Lágrimas en el cielo
by MartaG
Summary: Un relato intercalado en algún punto de la historia. DISCLAIMER: los personajes, a excepción de la narradora, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.
1. Capítulo 1 y 2

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes, a excepción de la narradora, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y de aquellas entidades a las que ella haya cedido los derechos. Escribo este "fanfic" sin ánimo de lucro, como entretenimiento y como homenaje a los libros originales y a la autora.  
**

Esta historia contiene un pequeño "**spoiler**" (información) para aquellas personas que no hayan leído **Luna Nueva o Eclipse**. No creo que le fastidiase la historia a nadie porque al fin y al cabo es una historia paralela y como tal no sigue la trama de los libros al pie de la letra, pero aviso por si acaso.  
_Gracias_ :)

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Empezó a llover torrencialmente, de manera que corrí por la calle y entré en el primer comercio que encontré abierto. Era un restaurante pequeño, de aspecto rústico. Para acceder a él había que atravesar un corto patio ajardinado y subir unas escaleras de ladrillo rojo. Una vez dentro, observé el interior, buscando un lugar donde sentarme. Al otro lado del restaurante estaba la barra, y entre la entrada y ésta, se encontraban las mesas. Había apenas tres mesas ocupadas: la primera estaba al lado de la entrada, y la ocupaba una pareja joven y de aspecto alternativo que no me quitaba el ojo de encima. La segunda, más hacia al fondo y a la derecha, estaba ocupada por un hombre barbudo y canoso de unos cincuenta años, que llevaba una camisa roja de cuadros tipo leñador, vaqueros y botas. Estaba concentrado en leer el periódico y en beber cerveza. Y al fondo, a la izquierda, junto a una ventana, un chico ocupaba la última mesa. Estaba de espaldas y vestía una gabardina negra y vaqueros. Estaba completamente inmóvil, tanto como un maniquí. Tenía el pelo alborotado y castaño claro dorado. Avancé hasta la barra y me senté. Pedí un refresco y mientras lo tomaba esperé a que la lluvia amainase. La camarera fregaba los vasos uno detrás de otro, en completo silencio.

_Este lugar tiene una atmósfera deprimente_, pensé, _deberían cambiar la iluminación. Oh. Tal vez es esto lo que los clientes buscan… Son gente deprimida que busca estar a solas con su depresión... No._

Miré a mi alrededor.

_En realidad, el único que parece deprimido es ese chico, _pensé mirando al joven que estaba sentado de espaldas a mí.

Entonces él levantó la cabeza y buscó algo con la mirada. Paseó la vista por todo el restaurante, en el sentido inverso a las agujas del reloj, hasta posar sus ojos en mí. Se me escapó el aire. Era el chico más guapo que jamás habría podido imaginar que existiera. Era pálido, casi blanco. A su lado, yo parecía tener una insolación. Tenía unos rasgos perfectos. Su cabello desordenado era rubio oscuro dorado, o castaño claro cobrizo, o cobre oscuro, o dorado apagado, no sé cómo definirlo. Sus ojos eran marrón claro, preciosos y profundos, parecían de oro.

_Si no deja de mirarme me voy a derretir aquí mismo. Por favor, que deje de mirarme. Por favor, por favor, _pensé mentalmente_. _

Entonces él giró la cara y se quedó mirando la lluvia a través del cristal de la ventana. Suspiré aliviada. Me concentré en acabar mi refresco y en pedir otro, en vistas de que no dejaba de llover. Le miré otra vez, de refilón. Veía su nuca, su oreja y parte de su mandíbula. Era perfecto. Lo miré de arriba abajo: era alto, y bajo la ropa, parecía delgado.

_¿Por qué sólo yo le miro? Nadie más lo hace. Tal vez estoy loca y no existe. No, no, estoy loca por pensar que no existe. Quién sabe… Es demasiado perfecto para ser real. Apuesto a que si le pregunto a la camarera quién es, llama la policía para que me recojan por demente. Debo de estar flipando. No, eso es imposible porque no tomo drogas, pero, ¡caray! Es guapísimo. No, definitivamente debo de estar soñando. Ese chico no existe. No hay otra explicación para que nadie le mire aparte de mí. _

Entonces movió el brazo sobre la mesa y tiró el cenicero al suelo a propósito. Todos los ojos se posaron en él, que se limitó a recogerlo y permaneció en silencio.

_Sí existe. No estoy loca. Al menos, no es imaginación mía. Bien hecho, Dios, como decían en esa serie… Sí, buen trabajo, Dios. _

Me reí por lo bajo. Él se removió en su asiento.

_Ojalá me volviese a mirar. Es tan, tan… raro. Es raro, extraño, no he visto nunca nada igual. ¿Hablará inglés, francés, español? No sé muy bien qué parece. Estadounidense, quizás. Sería lo más lógico. Oh, ojalá me volviese a mirar. Es tan guapo… Vamos a probar la telepatía. Mírame. Mírame. Mírame. Mírame… Nada. No, si cuando pienso que estoy loca voy a tener razón. Me gusta la camiseta de la camarera. Oh, es la del uniforme del restaurante. Bueno, sigue siendo bonita. Tal vez si se la compro… Ah, no, que no tengo dinero… ¡Mierda!_

Gemí. Me llevé la mano al bolsillo. La cartera no estaba, claro. Volvía de las clases a la residencia, y por supuesto no esperaba gastarme nada, así que no tenía dinero con qué pagar.

_¡Mierda! Me he dejado el dinero en la habitación. No, si loca no estaré, pero ladrona soy un rato. Y torpe. ¿A quién se le ocurriría? ¿Qué hago? Que no cunda el pánico. Que no cunda el pánico. Podría llamar y que me trajesen la cartera… El móvil está descargado, claro, no podía ser de otra manera. ¿Tendrán teléfono fijo para clientes? ¡Qué digo! Si no hay nadie en la residencia. Hoy no es mi día. Vale, busquemos una solución…No puedo pagar… No puedo llamar y que me traigan dinero… Oh, Dios, estoy en un lío. ¡No! Que se muera alguien es un problema, no esto. Ay… Ay… Ay, que se levanta. Ay, que viene, que viene, ¡que viene!_

Se acercó a mí, me miró a los ojos y dijo:

-Yo pagaré lo de esta señorita –le dijo a la camarera con una voz que debía pertenecer a un ángel.

La camarera lo miró de arriba abajo y una sonrisa estúpida cruzó por su cara. Me reí en mi fuero interno de lo patético de su expresión, completamente anonadada por la belleza del muchacho, y después me sentí fatal. No porque me hubiese reído de ella, sino porque probablemente yo tenía la misma expresión estúpida que ella. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Gra-gra-gracias… -conseguí decirle intentando adoptar otra expresión.

Sin sonreír ni nada, volvió a su asiento.

_Si no se iba, ¿por qué lo ha hecho? ¿Por qué ha querido pagar mi consumición? ¿Va a esperar a que me vaya para pagarle a la camarera? Justo a tiempo. Cualquiera diría que me ha leído la mente. Uf. De todas formas no debería aceptar dinero de un desconocido… Pero estoy en un aprieto… Tal vez podría pedirle que me acompañase a la residencia y le devolvería el dinero… Es lo más justo porque no le conozco de nada pero aún así… ¿Y si está loco? ¿Existe otra explicación para que me haya pagado los refrescos así por las buenas? Está loco. Ojalá no lo estuviera porque es demasiado guapo como para pasar el resto de su vida en un psiquiátrico… ¿Te imaginas que las enfermeras se enamoran de él y lo sueltan por compasión? ¿A quién le hablo? Yo soy quien debería estar en un psiquiátrico. ¡Ah! A lo mejor me tocaría en la misma celda que él. ¿Y? Soy poca cosa para él. No pasaría nada. Para variar me fijo en los inalcanzables. Bueno. Este chico no es que sea inalcanzable, es que es un completo desconocido y ya estoy fantaseando con él... Menos mal que todo esto lo pienso y no lo digo porque quien me escuchase…¿Cuándo va a parar de llover? ¡Ah! ¡Se levanta! _

Se acercó a la barra y dejó unas cuantas monedas sobre la madera. Exactamente el importe de mi consumición. Me dio un poco de miedo aquel control. Me dirigió una sonrisa de pura cortesía, muy seria, y echó a caminar hacia la salida. No pude contenerme. Era demasiado guapo, especial e intrigante como para dejarlo marcharse. Aún quería verlo un poco más. Era como encontrarse una estrella de cine. Sabes que no ocurrirá nada y que no lo volverás a ver, pero mientras está delante de ti, aprovechas al máximo. Recogí la mochila y salí detrás de él. Me sentí un poco como un perrito faldero, pero no me importó. Bajó los escalones de la entrada y la lluvia comenzó a empaparle.

_¡Mierda_!, pensé mientras seguía andando tras él y el pelo se me mojaba. De un momento a otro por culpa de la humedad parecería que hubiese metido los dedos en un enchufe. Recorrió el jardín que daba al restaurante y salió por la puerta de hierro del murete. Giró a la derecha, se levantó el cuello de la gabardina y echó a caminar calle abajo. Sin poder controlar mis pies, le seguí.

_Parezco un gato callejero siguiendo a alguien que le acaba de alimentar, por si acaso le da más, pensé. _

Entonces él se giró hacia mí y yo casi me estampo contra su pecho. Levanté la mirada avergonzada y pensé rápidamente en una excusa para mi comportamiento. Pero no parecía sorprendido de haberme visto. Su expresión parecía decir que sabía de sobra que había estado detrás de él todo el tiempo. Entonces lo entendí. Era un chico tan guapo que debía estar acostumbrado a que las mujeres de toda edad y condición se fijasen en él. Por tanto había esperado pacientemente a que yo me cansase de seguirlo o a que reaccionase y dejarse de comportarme como una imbécil deslumbrada o como una acosadora. Eso pensé. No parecía enfadado. Parecía… cansado y resignado.

_¿Y ahora que digo? ¡Ah, ya!_

-Quería devolverte el dinero… -le dije mientras el agua de lluvia se me metía en la boca.

-¿Puedes? –me preguntó enarcando una ceja.

-Si me acompañas a la residencia te lo devolveré… Está cerca.

_Que no diga que no, por favor. Parece molesto. Debe pensar que es una excusa para intentar quién sabe qué. No quiero ligar con él. Más que nada porque es imposible. Sólo quiero devolverte el dinero. Dí que sí. ¿Por qué parece tan incómodo? No es sólo ahora, sino antes también. Está muy tenso. ¿Y si he cometido un error? ¿Y si es un asesino que aprovecha su encanto para atraer a jovencitas estúpidas y lerdas y matarlas en una esquina? Muy rebuscado. ¡Qué va! Bueno, ¡hazme el favor de contestar, dios griego! _

-Está bien –contestó él.

Sentí un grandísimo alivio. Me quedé parada delante de él, con una expresión parecida a la de una niña pequeña cuando mira fotos de su ídolo, mirándolo embobada.

-Esto… -dijo él-. ¿Te sigo?

Me puse como un tomate al instante. Reaccioné.

-Sí, sí –le contesté, y eché a caminar en dirección contraria.

_Ojalá la residencia estuviese en la otra punta de la ciudad, así él seguiría caminando delante de mí y yo podría verle al menos la nuca. ¡Estoy enferma! Bueno, da igual._

Me concentré en poner un pie delante del otro, lo que de pronto me parecía algo que requería una concentración enorme. El problema residía en que incluso algo tan sencillo e innato como andar se convertía en un problema porque no podía concentrarme escuchando sus pasos tras los míos. Anduvimos en silencio durante varios minutos. Supuse que me seguía en todo momento, pero no quise girarme para comprobarlo. No quería parecer aún más psicótica, y si miraba por encima del hombro y me encontraba con su rostro perfecto, sabía que la expresión se me descolgaría en una mueca absolutamente idiota.

_¡Por fin! Ya hemos llegado. Ahora sí que puedo…_

Me giré para mirarle. Sí. Me había seguido. Estaba completamente empapado por la lluvia. Me sentí mal por ello. Tal vez le había molestado más pidiéndole que me acompañara que dejándole volver a su casa. A él no parecía molestarle el frío, mientras que yo, calada hasta los huesos, luchaba por no comenzar a tiritar.

-Me puedes esperar dentro… -dije abriendo la puerta de cristal, que daba al recibidor.

Él echó una rápida mirada al interior y negó con la cabeza. Me encogí de hombros y entré. Subí rápidamente a mi desordenada habitación y saqué la cartera de debajo de la cama después de unos minutos de búsqueda. Bajé las escaleras a trompicones, deseando que no se hubiese marchado. Lo vi a través del cristal. Seguía allí, bajo la lluvia, con su gabardina negra y su pelo cobrizo completamente despeinado por la lluvia. Salí a la calle y saqué un par de monedas. Se las fui a dar y él extendió la palma de la mano para que las depositase ahí. Cogió las monedas con cuidado, sin siquiera tocarme.

-No era necesario –dijo cerrando las manos en un puño a ambos lados del cuerpo.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Me siento mejor no aceptando caridad de desconocidos –contesté deseando no parecer demasiado maleducada.

-Eso está bien –contestó-. Adiós.

Dio media vuelta y echó a caminar por la calzada mojada. Lo seguí con la vista hasta que desapareció dando la vuelta a una esquina.

-Adiós –dije yo sola.

¿Qué hice al día siguiente? Por supuesto, me comporté como un zombie privado de voluntad propia y dejé que mis pies me arrastrasen hasta el mismo restaurante. Era la misma hora que el día anterior. Nada más acabar el cursillo de verano, me había dirigido allí sin pasar por la residencia. La camarera me miró suspicaz cuando me senté de nuevo en la barra, en el mismo sitio. Le pedí un refresco y esperé. Él no estaba, pero no perdí la esperanza. Tal vez llegase más tarde. Así que sorbo a sorbo me bebí cuatro refrescos sin dejar de mirar la puerta un par de veces por minuto. Cuando iba por el segundo vaso, alguien entró y yo me giré como si me hubiesen apuntado con un arma, con el corazón en un puño, pero era una familia que se sentó en una esquina del restaurante y empezó a comer. Me giré y seguí bebiendo.

Cuando salí del baño, no pude contenerme y me incliné sobre la barra para preguntarle a la camarera si lo había visto o si era un cliente habitual del bar.

-¿Quién? –me preguntó ella secando una jarra de cerveza.

-Eh… -me di cuenta de que no sabía su nombre-. Ese chico… él…

Al ver el progresivo arqueamiento de su ceja izquierda, lo di todo por perdido y salí del restaurante jurándome a mí misma que no volvería a comportarme de aquella manera. Miré el reloj de mi muñeca. Había pasado dos horas en aquel lugar y sin embargo para mí habían durado un suspiro. Resoplé como un caballo cansado y salí por la puerta. Caminé cabizbaja hasta la residencia, tomándome todo el tiempo del mundo. Conforme paseaba el sol fue saliendo entre las nubes, y cuando giré la última esquina antes de llegar a la calle de la residencia, me choqué contra un muro. No lo había visto, concentrada como estaba en los cordones de mis zapatos. Caí de espaldas en la acera. No me hice daño en el trasero, pero sí mucho en la nariz. Me la palpé temiendo habérmela roto. Los golpes en la nariz siempre habían sido los que más me dolían, pero nunca jamás sangraba. Lo agradecí, porque llevaba una camisa blanca que me encantaba y que habría odiado estropear. Cuando el mundo dejó de darme vueltas, miré hacia el muro contra el que me había golpeado. Pensé que debían haberlo construido aquella mañana, porque conocía bastante bien la calle y no recordaba que estuviese ahí antes.

Pero no era un muro. O al menos, ese muro ya no estaba. En su lugar, estaba él. Se me escapó el aire cuando le vi, mirándome con expresión de culpabilidad, e inmóvil, a apenas cuatro pasos de mí. Estaba pegado a la pared, de forma que la sombra que ésta proyectaba sobre la calle lo cubría a él también. El sol me cegaba en los ojos, pero no podía dejar de mirar en _su_ dirección. Entonces me di cuenta de que estaba sentada en el suelo de cemento, con la nariz hinchada y dolorida y las piernas abiertas como un bebé que da sus primeros pasos y se cae al suelo la mitad de las veces. Me incorporé esperando su ayuda. Al fin y al cabo no era mucho pedir. Era una simple cuestión de educación. Pero no se movió de donde estaba: no se despegó de la sombría pared. Me observó levantarme con cuidado y yo me asusté bastante. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Tanto le costaba dar un par de zancadas hasta mí y ayudarme? Terminé de ponerme en pie y me recoloqué la mochila. Nos sostuvimos la mirada mutuamente durante unos segundos, y después las palabras salieron de mi boca todavía aturdida por el golpe.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunté con la lengua de trapo.

No imaginaba una situación peor. Estaba haciendo el ridículo todavía más que la última vez. La primera vez, en realidad.

No pude entender su expresión. Parecía que trataba de contener un torrente de emociones. Parecía molesto por su propia pasividad. Era difícil de explicar, pero realmente parecía dispuesto a acercarse a mí y ayudarme, pero era como si las sombras lo mantuviesen encadenado a la pared, contra su voluntad. Tenía una expresión torturada.

_A ver si iba a tener razón… está completamente loco_, pensé mirándolo de arriba abajo.

La situación era demasiado surrealista e incómoda, así que me alejé de él lentamente y sin dejar de mirarlo, llegué hasta la puerta de la residencia. Cuando puse la mano en el picaporte para entrar, el cielo se oscureció de pronto, tétricamente, y cuando me giré para mirarlo por última vez, él ya no estaba. Rezando para no encontrármelo en la escalera como en una película de miedo, entré en mi cuarto y cerré con pestillo.

_¿Ha pasado de verdad?, _me pregunté.

Tres días después, me desperté en la habitación de mi casa. El cursillo por fin había acabado. En realidad no me había molestado demasiado porque estaba en la misma ciudad, pero echaba de menos mi almohada.

Me incorporé en la cama y me quedé mirando a la pared de enfrente. Aún bailaban en mi retina las últimas imágenes del sueño del que acababa de despertar. Había soñado con él. Sí, por muy vergonzoso que pudiese parecer, había soñado con un chico al que había visto dos veces en dos días, y nada más. Había algo en él que transformaba lo que debería haber sido una simple atracción –por mi parte, claro está- en la más desesperada obsesión. No había vuelto al restaurante por miedo a hacer el ridículo más que la última vez…

Los ojos empezaron a escocerme.

_Será posible_, pensé, _otra vez_.

Desde que le había visto, y cada vez que pensaba en él o rememoraba su cara perfecta, me quedaba ensimismada con los ojos abiertos, completamente inmóvil, como absorbida por las imágenes mentales que creaba de él… Y me olvidaba de parpadear.

Recordé el sueño que acababa de tener con una sonrisa en los labios. Era la primera vez que soñaba con él de verdad. Los últimos días había soñado a todas horas, sí, pero despierta. Esta vez había sido fruto mi subconsciente.

En mi sueño, él corría por la playa a toda velocidad. No podía verle el rostro, pero sabía que estaba desesperado por llegar a algún sitio. Yo corría detrás de él, tratando de alcanzarle, tan rápido que sentía cómo los músculos de las piernas se me desgarraban. Sin embargo, y a pesar de mi esfuerzo, era completamente imposible atraparle. Era endemoniadamente rápido. Yo no cejaba en mi empeño, y seguía tras él. Cuando me había sacado tanta ventaja que había desaparecido en el horizonte, yo comenzaba a seguir sus huellas, caminando sobre la arena perfilada con la forma de sus pies. Hasta eso me maravillaba. Finalmente le veía a lo lejos, quieto, de espaldas al mar. Al acercarme a él corriendo, me daba cuenta de que no estaba solo. Estaba besando a una chica con pasión arrebatada. El viento les alborotaba el pelo, el de ella oscuro y el de él dorado, iluminado por el sol del amanecer. Mis lágrimas caían sobre la arena, que rápidamente las atrapaba y las endurecía.

Y entonces me había despertado. No me importaba haber soñado que besaba a otra chica, porque para mí ya era un milagro haberle visto en un sueño. Me recosté sobre la almohada con las manos tras la nuca y suspiré. No le había hablado a nadie de él. Quería guardarlo para mí. No era nada mío ni nunca lo sería, pero era lo suficientemente egoísta como para querer considerarlo un secreto que sólo yo debía conocer.

Suspiré y me di la vuelta sobre el colchón. Conocerle me había alterado profundamente.

Di vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, así que súbitamente chasqueé los dedos y salté fuera de las sábanas. Cogí mi caballete y lo situé de forma que el lienzo quedase iluminado por la luz que entraba por la ventana, la luz de la luna. Me encantaba pintar así. Arrastré mi taburete y cogí el cubo de plástico en el que tenía todas mis armas artísticas. Después de haber hecho el cursillo me sentía lo suficientemente capaz como para retratarle, tan sólo valiéndome de mi memoria.

Pero pronto descubrí que estaba completamente equivocada.

Su belleza era algo inatrapable. Por más que lo intenté, me resultó imposible. Lo intenté con carboncillo, con óleos y hasta intenté hacerle un boceto a lápiz, casi atravesando el papel con la punta de grafito de pura obstinación. Cogí mi obra y la observé a la luz de la luna.

_Esto es una mierda. A tomar viento, ¡hala!_

Abrí la ventana y lancé el papel haciéndolo una bola. Rebotó contra una arista del tejado y cayó fuera del jardín de mi casa, en la calle.

_¡No! No, no, no. Las llaves, ¿dónde están? ¡Ah! Vale, vale. La puerta… sin hacer ruido, no, no. Tengo que recogerlo antes de que… Ni quiero que lo recoja el basurero ni quiero que lo encuentre nadie. Necesito encender la luz, me caeré rodando por las escaleras… uno, otro, otro, otro, ¡vale! _

Dejé la puerta entreabierta y recorrí el caminito de piedras que daba a la calle, salí y…

Miré a mi alrededor, confundida. Recordé la trayectoria que había seguido la bola de papel hasta la calle y miré hacia el trozo de acera donde debería haber estado. No la había visto tocar el suelo, tan sólo pasar por el otro lado del muro, pero… Debería haber estado allí. Me agaché al lado de los coches aparcados y miré a ras de suelo. Definitivamente, nada.

Me encogí de hombros y volví a entrar en casa rascándome la cabeza. Recordé lo que había exactamente en el papel: su cara –imperdonablemente dibujada, por mucha técnica que tuviese, era imposible plasmar su belleza-, la fecha –siempre empezaba todas mis obras así, no es que la hubiese dado por terminada- y de título: "_él_".

Por la mañana me quedé sola en casa, en mi cuarto, con la música a tope y pintando lo que se me ocurría. Cuando la melodía pasó a ser un ruido molesto e irritante, demasiado _heavy_, puse la radio y escuché las noticias sin prestar demasiada atención. Al poco rato decidí salir a dar un paseo por el parque. Me calcé las zapatillas de deporte y un chándal negro, me recogí el pelo en una coleta, y justo antes de salir de mi habitación, la luz se atenuó. Miré por la ventana y vi cómo el cielo se llenaba de nubes y el ambiente se volvía gris y triste. Salí de mi habitación con paso alegre y justo en el momento en el que puse la mano sobre la barandilla de la escalera, alguien llamó a la puerta.

_¿Quién es ahora? Voy a hacer lo de siempre: me acercaré de puntillas y si no me interesa fingiré que no hay nadie… ¿Y si es un ladrón? ¿Y si finjo que no estoy… tratará de entrar aquí? 911, 911, 911… ¡Estoy completamente paranoica! _

Me asomé a la mirilla y contuve la respiración. Aquello no era posible. No podía estar realmente allí. Tuve miedo de abrir la puerta, pero no había más remedio, evidentemente.

-¿Qué quiere, señor?

Era el vecino de al lado, un hombre mayor y de aspecto rudo que pasaba el día transitando calle arriba y calle abajo, mientras murmuraba algo incomprensible.

-¡Llama a los gendarmes! –me gritó sin más preámbulo.

-¿¡Por qué!? –pregunté yo súbitamente histérica.

Salí fuera de la casa y miré la fachada, temiendo encontrarla en llamas o algo por el estilo.

-Hay un ladrón, entiéndeme, jovencita, un ladrón.

-¿¡DÓNDE!? –grité yo.

-¡En todas partes! ¡En el jardín! ¡En la calle! ¡En un árbol! ¡En el cielo! ¡Debajo de los coches! ¡Ah, sí, en los tejados!

_Pobre hombre…_

No era más que otro ataque de locura. Por suerte y por norma general, solía ser bastante escandaloso, pero pacífico, así que traté de desalojarlo.

-Claro… Lo que usted diga. Se lo prometo. Vuelva a su casa y no salga hasta que los ladrones desaparezcan, ¿me hará el favor?

-¡Va de negro! –gritó enarbolando su bastón contra el aire-. ¡Y toma drogas! ¡Todos los jóvenes de hoy en día lo hacen! ¡Y así se quedan, pálidos como muertos! ¡Llama a la policía, jovencita! –siguió diciendo mientras yo lo acompañaba hasta la puerta de cancela.

_La verdad es que si no llevase ese garrote siempre, no asustaría ni la mitad, pero es que parece que te vaya a abrir la cabeza en dos… Esperaré dentro a que se vaya… si me ve salir y la policía no ha llegado volverá a montar este escándalo… En fin… Uy, tengo un cordón desatado. ¡Hala! Cómo me crujen las rodillas cuando me agacho… Bueno, ya está, ahora a esperar… ¿La puerta otra vez? ¡Este hombre…!_

Abrí la puerta mientras resoplaba, dispuesta a decirle a aquel anciano lunático que si no se iba llamaría a la policía de verdad, y ya había abierto la boca y cogido aire para decírselo con fuerza cuando me desinflé como una pelota pinchada. El aire salió entre mis labios súbitamente blandos, a presión, provocando un sonido parecido a un globo desinflándose de golpe.

-Pfffffffffffrrrrrrrrr.

_¡¡No!! ¿Por qué así, por qué ahora? Es más, ¿por qué?_

-¿Qué… ha-ha-haces _tú _aquí?

Me quedé anonadada observando su rostro. Estaba allí. De verdad. Estaba delante de mí, de nuevo. Busqué sus ojos con impaciencia y los encontré profundamente serios y tranquilos. Cuando separó los labios para hablar, me quedé observando la forma de su boca… hasta que sus palabras, cantadas por su melodiosa voz, llegaron hasta mis taponados oídos.

-He venido para disculparme –dijo con la mayor seriedad posible.

Me llevó un momento entenderle.

-¿Por lo del otro día? –le pregunté tan bajito que dudé de que me hubiese oído.

-Sí: debería haberte ayudado a que te levantases, y más aún porque fue culpa mía… Acepta mis disculpas.

-Claro –dije al instante.

_Yo te lo disculpo todo, todo… Da igual que seas tan raro… con esa cara lo solucionas todo…_

Pareció conforme.

-¿Quieres p-p-p-pasar a tomar a-a-a-a-algo? –le ofrecí instintivamente.

Por la expresión de su rostro deduje que mi oferta le había sorprendido mucho. Miró el marco de la puerta como quien observa la entrada a la gruta del terror.

_Maldita la hora en la que se me ha ocurrido pedírselo… Soy estúpida, va a decir que no. Evidentemente. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Desde cuándo soy tan imprudente? En cuanto cierre la puerta subiré a mi habitación a flagelarme con el cordón de las zapatillas…_

Para mi asombro, sonrió abiertamente, casi como si estuviese a punto de reír, pero se contuvo y simplemente asintió. Su aceptación me azotó en la cara. Había dicho que sí. Increíblemente y contra todo pronóstico, mi poca cabeza había dado buen resultado…

Me aparté para despejar la entrada y él, echando un último vistazo al exterior, entró.

Yo también paseé la vista por el jardín para asegurarme de que aquello no era una broma. Temía que de repente un presentador con micrófono y una cámara detrás saltase desde un arbusto para gritarme: "¡Esto es una cámara oculta!".

Tal vez no tenía ningún sentido pensar que tal cosa iba a ocurrir, pero, en realidad, lo que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza era todo lo relacionado con ese chico… Ni lo sofocantemente guapo que era, ni su comportamiento, ni su amabilidad… Así pues, era más fácil pensar que, una de dos: era todo fruto de mi imaginación o que la suerte me estaba compensando después de tantos años sin recibir nada tan bueno. La primera teoría se caía por su propio peso, pues ese chico realmente existía, a menos que yo aún estuviese soñando –y soñar cinco días seguidos me parecía poco probable-. Y la segunda teoría… por el momento parecía la más acertada. Él era un regalo del cielo, totalmente. Me daba igual que apenas hubiésemos cruzado un par de frases: para mí el solo hecho de ver su rostro era como abrir una puerta al paraíso.

Me deshice la coleta rápidamente y me atusé el pelo a sus espaldas: no es que fuese tanto como un adefesio, pero ganaba bastante con la melena suelta. Pensé en el estado del salón y me acordé de que el día anterior había venido la asistenta y estaba muy presentable. Sin que yo le dijese nada, cruzó el pasillo delante de mí, sin dudar ni un momento cuál era el camino a seguir. Lo observé desde atrás: llevaba una cazadora de cuero negro y vaqueros oscuros. Su pelo desprendía reflejos cobrizos bajo la tenue luz de un día nublado.

_Quiero tocarle el pelo… _

Pasamos delante de un espejo que colgaba de la pared. Como él iba delante, aproveché para ver su rostro reflejado, pero en cuanto yo entré en el reflejo del espejo, retiré la mirada. Ya estaba lo suficientemente nerviosa como para encima, ponerme a contrastar nuestra belleza. No quería hundirme aún más en la miseria.

Por fin llegamos al salón, y él se detuvo, como todo un caballero, para que fuese yo quien le ofreciese asiento. Así lo hice y se sentó. La decoración era de estilo victoriano, una extravagancia de mi madre, y siempre me había parecido horrible. Pero al verle sentado en el sillón de aspecto antiguo, me embargó una sensación extraña. Él encajaba perfectamente. Parecía que los reposabrazos estaban tallados para él, como si perteneciesen a la misma época. Suspiré largamente y él me miró.

_Tendré que regalarle unas gafas de sol para que se tape los ojos… cada vez que los veo me emociono tanto que no puedo concentrarme… O regalarle unas lentillas, estaría bien… ¿De qué color le quedarían naturales…? Verdes. Le quedarían bien unas lentillas verdes, muy acordes con su cara… Claro que esos ojazos de oro son más de su estilo… extraños y preciosos… _

Me sonrió educadamente, como si le acabase de hacer un cumplido.

_Ploc, ploc. ¿Lo oyes? Es mi corazón, que se me acaba de caer al suelo. _

Carraspeé.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? –le ofrecí.

_Ojalá haya algo más que panchitos y refrescos. ¿Qué le gusta? ¿Qué estaba tomando el otro día en el restaurante…? No estaba tomando nada, ahora que me acuerdo…_

-Un vaso de agua, tan sólo… -me respondió.

Asentí y me deslicé hasta la cocina. Allí, lo primero que hice fue tomarme _yo_ un vaso de agua fría. Lo necesitaba para despejarme. Después saqué otro vaso –de la vajilla buena, claro-, lo llené con agua templada y salí al salón. Sabía que si le miraba a los ojos me desconcentraría y derramaría el vaso, así que caminé hasta él con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Se lo ofrecí y me senté delante de él. Una vez sentada, me permití el lujo de volver a mirarle, pues ya no corría el riesgo de desmayarme y pegarme un porrazo contra el suelo si volvía a sonreír. Él tomó el vaso entre sus manos grandes, finas y pálidas. El agua no temblaba, él estaba completamente inmóvil. Y parecía incómodo y tenso.

_Normal… es muy amable por haber aceptado la invitación… o yo muy estúpida… este chico sería el perfecto asesino en serie… todas las mujeres del mundo… bueno, yo creo que también los hombres… le abrirían la puerta de sus casas sin pensárselo dos veces… es tan absolutamente encantador… pero no se lo propone… porque parece tremendamente triste… ¿cuál será su pena? De amor no, seguro… nadie en su sano juicio le rechazaría… ¿Por qué no se bebe el agua? ¿Para qué la quería entonces…? Oh, oh. Me he quedado embobada otra vez._

-Y… dime… ¿Cómo te llamas? –pregunté rompiendo el silencio.

_¿Tengo derecho a saberlo, no? _

El suspiró como si alguien le hubiese reprochado que se equivocaba y él hubiese reconocido su error.

-Edward –contestó-. Edward Cullen.

_Ay… __No sé otro nombre que hubiese podido quedarte mejor que ése… Vaya nombre… Cullen, Edward Cullen… licencia para seducir…Tus padres sabían lo que se hacían, ¿eh? Ahora tengo que presentarme yo…Supongo que le dará igual cómo me llame pero es lo apropiado…_

-¿Y tú? –preguntó educadamente.

-Evelyn Parker…

-Bonito nombre –me dijo con una sonrisa amable.

No había nada más que educación y cortesía tras sus sonrisas, pero aún así no pude contenerme y dejé escapar una risilla aguda e infantil. Observé el vaso que le había dado: entre sus manos, y a pesar de que le había servido agua tibia, se había condensado, como si lo hubiese metido en el congelador durante un par de minutos.

Entonces lo dejó sobre la mesa bajita que había entre nosotros y carraspeó atrayendo mi atención.

-Tienes una casa realmente preciosa.

-Gracias… aunque no es mérito mío, sino de mi madre.

-Pero tú le das vida. Si te fueses de esta casa, perdería todo su encanto.

Le miré extrañada. No lo decía como una observación, sino como un hecho completamente contrastado, como quien da una prueba policial.

-Eh… gracias –le contesté con un tono que dejaba entreoír una pregunta.

El sonrió suavemente y paseó aquellas dos monedas de oro que tenía por ojos por toda la estancia, examinando cada rincón y al mismo tiempo asintiendo con aprobación. También me miró a mí de arriba abajo, muy discretamente y de una manera tan educada que era irreprochable, pero por supuesto, yo me sonrojé y deseé en mi fuero interno haber llevado algo más elegante que un chándal negro y zapatillas blancas de deporte. Al menos había dormido bastante bien y no tenía mala cara.

-¿Cómo me has encontrado? –pregunté de pronto.

Al fin y al cabo, no sabíamos nada el uno del otro –a excepción del nombre, y desde hacía apenas unos minutos- y la reacción normal habría sido llamar a la policía: era un desconocido que se presentaba en mi casa por las buenas… y yo le abría la puerta sin pensármelo dos veces.

Sentado como estaba, pude notar cómo sus músculos se tensaban bajo aquella cazadora de cuero negro. Estábamos en verano y dentro de la casa no hacía nada de frío… ¿No tenía calor?

Antes de responder, hizo un movimiento extraño con los párpados, como si fuese a guiñar un ojo o a adoptar una expresión amenazante, entrecerrándolos. Se llevó la mano al cuello y comenzó a bajarse la cremallera. Yo seguí el movimiento de sus pálidos dedos bajando por su tórax, como quien observa una obra de arte. Dejó la cazadora doblada sobre sus rodillas y juntó las yemas de los dedos.

-Estaba empezando a acalorarme –explicó mientras aplanaba la prenda negra.

_Ya somos dos,_ pensé yo.

Carraspeó y continuó:

-Esto es lo que ha ocurrido: el otro día, en el restaurante, pagué tu consumición y tú quisiste devolverme el dinero, lo que me parece algo muy educado y responsable, dado que no me conoces. Yo acepté seguirte porque no tenía nada que hacer, y cuando me fui con tu dinero en el bolsillo, me sentí un verdadero maleducado, así que al día siguiente fui a esperarte, más o menos a la misma hora, para devolvértelo o al menos explicarte que no era necesario. Cuando apareciste… te tropezaste conmigo y bueno, no sé cómo explicártelo para que lo entiendas… digamos que tuve un lapsus. Me quedé inmóvil y no te ayudé a levantarte, y tú te asustaste de mi conducta, no me extraña. Pensé que, habiendo cometido ya dos fallos tan imperdonables, lo mejor sería dejarte en paz, pues si aparecía otra vez para intentar enmendar mis errores pensarías que era un desquiciado y no querrías escucharme. Pero dos días después cambié de opinión. Pensé que, ya que tú habías sido amable conmigo, yo debería comportarme de forma recíproca, así que una vez más volví a la calle de tu residencia. Esperé dos días y no te vi entrar ni salir, así que fui a la escuela en la que estabas estudiando a pedir tu dirección. Después de ser muy insistente, la obtuve, y aquí me tienes.

-¿Cómo sabías en qué escuela…?

-Oh, ya. Lo que ocurre es que me crucé con una de tus compañeras, quien, amablemente, se ofreció a ayudarme, y yo le conté que te estaba buscando. Me dio la dirección de tu escuela y la recepcionista de ésta me enseñó la lista y los datos de los matriculados.

-Pero… si no sabías mi nombre hasta hace un momento…

-Bueno, no. Sí lo sabía: me lo dijo tu amiga cuando te describí… Pero pensaba que sería más apropiado no avasallarte y que tú misma te presentases.

Entonces guardó silencio, y sentí la incomodidad flotar en el aire. Probablemente estaría deseando dejar de parecer un psicótico, que era lo que aparentaba objetivamente, aunque a mí no me lo parecía. Todo lo contrario; para mí, tener a semejante monumento a lo imposible sentado en mi salón y hablándome con esas cadencias era tan impresionante que todo lo demás quedaba fuera del alcance de mi pobre y limitado cerebro.

-Pues, entonces, todo aclarado –dije yo sonriéndole.

Para mi alivio, me contestó con otra sonrisa, sólo que la suya provocaba mareos, y la mía era de lo más vulgar.

_Qué chico tan, tan, tan considerado… Cómo se ha preocupado por ser educado…_

Él pareció relajarse al instante.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –inquirí con timidez.

-Faltaría más –me contestó, y se inclinó hacia delante, como prestando atención a lo que fuese a decir.

Bajé la cara para ocultar mis mejillas enrojecidas.

-Cuando esa chica de la residencia te dijo mi nombre… ¿Cómo supo a quién te referías? ¿Cómo me describiste?

Él sonrió abiertamente. Mi pregunta le había hecho mucha gracia. Hasta ese momento no le había visto sonreír con tanto entusiasmo, y los ojos se le iluminaron. Tuve que contener un suspiro de embelesamiento.

-Le dije que buscaba a una chica de su edad, de estatura media, pelirroja y de ojos azules. Al instante me dijo quién eras.

Yo asentí, luchando por no ponerme tan roja como mi pelo, pues resultaba evidente –y para alguien tan perceptivo como él, aún más- que mi pregunta iba con segundas intenciones. Quería saber lo que él opinaba de mí, y su respuesta había sido completamente neutral, limitándose tan solo a describir mis rasgos más evidentes. No debería haber esperado ningún adjetivo calificativo que hiciese referencia a mi belleza, porque no me hubiese gustado oírlos –habrían sido del tipo: escasa, sutil, imperceptible etc.- pero sí alguna opinión distinta.

-Así que una escuela de arte –comentó.

Yo asentí tímidamente.

-Sí, pero no tengo grandes pretensiones –me excusé-. Tan sólo era algo que quería hacer durante el verano.

-Pues tienes muchísimo potencial –dijo con seriedad. No trataba de ser amable, lo decía completamente convencido.

-Oh… vaya. Muchísimas gracias, pero… ¿en qué te basas?

-En… esto, por ejemplo –dijo al tiempo que metía la mano en uno de los bolsillos de la cazadora de cuero.

Sacó un papel doblado y algo sucio. Yo enarqué una ceja mientras él me lo tendía. Lo cogí –no tuve la suerte de tocar la piel de su mano- y comencé a desplegarlo.

Cuando lo abrí, el corazón se me salió del pecho, o al menos tuve esa sensación.

Era mi retrato. _Su_ retrato.

-¿Por qué…? ¿De dónde has sacado esto…? –pregunté haciendo un gran esfuerzo por articular las palabras.

-Lo recogí de la calle… Es tuyo, ¿verdad?

No supe qué responder. Si respondía que sí, tendría que afrontar la vergüenza de haber cometido un atentado contra su dignidad al intentar dibujar su rostro… y contra la mía también, por haber sido tan osada. ¿Qué iba a pensar él de mí, salvo que era una loca con escasas dotes artísticas? Habría negado con rotundidad y se lo habría devuelto echándole el marrón a otra persona, pero me pareció imposible mentirle. Si lo hubiese intentado la flaqueza de mi voz no habría hecho más que delatarme de una manera escandalosa, y supuse que a largo plazo sería mejor ser sincera y reconocer mi error.

-Sí, es mío –contesté sin mirarle.

Observé el papel, que seguía entre mis manos, tan indefenso… Podía aplastarlo entre mis manos y hacerlo trizas, borrar del mapa aquel pretencioso dibujo…

Edward interrumpió mis pensamientos arrebatándomelo con brusquedad. Le miré extrañada y él esbozó una diminuta sonrisilla de disculpa.

-Es todo un honor –me dijo.

Solté un gemido ahogado.

-De verdad –añadió al ver la poca veracidad que daba a sus educadas palabras-. ¿Puedo quedármelo? –pidió.

Le miré asombrada.

_Por mí como si lo quemas… _

-Por supuesto –contesté.

Ni podía contrariarle ni quería seguir guardando ese papel en mi casa.

-Creo que no eres justa contigo misma –me dijo-. Está realmente bien.

-¿Podemos dejar el tema? Esto es muy incómodo para mí –pedí.

-Supongo que sientes la típica inseguridad el artista ante el _qué dirán_ de sus primeras obras –comentó.

Me encogí de hombros. No pensaba decir nada más. Quería zanjar el tema definitivamente y la única manera que se me ocurría de hacerlo efectivo era salir un momento de la habitación.

-¿Me disculpas? En seguida vuelvo –le dije.

En la cocina, me senté en el suelo y me recogí las piernas con los brazos. La nevera zumbaba en mi espalda.

_¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora? ¿Debo decirle que se vaya? Sería lo más apropiado, ahora que ya me ha pedido perdón… No tengo nada que decirle, no le conozco de nada… pero no quiero que se vaya… Ojalá pudiese volver a verle… aunque sólo fuera de vez en cuando… Pedirle el número de móvil o su dirección va a ser tan descarado… Ya he tenido demasiada suerte como para que quiera seguir viéndome… ¡Y encima tiene el retrato! Tengo que quitárselo y pegarle fuego… No es suficiente la admiración que me despierta como para que ahora tenga una evidencia física de ello… No, definitivamente, si intento volver a contactar con él, huirá para siempre… Claro que si ni siquiera lo intento… No, no. _

Escuché el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y volver a cerrarse.

Di un respingo. ¿Mis padres? No podían verle. No estaba haciendo nada malo, pero no quería mezclar dos mundos.

Me levanté rápidamente y volé hasta el salón: estaba vacío. Trastabillé por el pasillo hasta la entrada y me encontré con mis padres, que estaban dejando los abrigos en la puerta.

-¡Hola, cielo! –me dijo mi madre. Estaba radiante. Miré todas las compras que habían hecho. Mi padre, por el contrario, parecía sentir una leve picazón en algún lugar cercano a su bolsillo-. ¿Te pasa algo? –me preguntó al ver mi cara de desconcierto.

-N-n-no –contesté.

Miré a mi alrededor, buscándole. ¿Dónde se había metido?

-Cariño, ¿qué buscas? –mi madre me miraba con cierto aire de preocupación. Mi cara debía de transmitir más ansiedad de la que hubiese podido pasar por alto.

-¡Nada! ¿Te ayudo? –le cogí las bolsas de las manos y subí las escaleras, abrí la puerta de su cuarto de una patada y las lancé sobre el colchón. Bajé corriendo y le pregunté-: ¿Por qué no te pruebas todo eso que has traído?

Cuando ambos hubieron desaparecido de escena, recorrí toda la planta baja buscándole. ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Y si se había ido, ¿por qué no había escuchado nada?

Subí las escaleras con paso rápido para comprobar el piso de arriba. Entré en mi habitación y en un principio no vi nada. Al instante siguiente localicé un trozo de papel sobre mi escritorio, escrito con una caligrafía exquisita. Lo cogí con nerviosismo.

_He tenido que irme antes de lo previsto. Discúlpame. Por si acaso quieres volver a verme, aquí te dejo mi móvil._

_Edward. _

Exhalé el aire como si estuviese en una nube. El corazón me temblaba, al igual que las manos, y sentía una extraña sensación de calidez por todo el cuerpo. Doblé el papel con cuidado y lo pegué a mi pecho.

_Esto no es normal…_

Me senté en el borde de mi cama y me agarré las piernas, que habían adquirido la solidez de un flan. Releí la nota una y otra vez. No tenía mucho misterio, pero me la había dejado a _mí_. "Por si acaso quieres volver a verme…" ¡Por favor! ¿Cómo podía ser tan educado y humilde? Era más que evidente –cualquiera que nos hubiese visto juntos se habría percatado de mi fascinación hacia él… y él ya debía haberlo hecho- que le llamaría. No me paré a pensar que tan sólo hubiese sido una nota de cortesía, porque en ese caso no me habría dejado su número. Y además me había dejado la nota en mi cuarto, como si supiese que quería mantenerle en secreto…

Durante todo el día pululé por la casa con la nota en la mano. Como era pequeña, mis padres no se percataron de que no la solté ni para coger los cubiertos a la hora de la comida. Temía perderla. No habría supuesto un gran problema porque había memorizado el número al instante, pero para mí era como un regalo. _Yo_ tenía _su_ número. Cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente me habría recomendado visitar a un psicólogo si se hubiese enterado de la devoción con la que custodiaba el pequeño papelito, que al llegar la noche ya estaba sudado y arrugado.

Pero no me importaba lo más mínimo. Nadie se iba a enterar nunca de Edward. Era mi secreto; mi gran, valioso, personal y egoísta secreto.

Por la noche metí el papel debajo de la almohada confiando en que me indujese, de alguna manera, a soñar con él, pero cuando desperté al día siguiente no tuve la suerte de recordar lo que había soñado.

Como era de esperar, todo lo que hice durante los dos días siguientes no fue más que una serie de episodios entre mis momentos de soledad y de duda existencial: miraba fijamente el papel y los números escritos en él, sin atreverme a llamar.

Por la tarde del primer día estaba pintando en mi caballete –nada relacionado con Edward: ya había aprendido la lección- cuando sonó mi móvil. Di un bote de dimensiones olímpicas y me lancé a coger el negro aparatito. Miré la pantalla y contesté decepcionada.

-Hola, Sarah –saludé comenzando a dar vueltas en mi habitación.

-¡Hola! –me saludó al otro lado del teléfono-. ¡Tenemos que quedar urgentemente!

-Claro, claro. ¿Por algo en especial?

-¡No te hagas la tonta! ¡Tienes que contarme quién es ese chico tan guapo! Te encontró, ¿no?

Me puse a la defensiva al instante. Sarah era una compañera de la residencia. La compañera con quien Edward había hablado. Y no iba a saber nada más de él. No me consideraba una persona ególatra en asuntos generales, pero tenía ganas de colgarle a Edward el cartel de "propiedad privada". Evidentemente estaba fuera de mi alcance, pero no iba a permitir que nadie más entrase en contacto con él. Era una actitud casi enfermiza, pero me importaba un bledo lo que Sarah pudiese pensar. Aún, si me lo hubiese pedido otra persona, una verdadera amiga –como Julia, por ejemplo- me lo habría pensado y probablemente mi ostracismo se hubiese ablandado. Pero tratándose de alguien a quien acababa de conocer pero de quien ya sabía que no era precisamente discreta…

-Ah… sí. Bueno, en realidad no es nadie importante.

-Ya, ya. No me lo quieres contar por teléfono, ¿eh? Bueno, ¿quedamos esta tarde en el café y hablamos?

-Tengo muchas cosas que hacer…

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Qué graciosa… Hasta las seis entonces.

Y me colgó.

_¡Será…!_

Cerré el móvil con un chasquido y me quedé pensando. Si no quedaba con ella, conociéndola, se presentaría en mi casa y sus sospechas irían en aumento. Si quedaba con ella, la calmaría y podría intentar restarle importancia al asunto. Podía inventarme que Edward era tan sólo un chico que me buscaba por razones de estudios, para pedirme apuntes o algo de ese estilo. Mentirle diciendo que era un primo mío o un familiar lejano no funcionaría: además de que habría sabido mi nombre desde un primer momento, nuestro parecido físico era nulo.

Después de comer informé a mis padres de mis planes y subí a mi habitación a elegir la ropa más adecuada. Escogí unos pantalones vaqueros ajustados y una camisa gigante y muy suelta. Me sentía muy cómoda dentro de prendas holgadas.

Mientras caminaba rumbo a nuestro punto de encuentro, me fijé en el aspecto del cielo. Apenas había comenzado el verano, pero todo apuntaba a que íbamos a sufrir un frío inusual para la época del año.

Entré en el establecimiento y al instante localicé a Sarah sentada en una mesa. Agitó la mano nerviosa y palmeó el taburete que tenía al lado, animándome a que me sentara.

-¡Cuenta, cuenta! –me instó sin más preámbulos.

En aquel momento constaté que no estaba loca. Si Sarah, que apenas había visto a Edward un par de minutos, ya estaba así de desquiciada, yo tenía todas las excusas del mundo para comportarme como una auténtica lunática. Así pues, no era mi culpa, ni la de ninguna mujer. Era culpa de Edward.

Me estremecí al pensar en él.

-¿Cómo se llama? ¿De qué lo conoces? ¿Por qué te busca?

Alcé los ojos hacia el techo y resoplé.

-¡Contéstame! –me dijo.

La miré con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Por el enfermizo brillo de sus ojos, supuse que si no le contestaba pronto utilizaría la cucharita del café como arma homicida.

-Se llama Paul –mentí-. Paul Thomas –un nombre de lo más vulgar… habría tantos "Paul Thomas" en Nueva York….

-Ya. Vale. ¿Y de qué lo conoces?

-Iba a mi colegio. Me buscaba para pedirme unos apuntes.

-Pero si estamos en verano…

-Es un chico muy perfeccionista –me excusé.

-¿Me das su número?

Apreté la mano, estrujando el papel que guardaba en ella. Me lo tendrían que arrancar de mi mano fría y muerta.

_Qué drástica estoy…_

-No lo tengo. Tan sólo quería unos apuntes. No sé nada más de él.

Sarah suspiró abatida. Me sentí orgullosa de mí misma: no había actuado tan mal, después de todo…

En cuanto hubo constatado que no iba a obtener ninguna información de mí, perdió todo el interés por mantener una conversación. Apenas un cuarto de hora después nos despedimos y, literalmente, no volví a saber de ella.

Había supuesto que estaría toda la tarde tomando algo en aquel lugar, y no tenía nada que hacer en mi casa, así que llamé a Julia, mi amiga de toda la vida, para ir al cine. Escogimos una película romántica de final predecible –algo que sirviese para mantener el encefalograma plano- y devoramos al menos una tonelada de palomitas entre las dos. Julia quedó prendada al instante del protagonista, y yo… No pude dejar de pensar en Edward.

-¿Qué estás mirando todo el rato? –me preguntó la enésima vez que miré la pantalla del móvil.

-La hora –le contesté sonriendo, y le di un mordisco a mi hamburguesa.

A eso de las diez de la noche nos despedimos y cada una volvió a su casa.

El segundo día amaneció con un sol precioso y radiante, que nada tenía que ver con los constantes nubarrones que cubrían el cielo en los peores momentos. No había ni una sola nube, por lo que el ambiente era más cálido y a la vez más fresco, menos viciado.

Supongo que, si nada más despertarme hubiese visto una cortina de agua en mi ventana, mi estado anímico hubiese sido diferente. Pero me recibió un cielo despejado que habría envalentonado a cualquiera… Y supe que iba a llamarle.

Me deslicé hasta mi cuarto de baño. Me duché con parsimonia y tranquilidad, dándome todo el tiempo del mundo. Me envolví en una toalla y me sequé el pelo, me hice un medio recogido con un broche plateado que exaltaba el color de mis rizos, me maquillé imperceptiblemente y volví a mi habitación. Esparcí por la cama y por el suelo toda mi ropa, sin encontrar nada lo suficientemente digno. Traté de combinar miles de prendas unas con otras. No había tenido nunca ningún problema con mi vestuario, pero de repente todo me parecía mediocre. Al final, cuando ya me estaba desesperando, encontré una camisa blanca y unos bermudas negros. Me los probé con unas sandalias plateadas, me miré en el espejo y… suspiré aliviada.

Bajé a desayunar y mantuve una conversación corta con mis padres. Me preguntaron cuáles eran mis planes –a lo que les respondí que pensaba dar un paseo por la ciudad- y después me contaron los suyos. Como no les presté demasiada atención, solo retuve que pensaban comer con unos amigos en un restaurante y después ir a su casa para ver cómo la habían decorado. Los detalles no tenían cabida en mi mente. No hoy.

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación con pestillo y me senté en la cama con el móvil en la mano. Inspiré hondo y exhalé todo el aire, tratando de relajarme. En la otra mano tenía –cómo no- el papelito. Miré los números para asegurarme de que llamaba al número correcto y empecé a pulsar los botones. El pulgar me temblaba, y cuando terminé de escribir su número en la pantalla, lo tenía tan agarrotado que difícilmente habría podido pulsar la tecla de llamada. Confirmé una vez más que había marcado bien y llamé. Por cada pitido de espera, mi corazón ya había latido un millón de veces, tan alocado como estaba.

_¿Y si éste no es su número? ¿Y si me lo dejó para quedar bien pero en realidad no quería que le llamase? ¿Y si me contesta un desconocido? ¿Y si no me contesta él? ¿Y si me contesta _él_?_

Alguien contestó al otro lado de la línea.

Era una voz extraña que no supe reconocer.

-¿Sí? –escuché al otro lado de la línea.

Me quedé en blanco un segundo.

-¿Está Edward? –me pareció un poco estúpido hacer esa pregunta habiendo llamado a un móvil-. Soy Evelyn Parker.

-Soy yo, Evelyn –contestó la misma voz con un tono completamente distinto.

-No había reconocido tu voz –le dije asombrada.

Intuí una sonrisa al otro lado de la línea.

-No sabía quién llamaba –me explicó-. ¿Cómo estás?

-B-b-b-bien. ¿Y tú?

-Bien también, gracias.

Se hizo el silencio durante unos segundos.

-Verás… -comencé-. Tenía tu número de teléfono y… había pensado que tal vez… -cogí aire y lo solté todo de corrido-: podríamos dar un paseo por la ciudad, ¿qué te parece la idea?

Contuve el aliento, temerosa de perderme la más mínima señal. Edward tardó bastante más de lo que había esperado en contestar.

-No es una buena idea –sentenció con voz firme-. Gracias, Evelyn, pero no.

-Claro –contesté con tono desenfadado-. No importa –y colgué.

Dejé el móvil sobre la mesilla de noche y acto seguido hundí la cara en la almohada. Al momento siguiente las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos, lágrimas heridas que se estrellaban contra la realidad, haciendo mil pedazos mis ilusiones. ¿Por qué había pensado que ese chico querría verme a mí? ¿Qué tenía yo de atractivo? No era una belleza, ni tenía un encanto natural, ni estaba envuelta por un halo de misterio. No me parecía a él en lo más mínimo. Quería pasar el día encerrada en mi habitación, a ser posible en compañía de un bote de helado de un litro, y con la música a tope.

El móvil vibró escandalosamente contra la madera. Me incorporé al instante, me incliné hacia delante para mirar la pantalla iluminada y contesté con un movimiento rápido.

-¿Evelyn? ¿Se ha cortado la llamada? –su voz otra vez.

Sentí como si el corazón se me desinflase.

-Eso parece –contesté secándome las lágrimas.

-Bueno, como te estaba diciendo: hoy no es una buena idea… Pero mañana…

El cielo se había vuelto a abrir.

-¡Claro! ¿Qué quieres hacer? –le grité al auricular entusiasmada.

-Había pensado que podríamos visitar el Museo de Historia Natural. Si eres neoyorkina ya lo conocerás, pero a mí es un lugar que me fascina…

-A mí también me encanta. ¿A qué hora? –pregunté.

-¿Por la mañana? ¿A las doce?

-¡Genial! –mi voz dejaba traslucir una felicidad desproporcionada.

-¿Te supondría un gran inconveniente que nos encontrásemos directamente allí? –me preguntó.

-No. En absoluto.

-De acuerdo, entonces. Hasta mañana, Evelyn…

-Hasta mañana, Edward…

Esperé a que fuera él quien colgase, aprovechando hasta el último minuto su voz. Al final me quedé escuchando unos pitidos graves, pero aún así no moví ni un dedo. Estaba paralizada. Había sido una conversación rápida, sin tiempo para ir asimilando lo que decíamos. Recapacité tratando de convencerme de que realmente había hablado con él. Miré el registro de llamadas del móvil. La última llamada entrante era la suya. Habíamos quedado para vernos. En el Museo de Historia Natural. Una sonrisa cruzó mi cara y no la abandonó en todo el día.

Empleé la mañana en acudir a Central Park. Alquilé un caballo y paseé por el parque. Hacía un sol espléndido y yo no podía sentirme más dichosa. Volví a mi casa a la hora de comer, paseando lentamente y dejando que los intensos rayos del sol veraniego –al que habíamos dado por desaparecido- acariciasen mis mejillas. Probablemente me saldrían aún más pecas sobre mi pálida piel.

Comí sola en casa mientras el jardinero trabajaba fuera. Pintando desde mi habitación del segundo piso lo vigilé por la ventana, y a media tarde hacía tanto calor que bajé a la cocina y le ofrecí un refrigerio.

Seguí pintando hasta que se hizo de noche y volví a quedarme sola. Por lo visto, los planes de mis padres se habían alargado considerablemente, pero no pensaba llamarles. Ellos tampoco me llamaban a mí.

Pedí una pizza familiar y me acomodé en el sofá. Cuando encendí la televisión, las noticias de las nueve estaban acabando. Había habido un atentado en algún lugar. No prestaba demasiada atención. Después dieron el tiempo. Eso sí me interesó: ¿qué tendría que ponerme al día siguiente? Quería ir bien vestida y sacarme el máximo partido, pero si iba a llover no podría ponerme sandalias. En efecto, la voz del hombre del tiempo acabó con mis intenciones de presentarme en el museo con tacones. Decía: "Parece que a los neoyorkinos nos ha mirado un tuerto. Lo que parecía que iba a ser el verano definitivo, ¡se vuelve a marchar mañana! A partir de esta madrugada entrará un frente frío que cubrirá el cielo de nubes hasta la semana que viene. Estamos en verano, ¡pero abríguense!".

_Pues botas,_ pensé. _Es una pena, con el buen tiempo que parecía que iba a hacer…_

A continuación empezó una película de acción. Las primeras imágenes mostraban a un espía británico a punto de morir a manos de los rusos. Escudriñé la cara del actor que encarnaba al héroe. No era James Bond ni Daniel Craig, así que no presté la más mínima atención al resto del argumento. Era otra película de acción más. Poco a poco se me fueron cerrando los ojos. Los párpados pesaban cada vez más, y acabé por quedarme dormida en el sofá, con la cabeza apoyada sobre la caja de pizza ya vacía.

De madrugada me desperté. Había oído los vanos intentos de mis padres de abrir la puerta. Me asomé a la mirilla y los vi haciendo puntería con las llaves en la cerradura. Les abrí la puerta resignada. Entraron riéndose escandalosamente, con la nariz y las mejillas coloradas por el alcohol y los ojos irritados por el tabaco. Sin hacerles preguntas, cerré la puerta y los conduje escaleras arriba como un pastor que guía a los borregos. Les cerré la puerta de su habitación, volví al piso de abajo para apagar la televisión y recoger la caja de pizza y me metí en la cama. Me dormí pensando en mi _cita_ con Edward Cullen.

Y esa noche volví a soñar con él.

Edward estaba en medio de la nada, luchando contra un lobo del tamaño de un elefante. La bestia trataba de moderle en cada ocasión que tenía, aunque Edward era demasiado rápido para él. El animal tenía el pelo rojizo y erizado, y enseñaba unos dientes del tamaño de espadas. Sin embargo, no parecía una lucha entre un hombre y un animal: el modo en que se miraban dejaba traslucir una verdadera lucha psicológica, más allá del ataque físico. Lucharon durante una eternidad, mirándose a los ojos intensamente. Edward tenía un aspecto terrorífico: enseñaba los dientes como si fuesen armas mortales y rugía como un león. No podría haber dicho cuál de los dos daba más miedo, si el lobo o él. En un momento dado, el lobo mordió a Edward en el cuello. Yo chillé, aunque no hice ningún sonido porque era una expectadora ajena a lo que sucedía. Era como estar en un recuerdo. Cuando el lobo le mordió, él se cubrió la herida con las manos. Pero no se tapaba la zona mordida, sino el corazón. La bestia se lanzó hacia él con las fauces abiertas, y entonces Edward dijo algo inaudible que la detuvo. Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada. Pero ya no había odio en sus pupilas, sino sufrimiento. Los ojos de Edward eran negros en lugar de dorados, y los ojos del lobo eran grandes, profundos, de color marrón chocolate y de largas pestañas. Ojos de mujer. Entonces, sin previo aviso, el lobo mataba a Edward.

Me desperté histérica, y en cuanto hube comprobado que me encontraba en mi habitación, me calmé. El sol ya entraba por la ventana. Cogí el móvil de la mesilla y apreté una tecla al azar para iluminar la pantalla. Eran las nueve y media de la mañana. Me desperecé y salí de mi habitación.

Me duché con esmero y me hice el mejor peinado que pude, sin arriesgar demasiado. Me maquillé ligeramente y pasé a elegir mi ropa. El conjunto del día anterior quedaba completamente prohibido: las nubes parecían a punto de derretirse. Así que elegí unos vaqueros ajustados y un suéter negro. Me calcé mis botas negras de estilo ecuestre y bajé a desayunar. Cuando pasé junto a la habitación de mis padres, de su interior escapaban profundos ronquidos. No les desperté. Desayuné algo ligero casi a la fuerza. No sabía cuándo volvería a comer y no podía arriesgarme a sufrir un desmayo estando con Edward, pero lo cierto es que llegué a provocarme náuseas. Tenía el estómago ya revuelto por los nervios, y el desayuno a contrapelo no terminó de solucionar mis problemas, precisamente.

Subí a mi habitación para coger todas mis cosas. Guardé las llaves, el monedero, el móvil y la documentación en el bolso y bajé a la cocina. Garabateé una nota y la pegué con un imán a la nevera.

Salí de casa y a los dos minutos encontré un taxi. Me dejó a las once y media en la calle del Museo de Historia Natural. Como había llegado demasiado pronto, busqué con la mirada un establecimiento en el que sentarme para hacer tiempo, pero entonces le vi a él. Edward ya estaba allí.

Estaba sentado en los escalones de la amplia entrada del edificio. Llevaba unos vaqueros y un suéter gris ajustado. Miré su rostro perdido en la acera de enfrente. No pude ver sus ojos, porque llevaba unas gafas de sol que le sentaban como ninguna otra prenda. Eran el modelo negro de las Ray Ban Wayfarer. Parecían diseñadas para su cara.

_Dios bendiga América,_ pensé.

En ese preciso momento, Edward se puso en pie como si le hubiese llamado por su nombre y me localizó al otro lado de la calle. Y me sonrió.

_Ya sé cómo se sienten los niños que aprenden a andar… Un pie, otro, otro, otro… ¡No es tan difícil!_

Subí algunos escalones y llegué a su lado. Vi mi reflejo en sus gafas. Es cierto que había deseado verlo con gafas de sol para que el hecho de mirarle no fuese tan impactante, pero ahora echaba de menos sus ojos dorados.

Se quitó las gafas y las guardó en su funda en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

-Temía haber llegado demasiado pronto –le dije.

Él sonrió abiertamente y yo sufrí otro colapso.

-Yo también estaba ansioso por verte –me contestó-. ¿Entramos?

Asentí mientras notaba cómo la sangre subía a mis mejillas. ¿Realmente había dicho "ansioso por verte"? Le seguí hasta la entrada, y lo primero que nos recibió fue el esqueleto del Tyrannosaurus Rex. Ya lo había visto un par de veces antes, de pequeña. En realidad ya lo había visto todo, así que podría concentrarme en mirarle a él.

-Asombroso, ¿a que sí? –me preguntó.

Miré los dientes del Tyrannosaurus y asentí.

_Asombroso tú._

Edward esbozó una sonrisa altiva y me pasó la mano por la espalda para dirigirme hacia el pasillo de la derecha. Me estremecí. Recorrimos los pasillos en silencio. De vez en cuando leíamos la información que acompañaba a la pieza expuesta. A su lado, el tiempo pasaba volando. Aquella fue, con diferencia, la visita al Museo de Historia Natural que más me gustó y que más me habría gustado repetir.

.

.

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Finalmente llegamos a una sala redonda, llena de maniquíes vestidos con los diferentes uniformes de guerra, que representaban varias batallas desempeñadas por los americanos. Sentí una diminuta ola de patriotismo. Sin embargo, y contra todo pronóstico, fue Edward quien pareció más inundado de emociones al entrar en esa sala. Se quedó en el centro, muy rígido, con los ojos fijos en los combatientes de la Primera Guerra Mundial. Me acerqué a él para comprobar qué era lo que le había afectado tanto, pero no encontré nada. Y, en cambio, él estaba tan… ¿triste? Escudriñé su mirada. Pude leer algunos sentimientos que no encajaban demasiado bien en aquel momento y en aquel lugar: nostalgia, dolor, rencor… Me recordó más a un veterano de guerra que a un joven que no sabía nada de tiempos bélicos. Me miró como si hubiese interrumpido sus pensamientos, con el gesto duro, pero al momento relajó la expresión y suspiró. Ya habíamos recorrido el museo entero, y yo empezaba a tener hambre.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a comer? –me preguntó.

_Qué oportuno._

-Sí, por favor. ¿Adónde?

-Adonde tú quieras –me contestó encogiéndose de hombros. No estaba siendo melindroso: le daba completamente igual.

Salimos del museo y fuimos caminando calle abajo. Edward estaba pensativo, así que traté de mantenerme callada. No necesitaba hablar con él para sentirme feliz. Con estar a su lado me bastaba.

En Nueva York están las modelos más altas, más delgadas, y más guapas del mundo entero. O al menos, eso dicen en las películas. Yo nunca había visto más que un par de famosos en toda mi vida, pero aquel día debió de haber una conspiración. Todas las modelos decidieron salir a la calle a la vez, y pasear por la misma acera que nosotros, con sus tacones imposibles y sus vestidos vaporosos. Estaba convencida de que deseaban hacerme sentir cada vez más pequeña. Además, las tiendas tenían unos gigantescos escaparates de cristal que reflejaban la calle. Era imposible no encontrarse con nuestro reflejo, rodeados de mujeres perfectas que se cruzaban con nosotros y miraban a Edward como si fuese un modelo al que deberían haber conocido. Yo sabía que tenían razón.

Cuando por fin entramos en un restaurante de comida rápida, yo me sentí muy, muy aliviada por poder juntarme con gente más parecida a mí. No fue Edward quien eligió el lugar, sino yo, que además de morirme de hambre, estaba ya asqueada de tanta belleza suelta por la calle. A él no parecía importarle demasiado: las ignoraba por completo.

Elegimos una mesa y me dejó sentarme en el asiento tipo sofá.

-¿Qué te apetece? –me preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros, pues no conocía el menú, así que me acerqué hasta el mostrador. Después de un par de minutos de cola, pedí una hamburguesa con patatas fritas y agua. Lo más típico. Recogí mi bandeja y miré a Edward.

-¿Tú no vas a pedir nada? –le pregunté.

Él negó con la cabeza.

_Genial. Me voy a sentir como una cerda comiendo delante de él. _

-Aunque pensándolo mejor –dijo con un brillo en los ojos. Miró las pantallas iluminadas que mostraban los diferentes menús-. Me pediré lo mismo que tú.

_Menos mal…_

Al final, cuando volvíamos a sentarnos cargando nuestra comida –yo hacía malabarismos para no tirarlo todo por el suelo, y él parecía no tener ningún problema en sortear sillas o bolsos en el suelo- habían ocupado nuestra mesa. Observé a los dos hombres, sentados en sus sillas. Por su gran presencia deduje que eran clientes habituales de ese tipo de establecimientos. Eran demasiado grandes como para intentar discutir con ellos. Sólo era una mesa. Pero Edward no se lo tomó tan a la ligera. Depositó su bandeja entre los dos hombres, que levantaron la cabeza y lo miraron extrañados.

-¿Les importa? Habíamos ocupado esta mesa antes.

Ambos sonrieron, evaluaron a Edward con una mirada rápida y se levantaron de sus asientos para encararse con nosotros.

-Es sólo una mesa –le dije al oído.

-Era nuestra antes –me contestó a mí, y a la vez lo dijo en voz alta para que los otros lo oyesen también. Parecía profundamente dolido, como si hubiesen atacado su dignidad.

Uno de ellos, el que estaba más entrado en carnes, soltó una carcajada y sacó pecho. El otro lo imitó. Entrecerré los ojos. Aquellos dos tíos parecían aficionados a las broncas. Le supliqué a Edward que nos fuéramos, apelando a su sentido común.

No sé cómo ocurrió exactamente, pero al instante siguiente estábamos sentados cómodamente en nuestra mesa, y aquellos dos hombres se habían marchado. Lo único que habían intercambiado era un par de miradas, y parecía que la de Edward había sido mucho más amenazante.

-Me he perdido algo –le dije sobrecogida.

Él se rió por lo bajo y mordió una patata frita, aunque no parecía demasiado entusiasmado con la comida. Al contrario. Yo devoré mi ración en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y él, en cambio, tardó toda una eternidad. Se quedaba mirando fijamente cada patata, y después se la metía en la boca como si le doliese masticarla, asqueado.

-Ahora me siento fatal –le dije-. Parece que estás comiendo por obligación, y además lo has pagado todo tú. Perdona. ¿Puedo invitarte a otra cosa para compensarte?

-No es necesario, Evelyn –sufrí un cosquilleo en el vientre. Era maravilloso oírle pronunciar mi nombre-. En realidad, estoy disfrutando bastante.

_Se aburre conmigo. Está clarísimo. Esa cara de resignación no puede significar otra cosa. _

Levantó la vista y me miró.

-Lo estoy pasando muy bien contigo –me dijo lentamente, para que el mensaje quedase claro-. ¿Qué quieres hacer después?

Me tomé mi tiempo para contestar.

-Quiero hablar contigo –le contesté.

Él sonrió y dejó de comer.

-¿Y de qué te apetece hablar?

Me sonrojé.

-De ti –contesté.

-¿Soy interesante?

-Sí, mucho.

-Bueno… pues dispara –aceptó.

_Tengo vía libre para preguntarle cosas… ¡Un hurra por mí! ¿Quién da más?_

-Hum… eres… eres mayor que yo, ¿verdad? –le pregunté en voz baja.

-Sí, en efecto –me contestó riéndose, aunque no adiviné qué le hacía tanta gracia.

-Pero no muchos más –apunté yo.

Ladeó la cabeza.

-Bueno… eso depende de cómo se mire –contestó.

-¿Más de dieciséis?

-Sí.

-Pero no más de dieciocho –afirmé yo.

-No…

-Entonces diecisiete. Uno más –sentencié.

Asintió. Así que teníamos casi la misma edad. Apenas había diferencia, y sin embargo él parecía tan maduro…

-¿Es eso todo lo que querías preguntarme?

-No. ¿Eres de Nueva York? –pregunté.

-Nací en Chicago –contestó.

-Está bien –contesté conforme.

-¿Ninguna pregunta más? –preguntó sorprendido.

-En realidad, sí. Pero no quiero parecer entrometida.

-Pregunta sin miedo.

-¿Qué estudias?

-Eh… En septiembre empezaré la Universidad –contestó, aunque a mí me pareció que se lo acababa de sacar de la manga.

-¿Vives con tus padres?

-Ahora estoy solo, pasando un tiempo de descanso. Mis padres viven con mis hermanos en Washington.

-¿Costa este o Costa oeste?

-Washington, Seattle –me contestó.

-Entonces estás muy lejos de casa –aprecié.

-Sólo por un tiempo. Son mis vacaciones. ¿Alguna pregunta más?

-No, de momento, no –contesté.

_En realidad, sí, mil millones más, pero todo a su tiempo…_

Terminamos de comer y yo me levanté para vaciar nuestras bandejas en el cubo de basura. Edward me miró extrañado, pues probablemente, como el caballero que era, tenía intención de hacerlo él, pero yo no podía imaginármelo cerca de ninguna acumulación de desperdicios. Además, ya había hecho bastante pagándome la comida… y simplemente ofreciéndome su compañía. Recogí el bolso del asiento y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Edward me detuvo sin llegar a tocarme.

-¿Te importa esperar un momento? Necesito ir al baño…

Negué con la cabeza y él se encaminó hacia los lavabos. Volví a sentarme para esperar. Me resultó un poco raro que le urgiese ir al baño en ese momento. Acabábamos de comer y antes no parecía incómodo. Primero traté de averiguar el motivo por el que se había dirigido al baño a toda prisa, con cara de malestar, y después me juré a mí misma que contrataría a un terapeuta para que tratase mi súbita obsesión maniacoenfermiza con Edward. A nadie normal le habría preocupado que una persona fuese al baño… Pero ahí estaba yo, al pie del cañón, buscando motivos ocultos en cada una de sus acciones.

Suspiré cansada de mí misma.

Edward salió del baño. Incluso con la boca mojada por el agua y el pelo revuelto, era irresistible.

Salimos del restaurante y comenzamos a caminar hacia mi casa. No lo habíamos hablado, pero supuse que quería acompañarme dando un paseo. Le miré de refilón y sonreí. No podía acostumbrarme a la idea de que _él_ estuviese _conmigo_.

-Y dime… -pregunté-. ¿Dónde vives ahora? ¿Dónde te hospedas?

-En un hotel –respondió, pero no me dijo el nombre. Supuse que sería uno de cinco estrellas.

_¿Debería contarle mis sueños? Sería un tema de conversación interesante… Claro que a lo mejor se asusta si se lo digo. Yo lo haría… _

-He soñado contigo –le dije de pronto.

Me miró a los ojos con total normalidad, como si lo supiera de antemano.

-¿Y qué pasaba en tus sueños? –inquirió con curiosidad.

-En el primero corrías por la playa… -omití el detalle de que yo le perseguía con desesperación y el hecho de que besaba a otra chica, aunque la imagen vino a mi cabeza. Edward clavó sus pupilas en las mías, concentrado en mí, y mostró una expresión torturada-. Y en el segundo –continué-, luchabas contra un lobo gigantesco… que… bueno… al final te mataba.

Apartó sus ojos de los míos y miró hacia el cielo.

-Qué curioso –comentó.

Abrí la boca para continuar con la conversación, pero cuando observé el rostro de Edward, comprendí que le había molestado mucho. Durante todo el camino de regreso, se mantuvo en silencio, mirando al infinito. Era evidente que, de alguna manera, al contarle mis sueños, le había incomodado. No debería haberlo hecho. Suspiré exageradamente, intentando captar su atención y hacerle ver que me arrepentía, pero no se percató. Ambos nos sumimos en nuestros pensamientos. Yo intenté mantener alejado de mi mente el hecho de que había sido tan estúpida como para molestar a Edward. Había desperdiciado una gran oportunidad, y estaba segura de que después de eso, no querría volver a verme. Me parecía algo lógico y perfectamente normal, pero tuve que contener las lágrimas. Era una idiota que había echado por la borda el mayor tesoro que jamás había visto, y ahora lo veía alejarse de ella, sumiéndose en las profundidades. Y algo parecido pasaba con Edward. Mantenía la misma distancia todo el rato, pero yo le veía cada vez más lejos, como si alguien tirase de él hacia el cielo, y de mí, hacia el infierno. Por estúpida. Él daba un paso tras otro completamente absorto. Si me hubiese parado en medio de la acera, no se habría dado cuenta de que yo ya no estaba. A medida que nos acercamos a mi casa, mi estado de ánimo empeoró, porque eso significaba que me quedaba menos tiempo con él. Él pareció sentirse peor a la vez que yo, aunque no adiviné el motivo. Cuando estábamos cruzando un semáforo, traje a mi mente los dos sueños que había tenido con Edward. Entonces él me lanzó un par de miradas por encima del hombro –caminaba más rápido que yo y ya no le importaba mantenerse a mi altura- y su expresión se tornó más opaca y concentrada.

Final e inevitablemente, llegamos a mi casa. Miré la fachada y después a Edward. No quería entrar. No quería dejarle. Pero me lo merecía. Los sueños siempre tienen un final, y conocer a Edward había sido la ensoñación más preciosa de toda mi vida, pero estaba a punto de tocar a su fin. Suspiré cansada y triste. ¿Debía darle dos besos? ¿Debía despedirme de él con un "cuídate", o "hasta la próxima"? ¿Habría una próxima vez? No. Así pues, le dirigí una tímida sonrisa, muy forzada, y puse la mano en la verja para entrar.

-Evelyn –me llamó.

Me di la vuelta y me encontré de pleno con sus ojos dorados, que me quemaban y cegaban como el sol.

-¿Sí?

-Siento lo que ha pasado. Mi comportamiento durante el camino de vuelta ha sido inexcusable.

Negué con la cabeza.

-No importa. Es normal –respondí.

Hizo una mueca extraña y dejó caer los hombros. Nos quedamos en silencio. Él miraba al cielo grisáceo, y yo le miraba a él. Si esa era la última vez que nos veríamos, aprovecharía al máximo la ocasión. Giró la cara hacia mí.

-No me llames –me dijo. Yo asentí, conforme-. Si… si me recupero, te llamaré yo.

-Está bien –acepté. Hasta para darme calabazas era educado.

-Lo siento –repitió-. De verdad. Ojalá pudiera explicártelo. Hasta pronto, Evelyn.

-Hasta pronto, Edward –me despedí.

Me regaló una última sonrisa, pequeña y de obligación, y echó a caminar en dirección contraria. Lo vi alejarse de espaldas, y finalmente, con el corazón suspendido en el aire, desapareció tras una esquina. Entré en casa arrastrando los pies.

-Estás pálida. Bueno,… estás más pálida que de costumbre. ¿Qué te pasa? –me preguntó Julia.

-Que no como desde hace varios días –contesté apartando de mí el plato de comida que había pedido.

-¿Estás enferma? –quiso saber, preocupada.

Suspiré y clavé el cuchillo en el plato. Julia dio un bote en su silla.

-Sí, creo que sí –contesté.

-¿Quieres… que vayamos al médico? –me quitó el cuchillo de la mano y lo guardó debajo de su servilleta.

La miré extrañada.

-No. Lo que me pasa no se cura con nada –repliqué enfadada.

Julia suspiró y frunció los labios, muy, muy enfadada.

-Soy tu mejor amiga y quiero ayudarte. Pero si te vas a portar así cada vez que salgamos, tendré que hacer algo.

-Lo siento –me disculpé-. Se te va a enfriar la comida. A lo mejor tengo hambre dentro de un rato –traté de tranquilizarla.

Julia comenzó a enrollar sus espaguetis con el tenedor.

Estábamos cenando en un restaurante italiano del centro de la ciudad. Era la décima vez que la llamaba en una semana. Éramos muy amigas y hablábamos mucho, pero no con tanta frecuencia. No soportaba quedarme en casa en silencio… porque su rostro venía a mi mente. No había llorado todavía, aunque sabía que contener las lágrimas era peor, tanto como construir una presa en un río crecido por la lluvia. Lo único que sentía era el estómago revuelto, perpetuamente. Así que no comía, por miedo a devolverlo todo. Tampoco sentía hambre. Dormía mucho y me ponía la música muy, muy alta, tanto que me impedía pensar con claridad. Eso era bueno y agradable.

El restaurante tenía una atmósfera acogedora y alegre. Las mesas estaban repartidas por el local sin orden alguno, y cubiertas por típicos manteles de cuadros rojos y blancos. A nuestro alrededor comían familias y parejas, todos con una sonrisa en la cara. Salvo yo. Un hombre que amenizaba la velada tocando una guitarra se nos acercó y nos ofreció una rosa.

-Para dos bellas damas –nos dijo con acento italiano al tiempo que nos tendía la flor.

Julia la cogió y le sonrió agradecida, y me dio un puntapié por debajo de la mesa para que yo también fuese educada. Le dirigí una sonrisa y el hombre pasó a otra mesa.

-¿Me devuelves el cuchillo, por favor? –le pedí a Julia.

Se encogió de hombros y lo deslizó por la mesa hacia mí. Lo cogí y lo puse bocabajo, tocando el plato con la punta. Había algo extraño en hacer eso, en tratar de perforar un plato frío, blanco, liso y duro. No supe por qué, pero me sentí como una italiana despechada llevando a cabo una _vendetta_.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, como aún era pronto, fuimos a una heladería cercana. Pedí un helado involuntariamente, de chocolate, y nos sentamos en un banco. Las parejas pasaban cogidas de la mano por delante de nosotras. Comencé a comerme el helado, sólo por concentrarme en otra cosa.

-Y dime… -me dijo Julia. La miré-. ¿Cómo se llama? –me preguntó.

-¿Cómo se llama quién?

Julia esbozó una sonrisa lentamente, como un niño sádico a punto de aplastar una hormiga.

-El chico que no te llama y te tiene sumida en esta depresión –me contestó.

Abrí mucho los ojos y la cucharita de plástico se me escurrió de las manos y traspasó los travesaños del banco. La oí caer al suelo de cemento con un sonido suave.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡No estoy tonta! Jamás te había visto así. ¿Por qué podría ser? Sólo conozco algo capaz de causar este malestar, y seguro que tiene nombre de tío…

-¡Eres la peor amiga que podría tener! –la incrimé riéndome.

Me quedé inmóvil. Ésa había sido la primera vez que reía en una semana.

-Bueno, pero… ¡cuéntame!

-No, Julia. Estoy especialmente sensible y afectada… Si te lo cuento… si hablo de él… creo que voy a empezar a llorar tanto que tendrás que llevarme al hospital para que me pongan suero intravenoso… ¡porque acabaría deshidratada!

Ambas nos recostamos en el banco.

-De acuerdo. No te voy a obligar, pero sí te voy a pedir algo: cambia de actitud, por favor. O, al menos, intenta sobreponerte. Si sigues autocompadeciéndote acabarás sumida en la miseria.

-Vale.

-Promételo –me insistió.

-Lo prometo –le aseguré.

-Está bien –me dijo con una sonrisa-. Ahora que ya te tengo cazada, ¿qué? ¿Vamos a ver una película?

-¡Pues bueno! –dije levantándome con alegría fingida.

Al salir del cine, nos despedimos en la parada de taxis. Julia entró primero en el suyo, y después hice yo lo propio con el mío. Cerré la puerta y me acomodé en el asiento oscuro. Le dije la dirección al taxista y apoyé la cabeza en el cristal de la ventanilla. Un montón de luces borrosas pasaron delante de mis ojos durante el trayecto.

Salí del coche, cerré la puerta y metí el brazo por la ventanilla del copiloto, que, como estábamos en verano, estaba abierta. Le pagué y comencé a caminar por la calle oscura. Realmente lo había pasado bien con Julia. Habíamos comprado el paquete de palomitas más grande, varias barritas de chocolate y nachos con queso. Sin darme cuenta, había comido más esa noche con Julia que en la última semana entera. Era única para animarme. La había estado llamando todos los días, día y noche, para que me entretuviese. Siempre le había debido mucho, pero después de esa semana de acoso telefónico… no me extrañaría que me pidiera en pago a mi primogénito.

La calle estaba especialmente oscura, y los árboles cubrían la poca luz que escapaba de las ventanas de las casas, así que caminar por la acera era parecido a atravesar un túnel. Empecé a imaginarme que un ladrón saltaba a mi encuentro con un puñal ensangrentado en la mano. Ensayé mi mejor grito mentalmente. Me imaginé a mí misma corriendo por la calle a cámara lenta, con un encapuchado a mis espaldas que, de pronto, y sin previo aviso, se plantaba delante de mí a pesar de que me hubiera perseguido lentamente. Y así, condicionada por la penumbra de la calle, y pensando en asesinatos y gritos de auxilio, una figura oscura salió a mi encuentro.

Había estado solapada a la pared, y cuando yo había llegado a su altura, se había desgajado del resto de sombras para impedirme el paso.

Solté el grito más agudo, largo, intenso y aterrado de toda mi vida.

Al instante siguiente una mano me cubrió la boca. Era una mano gélida, helada.

-¡No grites! –me previno el dueño de aquella piel fría como el hielo.

-¡Edward! –grité entusiasmada. El miedo desapareció al instante.

-¡Te he dicho que no grites! –me repitió.

-Lo siento, lo siento –me disculpé rápidamente-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te estaba esperando, evidentemente. Sé que no tengo derecho a aparecer por aquí sin avisar después de cómo me despedí la última vez y sin haberte llamado...

-No importa. De verdad.

-Bueno… ¿qué te parece si vamos a un lugar más acogedor? Además, seguro que tus vecinos ya están llamando a la policía por el grito que has dado.

-Claro. Vamos donde tú quieras –dije.

Supe que me sonrió, aunque no podía verle bien. El corazón me palpitaba a toda velocidad, y sentí una extraña calidez por todo el cuerpo. Cuando empezamos a andar, busqué a tientas la mano gélida de Edward, y, sorprendentemente, deslizó sus dedos entre los míos y me dio un apretón cariñoso.

_Está aquí. Está aquí y le estoy dando la mano. Está aquí. Tengo ganas de gritar de alegría. Me siento como la versión femenina de Leonardo diCaprio en Titanic… ¡soy la reina del mundo! ¿Ha metido la mano en un cubo de hielo? No importa, esto es… es… _

-Agradable –dijo Edward de pronto.

-¿Cómo? –pregunté.

Edward tuvo un lapsus y no me respondió, sino que aceleró el paso. Lo dejé pasar. Dimos la vuelta a la esquina y nos encontramos con la potente luz de las farolas de la gran avenida que daba a mi calle. Los coches pasaban a toda velocidad. Había uno aparcado frente a nosotros, un Volvo plateado. Edward me abrió la puerta del copiloto.

-¿Es tuyo? –le pregunté asombrada.

Asintió sonriendo. Me deslicé dentro del coche y me acomodé en el asiento. Me cerró la puerta, rodeó el coche por delante y entró. Arrancó y se unió a los demás bólidos. Observé el interior del coche.

-¿Adónde vamos? –pregunté.

Edward se encogió de hombros con las manos en el volante.

-A un lugar tranquilo, donde podamos hablar –me contestó.

Fuimos al parque de atracciones de Coney Island, en la playa. Cuando el motor del coche dejó de hacer ruido, le miré fijamente.

-¿Esto es lo que tú entiendes por un lugar tranquilo? –le pregunté riéndome.

-Había pensado que sería muy divertido subir contigo en la montaña rusa –me explicó.

-Ah. Crees que voy a chillar mucho –indagué.

-No sé si chillarás mucho, pero… estar contigo es muy entretenido, y supongo que si le ponemos un poquito de emoción…

_Como tenerte cerca no es suficientemente emocionante… _

Observé el parque de atracciones, iluminado en medio de la noche, y el sonido de las olas, estrellándose una y otra vez contra la arena.

-Pero antes… -dijo Edward.

Me giré hacia él.

-¿Qué pasa?

Me observó analíticamente durante unos segundos. Me sentí sobrecogida bajo aquel examen. No sabía qué estaba buscando en mí, pero no parecía algo visible.

-No, nada –dijo al fin.

Alcé una ceja.

-Estaba preguntándome cuándo me reprocharías mi comportamiento durante la última semana… pero veo que la alegría que te produce que yo haya vuelto cubre completamente el enfado o la ira que podrías albergar antes –me explicó.

Sentí calor en las mejillas.

-Bueno, sí –admití. Era muy perceptivo. No se le escapaba una.

-No soy tan bueno como crees –me dijo a modo de aviso.

-Lo que tú digas –le contesté incómoda. Deseaba cortar cuanto antes esa conversación: estaba hablando de mis sentimientos y opiniones como si los conociera perfectamente.

-Avisada quedas –me recordó.

Yo asentí con la cabeza gacha.

-Venga, vamos a poner a prueba tus nervios –me animó.

Echó a caminar hacia el parque de atracciones y me cogió de la mano. El corazón me explotó como un globo.

_Pues si sigues cogiéndome de la mano en vez de sistema nervioso tendré sistema histérico._

-¿Por qué tienes las manos tan frías? –le pregunté envolviéndolas con las mías.

-¿Por qué tienes tantas pecas? –me devolvió la pregunta.

Deslicé la mano por sus dedos, acaricié su muñeca, subí por su antebrazo…

-Todo tú estás helado –le dije alarmada.

Mortalmente helado.

-Siempre estoy así –se limitó a responder.

El sonido de las atracciones, de la música de los altavoces, de las risas de niños y de las olas del mar nos envolvió. Me sentí como una niña pequeña y no pude parar de sonreír. Aferré la mano de Edward para no perderle entre la gente.

-¿Te gustan las emociones fuertes? –me preguntó señalando la montaña rusa.

_Me gustas tú._

-¡Sí! –contesté encantada.

Nos abrimos paso hasta la taquilla, Edward compró dos entradas y nos pusimos a la cola. Había varios grupos de quinceañeras que tuvieron que recoger la mandíbula del suelo cuando nos vieron. Bueno, cuando _le_ vieron. Me fijé en su ropa. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros muy elegantes y una camisa blanca de manga corta, cuyos dos primeros botones estaban desabrochados. Con aquella prenda blanca, parecía un ángel. Su pelo cobrizo estaba completamente desordenado, como si se hubiese revolcado por la arena y se hubiese sacudido como un perro mojado. Pero nunca había visto un pelo alborotado con tanta clase. No se conseguiría ni después de tres horas de peluquería.

Ansiaba tocarle el pelo.

Para mi sorpresa, Edward levantó mi mano libre y la depositó sobre su frente. El corazón se me desbocó. Recorrí su piel helada con la palma de la mano extendida, y después comencé a acariciar su pelo. Las puntas de los mechones, cada uno en una dirección, me hacían cosquillas en las yemas de los dedos, y no pude evitar sonreír.

Dejé caer la mano, y el soltó la otra para depositar sus dedos sobre mis pómulos. Cerré los ojos y él tocó lentamente mis párpados, con tal lentitud y cuidado que pude sentir hasta sus huellas dactilares.

Cuando abrí los ojos y me encontré con su sonrisa, el corazón se me aceleró aún más. Entonces, él se inclinó hacia delante, hacia mi cuello, y se quedó inmóvil, como escuchando algo. Mis oídos estaban llenos de chirridos metálicos de las atracciones y borboteos de los puestos de manzana con caramelo y algodón de azúcar. Finalmente, Edward se incorporó. No le pregunté por qué había hecho eso.

De pronto me di cuenta de que toda la gente de la cola, y muchos transeúntes, estaban mirándonos con la boca abierta.

_Apuesto a que nunca han visto una escena tan bonita, ni siquiera en las películas. _

Cinco minutos después llegó nuestro turno. Subimos unas escaleras y el encargado de la atracción nos dirigió hacia nuestro vagón. Nos tocó el primero.

Me quedé quieta y tironeé de la mano de Edward hacia atrás.

-Vamos a sentarnos en otro –le dije ocultando el miedo de mi voz.

Una sonrisa cruzó por su cara.

-Tienes miedo –afirmó.

-No es verdad –repliqué como una niña pequeña-. Pero prefiero sentarme más atrás…

-Bueno –dijo relajando la voz-. Si vas a pasar un mal rato…

Entonces una bombilla se encendió en mi mente. Pasar miedo equivalía a tener una buena excusa para abrazarme a él. Me sonrojé ante mi propio pensamiento, y Edward abrió los ojos como si estuviese a punto de soltar una carcajada. De su expresión se podía leer que estaba a medio camino entre halagado y abochornado, aunque no supe por qué.

-Nos quedamos en el primero –le dije haciéndome la valiente, y me metí en el vagón.

El encargado cerró la barra de seguridad y se largó. Yo me empequeñecí en el asiento.

_Oh, Dios… En el cine he comido muchísimo… Si se me revuelve el estómago…_

Miré la camisa blanca impoluta de Edward. Sacudí la cabeza.

-Aún estamos a tiempo de bajarnos –me avisó Edward.

Le miré con ojos torturados.

-¿Tú crees? –le pregunté esperanzada.

Tarde.

El vagón retrocedió unos centímetros, escuché el sonido metálico de unos engranajes al encajar, y dimos una sacudida hacia delante. Ahogué un grito mientras el vagón comenzó su subida. Iba despacio, suave, subiendo por los raíles a una velocidad completamente aceptable. Lo único que podría haber sido un problema eran las alturas, que cada vez eran mayores, pero afortunadamente no tenía vértigo. Apreté la barra de seguridad con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se me pusieron blancos. Edward puso sus manos sobre las mías. Me estremecí bajo su gélido contacto. Las retiró.

Quité las manos de la barra para recuperar las suyas, y en ese momento comenzó la primera bajada. Y yo tenía los brazos estirados.

_¡Me arrepiento de todos mis pecados! ¡Señor, acógeme en el cielo! ¡Que no me duela! ¡Que sea rápido! ¡Que se acabe pronto!_

Sobra decir que chillé mucho y muy fuerte, aunque los gritos de los demás eclipsaron los míos, por fortuna. Cuando terminó la primera caída, y volvimos a subir, miré a Edward. Se lo estaba pasando en grande.

-¿Cómo lo llevas? –me preguntó.

-Bien –le respondí con los dientes apretados.

-Agárrate, que volvemos a bajar –me indicó.

_Vale._

Y me agarré a él. De esa segunda bajada, no me enteré de la misa la mitad. Tocar a Edward absorbía toda mi atención. Tan sólo me había aferrado a sus hombros, y apenas rozaba su pecho, pero me enrojecí tanto que si me hubiesen hecho una foto en aquel momento, en mi lugar habría salido un tomate con vaqueros. La piel de Edward era, además de gélida, dura y lisa, como si fuese de piedra, pero a la vez, suave.

Cuando bajamos de la atracción, él riéndose y yo al borde de un ataque de nervios –no tanto por la atracción como por haberle abrazado-, tristemente, tuve que soltarle. Me ayudó a bajar las escaleras y me preguntó:

-¿Subimos otra vez?

-Ja, ja, ja.

Caminamos un poco entre la gente. Al final, y sin darnos cuenta, acabamos en la playa. Me quité los zapatos para poder andar por la arena y nos dirigimos hacia el agua.

-Edward… -le llamé. Me miró-. Aunque no esté enfadada… ¿por qué te fuiste así? ¿Y por qué has vuelto ahora?

-Me asusté –me contestó con total sinceridad.

No me cuadraba nada.

-¿De qué?

-No puedo explicártelo. Hay cosas que no sabes y que nunca vas a saber. Sé que es injusto.

-¿Injusto? –pregunté levantando una ceja.

Me miró como si hubiese algún detalle del que yo no fuera consciente. Levantó los brazos, inspiró y los dejó caer de nuevo.

-No soy un chico normal –me dijo.

_No me digas…_

-Y tienes todo el derecho de estar molesta.

-No lo estoy –me apresuré a contestar.

-Ya lo sé. Y es un problema. Me aprecias demasiado –me dijo. Su voz sonó como si fuese una frase que ya hubiese pronunciado con anterioridad a otra persona.

Me sentí avergonzada. Estaba más claro que el agua que estaba deslumbrada por él, pero que lo afirmase con tanta entereza no era precisamente cómodo.

-¿Y dónde nos deja todo esto? –pregunté.

-Hay cosas que no te voy a poder contar y cosas que no te podré explicar.

-Pues si eso es todo, puedo vivir con ello –dije con firmeza.

-Vivir… -repitió él mirando el mar.

La imagen de Edward en la playa, de noche, bajo la luz de la luna, con el viento alborotándole el pelo y las manos en las caderas, con el pecho firme y los ojos puestos en el horizonte marítimo se me grabó en la retina. Ya sabía lo que iba a hacer en cuanto volviese a casa.

El tono de llamada de mi móvil rompió el momento. Lo saqué del bolsillo de mi pantalón con mala cara y contesté secamente sin mirar el número que llamaba.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo que _qué_? ¿Sabes qué hora es?

-¡Mamá! –me alejé de Edward para que no escuchase una conversación que podía acabar francamente mal-. ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Dónde estás?

-En… la playa.

-¿Con quién? –me preguntó mi madre.

-¡Con Julia! –mentí.

-¡Ah! Vale, de acuerdo. Diviértete y no hagas ruido al entrar.

Y colgó.

El drama de mi vida. Con una madre así, era un milagro que yo no estuviese completamente desquiciada.

Volví a guardar el móvil.

-¿Quién era? –preguntó Edward con una mirada inocente.

-Mi madre –respondí cruzándome de brazos.

-Tienes que volver a casa, ¿verdad?

-¡No! Sólo quería saber dónde estaba. No tengo que irme –contesté con una sonrisa.

-Me alegro.

Nos acercamos un poco a la orilla. Había algunas piedras pequeñas y redondas, traídas por las olas. Me agaché para coger una. Me posicioné como un lanzador de béisbol y la lancé con efecto. Rebotó dos veces sobre la superfície del mar y después se hundió.

-Ahora verás –dijo Edward cogiendo otra.

Lanzó la piedra con tanta fuerza que pareció catapultada. Rebotó más de seis veces antes de alejarse tanto mar adentro que la perdí de vista y dejé de oírla volando sobre el agua. Lo miré fascinada.

-¡Otra vez! –le pedí de un modo bastante infantil.

Volvió a lanzar otra piedrecita, pero esta vez, y sin saber cómo, describió un medio círculo en el mar, como un boomerang, y volvió a la orilla. Saltó contra la arena y tocó mi pie izquierdo descalzo. La cogí y me la guardé en el bolsillo.

-De recuerdo –le dije sonriendo.

-¿No me vas a preguntar cómo lo he hecho?

-Hay cosas que nunca me vas a contar, y que nunca podré saber –cité sus palabras-. Y puedo vivir con ello –cité las mías.

Edward suspiró.

-Estar contigo es muy fácil –me aseguró.

-Gracias… -contesté.

Estiré el brazo hacia él, y él hizo lo mismo para atrapar mi mano. Las comisuras de mis labios dejaron de pertenecerme y dibujaron una sonrisa sin que yo fuese consciente.

-Era un cumplido, ¿no? –me cercioré.

Edward soltó una carcajada.

-Por supuesto –me respondió mirándome a los ojos. Encontré algo diferente en ellos. No brillaban.

-¿Tus ojos…? –no tuve que terminar la pregunta.

-A veces se me oscurecen –contestó rápidamente.

-Ah –los observé-. Están mucho más oscuros que la primera vez que te vi.

Caminamos por la playa, de nuevo hacia el parque de atracciones. Entre dos puestos de comida había un trilero con una mesa y tres cartas de póquer encima de ella.

-¡Consíguele un buen regalo a tu novia! –le gritó a Edward.

Las mejillas me explotaron y sentí una oleada de frío por la espalda. Edward se detuvo y lo miró fijamente.

-Está bien –dijo muy seguro de sí mismo-. El premio son cincuenta dólares si acierto, ¿verdad?

-Si aciertas entre diez cartas –contestó el trilero riéndose-. ¿Te apuntas?

Edward asintió y se colocó delante de la mesa. El trilero sacó más cartas de su bolsillo y las colocó en orden, bocarriba, para que las viésemos. Después empezó a barajarlas y me ofreció el taco de cartas para que eligiese una. Saqué el as de trébol. La volví a meter entre las demás, el trilero las barajó un poco y las repartió a la velocidad de la luz sobre la mesa. Edward no dudó ni un momento. Levantó la segunda por la derecha y me la mostró. Había acertado. El trilero nos pagó los cincuenta dólares, y Edward me los dio a mí. Los rechacé.

-No me sentiría bien aceptándolos –me excusé.

-Los he ganado para ti. Ya sé que su origen no es el más bonito y decente de todos, pero son tuyos. Si no los quieres, regálalos, pero no me los devuelvas.

Me metió el billete en el bolsillo a la fuerza. Cuando nos hubimos alejado un poco, le dije:

-Perdona por lo de "novia".

Estaba avergonzadísima. Me había costado un gran esfuerzo pronunciar esa frase, sobretodo la palabra final.

-No me ha molestado –dijo Edward.

Eso me tranquilizó un poco, pero no lo suficiente. Quise llenar el silencio, pues en ese momento era de lo más incómodo.

-¿A qué subimos ahora? –pregunté.

-¿De verdad te apetece subir a algo? –me miró suspicaz.

-Sí, sí –dije rápidamente.

_No, no, _pensé.

Soltó el aire, lánguido.

-Si tú lo _dices_…

Nos acercamos a la atracción más cercana. Se llamaba "El túnel del terror". Típico, pero me bastaba. Edward sacó el dinero para pagar las entradas en la taquilla, pero yo le pellizqué la mano, pues quería pagar yo. Me hice muchísimo daño en los dedos, y Edward aprovechó ese momento para meter el billete por la ranura y coger las dos entradas. No había cola, así que subimos en la primera vagoneta que encontramos. Ésta arrancó y nos introdujo en un pasillo oscuro. El techo estaba iluminado por luces de neón bastante lóbregas, y, aunque a nuestra altura no se veía nada, me estampé contra varias telarañas que colgaban en el medio. Después de esas dos, Edward, que sí parecía verlas, puso el brazo delante de mi rostro para evitar que me rozasen.

De pronto un esqueleto fluorescente se lanzó contra mis ojos. Grité por el sobresalto. A partir de entonces estuve prevenida y no grité más. Llegamos a un pasillo algo más iluminado. A los lados de la vía había altavoces de los que se desprendían sonidos pretenciosamente tétricos: el chirrido de una puerta, una risa malévola, chillidos de vampiros y de ratas… Miré a Edward. Por alguna razón, pensé, encajaba bastante bien en aquel lugar. Me miró de reojo.

Cuando salimos de la atracción, me disculpé por haberle hecho pagar por un entretenimiento tan mediocre.

-No te preocupes –dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

Habíamos vuelto a la montaña rusa. Delante de nosotros estaba la taquilla, y detrás de la señora que vendía las fichas, había una pantalla con…

-¡Vamos a comprar nuestra foto! –dijo Edward.

-¡No! –traté de retenerle. Clavé los pies en el suelo y tiré hacia atrás, pero fue completamente inútil. Edward era mil veces más fuerte, y me arrastró de nuevo hacia la caseta.

Compró la fotografía y me la enseñó, pero yo cerré los ojos para no verla.

-No seas tonta –me animó-. Salimos bien.

-No dudo de que _tú _salgas bien –repliqué.

-Mírala –me puso la foto en las manos.

Suspiré y abrí los ojos. Sorprendentemente, Edward tenía razón. Salíamos bien. Los dos. Observé la foto con detenimiento. Estábamos en el vagón, cayendo en picado y con cara de velocidad, y yo tenía mis brazos alrededor de los hombros de Edward.

-Me gustaría tenerla, pero quédatela tú –me dijo.

-¿Sabes qué vamos a hacer ahora? –le pregunté.

-¿Qué? –estaba expectante.

-Vamos a buscar una fotocopiadora –dije levantando la foto.

-¿A estas horas? –preguntó mosqueado.

-Estamos en Nueva York, Edward. La ciudad que nunca duerme.

En efecto. Cuando llegué a casa a las cuatro de la madrugada, no dormí nada. No hasta el día siguiente. Entré sin hacer ruido, con los zapatos en la mano, y dejé un reguero de arena a mi paso. Entré en mi habitación y coloqué el caballete delante de la ventana, como siempre. Arrastré el taburete, cogí un pincel y la paleta de colores y empecé a dibujar.

A las seis de la tarde del día siguiente lo acabé. No era ninguna maravilla, pero si alguien lo veía, no me iba a avergonzar –salvo si quien lo veía era Edward-. A partir de mi puntura, nadie podría saber nunca cuán maravilloso y único era él, pero podría tener una idea aproximada. Lo había dibujado tal cual estaba en mi memoria, hasta el último detalle: Edward en la playa, recortado contra el cielo nocturno y el pelo alborotado, mirando el mar… Lo envolví con cuidado y lo guardé en el altillo de mi armario, a buen recaudo.

Me metí en la cama sin desayunar –bueno, mejor dicho; sin merendar- y no tardé ni un minuto en dormirme. Tuve un sueño extraño.

Un niño pequeño entraba en el salón de su casa, el día de Navidad. El árbol estaba decorado de arriba abajo y a los pies había un gran montón de regalos brillantes. El niño, que tenía el pelo castaño claro y los ojos verdes, cogía el más grande de todos los paquetes, con una sonrisa inmensa en la boca. Rasgaba el papel con nerviosismo y sacaba una muñeca. Pero no la desechaba como cualquier niño habría hecho si le hubiesen regalado algo así, sino que empezaba a peinarle el pelo oscuro con los dedos. Le daba un beso en la frente y la levantaba muy alto, tanto como sus bracitos le permitían, y la miraba como si fuese un trofeo. Entonces la muñeca perdía la cabeza y el niño de ojos verdes rompía a llorar desconsolado. Trataba de unir la cabeza de la muñeca con el resto del cuerpo, pero no lo conseguía.

Me desperté incómoda. No había descansado bien. Miré la hora en el móvil. Eran las siete de la mañana. Del día siguiente, claro. Era… lunes. El estómago me vibró, urgiéndome para que comiera algo. Bajé a la cocina y me senté sobre la encimera con una tostada en una mano y un zumo de naranja en la otra. Cuando terminé de desayunar, me duché. Dejé que el agua caliente abriese todos mis poros y me limpiase hasta el hueso. Me envolví en una toalla blanca y me puse delante del espejo. Tenía las ojeras muy marcadas. Me enjuagué la cara y comencé a secarme el pelo.

Al volver a mi habitación me encontré con mi madre en el pasillo, esperándome.

-Buenos días –le dije.

-Sí, sí. Buenos días. ¿A qué hora llegaste?

-A las cuatro, creo.

-¿Y no te has acostado todavía? –me preguntó.

-A las cuatro de la madrugada… de ayer –expliqué.

-¡Ah! Pues no me había enterado. En fin. ¿Sabes dónde está tu padre?

-Eh… creo que tenía un paciente enfermo… ¿Puede ser?

-¡Es verdad! ¡Qué cabeza la mía! Bueno, pues parece ser que tengo el día libre. Me voy de compras. ¿Quieres venir?

-Estoy cansada –me excusé.

-Oh. Vaya. Como quieras, cielito. No me esperes para comer –me avisó.

Se metió en su habitación y el sonido de las perchas corriendo sobre una barra de acero llegó a mis oídos.

Me metí en mi habitación y me vestí con una falda, una camisa de manga corta y unas bailarinas, de negro riguroso. ¿Qué hacer en un día de verano? Me quedaba más de un mes por delante y muchas actividades que hacer, pero ninguna tan apasionante y adictiva como verle a él. Pero no quería agobiarle, así que esperé a que mi madre se fuera para decidir qué hacer. Me asomé a la ventana: hacía un día horrible, y parecía que iba a llover de un momento a otro. Miré mi conjunto negro, condenado a quedarse dentro de casa sin nadie que lo admirara.

Llamaron a la puerta. Recorrí el pasillo dando pequeños saltitos y abrí la puerta con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola –me saludó-. ¿Puedo pasar?

Me reí de su broma y le tendí la mano. Cerré la puerta tras nosotros dos y me quedé mirando su amplia espalda.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Edward? –pregunté poniendo ambas manos sobre sus hombros.

Levantó las manos hacia atrás, aferró mis muñecas, se agachó un poco y con un pequeño impulso me subió a caballito. Mi corazón martilleaba mi pecho contra su espalda. Me había abrazado a una estatua de hielo.

-Te echaba de menos –respondió.

El aire salió de mis pulmones liviano y caliente. Edward enganchó sus brazos bajo mis rodillas para sujetarme y me llevó hasta el salón. Yo anudé mis brazos delante de su pecho y palpé sus pectorales en busca de algo… ¿Dónde demonios latía su corazón? No conseguí encontrar los latidos bajo su pecho. Algo más que añadir a mi lista sobre "cosas desconcertantes sobre Edward que no me importa ignorar".

Apoyé la barbilla en su hombro y le abracé con más fuerza. Cerré los ojos.

_Que el tiempo, el mundo, la vida, las ruedas de los coches, el sol, las manecillas del reloj,… se paren en este momento. _

Edward me dejó en el suelo y se volvió hacia mí. Me miró con tristeza.

-¿Qué te pasa? –le pregunté al tiempo que cogía una de sus manos.

-Creo que te voy a decepcionar –contestó.

-No me importaría.

-No digas eso.

-Es la verdad. Conocerte ya ha sido lo mejor de mi vida –dije, y al instante me avergoncé por habérselo dicho.

-Estoy siendo injusto y egoísta, aunque no lo sepas –me avisó.

-Me da igual. Prefiero no enterarme. La ignorancia da la felicidad, ¿no? –musité.

-Eso dicen… -aceptó finalmente.

Nos sentamos en el sofá. Puse la televisión por llenar un poco el ambiente, pero ninguno de los dos le prestó atención.

-¿Qué tal has dormido? –me preguntó tocándome el dorso de la mano.

Tardé unos segudos en reaccionar. Edward me miraba con un gran interés.

-Pues… no sé qué decirte. Regular –respondí.

-¿Por qué? ¿Has tenido alguna pesadilla…?

-He… he soñado contigo –dije de pronto-. No sé por qué he dicho eso. He soñado con un niño pequeño que se parecía a ti… supongo que eras tú, al fin y al cabo.

-¿Y qué has soñado? –quiso saber.

-Ese niño recibía un regalo el día de Navidad: una muñeca. Jugaba con ella muy feliz, aunque, después, la muñeca perdía la cabeza y el niño lloraba desconsolado.

No sabía si Edward estaba prestando atención a mis palabras: parecía concentrado en otra cosa. De pronto me miró a los ojos.

-¿Desde cuándo sueñas conmigo?

-Desde que te conocí.

-¿Has soñado antes con cosas parecidas?

-Creo que siempre –contesté-. Una vez soñé que mi abuela compraba un soldadito de plomo con los ojos azules, y después me enteré de que mi padre es adoptado.

-Eso es un don –dijo Edward.

Le sonreí.

-No, no. Lo digo en serio –insistió-. Es un don. Sueñas con recuerdos.

-¡Vamos, Edward! No sigas.

-No estoy de broma, Evelyn.

-¿Me estás diciendo que he soñado con tu pasado?

-Probablemente –me aseguró.

-Edward… -le pedí en una voz suplicante que dejase aquella farsa.

-No me crees, ¿verdad?

-Es muy difícil creer algo así. ¿Qué pensarías tú de mí si te dijera que tienes un don?

Edward se apartó de mí un palmo. Le miré extrañada.

_¿Qué he hecho? ¿Por qué está tan alterado? No le he insultado… no he hecho nada para molestarle… si pensaba que me iba a creer que tengo un don… Por favor. Un don. ¿Y qué más? Edward… no te alejes. _

Giró la cara hacia mí con los ojos apenados.

-Perdona. Creo que he llevado demasiado lejos esta broma –dijo con un tono tranquilizador.

Me relajé al instante.

-Venga, ¿qué quieres hacer hoy? –me preguntó palmeándome el hombro.

-No tengo fuerzas para otro viaje en montaña rusa –le avisé.

-Tranquila. De todas formas, ahora que lo pienso… Hace un tiempo horrible.

_¿Significa eso que nos vamos a quedar en casa…?_

-¿Quieres pasar el día conmigo? –le pregunté.

Entornó los ojos y respondió:

-¿Acaso no estoy aquí?

-No sé. A lo mejor sólo querías devolverme la fotocopia de la fotografía, o pedirme que te devolviera el dinero…

-No seas tonta. Ya fui una vez tan miserable como para aceptar tu dinero –me recordó.

-Si yo no hubiese sido tan tonta y tú tan miserable, no estaríamos donde estamos –puntualicé.

-¿Y dónde estamos, exactamente? –preguntó.

Me quedé sin palabras. Balbuceé algo incomprensible y Edward estalló en una carcajada, que fue perdiendo intensidad hasta convertirse en una sonrisa torcida.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Me giré hacia el pasillo con los ojos como platos.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó Edward levantándose.

-No lo sé. No esperaba a nadie.

-¿Me escondo?

-Espera en la cocina.

Me obedeció al instante y desapareció de mi lado. Recorrí el pasillo y atisbé por la mirilla. Julia. Tenía que abrirle.

-Hola –la saludé-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Entró sin que yo le diese permiso. No podía quejarme de su comportamiento. No era culpa suya: yo hacía lo mismo en su casa.

-Pues estaba preocupada por ti –me dijo quitándose los zapatos y dejándolos al lado de la puerta, a la japonesa. Venía para largo-. Como de repente dejaste de llamarme…

-Ah, sí. Perdona. Estoy mucho mejor –le aseguré.

-Lo sé. Se te nota en la cara. ¿A qué se debe? ¿Has hecho las paces con ese chico?

Apreté los labios. Edward podía escucharla, lo que podía llegar a ser francamente bochornoso.

-Mira, Julia. Ahora no tengo tiempo. Si vuelves en otro momento…

-¿Estás de broma? Encima de que cruzo media ciudad para ver a mi amiga moribunda… -dijo haciéndose la víctima. No estaba dolida, pero evidentemente era una actuación con doble intención-. Qué sed tengo… -se dirigió hacia la cocina.

-¡Eh! ¡Julia! ¡No vayas a la cocina! –dije en voz alta para advertir a Edward.

Mi amiga se giró para mirarme confusa.

-¿Qué dices?

Llegamos a la cocina. Estaba vacía. Suspiré aliviada. Saqué un vaso y se lo puse en la mano.

-¿Me esperas _aquí_? –hice hincapié en el lugar exacto en el que tenía que esperar.

Julia asintió teatralmente llevándose el vaso a la boca.

Salí de la cocina y crucé el pasillo mirando en todas las direcciones. Llegué a la escalera y Edward salió a mi paso. Había estado en el piso de arriba. Nos quedamos parados en el mismo escalón.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? –me preguntó moviendo la cabeza hacia el piso de abajo.

Tardé bastante en decidirlo. No podía echar a Julia de mi casa sin darle una explicación. Hubiera sido muy desconsiderado y precisamente ella era una de las personas que menos se merecerían ese trato. Además, si la echaba, Edward podía pensar que tenía algún trastorno mental, pues no existía ningún motivo racional para ocultarle como si fuese un fugitivo. Y, definitivamente, puesto que tenía que dejar a mi amiga quedarse, no podía pedirle a Edward que esperase quién sabía cuánto tiempo en mi habitación.

-Vamos a saludarla –dije dejando caer los hombros.

Fuimos hasta la entrada de la cocina, y justo antes de entrar, Edward me cogió la mano con fuerza. Di un respingo y traté de recordar quién era, dónde estaba y por qué era el mundo tan maravilloso.

Cuando finalmente dimos un paso dentro, Julia estaba de espaldas calentándose algo en el microondas. Carraspeé y se dio la vuelta. Tiró el vaso al suelo, que se quebró en mil pedazos en el suelo, se quedó pálida y las pupilas se le contrayeron.

-Él es Edward –la informé. Simplemente Edward-. Edward, ella es Julia, mi mejor amiga.

Él inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo, lo que era muy prudente, pues, probablemente, si se hubiese acercado más a ella, habríamos tenido que practicarle primeros auxilios.

El labio inferior de Julia comenzó a temblar, y al final consiguió esbozar una sonrisa muy tensa, con los ojos muy abiertos y las mejillas pálidas. Entonces dejó de mirar el rostro de Edward por un momento y miró nuestras manos unidas con los ojos bizcos.

-Tengo que irme –dijo de repente, levantando la mirada-. Adiós.

Salió de la cocina pasando a nuestro lado y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Salí a su encuentro.

-No tienes por qué irte –la avisé en voz baja, habiéndome separado de Edward.

-Yo creo que sí –repuso con la respiración entrecortada-. Vuelvo en otro momento. O mejor ya me llamas tú. Adiós, adiós –abrió la puerta y salió.

Cerré la puerta tras de ella y me quedé con la mano en el frío picaporte. No había salido tan mal, después de todo. No había tenido que echarla, y había sido bastante amable con ella. Si la llamaba después para preguntarle cómo estaba, no tendría motivos para enfadarse conmigo.

Las manos frías de Edward se deslizaron por mi cuello, y se me pusieron los pelos de punta. Un tambor comenzó a retumbar en mi pecho. No había estado con ningún chico antes, pero me negaba a pensar que ese fuera el efecto habitual causado por todos ellos. Tenía que ser cosa de Edward.

Me di la vuelta y le miré a los ojos. O me lo estaba imaginando, o se oscurecían por momentos.

-Es muy maja tu amiga –me dijo.

-Cuando no está al borde de un ataque de nervios aún lo es más –le aseguré riéndome.

Los dos terminamos de reírnos y suspiramos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? –me preguntó tocándome la barbilla con su pétreo pulgar.

_Se me ocurren un millón de cosas…_

-Fuera hace mal tiempo, definitivamente. Podríamos… ¿ver una película? –propuse.

-Me parece bien –aceptó-. ¿Quieres que vaya al videoclub o tienes alguna buena por aquí?

-Vamos a ver.

Fuimos hasta el salón y nos agachamos delante del mueble de la televisión para sacar películas del armarito de abajo. Yo empecé a sacar películas de acción, de aventuras o de ciencia ficción –descartando las románticas, por supuesto, o podríamos encontrarnos en una situación muy violenta. Mi situación con Edward no estaba clara. Al menos para mí no-. Edward, sin embargo, metió la mano hasta el fondo del armarito y sacó una caja blanca, en cuya tapa estaba escrito con rotulador permanente el contenido.

_¡No!_

Me lancé encima de él para evitar que la abriese, pero fue más rápido que yo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba detrás del sofá, con una mirada maliciosa.

-¡No abras eso! –le supliqué comenzando a perseguirle por el salón.

-No me vas a atrapar –me contestó. Se paró al otro lado de la mesa-. Puede ser divertido –agitó la caja y su contenido.

-Tú seguro que te lo pasas en grande, pero para mí puede ser realmente vergonzoso. Por favor, devuévemela –dije extendiendo la mano en al aire.

-¿Y perderme a la adorable Evelyn en pañales?

-¡No pongas esas cintas!

Edward debió de percibir entonces la desesperación del tono de mi voz, porque me pidió perdón y me devolvió la caja.

Suspiré agradecida y la volví a meter donde estaba, muy al fondo, donde no pudiera encontrarla nadie. Me pasé la mano por la frente: había sudado y todo.

-Me parece que no tengo buenas películas –me quejé.

-No es verdad –negó con la cabeza-. Pero de todas formas hay otras cosas que me apetecen más.

Cada vez que Edward decía una frase parecida, yo tenía que confiar en que mis costillas serían lo suficientemente fuertes como para resistir los embates de mi corazón.

-Entonces… ¿qué hacemos? –pregunté poniéndome de rodillas.

Edward gateó por la alfombra lentamente hasta mí, y su rostro se quedó a un palmo del mío. Me perdí en sus ojos.

-Estás muy nerviosa –observó.

_Para no estarlo... El corazón me late tan fuerte que los vecinos se deben pensar que alguien está dando martillazos._

Tragué saliva. ¿Qué iba a ocurrir? No quería pensar en lo que podía pasar, independientemente del resultado. No sabía lo que sucedería tanto si se acercaba aún más, como si se retiraba. ¿Qué estaba pasando por su cabeza en ese instante?

-Me preguntaba… -dijo, casi contestando a mi pregunta mental-, si sería correcto…

Estaba tan cerca de mí que podía ver las vetas de sus oscuros iris, tan misteriosos y magnéticos.

-¿Si sería correcto el qué? –pregunté con la voz temblorosa.

-Hacer lo que te da miedo que haga –contestó-. Sé que por una parte quieres que ocurra, y por otra no sabes si serías capaz de superarlo –me dijo, como si hubies leído mis pensamientos-. Y todo se complica aún más cuando juegas en desventaja.

Se me escapó una risita muda y débil.

-Evelyn… -atrajo mi atención hacia sus ojos-. No esperes nada de mí, o te decepcionaré –su voz era severa-. Promete que no depositarás tus esperanzas ni tus ilusiones en mí –le miré confusa-. Promételo –insistió.

-Lo prometo.

Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa torcida y encantadora, y se dirigieron hacia los míos…


	2. Capítulo 3 y 4

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Como una flecha inesquivable, sus labios se clavaron con suavidad en mi mandíbula. Sus manos recogieron mi rostro y lo encerraron en una prisión de hielo. Sin despegar sus gélidos labios de mi piel, recorrió la línea de mi mandíbula hasta tocar la comisura de mis labios, y allí, anidaron y volaron lejos de mi rostro. Abrí los ojos, aturdida. Deslicé mis dedos por su nuca y aferré su cabello con fuerza. Ambos nos inclinamos hacia el otro al mismo tiempo, y en ese momento, toqué el cielo.

Rocé sus labios con timidez, aterrorizada de cometer algún error por mi inexperiencia. Edward pareció percatarse y tomó la iniciativa. Presionó su boca fuertemente contra la mía, y sentí un jadeo atrapado en su garganta. Cuando separó los labios, un aliento frío lleno mi boca, y me estremecí. Sin proponérmelo, mordí su labio inferior con fuerza; con tanta que debería haber sangrado, pero no fue así. Edward era duro como la piedra. Me aparté para comprobar su reacción: no estaba molesto; sonreía. Volví a cerrar los ojos y sellé sus labios con un beso lento e inseguro. Una de las manos de Edward soltó mi rostro y se perdió en mi cabello.

Me emocioné hasta límites insospechados. Comencé a sentir la sangre palpitar en mis labios, aprisionados contra los suyos, y de pronto, Edward se puso rígido y se apartó de mí. Gemí de rabia e impotencia. Debería haber durado más. Quién sabía si tendría una nueva oportunidad…

-Lo siento –dijo él.

-Te perdono si vuelves –le apremié con una soltura impropia de mí.

Sonrió ante mi descaro y sujetó mi cintura con ambas manos. Me dio un beso suave en la frente, me besó los párpados, los pómulos, cogió mis manos, las abrió usando sus largos y gélidos dedos y besó su interior.

Suspiré agotada. El corazón me latía tan deprisa y me faltaba tanto el aire como si hubiese corrido durante tres días seguidos. Me tumbé en la alfombra con una mano en el pecho. Edward se recostó a mi lado y se quedó en silencio. Lo agradecí.

_¿Qué digo ahora? ¿Me callo o hablo? ¿Ha sido tan maravilloso para mí como para él? ¿Va a repetirse? ¿Le miro?_

Edward me puso una mano sobre el pecho y suspiró en mi oreja.

-¿Prefieres que no digamos nada? –preguntó.

Le miré angustiada y asentí.

Pasamos una eternidad en silencio. Lo único que vi durante un período de tiempo asombrosamente largo, fue el techo, alto y blanco, sin cambios. No me atrevía a rodar sobre la alfombra para mirarle. Sentía su respiración a mi lado, tendido junto a mí, y la piel se me fue enfriando conforme pasó el tiempo por su cercanía.

Estaba pasando por un momento de profunda angustia vital. Aunque acababa de suceder lo impensable, lo maravilloso, lo increíble y lo totalmente inesperado, la incertidumbre sobre cuál sería su opinión me estaba mordiendo las entrañas. Tenía miedo de mirarle a los ojos y descubrirlos lejanos, cerrados a mí para siempre.

Entonces, en algún momento, puede que un minuto después, o quizás tres horas, Edward se inclinó sobre mí y presionó mis labios con suavidad. Sujeté sus hombros y suspiré con los ojos cerrados, reteniéndole cerca de mí.

-Abre los ojos, Evelyn –me ordenó dulcemente.

Era imposible desobedecer a Edward. Separé los párpados un milímetro. Su rostro estaba a medio palmo del mío. Los volví a cerrar.

-No tengas miedo, y ábrelos –insistió con un tono de voz rayano en la diversión.

Probablemente, visto desde fuera, mi reacción tenía que estar siendo bastante ridícula. ¿Le había besado y ahora no tenía valor para mirarle a los ojos?

Me incorporé y pegué mi frente a la de Edward. Una de dos: o yo tenía fiebre, o él estaba más helado que nunca. Recorrí su cabeza con los dedos temblorosos y los ojos cerrados, trazando líneas desde el nacimiento del pelo hasta su nuca. Sin previo aviso, Edward desvaneció la separación de nuestros labios y los volvió a unir. El aire vibraba en la boca de Edward, posiblemente porque estaba intentando contener una carcajada. Me separé de él y le miré a los ojos, dolida.

-No me estaba riendo de ti, tonta –me consoló.

-No me extrañaría nada –le contesté evitando su mirada.

Suspiró.

-Eres muy divertida, Evelyn –me dijo de pronto-. Pero no creas que me río de ti. Eso nunca. Si me río, es contigo, porque me pareces muy graciosa, y sobretodo, adorable.

-Pero si no he dicho nada…

-No hace falta que hables para que yo me entretenga contigo –repuso.

-Tampoco hace falta que tú hables para que yo me entretenga contigo –le di la vuelta a sus palabras y le volví a besar.

Edward se rió. La risa de Edward debería haber sido declarada Patrimonio de la Humanidad. Estaba segura de que si grababan su risa y la ponían de música de ambiente en los hospitales, los enfermos sanarían mucho antes.

Cuando al mediodía comencé a estar hambrienta, Edward escondió el teléfono en alguna parte de la casa y se guardó mi móvil en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, pues sabía que no tenía el suficiente valor como para sacarlo de ahí. Jugaba sucio. Lo que estaba tratando de evitar era que encargase una pizza por teléfono, pues, según él, ese día se merecía una comida más especial. Como fuera había comenzado a diluviar, se introdujo en mi cocina sin que yo le autorizase y comenzó a rebuscar en la nevera. Me miró aturdido.

-¿Tú sabes cocinar esto? Porque yo no soy ningún maestro de los fogones, pero aquí sólo hay comida dietética –se quejó.

-Es cosa de mi madre –expliqué-. ¿Por qué crees que quería pedir una pizza?

-No insistas. Las pizzas pueden estar bien para otras ocasiones, pero para un día como hoy, no pienso dejarte comer tal cosa.

-¿Se puede saber qué celebramos? –pregunté, ignorante.

Edward cerró la puerta de la nevera y se puso una mano en el pecho, como si fuese a cantar el himno nacional.

-El día en el que volví a creer en la vida –dijo solemnemente-. Gracias a ti.

_Voy a tener que comprarme mejillas nuevas… de tanto calentarlas se me están dando de sí, como los calcetines._

-Yo me defiendo bastante bien –le dije. Después de dieciséis años cuidando de mí misma, tenía las nociones básicas de cocina bastante bien aprendidas.

-Vuelvo en un minuto –me dijo.

Salió de la cocina y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-¡Espera! –le detuve-. ¿Puedo hacer algo antes de que te vayas?

Se rió muchísimo, como si ya le hubiese dicho lo que quería hacer, y asintió.

Le cogí por el cuello de la camisa y le besé.

-¡Que tengas un buen día, cariño! –le dije doblando una pierna hacia atrás y poniéndome de puntillas con la otra, como un ama de casa de hacía cincuenta años que despide a su marido por la mañana.

Vi que el coche de Edward estaba aparcado justo enfrente de mi casa. Entró, arrancó y desapareció a la velocidad del rayo.

Había algo en Edward que me había hecho actuar de esa manera, que me había hecho hacer esa gracia. Había algo en Edward que me recordaba a los hombres de varias décadas atrás, como si perteneciese a una generación muy anterior.

Suspiré y volví a la cocina. No me había dicho adónde se iba, pero supuse que iría a comprar algo. Llené una cacerola con agua y la puse a hervir, por si acaso. Me senté en la encimera de mármol a esperar y encendí la radio. En cuanto empezó a sonar, miré sorprendida el aparatito. ¿Desde cuándo emitían música tipo twist y charlestón? A los pocos minutos me acostumbré bastante al ritmo, e incluso llegué a mover los pies al rápido compás de la música.

Cuando Edward volvió y le abrí la puerta se quedó absorto, escuchando la música. Seguramente también se preguntaba de qué mente retorcida había salido la idea de emitir ese tipo de música, a esas horas, y en esa cadena.

Esparcimos las bolsas de la compra de Edward por toda la bancada y yo empecé a sacar todo lo que había comprado con el mismo entusiasmo que un niño pequeño que desenvuelve un gran regalo.

-¿Tenías pensado alimentar a un ejército o no te has parado a pensar en todo lo que comprabas? Aquí hay comida para una semana. ¿Cómo se lo voy a explicar a mis padres? Y más importante aún, ¿no te das cuenta de que te gastas demasiado dinero en mí?

-¡Bah! –dijo agitando la mano y quitándole importancia a mis palabras-. Es dinero bien gastado. Y respecto a lo de tus padres, no creo que se fijen mucho.

Le miré de refilón. Me había dolido un poco lo que acababa de decir. Mis padres me ignoraban, cierto, pero ¿por qué lo sabía él, si ni siquiera los había visto?

-Edward… -le dije con voz quejumbrosa.

-¿Qué más he hecho mal? –preguntó riéndose-. ¡No suelo hacer la compra en un supermercado!

-Es que has comprado preparado desde sushi hasta roastbeef.

-¿Y?

-Pues dos cosas. Una: esto cuesta un dineral; dos: si nos lo comemos todo junto nos provocará una indigestión.

-Ah…

Elegí lo más fácil de cocinar: iba a hacer espaghetis boloñesa. Y punto. No quería desgraciar el resto de la comida intentando preparar algo que estaba fuera de mis posibilidades.

Lancé la pasta en la cacerola y comencé a removerla.

-¿Puedes ir preparando la salsa, por favor? –le indiqué a Edward señalando los ingredientes.

Por un breve momento, me miró como si le hubiese pedido que resolviera un problema de física cuántica, pero finalmente se puso manos a la obra. De todas formas, tuve que ir indicándole qué hacer. Tengo que reconocer que era divertido ver a Edward más perdido que un pulpo en un garaje. Parecía completamente desubicado, como si jamás se hubiese preparado un mísero sándwich, o hubiese perdido la costumbre. Era un gran alivio ver que no era perfecto en todo.

Me acerqué a él y me coloqué a su lado, observando lo que hacía con severa mirada de profesora. Cubrí sus manos con las mías y las guié paso a paso, de ingrediente en ingrediente. Cuando estaba a punto de coger la sal, me plantó un beso y de la impresión perdí el equilibrio, apoyé una mano en la encimera, pero estaba cubierta de aceite y me resbalé, barriéndolo todo con el brazo y precipitándolo al suelo.

Pateé el suelo mientras él se reía.

-¡No me desconcentres! –exclamé.

Me puse en cuclillas para empezar a recoger aquel estropicio, pero Edward me puso una mano en el hombro.

-Esto ha sido culpa mía. Ya lo recojo yo: podrías cortarte –me previno.

-¿Y tú no? –pregunté poniendo los brazos en jarras.

Levantó la mirada y me guiñó un ojo. No le hice caso. Me agaché de todos modos para ayudarle.

-Evelyn, en serio –me dijo bloqueándome con un brazo. Como no le obedecía, me miró a los ojos y me advirtió-: Si no me dejas hacerlo solo, te torturaré.

-Está bien –dije apartándome-. Tampoco es la mayor ilusión de mi vida limpiar el suelo.

Seguí removiendo la pasta, ahora huérfana y triste. Edward recogió todos los cristales, los metió en una bolsa y los tiró a la basura. Sacó la fregona del armario y comenzó a fregar el suelo con esmero. Se agachó a mis pies para recoger unos pequeños cristalitos que se habían quedado encajados entre las juntas de las baldosas del suelo –me resultó increíble que pudiese verlos; para mí eran invisibles- y, sintiéndole tan cerca, terminé de arruinar la comida.

Edward me rozó un tobillo con su gélida piel e hice un movimiento tremendamente torpe y brusco. La cazuela, llena de agua hirviendo, se precipitó sobre la encimera, y toda el agua que contenía cayó sobre Edward, que estaba agachado en el suelo.

Jamás me había sentido tan culpable.

El agua hirviendo empapó la espalda de Edward y salpicó mi mano y mi brazo derechos, quemándome la piel. No pensé en el daño que me había hecho el agua, sino en el estado de Edward. Se levantó del suelo chorreando y me miró a los ojos. Yo no podía verle bien, pues estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios y las lágrimas emborronaban mi visión. Temblaba de arriba abajo. Qué le había hecho. Se acercó a mí sin inmutarse. No parecía dolorido, a pesar de que su espalda humeaba por el agua caliente evaporándose. No quería mirarle.

Pasó sus brazos sobre mis hombros y me susurró al oído:

-Estoy bien, Evelyn. No ha pasado nada.

Me aferré a él con tanta fuerza que me hice daño y comencé a llorar. Creía que le había abrasado toda la espalda, y estaba perfectamente. Sorprendente. Pero no me pregunté el motivo, tan sólo lloré de alivio y palpé toda su piel, gélida como siempre, libre de ampollas o quemaduras.

-Lo siento muchísimo –repetí por enésima vez.

Edward terminó de secarme las lágrimas y recogió mi brazo magullado para observarlo.

-Necesitas ir al médico –objetó.

-No –me negué-. Necesito otra cosa.

Edward me miró a los ojos y supe que sabía a qué me refería. Besó con sus gélidos labios mi piel enrojecida y abrasada. Al principio di un respingo por el contraste de temperatura, pero después sentí un gran alivio. Al fin y al cabo, estaba haciendo las veces de un cubito de hielo. Cogió el dorso de mi mano y lo sostuvo sobre su mejilla helada. Le acaricié con la otra mano.

-Lo siento –insistí.

-Aquí la única perjudicada has sido tú. Deja de culparte. Estoy bien, Evelyn, de verdad.

-Es que no consigo explicármelo –sacudí la cabeza.

-¿No habíamos quedado en que podrías vivir sin saber algunas cosas de mí?

Bajé la mirada.

-Sí –contesté.

-Pues no te preocupes más y coge tus cosas, que nos vamos al médico.

-¿Es necesario?

-Sí –respondió con firmeza.

Me ayudó a meterme en el coche y me cerró la puerta con cuidado. Era la segunda vez que me llevaba en su Volvo plateado. Condujo en silencio hasta el hospital con una sola mano. Con la otra apretaba mi brazo y mi mano quemados para aliviar el dolor y retardar la aparición de las ampollas. Aparcó delante del edificio blanco y acristalado y nada más salir del coche me llevó en brazos hasta la puerta de urgencias. Le habría dicho que no era necesario, que no me había roto las piernas y que me dejase en el suelo, pero claro, eso, evidentemente, habría significado dejar de estar en brazos de Edward. Me llevó hasta el mostrador y comenzó a hablarle a la chica que estaba sentada al otro lado como si tuviera la culpa de todo.

-Necesito sus datos –repuso ella con toda la calma del mundo y poniéndose unas gafas de pasta rosa-. ¿Nombre?

-Evelyn Parker –contestó Edward.

-¿Edad?

-Dieciséis años –siguió contestando él todas las preguntas.

-Está bien –dijo finalmente, dejando el formulario a un lado-. En cuanto puedan os harán pasar. Esperad a que os llamen.

Edward me llevó hasta la sala de espera y me dejó en una de las incómodas sillas.

-Ojalá nos atendiera mi padre –suspiró.

-¿Es médico? –pregunté interesada.

-Sí. Uno de los mejores. El mejor –afirmó.

-Con permiso de mi padre –bromeé.

-Por supuesto –aceptó él-. ¿Te duele mucho?

-No –mentí-. Háblame de tu familia, Edward –le pedí. Quería que me distrajera del escozor que se extendía por todo mi brazo.

Él miró a nuestro alrededor, como comprobando que nadie le iba a escuchar.

-Mis padres se llaman Carlisle y Esme y tengo cuatro hermanos.

-¡Vaya! Y yo soy hija única… Tiene que ser divertido.

-Lo es –me dio la razón-. Son geniales.

-¿Cómo se llaman?

-Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie y… -dejó las palabras en el aire, como si hubiese estado a punto de añadir un nombre pero se hubiera arrepentido en el último momento-.

Le sonreí.

-Somos todos de la misma edad, más o menos.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo es eso? –pregunté asombrada.

-Carlisle nos adoptó a todos.

Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para no dejar traslucir mi asombro. Edward era adoptado. No tenía ningún problema con ello, evidentemente, pero jamás lo habría adivinado.

-En realidad, Carlisle no podría tener hijos tan mayores. Si le vieras… parece un chico joven. Bueno… es un chico joven.

-Y médico –apunté.

-Y médico –repitió Edward con una sonrisa de orgullo.

-Seguro que los echas de menos –indagué. Traté de interpretar los ojos de Edward.

-Sí, muchísimo –admitió.

-¿Y por qué estás aquí, tan lejos y solo?

-¿No tardan mucho? –dijo levantándose y acercándose al mostrador.

Al cabo de unos minutos volvió a sentarse a mi lado.

-Dice que no tardarán. Déjame ver tu brazo.

Lo puse sobre el reposabrazos que separaba su asiento del mío. Estaba tomando un aspecto francamente desagradable, pero a Edward no parecía molestarle en absoluto. Acercó sus labios a mi brazo y sopló sobre la herida. Cerré los ojos, libre de dolor mientras su aliento rozó mi piel.

-Parker, Evelyn –dijo una voz.

Despegué la cabeza del pecho de Edward y la levanté para mirar al médico que, por fin, decía mi nombre. Me despedí de todas las demás personas que habían estado esperando y cuyo único entretenimiento durante aquella hora había sido mirar a mi acompañante con ojos asombrados.

Seguimos al médico por un pasillo y nos hizo pasar a su consulta. Comenzó a teclear mis datos en el ordenador.

-¿Qué te ha pasado… Evelyn? –preguntó mirando mi ficha.

-Estábamos cocinando y se ha quemado con agua hirviendo –se adelantó Edward.

El médico escribió algo con el teclado. Esperamos en silencio un segundo.

-Bien, vamos a ver –dijo haciéndome una señal para que me sentase en la camilla.

Edward me ayudó a sentarme y se colocó detrás de mí. El médico examinó mi brazo poniéndose unas gafas sin patillas delante de los ojos y asintió.

-Es una quemadura de segundo grado –observó. Yo alcé los ojos. _Evidentemente_, pensé. Edward contuvo una risa detrás de mí-. Pero veo que la habéis controlado bien. ¿Le habéis aplicado hielo?

-Sí –contesté yo.

-No –contestó Edward secamente.

Me giré para mirarle. El médico también nos lanzó una mirada, extrañado.

-Lo mejor es el agua fría, pero no helada. Aunque el hielo es mejor que nada, si no cristaliza sobre la herida.

Me aplicó una crema por el antebrazo y por la mano, y después de los vendó. Me prescribió un par de medicamentos en caso de infección y me tendió la receta, escrita con indescifrable letra de médico.

Entramos en el coche en silencio, y Edward condujo de vuelta a casa. Me ayudó a salir y me sostuvo la puerta al entrar en casa.

-Siéntate en el sofá. Yo terminaré de recoger la cocina.

-Vale, gracias –le dije con una sonrisa.

Cogí el mando de la televisión y comencé a pasar los canales a toda velocidad, sin encontrar nada que me gustase. Finalmente la apagué y me acomodé en el sofá. A los pocos minutos volvió Edward y se sentó a mi lado, pero no me abrazó, ni me tocó.

-¿Qué te pasa? –le pregunté poniéndole la mano sobre un hombro.

Suspiró abatido.

-Parece que soy un imán para la mala suerte, en realidad…

-Lo siento, Edward. No quería hacerte pasar por esto. Has sido muy amable acompañándome.

-No me refería a eso –me cortó.

-¿Entonces? –inquirí.

-Nada –dijo.

Si Edward se negaba a hablar, era imposible obligarle, igual que era imposible desobedecerle. Yo al menos era nula en cuestiones que requiriesen llevarle la contraria. Le miré. Parecía pensativo. En ese momento estaba muy lejos de mí.

El estómago me rugió.

-¿No tienes hambre? –le pregunté.

Se giró para mirarme con unos ojos prácticamente negros. Eran intimidantes. Parpadeó.

-¿Qué te traigo? –preguntó poniéndose en pie.

-¡Una pizza, por favor! –supliqué con voz derrotada.

-Buena idea –opinó Edward-. Una apuesta segura.

-El número de la pizzería que me gusta está en la nevera.

Asintió y desapareció.

Me acerqué a la cocina y vi que estaba llamando desde el móvil. Me abalancé sobre el teléfono fijo del salón y llamé a mi propio móvil. Marqué mi número y lo dejé sobre la mesa, descolgado.

-¡Vaya! –exclamé asomándome a la cocina-. Me llaman. Tienes que devolvérmelo –dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Edward se metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y me puso mi móvil en la mano. Estaba helado.

Volví al salón y colgué el fijo.

_Soy una máquina_, pensé.

Me guardé el móvil recuperado y me senté de nuevo en el sofá envolviéndome con una manta. Me hice daño al rozarme el brazo.

-La pizza está en camino –dijo Edward reapareciendo.

-Gracias.

-No hay de qué –respondió fríamente.

Fruncí los labios.

-¿Qué te pasa? –repetí.

-Pues… que se suponía que hoy iba a ser un gran día, y mira cómo has acabado…

-Para mí sigue siendo un gran día, porque estás tú…

-Precisamente. De un tiempo a esta parte parece que únicamente provoco desgracias.

-¡Hala! –bufé.

-Es verdad. No soy bueno para nadie. O eso parece.

-¿Lo estás diciendo en serio? ¿De verdad lo piensas? –pregunté incrédula.

-Sí.

Me reí.

-Nadie, créeme, nadie es lo suficientemente bueno para ti –le aseguré.

-¡No! –dijo levantándose-. Tú también, no.

-¿Yo también qué?

Respiró fuertemente por la nariz, tratando de calmarse.

-Nada –dijo finalmente-. No quiero discutir.

-Yo tampoco –coincidí-. Y ahora, por favor, trae aquí cerca esa piel de hielo que Dios te ha dado…

Puso los ojos en blanco y volvió. Lo acogí entre mis brazos y pasé mi brazo vendado sobre sus hombros gélidos, apoyé la mejilla sobre su frente y suspiré.

-No hay mejor analgésico que tú… Si estás cerca todo deja de doler… -le susurré al oído.

Edward sonrió con amargura y me besó el dorso de la mano sana.

-Nunca había estado así con nadie –dijo con tristeza.

Me pareció una broma.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que nunca había estado tan… tranquilo con nadie. Nunca.

-¿Tranquilo? ¿Acaso tus anteriores novias te torturaban…? ¡No quiero decir que yo sea tu novia! –aclaré al instante, con el corazón acelerado.

Edward se rió.

-Estamos bien, Evelyn, y me encantaría quedarme así para siempre. Es tan fácil estar a tu lado…

-A mí también me encantaría quedarme así para siempre… -cogí su cara entre mis manos y besé sus labios, y no me moví ni un milímetro, no le solté.

-Tan sumamente fácil… -repitió Edward dándome un beso detrás de otro.

-Menos mal que estamos en verano –le dije-. Si nos hubiésemos conocido en invierno, habría tenido que llevar siempre un traje de neopreno para abrazarte.

-Te regalaré uno por Navidades.

-¿Insinúas acaso que seguiremos así dentro de seis meses? –pregunté.

Quería sonar desenfadada e irónica, pero lo cierto es que moría por saber la respuesta.

Edward se quedó en silencio durante un par de segundos, que para mí fueron eternos, como meditando a fondo su respuesta. Finalmente, suspiró y clavó sus ojos en los míos. Su mirada era resuelta, como si se hubiese quitado un gran peso de encima.

-Quiero apostar por ti –contestó con serenidad.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunté enarcando una ceja. No lo había entendido bien.

Edward sonrió y repitió lo mismo, vocalizando lentamente.

-Quiero apostar por ti, Evelyn Parker. Voy a jugármela. Contigo.

-Sigo sin entenderte –me encogí de hombros.

-Quiero convertirte en mi meta, en mi norte, en mi principio. ¿Así mejor?

-Creo que no estamos hablando el mismo idioma –insistí.

-Y yo creo que estás disfrutando muchísimo de lo que te estoy diciendo.

Saqué el labio inferior en una mueca infantil y me crucé de brazos. Resoplé.

-Eres muy vanidoso –le acusé mirando al tendido.

-Y tú te estás aprovechando de mi momento de sinceridad.

-No lo creo –negué con la cabeza. No pude contener más la sonrisa y las comisuras de mis labios empezaron a curvarse. Hice un esfuerzo por contenerme, pero sólo conseguí que me temblara la boca.

-¿Sabes qué? –me preguntó Edward poniéndose de pie.

Lo miré intrigada.

-¿Qué?

-Ya que tú te has aprovechado de mí, yo voy a hacer lo mismo –sonreí ante esas palabras-. Pero soy todo un caballero, así que voy a darte diez segundos de ventaja.

-No te entiendo…

-Uno, dos… -cerró los ojos y empezó a contar.

-¡Ah! –me levanté con brusquedad y eché a correr.

Subí hasta mi habitación y me escondí debajo de la cama. Sostuve mi brazo vendado encima del pecho y me pegué lo máximo posible a la pared. Un par de cuadros y alguna caja me hacían compañía allá abajo. Al instante siguiente comencé a oír los pasos de Edward resonando en la escalera. Contuve el aliento. El corazón comenzó a bombearme en las sienes y a pinzarme el pecho. Era inútil intentar solucionarlo: siempre que había jugado al escondite, me había puesto histérica, como si en vez de un amigo, me persiguiera un asesino.

Abrió la puerta de mi habitación.

_No puedo creer que estemos jugando al escondite como dos niños pequeños… No me hubiera imaginado que íbamos a acabar así… Tampoco, ahora que lo pienso, se me ocurre ningún chico con el que esto pudiera resultar igual de fascinante… Dios, esto es sólo un juego infantil y estoy atacada… Necesito respirar… _

Veía los zapatos de Edward a ras de suelo, inmóviles. Estaba oteando el horizonte. ¿Sabía ya dónde estaba yo y estaba manteniendo la tensión? Probablemente. La verdad es que no había sido muy imaginativa escondiéndome debajo de la cama.

Pareció darse por vencido y dirigió sus pasos hacia la salida, con parsimonia. Y, justo antes de salir, me dio el susto de mi vida. Su mano fría se cerró sobre uno de mis tobillos y el colchón amortiguó mi grito. Me arrastró fuera de la cama con cuidado, y me depositó sobre sus rodillas, pues se había agachado para sacarme.

-Me lo has puesto muy fácil –se quejó.

-Es que no soportaba la idea de estar lejos de ti más tiempo –me justifiqué con ojos acaramelados.

-¡No me mires así! –se tapó los ojos con las manos, como si mi mirada lo deslumbrase.

Me puse delante de él y descubrí su rostro con mi mano sana. Y me lancé para besarle. Edward pasó mi brazo herido sobre sus hombros, de manera que quedase colgando sobre su espalda, y yo me aferré con la otra mano a su cuello. Me abrazó con fuerza y se levantó, arrastrándome hacia arriba, con total facilidad. Edward era más alto que yo, así que, colgada de su cuello y sostenida por él, me quedé a un palmo del suelo, con los pies balanceándose bajo mi cuerpo como si fuese una muñeca.

Entonces enganchó mis muslos con sus brazos y yo enlacé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura.

-Estás fuerte –le dije aferrándome a sus hombros.

-Tonterías. Eres peso pluma –me aseguró.

Nos quedamos así, él de pie y sosteniéndome muy cerca. Imaginé los trazos que tendría que hacer con un pincel para dibujar sus ojos, ahora más cerca del carbón que de la miel.

-Es tan asombrosamente fácil… –susurró Edward.

-¿Hmmm?

Pegó la boca a mi garganta, palpitante por la emoción, y se quedó inmóvil. Por un momento creí que me sostenía una estatua inerte, pero entonces sus labios se movieron y recordé que era real. Cogió entonces mi muñeca izquierda y la aplastó contra su mejilla. Probablemente no era el comportamiendo más normal, teniendo en cuenta la situación, pero seguía siendo increíble.

Cuando me soltó, volví a sujetarme a sus hombros y él alargó el cuello para besar mi frente.

-¿Ya te has vengado de mí? –pregunté haciendo círculos con el dedo sobre su pecho.

-Más quisieras –contestó con los ojos encendidos.

Empezó a hacerme cosquillas en la cintura, y yo comencé a retorcerme en sus brazos y a patalear en el aire, en una carcajada contínua.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Para! ¡Detente! –le supliqué tratando de quitar sus manos de mis costados, pero resultaban ser demasiado firmes.

Dio un par de pasos hasta mi cama y me soltó, de manera que caí sobre el colchón y reboté un par de veces. Los muelles dejaron de hacer ruido y me quedé inmóvil, evaluando si Edward se había dado por satisfecho o aún quería torturarme más por obligarle a repetir aquellas palabras que tanto me habían gustado. Fruncí los labios y abrí mucho los ojos.

-¿Ya?

Asintió, satisfecho.

-¡Uf! Menos mal… Nunca me habían hecho cosquillas con tanta fuerza –me quejé-. Me duelen las costillas –me reí.

Pero Edward no se lo tomó a broma, al contrario. Su expresión se endureció y varias arrugas de preocupación aparecieron en su frente. Se agachó junto a la cama y comenzó a subir mi camiseta. Le puse las manos encima para detenerle.

-¿Qué haces?

-Déjame comprobar algo… -su mirada era inocente.

-Está bien –acepté ladeando la cabeza.

Contuve la respiración cuando Edward deslizó sus manos sobre la piel de mi cadera, enganchó el extremo de mi camiseta negra y tiró de él hacia arriba. Descubrió mi vientre y sus manos se posaron sobre mis costillas. Se quedó muy quieto.

-¿Qué pasa? –me incorporé para observar el motivo del silencio repentino de Edward y reprimí un grito de espanto.

Mi piel estaba enrojecida a motas, alrededor de mi cintura. Eso lo habían provocado los pellizcos de Edward al hacerme cosquillas, evidentemente, pero… ¿Cómo había apretado tanto? Me incorporé para mirarle a los ojos y sentí una ristra de pinchazos, correspondientes a cada cardenal en potencia. Aguanté un gémido de dolor. Edward no se iba a sentir culpable. No por mi culpa. Cubrí una de sus manos gélidas con la mía y besé sus nudillos. Levantó la mirada lentamente, y finalmente se encontró con la mía. Estaba apenado.

-No pasa nada –le tranquilicé-. Simplemente te has pasado un poco…

Chasqueó la lengua en desaprobación.

-Sólo hoy te has quemado el brazo y has acabado con una buena cantidad de capilares reventados… Sí… sólo me he pasado un poco…

-Edward, no seas exagerado…

Levanté mi brazo vendado y agarré su barbilla para atraer su mirada y su atención hacia mí.

-Esto no ha sido culpa tuya –dije con lentitud-. Es más, podrías haber acabado ingresado por el agua que te he derramado encima, y estás perfectamente. Si alguien tuviera que sentirse culpable, ésa sería yo…

-¿Y qué me dices de todos estos pellizcos?

-No ha sido a propósito. Me has hecho cosquillas y te has emocionado demasiado. Punto final.

Se sentó junto a mí, y el colchón se hundió bajo su peso.

-No es tan fácil como creía, después de todo… Lo siento –se disculpó.

-Eres masoquista –le dije riéndome en su oreja.

-Eso debe ser –coincidió.

Sonreí orgullosa de mí misma: había conseguido arrancarle una sonrisa. Aquella parte pícara y atrevida de mí que se despertaba de vez en cuando, estando junto a Edward, salió a relucir en aquel momento.

-¿Sabes cómo te perdonaría definitivamente? –le pregunté batiendo las pestañas de forma exagerada.

Edward sonrió, a la espera.

Me arrojé contra él y le besé. Escuché su risa despreocupada y feliz, y comenzó a dejar las huellas de sus labios sobre los míos. Terminé de besarlo y me acurruqué junto a él. Apoyé la mejilla en su pecho duro y frío, y cerré los ojos suspirando. Los dedos de Edward bajaban desde mi nuca, por toda mi espalda, y volían a subir antes de que me diese tiempo a ponerme nerviosa. Apreté la cara contra su pecho, y esperé, intentando encontrar su corazón. Habría sido maravilloso comprobar que él estaba tan emocionado como yo, pero después de varios minutos de silencio, caricias y búsqueda, me incorporé y le pregunté mirándole a los ojos:

-¿Acaso no tienes corazón?

Edward sonrió; la pregunta le había hecho gracia.

-Claro que tengo, pero no lo vas a encontrar –contestó-. Estás buscando en el sitio equivocado.

-¿Me estás proponiendo un acertijo? –observé su expresión y deduje que sí-. ¡Está bien! ¿Por dónde empiezo, por dónde empiezo? –dije haciéndome la tonta.

Posé mis manos sobre su cuello, y comencé a bajar por sus hombros.

-Aquí no está, definitivamente –dije negando con la cabeza.

No sé quién de los dos se divertía más: si Edward viéndome hacer el idiota, o yo maravillándome con su perfección. Seguí bajando por sus brazos y llegué hasta las puntas de sus dedos. Me encogí de hombros, fingiendo decepción. Recorrí su pecho, sin encontrar atisbo alguno de latidos, y bajé por su vientre… Aún con la camiseta que llevaba de por medio, noté bajo mis dedos sus abdominales, pétreos, y, presumiblemente, también perfectos. Contuve un suspiro, pero Edward se agitó, conteniendo una carcajada. Me detuve en su ombligo. Evidentemente, no iba a bajar más. Me crucé de brazos.

-Está bien: me rindo. ¿Dónde demonios late tu corazón?

Edward se inclinó hacia delante, y yo, para variar, contuve el aliento, anonadada. Cogió mi mano y la llevó hasta mi pecho, y allí, la presionó hasta que sentí el bombeo de mi propio corazón en la palma de la mano. Lo miré maravillada. ¿Cómo podía ser tan asombroso?

Sentí la sangre subir a mis pómulos, y bajé la cara.

-¿Te ha quedado claro? –preguntó Edward con voz altanera.

Asentí y me tapé con la almohada. Debía de estar tan sonrojada que si me miraba a la cara se le desprenderían las retinas. Mi corazón… latía por los dos.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta.

-La pizza –dijo Edward sorprendido-. Casi lo olvido.

El colchón recuperó su forma cuando se levantó y salió de mi habitación. Me quité el almohadón de la cara. No podía permitirle pagar nada más. Me estaba convirtiendo en una chupóptera.

Salté de la cama y bajé las escaleras a toda prisa. Edward estaba en la puerta, a punto de entregarle el dinero al repartidor. Corrí hasta ellos y me puse en medio. El chico de la gorra, que aún tenía la caja de la pizza en la mano, me miró extrañado a la cara, luego al brazo vendado, y luego a Edward. Sí, probablemente, juntos, teníamos un aspecto bastante desconcertante. ¿Qué hacía un chico como él con una chica como ésta? Eso debía estar pensando.

_Pues tú tienes acné_, le acusé mentalmente.

-Pago yo –dije, y cerré la puerta para asegurarme de que Edward no le entregaba el billete en un descuido.

-No es necesario… -dijo Edward con voz cansina.

-Oh… ya lo creo que sí –le dije asintiendo vigorosamente.

Volví con el dinero en la mano y reabrí la puerta. El repartidor tenía una expresión compungida. Le entregué el dinero y cogí la pizza.

-Muchas gracias… -le dije en voz alta, pues ya estaba pateando el pedal de la moto para irse.

Cerré la puerta de una patada y entré en el salón para dejar la pizza sobre la mesa. Abrí la caja y una humareda que olía deliciosamente empapó el aire.

-No hay nada mejor que esto, ¿eh? –le dije a Edward.

Él se encogió de hombros y me lanzó una mirada resignada.

-Yo… no tengo mucha hambre –dijo estudiando mi expresión, que debía ser de todo menos respetable, pues le acababa de pegar un mordisco a un trozo de pizza del tamaño de una pirámide.

-¿Por qué? –pregunté con la boca llena. Mastiqué y tragué-. ¿Por qué? –volví a preguntar más claramente.

-No tengo hambre, eso es todo –se excusó.

-¿Me voy a comer yo sola todo esto? –me quejé-. Además, ¡quería devolverte la invitación!

-Ya tendrás otra ocasión.

-Bueno… pero pon la televisión o algo… es muy violento que me mires mientras como.

-De acuerdo –aceptó riéndose.

Apretó el botón de encendido y se repantigó en el sofá. Me senté a su lado con la caja de pizza quemándome las rodillas. Vimos un concurso durante algunos minutos, y al final, cansados de las preguntas, empezamos a pasar de canal hasta que encontramos una película más o menos aceptable.

-El repartidor parecía tener mucha prisa… -comenté.

-Estaba aterrorizado –me aseguró Edward girándose hacia mí.

-¿Por qué?

-Ayer por la noche estuvo viendo películas de terror y esta mañana ha fumado marihuana antes de entrar en el trabajo, así que, entre las dos cosas, estaba seguro de que le había abierto la puerta un monstruo de ultratumba.

Lo miré perpleja.

-¿Y cómo sabes tú todo eso? –pregunté con un trozo de pizza en la mano.

-Me lo acabo de inventar –dijo levantando los brazos y juntando las manos tras la nuca.

Entrecerré los ojos y traté de fulminarlo con la mirada.

-Muy gracioso…

Edward tomó aire y su pecho se infló.

-Bueno –dije-. En realidad no te había creído ni un poquito.

-Ah, ¿no?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Nadie en su sano juicio pensaría que eres un monstruo… ¡Eres absolutamente adorable!

Edward torció el gesto.

Seguí comiendo en silencio. Acabé media pizza, y finalmente me fui a la cocina para guardar el resto. Abrí la nevera y me estiré para alcanzar un refresco de la última balda, y sentí mil pinchazos explotar en mi cintura. Me doblé sobre mí misma. Se me había cortado la respiración. Me levanté la camiseta y observé los pellizcos de Edward. Tragué saliva. Seguían tanto o más rojos; no se habían atenuado. Aquello iba a peor. Me bajé la camiseta y me incorporé, decidida a no culpar a Edward. Un error lo tenía cualquiera. Es más: yo podría haberle partido el labio la primera vez que nos habíamos besado, apenas unas horas antes… Si yo era más débil que él, era mi problema.

Cuando me di la vuelta, vi a Edward. Estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, con el rostro deshecho.

-He visto lo suficiente –dijo atajando mi pregunta-. Te he visto retorcerte de dolor.

-No ha sido para tanto… he hecho un mal movimiento…

Bajó la mirada.

Me acerqué a él y rodeé su cintura con calidez. No me devolvió el abrazo. Me retiré.

-¿Te sentirías mejor si te tirase del pelo o algo?

-No –contestó con sequedad.

-¿Entonces, qué puedo hacer?

-Me temo que nada…

-¿Sabes qué? –le pregunté con tono herido. Me miró-. Me estás haciendo aún más daño. Verte triste me hace sentir mal, peor de lo que puedas imaginarte, y además, al intentar animarte, te muestras frío y distante. ¿Pues sabes qué? Así sólo empeoras las cosas.

No me contestó. Se limitó a buscar algo más allá de mis pupilas, con inquietud. Eso me molestó. ¿Tanto le costaba ser un poco racional? Si él no estaba dispuesto a comportarse de manera adulta, yo tampoco.

-Edward –le dije-. Si vas a estar así… prefiero que te vayas.

Me miró absorto, como si buscase a alguien detrás de mí. No parecía convencido de que yo hubiese pronunciado esas palabras y en ese orden. A decir verdad, a mí también me hubiera costado creerlo.

Inspiró con acritud y giró sobre sus talones. Antes de que me pudiese dar cuenta, había salido de mi casa. Me quedé sola en la cocina, con la mano apoyada en la encimera de mármol, y los ojos puestos en el pasillo por el que acababa de desaparecer. ¿Por qué había sido tan arrogante en ese momento? Edward sólo se sentía culpable porque había empleado demasiada fuerza… ¿De verdad le había echado de mi casa? ¿Yo? ¿De verdad?

Sacudí la cabeza, atontada. Había echado a Edward de mi casa. Recapacité sobre mis palabras: en realidad, no tenía intención de que se marchara, pero mi voz había sido muy dura, y él me había malinterpretado. Pero, a efectos prácticos… Sí, le había pedido que se fuera.

Pateé el suelo con fuerza y atravesé el pasillo a toda velocidad. Cuando me asomé al jardín, el Volvo de Edward ya no estaba. ¿Aún estaba a tiempo de hacerle regresar? ¿O sería muy patético llamarle al móvil y suplicarle que volviera? Más que patético, sería una locura. Tenía que ser un poquito consecuente con mis palabras, por mucho que me arrepintiera. Y me arrepentía mucho.

Pero no le llamé, y Edward no volvió para solucionarlo.

El mismo día en el que nos habíamos besado, habíamos discutido. Sólo yo podía estropear las cosas de semejante manera. Me golpeé la frente con la mano abierta. Estúpida. Cada vez se confirmaban más mis sospechas de que necesitaba ayuda profesional.

Cuando mis padres llegaron al anochecer, cada uno por separado, no repararon en mis heridas porque me había puesto mi pijama negro de manga larga. Así no tendría que dar explicaciones. Probablemente tampoco las exigirían, pues dudo de que se hubiesen fijado en mí, pero por si acaso…

No cené –tenía un nudo en el estómago- y llamé a Julia.

-¿Sí? –contestó. Al instante escuché la música tras su voz.

-¿Estás en una fiesta? –inquirí.

-Sí –respondió-. La hemos organizado hoy. Te íbamos a invitar pero…

-¿Pero?

-Creía que estarías con _Edward_… -pronunció su nombre con retintín.

Se hizo el silencio. Julia estaría evaluando mis palabras y el tono de mi voz para descubrir qué había ocurrido con él.

-Tengo que colgar. Ya te llamo mañana –le dije rápidamente.

-Vale… ¡Evelyn! –me llamó antes de que colgara-. Aún estás a tiempo de venir –me invitó.

-No puedo, gracias –colgué.

No le había mentido, después de todo, pero me molestaba estar enfadada conmigo misma en mi habitación, en vez de disfrutando de la compañía de mis amigos o de… él. Ya ni sabía cómo llamarle. Respiré agitadamente y cerré el móvil con rabia.

A las doce de la noche llamaron a la puerta, y yo bajé en pantuflas a abrir. Mi padre roncaba desde el piso de abajo, y mi madre desde la habitación al otro lado del pasillo. Abrí la puerta sin pararme a pensar que podría ser un asesino, un ladrón, un exhibicionista o algo peor.

Pero no.

-Lo siento –se disculpó-. No tendría que haberme ido, y tampoco tendría que estar aquí ahora, pero sé que no querías que me fuera de verdad, y no podía soportar más esta situación. No quería que te diera tiempo a conocer a alguien más…

Me desplomé en sus brazos y mojé su camiseta con un par de lágrimas.

-Eres muy tonto –le advertí cerrando la puerta y habiéndole hecho pasar.

-Ah, pues me voy –e hizo ademán de largarse.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! –le grité en un susurro y aferré su camiseta.

Se volvió hacia mí.

-¿Sabes por qué eres _muy_ tonto?

-Sorpréndeme –me instó.

-Porque la que tendría que pedir perdón soy yo, no tú. Siempre tan educado… -hice como que me disgustaba profundamente.

Nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos en el vestíbulo. Había algo distinto en él…

-¡Tus ojos vuelven a ser dorados! –me percaté entonces-. Los echaba de menos…

-Ah, sí.

Mi padre profirió un ronquido seco y grave que nos puso los pelos de punta a ambos. Me disculpé.

-Piensa que, al menos, eso quiere decir que no sabe que estás aquí…

-Claro…

-Ven, pasa y cuéntame qué has estado haciendo mientras yo me tiraba de los pelos en mi habitación –le cogí del brazo y lo llevé escaleras arriba.

-He dado un paseo por las afueras… -me contó.

-Ya lo veo –dije yo, asombrada, y le quité una brizna de hierba del pelo. Lo miré alucinada-. ¿Con quién te has estado revolcando por ahí, eh?

-Con fieras corrupias.

-Ajá.

Pasamos un rato en silencio, sin mirarnos, pero cogidos de la mano.

-Edward… no quiero terminar de estropear lo que sea que tengamos, pero me muero de sueño… ¿Podemos quedar mañana? –le pedí.

Se me cerraban los ojos, contra mi voluntad, y no quería ser maleducada.

-Bueno… yo había pensado que… si no te importara… y con todos mis respetos… que podríamos dormir juntos…

-No tengo ningún problema –me apresuré a responder.

Edward sonrió.

-Bien, porque no me esperan en ningún lado –dijo.

Exhibí una sonrisa temblorosa.

-Mis padres no nos van a pillar –le avisé-. No se fijan en lo que hago, ni adónde voy ni con quién.

-De todas formas, no podrían cogerme por sorpresa –dijo seguro de sí mismo.

-Genial… -murmuré-. Pero será mejor que pase el pestillo. Sólo por si acaso…

Después levanté la sábana y me metí dentro, pegada a la pared. Edward se acercó a mi armario y rebuscó durante unos segundos hasta que encontró una manta gruesa. La extendió y me cubrió con ella.

-Si vas a dormir conmigo, necesitarás esto para no despertar en estado de hipotermia.

-Vale…

Entonces me explotó el corazón. Edward se quitó los zapatos, los escondió debajo de mi cama, y se deslizó junto a mí. Me estremecí. Sí, tenía razón: iba a dormir junto a un cubito de hielo. Aunque claro… eso sucedería si conseguía dormirme. Temblaba de arriba abajo, y no precisamente por el frío, que, a su vez y afortunadamente, me servía de excusa para mis temblores. Los brazos de Edward me rodearon con suavidad, yo rodeé su torso y apoyé la cabeza sobre su pecho marmóreo. Me di cuenta entonces de que en esa postura me aplastaba el brazo quemado, así que me puse de rodillas en el colchón, me apoyé en su torso y pasé primero una pierna y luego la otra, por encima de él. Traté de empotrarle contra la pared y él se movió para hacerme sitio. Me amoldé a su costado y me agarré a él con el brazo malherido. El frío era tan relajante…

-Desde que te conocí, creo que vivo en un sueño –dije levantando la cabeza.

Edward enredó sus dedos en mi melena y comenzó a dibujar bucles rojos en el aire. Suspiré y me aferré a él con más fuerza. Todo estaba sucediendo de una manera tan mágica e inesperada que no me hubiera extrañado que todo hubiese resultado una fantasía.

-¿Sabes qué? –le pregunté sin poder callarme-. Es bueno que esté como estoy. El dolor me recuerda que estoy viva, y que esto no es un sueño.

-Genial… -dijo sin mucha convicción.

-¿Por qué estás tan callado? –insistí.

Me habló en un susurro.

-Porque se supone que íbamos a dormir –contestó.

-Ya… pero resulta que tengo serios problemas de concentración cuando estás cerca…

-En ese caso… sería mejor que te dejara dormir sola…

No me moví ni un milímetro, pues sabía que estaba bromeando. Sentí sus labios curvarse en la oscuridad mientras me besaba la frente. Suspiré, sedada. No estaba del todo cómoda. Edward era demasiado rígido. No era precisamente un almohadón blandito.

-¿Te importa si…? –me acomodé un poco y entrelacé una de mis piernas entre las suyas. Más frío, pero más agradable.

_Voy a perder el riego sanguíneo del pie, allá, abajo, atrapado entre dos paredes de hielo, pero si es el precio que tengo que pagar por dormir abrazada a Edward, estoy dispuesta a amputármelo si hace falta, como los alpinistas que pierden los dedos de los pies…_

El aire tembló en los pulmones de Edward, y transmitió aquella vibración a mi mano, que descansaba sobre su pecho. Era el tipo de temblor que precedía a una carcajada, pero ¿qué le había hecho tanta gracia, en el silencio de la noche?

¿Qué estaba pensando él?

Edward suspiró. ¿Estaba triste?

-Estaba pensando en lo feliz que me haces –contestó estrujándome entre sus brazos.

Me quedé muy callada, y muy quieta, valorando sus palabras. Recapitulé todo lo que me había dicho aquel día:

_Quiero apostar por ti…_

_Estar contigo es tan fácil…_

_Estaba pensando en lo feliz que me haces…_

Su voz retumbaba en mi cabeza atronadoramente, y dulcemente firme. Edward me había dicho esas palabras. A mí. En el mismo día. No me habría importado que fueran mentira. Las habría valorado igual.

-Evelyn… -su voz sonó apaciblemente cerca-. Desde aquí oigo tu cerebro funcionar a toda máquina. Se supone que íbamos a dormir… trata de relajarte.

_Tenerte entre mis brazos, en mi cama, y relajarme son conceptos totalmente opuestos, querido Edward…_

Sin embargo, hice un esfuerzo y traté de calmarme. Empecé por estabilizar mi respiración y por cerrar los ojos. Después, traté de hacerme a la idea de que no abrazaba a Edward, sino de que estaba sola, como cualquier otra noche. Poco a poco, me tranquilicé y los latidos de mi corazón comenzaron a espaciar el ritmo. Los pensamientos dejaron de fluir en mi mente, y se espesaron hasta quedar pegados a las paredes de mi cerebro, inmóviles hasta el día siguiente. Al final, conseguí obedecerle y me dormí.

Pero recuerdo que un segundo antes de sumirme en las sombras, el cuerpo de Edward cambió de posición y su boca se apoyó en mi cuello, justo sobre mi yugular. Mi sangre golpeaba sus labios a cada latido, y casi oí a Edward ronronear.

Y así me dormí.

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Cuando desperté al día siguiente, lo primero que hice fue abrir los ojos para comprobar que mi sueño personal seguía donde lo había dejado. No sólo estaba en mi cama, abrazado a mí, sino que además estaba en la misma postura, exactamente. Su boca aún seguía adherida a la piel de mi garganta, en un beso perpetuo. No me moví ni un milímetro, pero Edward pareció percatarse al instante de que me había despertado. Se incorporó. Yo hice lo mismo, y me desperecé lo más delicadamente que pude. Si de normal me sentía agarrotada cada mañana, con los músculos entumecidos por el frío, aquello era un espectáculo de tirones y crujidos en mis articulaciones. Y no lo habría cambiado por nada.

Entonces miré a Edward. Su pelo cobrizo estaba intacto. Era difícil explicar si su peinado se había deshecho durante la noche o no, porque siempre estaba alborotado.

-Tus padres ya se han ido –me dijo-. Los he oído marcharse. Creo incluso que te han dejado una nota en la nevera; he escuchado el sonido del imán al pegarse.

Lo miré enarcando una ceja con sarcasmo. Edward se encogió de hombros y se levantó. Miré su ropa y me llevé un disgusto.

-¿No tienes ropa para cambiarte? –le pregunté-. Puedo intentar dejarte algo de mi padre… aunque creo que te va sobrar de ancho y a faltar de largo…

-Tengo ropa en el maletero –dijo sonriendo-. Voy a por ella.

Salió de mi habitación y escuché sus pasos llegar a la salida. Dejó la puerta abierta y volvió a entrar.

Era más pícaro de lo que parecía. Esperé a que volviera sentada en la cama, con aire desaliñado y expresión soñolienta. Aunque era verano, al dormir a su lado no había sudado ni una gota, pero aún así debía ducharme. ¿Se iba a duchar él también, en mi baño? Me estremecí ante la idea. Mi corazón no era tan fuerte como para soportar más sobresaltos.

-Te espero aquí a que salgas de la ducha –me dijo sentándose en el borde de la cama.

-Bueno… pero no… no busques nada… -le avisé temiendo que encontrara su nuevo retrato.

Puso cara de niño bueno y juntó las manos en el regazo, de manera inocente.

Ya en la ducha, cerré la puerta con pestillo y abrí el grifo. Pero lo cerré enseguida y me quedé mirando mi brazo vendado, odiándole profundamente.

Edward llamó a la puerta.

-¿Seguro que no necesitas ayuda? –preguntó.

-¡Segurísimo!

Supe que seguía en el pasillo.

Me duché lo mejor que pude, con el brazo derecho por encima de la cabeza. Me enjaboné el pelo y terminé de aclararme. Me envolví con una toalla blanca y grande que me cubría desde el pecho hasta las rodillas, comprobé que el baño estaba en condiciones y abrí la puerta. Edward se coló al instante, antes de que yo pudiera salir. Tomó mi brazo y lo observó con detenimiento.

-Has podido sola –dijo tristemente.

-Claro…

-Y yo que tenía la esperanza de que necesitases que estuviese contigo en la ducha… –dijo meneando la cabeza, falsamente desilusionado.

Sabía que no lo decía en serio, que lo que intentaba era escandalizarme, pues mi rostro tan rojo como un tomate debía ser algo muy cómico, pero aún así no pude evitarlo, y me avergoncé muchísimo. Sostuvo mi barbilla para impedir que agachase la mirada y me dio un beso fugaz.

-Mi turno –dijo.

Volví a mi habitación y escuché el sonido de la ducha. Por un breve momento, imaginé las gotas de agua resbalando sobre sus hombros, deslizándose por su espalda…

Alejé de mi mente aquellos pensamientos y abrí el armario para seleccionar la ropa más adecuada. Encontré unos pantalones ajustados que me sentaban aceptablemente bien, y una camiseta holgadísima de color morado, perfecta para no presionar ni mi magullado brazo ni mi lastimada cintura. Me palpé el vientre: no estaba dolorido. La gelidez de Edward había evitado su empeoramiento. Me calcé unas sandalias a juego con la camiseta y comencé a peinarme frente a la ventana. Llovía a cántaros, y el cristal estaba cubierto por fieros tentáculos de agua que intentaban filtrarse en mi habitación. Pasé el peine una y otra vez, amoldando mis bucles y domando su rebeldía. Cuando Edward entró en la habitación, yo estaba de espaldas a la puerta, de cara a la ventana, pero vi su reflejo en el cristal. Llevaba la toalla anudada a la cadera y estaba terminando de secarse el pelo. Me giré impresionada. No pude evitarlo.

Varios hilillos de agua caían sobre su pecho desde su pelo todavía húmedo, y perfilaban la perfección de su torso, pálido, perfecto, hierático. Me quedé congelada en medio de la habitación, con la boca abierta y una expresión absolutamente traumatizada. Edward se acercó a mí con paso seguro, se inclinó para acortar la distancia que había entre nosotros y me rodeó con sus brazos de acero. Me costó reaccionar. Sentía el agua calar en mi ropa y humedecer mi pelo. Mis manos buscaron algo en su espalda con desesperación, y presioné mis brazos contra sus costados con toda la fuerza de que disponía. El vendaje de mi brazo derecho se resintió, pero yo no reduje la contundencia de mi abrazo. El pelo de Edward olía a menta. Había usado mi colonia favorita, que, curiosamente, era de hombre. Deslicé los dedos sobre su espalda desnuda y fría, recogiendo todas aquellas malditas y afortunadas gotas que intentaban bajar a los infiernos. La nariz de Edward encontró un sitio perfecto tras mi oreja, y sentí sus dientes cerrarse con un chasquido, muy cerca de mi garganta. Supe que Edward cerró los ojos, y yo le imité. Nos mecimos así, de pie, terminando de empaparnos y respirando al mismo compás.

¿Hasta cuándo duraría ese magnífico sueño en el que se había convertido mi vida?

Cuando nos separamos el uno del otro, dos o tres siglos después, me sentí aún más afortunada. Edward sacó de una bolsa de viaje la ropa que había traído para cambiarse y la puso sobre mi cama. Obviando la ropa interior, traía una camiseta negra de manga corta y unos vaqueros azul pálido y de aspecto intencionadamente desgastado, pero muy elegantes. Cogí la camiseta y me acerqué a él.

-¿Puedo? –pregunté tímidamente.

Él sonrió y levantó los brazos. Lo vestí con deliberada lentitud. Primero pasé uno de sus brazos, y ajusté la tela a la forma de su hombro, después pasé el otro, y repetí el mismo proceso. Finalmente cogí el extremo de la prenda y lo arrastré vientre abajo. Y hasta ahí llegué. El pantalón y lo demás esa cosa suya. No quería morir tan joven, y menos aún de paro cardíaco.

Bajé a la cocina para dejarle a solas y cogí la nota que colgaba de la nevera. Mis padres se habían ido a los Hamptons. Eso los retendría el día entero. Sonreí ante la perspectiva. Tenía mucha suerte por haber conocido a Edward en verano. ¿En qué otra época del año podríamos haber pasado tanto tiempo juntos?

Las manos de Edward revoloteando en mi cintura me sobresaltaron. Era asombrosamente rápido: se había vestido por completo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¿Vas a desayunar? –inquirió sin soltarme.

-Preferiría pasar el día fuera…

-¡Pero si hace un día horrible! –se quejó Edward.

-Ya, pero somos jóvenes y es verano. ¿Vamos a la playa?

-¿Lloviendo?

-¿Qué eres, un jovencito alocado o un octogenario?

Edward puso los ojos en blanco y me palmeó la espalda, conduciéndome hacia la puerta. Antes de salir me aseguré de que llevaba las llaves, el móvil y el dinero y finalmente salimos a la intemperie. Mientras cerraba con llave, Edward me dijo:

-Aún estamos a tiempo de pasar el día a resguardo.

Le miré negando con la cabeza.

Corrimos hasta su coche y cerramos las puertas con brusquedad. Edward puso la calefacción. Mientras el motor rugía, decidimos adónde nos dirigiríamos.

-¿Sigues queriendo ir a la playa?

-Por supuesto –contesté animada.

Edward se encogió de hombros y puso las manos en el volante.

Condujo en silencio hasta el primer semáforo, y nos detuvimos delante del paso de cebra. Ladeé la cara para mirarle. Contuve un suspiro de embelesamiento. ¿Era moralmente correcto que una persona acaparase tanta perfección?

Dos semáforos después, con la lluvia a punto de perforar el techo del Volvo, un guante negro tocó en la ventanilla de Edward.

-Control reglamentario: los papeles –pidió el policía.

Edward bufó molesto y abrió la guantera. Le entregó la documentación del coche y sacó sus propios documentos del bolsillo del pantalón. Esperamos unos segundos, pero el policía asomó la cabeza dentro del coche.

-Y los de ella, también –dijo señalándome.

Edward me miró con cara de póquer y a mí se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Enseguida sentí la nuca cubierta por un sudor frío. Me los había dejado. ¿Quién iba a pensar que los necesitaría? Arrugué la tela de mis pantalones, constriñendo las manos de pura tensión. Edward no necesitó nada más para percatarse de la situación.

Con un único movimiento, le arrebató los documentos de la mano al policía y pisó a fondo el acelerador. Por el impulso del brusco arranque me di un latigazo en la nuca, contra el respaldo, y me aferré al asiento con fuerza. Las calles y las esquinas pasaron a toda velocidad por el parabrisas, con una rapidez inverosímil, pues nadie habría podido controlar el coche conduciendo con tal celeridad. El estómago se me revolvió, y di gracias por tenerlo vacío. Finalmente, Edward metió el coche en un callejón oscuro y húmedo y apagó el motor, que dijo adiós con un zumbido.

El aire raspaba mi garganta como si me estuvieran frotando un papel de lija, mis ojos estaban completamente abiertos, y mis pupilas, dilatadas como si hubiese tomado alguna sustancia ilegal. Las aletas de mi nariz pugnaban por separarse del tabique nasal, y mis dedos no eran más que garras hundidas con fiereza en el asiento.

Delante de nosotros había una verja de malla metálica, y a ambos lados del coche, paredes de ladrillo sucio y escaleras de incendios. La lluvia seguía azotando el coche, y todas las gotas que caían de las nubes estallaban contra el suelo en un chisporroteo incesante.

Quería girarme para mirar a Edward, pero mi columna había adoptado la rigidez de una estaca de madera. Si trataba de ladear la cabeza, se partiría. Necesitaba mi tiempo para tranquilizarme y convencerme de que, al menos por el momento, no iba a morir en un accidente de coche. Por suerte, Edward no hizo acto de presencia, y se mantuvo tan en silencio y tan inmóvil, que habría jurado que no respiró durante varios minutos.

Prolongué un suspiro antes de hablar.

-¿Era necesario? –pregunté manteniendo los ojos fijos en el capó.

-¿No te ha parecido divertido? –Edward parecía despagado.

_¿Divertido? ¿Jugarnos la vida por evitar una multa? ¿Arriesgarnos a provocar un accidente sólo por no volver a casa a por la documentación?_

-No mucho –admití.

-Lo siento. Creía que…

-Edward, no sé a quién demonios le gustaba jugarse el pescuezo contigo, pero yo, desde luego, no soy esa persona –sentencié-. No me gusta la violencia gratuita.

Por fin me giré para mirarle, y encontré una expresión asombrada ocupando su rostro.

-Sí, ¿qué? –espeté-. Yo también puedo ser perceptiva a veces…

Edward levantó las manos del volante y las tendió en el aire, hacia mí. Me quedé mirándolas con recelo. Estaba enfadada. Y también estaba enamorada. Resulta bastante fácil adivinar qué sentimiento prevaleció sobre el otro.

-Te perdono –le dije engarzando mis dedos entre los suyos.

Edward sopló.

-Esto ya se está convirtiendo en costumbre –dijo con desagrado.

-A mí me da igual seguir teniendo que perdonarte, si eso significa que te vas a quedar a mi lado –suspiré.

-No lo dudes.

-Pero eso sí… intenta ser un poco menos…

-¿Espontáneo?

-Yo diría alocado.

-En realidad, soy mucho más tranquilo y reposado de lo que parece. Puedo volver a cambiar para ti…

-No, no. Me gustas tal como eres. Simplemente… no vuelvas a escapar de la autoridad. Existe un término medio entre ser así y ser aburrido, ¿no?

-Creo que puedo encontrarlo –me prometió Edward acariciándome el dorso de la mano.

-No me puedo creer que te esté diciendo cómo ser… Tú ya eres perfecto, ¡inmejorable!

Edward hizo una mueca. Ya me estaba habituando a ella. Creí que significaba "estoy harto de que me repitan lo perfecto que soy: ¡ya lo sé!".

Me lanzó una mirada fulminante.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué he hecho? –pregunté sobrecogida.

Sus ojos se dulcificaron al instante.

-Nada –contestó con voz suave-. Nada. Lo siento, Evelyn, lo siento mucho,…

Esperé en silencio a que se calmara.

Edward se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se inclinó hacia mí con lentitud, sin dejar de estudiar mi mirada, como cerciorándose de que no estaba yendo contra mi voluntad. Su cabeza tocó mi regazo, y sus brazos rodearon mi cadera con la calidez propia de un infante que busca el consuelo de su madre. Cerró los ojos. Yo comencé a acariciar su rostro con la parte exterior de los dedos. Me sentí poderosa. Yo estaba calmando a Edward. De alguna manera, le… dominaba. Suave e inocentemente, pero tenía cierto control sobre él.

Definitivamente, no éramos normales.

-Ya no quiero ir a la playa –dije arremolinando mis dedos en su pelo cobrizo.

Una sonrisa silenciosa se dibujó en el pálido rostro de Edward.

-Has entrado en razón –dijo apenas separando los labios.

-Sí –contesté.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer ahora? –me preguntó sin levantarse de mi regazo. Una de sus manos se aferró a mi rodilla.

-Estar contigo –contesté.

-Qué poco exigente… -comentó Edward.

_Sí… sólo pido estar en el cielo, con mi ángel… Dentro de poco me darán un premio a la persona más desinteresada del planeta... _

Una diminuta sonrisa apareció en los labios de Edward, que seguía con los ojos cerrados. ¿Cuándo demonios sabría los motivos ocultos en aquellas carcajadas y sonrisas que Edward mostraba de vez en cuando?

Un trueno retumbó en el cielo, de manera que me sobresalté y le golpeé con las rodillas.

-¡Ay! ¡Lo siento! –me disculpé acercando las manos a su frente.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte: no puedes hacerme daño –me tranquilizó Edward.

-¿Ni aunque quisiera?

-Ni aunque quisieras.

-Interesante… -comenté yo.

-Espeluznante –me corrigió Edward.

Finalmente el motor arrancó y salimos marcha atrás de aquel callejón. Nos reincorporamos a la circulación. Conducíamos con tal lentitud que todos los coches, incluso los conducidos por abuelitas, nos adelantaban.

-¿Volvemos a tu casa? –preguntó Edward sin prestar atención a la conducción.

-¿No crees que es demasiado pronto? El policía aún rondará por ahí…

-Ya lo había pensado, pero me preocupa más que estés cómoda.

Y se hizo la luz en mi cabeza.

-¿Y… por qué no vamos a tu hotel? –inquirí con la boca pequeña.

Edward me sonrió.

-Está bien. Me parece buena idea.

Llegamos en apenas unos minutos. Tal y como había supuesto, se trataba de un establecimiento de cinco estrellas. Tratándose de Edward, no podría haber sido de otra manera. El aparcacoches tomó las llaves y se metió dentro del vehículo huyendo de la lluvia. Edward me condujo hacia la entrada rodeándome los hombros con su brazo pétreo.

Nada más entrar nos recibió una música ambiental tranquila y elegante. Todas las personas allí presentas, que hacían gala de su poderío vistiéndose con caros trajes de chaqueta y pieles, enmudecieron al ver a Edward. La recepcionista se levantó para inclinar la cabeza a su paso, con una expresión completamente boba. Mientras atravesábamos la estancia hacia el ascensor, Edward me dio un beso ardoroso en la frente, y entonces todos los allí presentes parecieron percatarse de mi existencia. Reprimieron una mueca de desagrado y siguieron observándonos hasta que Edward pulsó el botón del panel de llamada del ascensor. Esperamos unos segundos y finalmente entramos.

_¿Al último piso? ¿Tiene una suite? No me extrañaría, pero… Bueno, mejor será que no lo piense. _

Aproveché para examinar mi reflejo en el espejo del ascensor. Tampoco tenía un aspecto tan chabacano… Los bajos de mis pantalones estaban empapados, mi camiseta no era precisamente elegante, pero aún así… Entonces lo comprendí. Una vez más, no me habían lanzado aquellas miradas tan duras y críticas por _mi_ aspecto, sino por el aspecto que tenía _en comparación_ con Edward.

Él sostuvo mi cara entre sus manos grandes y heladas, y estudió mis ojos. Sentía cómo la tristeza que me embargaba emanaba de mis pupilas y confería un aspecto apagado a mi mirada. Edward me besó. Sus labios resbalaron sobre los míos con asombrosa facilidad, estimulando cada terminación nerviosa de mi piel y robándome el aliento.

Toda la tristeza desapareció.

Las puertas del ascensor de abrieron por fin, y salimos a un pasillo largo y cuidadosamente decorado. Edward se sacó la tarjeta magnética del bolsillo y la introdujo en la cerradura de la quinta puerta. La microscópica bombilla se encendió de verde y nos dejó pasar.

Sí. Era una suite.

Aquella habitación parecía más una casa enteramente amueblada que un dormitorio. Estaba llena de muebles antiguos y preciosos –que habrían hecho las delicias de mi madre-. Había una gigantesca pantalla de plasma, y delante de ella, un sofá kilométrico de cuero marrón. A la derecha estaba el dormitorio. La cama estaba hecha, y una luz grisácea y fúnebre se colaba por las ventanas, azotadas por la lluvia.

Me giré para mirar a Edward. Estaba a la expectativa.

-Me encanta –le juré.

Pareció aliviado.

-¡Ups! –me di cuenta de que estaba empapando la alfombra. Edward también, claro, pero esa era su habitación de hotel y con tal de pagar, podía incluso quemarla.

Antes de poder esquivarle, me cogió en brazos y me llevó hasta la cama. Me depositó con suavidad sobre las sábanas de seda y se inclinó sobre mí. Se acercó… más cerca, más cerca, más cerca… Podía olerle… Y descolgó el teléfono de la mesilla de noche.

Me dejé caer a un lado y rodé sobre el colchón. Por un momento había creído que… No, no había creído nada.

-¿Servicio de habitaciones? –le dijo Edward al auricular. Se oía el rumor de una voz de mujer contestándole-. Necesito ropa de baño y el desayuno completo. Gracias.

Colgó.

-¿El desayuno? –pregunté yo-. ¿Para qué?

-Para ti.

-¡Cierto! Se me había olvidado.

Pero mi estómago lo recordaba. ¡Vaya si lo recordaba! Debía estar mutando en una fiera furiosa y con muchas escamas, no había otro modo de explicar los sonidos guturales que escapaban de mi vientre. Claro, no había comido nada desde la pizza del día anterior. Me quedé pensando… Me costaba comer cuando Edward no estaba. Se me hacía un nudo en la boca del estómago.

¡Y cuando me besaba también!

Edward volvió a inclinarse sobre mí y acarició brevemente mi mandíbula con su dedo índice, antes de morder mis labios. Sí, morder. Lo hizo con cuidado, como si temiera cortarme con sus afilados dientes. Después recorrió mi garganta con un jadeo sediento, y una vez más, clavó sus labios de hielo contra mi palpitante piel. Suspiré.

Sus dientes temblaban tras sus labios, y un rugido vibrante crecía en su garganta. La sangre comenzó a hervir en cada una de mis venas, escalando hacia la superficie. Levanté una mano: su habitual palidez se había tornado de un tono rojizo y encendido. Edward gruñó y hundió las manos en el colchón, que amenazó con partirse. Aplastó su boca contra mi garganta con desesperación, como si fuera una fuente de la que pudiese beber.

-Edward… no puedo respirar…

Mis palabras lo sacaron de su trance, y se incorporó de golpe. Su rostro había recuperado su habitual máscara de preocupada inocencia. Me miró como si acabara de despertarse, y acto seguido recorrió mi cuello y mis muñecas, temiendo encontrar alguna herida. Cuando comprobó que estaba entera, suspiró y se apartó de mí.

Permanecimos en silencio durante algunos segundos, y al final fui yo quien habló. Me abracé a sus hombros y le pregunté al oído:

-¿Qué te ocurre?

En su voz no hubo ápice alguno de ternura.

-Creo que estás ligeramente… loca –sentenció.

Me lo tomé a broma, sin percatarme de la seriedad de sus palabras.

-Por fin te das cuenta –dije alegremente.

Se giró bruscamente y aferró mis muñecas al tiempo que me decía mirándome directamente a los ojos:

-Tendrías que haber huido.

-¿Cuándo? –pregunté confusa.

-¡Ahora mismo! –gritó.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo que _por qué_? ¿No estás aterrorizada?

-No –murmuré muy cerca de su boca.

Sus manos me retuvieron lejos de él. Sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Debería estarlo? –inquirí.

-Desde luego que sí.

-¿Por qué?

-Nadie en su sano juicio permanecería impasible ante lo que acaba de suceder. Casi… casi… -se le agotó el aire.

-¿Hablas del beso?

-¡Esto no ha sido un beso! –replicó Edward.

-Es verdad: ha sido mejor –le desafié.

-¿Qué?

Me limité a sonreír, mostrándole que, por muy extraña o pervertida que pudiera parecer su conducta en un principio, para mí no era más que una manifestación de su insólita y oculta naturaleza. Y jamás podría odiar ni repudiar nada que le perteneciese.

-¿Qué crees que soy? –preguntó Edward con voz grave.

-Ya te dije que no me cuestionaría nada sobre ti. Puedo vivir sin hacerme preguntas al respecto. Los dos somos más felices así.

-No: quiero que me digas qué crees que soy.

Me quedé callada un momento, pensándolo. Si por mí fuera, habría contestado sin dudarlo, pero la gravedad que Edward le estaba confiriendo al momento me disuadió de darle una respuesta que no pareciese premeditada. Iba a ser la misma, tan sólo la estaba haciendo durar para darle un poco de seriedad y credibilidad.

¿Qué era Edward? Edward era todo. Era perfecto. Ahora bien, si me estaba preguntado exactamente _qué_ era… Evidentemente no era como yo, pero esa obviedad había sido aparcada a un lado, pues ya le había prometido que podría ser feliz en la ignorancia. Ahora era él quien me obligaba a exteriorizar unas dudas que ni siquiera había llegado a formularme. Qué era. Era frío como el hielo, fuerte y resistente como una estatua, hermoso y pálido como un ángel…

Me dispuse a contestarle con una sonrisa.

-Eres un ángel.

Edward no pareció sorprenderse de mi respuesta. Mantuvo una expresión apática y me soltó las muñecas. No me había hecho ningún daño. Más les valdría a los policías aprender a sujetar a alguien así, con tanta firmeza y con tanta delicadeza, al mismo tiempo.

Edward comenzó a negar con la cabeza, pero yo cogí su rostro con ambas manos.

-No me has preguntado qué eres, sino qué _creo_ que eres… Y creo que eres un ángel, te guste o no. ¿Pareces más peligroso? A veces sí. ¿Pero qué otra cosa puedes ser?

-Un monstruo.

-Edward… el Diablo era el más bello ángel de todos… y cuando cayó, siguió siendo un ángel.

Me miró con ojos cristalinos.

-¿De verdad serás capaz de vivir en la ignorancia, para siempre? ¿Serás feliz así? ¿Podrás soportarlo? –me preguntó.

-Si te quedas conmigo, sí –contesté.

Edward exhaló.

-No puedes ser tan maravillosa –me dijo con ojos súbitamente tiernos.

Aquello me pareció un inmenso chiste. ¿Yo maravillosa? ¿Entonces él qué? ¿Archiultramegasúperestupendo? Más que un adjetivo para describirle con justicia, parecía un trabalenguas.

Edward encontró mi mano sobre el colchón y la hundió en hielo. Me sonrió, de nuevo alegre.

No sé si fue casualidad, o si realmente Edward era un ángel, pero en aquel momento dejó de llover. Las últimas gotas de lluvia se escurrieron del cristal de la ventana, y el cielo se abrió. La luz del sol proyectó un prisma sobre las últimas gotitas acumuladas, e inundó la habitación con una cegadora luz que abarcaba todos los colores. Me tapé los ojos con las manos y el colchón se desniveló.

Cuando conseguí volver a abrir los ojos y dejé de ver aquella transparencia como papel quemado, típica después de un fogonazo de luz, encontré a Edward cerrando las cortinas.

-¿Estás de broma? ¿Con el sol tan precioso que hace?

Me puse en pie y las volví a abrir. Edward dio un salto imposible y se parapetó al otro lado de la habitación. Le miré extrañada.

-¿No te encanta la ignorancia? –preguntó él cruzando los brazos delante del pecho.

Eché un vistazo al cielo, brillante, y después a Edward, que tenía cara de pocos amigos y estaba en un rincón oculto por las sombras.

-Supongo que sí… ángel de las tinieblas –improvisé una risa malévola de ultratumba antes de salir al balconcillo.

Ya fuera, escuché las risas de Edward. Inspiré profundamente. Estábamos cerca de Central Park y en el aire flotaba el aroma de la tierra mojada. Cien metros abajo estaba la calle, el pavimento húmedo, los coches soltando humo por el tuvo de escape, los rumores de la masa de gente, de aquí para allá, atareados y al borde del colapso…

Y arriba, en la terraza iluminada de una suite… nosotros. En mi vida anterior tenía que haber salvado a los niños de un orfanato en llamas o algo así como para merecerme toda aquella suerte.

Apoyé las manos en la barandilla de hierro forjado y tiré la cabeza hacia atrás, aprovechando aquellos rayos de sol.

-Se te va a poner la cara llena de pecas –me advirtió Edward desde dentro.

-No tengo ningún problema con mis pecas –me hice la desentendida.

-La capa de ozono está dañada y es muy peligroso tomar el sol sin la protección adecuada.

-Me arriesgaré –contesté sin abrir los ojos.

-Puedes resbalar y sufrir una caída de veinte pisos –dijo con voz grandilocuente.

-La barandilla es muy alta –repliqué.

-Un francotirador podría confundirte con su objetivo y acabar muerta de un disparo en la frente.

-Nadie confundiría a una chica pelirroja y pecosa con alguien _importante_… -repuse.

-A mí me importas…

Se me derritieron las orejas. Seguí haciéndome la dura, y Edward siguió poniendo excusas.

-Una avispa podría picarte, y tendríamos que llevarte al hospital otra vez…

-No soy alérgica. Lo soportaría.

-Podría empezar a llover de nuevo y echarías a perder tu camiseta…

-Es del montón.

Entonces Edward consiguió convencerme para que entrara…

-Te echo de menos… -me dijo con voz lánguida.

Y ahí ya no pude seguir resistiéndome. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Edward me había subido a caballito. Nos asomamos al pasillo para ver si ya había llegado nuestro pedido y cuando Edward abrió la puerta, conmigo encaramada a la espalda y tan feliz como una niña, se le cayó un plato, frunció los labios y escapó por el pasillo andando lo más rápido que pudo.

-Ñam –dijo Edward, y entró el carrito del servicio de habitaciones.

Lo empujó hasta situarlo delante del inmenso sofá de cuero y me dejó de puntillas en el suelo. Me acerqué con curiosidad a los múltiples platos tapados con campanas de metal. Aquello debía costar una fortuna… Edward destapó el plato más cercano a mí y yo solté un chillido de alegría.

-¡Fresas con nata! –era un plato muy sencillo, pero era mi favorito.

-Dicen que las fresas son afrodisíacas –dijo él con total naturalidad.

A mí, en cambio, aquel comentario, en una habitación de hotel, y sobretodo, con Edward, me sugería bastantes despropósitos.

Pero no.

Comencé a devorar las fresas a una velocidad que conseguía restarle toda la elegancia al momento, y mientras tanto, Edward recogió de la puerta la ropa de baño y la tendió sobre el respaldo del sofá, a mi lado. Me quedé mirándole con una ceja enarcada.

-¿Para qué quiero yo un bañador? –pregunté.

-Es lo que se suele poner la gente cuando va a una piscina. Pero si quieres bañarte desnuda, no tengo ningún problema –bromeó.

Me atraganté con las fresas y di un sorbo de lo primero que encontré sobre el carrito. Cuando el líquido llenó mi boca, arrugué la cara en una mueca de desagrado.

-¡Champán! –me quejé.

-¿No te gusta?

-No por la mañana –expliqué-. ¿A qué servicio de habitaciones se le ocurre poner champán en un desayuno?

-Está todo incluido. Además, el champán es el acompañante de las fresas por excelencia, ¿verdad? –preguntó. No lo decía como si lo supiera, sino como si fuese un rumor que quería confirmar.

-Sí –contesté asintiendo.

Lo dejé todo sobre el carrito y me quedé mirando la ropa de baño. Había dos albornoces de un blanco inmaculado y perfecto, un bañador negro para mujer, y un bañador negro para hombre, además de gorros y gafas de piscina. Me quedé mirando el bañador de hombre. Era deportivo. No dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

-Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Vamos a la piscina? –me animó Edward.

-¿Habrá mucha gente? –si estaba abarrotada me negaría a poner un pie allí.

-No –respondió Edward-. Casi nunca hay nadie. En este hotel no se alojan ni familias con niños ni gente joven.

-Ya. No me imagino a una de esas mujeres de la recepción poniendo a remojo su estola de pieles.

-¿Eso es un sí? –me preguntó.

Cambié el peso del cuerpo de pierna, recapacitando. ¡Era verano, maldita sea!

-Es un sí –contesté bajando la cabeza-. ¿Dónde está?

-Al final del pasillo. Te va a encantar.

-Estás mucho más animado que hace unos minutos… -observé, satisfecha.

-Estar contigo es muy fácil –repitió… ¿cuántas veces habría escuchado esa frase en boca de Edward?

Cuando terminé de desayunar, cogí la vestimenta que me correspondía y pasé a cambiarme al baño. Había un espejo gigantesco, tan grande que era imposible esconderse de él en toda la habitación, que también era tan grande como un campo de fútbol. Cuando me quité la camiseta, mi brazo vendado volvió a ser visible. Me cubrí el torso con el albornoz y salí para comunicarle mi problema a Edward. Él aún no había empezado a cambiarse; estaba recogiendo algo del cajón de la mesilla de noche. Se giró como si ocultara algo y me miró confuso.

-¿Hay algún problema? –preguntó.

-Me temo que sí –contesté apenada, y levanté el brazo.

-¡Ah! –exclamó Edward con voz despreocupada-. No es un problema. Ya lo tenía en cuenta.

-¿Y cómo me voy a bañar con esto?

-Yo te mantendré a flote.

-No aguantarás todo el rato…

Edward se rió.

-Claro que sí. No te preocupes y termina de cambiarte –prácticamente me estaba echando del dormitorio.

Volví al baño y terminé de ponerme el bañador. Era negro y muy elegante, pero resaltaba mis pecas y mi piel blanquecina. Suspiré, insegura. Yo ya había visto el torso de Edward y era bastante más perfecto que mis piernas, por ejemplo. Me puse el albornoz –incluso la capucha- y salí del baño andando como un pato.

-Pareces un enanito de Blancanieves –me dijo él al verme. Las mangas me venían largas y la capucha se había quedado rígida, como si llevase un gorro de bruja.

-Gracias –contesté con sarcasmo-. Tú, en cambio, pareces el Príncipe Azul.

Salimos de la habitación y cerramos la puerta. Edward se guardó la tarjeta en el bolsillo y me cogió de la mano. Atravesamos el pasillo exquisita y profusamente decorado y al final, llegamos a la piscina.

No era como me la había imaginado. Era una sala absolutamente enorme y despejada. No había paredes ni techo; tan sólo una cúpula gigantesca de cristal y hierro forjado. Frondosas enredaderas crecían en los extremos de la habitación y trepaban por los paneles de cristal, encargándose de impedir el paso de la luz. Tan sólo la cúspide de la cúpula estaba despejada, y proyectaba un halo de luz aguamarina que caía sobre la parte más profunda de la piscina, creando un halo de luz que flotaba sobre la superficie del agua. Estábamos solos. Miré a Edward con el asombro colgándome de las pestañas. Sonrió satisfecho. Me soltó la mano para quitarse el albornoz y lo dejó con cuidado sobre el suelo de baldosas antiguas y pintadas a mano.

El aire se agitó en mi garganta cuando le vi únicamente vestido con el bañador negro. ¿Había algo más perfecto que él? Su piel pálida contrastaba contra la oscura prenda. Se acercó al borde de la piscina, se puso en posición para saltar, y pude ver sus músculos en tensión cuando se impulsó con las piernas y se hundió en el agua como una flecha, sin salpicar ni una sola gota. Buceó durante unos segundos y finalmente sacó la cabeza. Se pasó la mano por el pelo y se lo retiró hacia atrás. Ni siquiera mojado parecía controlable: su cabello era un desastre continuo y encantador. Edward brillaba contra la superficie del agua.

-Vamos, Evelyn –dijo acercándose a la escalera y tendiéndome una mano.

Carraspeé incómoda. Llegaba mi turno para quitarme el albornoz.

-No seas tonta, por favor. No te avergüences de nada –me dijo, adivinando mi temor.

Suspiré con resignación y dejé caer la blanca prenda al suelo, junto a la suya. Evité la mirada de Edward.

-¿Ves? –me dijo él-. Preciosa. Ven.

Caminé hasta la escalera manteniendo los ojos fijos en el suelo. Edward se aupó un poco y estiró la mano hacia mí.

Yo estiré mis brazos hacia él y antes de darme cuenta, estábamos flotando en medio de la piscina. Él me hizo pasar mi brazo vendado sobre sus hombros para mantenerlo seco, y me sostuvo por la cintura con ambas manos.

-Creía que un hotel de esta categoría tendría piscina climatizada… El agua está helada –me quejé.

-Soy yo –contestó Edward.

-¡Ah! Entonces me encanta –rectifiqué al instante.

Y era verdad.

Nadamos en círculos durante unos minutos. Bueno, no. _Edward_ nadó en círculos por los dos. No había más ruido que el del agua arremolinándose en torno al cuerpo de Edward conforme braceaba.

-Espera, mejor así –dijo entonces, y cambió de posición.

Me subió a su espalda y me cerró las piernas en torno a su cadera.

-Ahora somos más hidrodinámicos –me reí.

-Tanto como un delfín.

Edward siguió nadando por la piscina, pero en ningún momento atravesamos el centro exacto de ésta, donde caía a plomo la luz del sol.

Costaba bastante sujetarse a sus hombros, pues si ya de normal su piel era suave como piedra pulida, teniendo que mantener un brazo fuera del agua, yo no hacía más que escurrirme por su espalda, hacia abajo.

Finalmente, Edward dio un par de brazadas y llegamos al borde de la piscina, junto a nuestros albornoces. Me ayudó a sentarme, con las piernas dentro del agua, y él se quedó dentro. Cogió el borde de su albornoz y sacó algo del bolsillo, pero no me dejó ver qué era. Me picó la curiosidad. Él sonrió ante aquello.

-Te he comprado un regalo –anunció.

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza.

-¿No te hace ilusión? –preguntó despagado.

-Es que a cada día que pasa estoy más en deuda contigo, y si me haces regalos, la cosa empeora aún más.

Edward frunció el ceño, como si ya le hubieran dicho algo así antes.

-Quítate esas ideas estúpidas de la cabeza –me advirtió.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y asentí. Colocó el puño sobre mis muslos.

-Ábrelo tú –me indicó.

Mis dedos funcionaron como una llave al retorcerse entre los suyos, y Edward abrió la mano. Observé el objeto que yacía sobre ella. Era un reloj, redondo, pequeño, plateado y brillante.

-¿Puedo? –pregunté antes de cogerlo.

-Obviamente –me contestó con una sonrisa.

Lo recogí de la palma de su mano y lo levanté en el aire. Nunca había visto un reloj así. No parecía tener ningún enganche para colocarle una cadena, y tampoco era de muñeca. Pero me encantaba. Eso lo hacía más especial todavía.

-Es fascinante –le aseguré sonrojándome.

-Me alegro de que te guste. Si te fijas, está parado.

-¡Cierto! –exclamé yo-. No me había fijado. ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué hora marca? –me preguntó.

-La una y media, aproximadamente –respondí.

-Exacto: del día en que te conocí.

-¿Del día del restaurante? –tartamudeé.

-Sí, Evelyn.

-¿Por qué? –inquirí, asombrada.

-Porque antes de conocerte pensaba que la vida no volvería a tener sentido para mí. Estaba herido y me sentía solo, pero entonces apareciste tú. No lo sabes, pero no hay persona más perfecta para mí en estos momentos.

Me sonrojé aún más.

-No es enteramente un cumplido –me avisó-. Significa que, en cierta manera, me estoy aprovechando de ti.

-Eso ya me lo has dicho –repliqué-. Pero ni lo veo, ni lo quiero ver. De momento estás… conmigo, ¿no?

-Sí, y espero estarlo para siempre. Te debo mucho.

Me reí ante aquello.

-De verdad –insistió.

-Lo que tú digas…

-Bueno… ¿te gusta? –preguntó señalando el reloj.

-Me encanta. A nadie más que a mí podría gustarle tanto un reloj estropeado –me burlé cariñosamente.

-Estropeado, no –me corrigió-; Parado: a propósito y con significado. Si vas a un relojero, podrás volverlo a poner en marcha.

-¿Para qué iba a cambiarlo en lo más mínimo? –inquirí.

Edward se encogió de hombros y se hundió un poco en el agua, de manera que ésta le llegó a la barbilla. Entonces hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunté.

-Se acabó la intimidad –sentenció.

Empezamos a recoger, y algunos minutos después apareció una pareja de ancianos ataviados con los mismos albornoces que nosotros. Los saludamos y volvimos a la suite, chorreando por el pasillo. Miré con lástima el reguero de agua que había dejado sobre la moqueta, pero Edward me hizo entrar por la puerta empujándome con suavidad. Me ofreció una camiseta suya para que me la pusiera mientras estuviésemos allí, y él se puso algo parecido a un chándal. En definitiva, ropa cómoda.

Yo me sentía increíblemente a gusto dentro de una prenda suya. Era una camiseta negra que me llegaba por la mitad del muslo y me venía tan suelta que no tenía que preocuparme de que marcase alguna forma indeseada de mi cuerpo.

Cuando se metió en el baño, abrí su armario para dejar mis pantalones y mi camiseta morada guardados allí, hasta que me fuera, y me quedé con la boca abierta cuando encontré una camiseta, en el fondo del mueble, rasgada como si un oso la hubiese destrozado a zarpazos. Edward salió del baño al instante y distrajo mi atención rápidamente dándome un beso en el cuello. Del susto cerré las puertas del armario con un golpe seco y la madera tembló. Ignoró todo aquello y, cogiéndome por los hombros, me hizo retroceder hasta que la cara interna de mis rodillas tocó el colchón, y se inclinó sobre mí hasta que me quedé tendida sobre la cama. Los ojos dorados de Edward resplandecían.


	3. Capítulo 5 y 6

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Sus brazos se colocaron a ambos lados de mis hombros, encerrándome en la más agradable prisión. Bajó la cabeza, pero no me besó. Tocó mi frente con la suya y cerró los ojos. Suspiró profundamente. El aire escapó de su boca y recorrió todo mi rostro. Fue como meter la cara en un congelador, es decir, vivificante y asombroso. Edward inclinó la cabeza y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas con su pelo.

-Así no hay ningún peligro –dijo.

-¿Quién sabe? Un mechón de tu pelo podría destrozarme la córnea, así que yo volvería a lo seguro; a los besos.

Y me plantó un beso de dimensiones olímpicas. Sentirle tan cerca, sentirle tan entregado, sentirle tan _mío_, aceleró aún más mis pulsaciones.  
Cuando terminó de besarme, se sentó en una esquina del colchón, pensativo, y yo, enfadada porque si mal no recordaba, en ningún momento le había ordenado detenerse, cogí uno de los mullidos almohadones y le golpeé con él en la cabeza. Con suavidad, claro. Edward se giró y se quedó mirándome con los ojos encendidos. Al momento siguiente me estaba bombardeando con todos los cojines y almohadas que había en la suite, y yo corría con un ataque de risa intentando devolverle algún proyectil. Pero Edward los lanzaba con una precisión militar y no conseguía escaparme.

-¡Se supone que soy un blanco en movimiento! –me quejé quedándome parada sobre la alfombra, momento que él aprovechó para estamparme un almohadonzazo-. ¡Me rindo! –grité levantando los brazos en son de paz.

Edward sonrió, se acercó a mí y me cogió en brazos como si fuese un bebé. Volvió a dejarme sobre la cama, y al revolverme para intentar hacerle cosquillas, oí el sonido de un papel rasgándose. Me levanté asustada y vi una foto caer al suelo. Edward también se quedó quieto. La recogí y junté las dos mitades: era nuestra foto. La de la montaña rusa de Coney Island. El aire de mis pulmones se calentó, pero me enfadé cuando comprobé que no sólo la había roto con un movimiento torpe, sino que además, en la foto, Edward y yo estábamos separados; él en una mitad, y yo en otra. No me hizo ninguna gracia.

-Lo siento… -me disculpé uniendo los dos trozos de papel –era la fotocopia; yo me había quedado la de verdad-, como si así pudiera pegarlos.

Edward la cogió y me lanzó una mirada tranquilizadora.

-No pasa nada. Tengo el original –dijo cubriendo mis hombros y besándome el pelo.

-¿La… la guardabas debajo de la almohada? –pregunté, abrumada.

-Sí, pero de verdad, no te lamentes. ¡Es sólo una foto! Esto se arregla con cinta adhesiva, y además no ha sido tu culpa.

Yo suspiré. Era imposible que tratara de consolarme…

Claro, que los besos de Edward eran como la penicilina, ¡lo curaban todo!

Y él parecía ser consciente de su poder, así que procedió a reconfortarme así.

Cuando terminé de comer, me arrebujé en los brazos de Edward. Había encontrado un sitio hecho a mi medida. Él, por su parte, apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro y cerró los ojos. Observé su expresión de refilón, lo mejor que podía sin tener que moverme, y comprobé que estaba tan a gusto como yo. Eso me agradó.

Pasamos un buen rato en silencio. El sol comenzó a descender del cielo, y la luz, a cada momento, proyectaba unas sombras u otras en la habitación. Hubo un momento en el que, por una milésima de segundo, los rayos del sol se colaron por la ventana y acariciaron la piel de Edward. Ambos teníamos los ojos cerrados, pero tuve la sensación de ser cegada por un arco iris refulgente.

-Háblame de ti… -le susurré al oído.

Edward no contestó y hundió aún más el rostro en mi cuello.

-¿Qué quieres saber? –dijo al fin.

Eché un vistazo a la suite, y pregunté con cuidado:

-Tus padres… tus padres… tienen mucho dinero, ¿verdad? –no sabía si tenía derecho a hacer tal pregunta, pero no me cabía en la cabeza que un joven de diecisiete años pudiera alojarse en semejante hotel, y más concretamente, en semejante habitación.

Edward tardó unos segundos en contestar.

-Bueno, algo así –aceptó-. Ya sabes, mi padre es médico, y mi madre se dedica a restaurar y decorar casas y las pone a la venta…

-Carlisle y Esme –apunté.

-Así es.

-Me gustan sus nombres. No son muy corrientes –comenté-. Me refiero a que es algo bueno…

-Sé a qué te refieres, Evelyn. Nunca voy a poder malinterpretarte –dijo sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros.

Le devolví la sonrisa.

-Tu nombre tampoco está precisamente de moda –le dije.

-Realmente, no.

-Lo prefiero así –le aseguré.

-Yo también.

Pasaron algunos segundos de silencio.

-¿Qué más quieres saber? –me preguntó.

-Pues… ¿qué aficiones tienes? ¿Qué te gusta hacer?

-Esto –me contestó, y acto seguido me besó.

No pude contener una sonrisa liviana y mema.

-Ya, bueno –dije recuperando el aire-. Esto también es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos, ¿sabes?

-Pues qué bien que nos gusten las mismas cosas –se rió Edward. Yo le seguí en su carcajada.

-¿Ambiciones? –pregunté.

-Intentar ser feliz –contestó con gravedad-. ¿Y tú?

-Lo mismo –respondí. Sólo que yo ya era plenamente feliz. Más que nunca.

-Yo _soy _feliz, Evelyn –me indicó-. Lo que quiero decir es que quiero intentar serlo para siempre.

-Yo también soy feliz. Se nota, ¿no? –le pregunté.

-Hum… sí. Pareces bastante feliz –comentó-. ¿Más preguntas?

-Eso siempre –pensé un minuto-. ¿A qué universidad irás cuando acabe el verano?

Entonces, antes de que Edward me contestase, me di cuenta de que tarde o temprano, nos tendríamos que separar. Tenía que irse. Temblé de arriba abajo, con tanta violencia, que Edward cerró sus brazos en torno a los míos para calmarme.

-No voy a ir a la Universidad –me contestó.

Mi miedo se paralizó durante un instante.

-Ah, ¿no? –pregunté con esperanza y curiosidad.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

-No voy a ir _todavía_. No tengo ninguna prisa por acudir. Puedo retrasarlo tanto como quiera.

Eso me intrigó.

-¿Y por qué vas a aplazarlo?

Edward levantó las cejas, sorprendido por mi pregunta.

-Porque no quiero dejarte, evidentemente –contestó.

Cerré la boca encajando los dientes.

-Pero… podrías visitarme los fines de semana… o algo así –dije algunos segundos después.

Edward hizo una pedorreta con los labios, mostrando su disconformidad.

-No puedo estar separado de ti –contestó.

-Serían sólo algunos días sin vernos… -objeté.

-_Algunos días_ es demasiado tiempo –me respondió.

-Pero…

-¡Evelyn, por favor! Parece que quieras que me vaya.

-¡No, eso nunca! –me quejé aferrándome al cuello de su camisa-. Es sólo que… me resulta un poco extraño… Pero me haces profundamente feliz.

-Iremos juntos. Un par de años no son nada para mí.

Abrí mucho los ojos, sorprendida.

-¿Qué? –dijo Edward, y se concentró en mis pupilas.

-Pues… nada.

En realidad, estaba pensando en el modo en el que Edward aumentaba los plazos: antes, me había prometido que estaríamos juntos en Navidad; ahora había rectificado: me había prometido dos años. Y probablemente más. ¿Merecía retenerle para siempre?

-Evelyn… ya te lo dije… Quiero apostar por ti.

-Pero también me dijiste que me decepcionarías –le recordé.

-Cuando te dije eso no sabía que te necesitaba tanto. Sólo quería ser sincero.

-¿Y cómo sabes, entonces, que dentro de un mes no te habrás cansado de mí?

-Soy una persona bastante firme en mis decisiones. No cambio de opinión de la noche a la mañana. En realidad, no suelo cambiar de opinión ni en varias semanas. Así que puedes dar por sentado que, para que dejase de quererte, tendrías que cambiar mucho, y tendría que pasar mucho tiempo…

Enmudecí. Edward había pronunciado el verbo _querer_, dirigido hacia mí.

-¿Y qué opinan tus padres de todo esto? –pregunté.

-Bueno… hace bastante que no hablo con ellos.

-¿Por qué? –inquirí. Por cómo hablaba Edward de sus padres, podía suponer que no eran del mismo tipo que los míos; de los que te ignoran. No; Carlisle y Esme debían ser realmente buenas personas.

-Ellos saben cuándo deben buscarme, y bueno… Les echo de menos, pero ahora mismo estoy aclarando mis ideas. Supongo que acabaré volviendo a Forks.

-¿Forks? –pregunté-. No me suena.

-Es demasiado pequeño como para que hayas oído hablar de él –me contestó, pero no me dio ninguna información más. Noté un endurecimiento de sus facciones. Opté por cambiar de tema.

-¿Qué tienes pensado hacer mientras te quedas conmigo? –pregunté, aunque seguía resultándome raro que Edward estuviese dispuesto a perder dos años de su vida sólo por estar junto a mí.

-No lo sé, en realidad. Supongo que ya se verá.

-Está bien –respondí en voz baja.

-¿Ninguna pregunta más?

-Puede…

-Dispara.

Cogí aire.

-Edward… tú no comes, ¿verdad? –al mismo tiempo que formulé la pregunta, extendí el brazo para señalar el carrito del servicio de habitaciones, que seguía prácticamente lleno.

Ladeó la cabeza antes de contestar.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Bueno, para empezar, sólo te he visto comer una vez, y para ser sincera, parecía que estabas pensando en vomitar cada bocado… No, es más: ahora me doy cuenta de que cuando fuiste al baño antes de irnos, fuiste a vomitarlo todo. Así que una de dos: o eres bulímico, o no comes.

-No soy bulímico –contestó.

-Entonces no comes…

-Aún hay una tercera opción –me avisó.

-¿Cuál?

-Como… otras cosas.

La noche llegó tarde, como era lógico en el mes de agosto. Una brisa suave y salina recorría las calles apaciblemente y mecía mi melena. Edward parecía maravillado con ella.

-Son como llamas… -dijo atrapando mis rizos-. No sólo son rojos, sino que además, así, agitados por el viento, parecen totalmente las lenguas de fuego de una hoguera. Me hipnotizan.

-Qué poético… -le miré con ojos derretidos.

-Y tus ojos son como dos piedras pulidas de lapislázuli. Muero por verlos bajo la luz del sol.

-Difícil lo veo… Porque huyes de la luz directa como un vampiro –bromeé sacando los colmillos.

Edward forzó una sonrisa.

-Y tus pecas son como diminutas gotitas de tinta sobre un pergamino blanco… -siguió.

-¡Exagerado! –le reproché palmeándole el pecho.

Estábamos en el balconcillo.

Cerré los ojos, extendí los brazos y comencé a improvisar un vuelo. Desde aquella altura y con el viento en la cara, era casi imposible no imaginar que estaba volando… Edward cogió los extremos de mis dedos y abrió los brazos detrás de mí.

-Si pudieras pedir un deseo… ¿cuál sería? –le pregunté.

-Ser feliz –repitió- sin hacer daño a nadie. ¿Cuál sería tu deseo?

-Yo querría volar…

-Eso es un superpoder. ¿Querrías ser como Superman?

-No –contesté-. Querría volar como Rose, la protagonista de Titanic.

-Tienes fijación con esa película –dijo Edward.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –pregunté intrigada.

-Porque ya es la segunda vez que hablas de ese personaje… -fue diciendo cada sílaba más bajito hasta que acabó hablando en un susurro, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de que se le había ido la lengua.

-Yo… yo no te he hablado de Rose… -le aseguré.

-Tienes razón. Me lo habré imaginado –dijo rápidamente-. Así que volar, ¿eh?

-Sí…

-Puedo hacer algo parecido –me informó.

-Claro que puedes. Los ángeles vuelan –le dije sonriendo.

-…No puedo volar, pero puedo llevarte por los aires…

-Ah, ya. Cuando me besas estoy en las nubes –me reí.

Edward me acarició el pelo.

-Otro día, quizás, te llevaré a volar –me prometió, y soltó las puntas de mis dedos, y mis brazos cayeron ingrávidos.

-Bueno… -dije estirándome y entrando en el dormitorio-. Creo que voy a llamar a un taxi.

-¿Qué dices?

-No voy a volver a casa andando, y no hace falta que me lleves…

-¿Te vas? –preguntó incrédulo.

-Ya es muy tarde… ¿no? –me quedé mirando las ventanas iluminadas de las fachadas del otro lado de la calle.

-Creía que te ibas a quedar a dormir conmigo…

-¡Ah! –no me había parado a pensarlo, pero una sonrisa de deleite estiró las comisuras de mis labios-. En ese caso, a quien tengo que llamar es a Julia. Y luego, a mis padres.

Cogí el móvil y marqué el número de mi amiga, esperando que me cubriera las espaldas y me diese una coartada cuando mis padres se preguntaran dónde estaba su hija. A lo mejor tardaban dos días, pero acabarían dándose cuenta de que les faltaba algo. Deseé que Julia no estuviese molesta. Aguardé impaciente, escuchando el tono de espera. Finalmente, descolgó.

-Ah, hola –me saludó sin más.

_Mierda, está enfadada. _

-Hola, Julia –traté de sonar inocente y desinteresada. Ella aguardó en silencio. No tenía sentido dar rodeos, así que fui directa al grano-. Verás, necesito que mientas si mis padres te llaman. Voy a pasar la noche contigo, ¿vale?

Supe que se había atragantado y que estaba deduciendo que, si necesitaba que una excusa para pasar la noche fuera, evidentemente no iba a ser con otra amiga… Julia vaciló y eso me enfureció. Yo le habría hecho ese favor sin dudarlo.

-Es por él, ¿a que sí? –preguntó con voz monocorde.

-No –mentí, y fue peor, porque aquella mentira acabó por desesperarla. Se notaba a leguas qué me traía entre manos.

Oí su suspiro al otro lado del teléfono.

-Bueno… está bien. Claro, lo que sea por una amiga –me dijo con intencionada tristeza.

-Estás enfadada –no se lo estaba preguntando.

-Quizás…

-Lo siento, de verdad –me disculpé.

-Es que… es igual, déjalo. No te preocupes, yo te cubro –y colgó.

Llamé entonces a mi casa. Cuando oyó mi voz, se sorprendió mucho. Probablemente creía que estaría en mi habitación pintando en silencio.

-Mamá… estoy en casa de Julia… ¿te importa si paso la noche con ella?

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Una noche sólo para chicas! –exclamó entusiasmada-. Diviértete, Evelyn, y ya mañana hablaremos, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, mamá. Completamente de acuerdo. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, cielito.

Colgué yo antes que ella. Volví al dormitorio. No había ido tan mal, después de todo.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Edward levantando la mirada.

-Oh, vamos, sé que lo has escuchado todo con ese oído de lince que tienes…

Me lanzó una mirada culpable. Dejé el móvil sobre la mesilla de noche y levanté el extremo de la sábana para meterme en la cama. Los helados brazos de Edward me recogieron, pero los encontré extrañamente confortables y cándidos. Supongo que, al fin y al cabo, eran mi lugar favorito en todo el mundo. Una vez más, entrelacé una pierna entre las suyas, y pasé el brazo vendado sobre su torso frío y sedante. A los pocos minutos, me levanté.

-Lo siento, Edward, no puedo. Esto no puede seguir así –me miró impaciente-. Déjame un calcetín.

Soltó una carcajada y se levantó de la cama para sacar un par del armario. Me los puse hasta la pantorrilla y volvimos a la misma posición.

-Así mejor. Me iba a quedar coja.

-Ay, Evelyn… -susurró en mi cuello. En su voz aún resonaba una risa vibrante y ecléctica.

Reanudé el mismo proceso de la noche anterior: traté de relajarme. Las personas, normalmente, cuando van a dormir, entran en un estado de relajación progresiva y natural hasta que finalmente se quedan dormidas. Y yo, hasta entonces, no había tenido problemas para conciliar el sueño. Pero dormir con Edward parecía casi un sacrilegio. Porque dormir, de una manera u otra, equivalía a perder sus ojos, su respiración, su pelo cobrizo y sus sonrisas durante varias horas que podrían ser empleadas en cosas más productivas –comérselo a besos, por ejemplo-. Pero que recuerde, seguía teniendo mis necesidades físicas, y tristemente, tenía que dormir. Así que repetí lo mismo: empecé por estabilizar mi respiración y recordé los vídeos de yoga y meditación que alguna vez había visto con mi madre. Eran relativamente efectivos. Cuando casi me estaba quedando dormida, la voz de Edward me sacó de las sombras.

-Evelyn…

Parpadeé confusa.

-¿Hummm?

-¿Puedo… dormir como la otra noche? –pidió.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A… bueno… a… -me dio un beso rápido en el cuello y levantó la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos.

-Claro que puedes… -le contesté con un bostezo.

Edward sonrió y acopló sus labios a mi garganta. Por alguna razón, sentir el bombeo de mi sangre le hacía relajarse, o sentirse a gusto, o sentirme cerca, y cualquiera de esas razones era totalmente válida para mí. Habría aceptado prácticamente cualquier cosa que él me pidiera. Así de simple era el hecho de quererle.

No tardé demasiado en dormirme.

Un zorro correteaba por el bosque al amanecer. Sus patas oscuras daban pequeños saltitos, sorteando algún tronco caído o raíces protuberantes. Parecía que estaba persiguiendo algo. De vez en cuando levantaba la cabeza hacia arriba y oteaba el cielo que podía observarse entre las ramas de los árboles, y después seguía corriendo. El bosque era frondoso y muy verde, casi _demasiado_ verde. La luz del alba era amarillenta y fresca. Las gotas de rocío aún decoraban los tallos y las hojas de las flores. De pronto, un chillido animal rasgó el ambiente. Era el sonido de un águila. El zorro entornó las orejas para escuchar con atención, husmeó el aire y salió a todo correr, en la dirección de la que provenía el grito del ave. Conforme avanzaba por el suelo del bosque, la luz disminuía y las plantas se volvían más oscuras y tétricas, pero más fuertes, recias y espectaculares. Había flores blancas gigantescas, y pequeños racimos de microscópicas flores crecían entre los espinos. El águila volvió a chillar entre las nubes. El zorro levantó el hocico, cada vez más desesperado por encontrarla. Por fin, la vegetación desapareció y el animal salió a campo abierto. Comenzó a correr en círculos, llamando al águila de cabeza blanca que sobrevolaba la zona. Se miraban directamente a los ojos, pero por más que el zorro lo intentaba, era incapaz de acortar la distancia entre ellos, y la rapaz no parecía dispuesta a tocar tierra. Entonces, proveniente de algún lugar lejano, oscuro y frío, se oyó un aullido gutural. El águila extendió sus grandes alas marrones al máximo, proyectando una sombra alada y fantasmagórica sobre la hierba. Abrió su afilado pico dorado y chilló. Sonó como una advertencia. Los ojos oscuros del zorro escudriñaron el horizonte con inquietud, y cuando volvió a mirar al cielo, el águila había desaparecido.

Me desperté en los brazos de Edward. Inspiré cerca de su cuello. ¿Existía mejor modo de despertar? Entonces me di cuenta de que sus labios no habían estado soldados a mi cuello. Le dirigí una mirada intrigada, y me contestó.

-Has tenido un sueño muy agitado. No parabas de dar vueltas –me contó.

Me rasqué la cabeza, confusa.

-Sí, he soñado con algo muy extraño –respondí.

Las pupilas de Edward centellearon.

-¿Sobre qué trataba tu sueño? –me preguntó con interés.

Resoplé.

-Trataba sobre animales –contesté sin mucho ánimo-. Ha sido como ver un documental de National Geographic.

Los ojos de Edward se apagaron, y respiró tranquilo, aunque se quedó en silencio, concentrado en algo. Yo, por mi parte, recordé el zorro y el águila y me encogí de hombros. Entonces me moví bajo las sábanas, sujeté los brazos de Edward contra el colchón y me tumbé sobre él, cuan larga era. Sus brazos se unieron tras mi espalda y me aplastaron contra su pecho. Cerré los ojos y le di un beso lento en el cuello.

No podía ser más feliz. Alcé la cabeza para atisbar alguna emoción en el rostro de Edward. Sonreía apaciblemente. Volví a depositar la mejilla sobre su pecho.

-¿Y tú qué tal has dormido? –le pregunté.

-No he pasado una mala noche –contestó-. Aunque me has tenido bastante preocupado. Creía que tenías pesadillas, pero dormías profundamente y no quería desvelarte.

-Siento haberte alarmado. Ha sido un sueño de lo más inocente. Y la próxima vez, no dudes en despertarme. Nada me hace más feliz que ver tus ojos –le dije pastelosamente.

Puse el canal de las noticias. En ese momento estaban dando la información meteorológica, justo lo que andaba buscando. Calor y nubes. Nubes y calor. Nada nuevo. Las nubes llevaban con nosotros desde invierno. Apenas habían decidido ceder espacio al sol un par de días. Y el calor… tres cuartos de lo mismo. Sólo que junto a Edward, acalorarse era pura contradicción.

No me apetecía salir de la habitación del hotel. Si abandonaba la suite, el encanto se rompería. Jamás me habría imaginado en esa situación: en la habitación más elegante del hotel más lujoso de la zona más cara de Nueva York, con el hombre más guapo entre los guapos, que además, me _quería_. No entendía muy bien la razón, pero así era. O, al menos, eso decía. Y por supuesto yo prefería creerle.

Mientras apretaba los botones del mando compulsivamente, sin atender a la programación, los dedos fríos de Edward se hundieron en mi melena y encontraron mi cuello. Sentí un escalofrío, pero sus manos no se retiraron. Se amoldaron a la forma de mis hombros y comenzaron a masajearlos. Agradecí que Edward estuviese detrás de mí y que por tanto no pudiese ver mi cara, pues las muecas de placer que yo hacía bajo su masaje, eran sinceramente vergonzosas. Las yemas de sus dedos fueron reactivando mi circulación poco a poco, y volví a sentir el cuerpo entero. Dormir abrazada a él era una maravilla para los sentidos, pero tenía sus consecuencias, como el agarrotamiento de los músculos y la tirantez de la piel. Pero evidentemente, valía la pena. Edward parecía saber que un masaje era exactamente lo que necesitaba. Moví la cabeza a un lado y me recogí la melena en una coleta con las manos para facilitárselo, y cuando la piel de mi cuello quedó al descubierto, oí cómo Edward encajaba los dientes con un chasquido. Aquello no me inquietó. Para empezar, estaba dispuesta a mantener mi promesa sobre no plantearme nada y tratar de vivir en la más absoluta indiferencia, disfrutando al máximo y pasando por alto ciertos detalles, y para seguir, sabía que Edward no era en absoluto peligroso. Fuera lo que fuese. Ángel o no, era bueno.

Edward era bueno.

-¿No hacen nada bueno? –preguntó sentándose a mi lado y apartando el mando para no aplastarlo.

Me encogí de hombros sin quitarle los ojos de encima. En ese momento, me importaba un rábano la programación televisiva.

Edward entornó los ojos, con una sonrisa atrevida. Me deleité con su belleza. Suspiré embobada.

-¿Qué? –preguntó.

-Ya lo sabes –dije apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

-No, ¿qué? –insistió.

-¡Oh, vamos! No me hagas decirlo en voz alta… -le supliqué.

-Tú me obligaste a repetir varias veces que quería apostar por ti –me recordó.

-Eso fue un malentendido; realmente no sabía lo que decías. Creo que se me taponaron los oídos, o algo así.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa torcida y abrumadora. Me estaba hipnotizando, lo sabía. Estaba empleando el magnetismo de su boca para doblegar mi voluntad. Cerré los ojos y me tapé los oídos con las palmas de las manos.

-No lo voy a decir en voz alta, Edward, no insistas –me negué.

Abrí un ojo para mirarle. Me estaba poniendo cara de cordero degollado.

-¡No! ¡No! –me quejé-. Juegas sucio. Yo no puedo hacer eso –Edward se rió.

Sentí sus dedos escalando por mi vientre.

Suspiré y entreabrí los ojos.

-Es más fácil de lo que parece… –me animó.

-Está bien… -me aclaré la garganta y tomé aire-. Te… -tosí-. Perdón. Te… -se me fue la voz-. Perdona otra vez –carraspeé-. Te… te… te quiero –dije en un susurro.

Los ojos dorados de Edward me cegaron como si fuesen el espejo del sol, y se lanzó hacia mí para alcanzar mis labios. Le acogí entre mis piernas y mis brazos y mantuve la distancia durante un intenso momento antes de permitirle besarme.

Ni buscando en todos los diccionarios del mundo habría podido encontrar una palabra adecuada para describir el sentimiento que me provocaba sentir a Edward tan dependiente de mí. Me besaba con más desesperación que yo a él.

Estaba segura de que Dios, o quien fuera, había usado el mismo molde para crear nuestros labios, porque encajaban a la perfección.

Cuando terminó el beso, apoyó la mejilla sobre mi pecho, y se quedó inmóvil. Abrí la boca para hablar, pero Edward se llevó el dedo índice a los labios para que me mantuviera en silencio. Estaba escuchando algo. Yo también agudicé el oído, intentando escuchar algo, pero tan sólo me llegaba el rumor del tráfico desde la calle y de vez en cuando, algunas voces desde los pasillos. Y sin embargo parecía que Edward estuviese escuchando la más intensa, bella y sublime de las melodías. Yo, al menos, cuando escuchaba alguna canción que me encantaba y me ayudaba a evadirme, ponía esa cara.

Finalmente Edward se incorporó y me ayudó a acoplarme a su regazo.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo? –le pregunté.

Mantuvo el suspense antes de contestar.

-Escuchaba el sonido más perfecto del mundo –me dijo.

-¿El zumbido de una mosca? –bromeé-. Porque yo no he escuchado nada más…

-Los latidos de tu corazón, Evelyn… A veces, necesito sentir que estás _ahí_… -no comprendí aquella frase tan enigmática.

Me quedé callada. Evidentemente Edward estaba yendo por un camino tan filosófico y profundo que yo no conseguía encontrarlo, así que no dije ni una palabra, por si acaso lo arruinaba todo.

-Bueno –dijo él-. Al final no te ha costado tanto admitir que me quieres…

-No pienso repetirlo –le avisé.

-No hace falta. Ya sé que me adoras –no se estaba mofando ni poniéndose una medalla. Lo _sabía_.

-Tú siempre lo sabes todo…

-Todo y más –me prometió.

Puse los ojos en blanco y después no pude resistirme, y le di un abrazo de oso.

-¿Sabes qué? –le pregunté separándome. Me miró a la espera-. Me sentiría mejor si me dijeses lo que quiero oír…

-Te… ¿apetece comer algo? –se rió.

-¡Edward! –le reproché pegándole en el pecho. Ni se inmutó, claro.

-Te quiero, Evelyn –me dijo cambiando el tono de voz, solemnemente.

Mi corazón empezó a marcar un ritmo frenético. Un bailarín tratando de seguir el compás se habría descoyuntado entero.

-No de la misma manera que tú a mí –puntualizó.

-Me da igual la manera en la que me quieras, Edward. Mientras me quieras…

-Eres tan poco exigente… -comentó acariciándome la barbilla, con un deje de tristeza casi imperceptible.

-Ya me lo has dicho antes y es mentira. No soy precisamente _poco exigente_ queriendo estar con el hombre más perfecto del mundo…

-¿Pero no me querías a mí? –dijo poniendo cara de pena.

Me reí de su chiste y empleé el tiempo en cosas productivas.

Es decir, en comérmelo a besos.

Cuando me estaba lavando los dientes enfrente del espejo, el agua resbaló desde el cepillo por mis dedos hasta la venda.

Oí a Edward hacer un sonido de desagrado.

Terminé de enjuagarme la boca y me la sequé con la toalla.

-¿Qué? –le pregunté.

-No es por nada, Evelyn, pero ese vendaje hay que cambiarlo –dijo señalándolo con el dedo índice.

Reprimí un gemido de dolor. Sólo de imaginarme la tela separándose de la piel quemada…

-No te preocupes. Puedo hacerlo tan bien como cualquier médico –me tranquilizó-. Tan sólo espera un minuto.

Desapareció tan rápido que no me dio tiempo a contestarle, y tan sólo llegué a escuchar el portazo de la puerta. Me asomé al balcón y esperé verle salir. En efecto, en apenas un minuto salió por la puerta principal del hotel y cruzó la calle. Todas las mujeres –y la mayoría de los hombres- que se toparon con él en el paso de cebra, giraron el cuello para observarle, con la boca abierta. Adiviné varias semanas de dolores cervicales.

Edward era impresionante. No importaba que llevase tan sólo unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra. Seguía siendo alucinante: la manera en la que caminaba altivo y sereno, sin mirar a las personas a los ojos, como si no perteneciera al mismo mundo que los demás. Su piel resplandecía incluso en un día nublado, y su cabello alborotado, tan lleno de matices, reflejaba el oro y el cobre incluso desde aquella distancia. Le observé caminar calle arriba, embelesada.

Entonces, se detuvo, giró sobre sus talones y se quedó observándome directamente a los ojos. No había duda: me miraba a mí. Le sonreí tímidamente y él me devolvió la sonrisa, desde varios cientos de metros. Después, reanudó la marcha.

Entré de nuevo en el dormitorio y me quedé sentada en la cama, esperando a que el arrebol desapareciese de mis mejillas para cuando Edward hubiese vuelto.

No tardó mucho.

La tarjeta magnética se encajó en la cerradura y Edward entró sin avisar.

-Ven, siéntate aquí –me ofreció una de las sillas.

El se sentó en la de enfrente y esparció todas sus compras sobre la mesa barnizada. Aún no la habíamos usado para comer, y la íbamos a usar como mesa de operaciones. Contuve el aliento cuando le vi sacar unas tijeras. Me lanzó una mirada conciliadora. Parecía tremendamente seguro de sí mismo, y eso me confortó. No dudaba de sus habilidades, pero no era partidaria de jugar con instrumentos afilados sobre una herida.

Edward tomó mi brazo y cortó el vendaje a la altura de la muñeca. A partir de ahí, comenzó a desenrollarlo poco a poco, hasta que llegó al codo. Al principio aparté la mirada para no ver la quemadura, pero me pareció muy injusto que él tuviese no sólo que verla, sino que curarla, así que me forcé a enfrentarme a ella. Tuve que esperar a que Edward retirase los restos de crema para verla. No estaba tan mal, pero tampoco pensé en demasiados adjetivos para describirla. Le observé trabajar con precisión. No estaba llevando a cabo una operación a corazón abierto, pero tenía mucha destreza. Mil veces más que yo.

Me cambió el vendaje, y cuando acabó, me indicó que flexionara el brazo para comprobar si estaba firme sin llegar a doler.

-Está perfecto, gracias –le dije profundamente agradecida.

-No es nada.

Le ayudé a recogerlo todo y volví a estirar y a doblar el brazo. Lo había hecho mejor que el médico. Edward intentó disimular su orgullo, pero acabé por darme cuenta igualmente.

Dejó las cosas debajo de la cama y justo en el momento en el que iba a abrir la boca para decirme algo, sonó su móvil. Lo sacó del bolsillo sin mirar la pantalla y contestó con brusquedad.

-¿Sí?

Escuché el murmullo de una vocecita cantarina y alegre, que recordaba a una ristra de campanitas mecidas por el viento. Me pregunté qué podía ir mal, porque el rostro de Edward se descompuso, como si no esperase esa llamada.

Le hice un gesto para saber si tenía que dejarle a solas y darle un poco de intimidad con su interlocutora –no cabía duda de que era una mujer joven-, pero Edward no pudo negarlo con más vehemencia. Me cogió de la mano y apretó con fuerza, asegurándose de que estaba a su lado. Le miré sin saber qué pasaba. Me mantuve en silencio e hice un esfuerzo por no escuchar la conversación, pero al cabo de unos minutos me di cuenta de que era totalmente imposible seguir las palabras de la mujercita que le hablaba a Edward. Hablaba a una velocidad increíble, era prácticamente un bisbiseo continuo.

-Escucha, Alice, ahora no puedo hablar contigo –dijo él. Me sentí un estorbo, pero Edward me dio un apretón en la mano para retenerme.

La dueña de aquella voz cantarina siguió soltando una parrafada.

-¿Estás segura? –preguntó él.

Me pareció oír un _no_ como respuesta.

-Entonces… ¿era necesario?

Se hizo el silencio.

Algunos instantes después, la vocecilla cantarina dijo algo más.

-Yo también, Alice, a todos. Díselo. Te llamaré, lo prometo… Sí, en efecto. Sí… -_Alice_ dijo algo-. Ya lo suponía… Lo siento, hasta pronto.

Edward colgó y se quedó mirando por la ventana durante un minuto. Después recuperó el brillo de los ojos y me abrazó buscando refugio. Rodeé su amplia espalda con mis brazos y hundí la cara en su pecho.

Por la tarde volvimos a mi casa en el Volvo de Edward, y nos despedimos con un beso. Él tenía que arreglar algún asunto, y yo tenía que irme a mi habitación a contar las horas hasta que le volviera a ver. Salí del coche y él se esperó a que entrara en casa para marcharse.

Subí a mi habitación después de saludar a mis padres y puse encima de la cama su retrato, el reloj, la foto de la atracción y la piedrecilla que había lanzado en la playa. Mis cuatro evidencias físicas de su existencia. Deseé que bastaran para soportar su ausencia.

Decidí llamar a Julia para que su enfado no fuese a peor, y la invité a mi casa a cenar. Cuando mis padres le abrieron la puerta, la miraron sorprendidos y le preguntaron si no habíamos pasado ya suficiente tiempo juntas. Julia se quedó parada unos segundos, y finalmente dijo que el verano había que pasarlo con los amigos. Subimos a mi habitación.

-Muchas gracias por todo –le dije.

Ella agitó la cabeza, restándole importancia.

-No te preocupes, Evelyn. Lo he estado pensando, y si yo hubiese conocido a un chico así… -se le fueron los ojos hacia el retrato, que no había guardado a propósito-. Habría actuado igual.

-¿A qué te refieres? –inquirí.

-Pues… si te digo la verdad, sí que me molestó su actitud. Durante una semana, cuando él no contactó contigo, me acosaste telefónicamente día y noche, porque no querías pasar tiempo a solas con tus pensamientos, y en cuanto él volvió te olvidaste de mí.

-No exageres –le pedí-. Tan sólo han pasado un par de días.

Julia se quedó pensativa durante unos minutos. Yo me felicité por mi buena decisión de haberme puesto de nuevo una prenda de manga larga para cubrirme el brazo. Algo menos que explicar.

-En realidad, tienes razón. Es sólo que… bueno… ya sabes… es tan guapo… -me dijo tímidamente, esperando mi reacción.

-Sé perfectamente lo que quieres decir –le aseguré.

Nos sentamos al borde de la cama.

-¿Todo esto te lo ha regalado él? –me preguntó.

-El reloj –lo cogí y se lo enseñé.

-Está roto –observó, enarcando una ceja.

-Roto, no: parado y con significado –le corregí.

-Ah, ¿sí? ¿Cuál?

Me hice la tonta y no le contesté.

-Bueno… entonces… ¿nos perdonamos? –me preguntó.

-Yo creo que sí.

-De acuerdo –dijo con una sonrisa.

Volvía a ser _mi _Julia.

-Tan sólo una cosa… Mis padres no lo saben –le avisé.

-Está bien. No diré nada –me prometió.

-A nadie –me empeñé.

-A nadie –repitió Julia asintiendo vigorosamente-. Y ahora cuéntame… ¿ya os habéis besado, verdad?

Me reí.

.

.

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Pasamos la noche viendo una película de terror tras otra, aunque las lágrimas que nos causaban eran más de risa que de miedo. Preparamos un gigantesco bol de palomitas, y cuando metí la bolsa en el microondas, estaba tan distraída pensando en Edward que se me olvidó pararlo y explotaron, así que tuvimos que coger otra. Después desalojamos a mi padre del sofá, pues estaba roncando como si le fuese la vida en ello, para variar, y nos tapamos con mantas. No las necesitábamos porque tuviésemos frío, evidentemente, sino porque en cada supuesta escena de horror, nos tapábamos los ojos con ellas, para partirnos de la risa.

Cuando se hizo tarde le ofrecí quedarse a dormir para ahorrarle el camino de vuelta a esas horas de la madrugada, pero rechazó mi invitación alegando que al día siguiente tenía que visitar a su tía moribunda.

Es curioso, porque Julia debía ser casi la única chica en el mundo que _realmente_ tuviese una antipática, millonaria y enferma tía, que se llamase Mildred. Como en los libros y en las películas.

Llamamos a un taxi y esperé con ella en el jardín a que viniese a recogerla. Nos sentamos en los escalones de entrada, en silencio.

Apoyé la barbilla en las rodillas y cerré los ojos. Mi vida, tal y como estaba en ese momento, no parecía poder ser más perfecta. Había hecho las paces con mi mejor amiga y el chico del que estaba enamorada, también parecía estar enamorado de mí. Suspiré feliz.

-¿Estás pensando en él? –abrí los ojos y vi a Julia, mirándome con suspicacia.

-La verdad es que sí –contesté.

No me ruboricé. Con Julia existía suficiente confianza como para poder reír y llorar sin avergonzarse por el motivo.

-¿Cómo es? –me preguntó bostezando.

-¿A qué te refieres? –le pregunté, confusa.

-Pues verás, hay chicos que son dulces y cariñosos, hay otros que son más duros y de los que no te puedes despegar por muy estúpidos que parezcan…

-Te aseguro que Edward no es ningún estúpido –negué con la cabeza, casi indignada porque ese adjetivo hubiese estado en la misma frase que él.

-¿Sabes qué? –me desafió Julia.

-¿Qué?

-Jamás te había visto pronunciar un nombre con tanta devoción. No dices que quieres a Edward, no; dices que quieres a _Edward_… Se te deshacen los ojos y la voz cuando hablas de él.

-No suelo hablar de él…

-Para lo poco que has hablado, ya he podido notarlo. Espero que duréis mucho.

-Espero que duremos para siempre… -dije con anhelo.

Julia me palmeó la rodilla confortándome sin mucha convicción. Ella había tenido ya más de diez novios o relaciones, y no creía, de ninguna manera, en el amor eterno. Yo, por mi parte, le hubiese cruzado la cara a quien hubiese puesto en duda su existencia. Pero no podía abofetear a Julia a la primera de cambio, claro está.

Me reí para mis adentros.

Las luces del taxi entraron en mi calle y pararon delante justo de mi puerta. Me despedí de ella y esperé a verla doblar la esquina ya dentro del vehículo.

Esperé su llamada perdida para confirmar que había llegado sana y salva a su casa, y ya después, me dormí. Concilié el sueño en apenas unos minutos, al contrario que las dos noches anteriores, pero cuando desperté sola, sin los brazos de Edward en torno a mi cintura, me sentí profundamente desgraciada y abandonada. Y después me di vergüenza a mí misma por pensar algo tan infantil.

Desayuné con mis padres, pero lo cierto es que no presté la más mínima atención a la conversación. Ni siquiera me enteré de qué hablaban.

Mientras me untaba una tostada, pensé en la última vez que había visto a Edward, hacía apenas unas horas, pero que ya me pinzaba el corazón por dentro.

Después de aquel desconsolado abrazo en la suite, me había hecho recoger mis cosas y me había llevado a casa. Había estado bastante silencioso, pero durante el trayecto me había echado múltiples miradas de refilón, estudiando mi rostro. Cuando frenó delante de mi casa, dejó las manos en el volante, tenso, y me miró.

-¿Era tu hermana Alice? –pregunté con una sonrisa emocionada.

Edward asintió.

-Me encantaría conocerla –comenté divagando.

Él me sonrió, a medio camino entre la ilusión y la tristeza. Recogió mi mandíbula con la mano y se hundió en mis pupilas, con aquella expresión concentrada que ya empezaba a ser habitual. Cada vez que hacía eso, tenía la sensación de que estuviese hurgando en mi mente, sacando pensamientos a la luz y estudiándolos con dedicación.

-¿Qué quería? –pregunté rompiendo el silencio.

Edward me soltó y volvió a poner las manos en el volante. Tardó un minuto en contestar.

-Quiere hablar conmigo. Me echan de menos y está enfadada porque ni los he llamado ni he ido a visitarlos –parecía totalmente sincero.

-Eso tiene fácil solución, ¿no? –inquirí.

-No es tan sencillo como pueda parecer –respondió con gravedad.

_¿Ha llegado el momento en el que tengo que callarme, salir del coche y despedirme de él?_

Edward aferró mi muñeca y me miró con los ojos fundidos por una extraña llama que brillaba en sus negras pupilas. Me atrajo hacia él y encorsetó mi cintura con sus brazos al tiempo que depositaba sus labios sobre mi yugular. Se me dispararon las pulsaciones y le abracé con fuerza. _Ése_ era mi lugar en el mundo. Los brazos de Edward. Ése y no otro.

-Tengo que hablar con ella cara a cara –me dijo alejándose-. Así que estaré fuera un par de días… como mucho –añadió al ver la súbita mueca de espanto de mi cara-. Te llamaré todos los días –me prometió, terminando de tranquilizarme.

-Está bien. ¿Adónde vas? ¿Puedo saberlo? –pregunté con nerviosismo.

-Creo que quedaremos a medio camino entre Nueva York y Forks. Ella sabrá dónde estoy. Volveré cuanto antes, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí firmemente.

-Dile que tengo ganas de conocerla. A ella y a todos –le supliqué con ternura.

Edward suspiró: la idea no terminaba de agradarle, pero finalmente aceptó.

Después de eso, nos habíamos despedido con el beso más amargo que habíamos compartido hasta el momento.

Y allí estaba yo, en la cocina, masticando el desayuno muchas más veces de las necesarias, con la mirada perdida en la pared blanca, y asintiendo automáticamente a cada comentario que mi madre hacía, sin prestarle atención. En la mano derecha –comía con la izquierda para distraer aún más la atención de mi vendaje- guardaba el móvil, esperando con ansia el momento en el que vibrara y se iluminase. Pero me dio tiempo a terminar la tostada y el vaso de leche, a lavarme los dientes, a peinarme, a desesperarme un poquito y a decidir en qué emplearía el día.

Tenía que recoger las calificaciones de la escuela de dibujo, así que me despedí de mis padres y fui caminando aunque estaba lejos, sólo por el hecho de gastar más tiempo y de recorrer la misma calle por la que Edward y yo habíamos caminado juntos por primera vez. Tardé un par de horas en llegar, literalmente.

Entré en el edificio y subí al primer piso por las escaleras. Me acerqué al mostrador, donde la recepcionista cuarentona y peliteñida jugueteaba con el cable del teléfono, enroscándolo con un dedo. No estaba realizando una llamada de trabajo, eso seguro. Cuando me vio, colgó al instante y se puso de pie.

-¡Evelyn Parker! –exclamó con una sonrisa.

Aquella efusividad me descolocó un poco. Que yo recordase, jamás había hablado con ella. Tan sólo conocía mi nombre por haberlo anotado en la lista de los apuntados al cursillo de verano. ¿Por qué lo recordaba?

-Hola, buenos días –saludé con educación-. Venía a recoger, si ya están, las calificaciones.

Me ignoró.

-Hace un par de semanas vino tu primo buscándote –me informó.

-¿Mi primo…? Ah, ya –rezongué.

Ya sabía por qué razón tenía mi nombre grabado a fuego. _Edward_.

Me aclaré la garganta.

-Es un chico muy simpático y educado… -comentó, poniéndome a prueba.

-Sí, su novia opina lo mismo –espeté con fiereza.

Me tapé la boca con las manos, asombrada por mi propia violencia. Traté de calmarme.

-Venía a recoger las calificaciones –repetí, reconduciendo la conversación.

-¡Oh! Sí, hoy mismo han salido. Estaba a punto de llamar al primero de la lista. Voy a buscarlas –me informó.

Se levantó de su asiento y entró en un cuartito. Me apoyé en el mostrador para esperar. A los pocos minutos salió con un sobre blanco que llevaba mi nombre y mis datos en una etiqueta escrita por ordenador y me lo entregó.

-Muchas gracias –me despedí.

Salí de las oficinas y me lo guardé doblado en el bolsillo. Volví a casa caminando.

Cuando llegué, tenía los pies como si me hubiesen torturado raspándome un rallador para ensaladas por las plantas. Me quité las bailarinas en mi habitación y las envié de una patada al rincón más oscuro de debajo de mi cama. No eran exactamente un calzado para caminatas. Me tumbé boca arriba y me quedé soñando despierta con los ojos cerrados. Tamborileé con los dedos sobre mi pecho.

Lo echaba de menos.

Abrí los ojos y saqué el sobre. Lo miré a contraluz. Lo abrí rasgándolo sin contemplaciones. Desplegué la hoja y leí rápidamente. Todo con la máxima nota.

_Bueno_, pensé, _al menos algo de lo que alegrarme hoy…_

Después de enseñárselo a mis padres y recibir la promesa de un viaje, lo guardé en el cajón de la mesilla de noche junto a mis otros tesoros –aunque éste último deslucía bastante comparado con la foto, el reloj o la piedra de la playa-.

Cogí el móvil para llamar a mis amistades y saber si aquella noche de sábado había alguna fiesta a la que acudir y olvidarme de lo mucho que me dolía estar sin él, pero en ese momento la pantalla se iluminó y el nombre de Edward y su número aparecieron como llamada entrante.

Solté un gritito ahogado. Descolgué con dedos temblorosos.

-Hola, Evelyn –me saludó al instante. Su voz no transmitía demasiada felicidad.

-Hola… -contesté con una sonrisa en los labios-. ¿Dónde estás?

-Como te dije, a medio camino entre la ciudad de Washington y el Estado de Washington. En Chicago –contestó.

-¡Estás en tu ciudad natal! –me emocioné.

-Sí, creo que te voy a comprar algo de recuerdo –dijo.

-Nada más caro que una postal –le advertí.

-¿Te valen tres millones de postales? –ahora parecía de mejor humor. Esperamos en silencio a que el otro hablase-. Estaba deseoso de oír tu voz.

Mis mejillas se volvieron rojas.

-¿Sabes lo que puedes comprarme? –le pregunté.

-¿Qué? –contestó, animado.

-Un corazón de recambio, por si acaso un día me dices algo bonito y me revienta.

Oí su risa suave y musical.

-¿Qué haces? –le pregunté.

-Estoy esperando a que Alice me encuentre –me anunció.

-¿Y sabes si va a tardar mucho?

-Me encontrará en seguida –dijo, muy seguro.

-Vale… Edward, ¿estás en el coche? –le pregunté. Me parecía oír el sonido de otros vehículos al pasar a toda velocidad.

-Sí, por eso no te he llamado antes. Sabía que no te gustaría que te llamase conduciendo.

Sonreí. Tenía razón.

Esperé a que Edward dijera algo, pues era quién había llamado. Pero lo único que quería era mantener la línea abierta entre nosotros.

-He recogido mis calificaciones de la escuela de dibujo y pintura.

-¿Todo perfecto?

-Sí –contesté, bastante orgullosa de mí misma.

-Ya lo sabía. No podía ser de otra manera.

-Tienes mucha confianza en mí, entonces.

-No es eso. He visto varias de tus obras, y en concreto dos por las que estoy tremendamente halagado, y son realmente buenas –me dijo.

-¡Has encontrado tu retrato nuevo! –exclamé, horrorizada.

-Es genial, me encanta.

-¡Eres un buscón! ¡Y un mirón! –le acusé.

-La culpa es tuya, por dibujar tan bien y esconder las cosas tan mal.

Me quedé callada.

-Evelyn… -me llamó Edward.

No le contesté. Estaba ofendida.

-Evelyn… -volvió a pronunciar mi nombre de una manera muy seductora.

-¿Qué? –contesté en voz baja.

-¿Te has enfadado? –preguntó.

-Un poco –admití-. Se suponía que jamás lo ibas a encontrar.

-No volveré a rebuscar entre tus cosas.

-¡Así que admites haber fisgado en mi habitación! –reanudé la acusación.

-No me dejabas estar contigo en la ducha, y tardabas mucho en salir… -argumentó en su defensa.

-¡Oh! Ese día te dije que no buscases nada… -me apené porque hubiese roto su promesa.

-Evelyn, no te enfades –me pidió. No dije nada-. Evelyn, háblame.

-No quiero.

-¿Tanto te molesta? –inquirió.

-¿A ti qué te parece? –le pregunté tristemente.

-En realidad querías que lo viese –me aseguró.

-Ah, ¿sí? ¿Eso quería?

-Pues sí. Sé más de ti que tú misma. Al menos, a veces sí.

-¿Me estás diciendo que, subconscientemente, ardía en deseos de enseñarte mi obra? –pregunté con sarcasmo.

-Sí –contestó con convicción.

-Es la excusa más pobre que he oído nunca.

-Ya te he pedido perdón. No pude resistirlo, Evelyn. Lo siento –repitió.

Aguardó en silencio.

Seguía enfadada, pero tenía que admitir que yo también había cotilleado sus cosas. Y, en cierta manera, sí quería que Edward viese su retrato… Pero me gustaría habérselo enseñado yo.

Suspiré.

-¿Por qué suspiras? –preguntó él.

-¿No lo sabías todo de mí? –repliqué, ahora más aplacada.

-Sólo funciona cuando estoy a tu lado. Ahora mismo… no sé nada.

-Ya…

-Bueno, por favor, no me dejes con la duda. ¿Me perdonas? Lo siento muchísimo, de verdad. No quería que te enfadaras.

Le hice sufrir un par de segundos antes de contestar.

-Sí –dije al fin.

Edward resopló, contento.

-Gracias. Lo siento, otra vez.

-No sigas disculpándote, o al final seré yo la mala de la película.

Me tumbé en la cama y apoyé la cabeza en la almohada. Cerré los ojos para concentrarme tan sólo en su voz, e intentar visualizarle.

-¿Cómo está tu brazo? –preguntó.

Lo miré durante una fracción de segundo.

-Muy bien –me apresuré a mentir.

La verdad es que no tenía intenciones de cambiarme el vendaje yo sola, ni de pedir ayuda a mis padres, y sin la piel fría y calmante de Edward, me estaba empezando a doler más, y notaba la piel tirante.

-¿Seguro? –insistió. Le noté desconfiado.

-Sí –volví a mentir.

-Ya. ¿Te has cambiado el vendaje?

-Sí… -titubeé.

-Vale, Evelyn, no me mientas. Tienes que hacer todo lo posible para que sane –oí cómo se golpeaba la frente con la mano abierta-. Tendría que haberte dejado lo que compré en la farmacia para que lo hicieras tú…

-No lo habría usado. Soy diestra y soy aprensiva.

-Díselo a tus padres.

-No quiero.

-Pues tienes que ponerte vendas nuevas –dijo con firmeza.

Fruncí los labios.

-¿Tardarás mucho en volver? –le pregunté.

-No. Probablemente mañana esté contigo.

-¿Y esto no puede esperar hasta mañana?

Le noté dudar.

-Está bien. Al menos, intenta no darte ningún golpe –me pidió.

-No soy torpe –me defendí.

-Tu brazo dice lo contrario –repuso.

-Eso fue culpa tuya, en realidad. Me aturdes –contesté. En seguida me corregí-. No, mentira. Fue culpa mía. Lo siento. Podrías haber acabado… -inevitablemente, recordé el agua hirviendo derramándose sobre la espalda de Edward… Tuve un escalofrío.

-Pero no pasó nada, Evelyn –me recordó-. Y tienes razón, no eres torpe… -envolvió esa frase en un halo de nostalgia.

-Te esperaré, Edward –dije mirando mi brazo, del que ya empezaba a estar realmente harta.

Él no contestó. Se mantuvo en silencio. Escuché unos neumáticos rodando sobre un suelo de piedrecillas, acercándose hacia Edward.

-Tengo que colgar –me avisó.

-¿Ha llegado Alice? –pregunté.

-Sí.

Dudé un segundo antes de pedírselo.

-Salúdala de mi parte…

-Hasta pronto, Evelyn –me dijo sin prestarme demasiada atención, y colgó.

Me quedé con el móvil en la mano durante casi cinco minutos, inmóvil. Después me quedé en mi habitación dando vueltas en círculos como un animal de zoológico encerrado. Durante las horas siguientes pensé que estaba enferma, porque se me hizo un nudo en el estómago y tuve continuos mareos. Saqué el reloj que me había regalado y lo puse bajo la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana. La esfera de cristal relució, y al instante supe qué haría durante el resto del día.

Comprarle regalos a él. Ya era hora de que le devolviese tantas invitaciones.

Elegí un bolso amplio y blando y metí en él todo lo que me recordaba a Edward –salvo el retrato, obviamente- esperando que así se me hiciese más fácil elegir las compras adecuadas para él.

Caminé hasta el centro de la ciudad, que no quedaba demasiado lejos. Entré en una tienda de antigüedades, la primera que encontré y la que más llamó mi atención. Me paseé entre las estanterías y los mostradores. Estaban llenos de artilugios, joyas, instrumentos y herramientas antiguas. Todos fascinantes. Todos carísimos. Todos me recordaban a Edward. No podía haber entrado en una tienda mejor.

¿Por qué todo lo antiguo, lo centenario, me recordaba a él?

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte? –me preguntó el dependiente, un pequeño hombre de grandes gafas.

-Busco algo para mi novio –murmuré.

El hombre me lanzó una mirada suspicaz. Probablemente estaba pensado que yo salía con un octogenario, o algo parecido.

-Tiene diecisiete años, y busco algo especial –le informé. Su mirada se relajó-. No me importa el precio.

-Me parece estupendo que los jóvenes de hoy en día valoren las antigüedades… No hace muchos días vendí un reloj a un muchacho. Lo quería para su novia. Me pareció un detalle clásico y elegante. Es más, me hizo pararlo a la hora exacta en la que la conoció. ¿No es maravilloso? –preguntó entrelazando los dedos.

Hipé. Una sonrisa enamorada apareció en mi rostro. Metí la mano en el bolso y jugueteé con el reloj.

_¿Se lo enseño o no?_

-En fin, vamos a buscar algo para tu novio. ¿No será una moda nueva, verdad? ¿Regalar cosas antiguas?

-No lo creo –admití.

-Lástima. Habría hecho un negocio impresionante.

Le sonreí educadamente y decidí mantener mi regalo en secreto.

Le acompañé hasta el mostrador y observé lo que me enseñó. Me encapriché de un pasador para corbatas y de unos gemelos de oro, muy delicados y distinguidos. Moría por ver a Edward vestido con un traje negro, con ellos.

-Me los llevo –le anuncié al vendedor con una sonrisa.

-Estupendo –me contestó él.

Pagué su exorbitante precio y salí de la tienda, feliz. Paseé tranquilamente, de vuelta a casa.

¿De qué estarían hablando Edward y su hermana? ¿Por qué tenían que verse en Chicago? Evidentemente prefería que no se fuera hasta el lejano Forks, pero no dejaba de resultarme extraño. Ese no era el comportamiento habitual de una familia. ¿Acaso no vería también a Carlisle y Esme, sus padres? Supuse que tendría sus razones, y antes de seguir elucubrando, recordé mi promesa y me quedé fiel a la ignorancia.

Regresé a casa y guardé su regalo en la mesita de noche, que ahora estaba tan llena que me costó cerrar el cajón. A falta de Edward, saqué su retrato de debajo de la cama y me quedé mirándolo durante un tiempo indefinido. Me di cuenta de que le conservaba con más claridad en mi mente, así que lo volví a guardar, me puse el pijama y me metí en la cama sin cenar.

_Sólo quiero que llegue mañana…_

Tuve un sueño extraño.

Edward era un niño de mejillas rosadas que celebraba su fiesta de cumpleaños. Se acercaba completamente feliz a la tarta, hinchaba los carrillos de aire, y justo cuando iba a soplar las velas, un mosquito le picaba en el cuello. Le picaba tanto que tenía que bajarse del taburete, y las velas se quedaban sin soplar, y se consumían hasta que sobre la tarta no quedaba nada más que chorretones de cera azul y derretida.

Me desperté de madrugada. El móvil había emitido un único pitido. Lo cogí. Eran las cinco. ¿Un mensaje? Lo abrí.

"_Estoy en la puerta. Ábreme, Evelyn". _

De Edward. El aire se escapó de mis pulmones como de un globo flácido. Saqué las piernas de la cama y bajé en silencio las escaleras. Me acerqué a la puerta, miré por la mirilla y sonreí.

Cuando le abrí, se lanzó contra mí con tal ímpetu que parecía que se hubiese tropezado y hubiese caído sobre mí. Iba a saludarle, pero me cubrió la boca a besos. Con los ojos achinados por mi inmensa sonrisa, ensarté los dedos en su pelo y me pegué a su pecho. Sin soltarme, cerró la puerta con el pie, silenciosamente, me cogió como si fuese un bebé y subimos a mi cuarto. Pasó el pestillo de la puerta, sujetándome tan sólo con un brazo, y me depositó sobre la cama. Me acarició la cara con asombro, como si no me reconociera, y me dio una ristra de besos rápidos y alterados.

-¿Qué te pasa, Edward? –susurré.

-No sabes lo rápido que he conducido para estar de nuevo contigo. ¿Me sigues queriendo?

Me reí entre dientes.

-Cada día más –le aseguré-. En serio, estás nervioso. ¿Qué pasa?

Negó con la cabeza.

-No quiero hablar ahora, Evelyn.

-Está bien, yo tampoco –dije bostezando-. Mañana hablaremos…

Me acurruqué en sus brazos y me sentí completa. No podía dejar de sonreír. Cerré los ojos y me soldé al costado de Edward. Por enfermo que suene, creo que incluso nuestras costillas encajaban. Tomé una bocanada de aire y me hice daño en los brazos al aumentar la presión que ejercía al rodearlos.

-No me voy a ir –me dijo frotándome los hombros para que aligerase la fuerza.

Me relajé.

Tocó mis pómulos con la yema de los dedos, investigándolos.

Volví a dormirme, sublime.

Me desperté sobresaltada. Algo helado se deslizaba por mis labios. Contuve un grito. Me encontré con los dorados ojos culpables de Edward.

-Lo siento –dijo.

-¿Por qué? –pregunté, atontada.

-No podía esperar más. Creía que podría besarte sin llegar a despertarte.

Le miré sin comprender durante un segundo.

-Querido Edward –dije como si estuviese dictando una carta-, le hago saber que es humanamente imposible pasar por alto ninguno de sus besos.

Sus ojos se iluminaron. Me incorporé y estiré las piernas. Me acarició el pelo.

-¿Qué tal has dormido? –me preguntó.

-Mejor imposible –le contesté.

-¿Vamos a desayunar?

-No, aún no. Quiero estar a tu lado un poquito más.

Volví a recostarme y recorrí todo su torso, desde su cuello hasta su cadera, con la palma de la mano. Rodé por el colchón y me quedé adherida a él, con su pecho tras mi espalda. Me cubrió con su brazo izquierdo y besó mi cuello con deleite.

-Eres tan cálida… -murmuró.

-Será el contraste.

-No, eres… es muy extraño.

-¿El qué? –pregunté girándome hacia él.

Edward tocó mi mejilla.

-Siempre estás tan… ardiente, y sin embargo eres tan… neutra…

-No te entiendo –confesé.

-Mejor así. ¿Vamos a desayunar? –inquirió levantándose.

-¿Se han ido mis padres? –le pregunté.

-Sí, hace casi dos horas y media. Tienes una nota, esta vez en la cómoda de la entrada. Volverán a la hora de comer.

-O sea, que vamos a pasar el día fuera –dije tirándole de la camisa.

Me tendió la mano y me ayudó a levantarme. Miró mi brazo. Su expresión parecía decir: "Estás ahí, maldito". Edward me miró a los ojos y dijo con una amplia sonrisa:

-Aquí está el maldito.

Durante un minuto me bloqueé. Ladeé la cabeza y no dije nada.

_Ignorancia, ignorancia, ignorancia_, pensé como si fuese una plegaria.

Ya en la cocina, me aupó y me sentó sobre la encimera, me dio un beso en la mejilla y me preguntó que quería desayunar.

-Cualquier cosa rápida. Es bastante incómodo ponerme morada si tú no lo haces también. Algún día te veré comer, ¿no?

-No.

-¿Nunca?

-Jamás –contestó con severidad.

-Vaya… ¿por qué? ¿Qué comes? ¿Nubes, polen?

Edward se rió entre dientes y me acarició la mano.

-Ya me gustaría.

La conversación finalizó en ese punto, y se dispuso a prepararme un par de tostadas y un vaso de leche con cereales. Le observé durante unos minutos, complacida, pero después salté al suelo y lo detuve.

-Soy autosuficiente, Edward. No hace falta que hagas todo esto por mí.

-Pero me hace ilusión –replicó con un tono de voz intencionadamente lastimero.

Me encogí de hombros y esperé a que terminase de jugar a las cocinitas.

-Voilà –me ofreció el desayuno.

Me reí.

-Gracias –probé una tostada-. Mis felicitaciones para el chef –dije imitando a un sibarita.

Se sentó para verme comer. Me quedé parada con el vaso de leche en los labios.

-Sigo insistiendo en que esto no es nada agradable –me quejé y aparté de mí la comida.

Edward suspiró con resignación.

-Pues te espero arriba –dijo-. Me ducharé yo primero.

-Vale, gracias.

Salió de la cocina y pude terminar de comer sin sentirme un verdadero cerdo observado por el granjero. Lo dejé todo en el lavaplatos y subí al baño. La puerta estaba abierta de par en par. Había una nube de vapor tan espesa que ofrecía la sensación de haberse perdido en un banco de niebla. No me extrañaba. Con la piel tan gélida de Edward, el agua caliente se condensaría en el aire nada más tocarle. Entré sin llamar y me senté en el suelo para esperar a que terminase. A pesar del estruendo del agua a presión y de mi sigilo, supo que estaba allí.

Sacó la cabeza para verme.

Su cabello, empapado por el agua y humeante, desprendía únicamente reflejos dorados, de manera que hacía juego con sus ojos, muy abiertos y muy dulces.

-No respetas mi intimidad –dijo con sorna.

-He estado pensando que si dormimos juntos, no tiene mucho sentido avergonzarme sólo por estar en la misma habitación, a pesar de que estés… -me ahorré la palabra, pues era prescindible.

-Me alegra oír eso, porque tenía pensado ayudarte con la ducha, aunque lo tuviese que hacer a la fuerza –me anunció.

Sonreí y meneé la cabeza.

-Lo digo en serio –recalcó.

-¿Tú… crees que vas a… ducharte conmigo? –enarqué una ceja, reticente.

-Voy a ayudarte con el brazo.

-No lo necesito –argumenté.

-Yo creo que sí, y además, me harías muy feliz.

Tragué saliva y comencé a asustarme.

-No creo que sea posible –dije, a medio camino entre la tristeza y la exaltación.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque… creo que sufriría un paro cardíaco –Edward se rió-. Lo digo completamente en serio. Sólo cuando me besas tengo miedo de tener algún problema…

Suspiró, cogió una toalla blanca y se la anudó a la cintura.

-Esto es muy gracioso –dijo saliendo de la ducha y sentándose a mi lado.

-¿El qué? –pregunté sin acercarme a él.

-_Tú_ no soportarías estar tan cerca de _mí_.

-Eso he dicho –asentí-. Y lo siento.

-No me voy a enfadar, Evelyn –me calmó colocando la mano sobre mi hombro.

Me estremecí. La combinación del vapor caliente con su piel fría, era de lo más sugerente.

-Escucha, Edward… -tomé aire, aunque pensé que no tendría valor para preguntárselo-. Ya sé que cuando has dicho que querías ayudarme en la ducha, no pretendías ser maleducado, y que tus intenciones no eran reprobables, de ninguna manera, pero… -la garganta se me secó y tosí-. Tú… ya sabes… ¿has…?

Aún no me había contestado, y ya sentía los pómulos calientes. Me forcé a mantener los ojos fijos en sus pupilas, negras y brillantes.

Sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa torva y algo siniestra, dejándome ver sus dientes, blancos, perfectos y también algo intimidantes.

Rápidamente me besó en la mejilla, creando un gran contraste –piel ardiente por el rubor besada por unos labios fríos como témpanos de hielo-. No pude contener un suspiro.

Havía evadido mi pregunta.

-Déjame ayudarte –su voz era un murmullo tan ligero como la neblina. Dudé-. Te prometo que mantendré los ojos cerrados.

-¿Lo juras?

-Sí.

-¿De verdad? –insistí.

-De verdad –contestó con paciencia.

-Júralo por lo que más quieras –volví a insistir.

-Lo juro por ti.

Sentí un hormigueo en las plantas de los pies. Me ayudó a levantarme y me giró hacia su rostro. Bajó los párpados lentamente, demostrando su compromiso.

-Está bien –musité.

Se quedó de pie, con la toalla anudada a la cadera y los brazos cruzados delante del pecho, a que yo le avisara. Me desvestí a la velocidad de la luz y me introduje dentro de la ducha. Colgué una toalla de la barra para crear, al menos, algún parapeto. Suspiré de puro alivio cuando comprobé que las intenciones de Edward se limitaban a coger el teléfono de la ducha y a mojarme el pelo. Por fortuna, no tenía que preocuparme de nada más que de sus brazos. La verdad es que lo agradecí más de lo que había pensado. Era mucho más cómodo sin tener que preocuparse por nada.

Finalmente, el propio Edward me envolvió en una toalla gigantesca y me sacó de la ducha en brazos, chorreando. Me depositó sobre la alfombrilla del baño, cogió otra toalla más pequeña y me la pasó por la cabeza para secarme.

¿A qué se debía toda aquella obsesión por cuidarme, como si me fuera a romper? Me había hecho el desayuno, me había duchado, me había secado y peinado… Edward era considerado, pero no hasta ese punto. Al menos, no hasta entonces. ¿Qué podía haber cambiado? No me molestaba lo más mínimo, pero seguía resultándome extraño. Por no mencionar el hecho de que iba a renunciar a dos años de su vida por no alejarse de mí…

Recorrió mi nariz con la punta del dedo índice.

-Evelyn… -pronunció mi nombre con una profunda carga sentimental.

Me hizo mucha gracia.

-Edward… -imité su entonación, aunque lo cierto es que me habría salido igual de sentido sin proponérmelo.

Después de que me cambiara el vendaje, me puse un vestido negro y vaporoso, hasta la rodilla y de manga larga. Me miró, estudiando mi aspecto.

-Estás… -no dijo nada más.

-¿Qué? –me miré de arriba abajo, temiendo encontrar el vestido con algún manchurrón.

-…Pelirroja.

Agitó la mano para que no le diera importancia a lo que acababa de decir.

-Bueno… ¿qué quieres hacer hoy? –me preguntó tumbándose en mi cama.

Me senté a su lado y puse ambas manos sobre los huesos de su cadera. Edward respiró hondo y exhaló. Empecé a contar sus costillas, y conforme fui subiendo hacia el cuello, me incliné cada vez más hasta que llegué a las clavículas y le besé. Edward recogió mi melena para retirarla a un lado y marcó la línea de mi cuello con una mano, mientras que con la otra recorrió mis tobillos, subió por mis pantorrillas, siguió bajo el vestido…

Los embates de mi corazón sonaron tan fuerte que creo que incluso él los oyó, porque al instante se detuvo y apartó las manos de mí. Descubrí una media sonrisa de perplejidad en su cara. Me tomó de la mano y me miró con ojos torturados.

-Lo siento –era lo único que podía decir.

-No me refería a eso –me corrigió al instante-. En fin, ¿qué te apetece hacer hoy?

-¿Qué pasó ayer con tu hermana Alice? –pregunté de pronto. Le pillé por sorpresa.

Se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes.

-Quería saber cómo me encuentro –respondió.

-Eso ya lo supongo… Quiero decir… ¿qué quería? ¿Por qué tuvisteis que veros de repente, en medio de los Estados Unidos?

Resopló antes de contestarme.

-Evelyn, no quiero mentirte…

-No me lo vas a contar, ¿no? –atajé.

Me mantuvo la mirada durante unos segundos, antes de negar con la cabeza. Yo asentí.

-¿Estás enfadada? –preguntó cogiéndome por la barbilla.

-No –le aseguré. No lo estaba-. Lo sabes de sobra, como lo sabes todo de mí…

-Pero hay una gran diferencia entre lo que una mujer _dice_ y lo que una mujer _siente_. Sólo quería confirmar lo que ya sabía –dijo con un tono de voz falsamente altivo.

-Bueno –me conformé y me encogí de hombros.

-Qué maravillosa eres…

-Sí, sí, ahora arréglalo –me reí.

Nos recostamos el uno junto al otro durante unos minutos, disfrutando del silencio y de la compañía.

-Tenemos hasta la hora de comer –me recordó Edward-. A no ser que quieras presentarme a tus padres…

Me incorporé como impulsada por un muelle y negué con nerviosismo.

-¿Por qué no? –quiso saber.

-No se lo merecen –contesté tajantemente.

Edward esperó a que siguiera con la explicación.

-No se preocupan de mí –argumenté-. Les da completamente igual lo que haga, con quién esté, adónde vaya… Si te digo la verdad, me tuvieron por compromiso social. Así que, un par de padres así, no se merecen la confianza de su hija –sentencié.

-¡Vaya! Visto así, es totalmente lógico. Tienes toda la razón del mundo –coincidió.

-Gracias. Aunque es muy triste…

-Tampoco creas que tus padres son tan malas personas.

-Edward… jamás los has visto, jamás has hablado con ellos…

-Pero sé que no son tan malos. En realidad, si te pasara algo grave, se morirían de la pena.

-¿No se supone que cualquier padre haría eso? –pregunté.

-No todos los hijos se merecen el amor de sus padres… A veces hacen cosas horribles… -comentó con voz lúgubre.

-Ya lo supongo. Pero yo no hago _cosas horribles_.

-Por supuesto que no –dijo él, recuperando el brillo de sus ojos-. Haces cosas maravillosas. Me haces feliz.

-Y tú a mí –le prometí.

-Ya lo sabía –me hizo una mueca infantil y me guiñó un ojo-. ¡Bueno! –se puso en pie-. ¿Qué hacemos hoy?

-Vamos a pasar el día fuera –anuncié.

-Me parece bien. ¿Dónde?

-¿Qué te parece si damos un paseo por Central Park, y luego vamos a comer… bueno, a comer yo,… al restaurante donde nos conocimos?

Edward sonrió perversamente.

-Quieres aparecer por allí conmigo, para que nos vea la camarera –dijo.

Me puse tremendamente roja y bajé la cara.

-Bueno, en parte sí –admití al borde de un ataque de vergüenza-. Pero también quería buscar un sitio con significado para darte mi regalo.

Dicho eso, me crucé de brazos y me hice la ofendida. A Edward le cambió la expresión por completo y se agachó a mi lado para apoyar la cabeza sobre mis muslos. Más que disculparse, estaba comprando mi perdón. Los dos sabíamos que no podía mantener ningún enfado con él más de unos pocos segundos, y si además se comportaba como un niño en busca de cobijo y acariciaba mis piernas… No había manera de resistirse.

-Te perdono –dije poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Me sonrió y me dio la mano para que me levantara.

Condujo hasta Central Park, que estaba bastante desierto debido a que, una vez más, era un día nublado. Paseamos entre los árboles cogidos de la mano, y al llegar a un puentecito, nos paramos para comprar pan y tirárselo a los cisnes. Algo molestó profundamente a Edward, pues me cogió de la mano y prácticamente me arrastró puente abajo, y no paró de caminar hasta que dejaron de oírse los graznidos de las aves.

No pregunté.

Nos sentamos sobre la hierba y nos quedamos mirando el cielo, ensimismados, cada uno en sus pensamientos. En las nubes, encontré la forma de un sonajero, de una peonza, de un xilófono… Y todo ello me recordó el último sueño que había tenido. No había pensado en él todavía.

-He vuelto a soñar contigo –le dije colocando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Dirigió sus pupilas hacia mí.

-¿Y… de qué trataba? –preguntó.

-Eras un niño pequeño, otra vez, y un mosquito te picaba en tu fiesta de cumpleaños –me reí al recordarlo. En mi sueño, Edward era un niño muy gracioso –y guapísimo, eso por descontado-.

-Cada vez tus sueños son más inocentes… -comentó.

Supe que estaba buscándole un significado.

-¿Sí? Pues espérate un par de meses,… si sigo con esta impotencia –me puse la mano en el corazón-, mis sueños van a ser de todo menos _inocentes_.

Se rió a carcajadas, tanto que su tórax tembló y tuve la sensación de estar sufriendo un terremoto, así que me aparté un poco de él.

-Has hecho un chiste picante –dijo con los ojos relampagueantes.

-Eso parece… -comenté sin mucha convicción.

Edward terminó de reírse, se levantó, me ayudó a ponerme de pie, se sacudió los pantalones para hacer caer las briznas de hierba que se le habían pegado a la ropa, me dio la mano y echó a caminar en dirección contraria, desandando nuestros pasos.

Nos cruzamos con una pareja que llevaba un cachorro de apenas un par de meses. Mi instinto materno-protector salió a relucir y me deshice en carantoñas al animalito. Edward no se acercó. Me extrañó que no le gustasen los perros. Cuando me cogió de la mano para que siguiéramos caminando y se acercó un pelín a la pareja, el perrito soltó un gemido lastimero y tiró de la correa, como si en vez de a Edward hubiese visto un monstruo terrorífico.

Aceleramos el paso hasta el coche y en apenas unos veinte minutos llegamos hasta la calle del restaurante donde nos habíamos conocido. Aparcó con precisión milimétrica y salimos del coche. El aire se había vuelto algo más cargado y frío. Entramos en el establecimiento. Resultó estar bastante más lleno que la primera vez, y nos sentamos en el rincón más íntimo y apartado que pudimos encontrar. Cuando la camarera vino a anotar mi pedido, se quedó clavada en el suelo, como si le hubiesen dado un sartenazo, mirando a Edward. Después movió la cabeza lentamente, como la niña de "El exorcista", y me miró a mí. A continuación intercaló vistazos entre los dos, como si le resultase imposible que estuviésemos sentados en la misma mesa. Edward pasó la mano sobre el mantel para coger la mía y ensambló sus dedos entre los míos. La camarera hipó.

Pedí algo ligero. Si tenía que comer, inevitablemente, delante de él, prefería comer algo rápido y poco sustancioso. Aproveché el interludio para darle su regalo.

-Sé que no es el momento ni el lugar más elegante para darte esto, pero aquí va. No puedo esperar más –le dije.

Saqué la cajita del bolso y la dejé delante de su plato vacío. Me sonrió antes de cogerla.

-No hacía falta –me dijo.

-Por eso es un regalo.

La cogió y rasgó el envoltorio con cuidado. Le había pedido al dependiente que usara una caja negra y acolchada por dentro y papel igualmente oscuro, para hacerlo más distinguido, más clásico, más… Edward.

Finalmente abrió la tapa y sonrió al ver su interior, aunque por alguna razón, pareció que ya los hubiera visto en algún sitio. Supuse que no los había visto en la tienda, pues el vendedor los había sacado del último cajón, es decir, que no estaban expuestos.

-¿Te gusta? –pregunté con anhelo.

-Obviamente –me aseguró-. Necesito estrenarlos. ¿Evelyn? –atrajo toda mi atención-. Después de esto te voy a comprar un vestido, y esta misma noche nos vamos a cenar al restaurante más indignantemente caro que puedas concebir.

Ser pelirroja era, a veces, un incordio. Ni haciéndome un recogido conseguía disimular el intenso color de mi pelo, que era la causa de que hubiese un montón de vestidos en los brazos de Edward, que esperaba fuera del probador, ya que se daba de patadas con la mayoría de colores.

-¡Otro que no! –me quejé lanzando un precioso vestido malva a través de las cortinas.

-A mí no me importa esperar, Evelyn, pero tengo que decirte que, te pongas lo que te pongas, vas a estar radiante. _Eres_ radiante.

-Lo único que quiero es estar medianamente respetable. A tu lado cualquier persona parecería menos, así que… -evité pronunciar un adjetivo de connotación negativa hacia mi propia persona.

Edward me pasó otro vestido, de color gris perla. Me lo probé sin mucha convicción, pues ya había descartado dos docenas de trajes. Me subí la cremallera y me miré al espejo. Se me escapó un sonido de asombro. Me quedaba bien. No. Me quedaba genial.

Edward asomó la cabeza entre las cortinas y sonrió impresionado. Eso me hizo sentir increíblemente segura de mí misma. Provocar esa sonrisa en el hombre más perfecto del planeta era algo… glorioso.

-¿Está claro, no? –preguntó.

-Más claro que el agua.

Me volví a vestir con mi ropa y salí con el vestido gris, sujetándolo como si se fuera a descoser. Lo dejé sobre el mostrador, admirándolo. La dependienta sonrió ante mi fascinación y pasó el lector del código de barras.

Sentí un puñetazo en el vientre al ver el precio. Miré a Edward desesperada. Ni yo podía pagar tanto, ni él iba a pagar tanto. Le puse las manos en el pecho y le hice retroceder un par de metros.

-No está a mi alcance –le dije-. Es hora de irse sin quedar como unos andrajosos.

-Yo sí puedo permitírmelo –replicó sacando la cartera.

Le frené las manos.

-No lo dudo, Edward, pero no es moralmente correcto que me pagues un capricho tan caro.

-No lo veas así. Es algo que quiero comprar porque quiero vértelo puesto. Hazte a la idea de que soy un pervertido y tú sólo me estás haciendo un favor.

-No bromeo –le avisé.

-Estupendo, porque yo tampoco –se movió hasta el mostrador sin que pudiese detenerle y lo pagó.

Me tambaleé cuando la dependiente cogió los billetes y los metió en la caja registradora.

-Gracias por sus compras, vuelvan cuando quieran –dijo con una sonrisa cordial.

Me cogí del brazo de Edward para poder salir de la tienda. Me senté en el primer banco de madera que encontré. Él se sentó a mi lado y presionó mis mejillas con las manos, consciente de que el frío aliviaría mi mareo.

-¿Eres consciente de lo que has hecho? –le pregunté, reprochándoselo-. Ahora mismo vas a devolverlo –le avisé.

Entonces Edward sacó el ticket de la bolsa y se lo metió en la boca. Lo masticó ante mis ojos estupefactos y se lo tragó.

-¡Vaya! Ya no hay ticket… -se encogió de hombros, como un niño inocente.

Me aticé en la cabeza con las palmas de las manos y fruncí los labios.

¿Cómo un detallazo tan romántico y entregado puede estar resultando tan maleducado, molesto y atrevido?

-Eres tú la que te empeñas en ver esto como una ofensa a tu voluntad –me dijo Edward.

-No intentes confundirme.

-Evelyn, sé racional: ya no hay manera de devolverlo, has hecho todo lo _humanamente_ posible por impedir que te lo comprara, y soy yo quién ha elegido gastarse el dinero. Tienes dos opciones: usarlo, disfrutarlo y hacerme feliz, o despreciarlo y tirar el dinero a la basura.

Suspiré y lo fulminé con la mirada.

-¿Por qué incluso cuando te portas mal tienes razón? –me quejé.

-Soy incorregible –se rió.

A última hora de la tarde, Edward me dejó en casa para que me cambiara con tranquilidad y regresó a su hotel para hacer lo mismo.

Me probé el vestido delante del espejo. Valía la pena. Era impresionante, y lo que era aún más increíble, también lucía impresionante en _mí_.

Les anuncié a mis padres mis planes con brevedad, sustituyendo a Edward por Julia y el restaurante por una fiesta de disfraces, de manera que pudiese disimular el lujo de mi prenda, y esperé junto a la ventana a ver detenerse el Volvo plateado de mi ángel.

Apenas unos minutos después enfiló por mi calle y se paró delante de mi puerta. Salí al jardín nocturno, y cuando Edward abrió la puerta, rodeó el coche y me ofreció el asiento, me quedé parada, más embobada que nunca. Llevaba un traje negro, con corbata fina y elegante –con el pasador que le había regalado- y estaba más guapo que nunca. El único elemento de su aspecto que se salía de lo estrictamente clásico era su alborotado y maravilloso pelo.

Sus padres biológicos tendrían que haber patentado sus genes, porque se habrían hecho multimillonarios.

-Estás… -musité al llegar a su lado.

-Enamorado de ti –dijo él.

Mis piernas adquirieron la consistencia de la mantequilla y si no hubiera sido por los brazos de Edward, que me recogieron a tiempo, me habría roto la nariz contra el bordillo de la acera.

Miré hacia arriba y me encontré con sus flameantes ojos dorados.

Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que nunca cambiásemos. Habría regalado un brazo –el quemado, a poder ser- porque nos quedáramos así. Así de jóvenes, así de felices, así de enamorados… así de afortunados, sobretodo yo.

Edward condujo en silencio, pero sin perder la sonrisa. Observé sus gemelos, reluciendo contra sus mangas negras, y sonreí para mis adentros, contenta conmigo misma.

-He pensado que, dada la ocasión, sería una estupidez dejarte cenar a solas. Así que voy a cenar contigo. Así ya no te sentirás ninguna _cerda_ –se partió de risa con la palabra.

-O sea, que después vomitarás, como si tuvieses un desorden alimenticio –observé.

-No se puede tener todo, Evelyn.

-Discrepo –dije, y me abracé a él aprovechando que estábamos parados en un semáforo en rojo.

El lugar era, como bien había dicho Edward, indignantemente caro, indignantemente lujoso, indignantemente indignante.

El maître nos atendió nada más entramos.

-¿Señores?

-Cullen –dijo Edward.

-Perfecto, síganme.

Pasamos entre las mesas, ocupadas ya por personas tan arregladas como nosotros dos –ningún hombre le llegaba a mi acompañante ni a la suela de los zapatos-, ignorando las miradas, y nos acomodamos en una mesa decorada con una vela central.

-Esto tiene que ser horrible para tu bolsillo –contemplé el restaurante.

-No se me ocurre una forma mejor de gastar mi dinero –me reconfortó él, y me sacó una sonrisa casi a la fuerza.

El maître nos entregó las dos cartas, pero Edward se quedó una en el regazo y sólo me dejó ver el nombre de los platos, pues me tapó el precio con las manos. Intenté quitárselas, pero eran tan firmes como una roca. Sencillamente era imposible luchar contra Edward.

Pedí el plato que tenía pinta de ser barato dentro de lo caro, y él pidió lo mismo.

-Supongo que, en realidad, te daría lo mismo comerte esto que un cenicero –dije cuando nos trajeron la cena.

Edward rodó los ojos y soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Puede que no sea un experto en delicias culinarias, pero desde luego, no creo que me provocase el mismo efecto _esto_ que unas deliciosas colillas.

Esperé a que fuera él quien diese el primer bocado.

-Las damas primero –dijo él, adivinando mis intenciones.

-Díselo cuando las veas –repliqué yo, y clavé los codos en la mesa.

-Está bien… -se llevó el tenedor a la boca y masticó varias veces.

-¿Aceptable? –pregunté.

-Creo que está mejor que las colillas –dijo.

-Eso es buena señal.

A partir de entonces, empezamos a comer. Edward no me soltó la mano derecha en ningún momento. Miré mi brazo. Aquel parecía ser el primer verano en el que en mi vestuario iban a predominar las mangas largas.

-Muchas gracias por hacer esto –le dije cuando finalmente apartó un poco el plato, ya vacío.

-No importa.

-Sí importa. Sé que es repugnante para ti. Gracias, por esto y por todo.


	4. Capítulo 7 y 8

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Cuando volvimos a casa ya era de madrugada. Habíamos dado vueltas por la ciudad, simplemente disfrutando del espectacular tráfico del centro de Nueva York, que nunca se disipaba. A todas horas había atascos. Al menos, en el centro.

Introduje la llave en la cerradura y entramos en silencio. Las manos de Edward no se soltaron de mi cintura.

-Si no fuera porque sé que el alcohol no te afecta, diría que estás… animado –le dije en voz baja.

-No necesito alcohol teniéndote a ti –me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Oh, vamos!

Fuimos directos al baño. Allí Edward se inclinó sobre la taza del retrete y me lanzó una mirada suplicante, para que le dejara solo.

-Ni de broma –le dije.

Me arremangué el vestido, cerré la puerta y le sujeté la frente.

-Evelyn… esto es más desagradable si te quedas…

-No digas estupideces. Tú has hecho un esfuerzo sólo por complacerme. No sería justo que yo ahora te dejase tirado. Vamos, vomita.

-Jamás pensé que pudieras decirme unas palabras tan románticas…

-Calla y vomita –le ordené. Acaricié su frente con delicadeza para contrarrestar la agresividad de mis palabras.

-Evelyn, por última vez…

-¡Exacto! Por última vez. Si tuvieses una intoxicación etílica te ayudaría a vomitar, ¿no?

-Eres tan insistente…

-Y tú tan cabezota… -le dije-. Cuanto antes lo hagas, antes dejaremos de discutir este repugnante asunto.

Cerré los ojos cuando empecé a escuchar sus arcadas.

Fue la primera vez que algo relacionado con Edward no me gustó lo más mínimo.

Empapé el extremo de una toalla bajo el grifo y se la ofrecí a Edward para que se limpiara la boca. Sobra decir que él no digería la comida, así que ésta había salido igual que había entrado.

_Uf…_

Edward estaba sentado sobre la taza del retrete, y yo sobre sus rodillas, lo que no resultaba demasiado romántico a secas, pero si se añadía el factor_ Edward_ a cualquier situación, no había guionista ni actor capaces de recrear una escena más emotiva y perfecta. Recogí su cabeza entre mis manos y besé su frente. Edward gimió con pesar.

-No me puedo creer que estés besándome después de esto –hundió la cabeza en mi hombro.

-No me puedo creer que creyeses que era tan estúpida y egoísta. Has comido por mí, ¿no? Me toca aceptar las consecuencias. Además, mi brazo quemado es mucho más asqueroso que esto.

Sus hombros temblaron, agitados por su risa contenida.

-No sabes cuántas tonterías puedes soltar por minuto. Es impresionante –me aseguró dándome golpecitos con la frente en el hombro.

-Tú sí que eres impresionante –contesté.

Descansamos en silencio algunos minutos. Empecé a bostezar.

-Vamos ya a la cama –dijo Edward.

Pasó sus brazos bajo mis rodillas y bajo mi espalda y me levantó sin llegar a cambiar de posición. Simplemente se puso en pie y me llevó hasta mi habitación. Allí, me hizo alzar los brazos y me desvistió como si fuese una muñeca de porcelana. Me bajó la cremallera con lentitud y cuidado, deslizó las manos por mis hombros para bajar el vestido y terminó de quitármelo arrastrándolo por mis piernas. Después de eso me besó el brazo vendado. Cerré los ojos y contuve pequeñas sacudidas causadas por las sensaciones que me evocaba cada uno de sus helados besos.

Después él se deshizo de su traje, y colgó la corbata negra sobre el cabecero de mi cama. La observé extasiada. Siempre me había parecido tremendamente sensual la imagen de una prenda masculina, más concretamente la de una corbata, reposando sobre la cama de una mujer. Y siendo la corbata del propio Edward, el término _sensual_ se quedaba corto. La toqué como si le estuviese acariciando a él, perdiéndome en el suave roce de la tela negra en las yemas de mis dedos.

Claro, que eso no era nada comparado con las heladas manos de Edward posándose sobre mi espalda, como unas alas de nieve. Me giré para observarle y enmarqué su rostro con los brazos, sujetándole firmemente. Era la creación más bella. No había estatua, ni cuadro, ni canción, ni paisaje tan perfecto y hermoso como Edward.

Supuse que al fin y al cabo, así debía ser un ángel. Absoluta y completamente inmejorable.

Edward rompió el marco en el que le había colocado para besarme. Al principio fue un beso inmóvil; tan sólo se limitó a presionar su boca contra la mía. Después, sus labios comenzaron a bailar sobre los míos, creando una perfecta coreografía. Él marcaba los pasos, y yo le seguía. Nos compenetrábamos y entendíamos a la perfección. Si él ladeaba la cabeza para concentrarse en las comisuras de mis labios, yo inclinaba la cabeza para facilitarle el camino, y a la inversa. Más tarde, decidió que aquellos besos le sabían a poco, y al tiempo que encerraba mi rostro entre sus grandes manos heladas, aumentaba el ritmo.

Resulta difícil describir las sensaciones que me provocaban los besos de Edward.

Una chica adolescente, medio desnuda, en medio de la noche, besando a su novio, se habría acalorado. Es una reacción fisiológica típica y normal.

Con Edward era distinto. No era ya el hecho de que estuviese tan frío como un témpano de hielo, sino que sus besos me transmitían vibraciones, sacudidas, como si de una corriente eléctrica se tratase. Más que calor o frío, se trataba de éxtasis. Cada poro de mi piel le sentía, y mis pulmones hacían su trabajo a marchas forzadas y cada vez con mayor dificultad.

Él parecía disfrutar de algo más que de mis besos. De mi corazón. Por algún motivo, al sentir la sangre fluyendo hacia la superficie de mis labios, engrosándolos y enrojeciéndolos, quemándome la piel, Edward _gozaba_.

Sentía mis venas abrirse, mi calor fluir hacia su cuerpo.

Finalmente, me separé de él con un hondo pesar. Me miró apenado, con una expresión parecida a la de un niño al que le acaban de apagar la televisión justo en su parte favorita de los dibujos animados. Para mi desgracia, yo siempre paraba mucho antes de lo que Edward parecía dispuesto a llegar. No _podía_. No quería morir. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba cerca de él, más se intensificaban mis latidos, y más crecía mi sensación de ahogo. Me dolía el pecho y sabía que si no me alejaba de él, acabaría por sufrir un paro cardíaco. Literalmente.

Edward se separó de mí con desgana, y esperó, inmóvil, a que yo abriese los ojos y reaccionara. Sé que se mantuvo totalmente quieto porque ni siquiera le oí respirar. Tal vez era capaz de sobrevivir sin oxígeno. ¿Los ángeles necesitaban aire?

Como tardé demasiado tiempo en moverme, él acabó por desesperarse.

-¿Estás bien, Evelyn? –le oí preguntarme. Se había inclinado hacia mí.

Negué con los ojos cerrados, suprimiendo un gemido. Sus manos cubrieron mis hombros y me provocaron un suspiro apenado. Toqué su pecho con mi frente y respiré sobre sus pectorales. Me había gustado ver el efecto de mi cálido aliento sobre su piel, que tendría que haber reaccionado poniéndose de gallina… Pero no había lugar para los cambios en el marmóreo cuerpo de Edward.

Me besó la coronilla y sacó una camiseta grande y negra –la que me había dejado para dormir en el hotel- de debajo de la almohada y la enrolló sobre el cuello para ponérmela, pero me aparté y me tapé con las sábanas hasta el cuello.

Lo entendió al instante y se metió conmigo en la cama. Sentí más frío que nunca. Apenas llevábamos ropa interior, y cada centímetro cuadrado de mi piel estaba adherido a su helado cuerpo. Los dientes comenzaron a castañetearme cuando rodeé su pecho con mis brazos y adopté mi ya clásica postura: entrelacé mi pierna derecha entre las suyas y utilicé su torso a modo de almohada.

Edward trató de intercalar algún trozo de tela de las sábanas entre nosotros para aislarme del frío, pero estaba tan dormida que simplemente gruñí a modo de rechazo. Oí su risa silenciosa y muda, retumbando en su caja torácica.

Sus labios se acercaron a mi oreja y depositaron las palabras, suaves y ligeras, en mi oído. Moví un poco las manos al escucharle, asegurándome de que no se había movido ni un milímetro.

-No desaparezcas –me dijo en una voz tan baja que dudé de haberla oído realmente.

Abrí un ojo y le miré extrañada. Estudié su expresión y deduje lo que quería. Lo de siempre. Lo que más me gustaba de dormir con él. Lo más especial.

Dormir besando mi garganta. Levanté la mandíbula para despejar mi cuello y al instante su boca, cerrada y fiel, se hundió en mi piel, buscando con los labios el hipnótico ritmo de mi torrente sanguíneo.

Y así me dormí, más cerca de Edward que nunca.

Edward caminaba por un bosque húmedo y tropical. A su paso, las serpientes se apartaban y los pájaros exóticos alzaban el vuelo, huyendo de él como del depredador más terrorífico. Los ojos dorados de mi enamorado se paseaban por la vegetación, buscando un indicio, una pista, algo. En el fondo de sus pupilas brillaba la luz de la tristeza, del abandono, de la nostalgia y de la rabia. Su rostro, en cambio, denotaba una calma absoluta. La humedad del aire se pegaba a su cuerpo y se condensaba formando diminutas gotitas que se adherían a su piel. Dentro de aquellas minúsculas concentraciones de agua, el la luz del sol se perdía y disipaba formando arco iris retorcidos y brillantes, como el brillo de un diamante visto a contraluz. Edward caminaba desnudo. De pronto, se oía un chasquido a lo lejos, y rápidamente él giraba la cabeza en la dirección de la que provenía el sonido. No era ningún animal, ni otro ángel, ni una ráfaga de viento. Era fuego. Eran llamas de fuego que se acercaban hacia él y lo consumían todo a su paso. El bosque comenzaba a llenarse de humo caliente y de cenizas negras que tapaban los rayos del sol. Edward, en vez de correr para salvar la vida, se dirigía a la carrera contra las llamas, con una furia animal en los ojos. ¿Por qué corría hacia el fuego, hacia la muerte?

-¡Edward, no! –me desperté gritando, empapada en sudor.

-¿No _qué_?

Su voz estaba cerca de mí. Muy cerca. Justo donde la había dejado. Y sus ojos de oro líquido seguían templados, como el agua de un estanque tranquilo.

-¿Era una pesadilla? –me preguntó poniéndome una mano en el pecho para que me volviera a tumbar.

Cerré los ojos y me los restregué con los nudillos. Después palpé el pecho de Edward y comprobé que estaba libre de quemaduras. Suspiré antes de contestar.

-Sí –respondí-. Estabas en un bosque tropical y corrías hacia un incendio. Creía que te ibas a suicidar –le conté mientras me ahogaba en mis palabras-. ¡Qué angustia vital! –exclamé volviendo a esconder la cabeza entre las sábanas.

Edward se reunió conmigo allá abajo.

-¿Estás mejor? –preguntó después de haber colocado las palmas de sus manos sobre mis mejillas. Eso siempre conseguía aliviar mis mareos.

Asentí y volví a sacar la cabeza. Aún era de noche y estaba todavía tan oscuro que no parecía que el alba estuviese próxima. Me levanté de la cama para comprobar que mi mareo había desaparecido y abrí la ventana. El aire tórrido de la noche devolvió la sensibilidad a mi cuerpo agarrotado. Edward se levantó detrás de mí y me echó una manta por encima de los hombros al tiempo que se colocaba tras mi espalda y rodeaba mis hombros con un brazo. Dejé caer la cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarla en su pecho. Su respiración grave y profunda me acunó durante varios minutos. Entonces me di cuenta de que Edward estaba tarareando algo.

-¿Qué canción es ésa? –le pregunté girándome hacia él.

Al instante puso cara de póquer para ocultar cualquier expresión que le delatase.

-¿Qué pasa, Edward? –amoldé mis manos a su mandíbula.

Sus ojos estaban tristes.

-Lo siento muchísimo –dijo, completamente horrorizado de sí mismo. Aquello terminó de descolocarme y me caí al suelo de rodillas.

-Me he despertado por una pesadilla, creyendo que te ibas a suicidar, y ahora has hecho que me sienta como una loca… ¿qué cantabas, Edward? –mi voz era una súplica.

Estaba realmente harta de no tener acceso a su mente. Él siempre, siempre sabía lo que yo estaba pensando en ese momento, y en cambio yo no sabía nada de él.

Me recogió entre sus piernas y aplastó mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

-Lo siento muchísimo, Evelyn –repitió-. Es todo lo que puedo decir.

Me besó el pelo.

_Estoy mareada… tengo ganas de devolver… ¿Habrá sido la cena? No, qué va… un restaurante tan lujoso no serviría comida en mal estado… entonces ha sido el sueño. Edward… te suicidabas… Corrías hacia el fuego… Sé que de una manera u otra me escuchas… ¿Qué cantabas? ¿Por qué has reaccionado así? Respóndeme… Edward…_

Mis lastimeros pensamientos taladraron la coraza que cubría el corazón de Edward.

Él suspiró.

-Supongo que ha llegado el momento –dijo.

-¿El momento de qué?

-De sincerarme contigo –contestó.

-Dijiste que hay cosas que jamás me contarías… ¿por qué ahora?

-Porque te acabo de traicionar.

-No entiendo nada –lo di por imposible-. Me acabo de despertar y no entiendo nada.

-¿Me escucharías si te contara la verdad? ¿Permanecerías a mi lado?

Sus dedos sujetaron mis muñecas como unas esposas de policía. Asentí ante sus preguntas.

-Edward… jamás te abandonaría… es algo que… no sé… está fuera de lugar. Sería imposible. Imposible –le aseguré con toda convicción que pude reunir.

¿Se iban a acabar los interrogantes?

-De acuerdo –dijo ayudándome a levantarme-. Vístete… tenemos que hablar…

-¿Ahora? Es de noche… -me callé al ver la seriedad cubriendo sus ojos.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y comencé a ponerme los primeros pantalones que saqué del armario. Me puse la camiseta negra de Edward y le seguí escaleras abajo, descalza. Él estaba nerviosísimo, tanto que pareció decidir que mis pasos eran demasiado lentos, por lo que me cogió en brazos y antes de que me hubiese podido dar cuenta, conducíamos por las despejadas calles de la ciudad.

-¿Adónde vamos? –pregunté aturdida.

-Ponte el cinturón. Vamos a un lugar tranquilo y alejado.

Le obedecí y le vi conducir en silencio. Me amodorré con la cabeza apoyada contra el cristal de la ventanilla y la vibración del coche repiqueteándome en el cráneo. Antes de lo pensado, Edward puso el freno de mano y salió del coche. Rodeó el maletero y abrió mi puerta. Me quitó el cinturón de seguridad y me ofreció la mano. La aferré y le seguí dando pequeños traspiés.

Estábamos en las afueras, en un páramo arbolado y solitario. Sin que me hubiese dado cuenta, habíamos abandonado la ciudad, la autopista y la carretera comarcal para perdernos en un bosquecillo elevado y nocturno. A lo lejos se veían las luces de algunas viviendas, que debían ser pequeñas granjas.

Edward se detuvo y se sentó en el suelo, por lo que yo hice lo mismo. Esperé en silencio durante unos tensos minutos a que fuese él quien hablara. Habíamos ido allí porque él lo había querido. Debía ser él quien hablase.

Carraspeó bruscamente, más para indicar el comienzo de su discurso que para aclararse la voz. Le miré demostrando interés. Me tenía completamente intrigada.

-Antes de nada –dijo- debes prometerme algo.

-Lo que sea –contesté.

-Prométeme que me dejarás llevarte de nuevo a casa, aunque no desees verme nunca más después de lo que vas a oír.

Alcé las cejas, sorprendida, pero asentí.

-Te lo prometo, Edward, pero de verdad… no es necesario. Es completamente imposible que yo me decepcione…

Se llevó el dedo índice a los labios para hacerme callar. Cerré la boca.

-Verás… no sé ni por dónde empezar… -se pasó la mano por el pelo y se ajustó un poco la ropa. Estaba nervioso. ¿Le había visto nervioso antes?-… No, en realidad no sé por dónde empezar –se dio por vencido.

-¿Te ayudo? –me ofrecí.

-Te lo agradecería profundamente.

-¿Yo pregunto y tú contestas?

-Me parece justo –asintió conforme-. Gracias, Evelyn –el cuidado y el cariño con los que pronunció mi nombre demostraron que había algo que quería dejar claro: me _quería_.

Allí estaba yo, confusa, en medio de un bosquecillo, llena de preguntas y sin una sola respuesta. Todos los interrogantes se me derrumbaron en la cabeza como una avalancha. ¿Qué pregunta elegir? ¿Qué quería saber? ¿Quería saber?

-¿Te llamas Edward? –pregunté.

Él sonrió y los ojos se le achinaron.

-Edward Cullen, sí –asintió-. Mi nombre era Edward Anthony Masen. Como ya te dije, Carlisle Cullen me adoptó, y con ello cambié mi apellido.

-Vale… ¿Tienes diecisiete años?

-Sí… Más o menos –admitió.

Fruncí los labios.

-No eres como yo, ¿verdad? Tú no cambias… -aventuré.

-No.

-¿Cuánto hace que no cambias? –pregunté.

-Desde que Carlisle me encontró. Él me salvó la vida. A mí y a mis hermanos Rosalie y Emmett. A Esme, mi madre, también.

Respiré profundamente.

-¿Te adoptaron… de verdad? ¿Fueron a un orfanato y todo eso?

-No.

-No –repetí. _Obviamente, no_-. ¿Todos ellos son… como tú?

-Sí.

-¿Sois… ángeles?

-No.

-¿Qué sois?

-Somos… -Edward vaciló ante sus propias palabras-. Somos vampiros.

No moví ni un dedo. Me quedé observando las hojas de los árboles, mecidas por el viento, y las nubes, grises e iluminadas al tapar la luna… Los dedos de Edward tocaron mi barbilla, devolviéndome a la realidad.

-Somos vampiros –repitió.

-Ya te había oído –contesté.

Edward enarcó una ceja, extrañado.

-¿Y no tienes nada que decir? –preguntó, preparado para cualquier reacción.

-Eres un vampiro… -sopesé la palabra-. Creía que eras un ángel –dije con cierto tono de decepción.

-Soy todo lo contrario a un ángel –replicó él.

-Siempre has dicho eso, pero sigo sin creerte. Si no eres un ángel, eres algo muy parecido. Simplemente hay que encontrar el nombre de lo que eres…

-Soy un vampiro –volvió a repetir Edward.

-Los ángeles vuelan… pero tú no tienes alas… tal vez sí… y no las veo… -atisbé por encima de sus hombros, intentando encontrar alguna pluma blanca.

Me cogió la cara entre las manos.

-Soy… un… vampiro –dijo una vez más, con lentitud y vocalizando claramente.

-¿No eres un ángel?

-¡Evelyn! –se quejó de mi evasión-. No estás soñándolo… Soy un vampiro.

Clavé mis ojos en los suyos y me reí. Él me miró perplejo, y me soltó.

-Los vampiros beben sangre, y no pueden salir de día, y tienen colmillos, y... –dije riéndome.

Vinieron a mi mente todos los recuerdos que tenía junto a Edward.

Comía… otras cosas.

No salía a la luz del sol.

Siempre me protegía de sus dientes cuando me besaba…

-¿Eres un vampiro? –pregunté, extasiada.

Me incliné hacia él, muy atenta. Edward suspiró.

-Por fin has vuelto. Sí. Soy un vampiro.

Dicho esto, y habiéndolo comprendido yo, esperó mi reacción.

-¡Un vampiro! –exclamé yo-. ¿Tengo un… novio vampiro? ¿Existís… de verdad?

-¿Era más sencillo creer que era un ángel?

-Lo que era evidente es que no eres… humano –medité un segundo mis palabras-. Sí, creo que es eso. Nunca he creído que fueses normal… -me encogí de hombros-. Supongo que, al fin y al cabo, _vampiro_ encaja bastante bien contigo. No sé, en las novelas los vampiros son siempre hombres extremadamente guapos, elegantes, inteligentes, clásicos…

-Se te olvida la parte negativa –me recordó Edward.

-Sí, es verdad. También matan gente… beben sangre… pero… tú no –dije.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?

-Sé que no matas personas.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?

-Sé que el cielo es azul. Si alguien me preguntase cómo lo sé, podría responderle que simplemente _lo sé_. Como mucho podría defenderme diciendo que es algo que puedo ver. Así pues, sé que tú no matas gente. Lo sé.

Edward sonrió. Estaba orgulloso de mí.

-Me sorprende cómo te estás tomando todo esto –dijo. No se lo podía creer. Yo tampoco.

-¿Positivamente?

-Sí –se rió-. Me sorprende positivamente. ¿De verdad estás completamente despierta y despejada?

-Sí. Te lo aseguro.

-¿Entonces… no te sorprendes a ti misma? Estás admitiendo que has besado a un vampiro…

Me encogí de hombros, otra vez, y acaricié su mandíbula con el dorso de la mano.

-Desde el primer momento en que te vi supe que eras especial.

-Yo también –dijo Edward.

-Seguro –me burlé de su comentario.

-¿Cómo eres tan maravillosa? –recorrió mis clavículas con el dedo índice.

-¿Cómo eres tan maravilloso? –repetí yo, imitando el tono de su voz-. Así que… puedo decir que… estoy enamorada de un vampiro…

-También puedes decir que un vampiro está enamorado de ti…

-Incluso puedo afirmar que un vampiro está ciego. Los murciélagos no tienen muy buena vista, ¿sabes? –le pellizqué la barbilla, y él se rió de la tontería que acababa de decir.

Una ráfaga de aire agitó las ramas que cubrían nuestras cabezas y la luz de la luna inundó el bosquecillo.

-Vampiro… -murmuré.

-¿Qué?

-Sólo estaba comprobando cómo suena… Vampiro…

-Esto no es normal, Evelyn. Estoy yo más nervioso que tú. Lo has aceptado con tanta naturalidad que me has desarmado.

Le sonreí. Supuse que eso era un cumplido.

-¿Tiene algo que ver el color de tus ojos con tu… vampirismo?

-Sí –contestó él, con los ojos encendidos-. Cuanta más sed tengo, más se oscurecen.

-Entonces… ahora mismo no tienes sed. Aquel día, cuando te fuiste, y por la noche te volví a ver… estuviste… ¿bebiendo?

Edward cabeceó hacia delante.

-¿Sangre?

Volvió a asentir.

-¿De animales?

-Sí.

-¿Mucha?

-No quieras saberlo.

-¿Los matas?

-Sí.

-¿Cuántos matas al año?

-Depende del tamaño.

-¿Luchas con ellos?

-Sí. Por diversión. Pero intento no ser demasiado cruel.

-Qué considerado… un vampiro amante de los animales… -dije poniéndome la mano en el pecho y suspirando exageradamente.

-Todo lo contrario. Si me dejase llevar por mi naturaleza…

-¿Me morderías?

-No lo creo.

-¿Por qué no?

-No quiero ser un monstruo.

-No serías un monstruo. Serías un vampiro.

-Pues no quiero serlo.

-Pero tiene sus ventajas, ¿verdad?

-Algunas.

-¿Cómo cuáles?

-Fuerza, velocidad, longevidad…

-¿No envejeces, verdad?

-No.

-Y nunca lo harás.

-No.

-Y yo me moriré.

-Sí.

-Está bien.

Los ojos de Edward relampaguearon, llenos de triunfo.

-¿No me vas a suplicar que te… convierta?

-¿Podrías hacerlo?

-Sí… -contestó ahora con más recelo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Como en las películas?

-Sí… morder y no matar.

-Y sería como tú.

-Sí.

-Edward… no te ofendas, pero… ahora… yo no, no… no quiero ser… como tú.

-No quiero que seas como yo –dijo abrazándome.

-Pero entonces… no duraremos mucho…

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque antes o después seré una anciana y tú…

-Te seguiría queriendo –me aseguró Edward, y me besó en la mejilla.

-Pero no sería justo para ti. Una vieja y un vampiro joven y guapo… No. No sería justo.

-Lo que no sería justo es que nos separásemos por esa trivialidad.

-La edad importa. Llegados a cierto punto, importa mucho –repliqué.

-Me da igual. Diciéndome que no quieres ser como yo, me haces feliz, y me haces sentir un gran orgullo.

-¿Piensas que eres un monstruo?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué? ¿Has hecho algo malo?

-He hecho muchas cosas malas.

-¿Has matado?

-Sí.

-¿A personas?

-Sí.

Me estremecí.

-¿A personas… inocentes?

-No.

-¡Lo sabía! Eres un buen hombre –dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Hombre o monstruo?

-Hombre –me reafirmé en la palabra-. Con todas las letras.

-Está bien. Si tú lo dices…

-Y… si tú eres un vampiro, todos tus hermanos lo son también, y tus padres… todos… ¿todos?

-Sí.

-¿Sois una familia de vampiros?

-Sí.

-Suena extraño. Los vampiros son malvados y asesinos y tú… eres perfecto.

-No soy perfecto –dijo Edward con más fuerza que la de la humildad.

-Para mí sí –repliqué.

-¡Bueno! Puede ser que estés loca.

-Por ti.

-Por lo que sea –replicó Edward.

-¿Cada cuánto te alimentas?

-Cada dos semanas… aproximadamente.

-Cuando… cuando besas mi yugular… -dejé la frase inacabada, pero a él le bastó para esconder la cara y avergonzarse.

-Eso… eso tiene una explicación mucho menos pervertida de lo que puedas imaginar… Verás…

-No me importaría que fuese algo depravado… me… me gusta –admití sonrojándome.

Edward siguió avergonzado.

-No. Cuando… verás… para explicarte esto antes tienes que saber otras cosas. Los vampiros bebemos sangre… y la _sentimos_.

-Y a ti te gusta sentir mi sangre –me adelanté.

-Espera, Evelyn. No vayas tan deprisa. Los vampiros sentimos la sangre y… vivimos por ella. Bueno, no. _Existimos_ por ella. Digamos que cualquier día, a cualquier hora y en cualquier circunstancia, la sangre nos llama. Hay personas que nos atraen más que otras, y se nos hace más difícil controlarnos en ese caso… Pero contigo… es distinto. No puedo sentirte. Tu sangre… no huele. No puedo encontrarte. Eres un espacio en blanco para mí. Para mí y para todos.

-¿Para todos? ¿Conozco más vampiros? –pregunté, sobrecogida.

-No. Pero cuando Alice y yo nos encontramos en Chicago, inspeccionó el coche para conocer tu aroma y no lo encontró. Eso la dejó perpleja. Eres invisible para un vampiro. Tienes suerte. Es prácticamente imposible que ningún vampiro te ataque. En realidad es totalmente imposible porque estoy contigo, y antes tendría que pasar sobre mi cadáver cualquier mal nacido que quisiera… -sujeté su brazo, que había comenzado a temblar de rabia, y se calmó. Carraspeó y siguió hablando-. Eres inodora.

-Como el váter. Qué ilusión –comenté cruzándome de brazos.

Edward soltó una larga carcajada.

-No. Puedo olerte a ti, como haría cualquier otra persona, pero mis sentidos vampíricos son… completamente nulos contigo.

-¡Soy neutra! –exclamé, recordando aquella palabra que Edward había mencionado para referirse a mí.

-Sí. Eres neutra. Por eso me es tan fácil estar contigo. Puedo besarte y tocarte sin miedo a hacerte daño, porque tu aroma no me tortura.

-Pero… -comencé.

-Sí. _Pero_. Cuando estoy tan cerca de ti que puedo sentir el latido de tu corazón, quemando directamente mi piel, entonces… soy más peligroso. Entonces sí eres _visible_.

-Aquella vez en el hotel… -recordé la boca de Edward aplastando mi garganta con violencia.

-Siento mucho lo de aquella vez.

-No importa –le dije. Ahora comprendía muchas, muchísimas cosas-. Aunque ahora no entiendo por qué te gusta dormir tan unido a mí. Eso lo hace más complicado todo, ¿verdad? –pregunté, sin comprender.

-Para que lo entiendas, antes tienes que saber algo más. Puede que hayas aceptado con mucha facilidad el hecho de que yo sea un vampiro, pero tal vez no te guste en absoluto la idea de que yo sea, además de vampiro,… lector de mentes.

Pasé un largo minuto en silencio.

-Ah –dije al fin.

-¿Sólo vas a decir eso?

-Sí. Ha sido como recibir la confirmación por parte del médico de que padeces una enfermedad. Ya lo sabes, pero cuando te lo confirma… lo ves claro.

-¿Y no te molesta que pueda escuchar lo que piensas? –sus manos se deslizaron en torno a mi cintura.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Para nada. Siempre ha sido un factor de nuestra relación que me ha encantado.

-No es lógico que asimiles todo esto así, sin cuestionarte nada, sin refutar…

-He estado reprimiendo todas las preguntas que nacían en mi cabeza desde que te conocí, y simplemente ahora han salido todas por mi boca, y han obtenido respuesta al instante. Ha sido fácil –me limité a contestar.

-Entonces… ¿me sigues queriendo? –preguntó Edward.

-Es imposible que deje de quererte algún día.

-Dulce Evelyn… -musitó acercando sus labios a los míos.

Pero se detuvo a medio palmo de mi rostro y dirigió sus pupilas hacia las mías. Quería comprobar si a mí aún me apetecía besarle. Le demostré cuánto acortando la distancia y rozando sus labios. Se estremeció.

-Aún tengo que terminar de explicarte por qué razón duermo pegado a tu yugular.

-Continúa.

-Cuando estoy cerca de ti, te oigo aunque no digas nada. Sé que estás conmigo. En cambio, cuando te quedas dormida, terminas de desaparecer. No puedo encontrarte ni oírte. Te vuelves completamente invisible, y soy incapaz de soportar varias horas alejado de ti. Porque, a pesar de que estamos piel contra piel, es como estar solo. Escucho tu respiración, pero eso no es bastante. Por eso me gusta, me tranquiliza, me calma sentir tu vitalidad, tu fuerza, cerca de mí. Y la manera en la que puedo hacerlo es buscando tus latidos.

-Ah… Necesitas saber que estoy _ahí_… -pronuncié su frase.

-Así es.

-Es hermoso.

-¿Sí?

-Completamente.

-Lo haces todo tan sencillo… Gracias, Evelyn.

-Gracias a ti, por estar conmigo.

-En realidad yo tengo más que agradecerte, pero como no te voy a convencer de lo contrario, me ahorraré el esfuerzo.

-Sabia decisión –dije.

Edward se tumbó en el suelo cubierto de hojarasca y yo me encajé a su costado, como las dos únicas piezas de un puzzle. Cerré los ojos sobre su hombro.

-¿No tienes más preguntas? –su voz era dulce.

-¿Conoceré a tu familia?

Me hacía mucha ilusión integrarme en la vida de Edward. Él no podía estar más integrado en la mía.

-Algún día. ¿Es algo que realmente quieres hacer? –me preguntó. Su voz sonaba como una invitación.

-Sí –contesté con los ojos vidriosos-. Quiero conocer a Carlisle y a Esme, a Alice, a Jasper, a Rosalie, a Emmett… ¿Hay alguien más?

-No –contestó Edward con la voz cerrada.

-Me encantaría conocerlos.

-Podemos hacerlo. Podemos hacerlo… en un par de días.

Me incorporé con el corazón latiéndome a toda velocidad.

-¿De verdad? ¿Me llevarías a Forks?

-No, a Forks, no. Podríamos vernos en Chicago. O ellos podrían venir aquí…

-¿Por qué no quieres volver a Forks?

-No me apetece, sencillamente –contestó-. Es un pueblecito desangelado. No te gustaría.

-A mí me gustaría cualquier sitio en el que estuvieses tú. Tú eres mi hogar.

-Aún así… hay cosas que deberías saber de nosotros.

-Sois vampiros –contesté.

-Más cosas.

Me callé y esperé a que me lo contase.

-Carlisle me transformó a mí, a Esme, a Rosalie y a Emmett. Alice y Jasper vinieron después. Carlisle es la persona más equilibrada del mundo. Es médico, por lo que tiene su vampirismo completamente bajo control. Alice puede ver el futuro –me quedé muda ante aquello, y Edward sonrió, triunfal-. Por fin una reacción normal –me sonrió y me frotó los hombros, ayudándome a asimilar todo aquel repentino torrente de información-. Y Jasper… tiene algunos problemas para controlarse. Pero nada que nos pueda molestar. Él es completamente inofensivo para ti.

Tragué saliva.

-¿De verdad los voy a conocer?

-Si quieres, sí.

-Eso significaría que… me…

-Que quiero que estés en mi vida a todos los niveles.

¿Era sano que una piel se pusiera al rojo vivo?

Abrí la boca para preguntar cuándo viajaríamos a Chicago, pero el móvil de Edward me interrumpió. Miró la pantalla y dijo:

-Alice.

Asentí y esperé. Edward contestó.

-Hola, Alice –la saludó.

La voz cantarina de la hermana de Edward sonó más allá del auricular. Estaba hablando muy alto.

-Sí, en efecto. No, no… -su semblante se volvió súbitamente serio.

Le tenían que haber dicho algo horrible. _Muy_ horrible.

-¿Cuándo? ¿Estás… segura? ¿De-fi-ni-ti-va-men-te?

Edward colgó.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunté levantándome, pues él había echado a caminar hacia el Volvo. Cerramos las puertas y él arrancó. No dije nada hasta que llegamos a la autopista.

-¿Qué pasa? –repetí-. Me estás asustando. ¿Le ha pasado algo a alguien? ¿Alice…?

Edward suspiró. Entonces me fijé en su rostro. Estaba destrozado. Sólo podía imaginar una pena tan grande como para causarle todo ese pesar: la muerte de alguien. Pero los vampiros no podían morir… ¿o sí?

Le costaba hablar.

-Una… amiga… de la familia… -consiguió decir.

-¿Qué? Edward, ¿qué le ha pasado a esa amiga?

-Ha… -se le cortó la voz-. Tengo que asegurarme. Aún no lo sé, Evelyn.

-¿Volvemos a mi casa?

-Sí –contestó Edward.

-Está bien.

Me acomodé todo lo que pude en el asiento e hice un esfuerzo por morderme la lengua. Todo aquel alubión de información no podía ser sano en tales dosis. La facilidad con la que había aceptado todo lo que él me había dicho empezaba a pasarme factura ahora. Se me entumecieron las piernas, se me dificultó la respiración y comencé a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Las luces de las farolas de mi calle me sacaron de mi trance y me hicieron volver al presente. A mi casa, a mi mundo. A mi…

-Tengo que irme –dijo Edward tocando el volante con la frente.

-¿Adónde?

-A Forks.

-¿Cuándo volverás? ¿Es necesario que te vayas así, ahora?

-Sé que soy una persona horrible por todo lo que te estoy haciendo. Te he sacado de la cama para sincerarme contigo y ahora te tengo que dejar sin más explicaciones… Lo siento muchísimo, no sabes cuánto.

-No importa, Edward, te esperaré.

Su expresión denotó aún más tristeza.

-Evelyn, yo… -se calló.

Algo estaba pasando. Algo grave. ¿Qué podía afectar tanto a Edward? Sentí un gran dolor al imaginarle alejándose en su coche, para no volver… Cuando me quise dar cuenta, ya estaba llorando. Recogió mis lágrimas con las yemas de los dedos.

-Ojalá pudiera llorar contigo –me dijo-. Así sabrías cuánto me duele hacer esto.

-¿Hacer el qué? Te vas a Forks, pero… ¿me llamarás, no? Y cuando vuelvas…

Vi algo en sus ojos que me hizo dudar.

-No sabes si vas a volver… -musité, al borde de un ataque de nervios-. ¿Qué está pasando, Edward? De repente todo está yendo muy rápido, y… creo que nos vamos a estrellar. ¿Qué pasa? –pregunté con desesperación.

-No puedo decírtelo. Tengo que irme.

-¿Pero… por qué?

Si estaba actuando de aquel modo tan malévolo, revelándome su secreto de la noche a la mañana para abandonarme después… ¿Dónde estaba mi Edward? ¿Dónde?

-Volverás –dije. Casi sonó como una orden.

Él no contestó. Inspiré profundamente y contuve las lágrimas.

-Lo intentaré –se limitó a contestar.

-No puedes abandonarme –le advertí-. Si me dejas… ¿¡Por qué ahora!? ¿¡Por qué así!?

-¡Lo siento!

Sacudí la cabeza y me aferré a él.

-No te vayas, Edward. No sé lo que está pasando, pero sé que si te vas… no podría soportarlo. No puedes dejarme.

Él suspiró y yo le solté

_Sí puede. Siempre ha podido. En realidad, sólo cabía esperar que llegase el momento en el que se diera cuenta de su error… Un chico así no puede estar con una chica como yo…_

Comencé a llorar a borbotones.

A Edward le temblaron las manos, y las acercó a mi rostro para sostenerlo e intentar que me calmara, pero no se atrevió a tocarme.

-Evelyn Parker… -le miré a través de mis lágrimas, que emborronaban su rostro. Me limpié los ojos con el extremo de la camiseta y le miré-. Lo siento. Intentaré no hacerte daño. Ahora tengo que volver. No me llames. No me lo hagas más difícil. Voy a sufrir cada minuto que esté lejos de ti. Evelyn, yo… te quiero… -susurró.

-Pero… no me quieres… como yo te quiero a ti –dije. Sus palabras tomaron un significado real y doloroso.

-Ya te lo advertí –me dijo con los ojos apenados. Miró el reloj del salpicadero-. Tengo que irme cuando antes… siento todo esto. Siento todo lo que te he hecho desde que te conocí y siento aún más lo de esta noche. Esto no debería haber sucedido así. Lo siento.

-Si tanto lo sientes, no te vayas, sea lo que sea lo que te esté llamando… -supliqué.

-_Tengo_ que irme. Evelyn, cuídate. Promételo.

No le contesté. Sentía rabia.

-Prométeme que estarás bien, y prométeme que recordarás todo lo que te he dicho acerca de no confiar en mí, de no depositar tus esperanzas ni tus ilusiones en mí…

Me tembló el labio inferior.

-Está bien. Lo prometo –cedí. ¿Qué más podía hacer?

-Te lo agradezco profundamente.

-¿Te vas? ¿Ahora mismo?

Edward asintió. Yo también asentí.

-¿No puedes, ni siquiera, darme una pequeña pista sobre lo que ha pasado? –pedí juntando las manos.

Edward tomó aire.

-Una amiga de la familia… ha vuelto –contestó de corrido. Noté que le supuso un gran esfuerzo. Aquello no me había aclarado nada.

-Vale.

Me giré para abrir la puerta, pero el brazo de Edward me retuvo.

-Por si acaso –me dijo antes de besarme.

Mis lágrimas se enredaron en nuestros labios y convirtieron aquella despedida en la más triste de toda mi vida. La más triste, la más extraña, la más inesperada y la más incomprensible. Y, aún así, la más certera. Dolía pensarlo, pero Edward se iba.

-¿Volverás? –volví a repetir.

-No lo sé.

Sólo tenía la esperanza de que hubiese cambiado de idea en los últimos treinta segundos.

-Adiós, Evelyn –me dijo con la voz rota.

Salí del coche.

El motor arrancó y vi el maletero plateado desaparecer tras la esquina del final de la calle.

Y allí me quedé yo, descalza, de madrugada, delante de mi casa, sin llaves, llorando, y lo peor de todo, vestida con su camiseta.

.

.

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Toqué el suelo de cemento con las plantas de los pies. Era duro, seco y arcilloso. Me quedé quieta, pensando. No tenía llaves para entrar. Edward me había sacado de mi habitación a todo correr y me había metido en el coche sin darme tiempo a coger nada, para dejarme sola apenas una hora después. Entré por la puerta de hierro y me quedé en el jardín, pisando la hierba. Le di la vuelta a la casa y me puse de frente, en la fachada opuesta, mirando los cristales de las ventanas de la habitación de mis padres. Me agaché para coger una piedrecita y pedirles que me abriesen, pero la mano se me congeló en el aire y se me cerró en un puño involuntariamente, con tanta fuerza que me hice sangre en la palma de la mano con la piedrecilla. La solté al instante, ya manchada. Me miré la mano y bufé. Soy diestra, así que había empleado la mano derecha, mi mano quemada. Las gotas rojas resbalaron por mi mano, se quedaron suspendidas durante un par de segundos en la punta de mis dedos y finalmente cayeron sobre la hierba. Rojo sobre verde. Suspiré, me arrebujé en la camiseta de Edward y salí del jardín apretándome los hombros.

Caminé hasta que se hizo de día, sin rumbo fijo, únicamente mirándome los pies descalzos para asegurarme de que no pisaría ningún cristal y contando mis pasos para mantener la mente ocupada. El amanecer me encontró sentada en un banco, en una gran avenida. Los comercios comenzaban a abrir y algunos de los viandantes se alejaban de mí al verme. Me levanté y me acerqué a un escaparate para ver mi reflejo. Mi aspecto era, como poco, sospechoso. Mi mata de pelo rojo estaba completamente desordenada y por la humedad de la noche había adquirido el volumen de la melena de un león. Llevaba unos pantalones viejos con una camiseta exageradamente grande y negra, y los pies descalzos. Mi brazo derecho estaba vendado, y mi mano, ensangrentada. Además, tenía los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar y los labios cortados.

Decidí que tenía que marcharme de allí antes de que me reconocieran.

No sé ni cómo conseguí encontrar el camino de vuelta a casa. Llamé al timbre y esperé. Me abrió mi madre, y me radiografió como un policía.

-¿Dónde has estado? –más que preocupada, estaba desconcertada.

La ignoré y enfilé hacia la cocina. Abrí la nevera y saqué lo primero que toqué. Un bote de mayonesa. Saqué dos rebanadas de pan de sándwich, las unté con dos dedos de salsa y me las metí en la boca de golpe. Sé que mi madre me hablaba, pero sencillamente no podía escucharla. No quería responder ninguna pregunta. Cuando terminé el primer sándwich de mayonesa, me comí dos más. Al final me arrastré escaleras arriba y manché el pasamano de la escalera de sangre.

En el baño, levanté el brazo y pensé que para ahorrarme disgustos y complicaciones, lo mejor sería amputármelo. Así, quizás, el dolor físico amortiguaría el sentimental. Se me estaba desgarrando el corazón. A lo mejor no tenía motivos. Edward se había limitado a abandonarme después de haberme prometido que quería involucrarme en su vida. No tenía derecho a estar enfadada con alguien tan perfecto. ¿O sí?

No me amputé el brazo ni automutilé de ninguna otra manera. No estaba tan loca. Y sigo sin estarlo. Me desvestí, abrí el grifo de la ducha y en concreto el agua caliente. Me senté en el plato de la ducha, recosté la cabeza contra las baldosas azules de la pared y bajé los párpados.

Me mantuve en esa postura, completamente inmóvil, abrasada por el agua, hasta que el termostato no dio más de sí y sobre mí comenzó a caer una lluvia helada. Me levanté de golpe y me envolví en una toalla. Durante la ducha, el vendaje se me había deshecho. Mi madre seguía hablando al otro lado de la puerta. ¿Hablaba el mismo idioma que yo? No entendía ni una sola palabra. Me arranqué las vendas haciendo caso omiso de mi sensible y lastimada piel y procedí a cambiarme el vendaje lo mejor que pude. No quedó tan apretado ni tan firme como los de Edward, pero aún así me sentí satisfecha de mí misma. Crucé el pasillo que separaba el cuarto de baño de mi habitación esquivando a mi madre y cerré con un portazo. Pasé el pestillo y me derrumbé sobre la cama.

Quería dejar pasar el tiempo, no hacer nada, simplemente esperar a que Edward volviera. Porque volvería… ¿verdad?

Di vueltas entre las sábanas, incómoda, y finalmente me quedé dormida. Los gritos de mi madre ya habían amainado.

Morfeo se confabuló contra mí y decidió que lo mejor para superar un abandono –pasajero o no-, era obligarme a soñar con el responsable de mi desdicha.

Edward era astrónomo. Vestía una bata blanca y larga, típica de cualquier científico, y escudriñaba el cielo desde detrás de un telescopio kilométrico. De vez en cuando hacía sonidos guturales de asentimiento o de sorpresa, cuando veía un cuerpo celeste en particular. Era de noche, evidentemente, y bajo la cúpula del observatorio en el que se encontraba tan sólo estaba él, apenas iluminado por la luz de las estrellas. De pronto, Edward se levantaba de su silla y corría a mirar por el telescopio. Profería un gran: "¡Oh!" y una sonrisa gigantesca se apoderaba de su boca. De la noche a la mañana, se había hecho de día. El sol brillaba en lo alto, con fuerza e intensidad, iluminando los ojos y la piel de Edward. Hacía apenas unos segundos era medianoche, y de pronto, el sol había aparecido.

Cuando me desperté, encontré la almohada tan mojada que deduje que había seguido llorando en sueños. Me puse un chándal y bajé a la cocina para beber agua –había llorado tanto que probablemente estaba deshidratada-. Sin darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, dejé el vaso sobre la encimera con tanta fuerza que lo estrellé y acabó hecho pedazos. Los recogí sin inmutarme y los tiré a la basura. El reloj de pared marcaba los segundos con un exasperante tic-tac. Me subí a una silla, lo descolgué, le quité las pilas y lo volví a poner.

-Así mejor –me dije a mí misma.

Mirándolo, supe que eran las cuatro de la tarde. ¿Había dormido tanto? Mejor. Menos tiempo para angustiarme. Encontré una nota en la nevera. Mi padre estaba trabajando, y mi madre había salido de compras. La última frase estaba subrayada: "Espero que hayas cambiado de actitud cuando vuelva por la noche". Arrugué el papel y lo pisoteé con toda la rabia del mundo.

¿En qué me estaba convirtiendo? ¿Podía la sensación de abandono influir tanto en mi comportamiento? Supuse que no era el hecho de que una adolescente se hubiese quedado tirada como una colilla por su… ¿novio?... sino el hecho de que ese individuo era Edward. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al pensar en su nombre.

Edward. Mi todo. Se había ido.

Deseé tener una bola de cristal para preguntarle si volvería. Si me contestaba que sí, podría dejar de sufrir. Si me contestaba que no, podría empezar a superarlo pasado un tiempo. Pero la incertidumbre era lo peor.

Me hundí en el colchón de mi habitación y pulsé el botón de llamada del móvil. Salieron los últimos números que había marcado. Edward estaba allí. Seleccioné rápidamente el de Julia y me pegué el teléfono a la oreja. Cerré los ojos mientras escuché el tono de espera.

-¿Evelyn? –preguntó.

No contesté. No sabía si tenía fuerzas para hablarle sin echarme a llorar. La había llamado por inercia, como siempre que tenía un problema.

-¿Evelyn… estás ahí? –espero unos segundos en silencio. Me conocía bastante bien como para imaginarse la situación, o como mínimo mi estado de ánimo-. Está bien. Si no quieres hablar, no hables. Hablaré yo.

Empezó a contarme todo lo que había hecho en las últimas fiestas a las que había acudido. No tuve que pedirle que no escatimara en detalles: cualquier forma de llenar el tiempo y el silencio era buena para mí. Me pareció que se movía conforme me hablaba. Me dijo que el resto de mis amigos también me echaban de menos y que querían volver a verme cuanto antes. Aquello no consiguió provocarme la más mínima sonrisa.

Llamaron a la puerta.

Bajé a abrir sin dejar de escuchar a Julia. Cuando abrí, me la encontré con los brazos extendidos. Había venido a verme mientras seguía hablando. Solté el móvil y la abracé con tanta fuerza que le deshice todo el peinado. Me pasó los brazos por la espalda y alucinó con el estado de mi brazo.

-No es nada. Agua hirviendo y despecho –le expliqué recogiendo el teléfono del suelo de parqué.

-¿Sabes qué es lo mejor para superar una ruptura? –me preguntó ella intentando animarme.

Estallé en un manantial inagotable de lágrimas y Julia me tuvo que ayudar a sentarme en el sofá. Me secó los ojos con una servilleta y se sentó a mi lado. Esperó en silencio a que me calmara y empezase a relatarle mi historia.

Cuando acabé, me preguntó:

-¿Así que él se ha ido, de repente, sin explicaciones? –incluso ella, habituada a que los chicos no la tratasen con el mayor de los respetos, no podía creérselo-. ¿En medio de la noche? ¿Te dejó descalza?

Asentí y me soné.

-No sé qué le puede haber pasado. Ése no es mi Edward… -me tembló la voz al pronunciar su nombre. Él no…

-Ya te ha demostrado que sí –interrumpió Julia.

-¡No! Él es una buena persona. De verdad. No sé qué le puede haber pasado –repetí-. No es propio de él.

Julia suspiró. Probablemente estaba pensando que simplemente necesitaba tiempo para asumir que no era más que otro tío que no tenía vergüenza ni la conocía. Pero yo sabía que Edward tenía que tener un buen motivo. Sólo me molestaban las formas.

-¿P.P? –preguntó mi amiga.

-Sí, por favor –me tapé con una manta hasta las orejas.

_Pizza y peli. _

El repartidor era el mismo que nos había traído la pizza a Edward y a mí. Lo fulminé con la mirada.

-¿No puedes buscarte otro trabajo? –le ladré mientras Julia me arrastraba de nuevo hacia el salón.

Devoré la mitad de la pizza sin masticar.

-Te va a sentar mal –me avisó ella.

-No digas tonterías –apreté el mando y comenzamos a ver la película.

Apenas unos diez minutos después estaba vomitando en la cocina, el primer sitio al que había conseguido llegar. Me limpié la boca con agua y papel y me senté en el suelo, debajo del fregadero. Julia estaba congestionada y visiblemente preocupada. Me puso las manos en las rodillas.

-¿Quieres que salgamos? Lo que necesitas ahora es conocer a un buen…

-¡Calla! Sólo necesito que vuelva.

Mi amiga suspiró.

-Por eso yo no creo en el amor…

No le contesté. No tenía más ganas de discutir con la única persona que se estaba haciendo cargo de mí. Me abracé a ella y comencé a llorar de nuevo.

Julia se merecía un monumento.

Aproximadamente a las ocho tuvo que irse. De todas maneras, no podíamos ver más películas, porque estaba demasiado sensible para las de acción, demasiado dolida para las románticas, demasiado desengañada para las comedias, demasiado depresiva para los dramas, demasiado escéptica para las de fantasía… Así pues, el registro de películas visibles de mi casa se reducía a mínimos.

La despedí con un abrazo roto. Se alejó lentamente, no muy convencida de que dejarme sola fuese una buena idea.

¿Dónde estaba mi vampiro?

Tuve el impulso de llamarle, pero logré contenerme la primera vez. La segunda estuve muy cerca de apretar la tecla verde, así que guardé el móvil debajo de la cama para evitar tentaciones. Por la noche decidí que quería salir a correr para escaparme de mis padres y al meter la mano debajo del colchón para sacar las deportivas, toqué el móvil y mi dedo pulgar adquirió voluntad propia.

Al instante lancé el móvil sobre la almohada y me quedé horrorizada, pegada contra la pared opuesta. ¿Lo habría oído? ¿Cómo había podido ser tan patética como para llamarle cuando él, expresamente, me había pedido que no lo hiciera?

El móvil sonó.

Me acerqué de puntillas y me caí de rodillas.

Edward.

¿Contestar o no contestar?, esa era la cuestión. Contestar, evidentemente.

No dije nada. Él tampoco. Escuché el sonido de los neumáticos del coche a toda velocidad por la autopista. Si había salido a toda velocidad, ya le habría dado tiempo a cruzar el país en avión y a plantarse en el Estado de Washington. Posiblemente ya estaría conduciendo hacia Forks. Escuché el silencio. Justo cuando iba a hablar, él colgó.

Seguí con mi plan. Lo necesitaba más que antes. Me calcé las botas y salí a la calle. Empecé a correr lentamente, haciendo un pequeño esfuerzo, pero finalmente acabé corriendo a toda velocidad por la calle, siguiendo las bicicletas y sintiendo cómo las agujetas tomaban su sitio para acribillarme a pinchazos en los muslos al día siguiente.

Triunfé. Cuando volví a casa estaba tan sumamente agotada que ni siquiera podía pensar. No recuerdo haberme cruzado con mis padres en mi camino hacia mi cama. Me desplomé y me dormí.

El segundo día de agonía me recibió con un enorme sol y un calor sofocante. Parecía una señal para intentar superarlo, pero no ayudaba mucho el hecho de que, nada más despertar, me diese cuenta de que tenía un mensaje de Edward en el móvil.

"_Perdóname por no haber hablado. Me gustó saber que estabas al otro lado de la línea. Sé que estás enfadada y dolida. Lo siento, intentaré solucionarlo. Cuídate, Evelyn. No me llames. Te quiero."_

Apreté el móvil contra el pecho. Me importaba sobretodo la última frase.

Pasé el día pegada el teléfono, comprobando el buzón de mensajes cada dos minutos, con un ansia desproporcionada, rayana en la obsesión.

Julia volvió por la tarde. Y no vino sola. Trajo al menos a veinte personas. Veinte de mis amigos y conocidos. No me importó recibirlos en chándal. Tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Además, aquella reunión obligó a mi madre a dejarme en paz durante toda la tarde, pues su educación le impedía cuidar de su hija, pero no quedar mal delante de otras personas. Su reputación, ante todo. Y por primera vez me alegraba.

Trajeron comida asiática suficiente como para abastecer a todo un regimiento y se escamparon por toda la planta baja. Los saludé a todos y traté de entablar alguna conversación coherente. No tuve mucho éxito, pero aprobé con nota.

A las nueve de la noche nos sentamos para ver una película de terror –podría soportar una de ese tipo- y Julia se colocó a mi derecha, mientras que Gabriel, un amigo más suyo que mío, se colocó a mi izquierda. Supe que estaban compinchados.

El chico era bastante guapo. Tenía el pelo corto, ondulado y rubio, y unos gigantescos ojos azul pálido. Además, no dejó de acariciar mi brazo durante toda la película, a pesar de mis continuos manotazos. Al final lo dejé estar.

Por la noche me despedí de todos ellos y subí a mi cuarto, de nuevo, a encerrarme. El tal Gabriel me dio su número de teléfono y se despidió de mí dándome dos besos más fogosos que los de la mayoría. Julia lo pagaría. Y muy caro.

Ella se quedó a dormir conmigo. Bueno, no. A escuchar mis penas. De la conversación que tuve con ella, obtuve la resolución necesaria para llevar a cabo el viaje más arriesgado de toda mi vida.

-Pues si tanto le quieres, no sé qué haces esperando a que te llame, o a que vuelva –me dijo Julia poniéndose las manos en la frente, cansada ya de las últimas tres horas de quejas.

-Él me dijo que no le llamara.

Ella suspiró.

-Evelyn… no creo que vuelvas a encontrar un chico tan perfecto… para ti, dejando a un lado lo último que te ha hecho. Los chicos así no aparecen todos los días, y si tan convencida estás de que merece ser perdonado y de que tiene una buena explicación…

-¿Qué?

-Pues… ve a por él.

-No te entiendo…

-Vamos a ver: es verano, tienes dinero para costearte el viaje, tienes todo el derecho del mundo para aparecer por allí y exigirle una explicación… y ya que tanto le quieres a él, quiéreme a mí también, aunque sea un poquito, y lucha por lo que deseas, en vez de lamentarte.

-Pero…

-¿Pero _qué_? ¿Vas a perder algo por intentarlo?

-Creo que no –admití. Si Edward no pensaba volver, al menos lo sabría antes y me ahorraría muchos meses de pena.

-¿Entonces, a qué esperas?

-No es tan fácil… no puedo irme a Washington sin meditarlo antes…

-¿Pero qué tienes que meditar?

-Pues… -me encogí de hombros.

Julia empleó aquella mirada suya tan hipnótica y persuasiva. Ya la había empezado a usar cuando éramos pequeñas para conseguir que le dejase mis colores, más adelante para que le prestase mis primeros tacones, y ahora para animarme a cometer una locura gigantesca.

-No tiene sentido –me negué apartando la vista.

-No tiene por qué tenerlo. Él ha actuado así sin darte ninguna explicación; por tanto, no las merece. Puedes hacer lo que quieras.

-Julia, no insistas. No pienso cruzar el país para ir detrás de un chico…

-Tú verás lo que haces. Y ahora, si no te importa, preferiría dormir un poquito…

-Vale –acepté. Ya la había saturado con mis lamentos.

Nos tapamos con las sábanas y nos acostamos dándonos la espalda, por respeto. Dormir acompañada me ayudó bastante a superar mi sensación de abandono. Escuchar una respiración ajena junto a mí me ayudó a conciliar el sueño.

Edward era tan sólo un bebé. No sabía hablar, ni andar. Estaba en su cuna, con los bracitos y los pies levantados, jugueteando con un sonajero. Hacía pedorretas con los labios y de vez en cuando soltaba una sonora carcajada infantil. Entonces _yo_ aparecía en la habitación, me acercaba a él con brazos maternales, y justo cuando iba a cogerle, otra mujer se me adelantaba. Tenía la piel pálida, el pelo castaño oscuro y lacio, unos grandísimos ojos de color marrón chocolate, su rostro tenía forma de corazón, y sostenía al pequeño Edward con los brazos tensos y agresivos. Me acerqué a ella para recuperar al bebé, pero se alejó dando un par de pasos hacia atrás. Entonces, sin previo aviso, los tres aparecíamos en el templo del Rey Salomón. Un guardia le arrebataba a Edward a la chica y lo dejaba a los pies del rey. Al instante reconocí la escena bíblica. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de escuchar las palabras de Salomón. Antes de que dijese nada, el miedo a que el bebé Edward acabase herido me hizo tirarme al suelo y gritar: "¡Renuncio a él!". La otra joven de pelo oscuro lo recogía del suelo y exhibía una sonrisa victoriosa. Y yo, me alejaba de ellos…

Un grito me despertó. Y no era yo quien había gritado, sino Julia. Le había estado clavando las uñas en el brazo.

-Perdona –contesté con la voz aún dormida.

Gruñó y volvió a dormirse, pero yo no concilié el sueño. Lo primero que pensé fue que casi con toda seguridad, le había clavado las uñas también a Edward cuando habíamos dormido juntos, sólo que a él no le había dolido, claro. Mi compañera actual no tenía una impenetrable piel de piedra. Después pensé en el sueño. Incluso en mi subconsciente, Edward se iba. En realidad no se iba, se lo llevaban…

Me levanté de la cama con cuidado para no rozar a Julia y me metí en el cuarto de baño. Me miré al espejo. Estaba muy pálida y tenía la piel seca. Estiré los labios tratando de sonreír, pero tan sólo conseguí cortármelos y una gota de sangre resbaló por mi barbilla y cayó sobre el mármol blanco de la pila. Dejó un reguero carmesí conforme se hundió hacia el desagüe. Me limpié la boca con un trozo de papel higiénico y seguí mirándome al espejo.

¿Iba a esperarle, inerte, o iba a obedecer a Julia?

¿Iba a conformarme, o iba a luchar?

¿Iba a luchar, o iba a preguntarme qué iba a hacer delante de un espejo?

Volví a mi habitación y me senté sobre la alfombra. Me recogí las rodillas con los brazos y escondí la cara para ponerme en posición fetal. Tarareé la canción que había escuchado a Edward murmurar. ¿Qué melodía era ésa? ¿Por qué demonios había reaccionado así?

Y entonces supe lo que tenía que hacer.

¿Iba a buscar respuestas o iba a vivir con miles de preguntas rondándome la cabeza?

Me acerqué a gatas a la cama y zarandeé a Julia, que se despertó dando manotazos al aire.

-¿Qué quieres? –me preguntó, visiblemente molesta porque era la segunda vez que la despertaba.

Tragué saliva antes de contestar.

-¿De verdad crees que debería ir detrás de él?

Mi amiga suspiró y pensó durante algunos segundos.

-Sí –contestó finalmente.

-De acuerdo.

Esperé a que se hiciera de día. Saqué una maleta del altillo del armario y la llené con ropa de abrigo. Era verano, pero me iba a Forks, y Edward había dicho que allí siempre llovía, ¿no? Metí todos los recuerdos que tenía de él en un bolso grande, donde también guardé la documentación, el móvil, el dinero, las llaves y el maquillaje. Desayuné algo rápido y les dejé a mis padres una nota en la nevera diciéndoles que me iba con Julia, que no sabía cuánto tardaría en volver y que no se preocupasen por mí.

Aunque, en realidad, me iba sola. Era algo que tenía que hacer sola.

Me despedí de Julia ya en la estación de tren –no quería arriesgarme a comprar un billete de avión y que me devolviesen a casa por ser menor, a pesar de tener el pasaporte en regla-. En el andén en el que nos encontrábamos había una gran y ensordecedora multitud. El tren llegó por las vías, vacío, y se marchó lleno.

-Dios mío, no puedo creer que vayas a hacer esto –me dijo mi amiga con los ojos vidriosos.

-¿Cómo? Lo que yo no puedo creer es que me digas esto después de haberme convencido –la acusé.

-¿No te vas echar atrás, verdad?

-No –le aseguré.

Nos quedamos las últimas, y tuve que entrar en el vagón como Indiana Jones, pues las puertas estaban a punto de cerrarse. Busqué un asiento vacío y tuve que cambiar tres veces de vagón hasta encontrar uno. Me senté al lado de un grupo de chicas de mi edad, todas vestidas con las mismas cazadoras rosas. Más tarde me enteré de que eran un grupo de animadoras. Todas tenían el pelo largo, liso y rubio –teñido o no-, los labios pintados de fucsia, los ojos maquillados suavemente en negro y las uñas muy cuidadas. Escuchaban música en reproductores de colores chillones y se hacían fotos con sus cámaras de color rosa metalizado. Las ignoré durante las dos primeras horas de viaje.

-Perdona, ¿nos puedes hacer una foto? –me preguntó una de ellas después.

-Claro –contesté.

Cogí la cámara que me ofreció y las encuadré en el visor. Todas hicieron el símbolo de victoria con los dedos y sonrieron. Salió el flash.

-Haznos más, por favor –me pidió otra.

_Bueno, no tengo nada mejor que hacer…_

Acabé por hacerles una sesión fotográfica tan larga que agoté la batería de la cámara. Entonces, aprovechando que el tren estaba más vacío, se movieron y me rodearon.

-¡Hola! ¿Adónde vas? –me preguntó una de ellas.

_A pedirle explicaciones a un vampiro. _

-Me estoy escapando de mis padres –les conté una verdad a medias.

Todas profirieron un gran "¡Oh!" de fascinación y se revolvieron, asombradas.

-¿Y adónde vas? ¿A California? ¡Sería genial fugarse a Los Ángeles!, ¿a que sí, chicas? –todas asintieron entre risitas.

-Me voy a Washington –contesté.

-Oh… -suspiraron todas con decepción-. ¿Qué hay allí?

-El amor de mi vida –respondí sonrojándome.

Aquello las desbarató por completo. Soltaron pequeños chillidos y me tocaron los hombros y las rodillas, de manera cómplice.

-¿Cómo es? –me preguntó la que parecía la portavoz.

-Perfecto. ¿Queréis ver una foto? –les ofrecí. Ya no me importaba mantener a Edward en secreto. Aunque me doliese aceptarlo, ya no era perfecto. No era el hecho de que fuese un vampiro, sino el hecho de que me había dejado en la estacada. Seguía enamorada, claro, por eso hacía aquel viaje, pero ya no era lo mismo.

Saqué la foto del bolso, la de la atracción de Coney Island, y se la enseñé. Se la pasaron entre ellas y se quedaron blancas.

-¡Es el chico más guapo del mundo! –gritaron varias a la vez-. ¡Qué suerte tienes!

-¡Qué bueno está! –bramó otra cuando vio la foto.

-¡A éste sí que le daba yo un buen meneo! –gritó otra, escandalizando al resto a propósito.

_Sí, bueno. La belleza de Edward es algo más elegante que todo esto, pero tenéis razón…_

Me guardé la foto y les sonreí. Por sus caras pude deducir que las había conquistado. Parecían bastante más simpáticas de lo que su aspecto aniñado y estúpido pudiese decir. Había un par que llevaban coletas o trenzas rubias y una piruleta colgando del cuello. Eran un completo cliché.

-¿Cuánto lleváis juntos? –me preguntó una cruzando los brazos sobre mis rodillas, completamente entregada a mi historia.

-Poco –admití-. Fue prácticamente un flechazo.

-¡Sabía que existían! –dijo una levantando la mano desde el fondo.

Me hacían mucha gracia, lo que era bueno pues necesitaba desesperadamente una distracción inocente. Además, si podía concentrarme en todo lo bonito que había vivido junto a Edward, la pena perdía intensidad.

-¿Tienes más fotos de él? –preguntó otra.

-No.

-¡Qué lástima! ¿Cómo se llama?

-Edward –contesté.

-¡Está pasado de moda! –a la que dijo eso sus compañeras le pegaron.

-¡Es encantador!

-¡Edward el Magnífico!

-¡Edward el Tío Bueno número uno!

_Edward el rompecorazones…_

-Tienes que estar muy orgullosa. No se encuentran chicos así todos los días.

-No, es verdad.

-¿Y por qué vas a Washington?

-Él vive allí. Voy… a conocer a mis suegros –mentí.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Eh, chicas! ¡Va completamente en serio con su novio! –aplaudió una.

Mis mentiras me dolieron. ¿Por qué no podía admitir que me había dejado, y que iba detrás de él a decirle lo enfadada que estaba y lo mucho que le estaba echando de menos?

-¿Cómo te llamas? –me preguntó la que tenía los codos sobre mis rodillas.

-Evelyn. ¿Y vosotras?

-¡Stacey!

-¡Nancy!

-¡Tammy!

-¡Jenny!

-¡Lucy!

-¡Jessy!

¿Era posible que todos sus nombres acabasen en "y"?

-¿Sois un grupo de algo? –pregunté fijándome en sus cazadoras, a modo de uniforme.

-¡Somos animadoras! ¡Vamos a un campeonato!

-Mucha suerte –las animé.

-¡Gracias! ¡Chicas! ¿Creéis que podemos ensayar algunos pasos aquí?

Rápidamente se movilizaron, pusieron música y empezaron a dar pataditas y a agitar el culo, molestando o dejando boquiabiertos al resto de pasajeros. Me sonrojé de pura vergüenza. Eran simpáticas, pero su sentido del ridículo no parecía muy desarrollado. No es que bailasen mal, es que un tren no parecía el lugar perfecto para ensayar coreografías.

Cuando se cansaron de practicar sus pasos, se volvieron a sentar a mi alrededor, entorpeciéndole el paso al revisor. Después de enseñarle los billetes una por una, empezaron a hablarme de las reglas del campeonato, de lo difícil que era entrar en él, de lo bruja y amargada que era su entrenadora –que estaba en el vagón del bar, bebiendo Vodka a las doce de la mañana- y de la gran cantidad de chicos guapos que conocerían allí.

-Los que participan suelen ser _gays_ –dijo una con tristeza-. Pero los que van a vernos, ¡no!

Todas se rieron. Yo hice un esfuerzo por sonreír.

-Claro que ninguno es tan guapo como tu Edward…

Edward… ¿_Mi _Edward? Ya no. ¿Había sido mío alguna vez?

Le agradecí el cumplido y seguí escuchándolas.

-Tienes un pelo precioso –me dijo una acariciando uno de mis mechones-. Creo… ¡eh, chicas! ¿Qué os parece si nos teñimos de pelirrojas? ¡Casi todas van de rubias! ¡Tendríamos puntos extra por originalidad!

-¡Qué gran idea, Jossy!

_Otro nombre acabado en "y"…_

Apoyé la cabeza en el cristal de la ventana y cerré los ojos. No se ofendieron, al contrario, siguieron hablando, creando un murmullo de fondo que me impedía pensar.

Las horas pasaron con lentitud y yo no sabía aún qué diría cuando encontrase a Edward. Y eso si lo encontraba. Forks no era grande, según me había dicho, pero…

Sacudí la cabeza para alejar de mí la idea de perderme por los Estados Unidos.

Comí cuando el tren paró en una estación y tuve que coger el siguiente. Por la tarde empezó a llover y los cristales se empañaron. Dibujé corazones con el dedo sobre el vaho de las ventanas, y después los borré pasando la mano con rabia.

Mi móvil sonó. Mi madre, llamándome por sexta vez. Tampoco se lo cogí en ese momento. Hundí el teléfono en las profundidades de mi bolsillo y lo volví a sacar un par de horas después. Había recibido un mensaje de Gabriel. Decía que quería quedar conmigo lo antes posible, y me preguntaba cómo me encontraba. Otro que se quedó sin respuesta.

Me puse los auriculares y escuché música para pasar la tarde. El cielo se fue volviendo morado, y después se oscureció progresivamente hasta que se volvió negro por completo. El tren cruzaba los campos como un pez abisal en las profundidades oceánicas.

Escuché al menos un millón de veces la misma canción: The Blower's daughter. No podía dejar de tararear la misma frase: _I can't take my eyes off you_… Explicaba tan bien lo que sentía por Edward…

La noche pasó silenciosa y majestuosa a mi alrededor. Veía puntos de luz en el horizonte, ciudades lejanas y envueltas en un halo de luminiscencia fosforescente. Y me sentía sola y valiente.

Se me escaparon un par de lagrimillas. Afortunadamente el vagón estaba vacío y nadie me vio. Me gustaba viajar sola. Me dormí apoyada en la maleta, con los pies encima del asiento.

El tren me despertó al parar.

Sorprendentemente, el sol ya asomaba tras las montañas y las nubes tenían un tono anaranjado. Aún me quedaba otro día entero de viaje. Los trenes eran rápidos, pero los Estados Unidos eran aún más grandes. Compré una barrita de chocolate en la máquina expendedora de la estación y mientras esperaba al siguiente tren que tenía que coger para continuar con mi trayecto, mi móvil vibró dentro de mi bolsillo.

Un mensaje de Edward.

Sentí una oleada de placer y de rabia al mismo tiempo.

"_Tan sólo dime que estás bien. Edward."_

No respondí al mensaje. Si eso le iba a fastidiar, aunque sólo fuera por el hecho de haberse gastado el dinero en mandarme un _sms_ que no iba a obtener respuesta, lo haría.

En cuanto llegó, me subí al tren de un salto y corrí al último vagón, que siempre solía estar más vacío. El abarrotamiento propio de los trenes que salían de Nueva York había dejado paso al espacioso viaje de las gentes que atravesaban los Estados.

Pasé ocho horas en silencio, apretándome las rodillas. La certeza de que pronto llegaría a mi destino me quemaba por dentro. Realmente estaba haciendo una locura, y no se me ocurría la manera de salir de ella. ¿Cómo le iba a encontrar? ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué iba a hacer una vez le encontrase?

Me levanté y busqué el baño. Era un cuartito pequeño y de paredes grises y pintadas con rotulador permanente. Había todo tipo de mensajes: amorosos, pandilleros, sexuales, políticos… Saqué el pintalabios y dejé el mío: "Todo el mundo es tres cosas a la vez: lo que cree que es, lo que los demás creen que es y lo que realmente es."

Sí, llené media pared y gasté la barra de labios. Pero por lo menos había tenido la decencia de escribirlo con carmín. El encargado de la limpieza, si alguna vez pasaba por allí, no tendría problemas para borrar mi mensaje.

Me miré al espejo y empecé a maquillarme. No quería tener un aspecto triste y dejado cuando le viese. Quería demostrarle que yo era algo que dolía perder. No lo pensaba realmente, pero quería hacerle sufrir… de alguna manera. Es difícil de explicar. Le amaba con todas mis fuerzas pero había herido mi orgullo como nunca nadie antes lo había hecho. Y en caso de que volviese a mis brazos, me costaría perdonarle. Posiblemente le perdonaría al primer beso, pero intentaría demostrar mi valía, por poca que fuera.

Volví a mi asiento y encontré a un chico joven sentado en él. Le toqué el hombro y se dio la vuelta.

-Perdona… éste es mi sitio –le señalé mi equipaje.

-Disculpa –se movió un poco, pero siguió en la misma fila de asientos que yo.

Me senté a su lado. Pasamos al menos media hora en silencio, ignorándonos mutuamente. Después, el chico sacó un paquete de cigarrillos y me ofreció uno.

-No, gracias –lo rechacé-. Además, está prohibido fumar en los trenes –le recordé.

Él miró a nuestro alrededor, se encogió de hombros y empezó a fumar. El extremo del cigarrillo se volvió rojo incandescente, y después el chico empezó a soltar anillos de humo. Se repantigó en su asiento y comenzó a hacer peripecias. De su boca salían espirales y anillos que iba encajando unos con otros en el aire. Me tuvo fascinada durante un buen rato.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –me preguntó extendiendo la mano hacia mí.

-Evelyn –le contesté-. ¿Y tú? –le di un apretón de manos.

-Hugh –contestó.

-¿Grant? –bromeé.

-Jackman –me siguió él.

-Prefiero al segundo –comenté, por decir algo.

Ladeó la cabeza hacia mí, inclinándola sobre su propio hombro. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas. Miré un momento el cigarro que sostenía entre el dedo índice y el corazón, sólo para comprobar que era tabaco.

-¿Qué miras? –espeté, tratando de poner un poco de distancia.

-A ti –contestó-. ¿Sabes que eres la primera chica pelirroja que veo en mi vida?

-Qué mentiroso…

-No. En serio.

-Entonces has viajado muy poco –observé.

-Puede que tengas razón. ¿Me dejas darte un beso?

-¡No! –me levanté bruscamente y arrastré mi maleta hasta el otro lado del vagón.

Me resguardé junto a un par de ancianitas. Aquel chico no me molestó más, porque se bajó en la siguiente estación.

Pasó el mediodía, la tarde, y volvió a anochecer. Y pasé mi segunda noche en el vagón.

Cuando desperté, tenía la espalda tan agarrotada como si me hubiesen dado una paliza con un bate de béisbol. Me levanté, me desperecé y me arqueé hacia atrás. Escuché el sonido de mis vértebras, una detrás de otra, crujiendo.

El altavoz avisó a los pasajeros de que la próxima parada sería Port Angeles. Me acerqué a una ancianita y le pregunté si debía bajarme allí para llegar a Forks. Me contestó que no sabía dónde estaba exactamente Forks, pero que no había más paradas. Le di las gracias, cogí mi maleta y me acerqué a la puerta.

Bajé en la estación con un par de personas, los últimos que quedábamos en el tren. Miré el paisaje. Era verde, muy verde y muy del norte.

En un mapa orientativo se explicaba que la única manera de llegar a Forks era tomando el autobús, que pasaba una vez al día. Afortunadamente, pasaba por la mañana y me daría tiempo a cogerlo. Arrastré el equipaje hasta la parada, a la que se llegaba recorriendo un pequeño camino de tierra que conectaba la carretera con la estación de tren.

Me senté y esperé.

Estaba más cerca de Edward. ¿Qué estaría haciendo él en ese momento? ¿Qué habría estado haciendo?

Saqué el móvil y llamé a Julia.

-Ya he llegado –le dije-. Bueno, casi.

-¡Uf! Me tenías muy preocupada, pero no quería llamar para no agobiarte. Tus padres me están friendo. Como no les coges el teléfono, me llaman a mí para preguntarme cómo estás, y la verdad es que empiezan a sospechar bastante. Nadie va al baño tantas veces seguidas.

-Utiliza la imaginación, Julia… -le dije-. Y muchas gracias.

-De nada. Espero que valga la pena. ¿Sabes ya lo que vas a hacer y decir?

-No –admití-. Para nada.

La oí suspirar.

-Bueno. Aún así, presentarte allí será mejor que no hacer nada.

-Eso espero. Julia… viene el autobús, tengo que colgar. Deséame suerte y gracias por todo.

-Suerte, Evelyn. Tráelo de vuelta –me animó.

Le colgué y recogí mis cosas. La conductora del autobús me abrió las puertas extrañada. Probablemente no esperaba encontrarse a nadie. Aposté a que Forks era realmente pequeño. Me subí y recorrí todo el pasillo para sentarme en la última bancada. No había nadie más.

El trayecto duró poco; apenas media hora. Comparadas con los dos días de viaje en tren que acababa de sufrir, me parecieron una menudencia.

Forks era como un planeta alienígena. Todo era muy verde. Exageradamente verde. Me resultó extraño, porque en el mismo instante en el que eché a caminar por sus calles, me pareció que ya había estado allí, y después descubrí que lo había visto en sueños, en algún momento. Sí, había soñado con Forks.

Eran las nueve de la mañana y no había casi nadie por la calle. Una fría neblina cubría las calles y el cielo estaba completamente encapotado. Un coche de policía pasó a mi lado y se detuvo. Abrió la puerta y asomó un poco el cuerpo.

-¿Puedo ayudarla, jovencita? –me preguntó el policía, un hombre castaño, de pelo corto y rizado.

Tosí un poco.

_Seguro que tengo todo el aspecto de una chica de ciudad… me siento perdida y seguro que parezco perdida…_

-Sí, por favor –dejé la maleta en el suelo y me acerqué al vehículo-. Estoy buscando a un amigo. No sé dónde vive exactamente.

-Si me dices su nombre…

-Edward Cullen –contesté.

Al instante el hombre se puso lívido, como si hubiese mencionado a Jack el Destripador.

-¿Edward Cullen? –repitió, atónito.

-Sí –contesté-. Es mi… -¿mi qué? La palabra me salió sola-, novio.

Aquello lo descolocó aún más. Tragó saliva y se ajustó la corbata negra del uniforme. Se quedó inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer. Me fijé en su placa: era el jefe de policía.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Sabía algo de la naturaleza de Edward? No podía ser eso.

_Bueno, al menos no me he equivocado de pueblo. Es evidente que sabe de quién hablo…_

-¿Me puede indicar dónde vive? –le pedí sacándole de sus pensamientos, fueran cuales fueran.

-Claro, sube al coche –me dijo tartamudeando.

Me senté en el asiento del copiloto y me coloqué la maleta sobre las rodillas. El jefe de policía puso las manos sobre el volante, tensas y blancas, y arrancó.

-Muchas gracias –le dije-. Me llamo Evelyn Parker, ¿y usted?

Me miró con los ojos secos. Se pasó la lengua por los labios. Parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse y no me hizo ninguna gracia que el conductor del coche fuese a perder el control de éste.

-Soy el Jefe de Policía de Forks, Charlie Swan –me miró, expectante, como si pensase que su nombre me iba a sonar de algo.

-Gracias –repetí, y aparté la vista.

Condujo en silencio durante un trayecto, alejándose del pueblo.

-¿Edward y su familia viven fuera de Forks? –pregunté.

Ya había empezado a sospechar de él. Quizás era un psicópata que se disfrazaba de policía para secuestrar jovencitas, violarlas y matarlas en la inmensidad del bosque…

-Viven en las afueras –contestó con rudeza.

Siguió conduciendo por la carretera durante unos minutos, y finalmente se detuvo cuando llegó a la entrada de un bosque. Había un camino de tierra que se adentraba en la foresta. No apagó el motor y se pasó la mano por la frente.

-Viven por aquí. Si sigues la senda, supongo que lo encontrarás.

-Vale, muchas gracias –me apresuré a salir del coche.

-¡Espera! –me llamó el hombre.

Me giré, recelosa.

-¿Sí?

-¿Podrías decirme de qué conoces, exactamente a los Cullen?

-Conozco a Edward. Es… era… bueno…

-Comprendido. No dudes en llamar a la policía si tienes algún problema… -me lanzó una mirada enigmática, y aquello me desarmó.

-De acuerdo.

Cerré la puerta del coche y lo vi alejarse. Enfilé el camino forestal y antes de lo que pensaba me encontré con una casa enorme, blanca, de un aspecto moderno y a la vez clásico. Imponente y preciosa. Si era la casa de Edward, no podía ser de otra manera. Había un todoterreno negro aparcado fuera, junto a un descapotable rojo, un Porsche amarillo, otro coche negro y un Volvo plateado.

Cuando dejé de admirar la colección de coches, le vi a él.

Estaba sentado en las escaleras de la entrada, mirándome.

Estaba enfadada con él, pero no pude evitar sonreír. Edward me devolvió una sonrisa amarga y se levantó para acudir a mi encuentro. No vi ningún atisbo de enfado en sus ojos cuando se me acercó, tan sólo abatimiento.

Mi corazón recobró su fuerza cuando sus añorados brazos de piedra se ciñeron con fuerza a mi cintura, y terminó de explotar cuando me besó en el cuello con gentileza y cariño.

No fue un beso como los de antes, pero lo recibí encantada.

-¿Qué pasa, Edward? –le pregunté abrazándome a él.

Me frotó la espalda y me apretó contra su pecho.

-Eres así, Evelyn –dijo, sin contestar a mi pregunta-. No podrías ser de otra manera. Has venido.

Le sonreí y atisbé a ver sus hermosos ojos dorados.

-Claro que he venido. No me importa lo que me hagas: te quiero –contesté.

Mis palabras le dolieron.

-No es eso. Has peleado. Has venido.

-Sí, estoy aquí –afirmé, y me puse de puntillas para darle un beso que él evitó.

-Ahora mismo siento tanta alegría, pena y asfixia que no puedo poner nombre a mis sensaciones –me dijo.

-Yo sí puedo ponerles nombre: se llaman odio y amor. Suelen venir de la mano. En este caso, gana el amor por goleada, pero lo que has hecho le ha dado su espacio al otro.

-Evelyn… -suspiró.

-Edward… -me arrebujé en sus brazos.

Ya vendrían las discusiones. Por el momento quería disfrutar del reencuentro.

-Tenemos que hablar –dijo separándose un poco.

-Por eso he venido –contesté.

Edward me sonrió con amargura y me acarició la mejilla.


	5. Capítulo 9 y 10

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Apoyé la frente en su pecho y él me besó la coronilla. Paseó sus dedos por mi cintura durante unos instantes. Rodeé su torso con los brazos y deposité las manos sobre sus omóplatos. Me aferré a su ropa y tiré de ella con rabia al mismo tiempo que empezaba a llorar. Edward me sostuvo con fuerza, impidiéndome apartarme de él para chillarle. Forcejeé durante unos instantes, pero finalmente me rendí y comencé a besar su cuello. Cerré los ojos e inspiré lentamente.

-Edward… ¿por qué has tenido que estropearlo? –mi pregunta apenas fue audible, pues había escondido la cabeza entre sus brazos.

Le escuché suspirar y me abrazó con fuerza.

-Lo siento –respondió.

Cogió mi maleta y la cargó sobre sus hombros. Echó a caminar hacia la casa y yo no me solté de él ni un solo instante. Tuve que abrir los ojos para no tropezar con los escalones y finalmente, Edward empujó la puerta, que estaba entreabierta, y entramos en su casa.

No me detuve para observarla. Estaba más concentrada en el modo en que mi corazón volvía a latir desbocado. Sentía mis latidos aporrear su pecho con violencia. Me tocó la frente con los dedos y bajó por mis sienes para volver a unir los dedos sobre mi barbilla. Había descrito un círculo sobre el óvalo de mi cara. Bajé el mentón y besé su mano. Le noté temblar. Encajó sus manos en mi cuello, aprovechando el espacio entre mis orejas y mis hombros, y me miró con tensión. Intenté acercarme a su boca pero sus brazos se mantuvieron firmes, como si no tuviesen articulaciones, y sólo conseguí aplastarme la garganta contra las palmas de sus frías manos. Se debatió consigo mismo durante unos instantes. Me miraba como si lo que quería hacer estuviese mal. Cerré los ojos para dejar de ver su expresión, pura tortura.

Finalmente pasó lo que ambos queríamos y sus labios impactaron sobre los míos con tanta fuerza que sentí cómo me los partía contra mis propios dientes. Sentí el sabor de mi sangre abrasarme la lengua, y Edward se puso súbitamente tenso, pero no se apartó.

Estaba dándole un beso sangriento a un vampiro.

Él entreabrió la boca para limpiar mis labios con la lengua, durante un breve segundo. Después, tragó.

Un escalofrío recorrió toda mi columna vertebral. Abrí los ojos y vi sus pupilas, dilatadas y excitadas. Edward acababa de beber mi sangre. Y parecía bajo control. Me sentí inmensamente orgullosa de él y corrí a felicitarle con otro beso, pero se puso la mano sobre la boca y acabé por besar sus dedos. Otro beso rechazado.

-Discúlpame, por favor, Evelyn –me dijo cogiendo mis manos y uniéndolas sobre su pecho-. Esto no tenía que haber ocurrido. Soy un maldito egoísta –se acusó.

Observé por un momento los últimos restos de mi sangre, acumulados en las comisuras de sus labios. Después le miré a los ojos.

-¿Disculparte? ¿Tienes idea de lo que te habría hecho si después de dos días en tren no me llegas a besar?

-Siempre así –me dijo. Pude ver el esfuerzo que hacía por contener una pequeña sonrisilla-. Aún así, esto ha sido un error.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha cambiado? –inquirí.

Sus costillas se expandieron clavándose en las mías cuando tomó aire para contestar.

-Hay alguien que… -se calló para buscar las palabras adecuadas-. Yo creí que no volvería, pero… No habría hecho esto de haber sabido que no había acabado… No vas a perdonarme.

Sacudí la cabeza.

-¿De quién estás hablando?

-Hay una persona que… -alguien entró en la habitación, interrumpiendo a Edward.

Ambos nos giramos para observar a la persona que bajaba por las escaleras, desde el piso de arriba. Era un hombre joven, extremadamente pálido, rubio, alto, casi tan guapo como Edward, de ojos dorados y semblante gentil. Era un vampiro, de eso no cabía duda. Pero no sentí ningún miedo por el hecho de la aparición de un desconocido con un buen gusto por la sangre. Edward me transmitió su calma. Lo miraba con… devoción y respeto.

_¿Carlisle?_

-Sí –Edward contestó a mi no formulada pregunta.

Separé los labios para saludarle.

-Hola –dije tímidamente-. Buenos días, soy Evelyn Parker –me presenté. No sabía si en esa casa ya habían oído hablar de mí.

Carlisle asintió.

-Encantado de conocerte, Evelyn –se acercó a nosotros y me tendió una mano. Para devolverle el saludo tuve que soltar a Edward, cuyo padre tenía las manos tan frías como él-. Me han hablado mucho de ti –me dijo-. Y muy bien –añadió.

Sonreí, avergonzada pero feliz.

Entonces Carlisle le puso una mano en el hombro a Edward y le dijo:

-Lo primero es lo primero.

-Tienes razón –contestó Edward bajando la mirada.

Volvió a coger mi equipaje, me dio la mano y me llevó escaleras arriba, hasta su cuarto. Cerró la puerta y me señaló una cama grande y de sábanas doradas, que hacían juego con sus ojos. Me senté en el borde y él se colocó junto a mí. Me dio un pequeño topetazo cariñoso con la frente en el hombro y me apretó la rodilla.

-¿A qué se refería tu padre? –pregunté-. ¿Qué ocurre?

Edward levantó la cabeza lentamente y tardó casi un minuto en responder.

-He cometido un gran error. Un gigantesco error. Y lo peor de todo es que la que va a pagar las consecuencias vas a ser tú –contestó. Sus palabras se me clavaron en el pecho como agujas.

-¿Qué has hecho? –apreté su mano derecha entre las mías, sintiendo cada una de sus falanges. Me costaba creer que él pudiera haber hecho algo _realmente_ malo. No podía imaginármelo algo reprochable.

-No tengo palabras para explicártelo ahora. Tengo que pensar qué voy a hacer, qué voy a decir, qué… -se estaba agobiando con su propio discurso, así que le tapé la boca con la mano derecha para que se callara.

Inspiró, como si la estuviese oliendo, y miró su interior.

-¿Tienes una herida nueva? –le dio la vuelta a mi mano.

-Ah, sí –ya no me acordaba de ella.

-¿Cómo te la has hecho?

-El despecho… es nefasto –admití.

Edward me miró, nuevamente apenado. Enseguida me arrepentí por haberle hecho sentir mal.

-No seas ridícula. Aquí el que merece ser castigado soy yo –me dijo moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

Suspiré y me moví un par de centímetros hacia él.

-¿Vas a dejar de autoinculparte y a contarme qué demonios has hecho? ¿No se suponía que una amiga tuya había tenido un problema?

-Por mi culpa –recalcó.

-Vale. ¿Qué le has hecho? ¿Qué nos has hecho a las dos? –no había dureza en mis palabras. Al contrario, las pronuncié en un susurro lleno de interés y candor.

-Aún no puedo decirte nada. No hay nada claro –me contestó.

_Genial. He cruzado los Estados Unidos de punta a punta para no obtener respuestas. Genial. _

-Te _daré_ respuestas –me dijo clavándome sus negras pupilas-. Cuando las tenga.

-Puedo esperar –me conformé.

-Gracias –me pasó la mano por la espalda-. Tienes sueño –me dijo, como si hubiese cometido un delito.

-Un poco –admití. Era una estupidez mentirle a un vampiro lector de mentes del que además estás enamorada.

-Duerme –me dijo, y me presionó suavemente el pecho para que me tumbase sobre su cama.

-No sé si podré si no te quedas conmigo –me lamenté.

-Me quedaré contigo hasta que te duermas –cedió.

-Está bien.

Me arrastré hasta apoyarme en las mullidas almohadas del cabecero. El cuerpo de Edward apareció dulcemente sobre el mío, y lloré cuando cambié sus pectorales por el almohadón. Eran mil veces más duros y los prefería mil veces más.

Tenía ganas de increparle e insultarle hasta que me hubiese resarcido por su desplante, pero no tenía valor ni fuerzas para arriesgar nuestro posible futuro pronunciando una sola palabra malsonante. Así que recurrí a lo más fácil.

_Te odio. Te odio mucho. Te odio tanto que te quiero con toda mi alma. _

-Lo sé –le oí decir.

Me besó la frente y rozó la punta de mi nariz con la suya, dándome un beso de esquimal. Una carcajada resonó bajo mi paladar.

Después de las inclemencias de aquel largo viaje, mi cuerpo encontró reposo en aquella gran cama, y sobretodo, se volvió a sentir completo, correctamente ensamblado, junto al de Edward. Me había prometido que se quedaría conmigo hasta que me durmiese, pero eso no era bastante para mí. Quería retenerle. Sabía que si me quedaba profunda e inocentemente dormida, sería incapaz de despertarme, así que cambié sibilinamente de posición para que le fuese imposible moverse sin interrumpir mi sueño. Me coloqué cara a cara con él, y abracé toda su cadera con mis piernas, y apreté hacia mí. Pasé las manos alrededor de su cuello y deposité mi boca sobre la almohada, muy cerca de la suya. Él no se quejó, a pesar de que, indudablemente, ya había _oído_ mis intenciones.

Por un momento me arrepentí de haber adoptado aquella postura. No era precisamente cómoda si lo que quería era dormir, y sentirle tan, tan cerca colaboraba más en la tarea de excitarme que en la de relajarme.

Aún así, estaba agotada por las últimas dos noches de duermevela.

Y me dormí dulcemente, sintiendo su aliento constante alrededor de mis labios.

Cuando me desperté, comprobé con sumo gusto que mis planes habían tenido éxito. Seguía acoplada al frío cuerpo de Edward.

-No puedo creer que hayas perdido todo el día –le dije al darme cuenta de que él no se había dormido en ningún momento.

-Para empezar, sólo has dormido dos horas –contestó-. Y para acabar, no estaba dispuesto a dejar de ver tu dulce cara.

Me quemaron las mejillas.

-¿Dos horas? ¿Tan sólo? –pregunté, confusa.

-Has tenido un sueño inquieto.

-No recuerdo haber soñado nada…

Edward se encogió de hombros.

-Será mejor que te ofrezca algo de comer –dijo apoyando el codo sobre el colchón para levantarse.

-¡No! –tiré de él hacia mí-. No tengo hambre. No he venido hasta aquí para que me des la comida, sino para esto –deposité un beso cálido en su cuello, justo sobre la nuez.

Retiró la cabeza hacia atrás y se liberó de mi abrazo. Lo hizo con delicadeza, pero me dolió profundamente. Me incorporé a regañadientes y crucé los brazos sobre el pecho. Me acarició el vientre y yo le propiné un manotazo.

¿Por qué yo no podía tocarle a placer cuando él elegía los momentos de rechazo y de juegos?

-Sólo quería saber cómo estaba tu cintura. No la he visto desde hace un par de días. ¿Han mejorado tus cardenales? –me preguntó dejando caer los hombros.

-No lo sé. No me he fijado en ellos, aunque si te digo la verdad, nunca han llegado a convertirse en moretones.

-Eso me alegra. ¿Puedo verlos? –pidió.

Enarqué una ceja, le miré con suspicacia y negué con la cabeza.

-Si yo no puedo tocarte cuando me dé la gana, tú tampoco –sentencié.

-Tienes razón. Es lo justo –apreció él, y se sumió en sus pensamientos.

-Aunque… -continué-. Si me dejaras… -deslicé mi mano por debajo de su camisa negra y me encontré con sus abdominales, siempre marcados y pétreos.

Me quitó la mano de aquel lugar prohibido y la dejó con fuerza sobre el colchón.

-Este es el peor momento para esto –explicó.

-¡Estupendo! ¡Señoras, señores! ¿Quieren saber lo que es una decepción? ¡Viajen en busca del amor de su vida para que éste les diga que no les va a contar nada, que está haciendo las cosas mal, y sobretodo: para que decida él cuándo jugar y cuándo no! ¿A qué esperan? ¡Marquen ya nuestro número de teléfono…! –me calló con un beso lleno de ira contenida.

En realidad no fue un beso, fue la manera más rápida y efectiva para hacerme callar. Me quedé mirándole atónita, con los labios preparados para cualquier otro arrebato que no llegó.

-Vale –le di la espalda y esperé.

Respiró hondo.

-No tengo derecho a pedirte nada, pero no me lo hagas más difícil. Ahora mismo está todo patas arriba y tengo que arreglarlo. No sé ni cómo, pero algo haré. Como no puedo echarte de mi casa, voy a salir. No te muevas de aquí.

-No sé conducir y no tengo ganas de perderme por el bosque –repliqué-. Además, si me volviese a encontrar con el policía que me ha traído, seguro que me llevaría a comisaría y llamaría a mis padres.

Edward tosió a mis espaldas.

-¿Charlie Swan? –preguntó, impresionado.

Me di la vuelta para mirarle.

-Sí –contesté-. ¿Qué os pasa? Él ha reaccionado igual ante tu nombre.

Edward ocultó todo pensamiento poniendo cara de póquer y se levantó de la cama.

-Quédate aquí –me recordó.

-Que sí.

Cruzó la habitación con un par de zancadas largas y cerró la puerta. Me quedé sentada en la cama durante un buen rato, quizás más de media hora, y después me levanté. Necesitaba urgentemente encontrar el baño, pero no quería ponerme a rebuscar en una casa ajena. Salí al pasillo, incliné el cuerpo sobre la barandilla para intentar ver la planta baja y pregunté:

-¿Hay alguien?

Rápidamente recibí contestación desde la habitación del fondo. Me giré y vi salir a un hombre enorme, de pelo rizado, corto y oscuro. Por supuesto, también era pálido y tenía los ojos dorados, como Edward.

¿Jasper o Emmett? Sólo podía ser uno de ellos dos…

-Hola –saludé con cobardía.

Tenía un aspecto un tanto rudo, lo que me hizo desconfiar más de él que de Carlisle. Además, Edward ya no estaba a mi lado.

-Hola –me dijo con una sonrisa-. Soy Emmett, el hermano de Edward.

En ese instante salió una chica de la misma habitación de la que había salido el vampiro. Me quedé con los ojos como platos. Era rubia, alta, y en definitiva, impresionante. Me la imaginé abriendo un desfile de ropa interior, y todos los _flashes_ de las cámaras siguiéndola por la pasarela… Se acercó a nosotros, pero no pareció tan simpática como Emmett. Mantuvo las distancias y no dejó de fruncir los labios en ningún momento.

-Ésta es Rosalie –la presentó Emmett-. Carlisle nos avisó de que nos quedaríamos contigo. Los demás han salido. Nosotros cuidaremos de ti. ¿Necesitas algo? –se ofreció.

-¿Dónde está el baño? –pregunté en voz baja.

Emmett soltó una carcajada.

-¡Ay, estas necesidades humanas!

Me acompañó hasta el servicio y después le oí alejarse. Necesitaba una ducha urgentemente. Eché una carrera hasta la habitación de Edward y saqué ropa para cambiarme de la maleta. Después volví al baño y empecé a ducharme con dificultad.

Me sequé las piernas y el pelo y me vestí con unos vaqueros negros, zapatillas de deporte blancas y una camiseta de tirantes igualmente blanca.

Más tarde bajé al salón. Emmett y Rosalie estaban viendo la televisión, cogidos de la mano. Fue como recibir un bofetón.

Los hermanos de Edward estaban juntos. Pero juntos _juntos_.

Emmett giró la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá para mirarme.

-¿Te apetece ver algo? –levantó el mando a distancia.

-Nada en especial.

Me senté a sus pies, sobre la alfombra. Si me hubiese acomodado a su altura, me habría sentido toda una intrusa en aquella incestuosa relación entre un musculitos y una modelo en potencia. Luego recordé que todos eran adoptados, y que por tanto no había relación entre ellos. Después de eso conseguí relajarme un poco.

El programa de televisión trataba sobre _tunning_, y tanto Rosalie como Emmett parecían interesadísimos, sobretodo ella. Me limité a permanecer en silencio y a intentar aprender algo sobre motores de coche y neumáticos. Fracasé.

Al cabo de una hora acabó la emisión y mis tripas empezaron a reclamar alimento.

-¿Tenéis algo para comer? –pregunté con toda la humildad que pude reunir. Rosalie me imponía muchísimo. Parecía agresiva.

Emmett alzó las cejas y negó con la cabeza.

-No, la verdad –me contestó-. Ya se debe haber podrido lo último que quedaba en la nevera. Como hace un par de meses que Bella no… -Rosalie le propinó un codazo a su hermano-novio que me dolió incluso a mí.

Emmett se calló al instante, claramente avergonzado de sí mismo.

_Bella… ¿Bella qué?_

En ese momento alguien entró por la puerta principal. Los tres nos giramos al instante. Una mujer castaña, de piel clara y ojos dorados entró cargando un par de bolsas de la compra. También era extraordinariamente hermosa, pero parecía algo más mayor que Edward, Emmett y Rosalie. Parecía de la edad de Carlisle, más o menos.

-¿Esme? –pregunté con una sonrisa en los labios que no sé de dónde surgió.

La vampiresa me sonrió y bajó los párpados una vez, con dulzura, a modo de confirmación.

-Hola, Evelyn, cielo –me saludó.

_La madre de Edward…_

Una sensación de calidez y seguridad me embargó por completo. No me había pasado con Carlisle, pero sí con la maternal Esme.

Sus hijos se levantaron para quitarle las bolsas de las manos y llevarlas a la cocina, aunque apuesto a que fue un acto de educación y no de necesidad. Seguro que su madre era también incansable, como buena vampiresa que era. Me levanté y me acerqué a ella. Me dio dos besos y por un momento pude oler su melena castaña, fragante.

Cuando se separó de mí buscó los ojos de Rosalie y de Emmett y les dijo sin dejar de echarme miraditas:

-Edward tenía razón, ¿verdad? Es increíble. No podemos olerte. A Jasper le caerías estupendamente.

Rosalie carraspeó con brusquedad y frunció el ceño, disgustada.

Los cuatro fuimos hasta la cocina y allí Esme empezó a cocinar para mí.

-Alice te vio venir y me llamó para que comprase algo de comida. Te vio hambrienta.

No supe qué tenía que decir o hacer ante esa situación, así que sonreí y bajé la cabeza.

Me sirvieron un plato de espaguetis a la boloñesa. Los devoré con avidez.

-Te habría preparado algo más elaborado –me dijo Esme-. Pero Edward nos contó que te gusta la pasta, así que prefería no arriesgarme.

-Están muy buenos, muchas gracias –contesté con la boca llena.

Terminé de comer sola y dejé el plato en la pila.

Rosalie, Emmett y su madre estaban de nuevo sentados en el sofá, hablando entre ellos. No podía oírlos porque hablaban muy bajito y muy rápido, pero sí pude verles mover los labios a toda velocidad. Se callaron cuando entré.

-Perdón.

-No, no, Evelyn, ven –me dijo Esme alargando el brazo hacia mí. Me senté a su lado-. ¿Necesitas algo?

-No, gracias.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? Puedo llevarte a dar una vuelta, si te apetece –me ofreció Emmett.

-No, muchísimas gracias –contesté. Prefería esperar a Edward.

-Como quieras. Está visto que te sientes bien entre vampiros –bromeó él.

-Nueva York es la jungla de asfalto. Hay bestias peores que vosotros entre sus calles, os lo aseguro –intenté relajar el ambiente.

Esme y Emmett me rieron la gracia, pero los perfectos labios de Rosalie siguieron tensos, inamovibles.

Carraspeé y me froté los brazos.

-Tenéis una casa preciosa –les hice un cumplido. Realmente me lo parecía, pero además necesitaba huir del incómodo silencio.

-Muchas gracias –me dijo Esme-. La he decorado yo. Es mi pasatiempo favorito, y también mi modo de vida.

-Ya lo sé. Me lo contó Edward.

Me sonrieron con sinceridad. Sé que de verdad les caía bien –Rosalie era una excepción- porque les brillaban los ojos y levantaban las cejas al sonreírme. Me sentí a gusto entre ellos.

-¡Vaya! –exclamó Esme fijándose en mi brazo. Ya lo había visto antes, evidentemente, pero había encontrado el momento para hablar de él-. Tienes un buen vendaje, ¿eh? Cuando Carlisle vuelva de La Push seguro que estará encantado de curarte como es debido.

-Gracias. ¿La Push? –pregunté.

-Sí. Es la reserva india de los Quileutes. Está en la costa. Ahora mismo tenemos algo que hablar con los allí residentes.

-Oh… ¿Va a tardar mucho Edward? –pregunté.

-No lo sé –la mirada de Esme se oscureció de pronto. Dejó de mirarme a los ojos, como si supiera algo que no podía contarme y por esa razón no se creyera con derecho a hablarme con franqueza.

-Lo echo de menos –admití.

Percibí una mueca de aburrimiento en el rostro de Rosalie, que rodó los ojos y arqueó un poco los labios. Encendió el televisor y dejó de prestarnos atención.

-Lo quieres mucho, ¿verdad? –me preguntó Esme.

Tres pares de ojos dorados prestaron atención a mi pregunta con un claro interés.

-Muchísimo –respondí.

-Supongo que no habrías venido hasta aquí de no ser así.

-No.

Esme suspiró con un deje de tristeza.

_Aquí se cuece algo de lo que no me estoy enterando…_

-¿Sabéis lo que ha hecho Edward? Me tiene muy preocupada. No deja de decir que ha hecho algo muy malo, pero no quiere decirme exactamente qué.

-No somos quién para hablar por él –contestó Emmett-. Además, sólo Edward sabe bien cómo ha hecho las cosas y por qué las ha hecho así. Supongo que tenía sus motivos.

-Ajá –musité.

-No te hemos aclarado nada, ¿verdad? –preguntó Esme.

-No mucho –contesté con la boca pequeña-. Pero gracias.

-Edward tenía razón: no paras de agradecer las cosas –observó ella.

Me sonrojé un poco.

Vimos la televisión durante una hora más. No presté atención al partido de béisbol que emitían en diferido.

Echaba de menos a Edward.

Todo el mundo me estaba ocultando algo.

Tenía ganas de solucionarlo todo cuanto antes y volver a la situación anterior: había sido tan feliz con Edward los últimos días…

Escuché el sonido de la puerta de entrada al abrirse. ¿Es que en esa familia nadie iba a los sitios en coche? Me los podía imaginar volando por el bosque convertidos en un murciélago…

Entró una pareja. Eran un chico alto y rubio y una chica diminuta, de pelo corto y negro. Lo tenía tan desordenado que me recordó al de Edward, aunque no se parecía nada en el color.

Me levanté de un salto y les sonreí.

No hizo falta realizar ninguna deducción ni adivinar quiénes eran por descarte. Al instante reconocí a Alice. Y ella me miró con la mandíbula apretada. Entonces posé mis ojos sobre Jasper –no podía ser otro- y vi una extraña expresión de calma y serenidad. Parecía encantado con mi presencia.

-Hola –saludé levantando la mano.

-Hola, buenas tardes –me saludó Jasper acercándose a mí.

Alice lo siguió.

El vampiro rubio me abrazó con fuerza y se despegó de mí con una sonrisa en los labios. Estaba maravillado. Miró a Esme y asintió.

-Edward tenía razón –le dijo a su madre. Después volvió a mirarme a mí-. No te asustes –me dijo.

Yo asentí, pero él no dijo ni una sola palabra más. Me fijé en la pequeña y pálida Alice. Me miraba con unos ojos dorados completamente inescrutables. Se estaba protegiendo de mí. Bueno, mejor dicho, estaba protegiendo lo que sabía de mí, de _mí_.

-Hola –dijo al fin-. Soy Alice, aunque supongo que ya lo has adivinado –al instante reconocí su voz cantarina. Sonaba mucho mejor al natural que desde un teléfono.

En realidad, todos tenían unas voces increíblemente musicales, pero me hizo mucha ilusión reconocer la de la hermana de Edward.

-Eres tal y como te había visto –me dijo.

-Ah –contesté. Resultaba un poco incómodo que una vampiresa que veía el futuro te dijese esas cosas. Los miré uno por uno y sonreí-. Encantada de conoceros a todos –les dije.

Al fin y al cabo, mi sueño de conocerlos se había cumplido.

-Igualmente –todos me contestaron con gentileza, salvo Alice y Rosalie.

Edward volvió antes de lo esperado, y cuando entró por la puerta –era el único del que me había enterado de su aproximación porque había cogido el coche- me lancé a sus brazos como si hiciera siglos que no nos habíamos visto. Pero me hice daño al abrazarle, pues al contrario que otras veces, él mantuvo los brazos pegados a los costados, inertes, y no me recogió con cuidado. Así, me estampé contra su pecho de piedra y me tambaleé hacia atrás. Le miré extrañada mientras me frotaba las clavículas, doloridas por el impacto.

-Hola –nos saludó a todos.

Se hizo el silencio. Todos estaban expectantes ante su llegada, incluso más que yo. Pude ver que sus ojos se habían ennegrecido. Seguían totalmente dorados, pero ahora parecían cubiertos por una gasa oscura y tétrica.

Me di cuenta de que era la única que respiraba. Todos los demás estaban en un silencio sepulcral. Cerré la boca para imitarlos.

Me giré y vi diez pupilas acribillando a Edward con tensión. Él negó con la cabeza y todos se relajaron al instante. Vi cómo Alice fulminaba a su hermano con la mirada.

-Vamos a mi cuarto –dijo Edward con la voz rota.

Deslicé mi mano entre la suya y le seguí escaleras arriba. Me abrió la puerta y me llevó hasta la cama. Me contempló durante un largo rato.

-¿Y bien? –dije al fin.

-Aún no sé nada –contestó.

-¿Pero qué tienes que saber?

-Tengo que hablar con una amiga. Por el momento no quiere verme.

-Qué estúpida –dije. Al momento Edward me miró furibundo, y por primera vez me asustó-. Quiero decir que si no quiere verte… -traté de excusarme.

-Lo siento –se disculpó él.

Volvió a recuperar una expresión más normal.

-¿Es Bella? –pregunté, tanteando. Había oído ese nombre y simplemente quería probar.

Edward pareció aturdido por mi pregunta, y me miró como atontado.

-¿Has dicho _Bella_? –preguntó.

-Sí.

-¿De qué la conoces? –el tono de su voz transmitía un profundo sentimiento de desgarro interno.

-De nada –contesté-. Emmett ha comentado algo antes de una chica llamada Bella y simplemente…

-Ah… -soltó el aire. Se pasó la mano por la frente, en un acto reflejo. En realidad, Edward no tenía sudor que secarse.

-¿Pero es ella? –insistí-. ¿Es Bella la amiga que tenía problemas, la que ha vuelto?

-Sí –respondió.

-¿Y… qué le pasa?

Edward negó con la cabeza y me palmeó las manos.

Solté un chillido al escuchar la voz de Alice, que me había pillado por sorpresa. De pronto, había aparecido en una esquina de la habitación. Su gesto era duro y parecía estar a punto de clavarle un puñal a su hermano.

-Díselo, Edward –le ordenó acercándose a nosotros.

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Sí –dije yo, envalentonándome. Entonces supe que Alice estaba enfadada con él, y no conmigo-. Dímelo. Lo que sea.

-Ahora no, Alice –le contestó.

-Si no es ahora, ¿cuándo? ¿Cuándo ya lo tengas decidido? Os he visto. Se lo debes. Sé sincero con ella. Díselo _ahora_.

Resultaba bastante irónico ver a la diminuta vampiresa amedrentando a su hermano mayor, al menos en lo que se refiere al tamaño.

Edward suspiró y me cogió de las manos.

Mi corazón empezó a latir deprisa, preparado para lo que iba a escuchar.

-Evelyn… -su voz parecía una súplica-. Bella es… -le echó una última mirada a Alice. Tragué saliva-. Es el amor de mi vida.

Un hacha cayó sobre mi cabeza y la partió en dos como una sandía. Respiré con fuerza y arrugué los párpados.

-¿Qué? –pregunté, abriendo sólo un ojo.

Edward parecía estar a punto de llorar de desesperación, pero era incapaz.

-Bella Swan –repitió-. La conocí hace poco más de un año y es el amor de mi vida.

-¿La hija del jefe de policía? –pregunté. Fue la primera conexión que pudo hacer mi cerebro.

-Sí –contestó Edward.

-¿Quién has dicho que era?

-Estábamos comprometidos. Ella…

-¡Un momento! ¡Un momento! –lo interrumpí agitando las manos-. ¡Tiempo muerto! Estás diciendo las cosas muy deprisa –me quejé. Una lágrima solitaria resbaló por mi mejilla-. ¿Me acabas de decir que estás enamorado de… Bella Swan?

Edward tardó una eternidad en contestar.

-Sí –contestó, tres siglos después.

-Vale.

No pude ver su expresión porque acto seguido me volví ciega a efectos prácticos. Empecé a llorar tan abundantemente que todo se convirtió en una mancha acuosa. El colchón se desniveló cuando Edward se levantó. Me pasé el dorso de la mano por los ojos para intentar retirar las lágrimas y ver algo.

Los brazos de Alice me rodearon.

-¿Me has estado… engañando? ¿Tú? –me resultaba imposible creer todo aquello.

El corazón se me estaba rompiendo poco a poco, con irrefrenables punzadas de dolor.

-No, no. A ti te conocí después, cuando creía que lo nuestro había acabado… Verás, ella y yo dejamos de vernos…

-¡Edward, cállate! –le gritó Alice. Escuché el aire agitarse en la escalera. Todos estaban en el pasillo, esperando-. ¡Los eufemismos están fuera de lugar! ¿No ves que le acabas de romper el corazón? ¡Dile la verdad y no defiendas a quien no se lo merece! –me acarició las mejillas de una manera protectora.

Edward se estaba desmoronando. Y yo también.

-¿Pretendes que le cuente todo lo relacionado con…?

-¡Cuéntale la verdad! ¡O lo haré yo!

-Evelyn –me llamó el asesino de mi alma. Le miré-. Abandoné a Bella Swan hace muchos meses. Tienes que comprender que ella es distinta a ti. Su sangre… me resultaba imposible soportarlo, pero aún así me enamoré de ella. En su fiesta de cumpleaños Jasper la atacó y me vi obligado a dejarla para protegerla. Durante mi ausencia desarrolló una amistad con un… hombre lobo. Cuando volví junto a ella, todo recuperó su estado anterior, salvo el hecho de que su corazón ya no era enteramente mío. Hace un par de meses, Jacob, el hombre lobo que había cuidado de ella, la besó contra su voluntad y yo corrí a rescatarla. Ya me había lanzado contra él cuando me di cuenta de que Bella había empezado a corresponder a su beso… Jacob Black y yo nos peleamos a muerte, y ella… le defendió a él. Él siempre le pareció más vulnerable que yo. Después de eso, me sentí profundamente traicionado, y ella no quiso verme. Respeté su deseo y acordé con mi familia que pasaría una temporada lejos de aquí. Alice me avisaría cuando Bella volviera… si volvía. Me fui a Nueva York y te conocí a ti. Alice nunca me llamó, y jamás la vio volver en mi busca, así que me arriesgué contigo. No supe nada de Bella Swan hasta que la última noche que pasamos juntos tú y yo, en el bosque, Alice me llamó para decirme que Bella se había presentado en esta misma casa. Aún no he podido verla. No quiere verme. Se siente mal. Le preguntó por mí, cómo estaba y cómo me estaba yendo todo. Alice no le dijo la verdad. No le habló de ti por precaución. Verás, resulta que mi hermana no puede usar su don con los hombres lobo. El tal Jacob Black permaneció al lado de Bella durante todo el tiempo, aunque en realidad ella no lo deseaba de ese modo. Así, creímos que era ella quien deseaba permanecer junto al hombre lobo. Pero resulta que no es así. Ella se alejó de todos nosotros porque no se sentía digna de reclamarme, y yo confié en que sería lo suficientemente lista como para saber que yo… sería incapaz de no perdonarla. Bella me sigue amando, y yo… -no pronunció las palabras-. Tengo que hablar con ella…

Me costó una eternidad comprender las palabras de Edward.

-Tú… amas… a otra persona… -musité.

No contestó, pero supe que así era.

-Está bien –contesté, y me desmayé en los brazos de Alice.

.

.

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Dos meses.

La sexta parte de un año.

Sesenta días.

Mil cuatrocientas cuarenta horas.

Ochenta y seis mil cuatrocientos minutos.

Cinco millones ciento ochenta y cuatro mil segundos.

No son tiempo suficiente para olvidar al amor de tu vida.

Yo no lo habría hecho.

A pesar de que las manos de Alice eran las manos de un vampiro, a pesar de que eran unas manos frías como el hielo y a pesar de que eran unas manos desconocidas, conseguían calmarme. Construyeron un muro protector cubriendo mis mejillas, y me ayudaron a superar la fiebre. En realidad, no sé si realmente sufrí un aumento de temperatura real. Tal vez el fuego sólo estaba en mi corazón, tal vez sólo eran llamas imaginarias, de odio y rabia.

Sé que en algún momento, Edward intentó tocarme, y también tengo la absoluta certeza de que los fieros gruñidos que escuché fueron los de Alice, que había decidido protegerme.

No estaba dormida, y tampoco estaba despierta. Simplemente, estaba.

-¿La _oyes_? –la voz de Esme, dirigiéndose hacia Edward.

-No –contestó él-. Pero no está inconsciente.

Me revolví al escuchar la voz de la persona a la que más odiaba en todo el mundo. Mis manos se deslizaron sobre las sábanas de la cama de Edward, aunque deberían haberse enroscado en su cuello y haber apretado hasta romperlo.

Ni aunque me hubiesen dejado habría cumplido mi sueño: era imposible hacerle daño a un vampiro.

Pasé exactamente tres horas y cuatro minutos en ese estado, a medio camino entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia. Sé que fueron exactamente tres horas y cuatro minutos porque escuchaba el tic-tac de un reloj lejano. No había más sonidos en esa casa que el de mi propia respiración y el de un par de relojes. Nadie respiraba aparte de mí. Tampoco parecía que nadie se moviese.

Abrí los ojos y vi un techo blanco. La luz que entraba por los amplios ventanales indicaba que ya había pasado el mediodía. Pestañeé un poco para acostumbrarme al contraste de los objetos y me incorporé. A la primera persona a la que vi fue a Alice. Me sonrió tímidamente. Después vi a Esme, que alargó la mano para acariciarme la mejilla con el dedo pulgar.

Después vi a Carlisle, sentado en la otra punta de la cama.

-¿Está bien tu brazo? –me preguntó.

Comprobé que me había cambiado el vendaje, y asentí. No me dolía nada.

Sólo sentía un vacío inmenso en el vientre, y los ojos a punto de rompérseme en mil pedazos por las lágrimas acumuladas, pero por lo demás, estaba bien.

Y entonces le vi a él.

Estaba de pie, apoyado contra la pared opuesta de la habitación, con las manos tras las caderas. Me miraba con angustia y estaba absolutamente inmóvil.

Durante un segundo sentí una oleada de amor hacia él. Estaba tan guapo, con el pelo revuelto y los ojos chispeantes y dorados, que junto con su pálida piel destacaban sobre la camiseta negra que llevaba arremangada hasta el codo y cuyos dos primeros botones estaban desabrochados. Además, sólo tenía ojos para mí, y comenzó a respirar cuando pudo comprobar que yo seguía viva.

Pero acto seguido apreté los labios con indignación y odio y traté de matarlo con la mirada.

Suspiré, ahogándome en la certeza de lo que había ocurrido.

Edward no era mío. Nunca lo había sido. Siempre había estado esperando a otra. A Bella Swan.

La repudiaba tanto como se aborrece a un genocida. No lo conoces, tan sólo has oído hablar de él y de sus actos, pero el sólo hecho de escuchar su nombre hace que se te revuelva el estómago y quieras ir con una estaca aniquilando a cada uno de sus seguidores.

En ese momento nadie había mencionado su nombre –creo que todos los allí presentes eran lo bastante prudentes como para no hacerlo, o de lo contrario me habría muerto allí mismo-, pero retumbaba en mi cabeza como un martillo afilado.

Bella Swan.

No sabía ni quién era, ni qué cara tenía, ni cómo era, tan sólo su nombre. Pero la odiaba por múltiples razones.

Por su culpa, en mayor o menor grado, mi relación con Edward Cullen se había acabado.

No contenta con eso –supongo que ella no tenía conocimiento de mi existencia- había hecho daño a Edward, y por tanto, de rebote, a mí.

Sacudí la cabeza con violencia, abrumada por la idea de que esa mujer hubiese preferido a cualquier otra persona por encima del que ya no sería el amor de mi vida. ¿Alguien habría preferido la bisutería en vez de un diamante?

Edward retiró la mirada. Me estaba oyendo, por supuesto. Dejar de ver sus ojos me dolió por partida triple: los echaba de menos –eran la parte más bella y pura de él-, gracias a su contemplación había sabido que, de todas formas, Edward estaba preocupado por mí, y finalmente, aquella reacción significaba que todos mis pensamientos negativos hacia Bella Swan le dolían, y, por tanto, la amaba a ella.

Arrugué los ojos y me tapé la cara para ocultar mis lágrimas, que rápidamente encharcaron las palmas de mis manos. Sentí una fría ráfaga en el cuello provocada por las manos de tres vampiros acariciándome el pelo: Esme, Carlisle y Alice.

Cuando volví a levantar la cabeza, chillé. Edward se había acercado a la cama sin hacer ningún ruido y se había agachado para quedarse junto a mí. Apreté la mandíbula y cerré los puños con fuerza, con tanta que me volví a abrir la herida de la palma derecha.

Mi sangre resbaló por mi pálida piel y cayó, goteando, sobre mis muslos. La mano nívea de Edward se interpuso en su camino y evitó su caída, recogiéndolas como si fuese a beber agua de una fuente. Sus fosas nasales y sus pupilas se dilataron al concentrarse en el aroma del rojo líquido.

Miré la herida con tranquilidad, examinando sus bordes, y sin llegar a proponérmelo, acabé estampando mi mano contra la mejilla de Edward. Cuando la retiré la sangre fluyó hasta su mandíbula, siguió por su garganta y manchó el cuello de su camisa.

Edward levantó los ojos, extrañado, y me miró con una completa expresión de confusión. No podía entenderme, porque en ese momento mi mente estaba vacía. Sólo había aire.

Ladeé la cabeza para observar la mancha carmesí de su mejilla. Supongo que fue un acto de agresión. No podía hacerle daño físicamente, y si le decía que ya no le amaba –además de ser mentira- no le habría molestado, pues él quería a Bella, así que la única manera de demostrarle mi dolor e intentar que lo pagara y sufriera tanto como yo, de alguna manera –por retorcida que fuese- era haciéndole sentirse responsable de mi dolor. La sangre evocaba el dolor, evidentemente. Quise hacerle ver de una manera clara y concisa lo que me estaba ocurriendo por dentro. Me estaba desangrando y él tenía la culpa. Él y nadie más.

Él, por haber jugado conmigo sin saber si podría mantener sus promesas.

Él, por haber intentado cortar con su pasado prematuramente y habiendo dejado cabos sueltos.

Él, por no haber sido sincero conmigo desde el principio.

Él, por haberme pedido perdón tantas veces y haberme hecho daño igualmente.

Él, por existir.

Él, por haberme hecho creer que me quería.

Edward levantó una mano y la dirigió hacia mi rostro, pero yo me retiré hacia atrás con un gemido ahogado de puro terror y acto seguido tres vampiros construyeron una pared blindada entre su cuerpo y el mío.

Alice, delante de mí y con una pose salvaje y protectora, que recordaba más a la de una leona con sus cachorros que a la de una hermana protegiendo a la abandonada joven a la que habían engañado, se erigió en mi más fiel seguidora y amiga.

Edward se levantó y encaró a la diminuta vampiresa. Sus labios temblaron, reteniendo un rugido. Temblé por dentro al ver las fieras que eran todos ellos en realidad.

Carlisle y Esme se levantaron igualmente y retiraron a Edward con elegancia y educación hasta que lo sacaron de la habitación. Me quedé sola con Alice.

-Has estado a punto de pelearte con tu hermano… por mí –le dije, asombrada.

-No ha sido por ti. Ha sido por la justicia. Jamás, y créeme, jamás pensé que Edward pudiese hacer algo así. Me ha decepcionado.

_A mí también. _

-¿Qué quieres hacer, Evelyn? –me preguntó.

Miré hacia el cielo e inspiré.

-De momento, salir de esta habitación –pedí con la voz rota.

-Oh. Evidentemente.

Alice cogió mi maleta con una mano y me levantó a mí con la otra con total facilidad. Atravesó el pasillo, vacío, dio un ligero puntapié a una puerta y entramos en una habitación. Jasper estaba allí, con un libro sobre el vientre. Se levantó y ayudó a su hermana cogiéndome a mí, como si fuese un fardo más. Me dejó sobre la cama, me entregó una sábana y me ayudó a taparme con ella. Después, ambos se sentaron a mis pies y entrelazaron sus manos. Me quedé pasmada, observándolos.

Rosalie y Emmett estaban juntos. ¿Alice y Jasper también? ¿Qué clase de familia eran? ¿No les bastaba con ser vampiros y tener dones especiales? ¿Tenían también que enamorarse entre ellos?

-¿Necesitas algo? –la dulce y cantarina voz de la pequeña vampiresa me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Un vaso de agua… -mi voz fue muy débil.

Jasper volvió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y me ofreció mi pedido. Me llevé el cristal a los labios y bebí. El agua gélida llenó mi boca, ocupando incluso los espacios libres bajo mi lengua y entre mis dientes, y después bajó por mi garganta, tan fría que quemaba.

-Gracias –dije. Me quedé con el vaso entre las manos.

-¿Algo más? –Alice depositó su mano sobre mi rodilla-. Lo que sea.

-Sois muy amables –dije.

-Aparte de la amabilidad, estamos cumpliendo órdenes de Edward. No quieres que se acerque a ti, pero no podemos dejarte desatendida.

Tardé un par de segundos en responder.

-¿Qué va a pasar? Sé sincera, por favor, Alice… sé que no tengo derecho a pedírtelo a ti, te acabo de conocer pero…

-Deberías hablar con Edward.

-Pero no tengo fuerzas –me autocompadecí-. Además, ¿qué le diría?

-Lo que sientes –contestó Alice.

-Eso él ya lo sabe a la perfección. Me oye. Ahora mismo, si está realmente preocupado por mí, me estará oyendo.

-¡Oh! –dijeron los dos vampiros, como si les pillase por sorpresa el hecho de que Edward pudiese escuchar mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunté-. ¿Sólo puede oír a humanos?

-No… -Alice trató de cambiar de tema-. ¿Quieres que llame a Carlisle? Tienes mala cara…

-No, gracias. Nadie puede hacer nada por mí.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-No –admití.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Quieres…? –Alice dudó antes de pronunciar esas palabras, y le supusieron un gran esfuerzo-. ¿Quieres volver a tu casa?

En aquel momento se me escapó una convulsión por el hipo, y dos lágrimas abrasadoras me perforaron los ojos.

_Alice me está diciendo que debo irme… me están echando… me… me… tengo… que ir. Para siempre. _

Me doblé sobre mí misma para ocultar mis bochornosos lloros y hundí la cara en la almohada para amortiguar el sonido.

Alguien entró en la habitación, se acercó a nosotros y acarició mis hombros, como si yo fuese un muñeco articulado que se hubiese roto y necesitara ayuda para mantener juntas todas sus extremidades. Aspiré el aire durante un breve segundo y reconocí aquel inconfundible aroma.

-¿Edward? –pregunté levantando la cabeza y abriendo los ojos.

En efecto. Asintió acercando su rostro al mío. No se había lavado la cara. Aún tenía la mejilla cubierta por mi sangre.

-Te odio –dije, al borde de un abismo sin fondo.

-Lo sé.

-Te quiero –dije, empezando a hacer equilibrios sobre el borde de un acantilado.

-Lo sé.

-Son sentimientos mejores que los tuyos. Tú a mí me inspiras cariño y rabia. Yo, a ti, tan sólo te doy pena –le dije con los dientes apretados.

Mis palabras le impactaron.

-No digas esas cosas –me pidió.

-¿Por qué no? Tú estás en mi mente todo el tiempo. Al menos, déjame elegir las palabras para ponerles nombre a mis emociones.

-Está bien –aceptó.

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? ¿Cuándo decidiste que volverías a buscarla? ¿Fue en cuanto Alice te llamó? ¿Fue cuando volviste a Forks? ¿Ya lo habías decidido cuando llegué a tu casa?

-No sé lo que voy a hacer –se excusó.

-Permíteme que lo dude. Hay algo que sí sabes –le desafié.

Alzó una ceja, expectante. Tomé aire para contestar.

-Sabes que no vas a volver conmigo.

Edward se quedó mudo, y supe que mis palabras eran acertadas.

-No sabes cuánto me duele tener razón –dije con los labios húmedos por las lágrimas.

-Y tú no sabes cuánto me duele verte así.

-No vuelvas a repetir eso –le advertí-. Nunca más. Ya no te creo.

-Evelyn, te estoy diciendo la verdad. Te aprecio. No quiero verte sufrir.

-Es un poco tarde para lamentarse, ¿no?

-¿Qué puedo hacer para que dejes de estar triste? –se puso de rodillas y se acercó a mí.

-Déjame que piense… Ah, ya. Construye una máquina del tiempo y viaja al pasado, justo cuando me conociste. Evalúa si serías tan cruel como para hacerme volver a pasar por esto. Si eliges que no, tal vez, tal vez pueda empezar a considerar la posibilidad de perdonarte.

Edward dejó caer los hombros.

-Creía que estábamos hablando en serio –se quejó.

-Cállate, Edward. Si tú me has hecho perder el tiempo con promesas falsas, yo tengo todo el derecho del mundo a decir todas las idioteces que me vengan en gana.

Él suspiró. Alice y Jasper parecieron darse cuenta de que esa conversación era totalmente privada, y tras echarme una última mirada para confirmar que no me importaba quedarme sola junto a Edward, salieron de la habitación.

-¿Cuántas veces te dije que te decepcionaría? ¿Recuerdas que te hice prometer que no confiarías en mí?

-¿Dónde está Edward? –grité-. ¿Dónde está el chico del que me había enamorado? ¿De verdad me estás echando eso en cara? ¿De verdad te crees con derecho a exigirme que recuerde mis promesas? ¡No eran válidas! ¿En serio ibas a tener esa poca vergüenza?

-No –contestó él, con rudeza.

-Menos mal. Por un momento creí que eras un estúpido –dije sarcásticamente.

Edward abrió mucho los ojos.

-Me has insultado –dijo, como si le resultara inconcebible.

-¿Qué esperabas después de lo que has hecho, que te susurrara palabras de amor?

-Me has hecho daño –dijo, extrañamente maravillado.

-Así ya sabes lo que estoy sintiendo. Espera, no; multiplícalo por un millón y a lo mejor te haces una idea de lo que es que te rompan el corazón. ¡Ah, no! ¡Se me olvidaba! ¡Eres un vampiro! ¡No tienes corazón!

Edward se lanzó contra mí con los ojos encendidos. Por un momento creí que iba a ser asesinada por un chupasangre ofendido, pero al instante siguiente encontré mis manos enredadas en su suave cabello cobrizo, y mi boca soldada a la suya. Mi corazón comenzó a latir en mis labios, prácticamente como si desease sacar a Edward de sus casillas. Él comenzó a gruñir mientras me besaba a golpes, llenos de pasión y cólera. Quitó mis manos de su cabeza y las situó a ambos lados de mi vientre. Mordió el extremo de mi camiseta y tiró de él hacia arriba, dejando al aire mi ombligo. Se me pusieron los pelos de punta. Edward comenzó a puntear con la lengua cada uno de mis pequeños cardenales, que apenas eran lunares enrojecidos sobre la pálida piel de mi abdomen. Gemí, de rabia, impotencia y placer y pugné por liberarme de su prisión y abofetearle. Como fue inútil intentar desembarazarme de él, me dispuse a gritar su nombre y una considerable lista de palabrotas detrás, pero me calló con un beso. Y entonces soltó mis muñecas, subió los dedos hasta mis sienes, se situó dulcemente sobre mí y comenzó a besarme como la primera vez. Sentí una punzada de nostalgia. Edward clavó los dientes en mi mandíbula y bajó por el arco del hueso hasta las comisuras de mis labios. Entonces fui yo quién le buscó.

-Edward… -suspiré en su cuello.

Inmediatamente después, se detuvo. Me miró, pero no estaba viéndome. Estaba escuchando algo inaudible, algo que nadie más que él podía oír. Conocía esa expresión. Un pensamiento. ¿De quién?

Se levantó, me tomó de las manos y besó mis nudillos.

-Espera aquí.

Asentí y me quedé de pie. Edward salió de la habitación a la velocidad del rayo. Escuché un murmullo silencioso en la planta baja.

Retrocedí unos pasos y yo misma me tropecé contra el borde de la cama de Alice y Jasper y me caí de espaldas sobre el colchón. Reboté un par de veces y me hice un ovillo. Me cubrí con la manta para aislarme del mundo y comencé a palparme los labios, donde Edward había estado hacía tan sólo unos segundos. Aún le sentía.

Algunos minutos después escuché el escandaloso ruido –probablemente no era tan escandaloso, pero tanto los vampiros como sus coches eran tan silenciosos que a su lado todo parecía un verdadero escándalo- de un coche, acercándose a la casa. Me levanté a tientas y me asomé a la ventana.

Era una camioneta roja, de aspecto algo antiguo, pero que debía haber soportado los mil y un tormentos.

Vi a Edward bajar las escaleras de la entrada. Dio un par de pasos y se quedó clavado en el suelo, como si hubiese visto una aparición.

La puerta del coche se abrió lentamente, y unos ojos de color marrón chocolate se traslucieron a través del cristal de la ventanilla.

Hipé. Ya los había visto. Había soñado con ese rostro. Los mismos ojos, el mismo pelo oscuro y lacio, la misma cara pálida y con forma de corazón.

No podía ser otra persona. Lo supe como si el mismo Edward me lo hubiese confirmado. Era Bella. Bella Swan. El amor de la vida del amor de mi vida.

Ella sacó el cuerpo del ajado vehículo con torpeza y lentitud, sin levantar la cabeza del suelo. Caminó enfermizamente despacio sobre la hojarasca de la entrada, y se detuvo a cinco zancadas de Edward.

Contuve el aliento. Sin darme cuenta, había puesto las manos sobre el cristal de la ventana, como si estuviese contemplando un acuario, y sin que yo se lo ordenase, se convirtieron en dos garras tensas cuando Bella se acercó a Edward. Dio un solo paso, como poniéndole a prueba. Vestía unos vaqueros verdosos y un suéter fino y gris. No era especialmente guapa. Me atrevo a decir que yo era más bonita que ella, pero eso no me ayudó para nada. ¿De qué me servía sentirme un pelín más imponente físicamente si ella ya tenía el corazón de mi amado, a pesar de haberle traicionado con otro? Edward también caminó hacia ella, dos zancadas. Dejé de respirar.

Ambos dieron un paso más hacia delante, y se encontraron.

Bella levantó la cabeza despacio, como si estuviese mirando directamente al sol, y cerró los ojos. Contrajo las cejas durante una fracción de segundo, mirando la inexplicable mancha de sangre de Edward.

Entonces, Bella Swan levantó los brazos como si fuese a tomar las medidas para una puerta y los depositó sobre los hombros de Edward. Lo recogió en su pecho y finalmente lo abrazó. La vi llorar, pero no sentí ninguna empatía.

Me golpeó un puño de celos.

Esperé con angustia la reacción de Edward. Supe que tenía que apartarme de la ventana por mi propio bien, pero no podía. Era algo superior a mí. Fue una sensación parecida a la que experimentan los atropellados cuando, habiéndose quedado parados en medio de la calle, ven las luces del coche dirigirse hacia ellos a toda velocidad. Saben que tiene que apartarse para salvar la vida, pero se quedan paralizados, incapaces de hacer lo que su cerebro les ordena.

Entonces, cuando Edward la abrazó a ella, mis uñas chirriaron contra el cristal, y tuve que contenerme para no reventarlo a golpes.

Caí sobre mis rodillas y me golpeé voluntariamente la frente contra el marco inferior de la ventana. Bramé para mis adentros, rota, finalmente, rota.

Aún así, escalé hasta que mis ojos sobrepasaron la madera y pude continuar viendo la escena. Bella Swan se puso de puntillas y acercó sus labios a los de Edward.

Mi subconsciente salió en mi rescate y me aparté hasta el fondo de la habitación antes de poder ver la escena más cruel de toda mi vida. Pegué la espalda a la pared y me moví hasta que mis manos encontraron el pomo de la puerta. Salí al frío pasillo y caminé dando tumbos hasta las escaleras. Lo veía todo como si hubiese metido la cabeza en la lavadora. Observé el salón de la planta baja con los ojos cristalizados.

-Sálvame, Alice –pude decir.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos diez manos gélidas me estaban sujetando para impedir que cayese rodando escaleras abajo. Pisé los escalones sin fuerza alguna en las piernas y vi a la pequeña Alice ya con mi maleta, a mi lado, tendiéndome la mano. Miré la puerta como si fuese el pasadizo al infierno. Al otro lado estaban Edward y Bella. No podía verlos juntos otra vez. Aún se estarían besando, felices por el reencuentro.

El gran Emmett me cogió en brazos y me sacó a tal velocidad que antes de darme cuenta ya estaba en su todoterreno negro, y él estaba arrancándolo.

Las manos de Edward frenaron el coche ya en marcha y lo hundieron en el barro. Me congelé en el asiento del copiloto y me tapé los ojos. ¿Qué quería? ¿Por qué me había detenido? ¿Aún quería humillarme más?

-No te la puedes llevar así –le dijo a Emmett.

-No se trata de nosotros, se trata de lo que ella quiere, Edward, y ella quiere irse –sentenció Alice subiéndose a la parte trasera del coche de un grácil salto.

-No te vayas así, Evelyn –su mano se posó en mi vientre y me bajó la camiseta.

Me enrojecí, había tenido el ombligo al aire. ¿Qué impresión acababa de dar después de haber discutido con él? ¿No tenía fuerza de voluntad?

-Evelyn, mírame. Lo siento. No lo sabes –me dijo con una sonrisa pequeña, queriéndola mantener en secreto, únicamente para nosotros dos.

-Adiós, Edward. Siempre te querré –dije antes de comenzar a ahogarme en mis propias lágrimas.

Mis palabras dieron el pistoletazo de salida a Emmett, que clavó el pie en el acelerador y salió marcha atrás como un bólido. A pesar del ensordecedor ruido del vehículo al arrancar, llegué a escuchar las últimas palabras de Edward.

-Yo también. Siempre –me dijo.

El todoterreno pasó a toda velocidad, abandonando la casa de los Cullen, pero por alguna razón, justo en el instante en el que el coche estuvo a la altura de Bella Swan, se ralentizó. Pude ver sus ojos con toda claridad, mirándome, llenos de interrogantes. Vi el aire levantado por el movimiento del coche mecer su pelo oscuro y enredárselo en torno al cuello, y sus párpados cerrarse un par de veces mientras dejaba de mirarme a mí y se dirigía hacia Edward.

Me aovillé en el asiento y me aislé del mundo.

Cuando volví a levantar la cabeza, estábamos aparcados frente a la estación de Port Angeles. El cielo se había despejado y un arco iris había aparecido en el horizonte, hacia el mar. Me toqué el pelo. Había llovido y no me había dado cuenta. Parpadeé con los ojos pegajosos por la humedad y vi a Alice y a Emmett junto a mí.

-¿Qué hacemos? –musitó la voz cantarina de la vampiresa.

Suspiré, miré al cielo azul y bajé la cabeza para asentir.

-Volver a casa –me conformé.

Ambos asintieron y bajaron mi maleta del coche. Caminamos hasta el andén y nos sentamos en un banco rojo. Saqué mi billete de ida y vuelta y lo miré por todas partes para comprobar que cada esquina seguía igual. Estaba un poco arrugado y tenía un par de gotas plasmadas sobre una esquina, pero no tendría problemas para enseñárselo al revisor. Me palmeé el muslo con el papel, impaciente, y empecé a morderlo luego por una esquina.

-Voy a mirar los horarios –se ofreció Emmett.

Se levantó y paseó por el andén hasta que encontró la información. Alice carraspeó y me giré hacia ella, que estaba sentada a mi derecha con las piernas cruzadas.

-Lo siento –me dijo.

-Gracias, pero tú no tienes la culpa.

-En cierta manera, sí. Verás, Edward confiaba ciegamente en mi don para ver el futuro. Yo jamás vi a Bella volver –pronunció su nombre bajito, para no incomodarme- y él depositó toda su confianza en mí.

-¿_Jamás_ la viste volver?

-Jamás. No había posibilidad ninguna. Y no se trata de que el hombre lobo permaneciera a su lado y anulase mi capacidad de visión. No. Se trataba de Edward. Siempre le vi contigo.

Suspiré ante aquello, con el corazón encogido.

-Te digo esto para que sepas que Edward no te utilizó como pasatiempo. Tuvo miedo de hacerte daño, de fallarte, pero nunca pensó en abandonarte para volver con ella. Realmente creyó que no volvería. Gran parte de su ceguera fue mi culpa. Yo pocas veces había visto el futuro tan claro. Edward _no_ volvería con Bella.

Dejé para otro momento el hecho de cuestionar la veracidad de las palabras de Alice. No dudaba de ella, pero no había pasado el tiempo suficiente como para tomar con toda la naturalidad del mundo que una vampiresa hablase del porvenir como de una noticia verídica y contrastable que acabase de leer en un periódico. De todas formas, entonces lo único que me importaba era lo que decía, no por qué lo decía ni cómo podía saberlo.

-¿Qué cambió, para que todo esto haya acabado así? –pregunté.

-Tú… encontraste a su padre. Verás, cuando Bella vino a casa hace cinco días, sabía perfectamente que Edward no estaba. No quería verle a él, tan sólo quería asegurarse de que estábamos bien, y de que Edward también lo estaba. No le hablé de ti. No sabe quién eres. Compréndeme, Evelyn, tuve que avisarle. No podía ocultarle a mi hermano tal cosa.

-No –comprendí. No la culpaba.

-Edward volvió a Forks para… saber cómo estaban las cosas.

-Pero a partir de entonces, el futuro cambió. Edward y yo no acabaríamos juntos –adiviné.

-No, no fue así –Alice desmontó mi teoría-. Seguíais juntos. Es más, tú _eras_… Cambió en el mismo instante en el que tú te subiste al coche de policía de Charlie Swan.

-El padre de Bella –empalidecí.

-Sí. El pobre hombre sufrió una grave conmoción, pero se sobrepuso y te trajo a nuestra casa, como el profesional que es. No volvió a comisaría, sino que condujo directamente hacia su casa y trató de convencer a su hija para que visitase a Edward y arreglara las cosas. No la animó a volver con mi hermano, sino a enfrentarse a su pasado y solucionar asuntos pendientes. Entonces ella tuvo el valor suficiente para venir.

-Entonces… ¿por qué te mostraste tan agresiva con Edward?

-Cuando yo vi el futuro cambiar, él lo hizo también, viendo en mi mente. Y aún así te acogió dándote esperanzas, y te besó, y durmió contigo, y…

-En ese momento ya sabía que me iba a dejar… -susurré.

-Más o menos. Sabía que tenía un futuro abierto, y que podía elegir, pero se veía incapaz de tomar una decisión.

-¿Y ahora?

-Llevo tanto tiempo sin ver a Bella que me estoy concentrando en ella…

-Sé sincera, por favor, Alice… -supliqué.

-Quiere a Edward. Y Edward la quiere a ella… La veo…

-Junto a él –se me rompió la voz.

Alice asintió.

-Gracias por ser sincera –le agradecí.

-Gracias por ser tan comprensiva. Lamento que no podamos ser amigas.

Me sequé los ojos y apoyé la cabeza en las rodillas.

-Una cosa más…

-Lo que sea –aceptó Alice.

-Una vez, estando en el hotel de Edward, le llamaste…

-Sí, lo recuerdo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué le dijiste? ¿Puedo saberlo? –pregunté-. Cuando volvió, estaba rarísimo…

-Llamé para avisarle de que te había visto sufriendo…

Comprendí entonces el motivo por el cual, al volver, había sido tan delicado y atento conmigo. Asentí para mí misma.

-Pero… ¿sufriendo? –pregunté después-. No tiene sentido… Entonces aún nos veías juntos, ¿no?

-Sí. No te vi sufriendo mal de amores, sino sufriendo físicamente. Y aún…

-Sólo falta media hora –interrumpió Emmett-. ¿Quieres pasear mientras tanto, quieres comprar algo?

Inspiré el aire cálido y húmedo. Debajo del techo del andén se desarrollaba todo un microclima. De los tres, yo era la única cuya frente estaba cubierta por gotas de sudor.

-Cuídate esa mano –advirtió Emmett.

-Oh, sí –la recordé.

-Deberíamos ir a la farmacia. Aún da tiempo. Puedo ir y volver en muy poco tiempo –se ofreció.

-Sí, de acuerdo –apremió Alice.

Por el tono de su voz, deduje que aún tenía algo que decirme y deseaba quedarse de nuevo a solas conmigo.

Emmett giró sobre sus talones y escuchamos el ruido del todoterreno al arrancar. Alice separó los labios para hablarme, pero levanté la mano para detenerla y corrí hacia el baño.

Me había sobrevenido una horrible arcada y pude alcanzar el retrete a tiempo. Después, me levanté tambaleándome, me lavé la boca y me refresqué la cara y el cuello. Vi el reflejo de Alice entrando en el baño y acercándose a la pila.

-Calor, disgustos y un gran plato de comida no son una buena combinación –comentó.

-No –admití-. En absoluto.

Compré un bote de refresco helado de la máquina expendedora y me lo pegué a la frente para aliviar el mareo. Eché de menos las manos de Edward, expertas en hacerme sentir mejor…

Emmett volvió quince minutos antes que el tren. Les dio tiempo a desinfectar la herida de la palma de mi mano y a ponerme esparadrapo.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres volver sola? –me preguntó Alice por enésima vez, antes de subirme al tren-. No es algo que tengas que hacer. Podemos acompañarte. No nos supone ninguna molestia.

-No, gracias. Muchísimas gracias por todo, pero no tengo nada que hacer aquí y cuanto antes vuelva a mi casa, antes podré… superarlo… necesito hacerlo sola.

-Está bien –aceptaron-. Cuídate, Evelyn. Cuídate mucho –Alice entornó un poco los ojos-. ¡Oh! Carlisle, Esme y Jasper vienen hacia aquí para despedirse de ti. Emmett –se dirigió hacia su hermano-. _Corre_ y asegúrate de que llegan a tiempo. El revisor ha sufrido un calambre y el tren todavía tardará veintiún minutos y doce segundos en salir.

Incluso en aquella situación de rechazo, soledad y dolor, me hizo mucha gracia la precisión de vidente de Alice.

Los esperé sentada en mi maleta. Los vi aparecer a todos en tropel, viniendo del aparcamiento. Me sorprendió mucho. ¿Por qué tanto escándalo por mí, que tan sólo era la ex novia de su hijo y hermano?

Esme fue la primera en abrazarme. Después vino Carlisle, que me inspeccionó las heridas también. Después, Jasper se deleitó dándome un abrazo de oso y Alice tuvo que apartarlo de mí para darme su propio abrazo rompehuesos. Después, vino el enorme y simpático Emmett y finalmente, tuve que despedirme y subir al tren.

-Dile a Edward… -comencé a pedirle a Alice.

-Lo sabe –me aseguró.

-Está bien. Muchas gracias –los miré a todos.

Los despedí con el cuerpo fuera del tren, asomada por la ventanilla. Les estaría eternamente agradecida. En medio de todo aquel jaleo, habían sido pilares seguros y amables para mí. Los vi hacerse pequeños conforme el tren se alejó.

Mi mente desapareció durante el viaje de vuelta.

Pasé el resto del verano tranquila y sorprendentemente arropada. No fue tan horrible como había imaginado que sería. Julia no me dejó ni un solo día, mis padres debieron recibir una señal divina o algo por el estilo, porque comenzaron a preocuparse más de mí, y Gabriel insistió todos los días para verme, sin darse por vencido a pesar de mis rechazos diarios.

Cuando llegó el principio de curso, mi dolor existencial se redujo un poco más, si cabe, gracias a los nuevos horarios y a las clases. Presté tanta atención en cada una de las lecciones que cuando llegaron mis notas, mis padres quedaron impresionados porque me había superado a mí misma. Eso me hizo sentir algo mejor.

Pero el primer día de curso fue decisivo para mí. Me encontraba en mi habitación, arreglándome el pelo y poniéndome los zapatos del uniforme. Saqué la mochila de debajo de la cama para llenarla con libros y encontré ciertos recuerdos que habían ido a parar derechitos al lugar más oscuro de mi habitación la mañana en la que volví de la estación, después de mi viaje a Forks.

Saqué la maleta que había utilizado y una de las correas de ésta había enganchado la esquina del marco del retrato de Edward, así que lo volví a ver todo de golpe. La acuarela se diluyó un poco cuando lo mojé con mis lágrimas, y lo mismo hizo la foto de la atracción. Encontré el reloj.

Lo miré a la luz del sol y sus destellos plateados me quemaron las pupilas. Y entonces entendí las palabras que Edward había pronunciado cuando me lo regaló. Habían sido un aviso, un salvavidas, un por si acaso.

Me salté el primer día de colegio y fui a la tienda de antigüedades. El dueño se sorprendió mucho al ver de nuevo el reloj, y más aún cuando le pedí que lo volviese a hacer funcionar.

Mientras caminaba hacia Central Park, dispuesta a cabalgar durante todo el día, lo observé bajo el sol de la mañana, con su lento y renovado tic-tac.

Edward había sido una intersección en mi vida, un paréntesis. Y ahora, podría volver a empezar, continuar, seguir adelante, como las manecillas de ese reloj.

En otras palabras, mi vida se había detenido al conocerle, y una vez había pasado, seguiría.

Admiré el dulce ritmo de los engranajes y me lo guardé en el bolsillo.

.

.

.

**En un principio, el relato tal y como lo concebí en un principio llega hasta aquí. **

**Los capítulos que siguen a continuación son un "final alternativo".  
Gracias por leer. :)**


	6. Capítulo 11 y 12

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Caminó a mi lado, con parsimonia y embeleso, hasta que llegamos a la puerta de mi casa. Me sonrió y me entregó los paquetes que había comprado y que él me había llevado durante todo el camino.

-Gracias, Gabriel.

Se inclinó hacia mí para intentar darme un beso, como todos los días, y acabó besándome la mejilla, como todos días. Bajó los ojos para pedirme perdón por aquello, también como todos los días, y finalmente se alejó por mi calle. No esperé a que desapareciera por la esquina y entré. Me rasqué la suela de las botas en el bordillo de los escalones de la entrada para deshacerme del hielo que se había adherido a la goma mientras habíamos paseado hacia mi casa. Apreté todos los bultos de pinceles y pinturas nuevos que acababa de comprar y saqué las llaves como pude. Acerté en la cerradura y nada más abrir la puerta me recibió una oleada de calor hogareño y navideño. Cerré la puerta dándole una patada hacia atrás y caminé por el pasillo dejando un reguero húmedo sobre el parquet, que tendría que desaparecer antes de que mi madre lo viera. El día de Nochebuena no era el mejor momento del año para andar ensuciando la casa. Dejé todos los paquetes bajo el árbol del salón y subí a mi habitación a todo correr. Me cambié lo más rápido que pude y me puse un vestido rojo, de cuello alto y sin mangas, sobre unas medias negras y tupidas. Me calcé los tacones y bajé a la cocina para ayudar a mi madre.

-Hola, menos mal que ya has llegado –me dijo nada más verme-. Necesito que vayas a recoger el pastel de verduras que encargué para esta noche.

-Pero… acabo de cambiarme y eso está a tomar por… -balbuceé.

-¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer en toda la tarde? –me preguntó ligeramente irritada mientras se agachaba para comprobar el estado del asado que se doraba en el horno.

-Pues… no –admití.

-El dinero está encima de la mesa del salón.

Di media vuelta y cogí los billetes refunfuñando, me volví a poner las botas y metí los brazos por las mangas del abrigo. Salí a la fría tarde invernal y me subí la cremallera hasta pellizcarme la barbilla. Me di cuenta de que me había olvidado el móvil y el dinero para llamar a un taxi y pagarlo, pero en ese momento escuché el grito de mi madre, causado con toda seguridad por el charco de hielo a medio derretir que había dejado en la entrada, y eché a correr.

Las calles estaban llenas de gente abrigada que transportaba paquetes de mil formas y colores, todos brillantes y satinados. Entré a codazos en el horno y exhibí el resguardo del pastel de verduras. Pagué lanzando los billetes por encima de un par de cabezas calvas y volví a casa con cuidado para no resbalar y echar a perder el pastel.

Cuando entré, ya habían llegado mis tíos y abuelos, así que terminé definitivamente de ahorrarme la bronca por lo del suelo. Subí a mi cuarto para volver a ponerme los tacones y bajé a abrazar y besar a todos y cada uno de mis parientes, a los que hacía exactamente un año que no veía y a los que no vería pasado exactamente otro año.

Charlamos de cosas sin importancia hasta que la cena estuvo lista y nos sentamos todos juntos. Mi tío Thomas y su extenso trasero me robaron gran parte de mi silla, y el histérico primito Graham terminó por ponerme de los nervios la cuarta vez que tiró la copa sobre mi plato. Cogí el tenedor y lo empuñé como una banderilla para ensartárselo en el culo al repelente niño, pero recibí tal puntapié por debajo de la mesa proveniente de los afilados zapatos de tacón de mi madre, que desistí de hacérselas pagar.

Cuando finalmente terminó la cena, procedimos a abrir los regalos que reposaban a los pies del árbol de Navidad, una costumbre típica de mi familia: no esperar hasta el día siguiente.

Comenzaron a escucharse papeles rasgados y los envoltorios empezaron a volar por el aire. Me senté en una butaca y esperé a que pasase el frenesí de los más pequeños. Después los adultos –o los más creciditos- nos dispusimos a abrir los nuestros. Todos dejamos escapar exclamaciones de sorpresa y admiración al descubrir lo que escondía el papel de regalo, como si no supiéramos exactamente lo que nos habíamos comprado a nosotros mismos. Recibí mi juego nuevo de pinceles y óleos, entre otras cosas, así como un vestido negro y unos zapatos de tacón imposibles, los más altos de toda mi vida. Miré desafiante a mi prima Annette, que tenía la misma edad que yo y sentía una rivalidad natural hacia mí.

Todos los paquetes fueron despejados del suelo, salvo uno, que seguía descansando bajo las ramas verdes del abeto. Estaba envuelto en un papel rojo, era grande, plano y blando. Posiblemente una prenda de ropa.

-¿Para quién es esto? –preguntó mi padre recogiéndolo.

Abrió la tarjeta, la leyó, alzó las cejas sorprendido y me lo entregó a mí.

-¿Mío?

-A no ser que haya otra Evelyn Parker por aquí escondida…

Lo cogí y me senté en la butaca para abrirlo. Rápidamente rompí el papel y me encontré con algo negro y gomoso. Lo miré extrañada y lo saqué. Al instante se desplegó y cayó hasta el suelo.

Un traje de neopreno.

Tomé aire con la misma ansiedad que si hubiera estado aguantando la respiración y busqué con manos nerviosas y temblorosas la tarjeta, que se había deslizado bajo mi asiento. La abrí con dificultad y examiné la caligrafía. Estaba escrita con tinta dorada y con trazos finos.

_Para Evelyn Parker, espero que tengamos ocasión de usarlo._

_E. C._

-A Evelyn le han regalado un traje de buceo –comentó algún familiar mío.

Estaba tan aturdida que ya no pude reconocer ninguna voz. Abracé mi regalo y subí a mi cuarto. Me encerré con pestillo para separarme del jolgorio del piso de abajo y me senté en la cama, temblando.

Edward. Cinco meses después, Edward.

Ni una nota, ni una llamada, ni una sola prueba de que se acordaba de mí, y ahora esto. Me tumbé para que la habitación dejase de dar vueltas y al apoyar la cabeza sobre la almohada aplasté algo. Una postal de Navidad. Miré la portada: unos niños regordetes vestidos de ángeles con una estrella sobre las cabezas. La abrí para leerla.

_Amada Evelyn: _

_Por favor, léeme. Si después de esto definitivamente no quieres volver a saber nada de mí, haré desaparecer las pruebas de mi existencia. Pero antes de tomar esa decisión, necesito que hablemos. Sé que piensas que estás condenada a sufrir. Sé que piensas que hace ya casi medio año que reanudé mi relación con Bella Swan. Sé que piensas que soy un monstruo y también sé que aún así sigues enamorada de mí como el primer día. Y no sabes lo feliz que me hace. Debemos hablar. Te prometo que no estoy jugando. Si nos vemos, no desapareceré. Nunca. No quiero hablar contigo y volver a dejarte. No quiero verte para saber cómo estás y volver a irme. Quiero verte a ti. Sé que te duele leer esto, pero también sé que no deseas que tu vida continúe así. Llevo escuchándote desde que volviste a Nueva York, cuidando de ti desde cada esquina y cada rincón. _

_En tu mano está decidir si quieres verme, o si no. Si tu respuesta es negativa, desapareceré para siempre, literalmente. Nunca en tu vida volverás a saber de mí. Nunca, lo prometo. Y también te prometo que si deseas volver a verme, igualmente permaneceré a tu lado para siempre. _

_Perdóname, por todo._

_Edward Cullen. _

_Ah, por cierto, casi lo olvido: Feliz Navidad. _

_PD: el traje neopreno no puede ponerse con la piel seca. No lo intentes, o te harás daño. _

Terminé de leer la postal y el móvil sonó antes de que pudiese empezar a recapacitar.

-¡Feliz Navidad! –me felicitó Julia.

No contesté. Sabía que si separaba los labios comenzaría a llorar, y no quería que eso sucediera.

-¿Evelyn? ¿Evelyn? ¿Estás ahí?

-No –contesté apretando la boca.

La piel que rodeaba mis ojos comenzó a pegarme pequeños tirones conforme intentaba retener las lágrimas.

-¿Qué ocurre, Evelyn? ¡Es Navidad!

-Es… él.

Mi amiga enmudeció.

-¿Está ahí? –fue lo primero que me preguntó, con un hilo de voz.

Miré a mi alrededor para comprobar que no era así –no me habría extrañado encontrármelo sentado a los pies de la cama, pues recordaba perfectamente lo sigiloso que era- y contesté.

-No, no está aquí.

-¿Te ha llamado?

-Me ha… -cogí la felicitación de navidad y la miré- enviado una postal.

-¿Y qué más?

-Bueno, es larga, pero viene a decir que… -cogí aire- quiere volver…

-¡Repite eso! –chilló Julia.

Releí la última frase de la carta.

-Y también te prometo que si deseas volver a verme, igualmente permaneceré a tu lado para siempre –cité.

-Vaya…

-¿Sólo se te ocurre decir eso?

-¡Estoy pensando! ¡Creía que…!

-¿Qué?

-Nada, Evelyn, nada.

-No, no: ¿qué?

-Creía que jamás volvería. Estaba convencidísima.

-Yo también. Por eso no ha sido tan duro superarlo. Tenía la certeza de que no volvería a verle, así que sólo tenía que vivir con el recuerdo, sin preguntarme si reaparecería en algún momento. Ya tenía asumido que podría llevar una vida más o menos normal, echándole de menos para siempre, pero… Ahora, ¿qué? ¿Qué hago, Julia?

-¿Dice que quiere volver a verte?

-Sí…

-Entonces eso tienes que decidirlo tú. A mí ese chico me parece un completo idiota, egoísta y manipulador.

-¡No digas eso! –la amenacé apretándole los dientes al móvil.

-Ahí tienes tu respuesta –dijo, de pronto.

-¿Cómo?

-Me acabas de reprochar que le insulte. Eso quiere decir que le quieres. Todavía.

-Julia, eso ya lo sabía. Claro que le sigo queriendo.

-No es tan normal, ¿eh? A mí, cuando un chico me ha jugado una mala pasada, no se me ocurre seguir queriéndole.

-Para empezar, tú nunca los quieres, y para terminar, Edward es Edward.

Me quedé muda. Había pronunciado su nombre y no me había vibrado el corazón.

Oí a Julia suspirar.

-En fin –dijo-. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Esto me parece muy surrealista. Ese chico aparece y desaparece a su antojo. ¿Quieres volver a verle, sí o no?

-Sí, pero no quiero sufrir –repliqué.

-En el amor se sufre. Siempre. Si no se sufre, no es amor –sentenció Julia.

-Hablas desde la experiencia, ¿no? –dije sarcásticamente.

-Pues sí. Mira a Gabriel.

-Gabriel no pinta nada en esta conversación.

-Permite que lo dude. Está loco por ti y tú no le haces el más mínimo caso, y sin embargo, vuelve Edward y, ¡oh!

-¿Qué quieres que haga? Te aseguro que habrías hecho lo mismo.

-No creo.

-Te lo aseguro –repetí.

-Evelyn, esta conversación no nos lleva a ninguna parte. Además, es Nochebuena y sólo llamaba para felicitarte las fiestas.

-Ya, pero resulta que acabo de recibir la carta probablemente más importante de mi vida –le recordé.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?

-¡No lo sé! –me rendí.

-¿Entonces puedo colgar? Tengo más amistades a las que felicitar.

-¡Julia! Edward me ha mandado una carta y tú reaccionas como si nada…

-Mira, ese chico no me gusta para ti. Punto. ¿Quieres seguir hablando de eso? Me parece increíble, ya te lo he dicho, pero no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

-Está bien, vale. Ya te llamaré un día de estos para contarte lo que ha pasado –colgué ofendida.

La conversación con mi amiga me había mantenido alejada de la reflexión. Habiéndome quedado callada de nuevo, en el silencio de mi habitación, las dudas y las inseguridades se me cayeron encima y me aplastaron los pies, pegándome al suelo e impidiéndome levantarme y volver abajo.

Volví a leer la postal de cabo a rabo.

¿Edward no estaba con Bella Swan? ¿La había dejado? ¿Lo había vuelto a abandonar ella?

Pero la cuestión más importante era la siguiente: ¿Me seguía amando él?

Sentí un pálpito al imaginar una respuesta afirmativa, y al mismo tiempo un terremoto de indignación y rabia. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué cinco meses después, cuando yo ya había asumido que él llevaría una vida feliz al lado de esa chica?

Dejé el móvil debajo de la almohada y comencé a estirarme de la tela del vestido que cubría mi vientre, histérica.

Edward. Releí la postal una vez más.

"_Llevo escuchándote desde que volviste a Nueva York, cuidando de ti desde cada esquina y cada rincón."_

Estaba cerca de mí. Había pasado cinco meses junto a mí, y yo no lo sabía. Me había estado escuchando, hurgando en mi mente. Eso no me gustó. La idea de que hubiese permanecido a mi lado, como él decía, cuidándome, sí me agradó, pero el hecho de que hubiese tardado cinco malditos meses en contactar conmigo me horrorizó. Si iba a volver conmigo, ¿por qué había prolongado mi agonía? ¿Estaba en ese mismo instante _escuchándome_? Si estaba a mi lado, ¿qué ocurriría si pronunciaba su nombre? ¿Aparecería de la nada? Y si no lo hacía, ¿me decepcionaría eso? Sólo había una manera de saberlo…

Tomé aire, hinché los carrillos y sólo me salió un siseo. Volví a inspirar y soplé.

-Edward…

Esperé varios segundos, pero no apareció.

Me llevé un gran chasco, lo que quería decir que de una manera u otra, deseaba verlo.

Alguien golpeó mi puerta.

-¿Evelyn? ¿Vas a bajar? –mi padre.

Quité el pestillo y le abrí.

-Me encuentro mal. Algo de la cena no estaba en buen estado.

No tuve que resultar mucho más convincente, pues el aspecto de mi cara debía ser totalmente confiable. Después de haber recibido aquella postal, sentía la cara fría y los labios calientes. Debía de estar demacrada.

-Descansa. Te excusaremos –me tranquilizó mi padre.

-Vale, gracias –cerré la puerta.

_Allá abajo nadie me va a echar de menos…y tengo cosas más importantes de las que ocuparme…_

En realidad, a los dos minutos decidí que lo mejor sería dormirme por cuatro razones. La primera era que de esa manera me aseguraría de que todo eso no era un sueño. Si me despertaba al día siguiente y tanto el traje de neopreno como la postal estaban allí todavía, habría sido real. La segunda razón era que no tenía fuerza ni física ni mental después de todo un día de compras y ajetreo navideño para enfrentarme a un dilema de tal envergadura. La tercera era que no podía pensar correctamente con toda mi familia chillando y hablando en el piso de abajo. La cuarta era, sencillamente, que lo consultaría con la almohada.

Así pues, me desvestí con rapidez, como si tuviese que batir un récord y me lancé de un salto al colchón. Escondí la cabeza bajo el almohadón y las mantas, tanto para escapar del frío como para aislarme, de manera que me quedé como una víctima de avalancha en medio de una inhóspita montaña.

A la mañana siguiente, todo parecía cubierto por un halo de calma y silencio, como si tanto las calles y las personas hubiesen decidido rendir homenaje al más puro invierno. Amaneció nevando, y cuando pegué la nariz a la ventana, varios copos de nieve salieron a mi encuentro, pegándose al cristal como si quisieran besarme la piel. Pude admirar sus formas originales y nunca antes repetidas, estructuras milagrosas y geométricas de hielo casi microscópicas. Soplé sobre la ventana y rápidamente apareció una película de vaho caliente que empezó a encogerse conforme se enfrió. Rápidamente situé mi dedo índice en el medio de la mancha de vapor y cerré los ojos. Mi intención era dejarme llevar por mi subconsciente y buscar en él una respuesta. No sé si esto se debía a que quería mirar en mi interior o a que era demasiado vaga como para pararme a pensarlo por mí misma. La cuestión es que dibujé una forma sobre la ventana, y cuando abrí los ojos comprobé no sin mucha sorpresa que había trazado una letra "E", que rápidamente fue absorbida por el vaho evaporándose y desapareció de mi vista.

"E", no tenía por qué significar _Edward_.

Podía significar _Evelyn_. A lo mejor me había vuelto muy egocéntrica en los últimos meses. Todo podía ser. También podía tener otro significado: Enloquecer, encubrir, entender, escupir, estado, estival, estación, estimular, estirpe, epifanía, epopeya, enajenación mental…

Sacudí la cabeza y bajé a la cocina para prepararme una taza de café bien cargado. Mientras esperaba los agradables sonidos de la cafetera, rescaté el traje de neopreno y la postal y los dejé sobre la mesa de la cocina. Mis padres aún no habían bajado a desayunar, evidentemente, después de toda la noche con invitados, estaban agotados. Bueno, eso y que les gustaba hacer competiciones de sueño.

Me quedé mirando ambos objetos durante largo rato, ignorando lo diferentes que eran, pues tenían el mismo trasfondo: Edward había vuelto. Y quería volver… ¿conmigo? Había tantas cosas de las que tenía que ocuparme… La primera: averiguar si realmente quería volver a verle. La segunda: en el remoto caso en que sí quisiera, tenía que definir mis sentimientos hacia él. La tercera: una vez definidos, tenía que contratar un seguro de vida por si al volver a verle moría de la impresión. La cuarta: si volvía a verle, tenía que pensar en las palabras justas. La quinta: una vez dichas, tenía que hacerle mil preguntas. La sexta: tenía que sentarme, me estaba mareando.

Cogí la taza de café caliente y me acurruqué en el suelo de la cocina. Respiré antes de dar el primer sorbo y volví a ponerme en posición fetal y a dejar la taza en el suelo, a mi lado. Observé los hilillos de humo que escapaban del oscuro líquido, entrelazándose los unos con los otros, y por un momento mi imaginación me jugó una mala pasada y nos vi a Edward y a mí, abrazados como antes, unidos, el uno junto al otro.

Del impacto de mi visión retiré la cabeza hacia atrás y me golpeé la nuca con el asa de un cajón. Me toqué la parte posterior de la cabeza y comprobé que sólo era un rasguño que una ducha fría aliviaría. Me estremecí al pensar en el agua gélida en un día de invierno…

Me metí en el cuarto de baño, me despojé del grueso pijama y abrí el grifo del agua. Puse la palma de la mano para comprobar la temperatura y fruncí los labios, reticente. A los dos minutos estaba dentro de la ducha con el traje de neopreno puesto, sintiéndome más patética y lunática que nunca. Cuando salí, sintiéndome todo un hombre-rana, me miré al espejo y sin proponérmelo, hallé la respuesta.

Renunciar a volver a verle, por correcto o justo que pudiera parecer en un principio, equivalía a renunciar a la única oportunidad que tenía y tendría nunca de recuperar la felicidad, porque dependía completamente de la presencia de Edward para tenerla en su totalidad.

Suspiré y me arrastré hasta mi cuarto sin quitarme el traje de neopreno, cuya goma chirriaba bajo mis axilas y en las ingles, rozándose con un ruido enervante y parecido al de una rata pillada por un cepo.

Me agaché para sentarme con la espalda apoyada en la puerta y cogí el móvil. Dirigí el pulgar hacia el botón verde de llamada, y salió el listado de últimos números marcados. Bajé hasta el último y… apareció el suyo. Cogí aire y lo retuve en los pulmones durante un minuto, hasta que sentí que el cerebro se me adormecía y boqueé. Si tan sólo el hecho de haber visto su nombre escrito en la pantalla me había provocado esa reacción… no quería imaginarme lo que me ocurriría si escuchaba su voz.

Además, ¿estaba él cerca de mí, en ese momento? Miré a las esquinas de mi habitación como si esperase encontrármelo colgado como una araña, mirándome con mil patas y la cabeza llena de ojos.

-¿Edward? –pregunté al aire.

Nadie me respondió en varios minutos y lo agradecí profundamente, pues si hubiese aparecido diciendo: "Sí, aquí estoy", me habría dado un soponcio o se me habría revuelto el estómago, como mínimo.

La saliva se acumuló bajo mi lengua y tragué como si tuviese una pelota de tenis en la boca. Moví un poco el móvil y la pantalla cegó mis ojos con un reflejo blanco. Cuando volví a mirarlo, ahí seguían, su nombre y su número, seleccionados.

¿Sería capaz de volver a escuchar su voz, cinco meses después? ¿Sería capaz de mantener una conversación? ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué _me_ diría?

Sólo había una manera de averiguarlo.

Pulsé.

Mi corazón empezó a bombardear mi pecho y mi cabeza, aturdiéndome en el peor momento. Edward tenía el móvil apagado.

-¡Será posible! –me indigné, y lancé el teléfono contra la ventana. Rebotó en el cristal rajándolo y cayó al suelo. La ventana se aguantó unos segundos y después se deshizo en una lluvia de cristales.

Cuando terminé de recoger el estropicio que había armado en un infantil e impulsivo ataque de rabia, me enfadé conmigo misma. El día de Navidad no había ningún cristalero disponible, evidentemente, y yo me encontraba en invierno, en una habitación gélida sin ventana que aislase del frío exterior, con un traje de neopreno a medio quitar y tratando de dar alguna explicación a mis padres. Cuando les convencí de que estaba probando el traje para ir a bucear con mis amigos y de que el cristal se había roto porque me había tropezado intentando desvestirme, me volví a meter en el cuarto de baño y me arreglé. Empecé por quitarme los diminutos cristales de debajo de las uñas con un bastoncillo de algodón y después me dispuse a ducharme. Rebusqué en el armario de debajo del lavabo algún champú que tuviese por ahí y encontré un tinte que Julia me había regalado. Castaño cobrizo. Salvo por el detalle de que el dibujo del envase era el de una mujer con una larga melena leonina, era el mismo color que el de Edward.

¿Sería algo enfermizo usar el tinte en ese momento?

Julia no había tenido en cuenta el color de pelo, de lo contrario no me lo habría regalado.

Sujeté el envase y lo miré fijamente. Nunca me había teñido el pelo, nunca me había hecho un corte arriesgado, nunca me había hecho nada especial.

¿Era el momento? ¿Por qué no? Si no, ¿cuándo?

Lo hice.

Me metí en la ducha y seguí las instrucciones.

Al rato comencé a secarme el pelo evitando ver mi reflejo en el espejo del baño, y finalmente, cuando la última gota de agua desapareció de mi melena, me acerqué a tientas, puse las manos sobre la porcelana de la pila y abrí lentamente los ojos.

Era exactamente el mismo color que el pelo de Edward. Me quedé con los ojos como platos, admirando cada mechón, recreándome en su recuerdo. Me sujeté el cabello en un moño alto sobre la nuca y después lo solté. Cayó como una cascada sobre mi cara y hombros, como el peinado despeinado-ultra cuidado de una modelo de revista.

Una perla líquida desbordó mis ojos y recorrió mi mejilla.

Lo echaba de menos y no podría ser feliz sin él, lo sabía. Estaba completamente segura. ¿Debía negarme a volver a verle por orgullo, y condenarme a la infelicidad? No era capaz. No era tan fuerte.

Salté sobre el móvil como un gato que atrapa un pájaro y marqué su número. Aún me lo sabía de memoria, por supuesto.

Apagado.

De mi boca escaparon mil improperios mezclados los unos con los otros, en un palabro tan extenso que era incomprensible.

Me puse un chándal negro y salí a correr para tratar de relajarme. A los diez minutos decidí que lo mejor sería visitar a mi mejor amiga para pedirle consejo, y encaminé la marcha hacia su casa. Tardé una media hora en llegar, pero no me cansé, puesto que en los últimos meses, con tal de mantenerme ocupada, había ejercitado cuerpo y mente todo lo que había podido. Había leído más libro que nunca antes y mi cuerpo, que casi siempre había tendido a poseer alguna redondez, se había convertido para mi orgullo en el de toda una atleta. Mis piernas estaban más firmes y mi vientre tan plano que incluso haciendo fuerza podía sacar a relucir algunos abdominales.

Llamé al timbre y al instante me abrió la madre de Julia.

-Hola, Evelyn, cielo –me saludó, aún en pijama. Miró un momento mi cabello y sonrió-. Feliz Navidad. Te has teñido el pelo –asentí- ¿Vienes a ver a Julia?

-Sí, ¿molesto?

-En absoluto, pero lamento decirte que no está.

-Ah, ¿no? –contesté despagada-. ¿Y dónde podría encontrarla?

-Se marchó esta mañana a Central Park, con Gabriel.

-Vale –no exigí ninguna explicación más.

Salté los escalones de entrada y salí corriendo en dirección al parque. Tardé más de lo que esperaba en llegar, pues el cansancio había empezado a hacer mella en mí de todas maneras. Los busqué por sus sitios favoritos y los encontré sentados sobre una gran roca negra, al borde de un lago. En los últimos meses ése había sido nuestro lugar de reunión. Se estaban riendo a carcajadas, y Julia le acariciaba el mentón con gesto cariñoso. Me acerqué a ellos y los ojos azules de Gabriel se iluminaron.

-¡Evelyn! –gritó levantándose y corriendo hacia mí-. ¡Qué loca! ¡Te has teñido el pelo! ¡Con lo guapa que estabas de pelirroja!

-¿No te gusta?

-Adoro tu pelo natural, pero este color está muy bien también –enroscó sus dedos entre mi cabello-. Es muy bonito. Estás guapísima.

-Gracias –le dije con una sonrisa.

Sin embargo, los pensamientos de Julia parecían estar rozando otros caminos. Entrecerró los ojos y meneó ligeramente la cabeza.

-Ya veo en quién te has inspirado –me acusó levantándose y examinando mi pelo a la luz del sol.

-Me lo regalaste tú –me excusé.

-No caí en la cuenta. Ya me había olvidado.

-¿De quién habláis, chicas? –preguntó Gabriel.

-De una actriz –contesté yo rápidamente.

-De su exnovio –me corrigió Julia girándose hacia el muchacho, que se puso lívido y me miró como si no me reconociera.

Nunca le había hablado de Edward. Jamás, a nadie más que a Julia. Ah, y a las animadoras del tren en el que me metí, rumbo al infierno. Tuve un escalofrío al recordar lo que había sucedido cuando había alcanzado mi destino.

-¿Tu exnovio? –repitió Gabriel, bastante menos afectado de lo que esperaba.

No contesté y eché a caminar hacia el lago. Ambos me siguieron en silencio. Nos sentamos en la orilla. Enseguida me percaté de mi error, pues había escarcha por todas partes y habiéndome relajado y habiendo dejado de correr, me entró el frío.

Lo que yo quería era hablar con Julia, pedirle su opinión, pero ella parecía más molesta que otra cosa y no precisamente dispuesta a ayudarme en mi duda existencial, mientras que Gabriel no sabía de qué hablar, ni a cuál de las dos hacer caso.

Así que me disculpé con ambos y regresé a casa.

Edward, ¿exnovio?

Sacudí la cabeza. No, definitivamente no podría encasillarlo en ese término. Había sido mucho más, y ahora… quién sabía lo que podía llegar a ser… de nuevo.

Entré en casa suspirando y me metí en la cama, sin ganas de nada. Tenía deberes que hacer en Navidad, pero lo que me faltaba eran ganas, y entonces, aún tenía menos.

Remoloneé entre las mantas, muriéndome de frío por culpa de mi ventana sin cristal, y acabé por dormitar un rato. Había dejado el móvil debajo de la almohada, y cuando sonó justo debajo de mi oído, apenas amortiguado por una capa de plumas, me provocó tal sobresalto que grité.

Saqué el teléfono, vibrando y encendido, me restregué los ojos y observé la pantalla.

Edward Cullen.

Mi respiración se agitó y sentí un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo. Me estaba llamando. ¿Tenía que cogérselo? ¿Era correcto, justo, moral, ético? Es más, ¿tenía valor para descolgar?

Cerré los ojos y contesté.

Escuché el fugaz sonido de la carretera, atravesada a toda velocidad por un coche, y el silencio contenido del interior del coche. Y una respiración, muy, muy conocida, junto al auricular. Silencio. Y mi corazón resonando tan fuerte como un tambor aporreado con un martillo.

Me pasé la lengua por los labios y por el paladar, y abrí la boca para decir algo, pero no me salió la voz.

-Evelyn… -su voz llegó hasta mis tímpanos para perforarlos y causarme dos sensaciones simultáneas: odio y amor.

-E…E…Ed… -tartamudeé.

-Voy a por ti –me prometió. Su voz tampoco era firme, pero sonaba tremendamente dulce y cariñosa.

-Ed… -volví a fallar en mi intento de saludarle.

-No hables ni llores. Ya voy, Evelyn, ya voy.

-N-n-no cu-cuelgues –supliqué.

-No iba a hacerlo –me aseguró.

_Oh, Dios, tanto tiempo sin su voz y ahora…_

-Habla… -le pedí. Yo no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo, así que le escucharía.

-Estoy conduciendo desde el aeropuerto. Acabo de volver de casa. Nada más bajar del avión he encendido el móvil y he visto tus dos llamadas. Lo siento, no debía tenerlo encendido durante el vuelo.

Edward venía hacia mi casa, sin más preámbulos. ¿Qué le estaba pasando de pronto a mi mundo?

Escuché su risa y me derretí. La echaba de menos. Lo echaba de menos todo de él. El eco de su carcajada limpió mi interior y lamió mi piel como el metal de una campana resonando.

-¿Qué? –pregunté por el motivo de su diversión.

-Bueno, pues… Alice… -sonreí ante el nombre de la hermana de Edward-. Te vio ponerte el traje…

Me puse blanca. No podía ser cierto. No era verdad que me hubiesen visto ambos haciendo el pato en mi cuarto de baño. No. Pero si eso provocaba la risa de Edward…

-Estás sonriendo –adivinó.

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé –admití.

-Tengo que llegar cuanto antes, necesito _oírte_ –escuché el sonido del motor al máximo de su potencia.

Me aterroricé ante la idea de tenerle aún más pronto de lo previsto en mi puerta.

-¿Cuánto tardarás? –pregunté.

-Media hora –contestó-. Por mucho que corra, el tráfico de la ciudad es nefasto.

Media hora para volver a ver al amor de mi vida. Me entró el pánico. ¿Era tiempo suficiente para meterme en el primer vuelo hacia las Maldivas?

-¿Estás asustada? –quiso saber.

-Sí.

-Tengo muchas cosas que explicarte, y muchas otras por las que pedirte perdón –dijo.

-Lo sé.

-Lo sabes –reflexionó para sí mismo. Pasó algunos segundos en silencio-. Lo siento, Evelyn.

Inspiré.

-Ahora, ¿por qué? –pregunté.

-Por todo.

-Vale –me conformé.

Ambos esperamos sin decir nada.

-¿Por qué vuelves? –musité yo, al fin, con un deje de resquemor.

-¿Quieres que te lo diga por el teléfono, o a la cara? –preguntó.

-Ya no sé si quiero verte –solté.

Edward se calló.

-Es que… -continué-. Tengo miedo. Miedo y resentimiento. No voy a tener el valor suficiente como para abrirte la puerta, no después de cinco meses de silencio dedicados a asumir tu rechazo.

Suspiró.

-Eso no ha pasado –mintió-. Jamás te he rechazado.

Solté una carcajada sarcástica y exagerada para asegurarme de que él pudiera apreciar todos los matices de mi inconformismo.

-Espérame y te lo explicaré todo.

-Edward, ¿para qué vuelves?

-Para estar contigo –respondió.

-¿Cómo? ¿Para verme y correr de nuevo a los brazos de _Bella Swan_? –pronuncié su nombre con retintín.

Él no se enfadó.

-No –contestó-. Para demostrarte que merezco recuperarte por completo.

-Tendrás que hacer un gran esfuerzo –me envalentoné.

Aguanté con nerviosismo hasta que recibí la contestación a mi falsa muestra de orgullo.

-Tengo toda la eternidad.

Se cortó la comunicación y me quedé con el móvil en la mano, sin saber qué hacer además de adecentarme lo antes posible para reencontrarme con él.

Corrí frente al espejo y me hice un semirecogido en la nuca, con el nuevo color de mi pelo. Cada vez que lo veía, le veía a él. Me puse un suéter blanco de cuello alto y unos vaqueros azules oscuros. Me aseguré de que mis padres no molestarían –estarían en casa de mis abuelos hasta la hora de comer- y me senté delante de la puerta de entrada, como un perrito que espera a su amo con la correa en la boca, en mi caso con el traje de neopreno en el regazo y la postal entre los dientes. Me dio tiempo a releerla tres veces.

Edward no volvió a llamar después de haber colgado al entrar en el túnel, por fortuna. Ya había sido bastante impactante volver a oír su voz durante tanto tiempo seguido.

Oí las manecillas del reloj de la cocina marcando los segundos, y cuando ya creía que se habían acercado al infinito, unos nudillos golpearon la puerta, y a mí se me congeló el corazón.

**CAPÍTULO 12**

Hice un gran esfuerzo por ponerme en pie. Sentí cada fibra de los músculos de mis piernas estirándose hasta lo imposible y vibrando de pura tensión. Despegué las manos del parquet y me tambaleé, acostumbrándome a mi nueva posición erguida. ¿Habían llamado de verdad?

Por supuesto, respondiéndome, aquellos sólidos nudillos volvieron a impactar contra la madera de la puerta tres veces. Me olvidé de parpadear y me acerqué a la mirilla. Me asomé al convexo exterior que se me aparecía a través del cristal de un milimétrico túnel metálico y contuve la respiración para intentar ocultar mi presencia.

Edward Cullen estaba al otro lado de la puerta, muy firme y recto, con sus grandísimos ojos dorados clavados en los míos, como si no hubiese puerta alguna que me ocultase de su campo de visión, con un ramo de flores en las manos, delante del pecho, los labios firmes, sin expresión alguna, y con toda su despampanante belleza, esperando para entrar.

Sentí tal conmoción al volver a verle que el mundo giró bruscamente a mi alrededor y me arrastró en su vorágine. Mis pómulos impactaron contra el suelo, y tras ellos lo hicieron mis piernas, que perdieron el equilibrio y me provocaron aquella frustrante y dolorosa caída.

-¿Evelyn? –su voz llegó hasta mí, bajo el estrecho hueco que quedaba bajo la puerta, de apenas medio milímetro, por dónde únicamente un viento helado venía a mí.

No dijo nada más. La puerta de entrada se abrió y saltó de sus goznes, y la manivela de metal abolló la pared al estrellarse contra ella. Edward entró como un toro enloquecido y me recogió del suelo.

Y sin más preámbulos me encontré de nuevo en sus brazos, sintiendo la perfección de cada uno de sus músculos aferrándome con fuerza y con una dulzura desconocida. Pronunció mi nombre y me besó la frente durante cinco segundos exactos, y a pesar de que sus extrañados labios seguían estando tan helados como los recordaba, fue un beso cálido y familiar. Fue un saludo. Me sentí descender y encontré mi espalda apoyada sobre sus piernas, y sus dedos palpando mi cara.

-Son los pómulos –musité apretando la piel magullada con las yemas de los dedos.

-No los toques –me ordenó, apartándome las manos de mi propia cara.

-¿Qué les pasa? –pregunté buscando algo a lo que agarrarme, ya que únicamente atrapaba el aire. También escuchaba el sonido de fondo de la calle, entrando a mi casa, ahora carente de una puerta y una ventana.

-Están partidos. Sangras –me avisó la dulcísima voz de Edward.

-¿Mucho? –pregunté parpadeando como una drogadicta que empieza a recuperarse del viaje. Lo que en realidad estaba intentando por todos los medios era encontrar su cara, que parecía desaparecida. Sólo veía el techo, y sentía la misma frustración que el visitante de un museo que no encuentra su cuadro favorito por mucho que lo intenta.

Entonces vi las grandes y blancas manos de Edward elevarse en el aire y sus largos y pálidos dedos enroscarse sobre sí mismos mientras goteaban de sangre.

¿_Tanto_ estaba sangrando?

-Sí –me contestó Edward-. Bastante. Es que te has abierto las mejillas contra el suelo. ¿Cómo te has dado un golpe tan fuerte?

-No sé –contesté-. Llévame al baño –le pedí.

El suelo se alejó de mi espalda cuando Edward se puso en pie y subió las escaleras. Entonces pude ver su rostro, muy cerca del mío, aunque con un enfoque algo nuevo. Lo que estaba más cerca de mis ojos era su barbilla. Seguí por la línea de su perfecta mandíbula, escalé por el nacimiento de su pelo cobrizo, me resbalé por su frente y me hundí en sus ojos.

-Edward… -suspiré, sin llorar, pero profundamente emocionada.

Bajó la vista para mirarme y me sonrió. Sus increíbles labios se curvaron hacia arriba, mostrándome sus dientes blancos como la cal. Creo que le devolví la sonrisa, pero cuando mis pómulos se contrajeron para levantar la piel circundante a mi boca, sentí una horrible punzada de dolor y un hilillo de mi propia sangre se deslizó sobre mi lengua. Intenté limpiarme los labios, pero mis manos parecían más dispuestas a seguir aferradas al lugar donde la espalda de Edward comenzaba a perder el nombre que a subir hasta mi boca y despejarla de sangre, por lo que él se inclinó sobre mí y me ayudó a limpiar mi boca con sus propios labios. No fue un beso. No se pareció en nada a un beso, pero me ahogué al sentir mi torrente sanguíneo explotando de nuevo de pura alegría y júbilo al recibir de nuevo su mejor estimulante. Nada ni nadie conseguiría jamás provocarme el mismo efecto que la presencia de Edward.

Cuando finalmente entramos en mi cuarto de baño, las luces de los halógenos atacaron mis pupilas, así que cerré los ojos y hundí la cara en su pecho.

-Tengo que sentarte –me dijo.

-Vale.

Me colocó sobre la taza del retrete y se agachó, de rodillas, enfrente de mí, con el rollo de papel higiénico y un bote de alcohol. Puse las manos hacia delante, rechazando ese tipo de cura.

-No –me negué-. Alcohol, no. Duele –dije con la capacidad lingüística de un indio apache.

-Quejica –me riñó Edward, y acercó un trozo de papel humedecido a mi cara.

-¡No! –le golpeé las manos para apartarlas de mí.

-¡Evelyn! –su voz sonó como la de un padre a punto de perder los nervios con su retoño.

-He dicho que no –repetí, y aprovechando que había recuperado casi totalmente la coordinación, me puse de pie y salí del baño.

Edward me siguió por las escaleras y se situó delante de mí en el preciso instante en el que perdí el equilibrio, y me estrellé sobre su espalda.

-No has ayudado mucho –le dije-. Eres tan duro que me habría hecho el mismo daño cayéndome sobre los escalones.

-Lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez –bufó Edward.

Pasó sus brazos bajo los míos, como si quisiera efectuar un paso de ballet, y me llevó en volandas hasta el sofá del salón. Me senté sobre los cojines y le miré a los ojos, sin parpadear ni una vez. Él recogió la sangre que aún escapaba de mis mejillas con las manos y comenzó a tocarme la cabeza

-¿Qué le has hecho a tu pelo? –me preguntó, examinando su nuevo color.

-Una locura –admití-. ¿Te gusta? –enarqué una ceja al preguntárselo.

-No mucho –se sinceró-. Prefiero mil veces tu pelo natural.

-A Gabriel le fascina mi cambio –comenté.

Era una extraña manera para empezar a liberar toda la rabia que estaba creciendo dentro de mí, pero fue una reacción espontánea.

-Gabriel –Edward repitió su nombre-. Es un imbécil –afirmó.

-Eso tiene que ser todo un título, viniendo del imbécil número uno –le clavé los ojos.

-Ya me estaba preguntando cuándo demonios ibas a estallar –me dijo.

-Ahora –contesté.

-Está bien. ¿Cómo quieres empezar? –me preguntó, sabiendo que no había ningún modo de escapar el aluvión de acusaciones que le iba a caer encima.

-Te mereces un bofetón que te deje la cara del revés –le dije.

-Lo sé –coincidió él.

Y entonces levanté la mano, la retiré un poco hacia atrás, y la dirigí como un proyectil contra su rostro. Voló durante un segundo y después le golpeó con fuerza.

-¡Ah! –grité, _yo_.

-¿Pero cómo se te ocurre pegarme, Evelyn, por lo que más quieras? –me preguntó intentando atrapar mi mano, que se agitaba en el aire mientras yo me convulsionaba de dolor.

-Se me olvida que eres un vampiro granítico cuando estoy tan enfadada –me excusé.

-¿Te duele? –preguntó Edward, con cara de preocupación.

-Me duele más el orgullo –contesté.

-Qué buena manera de reanudar nuestra relación, ¿no? –me preguntó él-: reventándote los pómulos y haciéndote trizas la mano. ¡Y todo ha sido cosa tuya! –levantó las manos para demostrar su inocencia.

-Yo no estoy tan de acuerdo –repliqué.

La mano me dolía tanto como si un perro rabioso estuviese mordiéndomela.

-Se acabó –dijo Edward-. Nos vamos al médico.

-No quiero –me negué.

-¿Qué es lo que no quieres? ¿Ir al médico o ir _conmigo_?

-No quiero –repetí infantilmente.

-Evelyn, no me seas niña –su voz se convirtió en una súplica.

No me tocó, pues sabía que en mi estado, si trataba de cogerme en brazos contra mi propia voluntad, acabaría por hacerme más daño del que ya sufría.

-Por favor –recogió mi cara con sus fríos dedos-. Tenemos que ir al médico.

-Te he dicho que no quiero –repetí.

Edward bufó como un caballo y me cogió por los hombros, firme, pero suavemente.

-No –insistí, y me aferré al sofá con la mano izquierda.

Edward siguió tirando de mí hasta que mis dedos perdieron agarre. Comenzó a empujarme hacia la puerta.

-¡No! –exclamé.

Me tiré al suelo y me crucé de brazos, como un manifestante indignado.

-¿Qué quieres? –me preguntó, sentándose junto a mí.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Mientras lo averiguas, ¿por qué no me dejas llevarte al médico?

-No –repetí.

Edward frunció el ceño ante mi irritante actitud. En el fondo, eso era lo que quería: irritarle.

-Con que ésas tenemos –dijo, _escuchándome_.

Me cogió por los pies y me arrastró por el suelo, hasta la puerta, que colgaba de las bisagras, a punto de partirse.

-¿Ves? –le dije tirándole del pantalón-. No podemos irnos. Entrarían a robar.

-No seas ridícula. Yo te pagaré todo lo que os roben, si es que alguien se atreve…

-No, gracias. Prefiero quedarme aquí –me reafirmé, palmeando el suelo.

-¿Hasta cuándo va a durar este berrinche? ¿Vas a entrar en razón en algún momento?

-No lo sé. Dímelo tú, que sabes tanto de mí –le desafié.

-No seas injusta –me pidió.

-¡No seas injusto tú! No puedes abandonarme y volver cinco meses después, pretendiendo que confíe en ti como antes –grité, enfurecida por su comportamiento.

-Sólo trato de convencerte para que vayamos al médico, no para que hagamos el amor –replicó él.

-Pues tal vez tendrías más éxito si intentases llevarme a la cama, en vez de a la consulta –refunfuñé, tratando de escandalizarle.

-Ah, ¿sí? –dijo él-. Pues vamos –y señaló las escaleras, hacia mi dormitorio.

-No me vas a tocar –me encogí de hombros, sabiendo que era inmune a la rabia de Edward. Él no podía pegarme a mí, y si realmente pretendía volver conmigo y sabía lo que le convenía, tampoco me chillaría ni sería grosero conmigo.

-Si por la fuerza no puedo contigo, lo haré de otro modo –anunció, y se agachó junto a mí con ojos seductores.

-Tú inténtalo –le desafié- y veremos lo que pasa.

-Que te romperás la otra mano –predijo Edward.

-¡Bah! ¡A quién le importan las manos, cuando ya te han roto el corazón! –exclamé teatralmente, haciéndome la víctima.

Me arrepentí al instante de haber pronunciado esa frase. Por mucho que le odiara en ese momento, por mucho rencor que me quemase las entrañas, por mucho tiempo que tuviese que pasar hasta que volviera a confiar en él, lo quería de verdad, y lo que dije le dolió tanto a él como a mí. Lo pude ver en su expresión.

-Lo siento –me disculpé, relajándome, y le toqué la cara ignorando los pinchazos de mis dedos rotos-. No quería decir eso.

-Pero es la verdad –levantó tristemente los ojos hasta enlazarlos con los míos-. Por mucho que me duela, es la verdad.

-No quiero hacerte daño, aunque te lo merezcas –repuse acercándome aún más a él.

-Lo sé. Por eso te quiero tanto –contestó.

El aire entró en mis pulmones a trompicones.

-Has dicho… ¿que me quieres? –pregunté, atónita.

-Eso depende. ¿Quieres que te quiera?

-Quiero que estés loco por mí, que me necesites tanto como yo a ti, que te duelan mis ausencias, que vivas por y para mí…

-De acuerdo. Lo haré –contestó-. Haré todo lo que me pidas.

-Sonríe –le ordené.

Y sonrió, aunque sin muchas ganas.

-Cierra los ojos.

Y los cerró.

-Ábrelos y túmbate en el suelo.

Abrió los ojos y se recostó a mi lado, boca arriba.

-Quédate muy quieto –le ordené.

Pegó los brazos a los costados y se quedó tan inmóvil como una fotografía.

Entonces yo me senté sobre su vientre, sin tener en cuenta su reacción.

-Levántate –exigí.

Colocó las palmas de las manos en el suelo y se impulsó hacia arriba, acercando sus labios a los míos, disparando mis pulsaciones. Era _yo_ quien estaba provocando todo aquello.

-Acércate.

Movió su cabeza hacia mí, tan lentamente que apenas pareció que se desplazara.

-Quieto –suspiré sobre sus labios, justo a tiempo para impedir que sucediera lo que no debía suceder, al menos, no entonces.

-¿Qué quieres que haga ahora? –preguntó, jugando peligrosamente cerca.

-Quiero que te calles –rugí, y me obedeció, ligeramente sobrecogido-. Y quiero que me ayudes a comprobar una cosa…

Me incliné hacia delante, hacia un claro objetivo, concretamente unos labios violáceos y entreabiertos, que me esperaban con calidez, atrayéndome como si me hubieran hipnotizado. Me quedé tan cerca que respiré directamente de sus pulmones, un aire polar y embriagador. Cerré la boca con fuerza y pegué la frente a sus hombros. Sus brazos se cerraron tras mi espalda y me sostuvo contra su cuerpo con tanta intensidad que sentí que compartíamos los latidos. Nos mecimos, el uno junto al otro, disfrutando del contacto.

El frío natural de Edward, el del invierno y el que entraba por la puerta congeló los poros de mi piel y me hizo estremecer, pero no abrí los ojos ni me separé de él. Sentía sus abdominales presionados contra los míos, pugnando por aplastarse mutuamente cada vez que respirábamos y nuestros diafragmas se dilataban.

Deshizo su abrazo y me frotó la espalda, confiando en que la fricción me devolvería algo de calor. Recordé entonces cuánto me dolía la mano. Al despegarme de él, comprobé que la sangre que había escapado de mis pómulos se había congelado en el hueco existente entre la base de su cuello y los hombros, creando una ristra de gotas rojas y heladas, como lágrimas de hielo al rojo vivo. Las recogí y me las quedé en la palma de la mano, admirándolas.

-Si quieres conservarlas, dámelas a mí –me dijo Edward.

Asentí y las deposité dentro de su mano.

-Vale –suspiré, cansada-. Vamos al médico.

Cuando entré en su coche, supe que algo había cambiado, pero no supe exactamente el qué. Recorrimos las calles hasta el mismo hospital al que habíamos acudido la primera vez, y entramos en el mismo edificio, rellenamos el mismo formulario y nos sentamos a esperar en las mismas sillas incómodas.

-Otra vez aquí –dijo Edward.

-Otra vez contigo –dije yo, y moví la mano sobre el reposabrazos para coger la suya.

Edward entrelazó sus dedos entre los míos y me rodeó con un brazo. Se suponía que aún tenía que estar mortalmente enfadada, pero no tenía fuerzas para nada más que para quererle. Plasmé un beso sobre su cuello, que él recibió con sorpresa y entusiasmo. Volví a dejar mis labios sobre su cuello y cerré los ojos.

-Parker,… ¿Evelyn? –reconocí la voz confusa del médico, que también parecía acordarse de mi nombre. Bueno, en realidad a quién debía tener grabado a fuego en la memoria era a Edward, a pesar de que se trataba de_ un _ médico.

Edward me ayudó a levantarme y caminamos hasta la consulta. Había quitado una silla, así que empujé los hombros de Edward hacia abajo para sentarlo en la única que quedaba y después me senté encima de sus muslos.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó el hombre, cruzando las manos sobre la mesa.

-Me he roto la mano –expliqué.

-¿Cómo?

-Me he caído al suelo –me señalé los pómulos con el índice izquierdo.

-¿Cómo?

-…Me han dado un susto…

El médico suspiró. Miré a Edward y supe que estaba leyendo a toda velocidad su mente. Me volví a girar hacia el de la bata.

-Vamos a mirar esa mano…

Me levanté y me senté sobre la camilla, dispuesta a esperar.

-¿Qué tal? –me preguntó Edward.

Dejé de mirar por la ventanilla del coche y asentí con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien –me acaricié la escayola del brazo y me toqué el esparadrapo de las mejillas-. Parezco una militar caída en combate, pero muy bien.

Edward desvió los ojos hacia mí.

-¿Y parte de tu bienestar es cosa mía? –preguntó, esperanzado.

Fingí pensarme mucho la respuesta y le mantuve en vilo durante dos semáforos.

-La verdad es que siento algo aquí –me froté el pecho-, algo raro, como un corazón curándose y volviendo a latir,…

Sin dejar de mirar la carretera, Edward sonrió.

Cuando volvimos a casa, vi el coche de mis padres aparcado. Me puse tensa.

-¿Jamás me vas a presentar? –inquirió el vampiro de ojos dorados mientras reculaba y dejaba el coche al otro lado de la calle.

Me ayudó a salir y caminamos hacia mi casa con exagerada lentitud.

-No… no creo que sea buena idea –me acobardé.

-¿Por qué no?

-Aún no sé qué es lo que siento respecto a ti… así que no sé qué les iba a decir a mis padres –expliqué-. Cuando llegue el momento, los sentaré en el sofá y se lo contaré todo… Si ese momento llega, claro –puntualicé.

-Ese momento llegará –me aseguró Edward-. Te prometí que jamás te dejaría, ¿no?

-Sí.

-¿Y me crees?

-No –admití.

Edward hinchó el pecho y me palmeó la espalda.

-Volverás a confiar en mí –dijo.

-Eso espero.

Entonces un coche de policía entró en mi calle y se detuvo frente a mi casa. Tragué saliva.

-Nos vamos –sentenció Edward.

Le seguí de nuevo hacia el Volvo y desaparecimos de allí. La mejor manera de explicar la puerta rota era atribuirla a un robo. La mejor idea que pude idear fue refugiarme en casa de Julia y pedirle que me diera una coartada para mis padres y la policía, por si acaso. Probablemente no era una idea brillante, pero Edward no parecía dispuesto a discutir conmigo lo más mínimo.

En apenas unos minutos llegamos a casa de mi amiga. Llamé a su puerta y me abrió la persona menos esperada de todas. Gabriel.

Su pelo rubio y ondulado estaba despeinado, y los primeros botones de su camiseta desabrochados. Además, tenía la bragueta abierta y le faltaban los zapatos. Ver a Julia asomarse desde el pasillo con los ojos tímidos, sin pantalones, confirmó todas mis sospechas.

Me quedé paralizada por la impresión, sin poder apartar los ojos de mis dos amigos.

-¿Qué… habéis… estado… haciendo? –articulé palabra por palabra hasta formular una pregunta que no debería haber sonado.

Gabriel se puso nervioso y movió lentamente los labios, intentando dar alguna explicación, pero no encontró ninguna lo suficientemente buena, y además parecía aturdido por la imponente e irrebatible belleza de mi acompañante. No se fijó en mis heridas.

-Nos vamos –conseguí decir algo coherente y lógico.

Me di la vuelta y eché a caminar hacia la calle. Julia me llamó desde el interior del piso.

-¡Evelyn! ¡Espera! ¡Puedo explicártelo!

Me detuve en el último escalón y miré hacia arriba.

-Gabriel y yo… nosotros sólo… -tartamudeó.

-Os hacíais compañía –dije con sarcasmo.

Di unos cuantos pasos para marcharme de allí, pero me di la vuelta y encaré a mi amiga.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor –le pedí, mirando al suelo, tanto para no verlos a medio vestir como por la vergüenza que me suponía sentirme necesitada de favores en un momento así, por aquellas dos personas.

-Lo que quieras… -la voz de Julia sonaba más a una súplica de perdón.

_¿Está desesperada porque la perdone? ¿Va a aceptar con tal de que no me enfade? _

Edward me dio un apretón en la muñeca, respondiendo afirmativamente a mi pregunta mental. Tener una relación –del tipo que fuera- con un vampiro lector de mentes era muchas veces algo fantástico. Te daba una tremenda ventaja sobre el resto de la población.

-Si mis padres preguntan, hemos estado aquí –seguí mirando a Julia, y señalé primero a Edward, y después a mí misma.

Capté los ojos exorbitados de Gabriel, que estaba terminando de meterse la camisa por dentro del pantalón. Suspiré y esperé la respuesta de Julia.

-Claro –contestó.

-Gracias –dije entre dientes.

Cogí a Edward por las solapas del abrigo y tiré de él hacia fuera. Salimos a la calle y caminamos un trecho en silencio. El azote del viento me despejó un poco la mente.

-¿Qué puedo hacer? –me preguntó Edward con voz indecisa.

-Nada. Se me pasará en unos instantes. Simplemente no esperaba encontrarlos… así –hice una mueca.

-¿Te molesta que ese chico estuviese con Julia?

-Claro que sí. Tenías razón. Es un imbécil.

Edward sonrió, triunfal.

-Apuesto a que nunca te habían hecho cambiar de parecer tan rápido –bromeó él.

-No –le di la razón.

-¿Y va a ser este pequeño aunque incómodo detalle capaz de eclipsar nuestro reencuentro? –preguntó, deteniéndose.

Había estado acelerando el paso hasta que casi había echado a correr. Me detuve junto a él y dejé caer los hombros.

-No, evidentemente. Nada es más importante que tu regreso.

-Me gustan esas palabras –dijo él.

-A mí me gustas tú –dije, sonrojándome.

Edward se puso de rodillas en medio de la calle, rodeó mi cadera con los brazos y pegó la cabeza a mi vientre. Todo mi mundo fue azotado por un terremoto y comencé a acariciar su cabello, a hacer círculos sobre su nuca.

-Hay tantas cosas que tengo que contarte… -dijo en voz baja.

-No quiero oírlas ahora. No estoy preparada.

Edward se levantó y me miró a los ojos.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer? ¿Adónde quieres ir?

-Adonde sea… contigo –contesté estrujando las mangas de su abrigo, como si me fuera a dejar-. Ahora mismo tengo sueño. Estoy cansada y necesito descansar. ¿Aún podemos ir a tu hotel?

-Claro. A la misma habitación –respondió con una sonrisa. Le miré con incredulidad-. ¿Dónde crees que me he estado escondiendo los días de sol durante estos últimos cinco meses?

-¿De verdad has estado persiguiéndome desde las sombras –nunca mejor dicho- todo este tiempo?

-Sí.

-¿Y no me he dado cuenta?

-No.

-Genial.

Edward se rió.

-¿Sigues diciendo que no quieres saber nada, todavía?

-Sí, sí –contesté-. Aún soy feliz en la ignorancia –dije con nostalgia.

-Vale. Vamos a mi hotel –dijo él.

-A tu suite.

-A mi dormitorio.

-A tu cama.

-A mis brazos.

La estancia estaba tal y como la recordaba. Los mismos muebles en tonos marrón claro y pastel, las mismas cortinas, las mismas alfombras, las mismas sábanas, el mismo colchón… Bueno, todo era nuevo y cambiado, evidentemente, pero eran la misma decoración.

Las ventanas estaban abiertas, y una brisa tranquila y fría mecía las cortinas en un continuo oleaje de tela y barría las puntas de mi pelo, que se arremolinaban sobre mis clavículas. Inspiré el aroma que desprendía la habitación: nuevo y viejo, moderno y antiguo, el centro del mundo y el lugar más aislado de Nueva York, Edward y yo.

Me giré hacia él y observé su rostro, pálido, perfecto, entregado a mí. Cerramos la puerta y me lancé sobre su pecho. Le abracé con nerviosismo y desaparecí entre sus brazos, sumida en una dulce presión de placer provocada por sus pétreos músculos, firmes y tiernos al mismo tiempo. Exhalé sobre su abrigo y me asomé a su mirada. Al verle radiante, mi corazón se hinchó como un globo, feliz por haber causado esa reacción en el ser más maravilloso y más perjudicial del mundo. Edward tenía mi felicidad en sus manos. Era como Dios. Lo que Edward me daba, Edward me lo quitaba.

¿Había escuchado eso?

Me sonrió con timidez, contestándome con un deje de vergüenza.

-¿No te gusta estar en mi mente? –pregunté.

-No cuando creo que necesitas intimidad –me contestó al tiempo que comenzaba a acariciar mi frente. Sus dedos seguían unas líneas imaginarias sobre mi piel, como un tren que sigue las vías. Le quité las manos de mi cara y las junté sobre mi vientre. Entonces Edward se concentró en tomar las medidas de mi ombligo. Traté de mantenerme concentrada mientras me regalaba todas aquellas caricias.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo en mi frente? –pregunté dirigiendo los ojos hacia arriba, como si fuera capaz de verme mi propia cabeza. Creo que me puse bizca, pero eso, por suerte, Edward no lo vio, porque entonces sus pulgares abrazaron los huesos de mis caderas, y después se pegó a mí, muchísimo, presionando mi vientre con el suyo.

-Te he visto correr casi todos los días, hacer ejercicio –dijo levantando la mirada-, pero no había podido comprobar los resultados hasta ahora. Son extraños. Ya no eres mi dulce y blandita Evelyn –comentó.

-Tú tampoco eres mi dulce y apacible Edward. Ya no.

-No es lo mismo –replicó-. Yo me refiero a algo físico. Era un contraste agradable sentir una piel suave y acolchada contra la mía.

-Así que antes andaba sobrada de peso –le quité las manos de mi cintura.

-Claro que no –se rió-. Antes eras más… infantil. Más redonda, te parecías más a un angelito pelirrojo de las postales de Navidad.

-Como la que me mandaste –dije.

-Sí, algo así –admitió.

-De todas formas –dije para retomar la conversación. Carraspeé-. No tienes derecho a quejarte de que ahora sea más dura. Tú siempre has sido más duro que una piedra y yo nunca me he quejado. Es más, me encantaba.

-¿Y ya no te encanta? –preguntó Edward, inocentemente.

-Ya no te voy a abrazar como antes –respondí febrilmente.

Edward bajó los ojos, que se le habían oscurecido.

-Es lo justo –aceptó.

-Es lo lógico.

Suspiré y dejé mis manos sobre sus hombros. Apoyé la mejilla sobre su pecho y cerré los ojos.

-Llévame a la cama –susurré.

Los brazos de Edward me levantaron con una conocida pero todavía asombrosa facilidad y en dos segundos sentí el colchón hundirse bajo mi pecho. Me arrastré hasta el almohadón y lo abracé. Los fríos dedos de Edward acariciaron mi antebrazo, poniéndome el vello de punta.

-Hoy no te voy a abrazar en la cama, lo siento –abrí los ojos y le miré-. No puedo –me excusé.

-Me parece bien. Tiempo al tiempo. Me conformo con verte todos los días, durante el resto de tu vida –contestó.

Cogí aire antes de seguir hablando.

-Respecto a eso que acabas de decir, y en cuanto a lo que has hecho antes sobre mi frente… ¿Estabas buscando arrugas? –pregunté.

Edward abrió mucho los ojos, y se le dilataron tanto las pupilas que casi desapareció el matiz metálico de sus iris, engullido por un pozo de impresión.

-A veces me resulta incomprensible que puedas saber lo que pienso. Tú también eres perceptiva –me dijo.

-Es un alivio saberlo. Bueno, lo que decía…

-Sí, no. No buscaba arrugas. No tienes a los dieciséis años, evidentemente. Más bien imaginaba cómo sería tu piel dentro de… ¿cincuenta años?

-Ah.

-En cinco meses probablemente no sientas que has cambiado, pero para mí ha pasado un mundo. Tu piel ya no es la misma, tus ojos tampoco. Eres mi Evelyn, pero eres nueva, por dentro y por fuera. Desde aquí –se señaló los ojos- veo mucho más que nadie a quién conozcas. No sabes cuánto cambiáis en apenas unas horas. Es fascinante.

-Es una mierda –rompí el clímax del momento.

Edward se puso tenso y tragó saliva, algo que casi seguro que no necesitaba realmente, pero que formaba parte de las expresiones humanas.

-¿Qué me vas a decir? –preguntó, a la defensiva.

Me quedé callada y aproveché la baza de mi mente. Era más fácil comunicarse con él si no tenía que hablarle directamente.

_Verás, Edward, en algún momento tendré que cambiar…_

-No –contestó él.

_Oh, sí, ya lo creo que sí. Las arrugas aparecerán._

-Dijiste que no querías ser como yo.

_En ese momento no sabía lo que era sentirme alejada de ti, sentir que te había perdido. Eso no volverá a suceder por mi culpa. No si yo puedo evitarlo._

-Te he prometido que jamás te dejaría –me recordó.

_Tendrá que pasar mucho tiempo hasta que me crea tus palabras a ciegas._

-De acuerdo. Pero no pienso hablar más del tema.

_No tienes derecho. Yo decidiré qué quiero y cuándo lo quiero._

-Yo no colaboraré.

_Buscaré otra ayuda._

-Evelyn, piensa, por favor. Ni siquiera sabes qué ocurre, ni cómo se efectúan los cambios, ni nada… Es prontísimo. No pienso planteármelo, pero además, aún eres menor que yo. Faltan dos meses hasta que cumplas los diecisiete.

-Ya te sabes mi cumpleaños –comenté, al fin, en voz alta.

-Obviamente. Siempre lo he sabido –contestó.

-Ah, ¿sí? ¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde siempre –repitió-. Desde que pedí tu nombre en la academia para encontrarte por primera vez. Es una fecha muy señalada.

-No eres el primero que me lo dice.

-Ni seré el último –contestó con severidad.

-¿Significa eso que mis cumpleaños no van a desaparecer? ¿No me congelarás en el tiempo, como al resto de tu familia?

-No.

-¿Me dejarás morir? –pregunté, desesperada.

-Evelyn, no sabes de lo que hablas –dijo con lentitud, para que el mensaje llegara claro a mi cerebro.

-Pues no, no lo sé, pero evidentemente tengo mucho tiempo para averiguarlo.

-Eso sí, todo el que quieras –me respondió, con una sonrisa.

-Ya está. Ahí te equivocas –contesté-. Jamás tendré todo el tiempo que quiero si me dejas envejecer. Entonces siempre tendré fecha de caducidad.

-No quiero seguir hablando del tema.

-Por mí, perfecto. Puedo inundarte la cabeza con mis pensamientos. Sé chillar, mentalmente hablando.

-Ya lo sé, Evelyn –se giró hacia mí, con renovada calidez, y sostuvo mi rostro entre sus manos-. Por eso me atrajiste por primera vez. El nivel de tus pensamientos era extremadamente alto. Altísimo. Chillas. Gritas. Berreas. A lo bestia.

-Vaya, gracias –contesté, ante aquella revelación.

Edward se rió.

-Es algo bueno –me dijo-. A mí me encanta oírte tan alto y claro.

-En ese caso, te acosaré mentalmente hasta que reanudemos la conversación –le amenacé.

-Puedo dejar de escuchar. Puedo _taparme_ los oídos y volverás a ser muda.

-Oh… así que puedes salir de mi mente…

-Sí.

-¿Ya lo has hecho? ¿Me has dejado en paz alguna vez? –pregunté, con curiosidad.

Edward ladeó la cabeza y dejó caer los hombros.

-Sí –admitió-. Una vez. Más o menos…

-¿Cuándo? –pregunté, deseosa de saber la respuesta.

Edward tardó en contestar.

-En Forks, en mi casa. Aquella tarde… -contestó.

Sentí que se me caían los ojos de las órbitas y escondí medio cuerpo debajo del almohadón. Los recuerdos dolían más en boca de Edward. Me acarició la espalda durante largos minutos. Así que aquella nefasta vez, mientras se debatía entre Bella Swan y yo, él había preferido no escucharme. ¿Por cobardía, por comodidad, por justicia?

-A ella no puedo oírla –me dijo en voz baja.

Me destapé.

-¿Cómo?

-Siempre he sido totalmente incapaz de escucharla. Es imposible. Pensé que debías saberlo.

-Gracias por tu sinceridad, Edward, pero prefiero no saber nunca nada más de esa mujer. Nunca –recalqué.

-Por supuesto.

-Gracias –me incorporé y suspiré.

Ya no tenía ganas de pasar el día tumbada junto a Edward. Junto a él, sí, pero no inerte como un peluche.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? –me preguntó.

-Quiero que me beses –contesté.

No se esperaba esa respuesta, fue evidente. Supuse que estaba pensando algo así como: "¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto?". Después de toda la charla a la que le había sometido sobre mi sensibilidad y mi frágil estado emocional, ahora le pedía un beso. Lo dije de forma espontánea. No lo medité demasiado, de lo contrario no lo habría dicho.

Edward vaciló unos instantes, y después comenzó un lento avance sobre el colchón hacia mí. Me apoyé contra el cabezal de la cama, de hierro forjado, y me aferré con ambas manos a los barrotes, olvidando mi mano rota. Oculté mi espasmo de dolor y me senté sobre la almohada. Mientras tanto, Edward seguía su ruta hacia mí.

Vi la forma de sus labios, violáceos, entreabiertos, míos, cada vez más cerca. Me di cuenta de que no sólo el venía hacia mí, sino que yo también había comenzado a inclinarme. Avanzábamos muy deprisa, demasiado. Ese beso de reencuentro no debía ser así, no _podía_ ser así. Necesitaba prepararlo mejor. Debía nacer de forma natural, no a raíz de una petición que ni siquiera había pensado a fondo.

No.

Bajé la cabeza para esquivar su beso y Edward acabó poniendo su boca sobre mi frente. Deposité las manos sobre su cuello y le retuve así.

-Lo siento –musité-. Aún no.

Edward no se retiró. Se movió más hacia mí, y aplastó sus labios contra mi piel, congelándome viva.

-No pasa nada –me tranquilizó-. Será cuando tenga que ser, y será perfecto –me prometió.

Suspiré y me escurrí sobre el colchón. Pasamos unos cuantos minutos en silencio, acariciándonos mutuamente el pelo.

-Hace dos días sabía que viviría sola y amargada durante el resto de mi vida, y de repente, estoy aquí, de nuevo en tu cama, en tus brazos.

-Nunca sabemos lo que nos espera.

-Ya ves. Hay gente que encuentra un trabajo bien pagado a media jornada y se cree afortunada. En cambio, las hay que recuperan al amor de su vida. Las hay con suerte –dije.

-Yo no creo en la suerte. No en ese tipo de suerte. En este caso, esto no es cosa de la fortuna, es fruto de la justicia –me dijo.

-Algún día tendrás que explicarme eso –dije. Edward abrió la boca, pero le interrumpí-: Hoy, no. Lo sabré otro día.

-Como quieras.


	7. Capítulo 13 y 14

**CAPÍTULO 13**

_¿Qué se hace en un momento así? ¿Qué se hace en una habitación de hotel, ultrapija, en la que ya has estado, con tu novio, o exnovio, o lo que sea, sin querer besarle, sin querer abrazarle, durante todo un día? ¿Qué se hace, si además está la policía en tu casa, alertada por tus padres porque han llegado y han encontrado la puerta reventada y sangre en el suelo? ¿Y cuándo has ido en busca de tu mejor amiga para que te dé una coartada y te la encuentras en una situación comprometida con el chico que creías que estaba enamorado de ti? Es más, ¿qué haces cuando todo lo escucha tu novio? ¿Cuando él sabe que no sabes cómo llamarle? ¿Cuando conoce a la perfección toda tu confusión? ¿Qué haces? ¿Lloras? ¿Ríes? ¿Le tocas? ¿Le besas? ¿Y si todo esto se complica aún más cuando tu novio, o lo que sea, es un vampiro? ¿Es una solución abrir el balcón, saltar la barandilla y protagonizar una caída de cien metros? Eso probablemente aliviaría todo mi sufrimiento. ¿Cómo es posible que esté sufriendo cuando el amor de mi vida ha vuelto para quedarse, o por lo menos eso dice? _

-Evelyn, ya. Cálmate. Todo saldrá. No lo fuerces –Edward me habló con tranquilidad y empezó a acariciarme el pelo.

Reptó hasta mí sobre el colchón, se acopló a mi cuerpo y encajó la boca en mi cuello. Permaneció inmóvil durante unos segundos, poniéndome a prueba y respirando directamente sobre mi garganta.

-¿Puedo? –preguntó.

Volví la cabeza hacia él y examiné durante unos segundos sus ojos de oro. Cuán hermosos eran, cuánto los había echado de menos. No podía negarles nada.

-Sí –contesté, dándole permiso para cualquier cosa que quisiera hacer.

Las comisuras de los labios del vampiro se curvaron ligeramente hacia arriba, agudizando sus bordes, y después descendió hasta mis clavículas, me pasó un cubito de hielo por los huesos con deliciosa lentitud, o quizás me besó: yo estaba demasiado alucinada por la situación como para darme cuenta de cuál de las dos cosas era, pero supongo que fue el propio Edward. Mis pulsaciones comenzaron a aumentar el ritmo, coloreando mi piel y engrosando mis venas, probablemente lo que el vampiro quería.

Sentía mi yugular vibrar en mi cuello, creciendo, calentándose.

La lengua de Edward marcó sus límites, recorriendo las paredes de la vena sobre la piel. Me estremecí y aferré fuertemente las sábanas, pero hice un esfuerzo por permanecer inmóvil. Entonces, tomó entre sus labios mi garganta, y comenzó a pellizcar con pequeños mordiscos la piel circundante a la palpitante vena de mi cuello.

-Voy a hacer un molde de tu cuello, lo voy a poner al rojo vivo y voy a pasar los días de sol besándolo sin descanso –me dijo-. Esto es lo más maravilloso –sopló sobre mi cuello. Yo seguí paralizada, mirando al techo, muy recta sobre la cama-. Te descubro. Eres invisible y de repente estás ahí, con tanta fuerza y calor…

-Edward Cullen –le llamé. Esperó en silencio-. Quédate conmigo.

-Lo voy a hacer. Te lo he prometido. Jamás me iré. Y cuando digo jamás, es literalmente _jamás_. Seré un vampiro fiel durante toda la eternidad, y cuando tenga que decirte adiós, me convertiré en el guardián de tu tumba. Nadie se acercará a tu lápida, la custodiaré como Cerbero.

Me erguí sobre el colchón y clavé las rodillas para mantenerme recta.

-No tengo intenciones de convertirme en comida para gusanos –repliqué. Edward frunció el ceño, molesto tanto por lo que significaba mi frase como por la manera en la que lo había expresado. Levanté el dedo índice para mandarle callar-. Pero dejando ese tema aparte… -continué. No quería discutir en un momento en el que sabía que no iba a tener ningún éxito. Es más, no quería discutir con él-. Cuando te he pedido que te quedaras conmigo, no me refería a que permanecieses a mi lado para siempre.

Edward separó los labios, pero volví a interrumpirle.

-Calla, ya sé que ahora lo sabes, pero quiero decirlo con mis propias palabras. Quiero que te quedes conmigo, con mi corazón, con mi alma, con mi vida. Soy tuya. Por completo. Tómame entera. No te negaré nada.

Edward sonrió con disimulo, profundamente satisfecho, y dirigió su rostro hacia el mío. Me aparté.

-No, eso no. Aún no –me resistí-. Besos, no.

-Has dicho que no me negarías nada –me recordó explorando mi ombligo con su dedo índice.

-¿Me vas a forzar? –dejé caer las cejas en una mueca de decepción.

-Sabes que no. Jamás te besaría contra tu voluntad. Besar sin permiso es lo más rastrero que se puede hacer –dijo con odio-. Yo no soy así. Yo no –repitió una vez más.

-Ya sé que tú jamás lo harías. Por eso sigo enamorada de ti –se tranquilizó al oír mis palabras-. A pesar del daño que me has hecho, eres la única persona capaz de hacerme feliz.

Edward suspiró.

-Lo que quiero decir… -seguí-. Es que te quiero tanto que podrías besarme contra mi voluntad y seguiría queriéndote, pero es algo irónico porque precisamente te quiero porque sé que nunca lo harías. ¿Me entiendes?

-A la perfección –me contestó.

-Te quiero –le dije-. Suena raro porque ya lo sabes, pero después de tanto tiempo sin decírtelo… Vaya, tendría que haber practicado un poco. No sabía que volvería a tener ocasión de decirte cuánto te amo. Será mejor que lo repita –tomé aire-: Te quiero, Edward Cullen.

Él sonrió y tomó mi mandíbula sobre las palmas de sus manos, acercó su boca a la mía y sopló sobre mi nariz. Cerré los ojos e inspiré.

-Yo también te quiero, Evelyn Parker –me dijo cuando todavía tenía los ojos cerrados.

Los abrí y le contesté.

-Pero no de la misma manera que yo a ti –dije, ya resignada.

Edward emitió una pequeña risa, jovial, y volvió a quedarse en silencio, muy serio, sin soltar mi cara.

-Eso es verdad –me dijo-. No nos queremos de la misma manera. No es un amor igualitario.

-Lo sé –bajé la mirada.

-Yo te quiero más –dijo.

-¡Já! –me jacté. Eso era imposible.

-Es verdad, Evelyn. Estoy en tu mente y sé mejor que tú lo que sientes por mí. Y sé que yo te quiero más. A otro nivel, pero aún así te quiero más.

-Eso no puede ser.

-Créetelo –insistió.

-Alguien que me quisiera tanto, y permíteme decir que me parece imposible que alguien sienta más amor del que yo siento por ti, no me habría abandonado dos veces –dije, profundamente herida por el recuerdo.

-Claro que sí –respondió Edward-. Tú no me quieres igual que el verano pasado.

-No –admití.

-Sigues enamorada, pero ya no soy un ángel para ti.

-No. Al final, tenías razón.

Edward bajó un poco los hombros.

-He estado muchos días y muchas semanas asegurándome de lo que siento, y ahora estoy completamente seguro de que te quiero más.

-Lo que tú digas.

-¡En serio! Tú a mí me quieres con devoción, con odio, con rabia y con pasión.

-Sí –contesté-. ¿Y?

Sonaba extraño que el receptor de todo ese amor hablase de él con tanta precisión.

-Pues aquí no cabe el odio ni la rabia que tú me tienes –dijo palpándose el pecho-. Metafóricamente hablando.

Inspiré con fuerza y solté el aire hasta el final, hasta que sentí un hormigueo en las sienes y me mareé.

-Eso es porque yo no te he abandonado por otra persona. Ni lo he hecho ni lo haré –dije.

-Eso espero. Pero tienes que entender mis razones. No son las más justas y sé que una vez escuchadas, seguirás odiándome, aunque sea con una pequeña parte de tu corazón, pero tienes que saberlas.

-¿Quieres que entienda por qué me dejaste?

-Quiero que entiendas por qué pensé que obraba correctamente.

-Volví a casa en un tren, sola, mientras tú te deshacías en carantoñas hacia una persona que te hizo daño, algo que yo no te he hecho nunca.

-Ya –lo admitió con fastidio-. Volviste a casa sola, pero tienes que saber que en el tiempo que transcurrió entre tu marcha y mi vuelta a Nueva York, no sucedió nada entre nosotros.

Alcé los ojos y le miré, perpleja.

-No reanudamos nuestra relación.

-Ah, ¿no? –pregunté como un niño que acaba de descubrir que los niños no vienen de París.

-No.

-¿No volviste… con Bella Swan?

-No.

-¿No? –mi voz sonaba muy excitada.

-No –dijo por tercera vez y con paciencia.

-¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo sucedió eso? ¿Cuándo… cuándo…? –no sabía cuáles eran mis preguntas, en realidad. Quería saberlo todo y al mismo tiempo no quería saber nada.

Me pasé la mano izquierda por la frente; había empezado a sudar.

-Entonces… -traté de devolverle la serenidad a mis palabras-. ¿No?

-No.

-Vale. Ya me queda claro que _no_.

Edward se rió y me pasó las manos por los hombros. El roce de su piel contra la mía, aunque mi ropa nos separase, me transmitió una chispa de electricidad.

-¿Y qué pasó? –pregunté.

-Hace una hora no querías saberlo –me recordó.

-He cambiado de opinión.

-¿Estás segura?

-Completamente. Cuéntamelo todo.

-No hay mucho que contar –admitió.

-Da igual. Quiero saber lo que quieras decirme. Soy toda oídos.

Edward permaneció unos segundos en silencio, y, finalmente, después, comenzó un pequeño y conciso discurso.

-Justo después de que te fueras, y cuando digo _justo_, me refiero a segundos después, Bella y yo comenzamos a hablar. Ella… bueno, ella en principio quiso besarme.

-Ya lo sé –dije rechinando los dientes-. Os vi.

-¿Cómo que nos viste?

-Sí, nada más bajarse del coche, os vi abrazaros y besaros –las palabras salieron de mi boca tremendamente afiladas, pinchándome la lengua y las encías.

-¿Besarnos? –preguntó Edward enarcando una ceja.

-Ajá.

-Yo no la besé.

-Dilo como quieras. Te besó ella a ti y tú no te resististe.

-No, tampoco fue así.

-¡Edward! –pronuncié su nombre como un reproche-. Os vi. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo? No sé si intentas engañarme o suavizarme la situación para que me resulte menos incómoda, pero os vi. No intentes convencerme de lo contrario.

-Pues debes tener alucinaciones, porque no la besé.

Bufé como un gato y me crucé de brazos.

-Evelyn, no te enfades. No tienes razón. Odio decírtelo, pero estás equivocada.

Se recostó a mi lado y depositó la cabeza entre mis piernas. Miró hacia arriba y derritió mi voluntad con aquel par de magníficos ojazos metálicos.

-Si estoy equivocada, explícame cómo puede ser. Porque os vi.

-A ver, rememora la escena –me pidió.

El momento cobró vida en mi mente, detrás de mis retinas, y volví a encontrarme en la habitación de Jasper y Alice, espiando a Edward a través de la ventana en su reencuentro con Bella Swan. La volví a ver bajarse de su furgoneta roja, caminar hasta él y rodearlo con los brazos después de unos segundos de mutua indecisión. Mi memoria era una malnacida: conservaba a la perfección aquella imagen y sin embargo a veces no podía recordar las letras de mis canciones favoritas. Parpadeé cuando la escena se acabó en mi mente, con su beso y mi retirada hasta el fondo de la habitación de la casa de los Cullen.

Miré a Edward y lo vi muy concentrado, aunque seguía apoyado en mi regazo. Al cabo de un minuto pestañeó y levantó las pupilas para mirarme con una mirada resuelta, como quien acaba de resolver un problema de matemáticas después de grandes esfuerzos.

-Ya está –dijo-. Esa parte te la has inventado.

-¿Cuál?

-El beso. No lo hubo.

-¿Cómo que no? ¿Me estás llamando loca?

Edward se rió y arrugó un poco los ojos.

-No, evidentemente. Estás loca, pero procuro no decírtelo mucho –retuvo mis manos para evitar que le diese un pellizco y las besó-. No-me-pegues. Te harás daño –levantó mi mano derecha escayolada.

Contuve el aliento y asentí.

-Vale. Volvamos a la discusión. ¿Dices que me lo he inventado?

-Sí. Tú lo único que viste fue a Bella intentando besarme… La viste acercándose a mí.

-Se puso de puntillas y acercó sus labios a los tuyos –dije.

-Sí. Pero el beso es fruto de tu imaginación –me contestó, muy seguro de lo que decía, e igualmente sincero.

-¿Qué? –estaba estupefacta.

-Has creado una imagen mental de lo que no viste, a partir de lo que supusiste que ocurrió. Pero es una imagen errónea. La has alimentado durante todo este tiempo, subconscientemente, y has acabado por creer que así fue.

-¿No la besaste?

-No. ¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho ya? Créeme, Evelyn… No.

-¿Pero entonces? ¿Por qué seguiste con ella? ¿Por qué no me retuviste? ¿Por qué me rechazaste?

-Quisiste irte y te dejé marchar. Bella y yo hablamos durante un par de días, y finalmente llegamos a una conclusión absolutamente lógica, aunque impredecible.

-Ni siquiera tu hermana se lo esperaba, ¿a que no? Hablé con Alice y me confesó que os veía juntos, y a mí, sufriendo.

-Tienes razón, ni siquiera ella lo vio, pero sucedió así, y aquí estoy –besó mis manos.

-¿Y cuál fue esa conclusión? –pregunté.

_La_ respuesta estaba a punto de llegar.

-Fue una pura ecuación matemática. Simple lógica –contestó.

-Últimamente abusas mucho de ese adjetivo –le acusé.

Sonrió ante aquello y siguió hablando.

-Verás. Si hubiésemos sido más egoístas, no nos habríamos dado cuenta de que el mundo no éramos nosotros dos. Me refiero a Bella y a mí. Había más personas a nuestro alrededor a las que nuestras decisiones podían dañar. A ti –me tocó la punta de la nariz con el dedo índice-. Y a Jacob Black.

-¿Jacob Black? –inquirí-. ¿El que…?

-Sí, el que provocó la ruptura de mi relación con Bella Swan. El hombre lobo.

-Ah –musité. Mucha información amoroso-mitológica en unos segundos. Boqueé en busca de aire y después dije-: Vale, puedes seguir.

-No éramos dos: éramos cuatro.

-¿Jacob, Bella, tú y yo? –pregunté.

-Sí. De una manera u otra, las decisiones que sólo uno tomara, afectaban al resto.

-Así es. Tu decisión de abandonarme me destrozó y la hizo feliz a ella. No sé cómo se lo debió tomar el señor Black, pero supongo que no le haría ninguna gracia, tampoco.

-Evelyn, estamos hablando seriamente. Para empezar, yo no te abandoné. Te he cuidado durante todo este tiempo, a tus espaldas.

-Ya, pero suponiendo que eso fuera verdad, yo no lo sabía y creía que me habías dejado, así que cuenta igualmente como abandono. Me provocó el mismo sufrimiento, ¿no?

-Supongo que sí. Pero ahora déjame seguir con la explicación… por favor.

-Adelante –accedí.

-Esto empezó como una historia de amor de dos, como todas las historias de amor. Después, se convirtió en un triángulo amoroso cuando Jacob Black se enamoró de Bella, y terminó siendo un cuarteto cuando yo te conocí a ti. Verás: Jacob ama a Bella, Bella nos ama a los dos, yo os amo a las dos, y tú me amas a mí.

Se calló durante unos segundos para dejarme asimilar todo aquello. Después, moví afirmativamente la cabeza y siguió.

-Si Bella y yo permanecíamos juntos, crearíamos un vínculo feliz, pero destruiríamos la vida de dos personas: Jacob y tú. Si tomábamos la otra decisión, dos personas serían felices por completo, y nosotros dos… -se refería a Bella y a él- también podríamos ser felices. Como ves, es un asunto de pura ló-gi-ca. Prometo no volver a usar esa palabra en lo que me queda de existencia –bromeó para relajar al ambiente.

-¿Sólo he sido la opción más justa? ¿Podrías haber elegido vivir con la otra, y también habrías sido feliz? ¿Me estás diciendo que te daba igual con quién quedarte, y que sólo me elegiste a mí porque sabías que no tenía otro pretendiente? ¿Por pena?

Edward abrió mucho los ojos, formó con los labios una gran "o" y dijo:

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-Vamos a ver, Evelyn. ¿Qué habrías hecho tú? ¿Condenar a la persona que menos se lo merecía a ser infeliz? Tú eres la única que no ha hecho daño a otros. No te merecías salir mal parada.

-Entonces me has elegido por no sentirte mal contigo mismo.

-Te he elegido porque te quiero –me dijo.

-Pero también la quieres a ella. Lo acabas de decir.

-Sí.

-Entonces sólo te quedas conmigo porque Bella puede ser feliz con Jacob Black, y yo soy una abandonada. Sólo querías arreglar las cosas con ella.

-Te estás equivocando, y mucho –me avisó-. Estoy contigo, intentando reconquistarte porque te quiero. A Bella también, pero de una manera distinta.

-Eso no me sirve –me quejé al tiempo que comenzaba a notar las lágrimas cayéndome de los ojos.

Como él seguía acostado sobre mis piernas, mis lágrimas gotearon sobre sus pálidas mejillas.

Se levantó y me miró a los ojos.

-¿Por qué no lo ves así? Te he elegido a ti porque te quiero más.

-¿Más? –pregunté.

-Mucho más. Soy egoísta, Evelyn. Lo quiera o no, tengo que reconocer que lo soy. Y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. Así pues, ¿por qué no aplicas mis defectos a este caso? Sinceramente, no habría sido capaz de obrar correctamente y de volver a por ti si no te quisiera. No me era indiferente quedarme con una o con otra. Me fastidia la sola comparación. Tú quieres a Gabriel –soltó de pronto-.

Hipé de la impresión, la imagen del chico rubio a medio vestir en casa de Julia me atacó los ojos y apreté los labios, enfadada con Edward.

-¿Por qué dices eso ahora?

-Lo quieres. De alguna manera u otra, lo quieres.

-Como amigo –me defendí.

-Ya lo sé. Como amigo y algo más. No es un simple amigo, ¿a que no? De lo contrario te habría dado igual encontrártelo así con tu mejor amiga.

-No. No lo quiero. Lo aprecio, pero no lo besaría.

-Sí que lo harías –me reprochó.

-¡Eso no es verdad! –chillé-. Ha intentado besarme durante mucho tiempo y siempre le he rechazado, así que no me digas lo que haría o lo que no –le amenacé.

Entonces, de pronto, Edward esbozó una sonrisa tranquila y me palmeó la espalda.

-¿A que molesta que te digan lo que sientes y lo que no, como si lo supieran mejor que tú? –me dijo.

Me mordí la lengua para no chillarle y encorvé los hombros, huraña.

-Vale, lo que tú digas: me quieres más a mí.

De pronto, aquellas palabras cobraron fuerza y crecieron hasta nublarme la vista y llenar cada rincón de mi cuerpo.

-Me quieres más a mí –dije, maravillada.

-Sí.

-¿Más que a nadie? –pregunté entrecerrando los ojos por miedo a una respuesta negativa.

-Más que a nadie. Por encima de todas las cosas, te quiero a ti, Evelyn.

-Suena bien.

.

La habitación estaba profundamente helada, sólo que la acalorada discusión no me había permitido darme cuenta de ello como era debido. Parecía que lo hubiesen hecho adrede. Hacía un frío de muerte, más incluso que en la calle. A mediodía, cuando se suponía que el sol, aunque tras las nubes, ya debería haber caldeado algo el ambiente, seguía helando de una manera que no parecía corresponder ni con Nueva York. Y por muy especial, sensual y estupendo que fuese tener al vampiro más guapo del mundo abrazado a tu cintura, no era la mejor estación del año.

Edward se dio cuenta de ello y encendió la calefacción, pidió que le trajesen dos juegos de ropa de cama más y también preparó el jacuzzi.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando me dijo:

-Llevo un montón de tiempo en esta habitación y no lo había usado todavía. ¿Lo estrenamos?

Miré las humeantes burbujas, después a Edward, después el agua, otra vez a Edward, volví a mirar el agua…

-Estás indecisa.

-No sabes cuánto.

-Ya sabes… tienes frío… estamos solos…

-Vale, me has convencido.

Edward hizo el signo de la victoria con los dedos y salió del cuarto de baño. Después volvió con dos bañadores, y pude seguir respirando. Me había imaginado que nos íbamos a meter en el agua… Qué va. Si hubiese visto a Edward desnudo, me habría muerto antes de poder quitarme la ropa.

Cerré la puerta y me quedé a solas con mi reflejo mientras él se cambiaba en el dormitorio. Exceptuando mi brazo escayolado –parecía imposible estar sana junto a Edward, como un precio que hubiera que pagar por su compañía- y mis pómulos, que ya no sangraban pero estaban amoratados, el espejo me devolvía aquella vez una imagen mucho más amable. Tener un cuerpo tan perfecto como el de Edward era algo absolutamente imposible, pero ahora ya no existía una diferencia tan abismal entre nosotros. Me puse el bañador negro.

-Siempre has sido preciosa –me dijo Edward desde fuera.

-¡Déjame a solas con mis pensamientos, vampiro entrometido! –le reñí riéndome, y le abrí la puerta.

En el cuarto de baño entró un torso perfecto, blanco como la cal y cuyos músculos se marcaban como si estuviese en tensión, haciendo ejercicio.

-Tendrías que protagonizas la portada de Sports Illustrated –me dijo Edward completamente embelesado. Tomó mi mano y la levantó por encima de mi cabeza. Me hizo girar sobre mí misma, como una bailarina, al tiempo que me examinaba concienzudamente-. ¿Te has propuesto batir los récords sobre la _adorabilidad_? –me preguntó.

-¿Y tú te has propuesto ganar el título al hombre más empalagoso del mundo?

-¡Sí! ¿Cómo lo has adivinado?

-¡Edward! –me reí.

Me llevó de la mano hasta el jacuzzi, metió un pie y dijo:

-Creo que la temperatura es correcta.

Entró y estiró de mis manos, obligándome a meterme junto a él. Las burbujas calientes comenzaron a chispear en mi piel, electrizándome cada poro. Pero la sensación del agua incandescente lamiéndome las piernas y el vientre no era nada comparado con el hecho de tener los labios de Edward bajo mi oreja, susurrándome directamente en los tímpanos.

-Vamos a hundirnos –me dijo.

Contó hasta tres para darme tiempo a hinchar los pulmones de aire y nos escondimos bajo el agua. El jacuzzi resultó ser bastante más espacioso y profundo de lo que parecía en un principio. Abrí los ojos un momento y vi diminutas burbujitas escapando de mi nariz, y después, tras ellas, a Edward, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, mirándome. Permanecí medio minuto bajo el agua, admirando su perfección y abrasándome los ojos. Comencé a sentir que me faltaba el aire y me dispuse a sacar la cabeza la superficie, pero Edward me retuvo bajo el agua, como si quisiera ahogarme, y sentí una oleada de pánico al ver que no podía respirar. Sin embargo, él me calmó al instante. Pegó sus labios a los míos y me hizo tomar el aire que él había estado reteniendo en sus propios pulmones. Respiré de él con desesperación, y cuando ya había calmado mi necesidad de oxígeno, satisfice otra. Fue culpa del momento, lo sé. Con la cabeza fría –nunca mejor dicho- no le habría besado de ese modo. No le habría besado de esa manera tan salvaje.

Me pegué a él con tanta fuerza que hice ventosa y soldé mi boca a la suya. Tragué agua y se me escapó el aire, de manera que me atraganté y tosí, pero no salí a la superficie. Las corrientes de agua cálida del jacuzzi me azotaron en la cara mientras me dediqué a tomar las medidas de su espalda con las manos. Agoté la reserva de aire de sus pulmones y comencé a convulsionarme, pero no quise dejarle. Besé sus labios como si no los conociera, explorándolos milímetro a milímetro, midiéndolos y evaluándolos. Los había echado de menos.

Las manos de Edward se deslizaron por mi rostro, por mi cuello, por mis hombros, por mis costillas, por mi vientre, por mis caderas, por mis muslos. Y subieron. Por mis piernas, por mi espalda, por mi columna, por mis brazos, de nuevo hasta mi frente. Entrelazó los dedos tras mi nuca, acercándome aún más a él, profundizando el beso.

Y el agua me entró por las fosas nasales y se acumuló en mi garganta.

Edward me sacó de golpe y me hizo el boca a boca.

Escupí un par de veces y recosté la cabeza sobre el borde de la bañera con los ojos cerrados.

-Nos hemos dejado llevar –dijo Edward.

-Aún podríamos haber ido más lejos.

-Mejor en otro momento. Cuando no tengas que preocuparte de mí y de respirar.

-Siempre tengo problemas para respirar cuando estás cerca –le halagué.

-Si necesitara oxígeno, a mí me pasaría lo mismo contigo.

Nos quedamos en silencio un instante.

-Supongo que ya lo sabes, pero la escayola del brazo se te ha…

Abrí los ojos y la miré. Aún estaba intacta, o eso parecía en un principio, pero se había humedecido y no duraría mucho.

-Se ha echado a perder –asentí-. ¡Bueno! No importa. Ha valido la pena. Y aún sería mejor si lo repitiésemos –le animé batiendo las pestañas.

Edward me pasó la mano por la cara para retirarme el pelo y me lo enganchó tras la nuca. Me contempló largo rato y después me besó fugazmente.

-Soy muy bueno –bromeó-. Te hago cambiar de opinión a marchas forzadas. No querías que te besase y ahora casi te suicidas por mí.

-Me lo jugaría todo por un beso tuyo –le dije.

-Yo también, pero será mejor que no lo hagas. Puedes tener gratis todos los besos que quieras.

Le sonreí, inspiré fuertemente y dije:

-Vamos a terminar de estropear la escayola.

Metí la cabeza bajo el agua y Edward me siguió. Y volvimos a hacerlo.

.

Después, mientras yo terminaba de reestablecer mis pulsaciones, Edward cogió un cepillo, me colocó directamente bajo la luz del cuarto de baño y comenzó a peinar mis cabellos, mechón a mechón, pelo a pelo. Conforme fue retirando la humedad, mi melena recobró el brillo y el color. Me recogí el pelo en una coleta con las manos y la retorcí, y comparé el tono de mi pelo con el de Edward. Se parecía mucho. No era tan intenso, pero se parecía.

-Me gustabas más de pelirroja –me dijo-. Aunque estás guapa con todos los colores.

-No es un tinte duradero –lo tranquilicé-. Se irá en un par de lavados.

-Ah, pues vamos otra vez al jacuzzi a recuperar tu rojo natural.

Alcé las manos a modo de protesta.

-¡No! Creo que mi corazón ya se ha esforzado bastante por hoy. ¿Tú sabes lo que le he hecho al pobre? –me puse la mano sobre el pecho-. Ha estado inerte durante meses y ahora de repente vuelve su estimulante número uno.

Edward me dedicó una sonrisa y agachó la cabeza.

-Haremos algo que requiera menos esfuerzo, entonces.

Me cogió en brazos y me llevó hasta la cama. Allí, acabó de secarme todas las gotas que aún perlaban mi piel con besos. Me tapó con mil mantas y se abrazó a mí, como un koala a la espalda de su madre.

-Evelyn Parker –dijo.

-Presente. ¿Qué?

-Nada. Sólo estaba probando.

-¿El qué?

-Esto: Hola, Carlisle, Esme. Ya la conocéis y ya sabéis todo el daño que le he hecho, pero aún así, es tan maravillosa que me ha perdonado y estamos juntos de nuevo. Es Evelyn Parker y quiero que se quede para siempre conmigo.

La sangre subió a mis mejillas.

-¿Estabas ensayando una presentación formal? –pregunté, extasiada.

-Sí. Lo mismo que deberías hacer tú.

-Pero… yo no quiero que mis padres te conozcan… No te enfades, por favor, pero… no sé… no…

-Cuando a ti te parezca el momento oportuno, a mí me lo parecerá también. No voy a presionarte, eso no está bien. De todas formas, no estaría de más que dentro de poco viajásemos a Alaska.

-¿Alaska? ¿Qué hay en Alaska, además de osos Grizzly, petróleo y hielo? –pregunté.

-Toda mi familia. Se mudaron en verano.

-¿Sí? ¿Por qué?

-La única razón por la que permanecíamos en Forks era Bella, y habiéndose acabado todo… Era la oportunidad perfecta para abandonar el pueblo. De todas maneras, lo tendríamos que haber hecho antes o después. Ya llevábamos un tiempo y la gente acaba por darse cuenta de que no envejeces.

-Alaska… no puedo imaginármelo. Si aquí me estoy muriendo de frío… ¡Alaska en invierno! –exclamé.

-Podemos esperar a la primavera, o pueden venir ellos. No tengas prisa –me calmó Edward.

-Claro, tratándose de vampiros, ¡a quién le importan un par de meses!

-Es una ventaja.

-No lo es. En un par de meses cumpliré diecisiete años.

-Y no sabes el regalo que te espera –dijo Edward-. Ya lo tengo pensado.

No le hice caso, pues no pensaba aceptar ni un solo regalo de él.

-No quiero cumplir diecisiete años –le avisé.

-Pues lo vas a hacer.

-Pues no quiero.

-Pues lo siento.

-Pues yo no.

-No seas niña, Evelyn.

-De eso se trata, ¡quiero ser una niña para siempre!

-Entonces tienes que engatusar a Peter Pan, no a mí.

Refunfuñé e intenté cruzarme de brazos, pero tenía tantas mantas encima y el cuerpo de Edward me aplastaba tanto que sólo hice un movimiento inútil y acabé por dejarlo, pues la mano podía llegar a dolerme mucho.

-¿Te has enfadado? –me preguntó.

-No te entiendo. No sé por qué no quieres que yo sea como tú.

-¡Pero si no sabes nada!

-Pues explícamelo.

-No.

-¿Por qué no? –me quejé.

-Porque entonces tendrías motivos para intentar convencerme.

-No quieres que esté a tu lado. Quieres jugar conmigo durante un tiempo y luego, cuando me haya muerto, ir a por otra –le acusé.

-¡Qué tontería más grande acabas de decir! Y lo peor es que lo has hecho adrede.

-Claro que ha sido adrede. Ya no sé cómo convencerte para que me cuentes qué eres, qué secretos desconozco, y qué tengo que hacer para convertirme en un vampiro.

Edward apretó los dientes.

-Me tienen que morder, ¿no?

-No –contestó.

-Vale, sí. Morder y dejar vivo, lo dijiste. ¿Vas a morderme?

-Ni loco.

-¿Pero por qué?

-No quiero hablar de esto, Evelyn. No puedes estar intentando convencerme el mismo día que nos reencontramos. No puedes tomar decisiones tan a la ligera.

-No me hables como si fuera una cría inmadura.

-Cuando me pides cosas tan descabelladas, lo pareces.

-Pues qué bien.

-¿Podemos dejar de discutir?

-Conviérteme y dejaré de quejarme.

-¿Qué es lo que te atrae tanto del vampirismo, a ver?

-Quiero ser como tú.

-Y yo quiero ser como tú, pero desgraciadamente los humanos no podéis transformar a los vampiros en seres normales. Si me mordieras, te romperías los dientes y no llegaríamos a ningún sitio.

-Exacto. Quiero estar contigo a todos los niveles, para siempre. Y como tú no puedes ser como yo, yo quiero ser como tú.

-Pues… lo siento –dijo, esta vez realmente apenado.

Aumentó la fuerza de su abrazó y me besó la nuca con sus fríos labios.

Suspiré, abatida.

_Seguiré molestándote con esto hasta conseguir lo que quiero, Edward Cullen. _

Asintió a mi espalda y clavó con más fuerza la boca en mi cuello.

Dormí durante algunos minutos, y me despertó el sonido de mi móvil.

-Mucho estaban tardando –dijo Edward, y me colocó el teléfono sobre la oreja-. Son tus padres.

Descolgué.

-¿Diga? –pregunté con voz delatora de mi adormecimiento.

-¡Evelyn! ¿Dónde estás? Julia me ha llamado hace una hora, pero cuando he ido a recogerte a su casa, ¡no ha sabido explicarme adónde habías ido! ¿Dónde estás?

-Estoy… -miré a Edward en busca de ayuda.

-Dile la verdad –susurró.

-Estoy…. –tartamudeé-. Estoy saliendo del hospital. Voy hacia casa.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? Hemos llegado a casa, cariño, está la policía, y la puerta…

-¿Qué ha pasado? –pregunté, falsamente sorprendida.

-Creemos que han entrado a robar. Hay sangre en la entrada… La policía…

-La sangre es mía, mamá. Me he caído.

Me empecé a dar cuenta de que mi plan tenía muchísimas lagunas. ¿Me había roto la mano y reventado los pómulos contra el suelo y había ido antes a ver a mi amiga que al hospital? ¿Yo sola? Se me estaba viniendo el mundo encima. No superaría ningún interrogatorio.

-No, no lo harías –me dijo Edward al oído-. Lo único que puede salvarte ahora es decir la verdad.

-Cállate –le solté-. No, no te decía a ti, mamá. Ya voy hacia casa. Ahora te lo explico.

Colgué y me levanté de la cama de un salto, empujando las sábanas y los brazos de Edward. Comencé a vestirme a toda velocidad, me calcé los zapatos y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Edward me siguió durante el trayecto de la habitación al ascensor, y bajamos en silencio, mirando los números rojos de la pantallita descender conforme nos acercábamos a la planta baja. Nos metimos en el Volvo y condujimos hasta mi casa.

Aproveché que nos detuvimos en un semáforo para preparar una explicación. Edward estaba misteriosamente callado, no me ofrecía ningún plan genial que pudiera salvarme el culo.

_Estúpida, estúpida y estúpida. ¿A quién se le ocurre idear un plan tan idiota? Nadie me va a creer, y no sólo eso: si intento convencerlos, lo empeoraré todo. _

-Edward, ¿por qué no me ayudas? Al fin y al cabo, tú eres el más inteligente de los dos.

-No se me ocurre nada.

-¡Algo! ¡Lo que sea!

-Lo siento –se encogió de hombros.

El semáforo se puso en verde y seguimos con nuestra carrera de la muerte, directos hacia un buen follón.

-No son sólo mis padres; también estará la policía –me quejé-. ¿A quién le podía pasar algo así? Recupera a tu novio y fastídialo todo en el mismo día, ahora en tu tienda habitual. ¡Una guía que no se pueden perder! ¡Con fotografías y vídeos para facilitar el aprendizaje!

-Evelyn, para.

-¡Pues ayúdame! No sé qué hacer. ¿Sabes lo que puede ocurrir si la policía…?

-En realidad, hay una solución extremadamente fácil y satisfactoria.

Lo miré, esperanzada. Él seguía conduciendo, con las manos en el volante y los ojos fijos en el asfalto, devorado metro a metro por el capó.

-Hum… -murmuré.

-¿Qué?

-Estás demasiado callado.

-No quiero marearte…

-Has dicho que existe una solución fácil. ¿Cuál? –pregunté cruzando las manos-. ¡Dímela!

Se giró hacia mí.

-Pues…

Trataba de decirme algo con la mirada, era evidente, pero yo estaba demasiado histérica como para descifrar nada. Contemplé sus ojos durante segundos eternos.

-¿Estás intentando darme la solución por el código Morse? ¿Tengo que contar parpadeos largos y cortos? –pregunté.

-¡Uf! –exclamó Edward, cansado.

-¡Estoy desesperada! No juegues y dime la solución.

Edward estiró los labios, muy tenso, tratando de arrancarme la respuesta de la boca, como si tuviese que leerla de sus pupilas.

-¿Quieres… que…? ¡Un momento! ¡No! –grité.

-Es lo único que puedes hacer, Evelyn, y lo sabes.

-¡Pero, pero!

-¿Se te ocurre algo mejor? –me desafió.

-Eres un sucio manipulador.

-Y tú vas a ser una hija castigada en breves minutos si no lo haces.

-No les voy a contar la verdad –me negué-. Esa solución no me vale.

-Tú misma –dijo Edward girando el volante.

Me mordí el labio inferior y solté un bufido.

-Has estado entreteniéndome todo el rato, sabiendo lo que iba a pasar. Has forzado la situación para que me viese obligada a informarles de tu existencia, ¿a que sí?

Edward no contestó, pero no me hizo falta para saber que yo tenía razón.

-Me has dejado cometer una estupidez. Me decepcionas, Edward.

-Tú sí que me decepcionas a mí. ¿Qué hay de malo en que me presentes?

-Pues… no sé. No lo veo.

-Elige: castigo leve o grave.

-Si elijo el castigo leve, me enfadaré muchísimo contigo.

-Evelyn…

-No –me reafirmé.

-Como quieras. Son tus vacaciones, no las mías –se desentendió de mi problema.

-En realidad, ¿qué más me da? –dije, intentando autoconvencerme de que el asunto no era tan grave-. Aunque me encierren en mi habitación, vendrás a verme todas las noches. Seguiremos durmiendo juntos, y eso es lo único que me importa.

Finalmente, Edward aparcó enfrente de mi casa. Había un coche de policía, y mi madre estaba fuera, esperando mi llegada con una expresión compungida.

Me quité el cinturón de seguridad con un chasquido metálico y abrí la puerta del coche. Edward aferró mi muñeca y me retuvo dentro del vehículo.

-¿Qué les vas a decir? –me preguntó.

-No lo sé, pero no puedo tardar más. Quédate aquí, Edward. No salgas.

-No me hagas esto. No _nos_ hagas esto. Si no les dices la verdad, vas a hacer daño a las tres personas que más te quieren en el mundo. Se van a sentir traicionados. Y yo, decepcionado.

-No me hagas chantaje emocional –le supliqué-. Sabes que soy incapaz de resistirme.

Me miró con ojos tiernos y convincentes.

-Está… bien –me rendí-. Supongo que tienes razón.

Edward me lanzó una sonrisa de apoyo emocional y salió del Volvo.

Caminamos de la mano por la calle, hacia mi casa, y a medida que nos acercamos, los ojos de mi madre se salieron más y más de sus órbitas.

-Está aliviada porque estás sana y salva –me susurró.

-Eso facilitará las cosas, ¿no?

-Exacto.

-Bueno, pues allá vamos.

Dimos tres pasos más y nos quedamos de pie, delante de mi madre.

-Mamá… tengo algo que explicarte. Lo primero: él es Edward.

Me di cuenta entonces de quién había heredado mi expresión de asombro. A mi madre se le quedó la boca en la misma posición y le apareció un tic muy parecido en el ojo. Era como mirarse en un espejo del futuro. Así sería yo con cuarenta y largos, cuando mis hijos me diesen disgustos.

No fue tan mal, después de todo. Mis padres estaban tan alucinados que lo único que querían era echar a la policía de casa y conocer a Edward. Se les mezclaron las emociones y acabaron por quedarse callados y escucharon todas y cada una de mis explicaciones, sin cuestionarlas en ningún momento. .

-Creo que les he gustado –dijo Edward, totalmente feliz, mientras entrábamos en mi habitación.

-Eso no es raro, Edward. Le gustas a todo el mundo –le dije.

Me abrazó con fuerza, comprimiéndome las costillas, y me besó en la frente.

-¿Ves? Contar la verdad ha hecho que todo haya ido bien.

-Te recuerdo que mañana empieza mi castigo.

-Ya, pero como pasas mucho tiempo sola y soy sigiloso como un gato, nadie se va a enterar de que pasas los días y las noches conmigo.

-Me gusta esa perspectiva de lo que queda de vacaciones.

Me senté en el suelo y tiré de la mano de Edward hacia abajo para que hiciera lo mismo.

-No tienes cristal –comentó Edward.

-Lo rompí en un ataque de rabia, cuando no me contestaste al móvil.

-Estaba en el avión, lo siento. Te lo pagaré.

-No es necesario. No es culpa tuya, sino mía, que soy una ansiosa. ¿Quieres que te demuestre lo ansiosa que soy?

-Por favor.

Me lancé sobre Edward, y él adoptó la postura adecuada para impedir que me hiciera daño. Sujeté su cadera entre mis rodillas y me tumbé sobre él como si fuera a tomar el sol boca abajo. Él hinchó los pulmones y su pecho subió, elevándome hacia arriba en el mismo instante en el que iba a besarle.

-¡Eh! –me quejé.

Edward se rió y soltó todo el aire, de manera que volví a la misma posición de antes, apenas unos centímetros más abajo, y pude dejar caer mi boca sobre la suya. Cubrí sus labios en su totalidad, y los recorrí con la punta de la lengua. Ambos nos estremecimos. Bajé mis manos hasta su pantalón, encontré su cinturón y comencé a desabrocharlo, presa de un incontenible nerviosismo. Edward me detuvo y me colocó las manos tras la espalda. Giró sobre mí y nos quedamos al revés: él encima y yo debajo.

-¿Qué haces? –le pregunté.

Quise levantar las manos para tocarle la cara, pero me lo impidió.

-¿Qué haces tú? ¿Crees que es el momento para esto? –su voz sonaba tremendamente severa.

Me sentí muy avergonzada.

-No –admití.

Me sentía una mala mujer, por decirlo finamente.

-Lo siento. Es tu culpa. No puedes ser tan sensual y luego culpar a los demás –me excusé.

-Y tú no puedes intentar esto ahora.

-¿Y luego sí? –pregunté con los ojos brillantes.

-No. Luego tampoco.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Cuándo?

-Cuando crezcas –me contestó.

-¿Qué? –pregunté, estupefacta.

-Sólo tienes dieciséis.

-Y tú sólo tiene diecisiete.

-Yo tengo casi cien años. Soy mucho más maduro que tú.

-Pero es que… Edward, en serio, eres irresistible. No veo qué hay de malo en… -levanté la cabeza súbitamente y rocé sus labios.

-¿No has dicho que querías ser una niña para siempre? –me preguntó.

Rodé los ojos.

-Bueno… una niña con privilegios –dije tratando de sonar seductora.

-Eso no puede ser. Lo tomas o lo dejas.

-No te entiendo.

-Quieres que te transforme ahora –dijo Edward.

-¡Sí!

-Ahora mismo. No quieres cumplir diecisiete.

-Eso es.

-Pues entonces, olvídate de jueguecitos –se negó Edward.

Se levantó y se sentó en el suelo, alejado de mí.

-Me estás diciendo que si me niego a crecer… jamás… ¿eso?

-Sí.

Se me escapó un soplido por el impacto de sus palabras. El chico más sexy del mundo tenía que ser casto y tenía que tocarme a mí. ¿Por qué los buenos tenían que ser tan malos?

-Estarás de broma. ¿Te niegas a transformarme en lo que tú eres si no crezco? ¿Hasta cuándo?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

-Eres cruel –le acusé.

-Elige: vida vampírica o vida humana, con todo lo que ello conlleva.

-Eso no es justo. ¿Cuánto tendría que esperar para…?

-Ser mayor de edad, al menos –me contestó.

-¿Mayor de edad? ¿Mayor que tú? –balbuceé.

-Exactamente.

-¿Tengo que esperarme dos años? ¿Dos largos y dolorosos años?

Edward asintió.

-¡Eso no puede ser! ¿Desde cuándo eres tan puritano?

-Siempre lo he sido, Evelyn. Nunca habíamos llegado tan lejos.

-Yo creo que ya lo habíamos intentado con anterioridad, pero mis problemas cardíacos, que por cierto son culpa tuya, lo habían impedido.

Edward pareció ofendido.

-Pues te equivocas de cabo a rabo. Jamás he pensado en llegar a ese punto contigo. No ahora. No así.

Suspiré con fuerza.

-Entonces, tu condición es que crezca. Dos años.

-Sí.

-¿Crecer dos años? ¿Y después lo tendré todo? ¿Te tendré a ti y me transformarás?

-Dentro de dos años, lo primero, sí. Lo segundo, no lo sé.

-Eso no es válido.

-Es lo único que puedo ofrecerte de momento.

-¡De momento! –intenté pillarle con sus propias palabras.

Me acerqué sibilinamente hacia él y me situé a su lado. Besé su hombro y evité su mirada, tratando de parecer desinteresada. Como no pareció reacio, seguí besándole el cuello, la mandíbula, y me detuve en las comisuras de sus labios. Siguió inmóvil, perdido en sus pensamientos, así que seguí besándole y escurrí una de mis manos por el cuello de su camiseta hasta llegar a sus pectorales. Edward siguió quieto. No tenía sentido que no fuese a oponer resistencia después de todo el discurso que acababa de soltarme, a no ser que hubiese sido todo una broma. Pero me aproveché y saqué la mano de su pecho para intentar quitarle la camiseta. Sorprendentemente, levantó los brazos para facilitarme el trabajo y se quedó desnudo de torso para arriba. Siguió sin mirarme, completamente abstraído. Me coloqué delante de él, aunque no me vio o fingió no verme, y me incliné hacia él hasta que le obligué a tumbarse boca arriba. Acaricié sus hombros y besé sus clavículas, anonadada por su perfección. Era perfecto y era mío.

Conté sus abdominales, me senté sobre su vientre, sacudí la cabeza a un lado para retirarme el pelo y comencé a hacer florituras con la lengua en su cuello. ¿Estaba mi vampiro en un estado de shock, o algo parecido? Estaba junto a mí en cuerpo, pero no en mente. Aunque claro, a mí en ese momento me interesaba más su cuerpo que otra cosa, aunque me avergüence reconocerlo…

Arrastré las manos hacia abajo hasta localizar de nuevo su cinturón, y entonces mis esperanzas de desvanecieron, pues sus manos se cerraron como unas frías esposas alrededor de mis muñecas y sus ojos volvieron a cobrar vida para mirarme con acritud.

-No.

-Eres malo.

-Tú eres peor. Aquí el que está pasándolo mal, soy yo. No me lo pongas más difícil. Lo hago por tu bien.

Fruncí los labios y me bajé de sus caderas.

El móvil sonó en mi bolsillo.

-Esto no acaba aquí –le avisé antes de contestar.

-Lo sé, lo sé.

**CAPÍTULO 14**

Me apoyé en el marco de la ventana y contesté.

-¿Julia?

-Soy yo, Evelyn –me respondió con un hilo de voz, claramente sofocada-. Sólo quería saber si está todo bien.

-He tenido bastante suerte. Se lo he contado todo, es decir, la verdad, y aunque estoy castigada, no es nada grave.

-Me alegro –dijo, con total sinceridad. Se quedó callada, dudando entre colgar o mantener la conversación.

-No estoy enfadada –me apresuré a decir-. No me esperaba algo así, pero no estoy enfadada.

Se relajó al instante.

-¡Vaya! Menos mal… Estaba preocupadísima. Creía que no me volverías a hablar.

-¿Por qué habría hecho tal cosa?

-Bueno… Gabriel… -titubeó.

-¿Estás con él?

-No, ya se ha ido. Vino a casa destrozado, y le hablé de Edward… no le dije nada importante, tan sólo que era tu exnovio y que ahora quería volver contigo… y empezó a llorar, Evelyn.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, así que no dije nada.

-Estaba enamorado de ti y aunque has estado meses resistiéndote, él aún albergaba esperanzas… no era muy inteligente por su parte, pero ya sabes cómo es el amor…

_Sí, lo sé mejor que nadie_, pensé mirando a Edward por el rabillo del ojo.

-Pues intenté consolarle y…

-Le consolaste como mejor sabes –contesté sin poder ocultar mi rechazo.

-¡Ah! Estás enfadada. Me habías dicho que no.

-No estoy enfadada, de verdad…

_Estoy celosa…_ Miré a Edward.

-De verdad –insistí-. Es más, te lo voy a demostrar. ¿Vamos a comer juntos? Así verás que no tengo ningún problema.

-Eh… ¿_Juntos_ incluye a Edward?

-No.

-Vale, mejor. No te lo tomes a mal, pero tu novio me pone nerviosa.

-No pasa nada. Una pregunta…

-Dime.

-¿Qué hay ahora entre Gabriel y tú?

-Nada. Somos amigos. Como antes.

-Ya, vale.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Preferirías que saliera con él?

-Preferiría que fueseis felices los dos, con la persona adecuada.

-Oh, quieres que consigamos un Edward…

-Algo así. No encontraríais nunca a alguien tan maravilloso, pero con que se le parezca un poquito, sería suficiente –bromeé.

-¡Habló la novia enamorada! –se rió Julia-. No, ahora hablando de verdad… Gabriel y yo no podemos ser otra cosa que amigos.

-A mí me da igual. Sólo quiero que mi mejor amiga sea feliz.

-¡Lo soy! Gabriel hace unas cosas que…

-¡Calla! No quiero saberlo –la interrumpí, con el corazón a cien.

-No te lo iba a decir, tonta.

-Tengo que dejarte. Mi castigo empieza ya mismo. Creo que van a prohibirme ver a Edward…

-Lo siento –me compadeció Julia.

-¡Bah! Pienso verle de todas formas, así que…

-¡Eh! Antes de que cuelgues… ¿Qué es exactamente lo que has hecho para que te castiguen?

-Edward vino a verme, me caí, se me abrieron los pómulos, forzó la puerta, le pegué, me rompí la mano, fuimos al médico… y el resto ya lo sabes.

-Bonita escena debieron encontrarse tus padres. La puerta rota, una hija desaparecida, un rastro de sangre…

-Les hizo mucha ilusión. No se lo esperaban –me reí.

-Bueno… feliz reencuentro… y que te sea leve el castigo.

-Gracias. Dile a Gabriel que no estoy enfadada.

-Vale, adiós.

-Adiós –y colgué.

Me di la vuelta en el mismo instante en el que escuché los pasos de mi padre en el pasillo. Edward se levantó de la cama y se colocó a mi lado, me cogió la mano izquierda, me besó los nudillos y me dijo:

-Así que estás celosa, ¿eh?

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Mi mejor amiga se lo pasa en grande haciendo ciertas cosas y tú a mí no me dejas ni acercarme –me quejé haciendo un mohín.

-Lo siento.

Mi padre llamó a la puerta.

-Espera, papá, no entres todavía.

Me arreglé la ropa y ayudé a Edward a volver a ponerse la camisa. Ajusté la tela a su tórax y asentí, conforme. Nos giramos hacia la entrada y antes de darle permiso a mi padre para que entrara en la habitación, le di una palmada en el trasero a Edward y contuve la risa. Él se quedó pasmado.

-Hola, papá –dije, tratando de sonar inocente.

-Hola, Evelyn –nos miró a ambos y comprobó la unión de nuestras manos-. Lamento decirte esto… Edward –probó su nombre, cómo sonaba dirigirse al novio de su hija- pero Evelyn está castigada, y tienes que irte ahora mismo. Le daremos unas pautas.

Dejé caer las cejas, repentinamente apenada. ¿Se tenía que ir ya? ¿No podía rebelarme contra mis padres?

_¡Maldita minoría de edad! ¡No me das más que problemas!_

-Bueno… te llamaré –me despedí de Edward con un beso en la mejilla y le vi salir de mi habitación.

Mi padre señaló mi cama y nos sentamos. Me esperaba una buena charla, estaba segura. Tomé aire, traté de prepararme psicológicamente y asentí, dándole pie a que comenzara.

-Como comprenderás, tu conducta no puede quedar impune después de lo que has hecho. Has cometido una grandísima irresponsabilidad, y nos has defraudado a tu madre y a mí escapándote de casa con tu novio en vez de habernos llamado. He de decir en tu defensa que el chico parece totalmente adecuado para ti, que tienes una edad en la que puedo admitir que salgas con alguien, y que por lo poco que os he visto juntos, hacéis buena pareja y él parece realmente interesado en ti. Digamos que se nota que te quiere, y eso, como padre, me alivia. No estaría tan tranquilo de saber que te estás relacionando con alguien en quien no pudiera confiar. Y al menos, Edward parece un buen chico. Además, su forma de actuar es bastante madura para su edad. En definitiva, y añadiendo el factor de la belleza, un rasgo de él que seguro que te atrae, apruebo la relación.

Sonreí, feliz.

-Gracias, papá.

-Pero –cortó mi emoción-. Estás castigada. Una semana. Puedes llamarle y puedes verle si él viene a casa y estamos nosotros presentes, pero no puedes salir y no puedes verle a solas. ¿Queda claro?

-Totalmente –me mostré sumisa y conforme.

-Está bien. Y ahora, vamos a mirar esos pómulos y esa escayola a medio romperse…

.

Un padre médico puede hacer maravillas con tus heridas, y lo mejor es que puedes pegarle puntapiés por debajo de la mesa si te hace daño, y después no tienes que volver a casa, sino que subes directamente a tu habitación y te quedas tan tranquila. Cerré la puerta y me apoyé contra la pared, sintiendo mis magulladuras. Forcé una sonrisa para comprobar hasta qué punto me dolían las mejillas y hallé el umbral de dolor. También me miré la mano y suspiré: era evidente que la presencia de Edward me dañaba. Cuando él no estaba, gozaba de una perfecta salud, y cuando volvía, acababa hecha polvo por todas partes. Pero valía la pena, desde luego. Sólo eran coincidencias, y tampoco eran del todo desagradables, pues no eran heridas extremadamente dolorosas y además me servían de excusa para que Edward siempre me cuidara con más cariño y devoción.

Cogí la postal y me la pegué al pecho. Cerré los ojos y visualicé su rostro. Había vuelto para quedarse.

Nunca sabes lo que te espera… a veces es un batacazo al doblar la esquina y a veces es el amor de tu vida implorando la reconciliación…

Marqué el número de Edward. No tuve que esperar; contestó al primer pitido.

-¿Edward? –pregunté tontamente, como si no supiera a quién había llamado, a quién pertenecía esa respiración y el motor de qué coche sonaba así.

-¿La mujer más guapa del mundo? –inquirió él.

-No, lo siento. Me he equivocado –contesté con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo han ido las cosas?

-Bien. Estoy castigada durante una semana. No puedo salir, pero tienes permiso para venir a verme cuando estén mis padres.

-Ah, o sea que vamos a pasar una semana entera juntos en tu casa.

-Eso parece –respondí, abrumada ante la idea.

-¿Voy ya para allí? Estoy dando vueltas a la manzana como un tonto. El loco de tu calle ya me ha visto pasar cuatro veces. Creo que si vuelvo a pasar por delante del banco en el que está sentado, llamará a la policía.

-Espera un minuto.

Bajé corriendo al piso de abajo y localicé a mi madre en el salón, viendo un programa de decoración.

-Mamá… -la llamé. Quitó el volumen de la televisión y me miró, a la espera-. ¿Puede Edward volver ya?

Dudó durante unos segundos que se me estiraron como el kilométrico queso de una pizza.

-Bueno –aceptó al fin.

-Gracias –contesté. Volví a ponerme el móvil en la oreja-. Edward, vuelve –le dije, aunque ya habría oído la contestación de mi madre.

-Estoy allí en trece segundos.

-¿Trece segundos exactos? –me burlé, incapaz de creer aquella precisión.

-Diez, nueve, ocho, siete, seis, cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno –llamaron a la puerta.

-Increíble –le dije al teléfono.

Eché a caminar hacia el vestíbulo y le abrí.

-Más increíble eres tú –me contestó.

-No seas zalamero –le pedí-. Me gustas más cuando me haces rabiar.

-Entonces seré totalmente odioso.

Lo llevé de la mano hasta el salón y me paré delante de mi madre.

-¿Puedo subir a mi habitación con Edward? –pregunté.

-Mejor no –respondió ella, destruyendo mis sueños-. Podéis veros bajo mi supervisión.

Me quedé boquiabierta. No podían ser tan remilgados, ¿o sí?

-¡Mamá! –me quejé, pero me callé al sentir el apretón que Edward me dio en los dedos.

-Es sólo mientras dure tu castigo, hija.

-Ah… bueno… vale.

-Podemos ver la televisión juntos, ¿qué os parece? –nos ofreció mi madre.

Levanté el labio superior en una mueca de asco, pero Edward se me adelantó.

-Me parece estupendo, señora Parker. ¿Qué le apetece ver?

-Oh, lo que vosotros queráis, claro.

Los tres nos sentamos en el sofá y comenzamos a pasar canales hasta que encontramos un documental sobre el Amazonas. Puse el volumen muy alto y nos tapé a Edward y a mí con una manta: tenía frío y a la vez quería ocultar el enrojecimiento paulatino de mis orejas, fruto de una situación extremadamente violenta que sólo a mí parecía afectarme. Transcurrieron diez minutos de programa, que versaron sobre las inundaciones y la sequía, que asolaban la región todos los años, y el efecto del cambio climático. Comencé a aburrirme, pues aunque el documental no era del todo pesado, teniendo por novio a Edward, cualquier cosa que no fuera besarle era una pérdida de tiempo. Él me miró de reojo, captó mi atención y sonrió tan levemente que sólo yo me di cuenta de que lo hacía. ¿Qué trataba de decirme?

_¿No te incomoda esta situación?_

Negó discretamente con la cabeza.

Suspiré y me acurruqué un poco más cerca de él. Mi madre lo pasó por alto.

_Hum… _

Me di cuenta de que la manta nos cubría por completo, y de que cualquier movimiento realizado bajo ella quedaría en secreto. Me reí por lo bajo ante el descubrimiento de mi trampa y deslicé una mano hacia el vientre de Edward. Encontré su ombligo y comencé a acariciarle. Él ni se inmutó. Era un mentiroso muy hábil. Si hubiera sido él quien me hubiese acariciado a mí en secreto, yo habría sido incapaz de ocultar bochornosos y escandalosos gemidos.

Y entonces Edward quiso ponerme a prueba. Movió los brazos hacia mí y cazó mi cintura con ambas manos, con tal lentitud que la manta que nos cubría no pareció abultarse ni hundirse por nuestra nueva posición. Presionó dulcemente mi abdomen y después extendió la mano. Recorrió todas y cada una de mis costillas y más tarde bajó hacia mis muslos.

-¿Queréis tomar algo? –mi madre se levantó del sofá.

-Eh… yo no… ¿Edward? –le miré, aunque sabía la respuesta.

-No, gracias.

_No, evidentemente. A no ser que tengamos algún cerdo todavía vivo por la nevera…_

-Bueno, pues yo sí –dijo mi madre, y se fue hacia la cocina.

Miré a Edward.

-Eres un pervertido. ¿No tienes un poquito de decencia? –señalé el hueco que había dejado mi madre sobre el sofá.

-Vas a ver tú lo que es la decencia –me dijo, y se lanzó hacia mí.

Nos besamos como si la vida nos fuera en ello durante un minuto, hasta que mi madre regresó a su asiento, y tuvimos que recobrar la compostura. Seguimos viendo el documental. Reanudé nuestro juego y le di un pellizco en el brazo, carantoña que él me devolvió paseando los dedos por mis muslos.

Mi madre apuró su bebida y se levantó otra vez.

-Tengo que salir un momento… En fin… puedes quedarte a solas…

-¿Papá está en el garaje, no? –me aseguré.

-Sí. Portaos bien, niños.

Nos quedamos solos, más o menos. Entrecerré los ojos, lanzándole una mirada desafiante a Edward.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? –me preguntó.

-Lo que tú no quieres.

-¡Puf! Seguro que hay mil cosas que nos apetecen a los dos.

-Y seguro que no son tan emocionantes.

-Qué sabrás tú…

-Lo mismo que tú… -tanteé el terreno.

-¿Estás preguntándome, indirectamente, por mi experiencia amatoria? –quiso saber.

-Pues… sí.

-Adivínalo –me retó.

-No me hagas esto. No seas cruel. Es muy incómodo hacerle preguntas a tu novio sobre sus experiencias en cierto campo.

-Más incómodo es contestarlas.

Le puse ojitos y batí las pestañas, intentando convencerle para que me contestara.

-Déjalo, Evelyn, es inútil. No te lo voy a decir. No es necesario.

-Ya sé que no es necesario… pero la curiosidad mató al gato.

Edward chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación.

-Va… por favor… va…

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-Sólo la verdad –contesté-. Una respuesta corta y concisa. Me basta un sí o un no. No quiero más detalles.

-Me parece aceptable… -se aclaró la garganta-. Si… si te lo digo, ¿qué harás? –bromeó.

-¡Contéstame, Edward!

-¿Qué me das a cambio de desnudar mi intimidad? –preguntó.

-Lo que quieras.

-Tendrás que contestar una pregunta igual de bochornosa –me avisó.

-Vale. Ahora, contéstame…

Edward tomó aire y dijo:

-No.

Me puse roja como un tomate y me quedé callada.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora no dices nada? –preguntó.

Sacudí la cabeza y cerré los ojos con fuerza.

-Eres muda, de acuerdo. Pero ahora tienes que contestar tú a mi pregunta.

Asentí rápidamente y escondí la cabeza bajo la manta. Edward se escondió conmigo.

-Vamos, suelta ya tu pregunta… -dije apretando los dientes. No se me ocurría qué podía querer saber, si escuchaba mis pensamientos en todo momento, pero quería pasar ese angustioso momento cuanto antes. Y lo peor de todo era que yo misma lo había provocado. Sí, Edward tenía razón: a veces era una niña.

-¿Qué te hubiese gustado que contestara? –inquirió.

Me giré para mirarle en la oscuridad de nuestro escondrijo y tensé los músculos de la mandíbula. Por algún extraño motivo, me había quedado sin saliva y los pensamientos no parecían circular correctamente por mi mente, estaba abotargada.

-Pues… por… por una parte… -intenté decir.

-Relájate. Respondas lo que respondas me voy a reír, así que no te avergüences –Edward empezó a partirse de risa.

Me sentí ofendida, a pesar de que era una simple broma para intentar quitarle hierro a la situación. En realidad, creo que me levanté y subí a mi habitación no por sentirme indignada, sino porque era la manera perfecta de escapar a su pregunta. Cerré la puerta con pestillo pegué la frente a la madera. Sentí la presencia de Edward al otro lado y temblé. Hice acopio de fuerzas y le contesté.

-Preferiría que hubieses dicho que sí, porque de esa manera significaría que eres un poco más…

-¿Hombre? –preguntó él, abatido.

-Sí. Y por otra parte prefiero tu respuesta –no- porque eso significa que estás conmigo a todos los niveles… no habría podido soportar más diferencias entre nosotros.

-Me gusta esa contestación –dijo.

-Me alegro. No ha sido tan difícil, después de todo.

Supe que sonrió, aunque la puerta no me dejaba verlo.

-¿Puedo pasar ya?

Lo dejé entrar haciéndome a un lado y le abracé. Encajé la mandíbula en el hueco entre sus pectorales y cerré los ojos.

-No te has reído –dije.

-No me reiría si eso te hiciera daño.

Comencé a empujarlo hacia la pared opuesta de la habitación, y él se dejó llevar, aunque en realidad mi fuerza debía ser equiparable a la de una suave brisa. Llegamos hasta el borde de mi cama y nos dejamos caer, él de espaldas, yo aún abrazada a él. El colchón se quejó durante unos segundos por nuestra brusca caída, y después se quedó inmóvil. Edward cogió las sábanas y me las pasó por la espalda. Arrugué los ojos y traté de quedarme dormida así. Dormir junto a él era lo más apacible que había hecho nunca, y aunque no era la hora de irse a la cama, no me importaba adelantar el momento un poco. Si despertaba y él seguía allí, me aseguraría de que su regreso no había sido un sueño.

-¿Esto va a durar para siempre? ¿De verdad? –pregunté en voz baja.

-Sí. Para siempre. De una manera u otra, para siempre. No me iré jamás.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-Sólo te quiero a ti. ¿Por qué iba a abandonar a la persona a la que más amo?

-También la quieres a ella –repliqué.

-No lo suficiente como para quedarme a su lado para siempre, como contigo.

-Bueno… de momento te creo.

Y sí, me quedé dormida. Y soñé, soñé con Edward, de nuevo.

.

Una niña de pelo negro y despeinado corría por un campo lleno de flores, de la mano de su hermano. Ambos eran pálidos, de ojos dorados y de increíble belleza, y el niño tenía el cabello del color de la miel. A su alrededor revoloteaban miles de pequeños insectos coloridos, pero los niños los ignoraban hasta que encontraban, en su camino, una brizna de hierba muy alta, de la que colgaba un capullo. Se agachaban para admirar la seda, y justo entonces, comenzaba a abrirse. De ella salía una mariposa de alas rojas, cuerpo azul y patas moteadas. Era preciosa, absolutamente hermosa, y tanto el niño como la niña se quedaban embobados viéndola. Después, alzaba el vuelo y abandonaba a los hermanos.

.

Desperté con una sonrisa en los labios. Estaba agarrotada y lo primero que hice fue ponerme en pie y estirarme. Me crujieron los músculos y las articulaciones y miré el colchón, pues esperaba encontrarlo deformado o algo parecido. Pero evidentemente la razón de mis agujetas y contracturas no era el estado de la cama, sino el hecho de haber dormido directamente sobre el pétreo cuerpo de Edward.

-Estás aquí –dije, boquiabierta.

-Donde me has dejado –contestó.

Se puso en pie y caminó hacia mí. Lo vi acercarse con lentitud, asombrada por su perfección.

-¿Qué te pasa, Evelyn? Me miras como si no me conocieras…

-Es que… acabo de despertarme y… me estoy dando cuenta de que… de que realmente vas a estar para siempre conmigo. De verdad eres mío.

-Así es.

-Me despertaré a tu lado todos los días de mi vida.

-Sí.

-Podré besarte todos los días.

-Y todos los minutos.

-Y estaremos juntos, literalmente…

Edward asintió sin poder ocultar una mueca de diversión, probablemente causada por mi repentina estupefacción. Y yo empecé a llorar.

Edward corrió a rodearme con sus brazos y besó mis mejillas, atrapando todas y cada unas de mis lágrimas. Los pómulos ya no me dolían, y cerré los ojos para concentrarme en el roce de su piel.

-Hace dos días no estabas. Hace dos días sabía que estaría sola durante toda mi vida, y ahora estás aquí, conmigo, otra vez –dije.

Edward no me contestó, tan sólo se limitó a abrazarme con más fuerza, oprimiéndome el pecho y dificultándome la respiración, pero no me importó.

-¿Cuánto he dormido?

-Cuatro horas –respondió él-. Tus padres han entrado un par de veces para vernos. La primera vez se han quedado con la boca abierta, pero no nos han molestado. He fingido que dormía y se han quedado tan pasmados con la visión de nosotros dos durmiendo que no han querido interrumpirnos. Y la segunda vez ha vuelto sólo tu padre, para asegurarse de que seguíamos durmiendo.

Me reí sobre su pecho, de manera que el sonido llegó amortiguado a sus oídos.

-Les gusto, Evelyn –me dijo.

-Claro que les gustas. A todo el mundo le gustas.

-No, no. Les gusto muchísimo. No creen que hayas tenido tanta suerte como para encontrar a alguien tan bueno como yo.

-Pensamos lo mismo, entonces.

-Sé que se equivocan: yo no soy ningún angelito, pero les parezco más que apropiado para ti. Cuando bajes al salón te van a levantar el castigo.

-Ah, ¿sí? –pregunté, entusiasmada-. ¿Por qué?

-Han estado pensando y… bueno… me he dado cuenta de que tus padres tienen una forma de ver el mundo un poquito anticuada. Es una pose que tiene ante la sociedad.

-Sí, lo sé.

-En definitiva,… creen que soy el hombre perfecto para ti y quieren que en un futuro no muy lejano te cases conmigo.

Me caí de golpe al suelo, con las rodillas por delante. La habitación, de pronto, bailaba ante mis ojos y la voz de Edward llegaba hasta mí distorsionada, con eco. Me tocó la cara mientras se reía y trató de devolverme a la realidad.

-Respira, Evelyn, respira. Tan sólo es la apreciación de tus padres. Eso no quiere decir que nos vayamos a casar –intentó calmarme.

-Ah, ¿no? –hice pucheros.

-¿Quieres casarte? –me preguntó, anonadado.

-¡Sí! Digo, ¡no!

-Sé sincera. No te avergüences. ¿Quieres casarte?

-Sí. Siempre he querido casarme, y ahora que te he conocido… -bajé la cara para ocultar mis mejillas, al rojo vivo, pero Edward sostuvo mi rostro entre sus manos y me obligó a volver a alzar la mirada.

-Hum… quieres casarte… cuanto antes… -dijo.

-Pero eso no significa que tengamos que hacerlo. Edward, por favor, no te asustes. No creas que lo que piensen mis padres tiene que condicionarte…

-Pero yo quiero casarme –repuso él.

-¿Qué?

-Tengo ya una edad…

-¿Quieres casarte, así en general, o… quieres casarte _conmigo_?

-Contigo, claro. Aunque aún puedes esperar a cumplir los dieciocho, ¿no? –preguntó.

-¡Obviamente!

-Vas a hacer muy felices a tres personas –me felicitó Edward.

-Te equivocas –dije yo, con la voz débil-. A cuatro –me puse la mano en el pecho.

-Ya tienes dos motivos para esperar dos años.

-Eh, un momento. Eso no vale. Podríamos casarnos antes.

-Y también podríamos hacerlo bien –replicó Edward.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Mayoría de edad, matrimonio y… lo que siga.

-¡Ah! Te refieres a hacerlo como conejos y al vampirismo.

Edward abrió mucho los ojos, abrumado por mi forma de hablar, pero yo no me avergoncé, pues era precisamente lo que había intentado provocar.

-No es malo llamar las cosas por su nombre –me defendí.

-No, no lo es, pero me has dejado impresionado. No pensaba que fueses a decir algo así en un momento como éste…

-Ya… hablar de matrimonio supone utilizar palabras finas y un tono de voz dulce, ¿no?

-Un poco, sí.

-Lo siento. Me corregiré: lo que deseas, querido, es esperar a que cumpla dieciocho años, celebrar una boda, consumar el matrimonio y convertirme en una criatura mitológica que bebe sangre y teme a los crucifijos.

Edward se rió.

-Evelyn: punto A: no voy a convertirte; punto B: no tememos a los crucifijos.

-¿Y al ajo?

-Tampoco. Son tonterías. Pero sigamos hablando de nuestros planes de futuro.

-¿Sabes que es muy raro tener dieciséis años y estar hablando de matrimonio con un vampiro?

-Cosas más raras se han visto –respondió Edward.

-Me da igual. Yo lo que quiero, lo tengo muy claro.

-¿Y qué quieres?

-Ser una vampiresa casada cuanto antes.

-Yo, en cambio, daría lo que fuera por ser un humano casado.

-Pero eso no puede ser, por mucho que nos gustase, así que la única manera de permanecer juntos en términos eternos es que me conviertas.

-No insistas. No voy a discutir esto. La próxima vez que hables de vampirismo contaré chistes malos –me amenazó Edward.

-¡No, por favor! ¡Chistes malos, no!

Edward se quedó callado unos instantes y después me dijo:

-Tus padres ya nos han oído. Saben que estás despierta y quieren hablar contigo a solas. Tenemos que bajar.

-Vale, vamos.

Mi madre quería hablar conmigo y mi padre, con Edward. Se llevó a Edward con él al garaje con la excusa de que quería una opinión juvenil sobre el coche. Yo me quedé en el salón con mi madre. Estaba mucho más nerviosa que yo, así que no me asusté demasiado. Cualquier castigo sería completamente inútil: Edward y yo nos lo saltaríamos sistemáticamente para estar juntos, así que no había nada que pudiera quitarme. Nos sentamos a la mesa y mi madre tardó un minuto entero en comenzar a hablar.

-Como sabes, cielo, estás castigada por tu falta de confianza y de responsabilidad.

Asentí.

-Y te hemos prohibido salir de casa o estar a solas con tu novio.

Volví a asentir.

-Pero no queremos ser un obstáculo en tu relación. Tu padre pasa mucho tiempo fuera de casa por su trabajo y yo no puedo dejar de asistir a todas las reuniones para quedarme aquí y asegurarme de que cumples tu castigo. Además, te he visto antes con él, durmiendo, y… Bueno, cariño, no pensaba que estuvieseis tan unidos. Así que para evitar malentendidos y para asegurarme de que cumplirás tu castigo, te autorizo a pasar tiempo a solas con él –me dijo. Sonreí, llena de felicidad. No significaba que ahora pudiese verle, porque lo habría hecho sí o sí, pero siempre era más agradable hacerlo sin traicionar la confianza de tus padres.

-¿Puede Edward quedarse a dormir? –pregunté.

-¿Cómo dices? No, claro que no.

-Es que está viviendo solo en Nueva York, y no me gustaría que pasase la noche a solas en su habitación del hotel…

-¿Dónde están sus padres?

-De viaje. Por eso me preguntaba si no sería mucha molestia dejarle venir a dormir a casa…

-Cariño… No.

-¿Por qué no?

-Puedo ser muy moderna en ciertos aspectos, pero en lo que se refiere a relaciones amorosas, no. No sería una buena madre si te dejara dormir con tu novio.

-Pero sólo te pido que le dejes entrar en casa. Podría dormir en el salón… -traté de sonar suplicante y desesperada, y realmente lo estaba.

Conseguí que la voluntad de mi madre se tambalease.

-¿En el sofá? –se aseguró.

-Sí, por favor.

-Tu padre tendrá que opinar –se limitó a contestar.

-Me parece bien. ¿Querías hablar de algo más?

-Sí –carraspeó-. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con tu novio?

-Eh… -no supe qué responder.

-No le has conocido estas Navidades, ¿verdad?

-No –admití.

-¿Cuánto hace que le conoces?

-Desde verano, más o menos…

-¿Me has estado ocultando una relación durante seis meses? –preguntó mi madre, escandalizada.

-¡No! Edward era mi amigo antes, y ahora somos novios –mentí.

-Ah, bueno –se tranquilizó al instante y me sentí orgullosa de mí misma. Era una mentira a medias, bastante convincente. Esperé que Edward me estuviese escuchando y le diese la misma versión a mi padre en caso de que surgiera el tema.

-¿Cómo le conociste? –me preguntó.

-En un restaurante.

-Ah, qué bien. ¿Es amigo de Julia?

-No, no se caen bien. Julia se pone nerviosa cuando está cerca de él… creo que está celosa –traté de dar una explicación a la conducta de mi mejor amiga.

-Si yo tuviera tu edad, también te tendría envidia –me confesó mi madre tocándome la mano. Se acercó a mí confidentemente, como si me fuera a contar un secreto-: ¡Es guapísimo!

-No me había dado cuenta –contesté.

-Me alegro por ti, hija, de verdad. Es lo mejor que podrías haber encontrado. Y se llama Edward Cullen, ¿no?

-Sí.

-¿De dónde es?

-De Chicago, pero el resto de su familia vive en Alaska, ahora.

-Interesante… ¡Bien! Ya he jugado bastante a la madre entrometida por hoy. Puedes ir a buscarle, pero recuerda: sigues teniendo prohibido salir de casa.

-Por supuesto –me conformé.

Abandoné la casa y entré en el garaje. Edward y mi padre mantenían una conversación bastante animada sobre motores. Mi progenitor estaba apoyado en la mesa de trabajo del fondo, rebuscando entre unos papeles, y el vampiro estaba sentado en el coche, con las piernas estiradas, y se estaba limpiando las manos con un trapo. Se había arremangado la camisa hasta los codos y tenía los brazos manchados de grasa de motor, al igual que las rodillas del vaquero.

-¿No os heláis de frío aquí? –les pregunté al entrar.

Ambos se giraron para verme y me sonrieron, aunque a mí me gustó más la sonrisa del vampiro, tan blanca, seductora y torcida. Sólo para mí.

-Ya hemos acabado de hablar. Puedes llevártelo, si quieres –me dijo mi padre, refiriéndose a Edward. Parecía satisfecho.

-Vale, papá, hasta luego –cogí de la mano a Edward y me pringué de aceite negro y maloliente, pero eso no restó autenticidad al roce de nuestras pieles. Siempre sería algo indescriptible.

-Quiero quedarme en el jardín un rato –le dije, parándome en el césped nevado.

-Hace mucho frío. Te traeré una chaqueta –me contestó él.

-No, no. No te vayas. Ven, vamos a sentarnos en la nieve.

Me dejé caer de espaldas y me hundí diez centímetros en el suelo. Cuando me levanté, había una huella gigante con la forma de mi silueta. Edward extendió los brazos y se dejó caer sobre la nieve. Cuando se levantó, había otra marca con la forma de su cuerpo en el suelo. Era más larga que la mía, y también más alta. Además, se ensanchaba a la altura de sus hombros y se estrechaba paulatinamente hasta llegar a su cadera. En cambio, yo, abrigada como estaba, no había dejado más que la forma de una morcilla con piernas y brazos. Edward soltó una carcajada.

-Escucharte es más divertido que cualquier programa de humor –me aseguró.

Intenté pellizcarle la cintura para vengarme por su intromisión en mis pensamientos, pero no hice más que lastimarme los dedos. ¿Quién habría podido pellizcar una roca? Me dejé caer de culo al suelo y él se sentó a mi lado. Entonces, me incliné hacia delante y hundí la cara en la nieve. Cuando la saqué, la sangre me palpitaba en los labios, y sentía las mejillas totalmente heladas. A continuación besé a Edward durante apenas unos segundos, y al retirarme comprobé que la sensación, en cuanto a temperatura, era la misma. Siempre había comparado el frío cuerpo del vampiro con el hielo, pero ahora acababa de comprobar que realmente estaba tan helado. Literalmente como la nieve.

-Vamos adentro: te vas a constipar –me cuidó Edward. Me cogió en brazos y me metió en casa. Me dejó sobre el sofá y encendió la chimenea en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Rápidamente empezó a arder y me perdí en la sutil danza de las llamas, entrelazándose unas con otras en continuas espirales de calor.

-¿Ves? –le pregunté a Edward, y señalé las lenguas de fuego con el dedo índice-: Se lo están pasando de muerte.

Él, por supuesto, captó al instante el doble sentido de mi frase y negó rápidamente con la cabeza, paciente.

-Quien juega con fuego, se quema –me advirtió.

-No voy a dejarlo pasar.

-Como quieras –se encogió de hombros y aprovechó para acercarme más a él.

Las estrellitas polares acumuladas en nuestro cabello se derritieron, envueltas por la súbita calidez del salón, y se suicidaron desde nuestras cabezas en forma de gotas. Me di cuenta de que Edward se había quedado embobado mirando mi pelo. Cuando se percató de mi mirada, apartó los ojos y me sonrió.

-Tengo una relación malsana con tu pelo –me dijo-. Antes, me encantaba y odiaba el color de tu cabello, al mismo tiempo. Tienes un rojo muy bonito, intenso, brillante, pero he tenido algún que otro desencuentro con pelirrojas, y nunca había tenido claro qué pensar. Pero ahora que te lo has teñido –su mirada se ensombreció me doy cuenta de que realmente me encantaba. Lo echo de menos.

-En un par de días volverá. Y entonces yo echaré de menos tener el mismo color de pelo que tú. Bueno, el mismo no, pero parecido. Me hace sentir cerca de ti.

-No puedes estar más cerca de mí de lo que ya estás –respondió, y me dio un beso en el hombro.

Apoyé la mejilla en su frente y cerré los ojos para escuchar el crepitar del fuego. Aquella sensación tan hogareña, cálida y tierna era el sentimiento navideño más puro y verdadero que había sentido jamás. Ese año, realmente había conseguido el regalo que más quería.

-Yo también –me dijo Edward.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Él levantó la cabeza.

-¿Te molesta? Puedo taparme los oídos, como te dije –se ofreció.

-No, no –suspiré-. Me gusta. No quiero que te vayas de mí.

Edward esbozó una conocida y encantadora sonrisa torcida y volvió a besarme en el hombro, pero después abrió los labios y sacó los dientes para morderme. No me hizo daño, evidentemente, pero a mí se me dispararon las pulsaciones como impulsadas por el gatillo de una pistola.

-¿Sabes de qué tendrías que trabajar? –le pregunté.

-Sorpréndeme.

-Tendrías que sustituir en los hospitales a los reanimadores cardiopulmonares. ¿Quién necesita descargas eléctricas pudiendo ponerse a cien con un mordisco tuyo?

Edward soltó un soplido que pretendía ser una risa, pero que falló en el intento, y sonó más como una burla.

-Yo no debería pisar los hospitales –repuso-. No soy como mi padre. No tengo esa habilidad, ni ese control. No podría operar a nadie, con tanta sangre… no podría controlarme. Es muy triste, sobretodo teniendo dos licenciaturas en medicina.

-¿Ya has ido a la Universidad? –pregunté.

-¡Uf!

-¡Ah! Con razón no te importaba esperar dos años, para ir conmigo. No sólo eras un vampiro, sino que además eras un vampiro universitario.

-Parece el título de una película barata.

-¿Sigues queriendo esperar dos años?

-Claro.

-No voy a cumplir los dieciocho, Edward –le avisé-. Ni siquiera voy a cumplir los diecisiete.

-Los tienes a la vuelta de la esquina, y créeme, si sabes lo que te conviene, celebrarás tu cumpleaños.

-¿Y si consigo que alguien de tu familia sea más condescendiente?

-No serías capaz de hablar con ellos. No tienes tanta confianza.

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡Pero me desespero al ver que no tienes intenciones de hacerme feliz!

-Y por lo visto tú, tampoco.

-Aún no me has explicado bien por qué no quieres que sea una vampiresa.

-Baja la voz. No quiero que seas como yo porque yo soy un monstruo. No quiero que tú también lo seas. ¿No puedes entenderme?

-No –espeté-. No eres un monstruo. Tienes defectos humanos, pero yo no veo ni dientes ni vísceras por ningún sitio. Además, toda tu familia es tan… son tan civilizados… son más humanos que la mayoría de personas.

-Mi familia –recalcó-. Hay más ahí fuera, y no son precisamente angelitos. Nosotros somos la excepción. Los demás vampiros matan, y matan personas inocentes sin ningún tipo de escrúpulo.

-Pero yo no sería así, ¿verdad? Sería como tú. Elegiría matar animales, no personas.

-Pero si te convirtiera, pasarías un período de tiempo completamente enloquecida y casi incontrolable: sólo querrías sangre. Le pasa a todo el mundo, Evelyn. Es un período inevitable, y serías una bestia asesina. Ni siquiera me harías caso a mí.

Me quedé callada ante esa nueva información.

-Querrías matar a tus padres.

-Pero… ¿ese tiempo acabaría?

-Sí, pasados un par de años.

Cogí aire y lo retuve en los pulmones antes de contestar.

-Valdría la pena. Estar contigo para siempre… pagaría cualquier precio –insistí.

-¿Y se lo harías pagar a los demás? –me preguntó Edward-. ¿Se merecen tus padres perderte? ¿Se merecen desconocidos acabar muertos en tus manos? Porque podría pasar… podrías hacerlo…

Suspiré, herida. Mis sueños cada vez parecían más difíciles de alcanzar.

-Yo lo siento mucho, Evelyn, pero hay muchos más motivos por los que mantenerte con vida que por los que convertirte en lo que soy yo.

-Tú pareces tan bueno…

-A toda mi familia le ha llevado décadas de práctica ser así. Además, soy tan bueno sólo contigo, porque a tu lado soy prácticamente inofensivo. Pero con otras personas, personas con las que no puedo relacionarme… el olor de su sangre me quema la garganta y no puedo pensar en otra cosa que en matarlos.

Di un respingo, asustada por la seriedad de sus palabras. Tragué saliva.

-Además, sería incapaz de perderte durante años. No sabes cuánto echaría de menos tu sangre, tu calor, verte dormir… no podría hacer otra cosa que intentar controlarte, continuamente. No habría lugar para los besos, ni para las caricias, ni para… ¿Entiendes? Serías un monstruo de la noche a la mañana durante un largo período de tiempo. Es tan fascinante pasar la noche contigo… cuando te despiertas, vuelvo a oírte, y lo primero que haces es pestañear, confusa, y sonríes cuando te das cuenta de que no me he ido. Y yo no quiero perder eso.

Resoplé, al borde las lágrimas.

-Y yo no quiero perderte a ti –repliqué-. Si no me conviertes, me perderás, pero para siempre. ¿Qué prefieres: que desaparezca durante años, o que desaparezca para siempre? ¡Me moriré, Edward! Me moriré y dejaré de estar a tu lado.

Él negó con la cabeza.

-¿No me quieres? –pregunté, apenada. A lo mejor era eso por lo que quería conservarme en mi forma humana, para perderme de vista pasado un tiempo.

-Claro que te quiero. Más que a nadie –contestó con sequedad.

-¿Más que a nadie? ¿Seguro? Edward, voy a hacerte una pregunta, y sé sincero al contestarla… -esperé a que aceptara-. ¿Tuviste esa conversación con Bella Swan?

Se puso tenso al instante.

-Sí –asintió.

-¿Y llegaste a la misma conclusión que conmigo? –pregunté, con el corazón a cien.

Vi su resolución tambalearse y me di cuenta de que ellos dos no habían planeado el mismo futuro. Supe que había accedido a transformarla a ella. Verlo dudar, verlo indeciso, me dio todas las respuestas.

-A ella sí la ibas a transformas –sollocé.

-En efecto –admitió.

-A ella querías retenerla a tu lado para siempre, y a mí, no.

-No sabes lo que dices. Eso no es así. Estoy contigo, recuérdalo siempre. Te quiero a ti. A ti, Evelyn Parker.

-No –sacudí la cabeza, en medio de una rabieta propia de una niña pequeña-. No me quieres. A ella la adoras, la idolatras…

Edward me cogió por las muñecas y me obligó a calmarme.

-No vuelvas a repetir eso –me dijo, amenazadoramente-. No sólo te haces daño a ti, sino que también me haces daño a mí, al cuestionar mi amor hacia ti. ¿Qué soy, Evelyn? ¿Cuál es mi mayor defecto?

-Eres un egoísta.

-¡Exacto! Con ella lo fui. ¿Por qué no te das cuenta de que precisamente, porque quiero conservarte así, viva, te quiero más? Ya he sido bastante avaricioso en mi vida pasada, y no quiero serlo también ahora. Te quiero tanto que quiero lo mejor para ti, aunque eso signifique hacerte daño. Vas a ser humana, tenlo claro.

Fruncí los labios y traté de abofetearle, pero detuve la mano en el aire a medio camino de su cara, y en vez de pegarle, le besé llorando. Desde mi corazón crecían olas de rabia, punzantes, mezcladas con corrientes de tristeza y pasión. Me agarré a su camiseta para pegarme más a él y apreté tanto mi boca contra la suya que me hice daño en la mandíbula.

-Si te sales con la tuya, moriré –le dije-. Y será culpa tuya. Tú serás mi asesino, Edward Cullen.

-Lo seré con sumo gusto, si eso significa hacer lo correcto.

-Si tanto me quieres, ¿qué harás cuando me haya muerto?

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

Suspiré, sin saber qué contestar.

-No quiero morir. Le tengo miedo a la muerte. No significaría dejar de existir, sino dejarte solo en el mundo, decirte adiós, y no quiero que eso pase. Si muero, nunca podremos estar juntos, ni aunque exista el cielo.

-Lo sé. Por eso no quiero transformarte, porque te mereces ir a él.

-Pues que sepas que si no me conviertes en una vampiresa, pecaré hasta la saciedad, hasta que me condenen al infierno.

-No lo harás. Eres buena.

-Quiero ser mala. Quiero ser mala si eso significa estar a tu lado.

Edward me dedicó una sonrisa calmada, para poner fin a nuestra discusión. Me acarició la cabeza con sus grandes y frías manos y me besó en la frente.

-Lo siento –se disculpó.

-No te vas a salir con la tuya. No está todo perdido –le avisé.

-Ya seguiremos gritándonos más adelante. Ahora, por favor, vamos a callarnos.

-Está bien –acepté.

Apoyé la cabeza sobre los muslos de Edward y él comenzó a acariciar mi espalda con movimientos lentos y continuos. Se me puso la piel de gallina, atrapé su mano y la besé.

-El amor duele –suspiró en mi oído.

-Hay amores que matan –repliqué, cerrando los ojos.

.

-No. Edward se va –desvié la mirada hacia mi novio y negué suavemente con la cabeza.

-Está bien –dijo mi madre-. Supongo que ya tendremos ocasión de comer todos juntos –sonrió.

Llevé a Edward hasta la puerta –había un obrero cambiándola-, le di un beso suave en los labios, tan leve como el roce de una brisa de verano-, le cerré la chaqueta y le dije adiós.

-Adiós, Edward. Necesito estar sola unas horas. ¿Lo entiendes? –bromeé.

-Volveré por la noche, para dormir contigo.

-Vale. Te esperaré. Hasta la noche.

Volví a la cocina, ayudé a mis padres a terminar de preparar la cena y después me senté con ellos a la mesa. Conecté el modo automático y me evadí incluso de mis propios pensamientos durante una hora. Después, subí a mi habitación e improvisé una tapa para la ventana sin cristal con una plancha de madera que solía utilizar para pintar. La pegué con celo y me senté en la cama, a esperar. Mis padres no habían querido cambiarme la ventana, para que aprendiera el valor de las cosas, pero sin embargo no habían regañado a Edward por haberlos dejado sin puerta. Y estoy segura de que no era agradecimiento por haberme salvado.

Había echado a Edward de casa para ahorrarle el mal trago –nunca mejor dicho- de tener que fingir que comía. A ninguno de los dos nos apetecía repetir otro momento bulímico en el retrete, y a mí tampoco me apetecía mentirles más a mis padres diciendo que el vampiro no podía comer porque estaba pasando una indigestión o algo parecido.

Edward volvió más o menos una hora y media después, cuando mis padres estaban a punto de acostarse. Bajé a abrirle la puerta y jugué un poco con las bisagras nuevas. Edward empezó a reírse de mí y me apartó de la puerta. Montamos toda la parafernalia: yo le di mantas y sábanas para el sofá –teníamos habitación de invitados, claro, pero mis padres se sentían más seguros si nos separaban unas largas y antiguas escaleras, que delatarían cualquier intento de aproximación nocturno con múltiples y escandalosos crujidos- y Edward sacó un pijama. Se cambió delante de mí, y yo tuve que golpearme la cabeza con la mano para volver a la realidad. La imagen del vampiro en calzoncillos era demasiado para mí, aunque no fuese nada nuevo.

Improvisé una despedida de buenas noches y subí a mi habitación. Di un portazo fuerte para dejar claro dónde estaba y me escurrí entre las sábanas. Esperé durante un par de minutos, y finalmente, Edward abrió la puerta en completo silencio. Levanté la manta para hacerle sitio y él se situó a mi lado. Le abracé, le besé la frente y el cuello hasta que me cansé –alrededor de una hora- y comencé a sentirme agotada. Rodeé el cuello de Edward con los brazos y no lo solté hasta la mañana siguiente. Como él era más alto que yo, aprovechó el desnivel para pasar la noche con la cabeza pegada a mi pecho, contando los latidos de mi corazón.


	8. Capítulo 15 y 16

**CAPÍTULO 15**

Yo no era una persona propensa a recordar mis propios sueños cuando me despertaba. Es más, creo que la mayoría de noches tenía encefalograma plano, pero junto a Edward era distinto. Supongo que me estimulaba tanto, en todos los sentidos, que incluso propiciaba mis sueños. Y aquella noche, la primera que pasé a su lado después de su regreso, soñé con él. Dos sueños en un mismo día es un promedio bastante elevado.

Edward caminaba por la playa, y dejaba unas huellas tan profundas que parecía que o bien estaba haciendo fuerza y empeñándose en dejar claro el camino que seguía, o bien pesaba tres veces más de lo que aparentaba. Yo caminaba tras él, poniendo los pies en sus huellas, una sensación más que familiar. El sol se elevaba lentamente por el este. Primero aparecía una esfera blanquecina y brillante sobre el mar, y comenzaba a ascender a un ritmo imposiblemente lento, hasta que finalmente coronaba el cielo y lo regaba todo con miles y miles de rayos de luz. Entonces, cuando el sol ya había salido y podía depositar mi atención de nuevo en Edward, él ya no estaba. En su lugar había un vampiro que revoloteaba y huía de la luz solar. Un animal, un murciélago vampiro, con alas de piel negra y huesecillos marcados por su diminuto cuerpo de roedor alado. Soltaba pequeños chillidos que resultaban de lo más cómicos.

Empecé a reírme ante aquella ridícula visión, y me convulsioné fuera de mis sueños. Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que me había estado riendo a carcajadas, y Edward me miraba con una expresión aturdida.

-¿Qué te pasa? –me preguntó.

Comenzó a acariciarme la mejilla con el dedo índice, el mismo movimiento que efectúas para pulsar un botón, y después me sonrió.

-¿Un murciélago? ¿Así me has visto? –me preguntó mientras yo retenía la imagen en mi mente, para enseñársela sin palabras.

Asentí y volví a buscar mi posición entre sus brazos para conciliar el sueño de nuevo.

-Me olvidaba –le avisé.

-¿De qué?

Oculté una sonrisa y deslicé mi pierna derecha entre las suyas. Ésa era nuestra postura. Edward retiró la cabeza hacia atrás y contuvo una risotada en la boca, por lo que se le hincharon las mejillas y le vibraron como si se hubiese tragado un petardo. Después me miró y me besó la frente.

-Vuelve a dormir, Evelyn.

-No te vayas –le advertí.

Me cogió por la nuca y me obligó a pegar la cabeza a su pecho.

-No puedo dormirme otra vez –me quejé a los pocos minutos-. Cuéntame un cuento, Edward.

Aceptó al instante y comenzó a relatarme Las mil y una noches, y me quedé dormida arrumada por su suave, fría, dulce y grave voz.

.

Al día siguiente desperté tosiendo. Me incorporé sobre el colchón y Edward me puso la mano en el pecho mientras yo intentaba recuperar la respiración. Me abrasaba la garganta y al mismo tiempo me sentía helada en todas y cada una de mis células. El vampiro chasqueó la lengua para sí mismo y se levantó de la cama. Me froté el pecho con fuerza, sintiendo las protuberancias de mis costillas en los dedos, y le miré.

-¿Dónde tienes jarabe? –me preguntó.

-En… ¿mi baño?

Edward se fue y volvió en dos segundos, con un frasco rojo en la mano. Se sentó a mi lado, lo abrió, vertió una parte en la tapa, que era tapón y medidor al mismo tiempo, y me lo acercó a los labios. Me bebí el jarabe y volví a toser.

-Buenos días –lo saludé con una sonrisa, y me incliné hacia delante para darle un beso. Él se retiró.

-Buenos días.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunté.

-¿No es evidente? Has cogido un resfriado por mi culpa. No he usado suficientes mantas…

-Ah, ya. Da igual. Todos los años me constipo. Por lo menos éste ha sido por una buena razón –le sonreí. Como él parecía enfadado, le dije-: Edward, que no se te pase por la cabeza arruinarme el día. Soy feliz, así que no me des motivos para dejar de serlo. No te culpes a ti mismo, porque no hay de qué culpar a nadie. Si tú estás helado y yo soy estúpida, es mi problema.

-Tus problemas son mis problemas –replicó él.

-Perfecto. Si tú eres mi único problema, eres un problema para ti mismo, lo que quiere decir que si yo quiero tener problemas, te quiero a ti, lo que viene a significar que al quererte, soy una chica mala –bromeé.

-¿Desde cuándo desvarías tanto por las mañanas? –conseguí que se riera un poco.

-Desde que estoy loca por ti –contesté.

Bajamos a desayunar, y mientras yo me preparaba un tazón de chocolate caliente y esperaba a que se enfriara un poco, Edward me contó la breve charla que había tenido con mis padres mientras yo dormía. Abrí los ojos, sorprendida.

-¿Has hablado con ellos? –pregunté.

-Sí. Cuando se han despertado he bajado corriendo al sofá, donde se supone que he pasado la noche. He desayunado con ellos y les he pedido permiso para subir a despertarte. Han confiado en mí y he vuelto a meterme en tu cama. Ellos ya se han ido, pero tu madre va a volver en seguida. No quiere dejarnos solos.

-¡Edward! –exclamé, apenada-. ¿Has tenido que vomitar?

-No –mintió claramente, y se frotó la barriga como si hubiese disfrutado de una deliciosa comida.

-Lo siento –me arrojé a sus brazos y me senté sobre sus rodillas. Edward me recogió y me meció durante unos instantes.

-¿Ya has dejado de sentirte culpable? –me preguntó.

-Sí. Por mi culpa has tenido que vomitar, y por tu culpa estoy resfriada –dije-. Estamos en paz.

Me besó la barbilla con sus fríos labios. Cogí el tazón de chocolate y di un sorbo.

-Pero… -susurré, y dejé la taza en la mesa-. Me has mentido.

-¿Yo? ¿Cuándo?

-Me habías dicho que no te irías.

-¡Ah! Tienes razón. Perdóname.

-Aún puedes solucionarlo.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó.

Sonreí lentamente, tensando los labios milímetro a milímetro, y sin previo aviso le planté un beso duro. Cuando nos separamos, dijo:

-Sabes a chocolate.

Me puse colorada en seguida y escondí la cara detrás del tazón. Edward me hizo cosquillas en la cintura, me agité y derramé el contenido de la taza por el suelo de la cocina. Edward dejó de mover las rodillas y se me quedó mirando.

-¿Sabes? –le dije-. Normalmente soy una persona bastante equilibrada. Diría incluso que soy atlética, pero apareces tú y ¡pum! Me rompo la mano, los pómulos, dejo a mis padres sin puerta, se me sale el chocolate… Eres una mala influencia.

Bajó los hombros, aceptando los cargos, se puso de pie y comenzó a recoger el chocolate. Me agaché junto a él para ayudarle.

-Tú y yo juntos no somos una buena combinación en esta cocina.

-Buena observación –comenté.

Dejé el trapo manchado en la pila y terminé de desayunar. Nos habíamos manchado el pijama, así que cogí a Edward por la manga y lo arrastré hasta el baño. Allí le quité la camiseta con una lentitud innecesaria, regodeándome en mi propia suerte al poder dormir protegida por esos pálidos músculos. Entonces él comenzó a besarme mientras desabrochaba uno a uno los botones de mi pijama. Cuando llegó a mi cadera, abrió el último y me puso las manos sobre los hombros.

-El resto es cosa tuya –me dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Lo agarré por la cinturilla del pantalón y junté las manos, en una plegaria.

-Creo que me he vuelto tonta. Vamos a ducharnos juntos –saqué el labio inferior y abrí mucho los ojos, tratando de infundirle algún tipo de compasión.

-No, lo siento –me contestó.

-¿Y si me resbalo con el jabón?

-Estaría ahí antes de que pudieras tocar el suelo.

-¿Y si me quemo con el agua?

-¿No puedes regular la temperatura?

-¡Ya está! –grité, esplendorosa-. ¡No puedo ducharme sola! ¡No puedo ducharme sola! –grité levantando mi mano escayolada, feliz por haberme acordado de ella.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco, y finalmente asintió.

-Has ganado una batalla, pero no la guerra –me dijo.

-Deja que me aproveche de mi victoria –solté.

Retrocedí lentamente hasta la ducha, me metí dentro y cerré los ojos. Decepcionantemente, Edward se limitó a ducharme como la otra vez, es decir, metió únicamente los brazos y cerró los ojos, y cuando acabó de enjuagarme el pelo, me sacó envuelta en una toalla y me dejó sobre el mármol de la pila.

-Gracias –me conformé.

-¿Creías que iba a ser tan fácil de convencer? –me preguntó.

-¡Obviamente!

-Ay, Evelyn… la voluntad de un vampiro no se doblega fácilmente… -dijo acercándose hacia mí, y se situó entre mis rodillas.

-Qué pena, porque la mía sí…

Para mi sorpresa, Edward colocó sus manos sobre mis muslos y acercó la cabeza para besarme. Después subió las manos hacia mi espalda para recoger las gotas que caían de mi cabello húmedo, y movió la boca hasta morderme la mandíbula. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar, creyendo que, milagrosamente, había ganado.

Pero en ese momento Edward me sujetó por las muñecas y me colocó los brazos tras la espalda, como si me fuera a esposar.

-Esto es lo único que conseguirás intentando persuadirme… decepción –me dijo.

Suspiré y arrugué los labios.

Edward se metió en la ducha y lanzó fuera el resto de la ropa del pijama.

-Algún día te pillaré en un callejón oscuro –lo amenacé.

Soltó una carcajada y abrió el grifo.

Elegí la ropa que iba a usar ese día. Saqué unos vaqueros claros, unas botas negras, altas y planas, para los días de lluvia, un suéter negro muy grueso y un chaquetón con capucha, perfecto para sobrevivir al invierno neoyorkino. Edward se cambió con la ropa que había traído del coche y se puso unos vaqueros azules, una camiseta gris de manga corta y peligrosamente ajustada y una chaqueta de cuero negro. Estaba guapísimo.

Entré en el baño para secarme el pelo y Edward se sentó en el suelo, a mis pies, a esperar. Cuando acabé con el secador, lo metí en el cajón y saqué un peine. Moldeé mi melena y entonces saqué un cepillo. Me arrodillé sobre la alfombrilla del cuarto de baño y comencé a peinar a Edward, que cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer. Le retiré todo le pelo hacia atrás, eliminando el exceso de humedad y dejándole un peinado parecido al que deja la gomina. Durante unos segundos observé el resultado, orgullosa de mí misma por haber domado por una vez el pelo cobrizo del vampiro, que tenía ahora todo el cabello peinado hacia atrás, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos comenzó a despeinarse como si tuviese vida propia y volvió a ser el maravilloso pelo alborotado de Edward. Suspiré, resignada a convivir con él. En realidad me fascinaba.

No me dijo adónde íbamos aquella mañana, y yo no pregunté. Me bastaba con pasar la vida a su lado. Podría vivir sin comer, sin dormir, sin beber, sin compañía, sin diversión, sin pinceles y sin chicles de menta, pero no sin Edward.

Dejé una nota pegada a la nevera para mi madre informándola de que regresaríamos después de comer –si volvíamos antes, tendríamos que buscar otra excusa para justificar la inapetencia de mi vampírico novio-, terminé de meter todas mis cosas en una bolsa y salí de casa de la mano de Edward. Mientras él sacaba las llaves del bolsillo y abría el coche, le di un beso en el hombro. Cerré los ojos, sintiendo la tela en mis labios. Había comenzado a nevar y algunos copos de nieve cayeron sobre mis mejillas, como si pretendieran aliviar un dolor inexistente.

Es curioso, porque siempre que estaba con Edward, acababa lastimada físicamente, pero al mismo tiempo su presencia impedía que sufriera.

Comprobé en el retrovisor el efecto del maquillaje sobre mis pómulos para camuflar los cardenales y sonreí, aliviada. No habría sido un buen momento para ir al centro de Nueva York si no hubiese podido tapar las marcas moradas de mi piel.

Edward condujo más lentamente que nunca, tanto, que incluso parecía humano, como si sus reflejos vampíricos no estuviesen presentes. Lo observé apoyada contra la puerta del copiloto, deleitándome con su visión. Me gustaba verle conducir, porque me lo imaginaba cabalgando por el desierto como un vaquero indómito. Me gustaba sentir que él _llevaba las riendas_.

Me lanzó una mirada cómplice cada quince segundos, y no dejó de sonreír en ningún momento. No me fijé en las calles, aún decoradas con los fastuosos adornos de Navidad, ni en la gente, ajetreada como siempre, de aquí para allá.

-Sólo he estado contigo durante las vacaciones –dije de pronto, al darme cuenta de ello.

Él me miró, asintió y sonrió enseñándome todos los dientes, el sueño al que aspira cualquier niño con aparato.

-No puedo dejar el colegio. ¿Qué haremos? –pregunté.

-Seguirás yendo al colegio, efectivamente, y yo te recogeré todos los días a la salida y te llevaré a casa. ¿Te parece bien? –su oferta resultó más que tentadora.

-¿Y me llevarás por las mañanas?

Edward estiró aún más la sonrisa.

-Claro –me prometió-. Y me colaré en el edificio para almorzar contigo, si hace falta.

-No lo digas en voz alta, a ver si te tomo la palabra… Aunque… -dudé-. ¿Qué harás tú mientras tanto?

-Esperarte –contestó.

-¿Literalmente? ¿Qué vas a hacer durante tantas horas? ¿Piensas perder… algún tiempo? –pregunté, sin concretar ningún plazo, pues mis planes seguían orientándose hacia un futuro inmortal, de todas maneras, y a ser posible cuanto antes.

-Los días soleados tendré que quedarme en el hotel, pero el resto de días… Me encaramaré al árbol del patio, ése tan frondoso y verde, y te espiaré a través de la ventana.

-¡Conoces el viejo roble! –exclamé.

Era un gigantesco árbol que crecía en una esquina del patio, al lado del muro de ladrillos. Lo habían respetado al construir el colegio décadas atrás y había seguido creciendo, explotando el suelo con sus raíces aquí y allí.

-He estado cinco meses viéndote todos los días, a todas horas. ¿Desde dónde crees que lo he hecho? ¡Ya me conozco mil escondrijos! –me explicó.

Realmente había estado junto a mí ese tiempo, cuidándome y mirándome, y yo, ignorante de todo, había estado sufriendo por su ausencia y tratando de buscar una nueva razón para ser feliz. Era difícil conformarse con otras cosas cuando ya habías _probado_ a Edward. Nadie querría un vino picado cuando ya ha probado el de la mejor cosecha de Francia, ¿no? Y aún así no me había ido tan mal…

-Lo hiciste genial –me felicitó-. Seguiste adelante.

-No del todo. Te eché de menos cada día.

-Lo sé. Y yo a ti. Pero tenía que ser fuerte y asegurarme de que lo que sentía por ti era totalmente estable, irrompible, antes de reaparecer.

-¿Y ya lo has comprobado? ¿Lo que sientes por mí es totalmente irrompible?

-Absolutamente –me aseguró-. Es imposible que deje de quererte algún día. ¡Qué graciosa eres cuando de sonrojas! –me sonrió mientras yo hacía esfuerzos por respirar hondo para que la sangre bajase de mi cara.

Siguió serpenteando por las calles un par de minutos más, y finalmente, bajamos delante de una tienda. Me quedé muda y se me quedaron los ojos como platos al ver qué tipo de establecimiento era. Me giré hacia Edward y le apreté el brazo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No –le dije.

-¿No quieres entrar?

-No voy lo suficientemente arreglada –susurré, al borde de un ataque de pánico.

Era Tiffany & Co. La joyería. Tiffany. La de "Desayuno con Diamantes". Había pasado por delante, pero no había entrado nunca con un vampiro con el que se suponía que, tarde o temprano, me iba a casar.

La garganta se me secó y cada bocanada de aire me picaba como mil avispas acribillándome cruelmente con sus aguijones.

Edward cerró el coche, me dio la mano y dio un paso hacia delante, pero no consiguió que yo me moviera. Aquello era demasiado. Yo aún estaba clavada en el suelo, mirando el letrero con los ojos a punto de explotarme, pues no parpadeaba, y con el corazón latiéndome a toda velocidad.

Como era incapaz de asimilar que aquello estuviese a punto de suceder –ni era lógico ni me lo merecía-, solté la primera estupidez que me vino a la boca.

-Si tienes que ir al baño podemos entrar en otra tienda –le dije a Edward, moviendo la cabeza como si estuviese loca.

Él se rió, me pasó un brazo por los hombros y me dio un beso relajante en la frente. El frío me alivió un poco las ideas.

-¿Vamos a entrar de verdad? –pregunté.

-No: sólo hemos venido a mirar el escaparate.

-Ya lo he visto, podemos irnos –tartamudeé.

-¡Entra! –me animó él, y poniéndome ambas manos tras la espalda, me dirigió hacia el interior del establecimiento.

Cerré los ojos y no los abrí. Edward me llevó hasta que toqué con la cadera el borde de un expositor, y aún así no quise mirar nada. Un perfume de mujer nos envolvió y al instante una dependienta con una deliciosa voz nos atendió.

-Anillos de compromiso –dijo Edward.

Los ojos se me abrieron de golpe y lo miré, atónita.

-¿Qué?

-Estamos en Navidad, y no creerás que un traje de neopreno es un regalo digno. Y dado que ya hemos acordado que ambos nos morimos de ganas por casarnos, ¿qué mejor momento para comprar tu anillo?

-¿Qué? –repetí con el mismo tono de voz, como si no hubiese entendido nada.

-Voy a comprarte un anillo de compromiso –dijo él-. En realidad, mientras dormías –bajó la voz para dirigirse sólo a mí-, he decidido algo: te muestras reacia a cumplir años, y se me ha ocurrido que, quizás, y aunque sé que no eres una persona avariciosa ni materialista, te animas a esperar al menos dos años…

-¿Qué?

Edward suspiró.

-Te voy a comprar un anillo por cada cumpleaños –contestó.

_¿Dos anillos? ¿Tres? ¿Uno por Navidades, otro por mi diecisiete cumpleaños y otro más por el de mis ansiados dieciocho?_

-No –me cortó Edward-. Uno por cada cumpleaños contando todos los años que tienes. O sea, dieciocho anillos en total.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué!?

-Porque te quiero. Porque así tendrás un premio por continuar siendo humana. Ya que no quieres serlo sin más, tal vez con pequeños alicientes…

La dependienta volvió, me cogió la mano izquierda –suerte que había usado la derecha para pegar-, me tomó las medidas del dedo anular y me preguntó:

-¿Qué tipo de alianza quieres? ¿Una piedra solitaria? ¿Una banda central? ¿Tres piedras?

-Una solitaria –contesté automáticamente. Siempre había querido una así.

La dependiente, mirándome con unos ojos que decían claramente: "No sé quién te ha dicho que tienes edad para casarte, y tampoco sé quién te ha dicho que puedes hacerlo con un hombre así.", asintió y preguntó entonces:

-¿Qué tipo de diamante?

Aunque sabía perfectamente la respuesta, me callé y sacudí la cabeza mirando a Edward.

-No –musité.

Él me puso las manos sobre los hombros y me susurró:

-Vas a salir de aquí con un anillo de compromiso te guste o no, así que puedes elegirlo a las buenas o a las malas.

-¿Cuáles son las malas?

-Que lo elija yo, sin consultarte. Si no lo decides tú, compraré uno al azar.

-No serías capaz.

-Créeme que sí –me dijo con una sonrisa adorable-. Elige ya tu regalo de Navidad y tu anillo de compromiso.

Me giré hacia la dependienta sin poder recuperar una expresión normal, ya que mi semblante debía estar cubierto por una mueca de espanto y culpabilidad.

-Una redonda –contesté en voz baja-. Un diamante pulido, redondo.

-Muy bien –me dijo la mujer.

Me arrimé a Edward y le di un beso tembloroso en la base del cuello.

-Estás tiritando –me dijo-. ¿Tienes frío?

-No: estoy aterrorizada.

-No lo estés. Más tarde o más temprano ibas a pasar por esto. Ten en cuenta que te haré una pedida de mano correcta, pero éste es tu primer anillo, y tu regalo de Navidad. No lo tomes como el bueno. Habrá otros.

-¿De dónde has salido, vampiro loco?

.

-Bueno, ¿qué? Di algo. He esperado el tiempo suficiente como para que se te pase el shock.

La voz de Edward duramente consiguió distraerme de los brillos que emitía el diamante que descansaba sobre mi dedo anular cada vez que lo movía para admirarlo desde todas las posiciones posibles.

Me giré hacia él, aún aturdida.

-¿Hum?

-¿Te gusta? –preguntó él, con ansiedad-. Únicamente te lo has puesto y has subido al coche, muda. Me estás preocupando, porque ni siquiera piensas nada. Estás completamente en blanco. Sólo veo brillos por todas partes.

-Es que… No sé qué decir… Además de darte las gracias y decirte que es el regalo más precioso de toda mi vida… y decirte que es tan bonito y especial que me gusta casi tanto como tú… Pues… no sé qué otra cosa puedo decir.

Edward se dio por satisfecho y respiró.

Moví un poco los dedos en el aire para hacer bailar mi _primer anillo de compromiso_. ¿Qué chica de dieciséis años había recibido un regalo así?

-La más buena, guapa, inteligente, divertida y fascinante del mundo entero –contestó Edward.

-Tú lo que quieres es que sufra un paro cardíaco. Confiésalo –enarqué una ceja.

-Pues sí.

Me dio un beso equiparable a ser absorbida por un huracán y que el corazón te diese tantas vueltas que dejases de sentir los pies en el suelo. Cuando paró, me había mareado de verdad. Me sujeté la cabeza entre las manos y Edward me acarició la nuca con las yemas de sus gélidos dedos.

-Estás francamente mal.

-No lo niego, Evelyn, no lo niego…

Me llevé la mano a la boca y soplé sobre el anillo, empañando su superficie con una película de vapor caliente de mi aliento. Edward acercó su boca y sopló también, sólo que el aire que escapaba de sus pulmones estaba tan frío como el hielo y lo único que hizo fue retirar el vaho que se había adherido al diamante.

-¿Volvemos a tu casa? –me preguntó escalando hasta las comisuras de mis labios.

-Mi casa es tu casa, Edward –respondí.

Regresamos a las cuatro de la tarde. Habíamos pasado dos horas en silencio en un banco de Central Park. Cuando entramos por la puerta y mi madre salió a recibirnos, escondí la mano tras la espalda, le di dos besos y subí a mi habitación. Me habían puesto un cristal nuevo, por fortuna.

Edward se sentó directamente en mi cama y se palmeó las rodillas, invitándome a tomar asiento. Pasé el pestillo de la puerta y me acerqué a él. Me senté sobre sus piernas y le observé. Sus ojos dorados merecían una novela entera para ser descritos con exactitud, pero el problema radicaba en que ningún idioma poseía adjetivos suficientemente explícitos como para describirlos. Eran, sencillamente, indescriptibles.

-Cuando estuve en Forks me di cuenta de que toda tu familia tiene los ojos dorados. No es casualidad, ¿no?

-Ningún vampiro conserva los ojos que tuvo cuando era humano. Al transformarnos, el color de los ojos nos cambia: a dorado, si mantienes nuestra especial dieta _vegetariana_, o a rojo, si aceptas tu nueva naturaleza. Y cuando tenemos sed, indistintamente, se tiñen de negro.

-¿De qué color tenías los ojos cuando eras humano?

Edward sonrió, como si hubiese estado esperando esa pregunta.

-Verdes –contestó.

-¡Verdes! Cuando viniste a mi casa por primera vez…

-Pensaste que unos iris verdes me quedarían bien –terminó mi frase.

-Sí, te acuerdas –contesté.

-Me acuerdo de todas las palabras que has dicho, Evelyn.

-¿De todas?

-De todas las palabras que has dicho y de todos los pensamientos que se han cruzado por tu cabeza –me aseguró.

-Ah, ¿sí? ¿Qué pensé exactamente sobre mis pies la primera noche que dormimos juntos? –quise ponerlo a prueba.

Edward se aclaró la garganta, como si fuera a declamar un texto, y dijo:

-Pensaste: "Voy a perder el riego sanguíneo del pie, allá, abajo, atrapado entre dos paredes de hielo, pero si es el precio que tengo que pagar por dormir abrazada a Edward, estoy dispuesta a amputármelo si hace falta, como los alpinistas que pierden los dedos de los pies…"

Me quedé muerta. Él lo recordaba mejor que yo y en ese momento él se estaba riendo.

-¿De qué te ríes?

_-_Ya me hizo gracia cuando lo escuché por primera vez, y ahora… -soltó una carcajada. Al reírse, su cuerpo se agitaba entero, y al estar sentada sobre sus rodillas, me daba pequeños topetazos en el trasero.

-Entonces yo no sabía que podías escucharme –me excusé.

-Y era muy divertido.

Suspiré.

-Está bien… te creo… Recuerdas todas y cada una de las palabras que he dicho…

-No es difícil cuando tienes un cerebro de vampiro –me explicó.

-¿Yo también recordaré todo lo que me has dicho, sin perder detalle alguno?

-No, lo siento –Edward negó con la cabeza-. No vas a tener un cerebro de vampiro.

-No estás dispuesto a discutir –adiviné.

-Prefiero hacer otras cosas –me contestó.

Se inclinó hacia mí y levantó las rodillas para acercarme a él. Resbalé sobre sus muslos hasta que quedamos pegados cadera contra cadera, y nos besamos.

Si había algo que a Edward le gustaba hacer, aprovechando mi mortalidad –_tocar_ mi sangre-, yo había descubierto algo igualmente fascinante de su inmortalidad –respirar de sus pulmones-.

-Coge aire y no lo sueltes –le pedí.

Me obedeció, hinchó los pulmones y selló los labios. Entonces yo me dispuse a abrirlos como si el aire que él retenía en su boca fuese un tesoro al que tuviera que llegar abriendo un cofre. Y si sus labios eran una cerradura, no eran una fácil de abrir. Tuve que besarle de mil formas e incluso morderle para que me dejara separárselos y soldar los míos a los suyos. Y sólo entonces pude llenar mis pulmones con el aire de su pecho. Enredé los dedos en su cabello, en la parte posterior de la nuca, y cuando fui a retirarlos para contemplar su rostro, descubrí que el anillo se me había enganchado en un mechón.

A ambos nos entró un ataque de risa y yo tuve que arrimarme mucho a él para poder deshacer el nudo. Recuperé mi anillo y volví a deslizarlo en mi dedo anular.

-Es frío y precioso –le dije, admirándolo-. Me recuerda a ti.

Edward sonrió sin poder ocultar que, valga la redundancia, me estaba ocultando algo.

Ladeé la mirada y traté de parecer perspicaz.

-¿Qué me estás escondiendo? –le pregunté.

-¿Yo? Nada.

-Soy experta en interrogatorios. Te haré sufrir tanto que tendrás que confesarme hasta la marca de tus calzoncillos.

-No necesitas torturarme para saber de qué marca son mis calzoncillos. Puedo enseñártelos. Es más, puedo quitármelos y…

Me tapé los ojos y grité.

-¡Edward! ¡No me hagas esto! ¿Sabes lo duro que es no poder realizar un sueño, y que te lo restrieguen por la cara?

Me acarició la frente y me retiró el pelo de la cara. Me besó las clavículas.

-Lo siento. Para mí, _estar_ contigo también es un sueño por cumplir –me prometió.

-¿Entonces por qué te niegas? ¿Por qué nos haces sufrir a los dos?

-Porque tengo que escoger entre lo fácil y lo correcto, y no sería una buena persona aprovechándome de la pasión desatada de una niña de dieciséis años… Quién sabe si, habiendo satisfecho tus deseos, no te arrepentirías de haber yacido conmigo…

-¡Puah! Eso no sucedería nunca.

-No quiero arriesgar. Igual que yo he esperado cinco meses para asegurarme de que te necesito y de que realmente quiero estar contigo para siempre, ¿no puedes hacer tú lo mismo?

-No –y le besé de golpe.

Enrosqué las manos en su nuca, reteniéndole cerca de mí. Engarcé los dedos de manera que si me apartaba de él bruscamente, me habría hecho daño en los de la mano rota y me habría roto los de la otra. Enterré mi boca en la suya y empujé hacia atrás para obligarlo a tumbarse sobre mi cama. Seguí besándole mientras me aplanaba contra él cada vez con más fuerza. Sentí sus costillas clavarse en mi vientre, y su pecho comprimido contra el mío, como si una pared de hierro nos estuviese aplastando contra el mío, sólo que esa fuerza la ejercía yo. Edward colocó las manos sobre mi cintura y las deslizó hacia abajo. Sentí un pinchazo de alegría cuando noté cómo él también buscaba un contacto más próximo. De pronto, se puso de pie y me levantó con él. Pasó los brazos bajo mis rodillas y yo abracé su cadera con las piernas. Entonces me quitó las manos de encima y las colocó tras la nuca, como si estuviera tomando el sol. Tuve que agarrarme a sus hombros para seguir besándole. Él se quedó de pie, con los brazos hacia atrás y los codos hacia arriba. Se dejó hacer mientras yo echaba de menos un poco de ayuda en la difícil tarea de mantenerme encaramada en las alturas. Dejó de devolverme los besos y dejó los labios quietos. Finalmente, se quedó totalmente inmóvil, y a mí se me agotaron las fuerzas y tuve que bajar de su cadera. Toqué el suelo con las plantas de los pies y le miré, extrañada. Entonces él abrió los ojos y comenzó a frotarme los hombros, como si quisiera infundirme ánimo.

-¿Por qué has hecho esto? –pregunté.

-Porque tú no te ibas a apartar de mí por las buenas, y yo tengo demasiada fuerza como para usarla contra ti.

-¿Otra decepción? ¿Vas a jugar a esto hasta que me canse de ti? ¿Vas a ponerme la miel en los labios y me vas a impedir probarla, hasta que ya no quiera intentarlo más?

-No se me ocurre una manera más efectiva de hacerte saber que no conseguirás nada hasta que cumplas los dieciocho. ¿Qué esperabas, que hubiese cambiado de opinión literalmente de un día para otro?

Cerré la mano izquierda en un puño y lo dirigí contra su pecho. Sabía que me iba a hacer daño, y probablemente a romper la otra mano, pero aún así sentía tanta rabia que la única manera que se me ocurría de liberarla era hacerme daño usándole a él. Así vería cuánto me lastimaba.

Pero Edward detuvo mi puño a escasos centímetros de su piel, lo encerró entre sus manos de hielo y lo subió para besarlo. Dejé que sus labios rozasen mi mano hasta que me relajé y extendí los dedos para tocarle la cara.

-¿Ya se te ha pasado el enfado? –me preguntó cogiendo mis manos y poniéndolas sobre sus mejillas, apretadas por las suyas.

Con su cara entre mis manos, asentí y dejé caer los hombros.

-Sólo espero que tengas razón, Edward. Sólo deseo que la espera valga la pena, y que te agradezca no haberme dado lo que quería. No creo que suceda, pero espero que estuvieses en lo cierto.

-Lo estoy. No puedo hacer esto ahora. No me han educado así, y eres muy joven. Ambos nos arrepentiríamos.

Solté una carcajada sarcástica.

-Créeme, Evelyn. Lo hago por ti. ¿Crees que hay algo que me apetezca más que estar contigo?

Me encogí de hombros.

_Por lo que veo, cualquier cosa te interesa más que hacerme feliz…_

Para acallar mi queja, me regaló un breve beso en los labios.

-Te quiero más que a nadie, más de lo que nunca he querido a nadie. Hacerte feliz es lo único que me importa, y protegerte de tus impulsos es algo que tengo que hacer. No estoy negándome a hacerte el amor, estoy negándome a hacértelo ahora. No es un "no", es un "más tarde". ¿Es tanto pedir?

-Dicho así, no. Pero… ¿DOS AÑOS? –grité.

-En realidad, no. Hasta que seas mayor de edad: un año y dos meses. Catorce meses no es tanto…

-Pero ahí tenemos otro problema, de nuevo. Yo no quiero cumplir diecisiete.

-Evelyn, escúchame bien porque no voy a discutir esto contigo nunca más. Vas a cumplir dieciocho años, y nos casaremos. Y vas a casarte conmigo, y después te haré feliz. Y vas a cumplir muchísimos años. Más de cien. Y vas a morir, sí, pero en mis brazos.

-No me gusta nada de lo que has dicho. Sólo el matrimonio.

-Pues es mi oferta, Evelyn. Realmente… -comenzó a alejarse de mí, con el rostro compungido-. Si no aceptas lo que te puedo ofrecer… No deberíamos estar juntos.

Me quedé helada ante sus palabras.

-¿Estás diciendo que, o acepto ciegamente tus condiciones, o rompemos?

-Te estoy diciendo… -dijo Edward, arrastrando las palabras- que si no puedes ser feliz con lo que te doy, no tiene sentido que sigamos juntos…

Los ojos me estallaron, abrasados por las lágrimas que habían comenzado a brotar de ellos. Me pasé la mano por las ojeras con brusquedad para eliminarlas.

-Has dicho que me querías más de lo que nunca has amado a nadie –dije.

-Y es verdad. Te quiero. Siempre te querré. Pero parece que no puedes ser feliz con lo que te ofrezco. No quiero que hagamos el amor ahora, y no quiero que seas una vampiresa, jamás.

Solté un grito.

-¡Tú! ¡Tú! ¡Tú! –le señalé-. ¡Siempre tú! ¡Siempre lo que tú quieres! ¡Siempre lo que tú piensas! ¡Siempre lo que tú eliges! ¿Y qué hay de mí? ¿Tanto me quieres? ¿Tanto me amas? ¿Por qué no me haces feliz respetando mis deseos? ¡No soy yo quién decepcionó al otro! ¡No soy yo quién abandonó a la persona que más quería! ¡Yo no te debo nada! ¡Sé que no soy tu mejor opción, sé que no soy la mujer más hermosa del mundo y sé que a veces no estaré a tu altura, pero no puedes pretender que, después de haberme dejado, te perdone sin reparos! ¡Sólo hace dos días que volviste, y ya me estás negando cosas! ¡Eres un maldito egoísta! ¡Y no me mereces! –chillé, y al instante me tapé la boca, horrorizada por aquella nefasta blasfemia que aún resonaba en la habitación.

Edward vaciló y dio un paso hacia mí, al tiempo que yo daba un paso hacia atrás. No me sentía digna de estar en su presencia después de todo lo que acababa de decirle. Al fin y al cabo, él era el ser más maravilloso de la creación, y había decidido amarme a mí. ¿Así se lo pagaba?

-Yo… lo siento… -susurré, y estiré la mano hacia él, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que no me rechazara.

Edward aferró mis dedos en el aire y agarró todo mi brazo para atraerme a su cuerpo. Me abrazó con cariño y lo primero que hizo fue calmar mi horror interno.

-No me voy a ir –me dijo al oído, y comencé a llorar, de puro alivio-. No puedes decirme nada que me haga romper mi promesa. Me iré cuando tú quieras que me vaya.

-No, no quiero que te vayas –dije automáticamente, y, cegada por mis lágrimas, busqué a tientas sus labios para darle un beso. Él me lo devolvió con cortesía y me limpió la cara con los dedos.

-Tienes razón. Tienes razón en todo lo que has dicho. Soy un maldito egoísta, y por mucho que lo intente, nunca dejaré de serlo. Es mi mayor defecto, y por desgracia, es permanente.

-Aún así, te quiero. Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero –comencé a besarle la oreja y me abracé a él para asegurarme de que, si decidía irse, primero tendría que romperme los brazos para librarse de mí.

-Cálmate, Evelyn. Soy yo quien tiene que pedir disculpas. Sólo tú tienes razón. Te debo una vida de agradecimiento por haberme perdonado y haberme dejado volver a tu vida. No puedo pagártela así, negándote lo que más deseas. A veces, para hacer felices a las personas que amamos, hay que hacerles daño. Va contra mis principios obedecerte y cumplir tus deseos, pero si sólo así puedes ser feliz…

-Siempre que te quedes conmigo, seré feliz –le prometí.

-Pero no tendrás una felicidad plena hasta que veas tus sueños hechos realidad. Uno es simple cuestión de tiempo. Y el otro… ¿Cuál ansías más, Evelyn? No puedo darte los dos. Si te convierto ahora mismo, serás demasiado joven como para llegar a ciertos niveles conmigo, y si dejo pasar el tiempo, envejecerás, y no quieres. En ambos casos, tanto si te muerdo como si te hago el amor, serás mía. ¿Cómo prefieres serlo?

-Si elijo una de las dos opciones… ¿renuncio a la otra? ¿Sólo puedo tener una? ¿No hay un término medio?

Si elegía una vida inmortal, con todas las consecuencias, al instante, renunciaría a expresar mi amor hacia Edward de la manera más gloriosa porque él no estaba dispuesto a que una niña de dieciséis años llegase a determinados lugares. Y si elegía esperar para poder cumplir ese sueño, dormir con él… envejecería. ¿Cuál prefería? ¿Ser inmortal sin esperas, o pagar el precio de un año para tenerlo todo? Parecía más lógico soportar el paso del tiempo y cumplir ambos sueños. ¿Podría hacerlo? ¿Podría soportar envejecer? ¿Ser mayor que él? Era muy doloroso imaginar una tarta de cumpleaños con dieciocho velas, algo inalcanzable para él.

Edward me tocó la cara, devolviéndome al presente.

-Siempre tendrás diecisiete años –le dije-. Si tú puedes estar congelado en el tiempo así, yo también. Cumpliré los diecisiete, pero no los dieciocho. Seré tan madura como tú, pero no más.

-Sigo sintiendo rechazo al hecho de convertirte en un monstruo. ¿No prefieres ser mía, de otra manera? –me preguntó al tiempo que escondía la mano bajo mi ropa, en mi espalda.

Se me dispararon las pulsaciones.

-Lo quiero todo. ¿Estás dispuesto a dármelo?

Edward tardó en contestar.

-¿Me quieres? –le pregunté.

-Sí.

-¿Qué harías si muriera hoy mismo?

-No lo soportaría. Creo que…

-¿Si hoy muriera, serías capaz de vivir sin mí, durante toda la eternidad?

-No –admitió.

-¿Entonces? ¿A qué esperas? ¿No eres un maldito egoísta? ¡Pues haz el favor de serlo cuando toca! ¡Tómame y conviérteme en lo que tú eres!

-Evelyn, yo… -siguió mostrándose reticente.

-Nos amamos y nos necesitamos. No podemos vivir el uno sin el otro. ¿Qué más razones necesitas? ¿Cómo puedes negarte a que yo sea lo que tú eres, si es lo más mágico, maravilloso y genial que he visto en toda mi vida?  
-¿Quieres que te arranque la vida? –me preguntó.

-Quiero que me des una vida junto a ti. Sólo así quiero vivir.

Edward suspiró.

-Te quiero tanto… -musitó tomando mi rostro entre sus manos.

-Si me quieres tanto, haznos felices. Sálvame de la muerte.

-Ser un vampiro es una forma de morir.

-Pues no se me ocurre una muerte mejor –repliqué.

-¿Aceptarías todas las consecuencias? Tendrías que despedirte de tus padres, de todas las personas que conoces, soportar años siendo un monstruo que sólo ansía sangre…

-Y al final, estaría contigo para siempre.

-Al final de un largo y costoso camino. Y renunciarías a cualquier posibilidad de ir al cielo.

-No quiero ir al cielo, porque para eso, en el caso de que exista, hay que morir, y tampoco quiero.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sólo sé que te quiero, y no podré ser feliz si no es contigo. Y estar contigo implica todo esto. Lo sé. Estoy segura, sí.

-De todas formas, tenemos que llegar a un punto intermedio. No voy a convertirte hoy, ni tampoco mañana.

-El día de mi cumpleaños –sentencié.

-¿Diecisiete? ¿Sólo diecisiete?

-Sí. Los mismos que tú, eternamente. Es razonable, Edward, admítelo. Cuando a ti te convirtieron, tenías esa edad, y que yo sepa, no odias a Carlisle.

-Carlisle me salvó de morir. No tenía otra opción, pero tú tienes tantas…

-Te advierto que me pondré en peligro de muerte si eso significa que me conviertas.

Nos quedamos callados unos segundos, reflexionando.

-¿Dentro de dos meses? ¿El día de tu cumpleaños? –me preguntó.

-Sí. Dos… meses. Sesenta días…

-Siempre podrás cambiar de opinión. Siempre podrás echar marcha atrás.

-Es bueno saberlo, aunque eso jamás sucederá. Siempre seguiré adelante, por ti –le juré.

Edward agachó la cabeza para besarme y sentí el tacto de su fría lengua sobre mis labios. Me puse de puntillas instintivamente para profundizar el beso.

-Dos meses –repetí en su oído.

-Qué regalo de cumpleaños más horrible –murmuró él-. La muerte.

-La inmortalidad –le corregí yo-. Con _todo_ lo que ello conlleva.

-Te voy a arrancar la vida. Te voy a quitar todo lo que es tuyo. ¿Soy suficiente para ti? –quiso asegurarse.

-Sí, eres suficiente. Suficiente para siempre –contesté.

Edward inspiró aire fuertemente, como si mi respuesta le chocase o impresionase, y asintió después.

-¿Entonces? –pregunté-. ¿Cuál es el orden de las cosas?

-Primero… haremos el amor… después… te convertiré… y después… nos casaremos, cuando hayamos falsificado tus documentos sobre la mayoría de edad.

-Los tuyos son falsos, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Lo sospechaba –comenté para mí misma-. Espero salir guapa en la foto de carnet.

-¿Es eso lo único que te preocupa? –se rió Edward-. Acabamos de apalabrar tu destino y te importa una simple foto.

-Dos meses es mucho tiempo –contesté.

-De todas formas, déjame aclarar algo. El día de tu cumpleaños, soplarás las velas. Quiero decir que no te morderé al amanecer, sino al anochecer. Pasarás un bonito día de celebración. Y no sabes el regalo que te espera para ese día. No podrías tener más suerte. Nadie cumple años en una fecha tan señalada y además se convierte en vampiro.

-Supongo que, habiendo nacido el catorce de febrero, San Valentín, me espera algo indignantemente caro.

-Supones bien.

-Yo también tengo un regalo pensado para ti, que además nos solucionaría muchas cosas –dije.

-¿Cuál?

-No puedes saberlo, evidentemente. Y procuraré no pensar en él para que no te enteres antes de tiempo. Creo que podré.

Edward me sonrió con esfuerzo.

-Voy a echar de menos verte dormir, y comer, y ponerte roja, y llorar, y… todo.

-Pero me tendrás para siempre…

-Eso compensa la balanza –me prometió.

Salté y le di un beso en los labios.

-Gracias, Edward. Gracias por hacerme feliz. Muchísimas gracias.

-Gracias por quererme.

-Eso no tiene mérito. Todo el mundo te quiere –repliqué.

-Pero yo sólo te quiero a ti –me sonrió, y nos fundimos en un beso que prometía amor eterno. Literalmente.

_¿Existirán los chicles de menta dentro de doscientos años?_

Edward se rió cuando todavía me estaba besando y me pellizcó la barbilla.

-Dulce Evelyn…

.

.

**CAPÍTULO 16**

**Gracias a todas las que leéis este relato y lo comentáis. Muchísimas gracias. Sin vosotras no habría historia que contar. **

-Son las cuatro de la tarde y no nieva. Podríamos ir a hacer ejercicio, ¿qué te parece? –le pregunté a Edward mientras me acercaba a la ventana y observaba a través de mi nuevo cristal el estado del cielo-. Está nublado, pero no parece que vaya a nevar.

-¿Quieres ir a correr? –me preguntó.

-A Central Park –respondí-. Llevo varios meses haciéndolo…

-Ya lo sé –me contestó él-. Pero creía que era algo pasajero, que sólo lo hacías para no pensar en mí.

-Es verdad que cuando corro me olvido de todo lo demás, pero no lo hacía sólo por eso. Era algo que hacía por mí misma, algo enriquecedor. Y no voy a dejar de hacerlo porque hayas vuelto. Me gusta –expliqué.

-Entonces, hagámoslo –aceptó él.

Me puse el chándal negro y me volteé hacia Edward para preguntarle si no necesitaba que le robase a mi padre un pantalón para hacer deporte o que pasásemos primero por su hotel, pero resulta que él tenía un surtido completo de todo tipo de prendas en el maletero del coche. Bajé con él y cuando lo abrió pude ver que tenía incluso un traje de neopreno como el mío. Lo cogí y empecé a reírme.

-Nunca se sabe –se escudó él.

-¿Y no llevas un mono de esquí? –dije yo, aún agitada por las risas.

Edward movió rápidamente los ojos hacia el fondo del maletero.

-¡No! –grité, incrédula. Me incliné hacia dentro y agarré la manga de un traje esponjoso e impermeable.

Sí, también llevaba un mono de esquí.

-Creo que llevas demasiado lejos la precaución –lo informé.

-Lo siento –dijo con la lengua de trapo, imitando la forma de hablar de un niño de dos años.

-Eres tan mortalmente adorable… -me puse de puntillas para besarle.

Edward cerró el maletero y depositó ambas manos en mi espalda. Yo deslicé la boca desde sus labios hasta la parte inferior de su mandíbula al tiempo que le bajaba la cremallera de la chaqueta de cuero para abrazarle sin aquel estorbo. Él se abrió la chaqueta, me pegó a su cuerpo y volvió a cerrarla tras mi espalda, de manera que ambos nos quedamos dentro de la prenda de cuero. Anudé los brazos en su cintura y le contemplé durante algunos minutos, mientras los coches pasaban y algún que otro ancianito daba su paseo de la tarde por la calle.

Edward tenía músculos de acero, ojos de oro, pelo de cobre… lo tenía todo de metal… ¡Era Robocop!

-Siempre me haces reír. Cuando te conocí, me enseñaste el placer de estar con una persona por el simple hecho de disfrutar de su compañía, con total tranquilidad. Me devolviste la felicidad en el momento que más lo necesitaba –me dijo. Separó los ojos de mí durante un instante y volvió a mirarme con una sonrisilla en los labios-. Ahora mismo te comería a besos salvajemente, pero tus padres están mirando por la ventana y probablemente saltarían a alejar a este horrible pervertido de su hija.

-¿Qué? ¡No! –quise girarme instintivamente para verlos con la nariz pegada el cristal, pero Edward me lo impidió dándome un beso.

Al sentir sus labios acercarse a los míos, los busqué automáticamente. Éramos como los polos opuestos de una pila, nos atraíamos mutuamente. Podría haber estado en coma y me habría incorporado para besarle si él se hubiera acercado a mí.

Edward sacó el chándal y entramos para que se cambiara. Le esperé un brevísimo minuto sentada en las escaleras de la entrada.

-¿Vais a Central Park a hacer footing? –me preguntó mi madre.

-Ajá.

-¿Los dos juntos? ¿Ejercicio en pareja?

-Ajá…

-No volváis tarde.

-No te preocupes.

Giré el torso para verla entrar en casa. Sentí un pinchazo de pena en el pecho, y supe que si hubiesen sido buenos padres desde siempre, me habría costado más renunciar a ellos. Yo, por aquel entonces, no había asumido por completo las consecuencias de mis elecciones, pero ya empezaba a divisar cambios profundos en mi vida. Suspiré y escondí la cabeza entre las rodillas. Escuché los pasos de Edward acercarse por el pasillo y cerrar la puerta al salir. Se agachó a mi lado y me cubrió los hombros.

-¿Te encuentras mal? –me preguntó.

Sacudí la cabeza para retirarme el pelo hacia atrás y lo miré con ojos compungidos.

-No. Pero tengo miedo. Mi futuro es una gran ola que me va a tragar entera. Y yo he provocado el tsunami.

-Siempre estarás a tiempo de detenerlo –me recordó-. Y me harías feliz renunciando a provocar este desastre en tu vida. Pero si eso es lo que aún quieres…

-Mis deseos son los mismos, y sigo soñando lo mismo, también. Es sólo que la perspectiva de haberlo conseguido y verlo venir… -contuve un gemido de terror.

Edward me frotó la espalda con fuerza para infundirme ánimo y calor.

-Siempre podrás echarte atrás –me dijo, y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Nos levantamos y caminamos hasta la esquina, en silencio. Una vez allí, señalé en dirección a Central Park y eché a correr. Edward se quedó parado, así que frené en seco sobre el cemento de la acera haciendo chirriar las suelas de mis deportivas y desanduve mis pasos. Le cogí las manos y le miré a los ojos.

-¿Qué complicación existencial te acomete ahora? –le pregunté.

-¿Qué forma de hablar es ésa? –dijo él, y fingió darme un suave puñetazo en la cara, mofándose de mí como si fuéramos compañeros de juegos-. Es sólo que… -se quedó callado.

-¿Sí?

-Te vas a reír… -dijo haciendo una mueca.

-Seguro que no. A no ser que me digas que de repente te has dado cuenta de que eres homosexual y a partir de ahora quieres llamarte Edwina y llevar tangas rosas… -le saqué la lengua.

-Oh, no. Mi masculinidad está asegurada –me prometió.

-Permíteme que lo dude –dije mirando al tendido y rascándome la barbilla-. ¡Es broma! Dime qué te pasa. Tú te enteras de todo lo que me ocurre aunque yo no quiera. Cuéntamelo.

-¿No podemos correr cogidos de la mano? –me miró con los ojos exaltados.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Porque… -se calló y bajó la cabeza.

-¡Ya está bien, Edward! ¡Cuéntamelo todo ya! No hay lugar para la vergüenza entre dos personas que se van a casar –sentencié, con firmeza.

Él levantó la cabeza, por primera vez le veía tan avergonzado de sí mismo que no pude evitar sonreír, enternecida.

-Me fascina tomarte el pulso, ya sabes, todo el asunto que me traigo con tu yugular y la obsesión malsana que tengo con tu sangre… es una relación especial. Late como un tesoro invisible, enterrado bajo tu piel –tomó aire y a mí me entraron calores al escuchar esa descripción sobre mi torrente sanguíneo-. Siempre hago eso cuando duermes, y al estar relajada, tu pulso es débil, sutil. Mi pregunta, mi petición es… ¿puedo hacer lo mismo mientras hacemos ejercicio? Me gustaría comprobar cómo es sentirte… alterada… con el corazón latiéndote a toda velocidad… quiero sentir tus latidos perforándome la piel… -finalmente se calló.

Inspiré por la boca y medité durante algunos segundos.

-Claro –respondí, con total naturalidad-. Será un poco complicado correr, pero… -extendí la mano sana-. ¿Cómo quieres hacerlo?

Edward se mostró aliviado por mi aceptación y me dijo:

-Había pensado en algo así –y me cogió de la mano de una manera especial: dejó el pulgar sobre el dorso de mi mano, depositó el índice y el corazón directamente sobre la vena de mi muñeca, la que siempre se utiliza para tomar el pulso, e introdujo el dedo anular y meñique en el interior de mi mano.

Me miró a la expectativa, yo observé nuestra unión, asentí y eché a correr. Edward me siguió a una velocidad increíblemente lenta para él. Si el footing no era el cúlmen de la rapidez, para un vampiro debía ser más lento que leer el Quijote al revés. Al principio yo no podía acompasar mis movimientos a los suyos, y acababa dándome tirones en el brazo, pero cuando nos acercamos a Central Park, ya habíamos descubierto el ritmo adecuado.

Sobra decir que la gente se nos quedaba mirando, extrañados por nuestra peculiar forma de hacer ejercicio, y también sobra decir que a los dos, y a mí en concreto, nos importaban un bledo las consideraciones de los demás.

Tuvimos que seguir corriendo durante un cuarto de hora para que yo empezara a cansarme, y por tanto, las pulsaciones, a aumentarme considerablemente. Justo en el momento en el que estábamos pasando bajo un puente de piedra helado, comencé a sentir calor en las mejillas, fruto del agotamiento, y supe que ése era el punto exacto al que Edward quería llegar.

Lo miré y encontré su rostro tan taimado como siempre, sin señal alguna de esfuerzo físico. No tenía gotas de sudor en la frente, ni los labios calientes y secos, ni la cara colorada, como yo. Lógico, pero frustrante.

Yo sentía mi corazón bombeando en mi pecho, y mi sangre recorriendo mis venas a toda velocidad. Edward tenía que estar sintiendo eso también.

Volví a mirarlo y vi que estaba ensimismado. Se dio cuenta de mi mirada y asintió con una sombra de fascinación en los ojos.

-Es esto –dijo-. Es tal y como me lo imaginaba. Nunca. Nunca te había _sentido_ tanto.

Vi que realmente estaba disfrutando de ello. Placeres de vampiro.

Si con aquello podía hacerlo feliz, no iba a escatimar en sudor. Corrí más rápido y más tiempo por el parque, esquivando los charcos de agua y las placas de hielo del suelo, y comencé a resoplar, al límite de mis energías. Pero no quise parar. Las yemas de los dedos de Edward, frías como siempre, presionaban mi palpitante muñeca con ansia, profundizando el contacto. Y me gustaba. Y no iba a detenerlo. Iba a intensificarlo.

Miraba a Edward de reojo varias veces por minuto, y comprobaba con felicidad que él parecía cada vez más y más hipnotizado conmigo. Ya no me miraba, tan sólo corría a mi lado, con los ojos fijos en un punto perdido y la respiración entrecortada. Y no era cosa del cansancio, precisamente.

De una manera un tanto perjudicial, _yo_ estaba excitando a Edward.

Me avergoncé a mí misma por el contenido de mis propios pensamientos, pero no se notó porque yo ya estaba roja por el ejercicio. Y por si el sobreesfuerzo fuera poco, tenía dificultades para respirar correctamente por mi resfriado.

Mi corazón no dio más de sí y explotó. Sentí un pinchazo en el pecho, me tropecé y caí en los brazos de Edward, que ya se había colocado para salvarme. Resoplé en sus hombros y me aferré a él. Me cogió en brazos y me llevó a una zona con césped, para depositarme allí.

Yo lo veía todo borroso y tenía la cara empapada en sudor. El aire entraba y salía de mis pulmones cada vez con mayor dificultad, hasta que al final dejó de circular y me convulsioné. Dejé de respirar.

-Tranquila, Evelyn. No es grave. Va a pasar –la voz de Edward llegaba hasta mí convertida en un pitido agudo que me perforaba los oídos, completamente distorsionada.

Busqué su rostro entre un torbellino de sombras y cuando pude engancharme a sus ojos dorados, que relucían como dos soles vistos desde el fondo del mar, pude volver a la superfície. Cuando recobré la consciencia, tuve frío.

Quise masticar el aire para asegurarme de que encontraba el camino hacia mis pulmones y al mover los labios, comprobé que la boca de Edward estaba en la mía. Él era mi aire, él estaba devolviéndome al mundo de los vivos. Dejé caer la cabeza sobre la hierba y cerré los ojos para perpetuar la oscuridad. Al cabo de los minutos los intentos de Edward de reanimarme se transformaron en un beso dulce. Sus labios dejaron de parecer un embudo destinado a inyectarme el aire a presión y se soldaron a los míos con fría calidez. Enredé las manos en su pelo y suspiré.

-Ya has vuelto –me dijo acostándose a mi lado.

-Y de qué manera –contesté, y me puse de lado para que nos quedásemos cara a cara. Me calmé en sus ojos-. Tenías razón. No era tan grave.

Edward negó con la cabeza. Levantó un brazo y me lo pasó tras la espalda, y me acercó a él hasta que nuestras caderas encajaron. Rodeó mi cintura con una pierna y apoyó la cabeza sobre mi mejilla, cubriéndome así por completo, como si quisiera protegerme de un alud. Tenía mucho frío, pero no quería moverme. Era como estar protegida en el interior de una cueva, sólo que las paredes y el techo de piedra eran el cuerpo de Edward. Sus labios rozaron con suavidad mi cuello para traer a la superfície mi yugular, y entonces la cazó con un mordisco, pero sin llegar a perforar la piel. Edward comenzó a ronronear como un gato, y las vibraciones de su garganta resonaban en mis tímpanos como tambores hipnóticos.

-Evelyn… -dijo Edward levantando la cabeza-. Tendríamos que irnos.

-No –dije, sin abrir los ojos-. Estoy muy a gusto aquí. Prométeme que no nos moveremos hasta que yo te lo diga.

-Lo que tú quieras… -accedió él.

Después volvió a taparme con su cuerpo y me quedé adormilada entre sus brazos.

.

Yo era una esclava. Vestía ropas blancas y rasgadas, y caminaba hacia una altísima torre por un camino de tierra, apenas iluminado por la luna. En la lejanía se podían divisar antorchas rodeando la colosal construcción, y los cantos de trabajo de los demás esclavos. Yo seguía acercándome, hasta que finalmente llegaba a una parcela de esclavos. Todos los hombres me miraban, asombrados por mi llegada. Vestían ropas blancas, como yo, y tras haberme observado durante unos minutos con ojos de todos los colores –marrones, verdes, azules, violetas, negros, anaranjados- volvían a su trabajo y retomaban las herramientas con las que estaban edificando aquella torre tan imposiblemente alta. Yo levantaba la cabeza para observar la punta, pero ésta se encontraba escondida entre las nubes. En ese momento, una figura alta y vestida de oscuro aparecía entre los esclavos. Me miraba a mí y me tendía la mano. Yo deslizaba mis dedos entre los suyos y entonces mi ropa cambiaba de color y se volvía negra, como la del recién llegado. Los esclavos nos miraban aterrorizados y comenzaban a hablar en lenguas que me resultaban completamente incomprensibles para mí. Yo sólo podía entender a la figura vestida de oscuro. Me decía que me había elegido entre todos los esclavos, y que ahora le pertenecía.

.

Y me desperté. Primero sonreí, al comprobar que los pesados brazos que me aplastaban contra el suelo eran los de Edward. Y luego me di cuenta de que estaba temblando de frío. Me incorporé sobre el césped en el que me había quedado dormida y me percaté de que estaba nevando, y de que mis piernas estaban completamente cubiertas por un manto de nieve, al igual que lo habían estado mi torso y mi cabeza.

-¿Ha estado nevando? –pregunté-. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí?

-Sólo has dormido una hora –me contestó Edward-. Ha empezado a nevar justo antes de que te quedases dormida, y he querido avisarte, pero me has hecho prometer que no te molestaría… -se explicó.

Miré hacia el cielo y parpadeé cuando algunos copos de nieve quedaron atrapados entre mis pestañas.

-Así que a partir de ahora vas a cumplir mis deseos aunque me hagas daño –dije.

-Sí, así es. Totalmente. Esto es sólo una muestra de que a veces, lo que quieres, no es bueno. Pero yo te obedeceré, como me has pedido.

Me dio la mano y echamos a caminar.

De camino a casa entramos en una cafetería. Me senté en una encantadora mesa para dos que había en una esquina, lejos de miradas indiscretas, y observé a Edward acercarse a la barra para comprarme algo. Todas las cabezas se giraban en su dirección a su paso, y absolutamente todas las mujeres del establecimiento, daba igual, tuviesen quince o sesenta y cinco, se atusaban el pelo y le clavaban los ojos en la espalda. La camarera, ataviada con el típico delantal, se limpió las manos y se colocó bien la gorra para atender a mi novio, y le dedicó la más embaucadora de las sonrisas.

-¿Cómo es ser el hombre más guapo del mundo? –pregunté yo en voz baja.

Ninguna persona me oyó en aquel lugar. Estaba sentada en una esquina y además todo el mundo hablaba en voz alta, pero el vampiro a quien había dirigido mis palabras sí que me escuchó, por supuesto que me escuchó. Mientras esperaba el pedido al otro lado de la barra, levantó la mano y la balanceó a los lados, respondiéndome gestualmente.

Me reí ante nuestra peculiar forma de comunicación y apoyé la cabeza sobre la mesa. Estaba agotada. Edward regresó a mi lado y se sentó en la silla de enfrente. Me acercó un litro de café caliente y me acarició los brazos.

-¿Azúcar? –me preguntó.

Sacudí la cabeza y di un sorbo de café. Rápidamente el líquido descendió por mi garganta y se extendió por todo mi cuerpo proporcionándome una súbita calidez.

-Muchas gracias.

-A ti –me contestó, y durante el rato que tardé en beberme el café, se dedicó a contemplarme con ojos enamorados. Dejé el recipiente ya vacío sobre la mesa.

-¿Quieres volver a casa? –me preguntó.

-Sí. Me apetece una ducha caliente. Y me apetece dármela junto a ti –probé suerte.

Edward se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla y me estudió con expresión analítica, tamborileando con los dedos sobre la madera.

-Me conformaré con una ducha juntos –prometí-. Sólo eso. Para dos personas que se van a casar, una ducha no es ninguna locura, ¿no? –dije, y levanté mi mano izquierda para hacer bailar mi anillo de compromiso. Lo cazó en el aire y lo miró.

-No –dijo al fin-. No es tanto pedir.

-¿Eso es un sí? –pregunté, con el corazón desbocado.

-Es un sí –accedió él.

-¡Espera, espera! Ya me sé el truquito… Ducharnos juntos no significa que yo me duche y tú me ayudes, sino que nos duchemos a la vez, en el mismo espacio reducido, que usemos el mismo agua caliente para mojarnos y que… -me quedé sin aire ante la perspectiva que dibujaban mis propias palabras.

-Sé lo que quieres decir, Evelyn. Y es un sí. Pero nada más, ¿de acuerdo? Tenemos un trato. El catorce de febrero será el gran día –me recordó él.

-Vivo pensando en ese día –me entusiasmé.

-_Vivirás_ hasta ese día –me corrigió él con un tono sombrío-. Así que aprovéchalo.

Las palabras de Edward se me quedaron grabadas a fuego, para siempre.

Volvimos a casa en un taxi porque la nevada se había intensificado, y aunque yo quería prolongar la duración del viaje de regreso para estar a solas con él durante más tiempo, Edward se había empeñado en que no debía pasar más frío con un resfriado a cuestas. He de decir que la razón oculta por la que quería alargar la vuelta a casa era porque allí me esperaba el el cuarto de baño y una experiencia a la que no sabía si iba a sobrevivir. Si no podía soportar una simple ducha… ¿cómo puñetas iba a pasar la noche de bodas?

-Te regalaré una caja de Valium –me contestó Edward, solucionando mis problemas.

El taxista nos miró por el retrovisor un tanto extrañado, pues él no había podido escuchar tan alto y claro mis divagaciones mentales como mi futuro marido vampírico.

Entramos en casa y Edward cambió el coche de calle para aparentar que se había ido y después subió directamente al piso de arriba, sin ser visto ni oído.

Me asomé al salón y encontré a mi padre haciendo cuentas. Me miró a través de sus gafas de leer y me sonrió.

-Papá, me voy a la ducha. Estoy muy sudada y necesito relajarme.

-Estabais tardando mucho. Además he visto que nevaba y ya me estaba empezando a preocupar por ti. Te has dejado el móvil.

-Oh… puede ser.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –me preguntó mi padre, y señaló la escayola de mi brazo con la pluma estilográfica.

-No, en absoluto –me negué-. Puedo yo sola, de verdad.

-Tu madre estaría encantada de ayudarte, y así yo podría pasar unos minutos hablando con Edward…

-Edward no ha vuelto conmigo. Se ha ido a su hotel. Los dos teníamos que arreglarnos –mentí.

-Ah, bueno… -atisbé una sonrisilla de alivio en su cara-. Está bien. Dúchate, y si necesitas ayuda… tu madre está arriba, leyendo.

Asentí y subí las escaleras aporreando los escalones. Entré en el baño y encontré a Edward de pie, con los brazos cruzados, esperándome.

Eché el pestillo y me acerqué a él temblando de pies a cabeza. Tragué saliva y levanté la cabeza para mirarlo. Esplendoroso. Supe lo que tenía que hacer, así que dirigí mis manos hacia su cintura, enganché la sudadera y tiré arriba para sacársela. La lancé al suelo y me encontré con una camiseta gris y ajustada. Me dispuse a repetir el mismo proceso, pero Edward detuvo mis dedos.

-Ahora, yo –me dijo, y me bajó la cremallera.

Me quitó la chaquetita con cuidado para no hacerme daño en la mano. Se quedó quieto. Era mi turno. Arrugué su camiseta gris por los bajos y la levanté lentamente, descubriendo poco a poco los abdominales, y después los pectorales, de mármol. Sostuve su camiseta arrugada en la mano durante unos segundos y después pude reaccionar. Edward deslizó las manos bajo mi top deportivo y me estremecí al contacto con sus dedos fríos tocando mi vientre. Levantó mi camiseta y me revolvió la melena al sacármela por la cabeza.

Me puse las manos sobre los hombros para taparme. Sólo una vez antes había estado en ropa interior delante de él, y había sido de noche, no bajo el amenazante foco de luz halógena del cuarto de baño. Edward se agachó unos centímetros para ponerse a mi altura y me besó. Le devolví el beso con nerviosismo, y comprobé que su intención había sido distraerme para bajarme los pantalones del chándal. Sus pulgares recorrieron mis muslos y me atraganté al respirar. Me encogí sobre mí misma y lo observé. Ahora tenía que quitarle el pantalón yo a él. Dejé las manos sobre su cadera, metí los dedos bajo la ropa y se lo quité.

Suspiré y miré la ropa que cubría el suelo. Ambos estábamos ya en ropa interior. Y yo sabía perfectamente que no iba a tener valor para atreverme con sus calzoncillos.

-¿Podemos hacer esto con la luz apagada? –le rogué.

Edward sonrió con condescendencia y asintió. Alargó la mano para tocar el interruptor y apagó la luz. Me quedé ciega durante unos segundos, hasta que mis ojos se acostumbraron a la poca luz que se colaba por debajo de la puerta. La suficiente como para no tropezarme, y la suficiente como para no pasar tanta vergüenza.

-Yo te veo igual –me dijo Edward, destruyendo mi seguridad-. Igual de preciosa –recalcó.

Solté una risa histérica, a lo que él me tapó los labios con el dedo índice. Gemí de impotencia.

-Yo también estoy nervioso, pero sé controlarme mejor que tú. Décadas intentando no matar a la gente tenían que servir de algo, al fin y al cabo.

-Vale, vamos a hacer una cosa –le dije en voz baja-. Vamos a ducharnos con la ropa interior puesta, ¿vale?

-¿Y qué más? ¿También un biombo entre los dos? –se quejó Edward-. No, no. La gente se suele duchar con la luz encendida. Acepto que la apaguemos. Y se suele duchar desnuda. Eso no; no me parece bien romper las reglas.

-No va a venir ningún inspector a multarnos.

-¿Cómo que no? ¿No conoces la Comisión Americana para el Buen Funcionamiento de las Duchas? ¿La CABFD? –me preguntó él.

-¡Eso no existe, Edward!

Y me di cuenta de que únicamente había intentado distraerme, otra vez. Con un movimiento rápido dirigió cada una de sus manos hacia un objetivo y antes de que pudiese darme cuenta me había dejado completamente en paños menores.

Contuve un grito y me cubrí con una toalla. Cuando me calmé, no tuve más remedio que darle las gracias.

-Te lo agradezco, Edward. Quería llegar a esto pero no tenía valor. Gracias por distraerme.

-Te oigo mejor de lo que crees, y conozco tus deseos ocultos.

-A saber lo que has escuchado…

Edward me sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Se agachó para quitarse la única prenda que le quedaba y yo cerré los ojos. Él soltó una carcajada silenciosa y me llevó de la mano hasta la ducha.

-¿Ves como eres una niña?

Forcejeó conmigo unos instantes para quitarme la toalla con la que yo me estaba tapando. Era un juego. Si yo hubiese querido conservarla realmente, no habría hecho ademán alguno de arrebatármela. Finalmente la toalla blanca saltó por los aires y yo seguí su trayectoria con una expresión atropellada.

-Edward –lo llamé-. No dejes de mirarme a los ojos –le advertí.

-Como desees –me contestó.

Abrió el grifo de la ducha y el agua comenzó a mojarnos las piernas. Era agua helada, así que me puse de puntillas para huir de ella y apoyé las manos en el pecho de Edward, que estaba duro como una piedra.

El agua tardó poco en adquirir la temperatura adecuada, y entonces Edward levantó el grifo sobre nuestras cabezas y derramó una cascada de agua caliente y relajante. En medio de todo aquel mar hirviente, encontré los fríos labios del vampiro.

Edward me lavó el pelo y creó una tonelada de espuma sobre mi piel. Cuando cogió el bote de gel de baño, lo apretó y de la boquilla salió una pompa gigante. La mordió y la reventó en el aire.

Finalmente salió él primero de la ducha, se anudó una toalla a la cadera y después cogió otra para mí. Me cogió en brazos y me besó.

-No has muerto –dijo.

-Eso es porque no nos hemos tocado –me justifiqué-. Ya veremos lo que ocurre… el catorce de febrero…

Encendí de nuevo la luz, me peiné para eliminar el agua de mi pelo y después me lavé la cara con jabón frente al espejo. Vi a Edward sentado detrás, reflejado. Sonreí.

-¿Qué? –me preguntó él.

-Nada. Que puedo verte –dije señalando su reflejo.

Él me devolvió la sonrisa, se acercó a mí desde atrás y enrolló los brazos alrededor de mi cintura al tiempo que encajaba la mandíbula entre mi cuello y mi hombro derecho. Cerró los ojos y yo nos observé en el espejo, abrazados y apenas tapados con toallas. Edward movió los labios hacia mi garganta y emitió un suspiro placentero. Levanté la mano derecha por encima de sus hombros y acaricié su nuca.

-Finge que me vas a morder, Edward –le pedí.

Él abrió los ojos. Separó los labios y sacó los colmillos. No los había visto antes. Eran normales, no parecían ser más largos de lo común. El único rasgo distintivo era su perfección, propia de Edward, pero no había nada en ellos que recordase a los de un vampiro sediento de sangre. Sin embargo, eran espeluznantes. Siendo tan bellos y tan brillantes, me pusieron los pelos de punta. Los vi temiblemente cerca de mi piel, y en ese momento supe que en apenas dos meses, Edward realmente me iba a _morder_. Como un animal. Me iba a clavar los dientes.

Tocó mi cuello con el filo de sus dientes, marcando una mordedura. Acarició mi piel con la punta de su fría lengua y después soltó una bocanada de aire helado que me congeló los oídos.

-Quiero que sea así –le dije.

-¿Cómo?

-Quiero que me abraces desde atrás, quiero que me digas cuánto me quieres, y quiero que después, me muerdas.

-Lo haré como tú quieras.

Sonreí levemente y me giré para besarle. Cogí su rostro entre mis manos y me pegué a él.

-Aún no te he hablado del dolor…

-¿Del dolor de la transformación? –pregunté.

-Sí. Es un dolor más profundo de lo que puedas imaginar. Y dura tres días. Deberíamos haber hablado de los detalles antes de apalabrar tu destino.

-No quiero saber los detalles, de verdad. No quiero saber lo que me espera en ese sentido. Simplemente quiero que pase. Pero no quiero saber cómo.

Edward asintió.

-También tienes que abrazarme así –le dije, y volví a darme la vuelta para vernos en el espejo. Cogí sus manos y las deposité sobre mi vientre. Estiré el cuello hacia un lado para dejar mi yugular al descubierto y cerré los ojos-. Tiene que ser así.

-Todo lo que quieras –me contestó él con voz grave.

-¿Todo?

-Absolutamente todo.

-Entonces quiero hacerlo aún más especial… Tiene… tiene que ser por la noche, bajo la luz de la luna –pedí.

-Hecho.

-Y tienes que besarme antes.

-Hecho.

-Y… también tienes que prometerme que no me dejarás en ningún momento, que me sostendrás entre tus brazos –al decirle esto, cogí sus manos y las cerré con más fuerza alrededor de mi cintura.

-No te dejaré –me prometió-. ¿Qué más?

-Tienes que prometerme que me morderás aunque en el último momento me eche atrás. Quizás la emoción o el terror me hagan vacilar, pero tienes que ser fuerte y morderme aunque te suplique que no lo hagas. Ahora mismo sé lo que quiero. No me hagas caso, aunque llore.

Edward vaciló y me abrazó con más fuerza, hundiéndome las costillas.

-No puedo hacerte eso. Si en el último momento recobras la razón, ¿cómo iba a matarte en contra de tu voluntad?

-Tienes que hacerlo. Prométemelo ahora.

-No puedo hacerte esa promesa.

-Sólo es una promesa más. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que al menos uno de los dos será lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer lo correcto, sin que el miedo nos haga dudar.

-No –siguió negándose Edward.

-Por favor.

Sacudió la cabeza.

-Es lo último que te pido –traté de convencerlo-. Prométemelo.

-Está bien –aceptó, al final.

-Tranquilo, no dudaré. Tan sólo es una promesa por si acaso…

-Dulce Evelyn, que vas a renunciar a la vida por un vampiro egoísta…

Le sonreí al espejo y eché la cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarla en su pecho. Edward me puso la mano en el pecho y cerró los ojos. Empezó a contar.

-Diez millones ochocientos mil, diez millones setecientos noventa y nueve mil novecientos noventa y nueve, diez millones novecientos setecientos noventa y nueve mil novecientos noventa y ocho, diez millones novecientos noventa y nueve mil novecientos noventa y siete, diez millones novecientos noventa y nueve mil novecientos noventa y seis…

-¿Qué cuentas? –le pregunté, extrañada.

-Los latidos que te quedan –contestó.

Me quedé callada y lo miré, con las lágrimas a punto de brotar de mis ojos.

-He hecho un cálculo aproximado de las veces que tiene que latir tu corazón de aquí a las doce de la noche del catorce de febrero. He contado el número de veces que suele latir tu corazón por minuto, los minutos que te quedan, las horas que te quedan, los días y… mientras he estado hablando… Diez millones setecientos noventa y nueve mil novecientos sesenta y nueve…

.

A la hora de cenar, ya habíamos empleado la excusa de que Edward cenaba fuera y la de que se encontraba mal, así que optamos por salir de casa para que no notasen su perpetua inapetencia.

Fuimos a cenar a un bar-café que tenía un salón de lectura. Nos sentamos en un gigantesco sofá de cuero marrón y Edward me trajo un sándwich mixto, lo que le había pedido, y una libreta con un bolígrafo. Le di un bocado al sándwich.

-¿Para qué es esto? –le pregunté cogiendo la libretita.

-Normalmente la gente lo usa para escribir, pero tú puedes usarlo como posavasos –bromeó-. No. En realidad, se lo he pedido a la camarera para que escribas.

-¿Para que escriba? ¿Qué?

-Una lista con las personas a las que más quieres –me contestó.

-Ah, eso es fácil.

Abrí la libreta, le quité la tapa al bolígrafo y escribí su nombre con una caligrafía horrible.

Edward sonrió y me miró alzando una ceja.

-¿Nadie más?

-Es una lista con las personas que más quiero. Y a ti te quiero más que a nadie –respondí.

-Ya, pero a mí nunca me vas a perder, tomes la decisión que tomes.

-Ah… es una lista con las personas a las que… voy a echar de menos –adiviné.

-Sí. Quiero que pienses qué vale la pena. Tendrías que ponerme a mí a un lado, y a todos los demás, al otro.

-Vale.

Cogí una hoja limpia y comencé a escribir. Edward me quitó el bolígrafo.

-No te ofendas, Evelyn, pero con la mano rota no escribes bien. Díctame –se ofreció.

-Escribe: Edward Cullen –le ordené-. No, no me mires así. No puedes faltar en la lista de personas que más quiero. Vale, a continuación… Julia Andrews.

-¿Antes que tus padres? –me preguntó él, extrañado.

-Lamentablemente, sí. Después mis padres: Patrick y Anna Parker. Después… creo que ya está.

-¿No hay más gente? Tienes un montón de amigos, lo he visto.

-Sí, pero no los echaría de menos tanto como a vosotros cuatro. Los quiero, pero hay un abismo tan grande entre este pequeño círculo de gente –rodeé los nombres de la hoja con el dedo- y los demás, que es una pérdida de tiempo tenerlos en cuenta…

-Como desees. En ese caso, ¿qué opinas? ¿Puedes renunciar a verlos?

-Te diré a quién no podría dejar de ver –y señalé su nombre-. Edward Cullen es la persona más importante para mí. Es un chico maravilloso. Es egoísta y a veces muy testarudo. A veces sólo piensa en sí mismo, pero es tan inteligente, bueno, considerado, divertido, amable, educado y guapo que se me olvidan sus defectos. Lo quiero más que a nadie –dije hablando de él en tercera persona.

-Ah, ¿sí? Es curioso –respondió él-. Porque he oído por ahí que está profundamente enamorado de una tal Evelyn Parker. Es una chica inteligente, con un gran sentido del humor y con inmensas dotes para el arte. Tiene unos ojos azules preciosos y la sonrisa más adorable del mundo. Se está convirtiendo en una mujer y cada día es más sensual. A veces dice o piensa cosas un poco extrañas, y sobretodo tiene unas ocurrencias que por suerte nadie más escucha, pero es la persona más buena y generosa del mundo entero. Tiene un corazón que no cabe en esta habitación, y lo mejor de todo es que está dispuesta a sacrificarlo por un vampiro desalmado que apenas ha conseguido hacerla feliz. Evelyn Parker es una chica estupenda. Ese tal Edward Cullen no se la merece.

Lo miré conmovida y me lancé a su cuello para abrazarlo. Él me tranquilizó acariciándome la espalda.

-Ed… -suspiré.

-¿Ed? ¿A partir de ahora soy Ed?

-¿Por qué no? Todas las parejas tienen apelativos cariñosos entre ellos. Ed no está mal. Edward suena mejor, pero Ed… me gusta. ¿A ti no?

-A mí me gusta todo lo que te guste a ti, Eve.

-¿Eve?

-Sí, Edward y Evelyn son tan remilgados que se refieren a ellos mismos como Ed y Eve –se jactó él.

-Si no te gusta que te llame Ed, sólo tienes que decírmelo –repliqué.

-Me da igual cómo me llames. Acudiré a ti siempre.

-Oh, Ed… ward. Edward está bien. Ha sido un lapsus. No volveré a llamarte Ed –me retracté.

-Puedes hacerlo.

-Bueno, volvamos a la lista. ¿Qué te parece? Cuatro nombres no son muchos… -comenté observándola.

-Eso facilita las cosas. Me sería más difícil aún darte lo que quieres si esta libreta estuviera llena. Y créeme, tú estarías en la lista de muchas más personas.

-Qué triste –suspiré-. Bueno… como ves, tú eres más importante que ellos. Te elijo a ti, de entre todas las personas del mundo, Edward.

-¿Es definitivo?

-Totalmente.

-Aún tienes que consultarlo con la almohada.

-Mañana no habré cambiado de opinión.

-¿Volvemos a casa? –preguntó.

-¿Duermes conmigo?

-Por supuesto.

-Entonces sí.

.

Me despedí de mis padres rápidamente y cuando entré en mi habitación, Edward ya se había colado por la ventana. Salté a sus brazos y él me cogió en volandas. Me puse el pijama y me quedé profundamente dormida sobre su pecho, arrullada por su contínua respiración. Complací a Edward poniéndole la muñeca en la boca, de manera que pudiera sentir el bombeo de mi sangre directamente en los labios.

-Te quiero. Recuérdalo mañana –le dije.

-Te quiero. Recuérdalo _siempre_ –me contestó él.

Bajé los párpados y en seguida sentí un agradable hormigueo por todo el cuerpo que indicaba que me iba a quedar dormida en breves.

La voz de Edward me despertó.

-No te duermas todavía. Ven –me dirigió con cuidado hacia su boca y me besó como si mis labios fuesen algo comestible-. Quiero aprovechar al máximo tu mortalidad. Tu calor, tu pulso, todo… y el momento exactamente anterior a que te quedes dormida, es adictivo. Tus pensamientos van bajando de intensidad lentamente, pero si te despierto de golpe, como ahora, es como subir el volumen de los altavoces a toda pastilla.

-Juegas conmigo y no me dejas dormir –refunfuñé.

-Lo siento. Duerme, dulce Evelyn… -me puso los dedos sobre los párpados y me cerró los ojos.

.

Los pocos días que quedaban hasta la vuelta al colegio pasaron asombrosamente rápido. El final de las vacaciones pareció más próximo a cada hora que pasaba. Empleamos las mañanas en pasear y hacer ejercicio por Central Park, y las tardes las repartimos en hacer planes y a continuación en deshacerlos. Yo no quería organizar nada. Quería que todo fuera espontáneo. Lo único que tenía claro era el lugar en el que iba a celebrar mi decimoséptimo cumpleaños con Edward, y estaba fuera de las fronteras de los Estados Unidos. Por lo demás, quería olvidarme de horarios por completo.

Pasé el máximo tiempo posible con las cuatro personas de mi lista, y como Edward era el primero, fue el que más tiempo me absorbió.

Visité a Julia e hicimos los deberes juntas. No tenía mucho sentido preocuparme por las notas, ahora que mi futuro estaba completamente borroso y no veía más allá del catorce de febrero, pero Edward me había ordenado que aprovechase al máximo todas las experiencias humanas, incluyendo los deberes y los dolores de cabeza, y le hice caso.

El primer día después de Navidades Edward me llevó al colegio en su Volvo. Durante el trayecto no dejó de juguetear con las tablillas de mi falda gris de colegiala. El uniforme del colegio era ése y no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. Aparcó en la entrada. Salí del coche y lo obligué a salir también. Lo agarré por las mangas de su chaqueta de cuero, lo empotré contra el coche y lo besé como si fuera un trofeo, delante de todos mis compañeros. Era mi forma de decir: "Él es Edward y es mío".

Supuse que los cuchicheos sobre mi novio durarían más o menos una semana, y sobretodo en los primeros cursos, donde las novatas estaban más revolucionadas que nadie y eran tremendamente influenciables, pero lo cierto es que duraron exactamente hasta el último día que acudí al colegio, incluso entre los profesores.

Yo no prestaba atención a ninguna clase. Ya no me importaban las calificaciones. Siguiera o no con mis estudios, no sería en un plazo de dos años, eso seguro. Así que empleaba las clases en mirar a través de la ventana el viejo roble del patio, esperando verle. Y aunque sabía que estaba allí, cuidándome, como todos los días sin que yo lo hubiese sabido, no lo vi. Él era demasiado precavido como para asomarse. Pero miraba las ramas verdes, azotadas por el viento, y me sentía en paz conmigo misma, feliz. Sentía su presencia.

El primer día, a la salida del colegio, vino a buscarme en coche, y nada más entrar le dije:

-Eres como mi Tarzán.

Se rió de la simpleza de mi chiste y me dio un beso.

Edward resultó ser el hombre más inteligente del mundo. Me ayudaba todas las tardes con mis deberes y los acabábamos en apenas media hora. Yo no hacía más que intentar desabrocharle la camisa y desatendía sus explicaciones. A veces, Edward se sentaba en el extremo opuesto para que yo me concentrase, pero entonces utilizaba un sutil juego de pies. Me descalzaba bajo la mesa y conseguía ponerlo tan nervioso y desesperarlo tanto que no tenía más remedio que venir a mí y darme un par de besos para que le dejase continuar con la clase particular. A mí me parecía una inutilidad hacer los deberes, pero él no dejaba de repetir:

-¿Y si te arrepientes en el último momento? ¿Qué pasaría si volvieras al colegio y hubieses dejado a un lado los estudios? ¿Cómo te reengancharías?

Así que le dejaba hacer de profesor y fingía atenderle. Sé que él disfrutaba enseñándome, y en el fondo yo también disfrutaba de su compañía y de sus conocimientos.

Misteriosamente, todas las noches Edward y yo salíamos a cenar fuera. Mis padres aprobaban con gusto nuestra relación, pues cada día veían en el vampiro un joven maduro que podía cuidar de mí a todos los niveles.

El primer jueves después de la vuelta al colegio, salió el sol a mediodía. Eso significaba que Edward no podría venir a recogerme. Yo no tenía ni idea de la aversión que tenía a la luz solar directa, pero no podía dejar de verlo, así que me escapé de las clases a la hora del almuerzo y fui a su hotel. Cuando levanté la mano para llamar a la puerta, él me abrió sin más preámbulos, me cogió de la mano y me hizo entrar en la habitación.

-No deberías hacer esto –me riñó.

-Y tú no deberías seguir ocultándome qué te pasa bajo la luz del sol –repuse.

Edward dejó caer los hombros y asintió.

-Tienes razón. Es algo que a ti también te va a pasar, así que deberías saberlo.

-¿Ahora? –pregunté, entusiasmada-. ¿Lo voy a saber ahora?

-Sí, si quieres.

-¡Claro que quiero!

-Entonces, abre las cortinas –me pidió.

Él se sentó en el centro del salón, sobre la alfombra, y cerró los ojos. Me recordé a mí misma que no podía quedarme mirándolo durante toda la eternidad, por muy guapo que fuera, y me dirigí hacia las ventanas. Agarré el cordel que colgaba del marco y corrí las cortinas.

Un sol cegador atravesó el cristal e inundó la habitación. Me giré para mirarlo, esperando encontrarlo envuelto en una nube de humo o con la piel negra, y lo que vi, me cegó. La piel de Edward brillaba como si fuera un diamante, un gigantesco diamante. Me quedé boquiabierta y derrapé sobre la alfombra para acercarme a él. Cuando lo observé de cerca, descubrí que parecía poseer diminutos diamantes en vez de poros. Edward refulgía como una piedra preciosa.

-Eres tan… magnífico… -se me escapó la voz en un suspiro.

Él me recibió entre sus brazos y comenzamos a besarnos sobre la alfombra.

Por las noches dormíamos siempre en mi habitación, abrazados, y aunque nunca usamos el traje de neopreno por lo difícil y ridículo que habría resultado, nos hicimos con mil mantas para evitar futuros resfriados.

El viernes volvió a salir el sol, así que al volver a casa sola, empleé la tarde en recuperar todos los recuerdos de Edward. Eran las únicas pertenencias que quería llevarme en mi viaje de cumpleaños.

Enero pasó volando, y lo mismo hizo febrero. La ansiedad y la ilusión crecieron en mi interior a la vez, conforme se acercaba el esperado día catorce.

Y finalmente, antes de lo que habría querido, desperté un sábado y me di cuenta de que tenía diecisiete años.


	9. Capítulo 17 y 18

**CAPÍTULO 17**

-Feliz cumpleaños –me dijo Edward al oído, y a continuación me estampó un beso en la mejilla.

Me pilló desprevenida, así que me dejé caer contra la pared y me di un buen golpe. Resonó por toda la habitación.

-¡Evelyn! ¿Te has hecho daño? –Edward me recogió la cara y me miró a los ojos.

-¿Daño? ¿Yo?

-¿Estás bien…?

-Creo que no. Estoy desorientada y me duele la cabeza –admití.

-No debiste beber.

-¿Y qué querías que hiciera? No voy a tener una despedida de soltera porque esto es secreto, así que… ¡me merecía una copa de alcohol mi última noche como soltera y humana!

-Alice debió cuidar de ti –se enfurruñó Edward.

-Intentó cuidarme, pero soy una chica tan mala… -siseé tumbándome sobre él.

Él me cogió las manos y me dio un casto beso en la frente.

-Ahora no es momento para jueguecitos –me dijo.

-Tengo oficialmente diecisiete años. Ahora mismo, puedo hacer todo lo que quiera… contigo.

-Esta noche. Lo prometo. Ahora, a la ducha.

El concepto de ducharse había cambiado mucho en las últimas semanas. Ahora incluía a Edward. No me había separado de él dos días seguidos y a partir de ese día, no nos separaríamos nunca.

Me esperaba un día muy largo, así que empecé por asearme a conciencia, me hice una coleta para empezar a hacer las maletas y después bajé a desayunar. Edward ya había descubierto que yo había organizado un viaje para ese mismo día, aunque no había conseguido enterarse del destino porque yo había tratado de mantenerlo fuera de mi mente. Así que no tenía casi nada planeado. Tan sólo los billetes de avión y el hotel. En realidad no necesitábamos nada más, pues no íbamos a hacer turismo, precisamente.

Mientras desayunábamos mis padres y nosotros dos juntos, fue el momento de los regalos matutinos.

Mi madre me regaló un brazalete de plata, muy fino y antiguo. Me lo puse en la muñeca al instante y la abracé.

-Es precioso, muchas gracias, mamá.

Mi padre me tendió un sobre cuyo contenido sólo nosotros dos sabíamos. Le había hecho prometer a Edward que no rebuscaría en las mentes de ningún miembro de mi familia ni en la mía. El viaje _tenía_ que ser una sorpresa.

Y después vino el regalo de Edward. El corazón se me disparó cuando lo vi sacar una caja pequeña de terciopelo azul oscuro. Era un anillo, lo sabía. Mi segundo anillo.

-Este es tu regalo de cumpleaños –me dijo el vampiro, sonriéndome.

Asentí y cogí la cajita. La abrí y me encontré con, efectivamente, una alianza elegantísima. Tenía un diamante central rodeado por zafiros. Lo deslicé en mi dedo anular y observé la combinación. No me había quitado el primer anillo de Edward salvo para lavarme y comer. Juntos, mi dedo parecía mucho más caro. Tremendamente caro.

Miré a Edward con los ojos derretidos y sin importarme que mis padres estuviesen delante, lo besé con pasión. Aproveché que ya no llevaba la escayola para acoplar las manos a la forma de su mandíbula y sentir cada milímetro de su piel.

-Te quiero –le dije, a un milímetro de sus labios.

Él no me contestó, sino que reanudó el beso.

Nos separamos por pura cortesía y por respeto a mis padres.

-Muchas gracias a los tres –escampé una sonrisa por toda la mesa y me dispuse a levantarme. Ese día no había tiempo que perder. Edward me detuvo cogiéndome del brazo y me obligó a tomar asiento de nuevo.

Se metió la mano en el bolsillo y dijo:

-Y éste es tu regalo de San Valentín. Ya sé que no crees demasiado en días comerciales, pero para mí sólo es una excusa para hacerte otro regalo.

Y me dio otra caja de terciopelo azul. Ésta era más grande y plana. Cogí aire y la abrí.

Una gargantilla de plata. Del centro colgaba una letra, una "E". Mis padres suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

-Edward… -me puse sensible.

-¿Qué significa? –preguntó mi madre-. ¿Edward o Evelyn?

-Edward y Evelyn –contestó él-. Para siempre. _(En realidad hablan inglés, así que sería: Edward, Evelyn, Ever)_

-¿Puedo darle otro beso? –pedí permiso a mis padres.

Mi padre empezó a reírse.

-Puedes darle todos los que quieras, pero no delante de nosotros, por favor –me contestó con una sonrisa. Cogió a mi madre del brazo y nos dejó solos en el salón.

Enmarqué el rostro de Edward con las manos y después lo abracé. Rodeé su cuello y pegué mi frente a la suya.

-No tienen ni idea del verdadero significado, ¿a que no? –pregunté.

-No. Sólo dos vampiros pueden amarse _para siempre_.

-Dentro de tres días lo haremos realidad –dije.

.

Después del desayuno y de la entrega de regalos, subí a mi cuarto a terminar las maletas y después entré en la habitación de mis padres.

-Papá, mamá… ahora Edward y yo vamos a visitar a Carlisle y a Esme, porque hoy mismo volverán a Alaska.

-¿Te esperamos a la hora de comer? –me preguntó mi madre.

-No, no. El vuelo sale a las doce. Tenemos que darnos prisa Edward y yo –me excusé.

-Ah, bien. Diles a los padres de Edward que nos hace muy felices que su hijo sea tu novio. Diles que estamos orgullosos de tener unos consuegros así y recuérdales que nuestra casa es su casa.

-Sí, mamá –contesté, y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

-Aún volveréis antes de iros, ¿no?

-Sí, tranquila, pero sólo pasaremos a recoger las maletas. Los hermanos de Edward nos acompañarán al aeropuerto para traer de nuevo el coche. Prefiero que no vengáis. Eso lo hace todo más fácil.

-Pues hasta dentro de una hora –se despidió mi madre.

Hasta… la última vez que nos veremos, pensé.

Le di la mano a Edward y salí de casa tratando de contener las lágrimas. En el Volvo, conseguí calmarme y cuando llegamos al hotel en el que ahora residía la familia Cullen al completo, ya había recuperado la sonrisa.

Una vida junto a Edward era lo que yo quería. Despedirme de todos los demás era un precio que estaba dispuesta a pagar, y no debía perder la voluntad. Había tomado mi decisión y la seguiría hasta el final.

El jueves por la noche habían llegado todos los vampiros que pronto formarían parte de mi familia. Se instalaron en el hotel y el viernes por la mañana conocieron a mis padres, que instantáneamente quedaron maravillados con su presencia.

Me alegré mucho al ver a Alice y corrí a abrazarla. No sabía si tenía permiso para hacerlo, pero aún le estaba profundamente agradecida por toda la ayuda que me había prestado, y cuando deshice el abrazo descubrí que ella estaba igualmente emocionada por el reencuentro. Además, dijo algo que sólo esperas oír en boca de un vampiro vidente:

-Ya te había visto saltar a mis brazos –se rió con su dulce voz de campanilla-. Jasper quiere otro abrazo. Aún está maravillado por la idea de poder estar tan cerca de un humano, y curiosamente es el que más rechaza tu transformación. Dice que vamos a echar a perder una joya magnífica. Pero no le hagas caso, todos tenemos ganas de que formes parte de nuestra familia. El futuro parece limpio. No veo complicaciones –me produjo un gran alivio aquel parte meteorológico-. Anda, Jasper, abrázala ya –animó Alice a su vampiro, dándole un codazo en las costillas.

Los abracé a todos con cariño. Aunque no los conocía demasiado, guardaba de todos ellos un bonito recuerdo. La que menos entusiasmada parecía era Rosalie, la vampiresa rubia de proporciones y cara perfectas. Seguía envidiablemente guapa.

-Gracias por prepararos –les dijo Edward, mirándolos a todos.

Al principio no entendí lo que quería decirles, pero al instante siguiente me di cuenta de que se había fijado en los ojos de su familia. Yo también los observé: eran dorados, muy claros. Acababan de beber. Eran más inofensivos que nunca, dentro de lo que cabía.

Organizamos una visita a la ciudad junto a mis padres, y mientras caminábamos por el centro, Carlisle y Esme se llevaron por delante a mis padres para hablar con ellos, así que Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Edward y yo aprovechamos para hablar.

-¿Cuáles son tus expectativas? ¿Sabes que vas a ser más fuerte que todos nosotros? –me preguntó Emmett-. Podrás darle un bofetón a Edward y no te romperás la mano, te lo aseguro –me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Aunque es bueno saberlo, no es una de mis prioridades maltratar a Edward –contesté.

-Pues nuestro querido hermanito se lo merece. Aunque estamos encantados porque gracias a él vamos a incluir a una divertidísima vampiresa en la familia, aún no le hemos perdonado que fuese tan egoísta. Apenas pudimos reconocerte –se dirigió a Edward.

-Es una época de la que me avergüenzo mucho –se disculpó, y me besó en la mejilla.

-Me lo ha compensado con creces –les aseguré-. Va a soportar mis tonterías durante toda la eternidad, con eso lo digo todo.

-Me alegra ver que finalmente, ganó el amor –dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

-No te pongas sentimental –le pidió Jasper.

-Yo también me alegro –respaldé a Alice.

-Yo más –interrumpió Edward, y me levantó brevemente del suelo, como si fuese un trofeo.

-Demuéstraselo todos los días –le recordó Alice.

-Lo haré –prometió Edward.

-Y cuídala mucho –dijo Jasper.

-Y no permitas que se haga daño, ni que se lo haga a nadie –Alice otra vez.

-Y hazla reír –intervino Emmett.

Nos quedamos mirándolo.

-¿Qué? ¡La risa es la base de cualquier relación! –se defendió-. ¡La risa y el sexo!

Edward me tapó los oídos y me hizo acelerar el paso.

-¡Mi dulce Evelyn no puede escuchar estas cosas!

-Tu dulce Evelyn dejará de ser inocente mañana por la tarde –repliqué yo.

Los demás volvieron a alcanzarnos y seguimos caminando por el centro, de visita turística.

-Papá y mamá parecen muy entretenidos con Carlisle y Esme –me alegré yo.

Edward estudió mi expresión sin contestar, tratando de provocarme alguna emoción. Se giró hacia Alice y le preguntó al oído:

-¿Se va a arrepentir?

-No –contestó ella, totalmente segura-. Os he visto. Ella ha tomado la decisión que más feliz la puede hacer. Los dos vais a hacer lo correcto.

-¿Lo ves? –pinché a Edward-. ¿Lo ves? Hazle caso a tu hermana –le ordené-. Gracias, Alice.

-Yo me limito a decir lo que he visto. No es completamente seguro, pero… os veo bien.

Le sonreí a Edward.

-Vamos a ser felices. Ya verás como sí –lo animé.

-¿No eres feliz ya?

-¡Vamos a serlo aún más!

-Espero que tengáis razón. Las dos.

Seguimos paseando por las calles neoyorkinas durante algún rato.

-Dime, Edward –dijo Alice-. ¿Cómo llevas el viaje? Este fin de semana hará buen tiempo en…

-¡No! ¡No! –la corté yo, justo a tiempo para preservar el secreto sobre nuestro viaje.

Sólo yo me mostré alarmada, y seguimos caminando.

-Carlisle dice que no has preparado casi nada –dijo Jasper, acercándose a nosotros.

-He tenido en cuenta casi todo. Tengo el instrumental, y también el lugar perfecto –contestó Edward.

-¿El instrumental? –pregunté yo, pálida-. ¿Hacen falta inyecciones o bisturís?

-No. Me refiero a los calmantes, para aliviar el dolor. No creo que sirvan de mucho, pero es mejor prevenir que curar. Nunca mejor dicho.

-Tranquila, Evelyn –me dijo Alice-. Lo superarás bastante bien. Todos hemos pasado por ahí. Es un paso doloroso, sí, pero…

-No quiero saber nada del dolor. Ya le he dicho a Edward que no quiero ni un solo detalle.

-Está bien. Ni una palabra de nada –aceptaron los demás.

-¿Y la seguridad? –preguntó Jasper.

-No hará daño a nadie.

-No sabes adónde vais a ir… ¿piensas meterla en un avión?

-No –contestó Edward-. La convertiré donde ella quiera. Y después, la llevaré en brazos adonde haga falta. Le prometí que la mordería donde deseara, y que no dejaría de abrazarla.

-Eso va a complicar un poco las cosas cuando despierte… -murmuró Jasper.

-Cuando despierte estará segura. Todo el mundo estará seguro –prometió Edward.

-Está bien. No es la primera vez que planeas esto… -dijo Jasper.

Hubo un momento de tenso silencio, y yo aceleré el paso. Edward me alcanzó en seguida y deslizó sus fríos dedos en mi mano.

-¿Estás enfadada?

-No.

-¿Seguro…?

-No.

-Lo siento. Sé que es muy violento hablar de ella.

-Da igual. No es culpa tuya. Supongo que es normal: tu familia creía que iban a adoptar a Bella Swan, y medio año después resulta que soy yo la acoplada.

-Ellos te quieren, de verdad. No te aceptan por obligación. Les gustas. Mira a Jasper: está más feliz que un niño.

Suspiré y Edward me pasó el brazo por los hombros.

-No te sientas inferior. Estás aquí –me puso la mano en su pecho-. Eres mi corazón, toda tú eres la razón por la que vivo.

Lo abracé, ablandada por sus palabras, y continuamos con el paseo.

A la hora de comer nos despedimos, y ese fue el primer día desde nuestro reencuentro, que comí en casa, sin Edward. Aproveché para pasar el máximo tiempo posible con mis padres, y por la tarde, volví a reunirme con los Cullen en el hotel. Habían pagado cuatro habitaciones contiguas. Cuatro suites, por supuesto. Estaba a punto de casarme con un vampiro multimillonario. Mi familia tenía dinero, caray, pero no tanto.

Los chicos se llevaron a Edward a algún sitio de Nueva York, y yo me quedé con las mujeres en el hotel. Rosalie, que siempre estaba ausente y perdida en sus pensamientos –Edward me había explicado que no tenía ningún problema conmigo, sino que, en general, tenía un problema con todo el mundo, y que cuando se quedaba enroscándose los mechones de pelo rubio con los dedos, tan sólo aparentaba estar pensativa, porque en realidad la mente de Rosalie no era más profunda que un charquito- me enseñó a maquillarme de una manera que parecía aprendida de cualquier profesional. Encargamos una botella de champán que eliminé yo sola. No tenía edad legal para beber, pero ¿a quién le importaba eso en su despedida de soltera? Por eso el sábado por la mañana me desperté con una desagradable resaca. El champán era _cabezón_ y yo no había bebido antes, así que fue una combinación brutal.

Fue increíblemente divertido para ser algo improvisado y con tres mujeres a las que sólo había visto antes una vez.

Me habría gustado celebrar mi despedida de soltera con Julia y el resto de mis amigas, pero mi futura boda era completamente un secreto únicamente conocido por los que se apellidaban Cullen –y yo iba a formar parte de ese grupo en breves.

A las doce de la noche Edward volvió para recogerme y me llevó a casa en su Volvo. Dormimos abrazados hasta las nueve de la mañana. Tendría que haberme despertado antes, pero supe que la idea de interrumpirme la última noche que me iba a ver dormir, no era de su agrado.

.

Así pues, después del desayuno y de la entrega de regalos en mi casa, regresamos al hotel para hacerles la última visita a los Cullen. En realidad, todos íbamos al aeropuerto a la vez. Ellos cogerían el avión rumbo a Alaska, y nosotros…

El botones nos acompañó a lo largo del pasillo y metió el carrito con todas las maletas en el ascensor. Los vampiros, a excepción de Rosalie, no llevaban un gran equipaje.

-¿Y qué hay de tu coche? –le pregunté a Edward en voz baja mientras bajábamos en el ascensor.

Si todos nos íbamos en avión… Me daba pena que ese Volvo se quedase solo. Es una estupidez, era un coche, un ser inanimado, pero le tenía cariño.

-Lo dejo aquí, por si alguna vez quieres volver –me respondió.

-¿Lo vas a dejar abandonado?

Me sentía identificada con ese vehículo. Sentía una gran empatía con él. Si me imaginaba que podía tener sentimientos, podía adivinarlos perfectamente. Sabía lo que era estar solo en Nueva York, sin Edward.

-Evelyn, es un coche –me dijo él.

-Pero es tuyo.

-¿Quieres que contrate una empresa de mudanzas para que lo manden a Alaska? –me preguntó, escéptico.

-Sí, por favor –contesté, muy seria.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

Edward miró a Carlisle.

-Hecho –dijo.

-¿Contenta? –me preguntó volviéndose hacia mí.

-Sí, gracias.

-Qué inocente eres… -me besó el lóbulo de la oreja.

A la salida del hotel, cogimos cuatro taxis porque nos dieron pena los taxistas y nos parecía una desfachatez dejar a alguno sin trabajo mientras sus compañeros se liaban a cargar maletas y se frotaban las manos con una jugosa carrera hasta el aeropuerto.

Paramos primero delante de mi casa, y yo entré a coger mis propias maletas y a despedirme.

-Que tengáis un buen viaje –me deseó mi madre dándome un abrazo.

-Llámanos en cuanto llegues –mi padre.

-Gracias. Sí.

-¿De verdad no quieres que te acompañemos? Podrías tener algún problema con el pasaporte al ser menor… -se ofreció mi madre.

-No, gracias. Prefiero ir sola con Edward… Me hace mucha ilusión.

-Bueno, pues feliz fin de semana, Evelyn.

-Cuidaos mucho –les advertí.

-Tú, más.

-No es la primera vez que voy sola al extranjero –les recordé-. ¿Os acordáis de todos esos internados de verano? Sé cuidarme sola. Y además, me voy con Edward…

Él sonrió, apoyando mi teoría sobre la seguridad del viaje.

Les di un abrazo muy sentido a los dos y me encaminé hacia la puerta. Edward llevaba mi maleta. Me volví a girar para mirar a mis padres por última vez. Por última vez. Y corrí a abrazarlos de nuevo.

-Evelyn, no llores, hija, o yo también lloraré –dijo mi madre.

Ambas intentamos mantener la compostura, pero se nos escapó alguna lagrimilla.

-Ahora, sí. Adiós –me despedí.

.

En el aparcamiento del aeropuerto, arrastramos el equipaje hasta la terminal, y allí nos despedimos.

-Cuídala, Edward –le dijo Esme.

-Lo haré.

-Llámanos si surgen complicaciones –dijo Carlisle.

-Sé responsable, hijo –dijo Esme, y le puso la mano en el hombro a su retoño.

-Tened mucho cuidado –dijo Carlisle-. Esto es un viaje en todos los sentidos. Espero que lo disfrutéis.

-Gracias. Gracias a todos –dije yo-. Espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos sea una criatura civilizada.

-No te preocupes por eso, amor –me dijo Edward-. Emmett lleva con nosotros varias décadas y aún no lo ha conseguido –le puso la mano en la cara a su musculoso hermano.

Aunque estaba muy tensa y nerviosa, aquella broma me relajó un poco. Esme le lanzó una mirada significativa a Rosalie, para que me dijera algo. La rubia meneó un poco la cabeza y me sonrió.

-Me gusta que vayas a formar parte de mi familia –dijo-. Con tu incorporación tendremos por fin pelos de todos los colores: ¡morenos, castaños, rubios y pelirrojos!

Me quedé un poco patidifusa ante las palabras de la vampiresa.

-Vaya… gracias. Muchas… gracias –musité.

-Vuestro vuelo sale antes que el nuestro –dijo Carlisle, mirando el reloj-. En fin, espero que tengas razón y puedas manejar todo esto tú solo. Llámanos y estaremos allí en menos que canta un gallo. Donde quiera que estéis. Preferiría que realizaseis el cambio aquí, más cerca, pero si eso es lo que Evelyn quiere el día más importante de su vida…

-En todos los sentidos –añadí.

-En todos los sentidos –intervino Esme-. Cuidaos mucho.

Los abracé a todos, con especial cariño a Alice.

Le di la mano a Edward y echamos a caminar hacia la puerta de embarque. Nuestro equipaje era escaso, así que no tuvimos que facturar maletas. Entregamos la documentación –yo ya tenía mis papeles falsos- y subimos al avión.

Observé la terminal desde la ventanilla. Escuchaba un ruido extraño, rítmico. Atisbé los motores a través del cristal, pero estaban apagados. Miré a mi alrededor en busca de una sierra mecánica con problemas de encendido y no encontré nada. Tres segundos después me di cuenta de que ese ruido lo estaba produciendo yo, con mi respiración. Estaba totalmente histérica, y no me había dado cuenta. Edward me cogió de las manos y las besó sin quitarme los ojos de encima.

-Podemos bajar.

-No quiero, de verdad –dije, intentando controlar la respiración.

-Tal vez no sea una buena idea.

-No intentes convencerme, Edward. Nos vamos a París y punto.

Me quedé parada, observando el rostro del vampiro. A lo mejor no se había dado cuenta de que acababa de revelarle yo misma adónde nos íbamos. A lo mejor era estúpido.

Claro que se había dado cuenta. A lo mejor la estúpida era yo.

Me crucé de brazos y me enfurruñé conmigo misma.

-No te enfades, Evelyn. Algo sabía.

-La he cagado… ¿Qué sabías? –lo miré con los ojos a punto de salírseme de las órbitas. Había sido cuidadosa. No había pensado en el viaje en presencia de Edward.

-Sabía que nos íbamos a París –admitió él-. Espero no decepcionarte. Cuando me enteré, me pilló por sorpresa igual, así que no tienes por qué enfadarte. Me ha hecho la misma ilusión, de verdad.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Tú –contestó Edward.

-¿Yo? ¡Creía que había conseguido despistarte!

-Me enteré mientras dormías.

-Pero… pero… siempre has dicho que cuando me quedo dormida, dejas de oírme…

-Dejo de oírte, sí. Bueno, en realidad, dejo de oír todo lo que tiene sentido. No hay frases articuladas. Tan sólo imágenes, y fugaces visiones de tus sueños. Algunas palabras sueltas… nada que tenga sentido –repitió.

-¿Y qué viste?

-La torre Eiffel muchas veces –respondió.

-¿Y sólo eso te bastó?

-Más o menos. También sé que eres una romántica nata…

-Te he estropeado la sorpresa. Habría sido mejor si hubiésemos aterrizado en París y no hubieses sabido nada hasta ese momento.

-Te equivocas. Es mejor gracias a que me enteré. Bueno, no lo sabía seguro, pero por si acaso, organicé algo para nuestra llegada…

-¿El qué? –pregunté, animada por la idea.

-Ya lo descubrirás cuando lleguemos.

-¿Qué? ¡No! No es justo. Tú te has enterado con tu súper habilidad de lector de mentes… ¿a mí que me queda? ¡Si ni siquiera puedo torturarte a base de cosquillas!

-Lo siento –me acarició la mejilla con el dedo índice.

Me recosté en el asiento con el ceño fruncido y escuché el aviso del capitán. El avión se puso en marcha y despegamos hacia Francia. Pasé en silencio la primera hora de viaje.

-¿Sabes qué podrías hacer para hacerme feliz? –me preguntó Edward.

Inspiré para relajarme y le contesté.

-¿Qué?

-Podrías aprovechar y dormir. Quiero verte despertar, una última vez…

Me quedé muda ante la belleza de sus palabras. ¿Había petición más sencilla, inocente y bonita?

-Vale. Pero tú tienes que estar ahí cuando despierte.

-Lo prometo –me dijo, y me pasó un brazo por los hombros, me cogió las manos y me besó la frente.

Y me dormí, rumbo a París, la ciudad del amor.

.

Cuando desperté, me acometieron unas intensas y blancas luces en los ojos. Acabábamos de aterrizar. Aún perduraba el rumor de los motores, resonando en el aire. Los pasajeros habían comenzado a levantarse. Busqué a Edward con la mirada. Estaba a mi lado, por supuesto.

-Bonsoir, mon amour –me saludó.

-Hablas francés –sonreí, aún adormilada-. ¿Ya hemos llegado? ¿Qué hora es?

-Las ocho y media de la tarde. Ya ha anochecido.

Solté un taco y me levanté bruscamente.

-¿Qué te pasa? Ya sabías que el vuelo dura tanto… -me dijo Edward.

-Sí, y cuando vas al médico también sabes que te van a poner una inyección. ¡Y aún así te quejas cuando te la ponen!

-Touché.

-¡Deja de hablar en francés!

-Evelyn, cálmate. Estamos en París. Hemos llegado. Todo va según lo previsto. Respira, respira conmigo.

Inspiré hondo y solté el aire.

-Vale, ya estoy mejor.

-¿Seguro?

-¡Sí!

Cogimos un taxi y le enseñé a Edward la reserva del hotel para que le indicara al taxista la dirección. Yo también chapurreaba algo de francés, pero prefería oírle hablar a él. Tenía un acento muy seductor.

Las calles parisinas pasaron a nuestro alrededor, iluminadas por tenues farolas. El taxista dijo algo que no entendí.

-Dice que no ha parado de llevar matrimonios en todo el día, que siempre le pasa en San Valentín. Ah, y que somos la pareja más guapa que ha recogido.

-Eso es que quiere más propina –objeté.

-Eso es que se ha dado cuenta de lo guapísima que eres.

-Eso es que estás intentando calmarme…

-Eso es… verdad. Disfruta del momento, Evelyn. Son tus últimas horas. No las desperdicies.

-Tengo ganas de llegar al hotel –dije.

-¿Necesitas ir al baño?

-No quieras saber lo que necesito –contesté, y le puse la mano en el muslo, muy cerca del lugar prohibido-. ¿Debería llamar a mis padres para decirles que he llegado bien?

-No, si vamos a simular tu desaparición. Es mejor que la policía tenga menos pistas.

-¿Y qué hay del taxista?

-Le daré una gran propina, de manera que se la gastará en alcohol y mañana no recordará nada –Edward solucionó el problema al instante.

-Buena idea. Hazlo.

Finalmente el taxista paró delante del hotel y salimos al frío París. Entramos en el edificio y rápidamente nos entregaron las llaves de la habitación. Subimos en el ascensor en silencio, cogidos de la mano y con un nudo en la garganta. Las puertas se abrieron en quinto piso, y el ascensorista nos dejó allí plantados, en el pasillo.

-Es… es… es… ésa –tartamudeé, y señalé una puerta.

Metí la tarjeta en la cerradura y entramos. Nos recibió un agradable olor a limpio y a canela. Edward dejó caer el equipaje en la entrada y cerró la puerta.

Tragué saliva. Me deslicé hacia el dormitorio, que resultó estar impecablemente decorado. Las telas y las sábanas eran de tonos rojizos, y la cama era inmensa. Parecía tremendamente cómoda. Me estiré el cuello de la chaqueta. Para ser invierno, tenía mucho calor.

Me senté en el colchón y acaricié el sitio que había junto a mí, invitando a Edward. Incluso en ese momento, cuando se suponía que por fin iba a cumplir mi sueño, temí un nuevo rechazo.

Edward se puso delante de mí y se dejó caer suavemente, de rodillas. Puso las manos sobre el borde de la cama, aprisionándome entre sus brazos, y se acercó a mí lentamente. Entreabrí los labios para besarlo, y entonces me di cuenta de que él quería hablarme al oído.

-Tengo una sorpresa –me susurró.

-¿Cuál?

-Evelyn Parker… -dijo. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una cajita de terciopelo negro. La dejó sobre la palma de la mano-. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? –y la abrió, mostrándome un anillo brillante e inmenso.

Oro y diamantes, una única piedra, absolutamente preciosa, con un corte perfecto, y mil caras en su superficie.

-Sí –contesté.

Edward sacó el anillo y lo deslizó en mi dedo anular, que de pronto se encontró recargadísimo, con tres anillos más caros y más bonitos que toda París.

Me incliné hacia él al mismo tiempo que él se levantó hacia mí, y nos besamos. Edward enredó las manos en mi melena, que volvía a ser roja y hacía juego con las sábanas de seda. Conforme me besaba, me empujó hacia atrás, y me obligó a apoyar la nuca sobre el colchón. Se tendió sobre mí, sin apenas rozarme, abandonó mis labios durante un segundo y me volvió a hablarme al oído.

-Tengo otra sorpresa.

Se me escapó un gemido de impaciencia.

-¿Cuál?

Edward se levantó de la cama y recogió su equipaje de la entrada. Abrió la maleta sobre el colchón y sacó una prenda larguísima y blanca. Un vestido de novia. Lo cogió por la parte superior y lo llevó hasta mí. Me lo puso por encima para ver cómo me quedaba y asintió para sí mismo, embelesado.

-Me gustaría que te lo pusieras –me dijo.

-Claro que sí –contesté con un hilo de voz, y me levanté para complacerme.

-No… -me detuvo Edward-. Me refiero a que… quiero que _puedas_ ponértelo… Quiero que nos casemos ahora… antes.

-¡Oh! –exclamé. Observé los ojos suplicantes de Edward y no pude negarme. Así, todo sería aún más romántico-. Quieres hacerlo a tu manera.

-Sí, por favor.

-En realidad… siempre he soñado con casarme de blanco… -admití.

Edward sonrió, inmensamente feliz.

Me ayudó a vestirme con el traje de novia y me subió lentamente la cremallera de la espalda. Me retiró el pelo y me besó en la nuca.

-Estás preciosa. Supongo que debería irme, para no ver el vestido. Lo marca la tradición.

-No digas estupideces. Lo has comprado tú y me lo has puesto tú. No quiero separarme de ti. Nunca.

-Entonces, vamos juntos a la iglesia…

-¿Ahora? ¿Ya? ¿Nos casamos ahora, así, en París? –se me llenó la boca con mis propias palabras. Eran tan grandes y significaban tanto…

-Tan sólo, espera que me cambie –dijo, levantando el dedo índice.

Sacó de la maleta un traje negro. Me derretí sólo de verlo.

-Tengo que ponértelo yo –exigí.

-Como desees.

Empecé por quitarle la chaqueta. Después, le quité la camisa negra y finalmente la camiseta interior, blanca, que marcaba sus músculos de una manera más que evidente. Le desabroché el cinturón y lo lancé al otro lado de la habitación, como si fuera una serpiente venenosa. Y finalmente, le quité los pantalones.

Lo vestí con el traje negro lentamente, disfrutando el momento. Acabé atándole la corbata, negra, y la dejé caer sobre su pecho.

-Estás perfecto –dije, intentando contener las lágrimas.

No había visión más gloriosa que la de Edward preparado para nuestra boda. Hice un repaso a su cabello cobrizo y alborotado, indomable, a su piel pálida, a sus ojos dorados y profundos, a sus labios violáceos, a su mandíbula de proporciones clásicas, a su desgarbado y torneado cuerpo. Perfecto.

Edward dobló el brazo para que deslizara el mío y ambos salimos de la habitación.

.

Nos recibió la majestuosa Notre Dame, en medio de la noche.

Iba a casarme con Edward, en París, más concretamente en Notre Dame, con un precioso vestido blanco y al borde de las lágrimas.

Y no podía ser más feliz.

**CAPÍTULO 18**

Los pasos de mis tacones resonaban contra el pavimento oscuro y mojado de la plaza de París. Me detuve frente a la catedral y alcé la cabeza para poder abarcar su enormidad. Una silueta colosal, levantada contra el suelo. Me acordé del sueño que había tenido sobre aquella torre de la que no se veía la punta, sólo que ésta se parecía más a la torre de Babel que a una catedral.

La mano de Edward aún sostenía la mía.

Respiré el aire húmedo de la ciudad y bajé la cabeza. Estaba abrumada. Vi mi reflejo en un charco del suelo. Había llovido durante el vuelo.

Observé mi rostro en el agua oscura, que se había convertido en un magnífico espejo gracias a la luz de la luna que incidía sobre su superficie.

Mi cabello caía en grandes y armoniosas ondas sobre mis hombros. Y el vestido… parecía brillar en medio de la noche. Era, como todo vestido de novia, de un color blanco impoluto, y largo hasta el suelo. Era de corte imperio y tenía un escote en forma de lazada, con un fruncido discreto y elegante.

Miré a Edward y suspiré, abrumada. Estaba a punto de casarme con él. Estaba a punto de casarme en Notre Dame, con un precioso vestido de novia, con el ser más maravilloso del mundo, en secreto.

Y todo iba a salir bien. Tenía que salir bien. No podía haber complicaciones. Alice había visto un futuro despejado, y así sería. Podía confiar ciegamente en ella, ¿verdad?

Edward me dio un apretón en la mano y cerró los brazos en torno a mis hombros. Agachó la cabeza y me besó en la frente. Rodeé su cintura con tanta fuerza que le arrugué la chaqueta negra del traje. Edward empezó a jugar con mis manos y me di cuenta de que estaba admirando los tres anillos que adornaban mi dedo anular. Los tres diamantes brillaban bajo la luz de la luna.

Edward me regaló una sonrisa torcida que cortaba la respiración, y nos encaminamos hacia la catedral. Curiosamente, no había ningún turista a la vista, nadie estaba paseando a esas horas, a pesar de que no era excesivamente tarde y se trataba de la propia París.

Pensé que en la ciudad del amor, todo el mundo estaba emparejado, y al ser San Valentín, y la noche del sábado, todos estarían consumando su amor en sus respectivas casas. Algo que yo también anhelaba hacer con todas mis fuerzas.

Edward y yo entramos de la mano por la puerta principal de Notre Dame. Me extrañó que pudiésemos entrar con esa facilidad, aunque supuse que todo había sido perfecta y cuidadosamente organizado por él. Cómo no.

Caminé en silencio por la nave central de la catedral, sobrecogida por el silencio que reinaba entre sus majestuosas e históricas sombras.

Por un momento, mi vena infantil esperó ver a Quasimodo sentado en un banco, saludándome con su tierna mirada.

Sacudí la cabeza y me concentré en Edward.

Me quedé boquiabierta. Estaba más guapo que nunca. Ya lo había pensado otras veces, pero aquélla era verdad. Estaba más alto, más varonil, más maduro, enfundado en su traje negro, con la corbata anudada al cuello y los ojos puestos en mí. La luz de las velas, que flanqueaban la nave central de la catedral, por la que discurríamos, se entremezclaba en su cabello broncíneo despertando mil reflejos y dotando a su pálida piel de un halo de misterio y de belleza indescriptibles. Fue la primera vez que pensé en Edward como un vampiro clásico, un ser elegante y vestido de negro, con el pelo lacio y los colmillos afilados, alguien parecido a Louis de Pointe du Lac, sólo que más hermoso que ese personaje de ficción.

Edward existía, y existía para mí.

Conforme recorrimos el inmenso y oscuro interior de Notre Dame, arropados por un pasillo de velas y sombras, descubrí que, al fondo, nos esperaba una figura vestida de blanco.

El sacerdote, por supuesto. Una boda necesita un sacerdote.

Nos recibió con una sonrisa y la Biblia en las manos. Nos esperaba. Quería preguntarle a Edward si ésta era su sorpresa, pero no sabía si sería correcto romper el silencio sepulcral que reinaba en el lugar.

_¿Es ésta tu sorpresa parisina?_

Edward, que no había dejado de mirarme, asintió, y los ojos se le iluminaron.

_En ese caso, me alegro de que te enterases de que veníamos aquí. _

Edward sonrió.

-Bienvenidos a la casa del Señor –dijo el sacerdote, con un deje de nerviosismo y un leve acento francés.

Yo asentí.

-Como ha podido comprobar, ésta no es una boda normal –dijo Edward-. Así que agradeceremos rapidez y efectividad –a pesar de que sus palabras eran una orden, sonaban dulces y suaves, nada intimidatorias.

-Comencemos, pues –dijo el sacerdote.

Yo volví a asentir, preparada para escuchar el sermón con entereza.

-Edward Cullen –dijo el eclesiástico-. ¿Aceptas a Evelyn Parker como esposa, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, todos los días de tu vida, hasta que la muerte os separe?

Me quedé inmóvil y dejé de respirar. Íbamos rapidísimo. Quería estar casada con él cuanto antes, pero necesitaba una pequeña introducción, la lectura de un pequeño texto bíblico o algo por el estilo para entrar en situación.

-Sí, quiero –contestó Edward.

Sonó como si fuesen unas palabras que hubiese estado toda su vida deseando pronunciar.

Tomó aire y me miró tras una breve pausa.

-Evelyn Parker –se dirigió a mí el sacerdote-. ¿Aceptas a Edward Anthony Cullen como esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, todos los días de tu vida, hasta que la muerte os separe?

-¿Te llamas Edward Anthony? –fue lo que contesté, acariciando la corbata negra de Edward.

Él soltó una carcajada que resonó mil veces amplificada por el eco del oscuro interior de la catedral, un sonido metálico y musical. Después asintió, contestando a mi pregunta.

-Perdone, ¿puede repetirlo? –le pedí al sacerdote, que nos miraba a través de sus gafas con una ceja levantada.

Edward se tambaleó hacia un lado como si le hubieran dado un golpe en la cabeza. El sacerdote carraspeó y pasó nerviosamente las hojas del libro que sostenía en las manos.

-Evelyn Parker –me clavó sus negras pupilas-. ¿Aceptas a Edward Anthony Cullen como esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, todos los días de tu vida, hasta que la muerte os separe?

Cogí aire y lo retuve en la boca, mientras la pregunta aún permanecía atrapada en mi oído. Miré a Edward con profundidad, totalmente derretida, totalmente enamorada. Me di cuenta de que se estaba tomando mi silencio como una duda. Estaba aterrorizado, aunque trataba de ocultarlo, porque no había contestado todavía. Me quedé mirándolo y me imaginé unas alas blancas saliendo de su espalda y desplegándose. Él era mi ángel y me iba a llevar al cielo. No podía negarlo. Edward no era un vampiro, era un ángel.

Entonces se mordió el labio inferior, al borde de un ataque de nervios. Moví la cabeza hacia el sacerdote con tranquilidad.

-Sí, quiero –contesté.

Edward volvió a respirar y comenzó a hacerme caricias en el interior de la mano con el dedo pulgar. Después, con la mano que tenía libre, sacó dos alianzas de oro. Nos las pusimos mutuamente en el dedo anular de nuestra respectiva mano izquierda.

-Entonces, yo os declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia –le dijo el sacerdote a Edward.

Él elevó ligeramente las comisuras de los labios. Le brillaban los ojos. Soltó mi mano y enmarcó mi mandíbula con dulzura. La piel se me erizó al contacto con su fría piel. Y después, se inclinó hacia delante y atrapó mis labios con los suyos. Puse las manos en su espalda y me arrimé más a él.

Cuando nos separamos, no pude volver a apartar los ojos de Edward. Era mío, ahora de verdad. Volvió a cogerme de la mano y seguimos al sacerdote. Caminamos durante un breve instante y entramos en una habitación. Sobre una mesa, descansaban unos papeles. Los papeles de la boda. Edward cogió una pluma y dejó su firma, impoluta y sofisticada, escrita en tinta negra. Me entregó la pluma y me acercó el papel para que firmara. Me quedé parada un segundo, determinando de qué manera iba a firmar para que no pareciera escrito por un niño pequeño. Al final, conseguí dejar una firma casi tan elegante como la de Edward, que tenía trazos largos y afinados por doquier. El tipo de firma que esperas de alguien del siglo pasado.

-¿Y los testigos? –susurré, para que sólo él me oyese.

-Con el dinero se hacen maravillas. Se convence a un sacerdote para que oficie una boda y creas firmas falsas con una facilidad asombrosa. No te molesta, ¿verdad? Esto tenía que ser completamente secreto… El sacerdote no es problema, claro, pero no me parecía adecuado involucrar a más personas…

-Lo has hecho bien –lo felicité, y pareció completamente satisfecho.

Tras habernos despedido del hombre que nos había casado, Edward me tomó de la mano desaparecimos del lugar.

Paseamos por la nocturna París en silencio. Lamenté no tener un equilibrio sobrenatural como él, pues me habría gustado poder mirarle sin descanso, pero tenía que prestar atención al pavimento mojado, a mis pasos y a los tacones. Él no dejó de mirarme en ningún momento.

-¿Estamos casados de verdad? –pregunté.

-Sí.

-¿Y los papeles? ¿Quién los va a llevar al registro?

-El sacerdote aún tiene que mandarlos por correo a Estados Unidos, allí Carlisle realizará el trámite.

-Lo tenías todo pensado.

-Más o menos –admitió.

Seguimos caminando en silencio. ¿Dónde se había metido todo el mundo?

-Si tuviera corazón, podría decir que se me había parado –dijo Edward.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

-Has dudado. Has tardado en contestar –respondió él, con los ojos súbitamente tristes.

-Lo siento… sólo quería… sólo quería alargar el momento… sólo… quería recordar el instante en el que acepté casarme contigo… Tu "sí, quiero", aún vibraba en el aire.

-Así que era eso… No te lo estabas replanteando –suspiró él, aliviado.

-Naturalmente que no. ¿Por qué no has mirado en mi mente para saber lo que se me pasaba por la cabeza?

-Quería darte un momento de intimidad –contestó Edward-. Si te merecías privacidad, era ahora. No quería condicionar tu respuesta, ni escuchar nada de tu mente. Quería escucharlo de tu boca, fuera lo que fuese.

-¿Has creído, que yo, Evelyn Parker, iba a dudar lo más mínimo en casarme contigo?

Edward sonrió y me mostró todos los dientes, alineados a la perfección.

-Evelyn Cullen –dijo.

-¿Quién es ésa? –me extrañé.

-Tú, desde que te has casado conmigo… -Edward se quedó callado y estudió mi rostro, tratando de reconocer alguna emoción.

-Evelyn… Cullen… -articulé-. Evelyn Cullen. Hola, soy Evelyn Cullen –fingí saludar a alguien.

-Sonaba mejor Evelyn Parker –dijo Edward.

-No digas estupideces. ¡Evelyn Cullen! A partir de ahora, y pase lo que pase, llevo tu apellido –murmuré, tratando de asimilarlo. Tener el nombre de Edward era algo sublime. No podía sentirme más suya de lo que ya era. Le pertenecía por completo-. Tenemos las mismas iniciales. E.C.

-Es verdad –dijo él.

Edward se detuvo en una esquina.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunté.

-A partir de esta calle, empieza a haber gente. Deberíamos evitar que nos vean, si queremos simular tu desaparición bien.

-¿Y cómo entraremos en el hotel? Además… ya tienen nuestros nombres…

-Evelyn, no creerás que he sido tan idiota como para dejar nuestros verdaderos nombres en la recepción del hotel…

-¿Y adónde volvemos ahora? No tenía pensado vagar por París, precisamente…

-Entraremos por la ventana. ¿Te parece bien?

-Todo lo que mi marido diga me parece bien.

Edward me sonrió y me besó los pómulos.

-Pero tampoco te lo creas mucho… sólo quería comprobar cómo sonaba –traté de quitarle importancia a la frase.

Mientras terminábamos el paseo y regresábamos al hotel, cogidos de la mano y escogiendo calles desiertas, me di cuenta de que realmente estaba casada. Casada a los diecisiete años con un vampiro. Parecía el título de una noticia de la sección de "Sucesos" de cualquier periodicucho, pero de todo lo que había hecho en mi vida, era de lo que más orgullosa estaba.

No existía en el mundo persona más feliz que yo.

Nos paramos frente a la fachada del hotel, arropados aún por la oscuridad de un callejón que daba a la calle. Edward me cogió en brazos.

-Vamos a dar un gran salto –me avisó-. Cierra los ojos, si quieres.

No lo hice. Edward se encaramó a la pared, flexionó las piernas y protagonizó un salto prodigioso. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estábamos frente a la ventana, y el balcón aún temblaba. El vampiro rompió la cerradura exterior y entramos en la habitación, que nos recibió con un ambiente cálido y sugerente.

Me quedé mirando la manivela rota de la puertecilla del balcón.

-A lo mejor piensan que han entrado a robar por aquí –objeté, y cogí la pieza de metal para limpiar nuestras huellas. Después la lancé fuera y cerré el balcón.

-A lo mejor piensan que alguien ha querido secuestrarte –dijo Edward.

Se acercó de nuevo a mí y enganchó mis manos tras su cuello. Me cogió por la cintura y comenzó a danzar en círculos.

-Toda boda necesita un baile –me explicó.

Acaricié su fría y marmórea nuca y contesté:

-Todo baile nupcial necesita una noche de bodas.

Edward paró en seco y me sostuvo la mirada.

-No puedes negarte –le recordé.

-No voy a hacerlo –dijo, y me pasó el dorso de la mano por el cuello y las clavículas, poniéndome los pelos de punta.

Estaba a punto de pasar. Estaba más cerca que nunca de ver cumplido mi sueño. Mi corazón hizo acto de presencia y comenzó a palpitar en mis sienes. Edward cogió mi mano izquierda y me dobló los dedos para besar los anillos.

-¿Sabes por qué se llevan en el dedo anular? –me preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Porque en la Antigüedad se creía que la vena que pasa por este dedo lleva directamente al corazón –contestó. Me mordió la mano con suavidad, apenas rozándome la piel con el filo de sus dientes, y después se introdujo mi dedo anular en la boca. Lo sentí aplastado contra su paladar, acunado por su fría y trémula lengua. Después, retiró la cabeza hasta que lo liberó y me besó en la yema del dedo-. Tenían razón. Te siento muy cerca –contestó.

Mi corazón ya había echado a correr a marchas forzadas, y no podría traerlo de vuelta.

-No me decepciones, Edward –le pedí, apelando a su compromiso.

No soportaría una decepción, un rechazo, precisamente en mi noche de bodas.

-No sé si estás cuestionando mi fidelidad o mi virilidad –replicó.

-Ambas –lo desafié, tratando de incitarlo.

Edward bajó la cabeza hasta apoyarla sobre mi hombro, y me besó en la garganta. Lentamente, transformó el suave abrazo de sus labios en un duro y salvaje mordisco. Me agarré a su cuello y con un salto, Edward enganchó los antebrazos bajo mis rodillas y me acercó a su cuerpo. Caminó hacia la cama de sábanas rojas sin dejar de besarme y me depositó con suavidad, sin alejarse de mí ni un milímetro. Agarró un almohadón y lo puso tras mi espalda, me rodeó la cabeza con las manos y me besó. Sentí su fría lengua adentrarse en mi boca y un escalofrío me recorrió toda la columna. Edward se acopló con mayor cuidado a mi cuerpo y yo abracé su cadera con las piernas. Mientras nos besábamos, busqué a tientas con las manos el nudo de su corbata, pero tras unos segundos de breve lucha, no conseguí deshacerlo. Edward se incorporó sobre el colchón y se quitó la corbata con un movimiento rápido. Lo aferré por la camisa y tiré de él hacia mí, recuperando el cuerpo que ahora me pertenecía. Se deshizo de la chaqueta con un varonil movimiento de hombros y dejó que le desabotonara la blanca camisa, botón a botón. Bajé hasta su vientre y se la saqué con un salvaje tirón. El torso de Edward se mostró a mí, blanco, torneado, perfecto, mío. Toqué sus costados y le pasé las manos por las costillas. Él hizo lo mismo, pero me provocó un ataque de cosquillas y solté una carcajada.

Observé sus ojos dorados, esperando encontrar un brillo de decepción en sus pupilas.

_¿A quién se le ocurre reírse en un momento así?_

Edward apoyó los codos en el colchón y acercó su rostro al mío. Jugueteó con los mechones de mi cabello que descansaban sobre las sábanas.

-Si no fueras capaz de reír en un momento así, no serías mi dulce Evelyn –me dijo, ahuyentando mis temores. Levantó una trenza de mi pelo y la admiró-. Tú sí que lo tenías todo planeado –se rió-. Has contratado ropa de cama a juego con tu melena.

-Es San Valentín, Edward. Creo que absolutamente todos los hoteles de París tienen sábanas rojas. O, al menos, los románticos.

-Touché.

-Ahora me gusta que hables en francés –reconocí.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? –me preguntó, pasándome el dedo índice por los labios.

-No quiero que digas nada –contesté.

Lo cogí por la nuca y lo acerqué a mí, para besarlo. Acaricié su mentón y recorrí su mandíbula, tan masculina. El hueso se sentía duro como una piedra, literalmente. Posé la mano sobre su hombro y recorrí toda su espalda hasta el lugar donde ésta perdía su digno nombre.

Edward debía haber sido modelo de ropa interior. No importaba cómo lo fotografiaran, tanto si sacaban su trasero como la parte delantera, habría hecho maravillas en una campaña publicitaria.

Cuando deslicé las manos bajo su pantalón, Edward se incorporó y se bajó de la cama. Se quedó de pie, en el suelo, con las manos en los bolsillos. Tenía el pecho descubierto, tan sólo vestía el pantalón negro y los zapatos del traje, brillantes y lustrosos. La ropa oscura contrastaba contra la palidez de su piel, y casi brillaba tanto como si la luz del sol estuviese incidiendo sobre su cuerpo.

Sin preguntar el por qué de su alejamiento, Edward me cogió por la cintura y me hizo rodar sobre la cama. Me quedé bocabajo y sentí sus manos en mi espalda. Comprendí que quería desvestirme él a mí, también. Pinzó la cremallera y tiró de ella, abriendo el vestido y dejando mis omóplatos y mi cintura al aire. Aplastó su mano abierta contra la piel de mi espalda, como si quisiera dejar una huella, y si hubiese sido hielo de verdad, se habría derretido.

Sentía calor por todo el cuerpo.

Edward terminó de quitarme el vestido con cuidado, lo dejó sobre una butaca y volvió a mí.

-Sé elegir lencería –dijo, totalmente pagado de sí mismo al tiempo que acariciaba mis piernas, cubiertas por finas medias de novia.

-Y yo sé quitarla –contesté.

Levantó la mirada y me clavó sus penetrantes ojos en las retinas. Después, sin cortar el contacto visual, enganchó los dedos a la liga blanca de mi muslo y tiró de ella.

Con las piernas libres, rodé sobre el colchón y me senté encima de él. Edward me acarició los brazos, erizándome el vello. Cerré los ojos y la habitación dejó de existir. Me concentré en el olor, las caricias y la respiración de Edward. Sentada sobre él, me sentía poderosa.

Mis manos viajaron solas hasta la hebilla de su cinturón, que comenzó a emitir impacientes sonidos metálicos. Finalmente, dejé sus pantalones sin sujeción.

Edward me cogió por la cintura y me devolvió a la posición sumisa, bajo él, aplastando mi vientre con su dulce peso. Hundió la mano en el colchón y terminó de desnudarme con rapidez y ternura.

Me acarició el pelo, se situó acertadamente sobre mí, me sonrió por última vez y clavó sus labios en los míos para acallar mi primer gemido, de emoción, de sorpresa y de placer…

Y así fue como comenzamos a hacer el amor. No fue como lo había imaginado. Fue mejor.

.

.

Sólo le sentía a él. Aunque hubiese abierto los ojos, sólo habría visto oscuridad. Estaba convencida de que todos mis sentidos se habían agudizado para percibir su presencia. Única y exclusivamente, su presencia. Aún me quemaban las mejillas, me hervía la sangre en las venas. Moví las manos y comprobé que aún reposaban sobre su cabeza. Acaricié su cabello y seguí la línea de sus hombros.

Abrí la boca para pronunciar su nombre. Edward besó mi labio inferior con sus helados labios, y después pegó su mejilla a la mía, situando, queriendo o sin querer, su oreja a la altura de mi boca, perfecto para susurrarle las palabras directamente al oído.

Pero no pude decir nada. Aún, no.

Su cuerpo aún reposaba sobre el mío, y no quería que se apartara.

Me sentía febril. Los ojos me bailaban en un abismo de penumbra. Ahora no sabía si los tenía abiertos o cerrados. Aún estaba demasiado alucinada. Me puse una mano en el pecho, esperando encontrar mi corazón completamente desbocado, pero descubrí con asombro que mis latidos eran más lentos que nunca. Jamás, ni durmiendo, había estado tan calmada.

-Es la sensación de paz que sigue a la euforia. Has liberado muchísimas endorfinas –me explicó Edward.

Sonreí al escuchar su voz, grave y nueva.

Sentía su pecho contra el mío, como si quisiera robarme la fuerza de mis latidos. Y sentía calor y frío al mismo tiempo.

El cuerpo de Edward seguía siendo un auténtico cubito de hielo, y él mío aún parecía consumido por las llamas. Aún había oleadas de fuego y placer bajo mi piel, provocándome estremecimientos de vez en cuando.

Los abdominales de Edward resbalaron sobre los míos cuando se desplazó un centímetro hacia arriba, hacia mis labios. Estaba cubierta por una fina película de sudor. Olíamos a sal.

Estábamos juntos: un vampiro gélido y una humana a punto de estallar después de haber dado rienda suelta a toda su pasión contenida.

Después de lo que había vivido durante la última hora, un simple beso en los labios me parecía más inocente que nunca.

Y pensar que el corazón se me disparaba cuando le conocí, sólo con verle… Quién le hubiera dicho ese verano a aquella pelirroja de dieciséis años que iba a acabar así con el hombre que le había enamorado los ojos, que le había provocado aquel flechazo instantáneo y eterno. Eterno… mi sueño aún no había acabado.

Me pasé la mano por la frente para retirarme las gotas de sudor, y comprobé que estaba completamente empapada. Y aún sentía el vaivén en las caderas.

Mis pulmones sufrieron un breve colapso. Edward aprovechó para tomar aire, separar mis labios con la lengua y devolverme el aliento. Respirar de Edward era algo que iba a echar de menos.

Transformé aquel beso de la vida en un beso de amor, acariciando su espalda y abrazándome a él con brazos y piernas.

-Te quiero –me dijo Edward en voz baja.

Sentí claramente las palpitaciones de mi corazón, aprisionado en mi pecho. Él también pareció advertirlas.

-Te quiero –repitió, y mi corazón volvió a animarse.

Finalmente, abrí los ojos y le vi sonreír, así que volví a cerrarlos para reproducir en mi mente aquella imagen. El rostro de Edward colmado de felicidad, no había nada mejor. Bueno, sí. Pensar que esa felicidad se la había brindado yo, era todavía más asombroso.

-Evelyn… prolongaría este momento hasta la eternidad… y sé que no me perdonaré por interrumpirlo… pero… aún sé lo que te prometí… y no hemos acabado… son casi las doce de la noche…

Abrí los ojos de golpe, y Edward bajó de mí y se recostó a mi lado. Me tapó con una manta y me puso la mano en el vientre para impedir que me levantara.

-Cálmate… no hay prisa… no quiero que lo decidas deprisa y corriendo…

Me aferré el pelo y cerré las manos en un puño. Estaba comenzando a ponerme nerviosa. La medianoche se acercaba, y teníamos que culminar el día con mi último deseo. No tenía fuerzas. Después de la noche de bodas, estaba demasiado agotada. Si habíamos consumido la pasión en ese momento, había sido porque yo no había podido dar más en ese momento.

¿Tenía valor y fuerzas para pedirle a Edward que me convirtiera, sin demorarlo ni un segundo más?

-Muchas gracias –le dije.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó, atontado, como si fuera una pregunta estúpida.

-Por la boda, por esto, por todo. Por ser leal y hacerme daño para hacerme feliz. Por avisarme de que se acercan las doce de la noche… Por no engañarme y por cumplir tu palabra.

-Gracias a ti por existir, y por existir para mí –respondió él.

Paseé la vista por la habitación, intentando encontrar un reloj, pero no encontré ninguno. Edward recuperó el móvil del suelo, pulsó un botón para encender la pantalla y me lo mostró.

_23:40._

Aún tenía veinte largos minutos para pensar.

-Gracias por darme un margen de maniobra –le dije.

No me contestó; me selló los labios con el dedo índice.

Moría por saber lo que Edward estaba pensando en ese momento. Me habría ayudado saberlo.

Un último día como humana. La última noche. Adiós a las ganas de comer, a los latidos, al aire, a las duchas relajantes, a dormir y a soñar, a mis amigos, a mi familia, a mi vida.

Y un gran saludo a Edward, para siempre.

Sí, valía la pena. Sabía que las ganas de comer, los latidos, el aire, las duchas relajantes, dormir y soñar, mis amigos, mi familia y mi vida no me harían tan feliz como él podía hacerlo. Así que sabía lo que tenía que elegir.

Volví a mirarla pantalla del móvil.

_23:43._

Cuanto más deseas que el tiempo pase despacio, los más simples pensamientos ocupan largos minutos.

-Piensa en todo lo que vas a perder –me dijo Edward.

-¿Y qué hay de todo lo que voy a ganar? –repliqué, y cogiendo su mano, entrelacé mis dedos entre los suyos.

-A mí ya me tienes –respondió él.

-Pero…

-Me tienes para siempre –recalcó.

-No es lo mismo. No es lo mismo disfrutar de ti durante toda la eternidad que apagarme como una vela, convertirme en una vieja decrépita y arrepentirme de no haber tomado la decisión correcta cuando aún estaba a tiempo. Y morirme. No quiero morir si tú no puedes seguirme. No quiero ir adonde tú no puedas ir. Quiero estar contigo para siempre. Para siempre, eternamente, forever, pour toujours, in perpetuo. Nunca habían tenido su verdadero significado. Nunca habían sido realmente para siempre. Ahora pueden serlo. Increíblemente, podemos hacerlo.

-No tienes que apresurarte. A la medianoche no se deshará el hechizo. No eres la Cenicienta. Seguirás aquí a las doce y un minuto. Y yo también estaré aquí. Tenemos días y días. Semanas, meses, años.

-No –me negué-. No quiero alargarlo más. ¿Quién sabe si, dentro de un mes, no lamentaré haber tomado la decisión correcta? ¿Y si esperamos a mañana y muero atragantada en el desayuno? ¿Y si me atropella un coche la semana que viene? ¿Y si dentro de diez años me abandonas porque seré mayor que tú?

-Eso jamás ocurrirá –contestó Edward con fiereza-. Jamás te dejaré.

-Tiene que ser ahora. No vamos a discutir más. Hoy, el catorce de febrero, era el gran día.

-No hace falta acumularlo todo hoy. Ya tienes tus regalos de cumpleaños, a tu marido y acabas de tener tu noche de bodas… no hace falta que _todo_ sea hoy.

-Va a serlo –insistí-. No intentes hacerme cambiar de opinión, por favor, Edward. Me lo prometiste.

-Sí, en efecto. Y cuando esté seguro de que esto es lo que quieres, lo haré. ¿Quién te dice que dentro de un siglo no te arrepentirás de haberte quedado como mortal? ¿Quién te dice que dentro de diez años no querrás ser madre? No hay bebés entre vampiros, Evelyn…

-Los niños nunca me han entusiasmado –refuté su teoría sobre la maternidad.

-Ahora no, evidentemente. Tan sólo tienes diecisiete años. ¿Quién sabe si en un futuro…?

-No. Si me conviertes ahora, si paras el tiempo para mí, tendré diecisiete años eternamente, así que ni el sentimiento maternal ni ninguna otra tontería me molestarán. Quiero ser tu igual, para siempre. Ya soy tu esposa, ahora quiero ser una vampiresa de diecisiete años eternos. Juntos e iguales para siempre, Edward, por favor.

Encontré una sombra de duda en sus ojos.

-¡No puedes echarte atrás! ¡Por favor, Edward!

Me presionó las mejillas con las palmas de las manos.

-¿Me quieres a mí? ¿Me quieres a mí, para siempre? ¿Sólo a mí?

-¡Claro! –contesté.

-¿Estás segura?

-¡Incluso Alice lo vio! ¡Alice vio que no me arrepentiría, que seríamos felices!

-Las visiones de Alice no son completamente fiables. El futuro cambia cuando nuestras decisiones también lo hacen.

-Pero yo sé que no cambiaré de opinión. Cuando ella vio que todo nos iría bien, ambos queríamos esto, ¿no?

-Sí –admitió él.

-Entonces, mientras sigamos queriendo lo mismo… todo irá bien… ¿no?

-Así debería ser.

-Quiero hacerlo, Edward. Ahora.

Volví a echarle un vistazo a la pantalla del móvil.

_23:50._

-Es la hora, Edward. Quiero empezar hoy mismo.

-No sabes a lo que te enfrentas. Te lo recuerdo: dolor, años de salvajismo, renuciarás a tu vida…

-Y al final de ese largo camino… estás tú.

Edward me miró a los ojos y me cogió la muñeca.

-Adiós a esto –dijo, y presionó las venas de mi brazo. Cerró los ojos y empezó a emitir ese sonido tan característico, parecido a un ronroneo.

-¿Prefieres conservarme así y que luego me muera? –le pregunté, tratando de infundir dureza a mis palabras.

Edward bajó la mirada un momento, y luego, sin previo aviso, me besó con violencia.

-No –contestó-. Prefiero esto –y me volvió a besar.

-Entonces… allá vamos…

-Aún puedes llamar a tus padres para despedirte… incluso te permito llorar, para dar fuerza a la teoría de nuestra desaparición.

-No. Ellos creen que estoy bien. Prefiero ahorrarles el disgusto, aunque sea un par de días. No quiero hablar con nadie.

-Piénsalo un minuto.

-¡Edward! –berreé, empezando a hartarme.

-Sólo te pido eso: literalmente… un minuto. Piénsalo durante un minuto.

-¿Sólo uno?

-Sí –me prometió.

-Está bien.

Sólo era un minuto. Sesenta segundos.

Imaginé la perspectiva de una vida mortal junto a Edward. Cada día más vieja, cada día más cerca de la muerte, para acabar separada de él. Y luego visualicé mi vida como vampiresa, cada día mejor, cada día más fuerte, cada día junto a él.

No necesitaba más argumentos.

El minuto pasó y cogí el móvil para asegurarme de que se había acabado el plazo.

_23:52._

Le puse la pantalla delante de la nariz y sonreí.

-Es la hora, Edward.

-Es hora de morir –contestó él, y bajó la cabeza.

Me puse de rodillas sobre el colchón. Él se levantó de la cama, abrió su maleta y sacó un elegante camisón de tirantes, de satén. Me lo tendió con una mirada gentil y me lo puse sobre la cama. Él se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta, aunque no se molestó en abrochársela. Comprobó el contenido de su equipaje.

-A partir de ahora no necesitarás más ropa que la que quieras… no necesitas piezas de abrigo… elige de lo que has traído lo que quieras usar en un futuro. Habrá más ropa, por supuesto, pero elige lo que quieres llevarte…

-No quiero llevarme nada. Así voy bien –me sentía a gusto en mi camisón. Era suave, se ajustaba a mi figura y me lo había regalado él. Además, tapaba lo suficiente sin dejar de ser sensual. A pesar de que lo que estaba a punto de experimentar no era del todo agradable, no dejaba de ser mi noche de bodas.

Edward asintió, conforme con mi respuesta, y dejó la maleta preparada en un rincón.

-Después de esto, saldré de aquí como hemos entrado, para llevarte a un lugar seguro –me avisó.

-De acuerdo. Pero no dejes de abrazarme –le recordé.

-No lo haré –repitió su promesa.

Le dio la vuelta a la cama y se acercó a mí. Depositó las manos sobre mi cintura y unió su boca a mi cuello.

-Déjame hacer esto una última vez –me pidió.

Asentí y eché la cabeza a un lado, para despejar mi garganta. Edward me puso una mano en el pecho y otra en la muñeca, dispuesto a sentir mis últimos latidos al máximo. Para reavivar aún más mi corazón y exigirle un último esfuerzo, desnudó los dientes y marcó sobre mi piel el lugar donde me mordería. Eso disparó mis pulsaciones.

Al separarnos, le acaricié la cara y le di un beso en el pecho, entre los pectorales.

-Gracias –me dijo.

Sacudí la cabeza, me puse de puntillas y le di un último beso.

-Allá vamos –dije.

-Sólo espero que esto te haga feliz, de verdad. Espero no equivocarme –suspiró.

-¿Cómo podría ser malo lo que vas a hacer, si nos va a unir para siempre?

-Espero que tengas razón –invirtió las palabras pero no el sentido de lo que dijo.

-Siempre la tengo –bromeé.

-Está bien –aceptó Edward. Cogió aire y lo soltó bruscamente-. ¿Cómo, cuándo y dónde quieres hacerlo?

-Aquí, en la cama. Pero… quiero… quiero… -me callé.

Quería hacerlo de una manera que iba a molestar a Edward. Estaba segura. Además, no sabía si era factible. Era mejor no decir nada.

-Dime lo que sea –me apremió-. Lo haré como quieras. Si hace falta, haré equilibrios desde la punta de la torre Eiffel y te sostendré en mis brazos…

-No –dejé escapar una sonrisita-. Es más fácil que eso… pero también más vergonzoso…

-Dímelo. O rebuscaré en tu mente… -era una amenaza suave, inocente.

Pensé que si quería hacerlo antes de las doce de la noche, tenía que hacerlo ya, y si quería hacerlo ya, tenía que hacerlo bien, así que no había lugar para la vergüenza.

-Primero tengo que comprobar algo –dije.

Di unos pasos para acercarme al baño y dejé la puerta abierta. El servicio enfrentaba la cama, de modo que si te sentabas en ella, podías verte reflejado en el espejo. Edward lo entendió al instante y me sonrió.

-No es vergonzoso. Ven –me tendió la mano y me llevó hasta la cama.

Doblé las piernas para sentarme sobre ellas, en el colchón. Él se sentó detrás de mí, con las rodillas más separadas para pegar su pecho a mi espalda. Me puso la mano izquierda sobre el vientre y presionó hacia él. Con la otra mano, me retiró al pelo del cuello y me dio un beso en el borde de la clavícula, subió hacia arriba, recorriendo mi piel con sus labios, y acabó en mi mandíbula.

-Aún puedes echarte atrás…

-Gracias, pero no. Sé que es lo correcto –contesté-. ¿Esto te hace infeliz? –quise asegurarme. No quería ser egoísta. A lo mejor Edward no quería hacerlo y yo estaba insistiendo como una tonta, creyendo que tan sólo se preocupaba por mí.

-Me hace infeliz la posibilidad de que te arrepientas. Además, sé que no es lo correcto, pero si sólo así puedes ser feliz tú…

-Por favor…

-Entonces haré lo que quieras. Tú me haces feliz, ésa es mi respuesta.

-Entonces… adelante –mi voz sonó como una sentencia.

Levanté la vista para ver nuestro reflejo en el espejo del baño. Estábamos sobre la cama de sábanas rojas, juntos, Edward abrazándome desde atrás, y yo ofreciéndole mi cuello sin resistencia alguna. El corazón pocas veces me había latido tan rápido. Él levantó la mano derecha para acariciar mi brazo, desde los dedos hasta el hombro, dibujó la línea de mi cuello y trazó círculos imaginarios con la yema del dedo índice.

-Sólo quiero asegurarme, por última vez… -musitó en mi cuello.

-Quiero que lo hagas –afirmé-. Y no me sueltes.

Al decirle esto, puse mi mano izquierda sobre la suya, que aún sostenía mi vientre, y apreté. Observé un momento mi mano, cargada de anillos, y suspiré.

Volví a mirar fijamente al espejo. Vi a Edward abrir la boca y acercarla a mi cuello. Me quedé paralizada. Iba a suceder. Iba a morderme, su veneno iba a extenderse por mi cuerpo, iba a paralizar mi corazón e iba a despertar como un vampiro inmortal.

Edward depositó su boca sobre la piel de mi garganta, pero no me mordió. Me dio un beso suave como el roce de una pluma, y después me tocó con su gélida lengua.

-Dilo una vez más. Dime que esto te hará feliz –insistió él, por última vez.

-Esto me hará feliz.

-Está bien. Que me perdonen, si me equivoco. Sólo quise lo mejor para ti.

Ésa vez no era un simulacro.

Nos vi en el espejo. Edward agachó la cabeza y mientras lo hacía, levantó los labios para dejar al descubierto los dientes. Al verlos, temblé entre sus brazos y me aferré más a su mano. Él se acercó aún más a mí, y sentí sus pectorales y sus abdominales clavados en la espalda. Sus colmillos se dirigieron hacia mi cuello, inexorables. Debería haber cerrado los ojos, pero no pude. No pude dejar de observar nuestra imagen en el espejo. Edward abrió la mandíbula, revoloteó alrededor de mi garganta durante unos segundos, y finalmente, lo hizo.

Sus dientes desgarraron la piel de mi cuello y se me cortó la respiración. Reprimí un grito al sentirlos entrar en mi cuerpo, abrirse camino hasta mi yugular. Apenas tuve un segundo para experimentar la sensación de ser mordida por Edward. El dolor del mordisco no fue grave. Vi mi sangre escapar de la herida y resbalar hacia mi pecho, manchando el camisón.

Creí que habiéndome mordido, él se separaría de mí para sostenerme dulcemente entre sus brazos, y que me quedaría dormida, como anestesiada, pacíficamente.

Pero Edward no hizo tal cosa. Profundizó aún más la dentellada, se hundió más en mi cuello. Sus colmillos desgarraron mi carne a su paso, con violencia. Y escuché el inconfundible sonido de una boca llena de sangre. La suya. Llena de mi sangre. Indudablemente, Edward estaba aprovechando al máximo los últimos momentos de mi humanidad, y ello conllevaba probar de mí, por última vez, lo que no volvería a tener.

Y entonces sentí un profundo dolor en el cuello. Un intenso dolor. Todo se puso negro, y se me cerraron los ojos o me quedé ciega.

Dejé de sentir a Edward y el mundo desapareció.

Y algo comenzó a palpitar en la oscuridad.


	10. Capítulo 19 y 20

**CAPÍTULO 19**

-Evelyn –su voz llegó a mis oídos como un sonido nuevo y a la vez conocido.

Era él quién me llamaba, sin duda alguna, pero era totalmente distinto. Había sido como escucharle _bien_, por primera vez. Era como si siempre hubiese tenido dos tapones en los oídos, o él siempre me hubiese hablado desde otra habitación. Nunca su voz había llegado a mí tan limpia y clara, tan musical y varonil. Y no era una alucinación, era la pura realidad. Era él quién me estaba llamando.

-Edward… -pronuncié su nombre y al instante fruncí el ceño, molesta. Alguien tenía que haberle llamado a la vez que yo, eclipsando mi voz, porque ese sonido tan bello no podía haber escapado de mis labios.

-Evelyn, abre los ojos –volví a escucharle, alto y claro.

Reuní todas las partes de mi cuerpo, tomé consciencia de mí misma y conseguí percibirme en mi nueva realidad, y supe dónde estaban mis manos, y dónde estaban mis pies. Y sobretodo, dónde estaban mis labios, para estamparlos contra los de Edward en cuanto le viese.

Comencé a abrir los ojos a una velocidad mortalmente lenta. No sentía ningún tipo de esfuerzo, pero quería pararme en cada momento y experimentarlo al máximo. La luz penetró en mis pupilas con una intensidad cegadora, pero no me hizo ningún daño en los ojos. Levanté una mano para taparme del sol, un acto reflejo, y parpadeé buscándole a él.

Estábamos en una playa de arena fina y blanca. Era mediodía y la luz lo llenaba todo. Las olas rompían en la costa formando mil estallidos blancos y azules al morir en las rocas de los acantilados. Yo lo percibía todo, _todo_, de una manera mil veces más intensa que antes, como ver un mundo nuevo o como si siempre lo hubiese visto todo a través de un cristal empañado. Cuando pude dejar de maravillarme con mis nuevos y mejorados sentidos, agarré dos puñados de arena con las manos y sentí las finas partículas rozar mi piel provocándome un universo de sensaciones nuevas.

_Sentía_ la playa de un modo increíblemente excitante, intenso y penetrante.

Moví la cabeza sobre la arena y lo vi a él. Con su pelo cobrizo agitado por la brisa marina, con sus ojos dorados reflejando la luz del sol, con sus labios violáceos y sus músculos de acero. Y su piel, tocada por los rayos solares, desprendiendo miles de brillos, como si en vez de poros tuviera diminutos diamantes incrustados.

Edward era más bello que nunca. Si hubiese necesitado respirar, habría comenzado a hiperventilar ante aquella maravillosa visión.

Busqué los anillos en mi mano izquierda y me relajé al encontrarlos en el mismo sitio en el que los había dejado. No los valoraba por ser piedras preciosas, sino porque significaban que el corazón de Edward era mío, y que yo era suya. Y que no había sido un sueño, que existíamos en aquella nueva realidad, juntos.

Casi me muero cuando le vi sonreírme. Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba cuando vio mis ojos clavarse en los suyos, reconociéndolo.

-Eres tú –le dije.

-Eres Evelyn, mi dulce Evelyn…

Extendió su mano y me tocó la cara. Me estremecí bajo aquel contacto. La piel de Edward siempre me había provocado un mar de sensaciones, pero ahora ya no era fría, ya no me erizaba el vello ni me sorprendía con su gélido tacto. No. Ahora era como la mía. Pieles increíblemente suaves y duras, resistentes, que brillaban bajo el sol como diamantes. Acaricié el dorso de su mano con los dedos, incapaz de asimilar aquella explosión de emociones.

Vi por el rabillo del ojo cómo mi cuerpo, apenas cubierto por el camisón, desprendía los mismos reflejos inhumanos.

Volví a mirarlo a él, la visión más gloriosa que había visto nunca.

-Te has bañado –le dije, y miré un momento el mar.

Él me sonrió y se acostó a mi lado y me cubrió el vientre con el brazo izquierdo. Me besó en la mejilla y también en el oído.

-¿Y cómo sabes que me he bañado? –me preguntó.

-Porque veo las partículas de la sal en tu pelo –contesté, impresionada por mi nuevo sentido de la vista-. Y porque hueles a mar –suspiré, aunque fue sólo una manera de expresar lo abrumada que estaba-. Prometiste que no dejarías de abrazarme –dije, apenada.

-Y he cumplido mi palabra –respondió-. Mírate el pelo, o las manos. Nos metí a ambos en el agua.

-¿Por qué?

-Gritabas. Tenías miedo del fuego. Sólo sentías dolor. Decías que tenías calor, que ibas a morir, así que te metí en el mar, confiando en que aquello consiguiera relajarte un poco.

-No lo recuerdo –contesté.

-Lo lamento. Pero a la vez, me alegro. He estado en tu mente todo el rato, y la verdad es que… no recuerdas nada, ahora, ¿verdad?

-No –admití-. No me acuerdo del dolor. Sé que ha estado ahí, pero no soy capaz de revivirlo.

-Eso es porque lo viviste como humana –me explicó Edward.

Me acarició la mejilla con los dedos y pegó su frente a mi mandíbula.

-¿Dónde estamos? –pregunté.

-En una isla. No tiene nombre. Estamos a unos cuantos kilómetros de la costa francesa –respondió Edward en mi oído.

-¿Aquí pretendías traerme? ¿Aquí estaremos seguros?

-Sí –me prometió él-. Aquí viviremos hasta que… quieras.

Giré la cabeza hacia la tierra, y atisbé la punta de un castillo medieval en ruinas.

-Oh –exclamé, al verlo.

-Oh –repitió Edward-. ¿Te gusta?

-Con que estés tú, me basta.

-Tendré que bastarte para siempre –me recordó.

Sonreí ante aquello.

-Soy una vampiresa –dije.

-Sí.

-Tengo diecisiete años, para siempre.

-Así es.

-Como tú –me emocioné.

Me puse de lado para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Sus vetas doradas eran más profundas que nunca antes y su sonrisa… indescriptible.

-Te quiero –me dijo.

-Yo también te quiero, sólo que un poquito más.

-Di lo que quieras. Yo sé cuánto me amas, y sé cuánto te amo. Y te quiero más.

Resoplé para mostrar mi disconformidad.

El sonido del océano llenaba mis oídos, y era capaz de escuchar la trayectoria de cada gota arrancada de la superficie del agua hasta que finalmente volvía a sumergirse. Era capaz de escuchar el sonido de un cangrejo ermitaño arrastrando su concha. Y el batir de alas de las gaviotas, revoloteando al otro lado de la isla.

-¿Es todo tan intenso? –pregunté.

-Ahora estás experimentándolo todo por primera vez, y lo percibes todo multiplicado por mil. Será así, pero más suavizado conforme pase el tiempo. Ahora eres una…

-¿Una neófita?

-Sí. Ahora tus sentidos y tus habilidades están _a tope_.

-Pareces un adolescente hablando así –me burlé de él.

-Soy un adolescente, al fin y al cabo –replicó.

-Un adolescente del siglo pasado, sí.

-No te rías, Evelyn. Dentro de doscientos años querrás aparentar diecisiete y hablarás como una vieja… no te gustaría que se burlasen de ti, ¿no?

-No –rectifiqué. Me quedé admirando su rostro durante unos minutos, y después le dije-: Me siento… pacífica.

-Estamos separados de la costa por kilómetros de agua y un fuerte olor a salitre… así es normal que te sientas pacífica, pero… no serías tan civilizada junto a un humano, y menos cuando tengas sed…

-Ahora… no tengo sed… ¿no?

-No –se rió-. Ahora no. Pero la tendrás pronto, y tendrás que alimentarte.

-¿Y cómo lo haremos? –me preocupé.

-Hay un hospital costero al otro lado –señaló el continente-. Tengo pensado asaltar su banco de sangre esta misma tarde.

-Oh… pues… la verdad es que no tengo muchas ganas de beber sangre. Estamos en un paraíso –miré la playa-. ¿Aquí no sirven cócteles? Quiero un Bloody Mary –bromeé.

Edward esbozó una gran sonrisa con los labios apretados y me dio un beso en el pecho.

Pasamos largos minutos en silencio.

-¿He sido una mala enferma? –pregunté-. Sé sincero, ¿te lo he hecho pasar mal?

-¿Sinceramente? Sí –contestó-. Has sufrido mucho, y eso a mí me ha desgarrado por dentro. Tengo que admitir que en los primeros momentos por poco no lo detuve todo…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Cuando te mordí, comenzaste a convulsionarte y yo… no puedo ocultártelo, Evelyn: quise conservarte como humana. Bebí tu sangre. Bebí tu sangre para succionar mi propio veneno… pero… me acordé de mi promesa y…

-Recuerdo tu boca llena de sangre…

-Estaba retirando el veneno de la herida. Pero finalmente dejé que fluyera, y aquí estás… -me acarició el cuello.

Las palabras de Edward me hicieron pensar. Me había mordido y transformado en una vampiresa. Algo así como una enfermedad: me había contagiado y el virus se había extendido por todo mi organismo hasta detener mi corazón. Me puse la mano en el pecho y sonó a hueco. No había ya nada. Mi humanidad se había esfumado.

-Gracias por cumplir tu palabra –le dije.

-Lo siento –bajó la mirada avergonzado y buscó consuelo en mi regazo.

Apoyó la cabeza en mi vientre y yo empecé a acariciarle el pelo con los dedos. Posicionó sus manos a ambos lados de mi cintura y apretó.

-No te vayas nunca, por favor –me pidió.

Me incorporé para mirarlo a los ojos, asombrada por su repentina petición.

-¿Qué dices, Edward? Estaremos juntos para siempre.

Él ignoró mis palabras.

-Podría soportar tu muerte, pero no tu abandono… Sé que suena egoísta, como siempre, pero por favor, dime que no me dejarás…

-Edward… soy yo quien tendría que sonar tan desesperada…

-Tan sólo dime que no te irás.

-No me iré –lo contenté.

-Suenas sincera –suspiró.

-¿A qué viene toda esta inseguridad? –pregunté.

Edward se incorporó, cuadró los hombros y me contestó.

-Cuando eras humana, yo sabía que estar juntos no era correcto, que te merecías algo mejor. Sabía que estabas conmigo y que de alguna manera, yo podía devolverte el favor cuidando de ti. Suponía que, además de quererme, podías deberme algo… Pero ahora eres tan… perfecta… antes eras demasiado para mí, ahora… eres tan… Y si no te gusta…

-¿Qué dices?

-Evelyn, tus defectos siempre han sido escasos, y además, adorables. Pero los míos… nos han hecho sufrir. Ahora eres como yo y somos iguales, eres aún más perfecta de lo que ya eras, y no sé si con tu nueva naturaleza seguirás queriéndome tanto como yo…

Le puse el dedo índice en los labios para callarlo.

-Todo esto es una disculpa, ¿verdad?

Él asintió.

-Te sientes culpable porque me has dado mi capricho, me has convertido aunque sabías que no era lo correcto.

-Siempre tuve miedo de que te cansases de mí, de que, agotada porque no podía hacer realidad tus sueños, me abandonases… ahora ya los he cumplido, pero, ¿y si ahora…?

-¡Edward! ¡Nunca has sido tan inseguro!

-Tengo miedo de que me veas como un monstruo –me explicó-. Estoy asustado, Evelyn. Tarde o temprano tendrás que enfrentarte a lo que ahora eres. ¿Qué pasará si te horroriza tu nueva condición y te asqueas de tu propia existencia? A mí me pasó. Si a ti te sucede también… abandonarías al creador del monstruo, ¿no?

-No. No es momento para discutir todo esto. Lo hecho, hecho está, y está bien. Soy feliz, no me estropees mi último despertar –le supliqué-. Cuidarás de mí, y lo harás bien, y nunca dejaré de quererte, y siempre te adoraré, y no dejarás de ser especial para mí.

-Suena como una promesa.

-Lo es.

Cogí la gargantilla que aún colgaba de mi cuello y blandí la letra "E" que colgaba de ella.

-Para siempre –le recordé.

Edward me miró como un cachorro abandonado y bajó la vista. Lo cogí por la barbilla y lo atraje hacia mí.

-Edward Cullen, vampiro inseguro, egoísta y ridículo… –musité-. Te querré aunque crea que somos monstruos, y te querré aunque me mire a un espejo y vea que soy mil veces más guapa que tú, y te querré aunque ya no puedas cuidar de mí como antes…

-Te creo –aceptó él.

-Más te vale –moví la mano como si le fuera a dar un cachete.

Edward me miró con un deje de respeto. Estallé en una carcajada. Era tan estúpida la situación…

-No te rías. Podrías hacerme daño, ¿sabes?

-¿Yo a ti? –pregunté como pude, sin poder controlar la risa.

-Sí. Eres una neófita. Tienes la fuerza de mil hombres.

-¿Y tú sólo tienes la de novecientos noventa y nueve?

-Algo así, y deja de reírte, no tiene gracia –replicó-. No te he mirado con miedo, te he mirado con asombro.

-Lo que tú digas, don Inseguro Miedoso –me burlé.

-¿Ves lo que te digo? Ya soy poca cosa para ti –se hizo la víctima y echó a caminar por la playa.

Me levanté tras él y lo seguí.

-Edward… estás rarísimo. Pareces una mujer con el Síndrome Premenstrual.

-Mi mujer acaba de convertirse en un vampiro y se lo toma a risa…

-No es verdad –me puse seria. Carraspeé-. ¿Te estoy haciendo sentir mal?

-No. No es culpa tuya. Es sólo que he estado tres días sosteniéndote entre mis brazos mientras te retorcías de dolor… -se miró los brazos vacíos- y ahora te sientes tan segura, tan fuerte, como si no me necesitaras…

-Oh… a lo mejor necesitas demostrarme lo hombretón que eres… -lo desafié.

Me agarré el extremo del camisón y me lo subí brevemente para mostrarle una de mis largas y finas piernas.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco, pero no pudo evitar sonreír. Se acercó a mí, y yo di un paso hacia atrás. Se quedó parado un segundo, hasta que entendió mi juego, y sonrió perversamente. Junté las manos tras la espalda en una posición inocente y retrocedí varios pasos. Edward se encaminó hacia mí. Yo aumenté la velocidad conforme me alejaba y él hizo lo mismo para atraparme. Me di cuenta de que podía correr más y mejor que antes, y de que no necesitaba oxígeno en la sangre, de que no me ahogaba por muy rápido que corriera.

Corrí por la playa con Edward pisándome los talones y el pelo al viento, y entonces saltó sobre mí y ambos caímos rodando sobre la arena.

-Creía que no podrías alcanzarme. ¡Soy una neófita! –me quejé.

-Pero yo soy muy rápido.

-Ya lo veo…

Edward me aferró las muñecas y me pegó los brazos a los costados. Se sentó sobre mi cadera con cuidado y se inclinó hacia delante para besarme. Se detuvo a un milímetro de mis labios, y cuando levanté la cabeza para besarle, se apartó de mí y sólo atrapé el aire.

Lo fulminé con la mirada e hice un esfuerzo por levantarme. Edward me soltó. Me acerqué a él, deposité las manos sobre su cuello y dirigí mi boca a la suya, pero volvió a rechazarme.

-¿Qué haces? –me indigné.

-¿Quién me necesita ahora? –dijo él.

Me crucé de brazos y lo miré de arriba abajo.

-¿Quién me necesita ahora? –insistió él.

Di un paso hacia delante y entonces Edward echó a correr, invirtiendo el orden de la carrera. Resoplé y salí tras él. Recorrimos la playa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Edward era, realmente, endemoniadamente rápido.

Me paré en seco.

-Me rindo. Te necesito. Edward, ven a mí –le grité al viento.

El vampiro se detuvo en seco, giró sobre sus talones y corrió a mi encuentro. Me cogió la cara entre sus manos y me besó con tal ímpetu que me hizo retroceder. Sentí sus labios presionados contra los míos y automáticamente esperé el aumento de mis pulsaciones… que no llegó. Pero, a pesar de que ya no tuviese latidos que corroborasen mi pasión por él, seguía entregada en cuerpo y alma.

Me puse de puntillas y acaricié sus labios usando los míos. Deposité las manos en sus omóplatos y él me agarró por la cintura.

Besar a Edward como vampiresa era, inexplicablemente, aún más ardiente y frenético.

Él jamás me había tratado con brusquedad, y aunque tampoco podía aplicarse el término al modo en el que me tocó en la playa, sí podía afirmar que se sentía liberado, porque ya no podía hacerme ningún daño.

Dejó caer su boca sobre la mía con fuerza para obligarme a doblar las piernas y caer de espaldas sobre la arena. Me cogió por los hombros y me arrastró hacia él para colocarme en la posición adecuada. Recorrió mis muslos con las manos y comenzó a subirme el camisón.

En ese momento las nubes taparon el sol y nuestras pieles dejaron de brillar. Paramos durante un breve momento para que yo pudiera admirar mi nueva piel de apariencia humana. Era palidísima, suave y perfecta. Puse las palmas de las manos sobre los pectorales de Edward y descubrí que eran del mismo color y textura. Éramos iguales, en todos los sentidos.

-Bésame –le ordené.

Él sonrió y me obedeció. Sus manos terminaron de despojarme de mi ropa y rodé desnuda sobre la arena. Me sentí profundamente avergonzada, así que me levanté y corrí mar adentro hasta que el agua me cubrió el pecho.

Edward me siguió y se metió en el agua con la camiseta desabrochada y los pantalones. Llegó a mí y me envolvió en un abrazo que resultó… cálido.

Besé su cuello y subí por la barbilla hasta encontrar de nuevo sus labios. Los abrí con la punta de la lengua para profundizar el beso.

Besar a Edward como vampiresa sólo parecía aportar ventajas: no necesitaba molestarme en respirar, cada roce era percibido de manera mucho más intensa, y acariciar varias partes de su cuerpo a la vez no hacía que me perdiera ni un solo detalle, gracias a mi nueva mente vampírica.

Le pasé las manos por los hombros para quitarle la camisa, la hice una pelota y la lancé a la orilla. Hundí las manos en el agua para desabrocharle el pantalón y se lo quité a tirones. Edward exploró mi ombligo con los dedos y movió la boca hasta mi cuello. Allí, lamió mi piel como si siguiera el contorno de un dibujo.

Nos sostuvimos la mirada durante un breve instante. Íbamos a hacer el amor por segunda vez. Y si podía aplicar las mismas reglas, iba a ser aún más explosivo.

Anudé las manos tras su cuello y cerré los ojos. Edward deslizó sus manos por mi espalda y bajó hasta engancharlas bajo mis rodillas, y me subió lentamente hasta que abracé su cadera con las piernas. Apreté las manos y mordí su hombro cuando le sentí en mí. Y al momento comenzaron las sacudidas bajo el agua.

.

.

-No te vayas todavía –le pedí, y tiré de su mano para que se volviera a sentar a mi lado.

-No quiero irme, pero tengo que hacerlo. Por tu bien. Por el de ambos.

-Pero…

-Acaba de anochecer, tengo que aprovechar la oscuridad…

Apreté los labios. Tenía razón. Edward tenía que ir ya al hospital del otro lado de la costa. Había algo en mi estómago que comenzaba a preocuparme, y creo que esa ansiedad era la que había provocado que durante los últimos momentos de pasión le hubiese hecho daño al morderlo.

-Volveré lo antes posible –me prometió.

Se agachó para despedirse con un beso y partió hacia el mar.

-Edward… -lo llamé.

Se giró para mirarme.

-Ya que vas a empaparte… ¿te importa irte sólo con pantalones? ¿Me dejas tu camisa?

Me sonrió, se subió las solapas y después se la quitó.

-Gracias –le dije con una sonrisa, la cogí y me la puse encima del camisón.

-Volveré antes de que te dé tiempo a echarme de menos –dijo.

-Demuéstralo.

Edward se acercó a la orilla y se metió en el agua hasta la cintura. Saltó a la lancha y el rugido del motor se alejó hacia el mar. Suspiré viéndole partir.

Me puse de pie y paseé lentamente hacia el castillo en ruinas de la isla. Al alejarse de la playa, la vegetación crecía y el suelo se cubría de hierba. Había un bosquecillo hacia el oeste. Inspiré el aire por las fosas nasales y supe que estaba sola. Esa isla estaba deshabitada. Llegué finalmente a la construcción derruida y entré por lo que antaño debió ser el marco de una puerta. La luz de la luna se colaba entre las grietas de las oscuras paredes. Allí dentro estaban nuestras maletas. A pesar de que era de noche, veía perfectamente gracias a mis ojos vampíricos.

Me senté en el suelo de piedra y me abracé las rodillas con los brazos. De lo único de lo que tenía ganas era de volver a verlo. Parecía que mi amor había ido a más. Decidí que quería estar presentable a su regreso, así que abrí mi maleta y saqué un espejito y un peine. Me asomé a una ventana sin cristal ni marco de ningún tipo para verme mejor a la luz de la luna. Levanté el espejo y lo puse delante de mi cara. Dejé escapar un grito al verme los ojos. Eran rojos. Mis iris azules habían desaparecido por completo y se habían teñido de carmín. Tenía un aspecto totalmente salvaje, entre el pelo y los ojos.

El rojo también es el color de la pasión…

Tenía que pedirle un par de explicaciones a Edward.

Cuando se me pasó el susto de haberme visto con ojos de vampiro, me fijé en el resto de mi cara y se me quedó la boca abierta. Yo era guapísima. Yo. Era. Guapísima. Increíblemente guapa. Impresionante. Vergonzosamente atractiva. Irremediablemente admirable. Asombrosamente bella. Mi piel era totalmente blanca, y aunque tenía unas profundas ojeras debajo de los ojos y los labios oscurecidos, era hermosísima. Era casi digna de Edward.

El vampirismo me sentaba estupendamente bien.

Encontré algo brillante en mi cuello. Lo enfoqué con el espejo y descubrí una cicatriz blanca, brillante bajo la luz de la luna. Eran los dientes de Edward, perfectamente plasmados en mi piel. Estaba marcada por él, para siempre. Esa cicatriz era el testimonio físico de nuestra unión. Desde ese momento y para siempre la llevé con orgullo.

Tardé quince minutos en abandonar el espejo, que parecía haber desarrollado algún tipo de conexión magnética con mi cara: no podía dejar de mirarme. Era yo la que estaba ahí.

Me peiné el pelo con parsimonia y comprobé que mi rostro no necesitaba ningún tipo de maquillaje para tapar imperfecciones. No las había. Tampoco lo necesitaba para realzar mis puntos fuertes. No tenía puntos débiles.

Usé el pequeño espejo para tratar de verme de cuerpo entero, pero aquello no funcionó, así que guardé el cepillo y salí a la playa para tratar de ver mi reflejo en el agua.

Llegué al mar y aproveché que estaba en calma para utilizarlo como espejo. Una suave brisa me azotaba los cabellos y los enroscaba alrededor de mi fino y blanco cuello. Y el camisón, pegándose a mi cuerpo y revoloteando en mis piernas, largas y proporcionadas. Levanté la cabeza para mirar el oscuro horizonte.

Edward me había hecho casi perfecta, una criatura divina, y le estaría eternamente agradecida.

Volví al castillo y busqué mi móvil. Como no lo encontraba, fisgoneé en la maleta de Edward, y allí apareció junto a otros dos teléfonos. Cogí el mío y lo encendí. Al instante comenzó a vibrar y a emitir luces, mientras recibía un montón de llamadas acumuladas y mensajes. Mis padres me habían llamado cuarenta y nueve veces; Julia, siete.

Me pegué el móvil al pecho y suspiré.

-Lo siento –susurré en la oscuridad-. Os echaré de menos –y guardé el móvil donde estaba.

Salí de nuevo al exterior y me recibió el agradable sonido de un motor de lancha acercándose. En realidad, tardó varios minutos en llegar a la orilla, pero mi asombroso sentido del oído lo había percibido mucho antes.

Edward echó el ancla y saltó al agua con una bolsa en las manos. Llegó hasta mí chorreando y me dio un beso en los labios.

-Eres un mentiroso –pegué mi frente a la suya-. Me ha dado tiempo a echarte de menos.

Él sonrió y me volvió a besar. Me cogió de la mano y me llevó hacia el castillo. No dejó de mirarme en ningún momento del trayecto. Recordé lo de los ojos.

-¡Ah! –exclamé. Él me miró a la expectativa-. Tengo los ojos rojos –me los señalé.

-Obviamente. Eres un vampiro.

-Pero tú los tienes dorados –repliqué.

-Porque mi dieta es… vegetariana. Y tú eres una neófita. Tardarán en cambiar, y además, de momento sólo van a intensificarse –levantó la bolsa que llevaba en la otra mano.

-Parezco un monstruo –me enfadé.

-Cariño, _eres_ un monstruo –me contestó.

De un salto, subimos a la parte superior del castillito y nos acomodamos, dentro de lo que cabe, sobre la pared a medio derruir que daba al norte. Edward abrió la bolsa y sacó una dosis de sangre, etiquetada y aún fría.

-Hum…

-¿Qué te parece…? –me preguntó él. Esperaba que no me pareciera demasiado horrible.

-No sé… preferiría una pizza pero supongo que cuando elegí ser una vampiresa, renuncié a ello.

-Lo siento…

Sacudí la cabeza y extendí la mano para coger la bolsa de sangre. Un litro, aproximadamente.

-¿Cuánto voy a tener que tomar?

-Hasta que te sacies –me respondió.

-¿Cómo lo hago?

-Bébetelo. Es así de sencillo –trató de sonar despreocupado.

Apreté la bolsa y la miré. La espachurré entre mis manos y volví a mirarla, esperando que se hubiese convertido en zumo.

-No sé si voy a poder hacerlo… -dije.

La mirada de Edward se ensombreció.

-Puedo traerte algún animal vivo… pero tardaría un par de horas en capturarlo y traerlo hasta aquí sin que se tirase por la borda…

-¡Calla! ¡No! Si no puedo con sangre preparada, ¿cómo voy a matar un animal y beberme su sangre? –hice una mueca de asco, y al instante me arrepentí.

Edward carraspeó, molesto.

-No quería ofenderte… -mi voz se convirtió en un susurro suplicante.

-No te preocupes. Veamos, ¿qué ayuda necesitas?

-Esto es tan vergonzoso como cuando comía delante de ti. Es lo mismo, ¿no? No quiero que me mires mientras como… ¿puedes hacerlo a la vez que yo?

-Sí –aceptó él.

Me quedé inmóvil, sin respirar, para prestar atención a lo que él iba a hacer.

Sacó otra bolsa de sangre y sin pensárselo dos veces, la rasgó con los dientes y comenzó a beber como si de un refresco se tratara.

Aquella fue la primera vez que vi el vampiro que Edward era. Dos hilillos de sangre resbalaron desde las comisuras de sus labios hasta la barbilla, y gotearon sobre sus rodillas.

Me quedé inmóvil, asustada por aquella visión.

-Evelyn… -me llamó en voz baja. Sabía que me había asustado-. Yo… lo siento… es… es lo que soy…

Cuando tomé aire para responder y el olor de la sangre raspó mis fosas nasales, sentí una especie de mareo y algo parecido a la saliva empezó a circular en mi boca. Sentí calor en el estómago y un cosquilleo en la garganta. _Quería_ esa sangre.

-Yo soy la que lo siente –contesté entrecortadamente-. Tengo que hacerlo.

Apreté la bolsa entre mis manos y la acerqué a mi boca. Hice un corte en el plástico con los colmillos y el olor invadió mi garganta, pero aún así pude resistirme. Me podía el asco. Era sangre humana.

-No puedo…

-Amor, tienes que beber. Si no, la sed irá a peor, y lo que estás sintiendo ahora no será más que un lejano eco de lo que vas a sentir.

-Pero… es… sangre…

-Es sangre y tú eres un vampiro –me recriminó-. Tienes que hacerlo. Por tu bien y por el mío. En algún momento tendremos que volver a casa, y tendrás que haber aprendido a controlarte, medianamente… éste es el primer paso. Bebe, por favor.

-Necesito tu ayuda –me desesperé.

Edward se quedó pensando durante unos segundos, y finalmente alzó los ojos, que brillaban encendidos y extendió la mano para que le diera la bolsa. Se la entregué intentando no derramar ni una gota. Él la cogió con cuidado y bebió de la abertura. Mantuvo la boca cerrada, sin tragarse la sangre, me miró y me hizo señas con el dedo índice para que me acercara a él.

-Oh, oh –musité.

Edward se movió un poco sobre las rocas para situarse a mi lado. Tenía que hacerlo. Acerqué mis labios a los suyos e hicimos algo parecido a darnos un beso. La boca de Edward me esperaba, llena de deliciosa sangre. Si no podía hacerlo así, no podría hacerlo de ninguna manera.

Una vez más, usé la punta de la lengua para separar sus labios, y al instante la sangre fluyó hacia mi boca. Me estremecí de pies a cabeza. El líquido viajó hacia mi garganta y acabó en mi estómago. Mordí los labios de Edward, ansiando más, y recorrí el interior de su boca en busca de restos de sangre.

-Más –murmuré, con la mirada encendida.

Edward volvió a llenarse la boca de sangre y de nuevo bebí de él.

Me sentía un verdadero polluelo alimentándose de su madre.

No fue necesario que le pidiera más. Volvimos a repetir el mismo proceso hasta que me encontré satisfecha: Edward bebía de las bolsas, mantenía la sangre en la boca y después la derramaba en la mía, ayudándome a alimentarme.

La última vez que hizo eso aquella noche, prolongué la unión de nuestras bocas en un beso que aún sabía a sangre. Entrelacé mis dedos en su nuca y me acerqué a él. Presioné mi cuerpo contra el suyo y aplasté mi vientre contra sus abdominales. Sentí mi estómago a punto de reventar, así que me separé de él.

-Vamos a la playa –susurré en su oído.

Corrimos hacia la arena y nos tiramos sobre ella. Rodamos hasta la orilla y yo me senté a horcajadas sobre Edward. Me miró impresionado y se incorporó para besarme.

-Estás más excitada que nunca –observó.

-Creo que es parte del éxtasis de beber sangre. Aunque en realidad es todo culpa tuya. Eres tan _mortalmente_ sensual…

-Lo dice la ardiente pelirroja de ojos de fuego… -murmuró.

-Calla y bésame, Edward.

Me obedeció con brusquedad y me acercó a él con tanta fuerza que de haber continuado siendo humana, me habría roto todos los huesos del cuerpo.

Edward me quitó la camisa que llevaba –la suya- y la dejó sobre la arena. Después me bajó los tirantes del camisón de satén y se dispuso a quitármelo, pero le frené las manos. Me miró extrañado.

-Ya estoy harta de quedarme desnuda la primera. Ahora te toca a ti –le dije.

Me levanté, agarré el extremo de sus pantalones y se los quité con nerviosismo. Los malditos no querían salir.

-Oh, vaya –me sorprendí-. No llevabas calzoncillos.

-Tú tampoco llevas ningún tipo de ropa interior –se defendió.

-¡Es para facilitar las cosas! –me excusé, y me lancé hacia él.

Edward me recibió entre sus brazos y buscó mi boca con desesperación. Enganchó las manos en mi nuca y me obligó a bajar la cabeza para besarme. Volví a sentarme sobre él y cerré los ojos.

-Antes hemos traumatizado a los peces –dije-. Ahora vamos a traumatizar a los grillos.

-Con mucho gusto. Que me encierren por pervertido, si es contigo –contestó él.

Y las olas nos siguieron el ritmo en cada movimiento, estampándose una y otra vez contra la orilla, bailando nuestra danza de cuerpos desnudos.

.

.

-¿Sabes qué? –le pregunté.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

-Nunca he visto el amanecer desde la playa –le dije.

-Si quieres verlo ahora, tendríamos que levantarnos.

Fingí hacer cálculos con los dedos.

-Ver el amanecer o seguir abrazándote… ver el amanecer o seguir abrazándote… ver al amanecer o…

-Podemos hacer las dos cosas.

-Pero tú estabas antes. Que le den al sol –contesté.

-Evelyn, siempre podrás abrazarme…

-El sol nunca dejará de salir para nosotros –repliqué-. Siempre estará ahí.

-Yo también.

-Pero ahora te prefiero a ti.

-El sol va a salir… -insistió Edward.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres dejar de abrazarme? –me hice la ofendida y comencé a dibujar círculos sobre su pecho con el dedo índice.

-Quiero que tus nuevos sentidos experimenten uno de los mejores fenómenos naturales. Aún estamos en nuestra luna de miel… vamos a ver el amanecer juntos…

-Está bien…

Nos incorporamos, así que mi cabeza dejó de estar apoyada en su pecho. Mientras esperábamos la salida del sol, besé su cuello y su mandíbula, y mordí el lóbulo de su oreja con fuerza. Edward gruñó y apartó la cabeza.

-¿Qué? –pregunté.

-Me haces daño –se rió-. Eres una salvaje.

-Oh, los poderes de vampiresa recién nacida…

-Ésos, ésos… -me dio un beso en la mejilla-. Mira… ya sale –me señaló el horizonte marítimo.

Edward se quedó mirando el amanecer, pero yo no pude dejar de mirarlo a él. Cuando el sol salió finalmente desde el otro lado del mar, nuestras pieles comenzaron a brillar como prismas.

-Maravilloso –murmuró él, mirando el cielo.

-Maravilloso –coincidí yo, mirándolo a él.

**De nuevo gracias a todas por leerme y darme vuestras opiniones. Si supiera más palabras para expresar mi agradecimiento… a lo mejor podríais imaginaros lo agradecida que estoy. **

**Y perdón por los reajustes en los capítulos. **

**CAPÍTULO 20**

Nos arrodillamos frente a las dos bolsas de viaje. Primero nos pusimos algo de ropa. Después, Edward sacó el móvil y se apoyó contra la pared para mirar la pantalla. Yo saqué el mío y me senté junto a él. Recosté la cabeza en su hombro y pulsé las teclas al azar.

-Es duro –suspiré.

-Te dije que lo sería –me contestó él con la voz triste, y me puso la palma de la mano en la mejilla-. Lo siento.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Tenía que ser así, al fin y al cabo –me conformé-. Pero mira… -le enseñé todas las llamadas perdidas que tenía-. Mis padres estarán…

-En comisaría, probablemente –contestó él, muy seguro de sí mismo-. Alice me ha mandado un mensaje. Los ha visto denunciando nuestra desaparición.

-Oh… -busqué sus ojos para captar sus emociones y saber qué expresión tenía que adoptar.

-Sí: ha funcionado. Creen que nos ha pasado algo en París.

-No tendrían que haberos conocido. Ahora, buscarán a tus padres para que les den explicaciones y… -enterré el rostro en las manos, superada por la situación.

-No, tranquila. No los encontrarán. No _nos_ encontrarán. No somos los únicos Cullen, ¿sabes? Además… tarde o temprano archivarán el caso y…

-Mis padres pasarán el resto de su vida preguntándose qué demonios fue de su hija… -pronuncié las palabras tratando de ser cruel, para hacerme daño. A _mí_.

-No te castigues, Evelyn. Ya lo hemos hecho y ya no podemos solucionarlo.

Solté el aire de golpe y me moví hasta encontrar mi lugar entre las piernas de Edward. Me rodeó con sus pétreos brazos, apoyé la cara en su pecho y él comenzó a acariciarme con lentitud. Si hubiese sido humana, en ese momento habría llorado. Eché de menos mi mortalidad, mi capacidad para expresar mis emociones, pero ya no necesitaría nada de eso: Edward podía leer mi mente y no existía mejor forma de comunicación. Cerré los ojos y me sumí en aquel abrazo cálido. Por primera vez, la piel de Edward estaba a la misma temperatura que la mía. Aunque ya no era gélida y yo ya no tenía heridas que sanar, aún me provocaba la misma sensación de alivio, así que deduje, completamente feliz, que la plenitud que sentía a su lado, era totalmente cosa suya.

Siguió consolándome durante varios minutos, hasta que finalmente, abrí la boca para hablar.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –pregunté-. Me refiero a cuando tengamos que salir de aquí… ¿cuánto tiempo tardaremos en volver a casa?

-Tendríamos que ponerte a prueba… tendríamos que provocar un encuentro con algún ser humano, y comenzar a educar tu autocontrol…

-¿Cómo se hace eso?

-Con la práctica.

-¿Y cómo me voy a encontrar con un humano?

-Tendremos que volver al continente. Lo haremos en un par de días.

-¿Tan rápido?

-Sí. Primero quiero que aprendas a controlarte a ti misma, como vampiresa, y después tu nuevo yo, como neófita.

-¿A qué te refieres, exactamente?

-Tienes que aprender a controlar tus movimientos. Algo que, por cierto, ya haces sorprendentemente bien.

-Gracias.

-Es la pura verdad –dijo él.

-Es que en cuanto a mover el cuerpo… he tenido el mejor maestro –estallé en una carcajada ante mis propias palabras.

Edward me puso toda la mano en la cara para que me callase y puso los ojos en blanco. Suspiró algo parecido a "Ay, Señor…" y después nos quedamos en silencio.

-Entonces, en un par de días… -retomé la conversación- ¿me pondrás a prueba por primera vez? ¿Adónde iremos, exactamente?

-Esta zona es muy apacible, y el paisaje es estupendo. La costa está llena de hospitales privados y balnearios, además de hoteles rurales… Lo primero que haremos será ponerte en contacto con el olor de un humano vivo. El rastro de una caminata bastará.

-No parece demasiado difícil.

-Te lo digo por propia experiencia: es casi imposible resistirse. Espero poder contigo.

-¿Cómo?

-Si te descontrolas… yo no podré retenerte. Eres muchísimo más fuerte que yo, y estoy solo. Así que confío en la suerte, y confío en ti.

-Esto ya no parece tan fácil –me retracté-. Si sabías que iba a ser complicado… ¿por qué no insististe en que viniera alguien más a ayudarte?

-Emmett y Carlisle vendrán si necesito ayuda. De todas formas, Alice los mandará aquí si ve problemas. Y de momento no los ha visto.

Eso me tranquilizó. Confiaba en la hermana de Edward… En mi cuñada.

-Intentaré ser buena –prometí.

-Está bien, amor, pero… tienes que saber algo: no me enfadaré contigo aunque mates a alguien.

Abrí mucho los ojos, sorprendida.

-¿Piensas que voy a matar a alguien?

-No lo sé. Tal vez sí. Puede pasar, y quiero que sepas que en caso de que ocurriera… no te lo echaría en cara. No sería culpa tuya.

Me quedé en silencio y volví a apoyar la mejilla en el pecho de Edward. _Yo_ podía ser una asesina…

Bufé, llena de desagrado.

-Cierra los ojos, Evelyn –me pidió él.

-¿Para qué? –pregunté, desinteresada.

-Echo de menos verte despertar. Haz como que duermes. Relájate en mis brazos, por favor…

Asentí y bajé los párpados. Sentí la rítmica respiración de Edward mecerme en la oscuridad, su abdomen presionando suavemente mi costado, y sus dedos enroscados en mi pelo. Realmente no tenía ganas de dormir, pero era de lo más pacífico. El sonido de las olas llenó mis oídos y me acurruqué aún más entre sus brazos.

A veces el mundo podía ser perfecto.

Me sumí en algo parecido a un estado de meditación profunda, lo más parecido al sueño que pude encontrar, y sin darme cuenta, tuve algo parecido a una alucinación.

.

Edward, _mi_ Edward, corría a toda velocidad detrás de mí, con una expresión de horror en los ojos. Yo no sabía hacia dónde iba yo, ni por qué me seguía él, pero no podía detenerme. Íbamos a través de un túnel oscuro y lleno de telarañas que se enredaban en nuestro cabello. Me giraba de vez en cuando para mirarlo a él. A cada minuto que pasaba parecía más aterrorizado. De pronto, a lo lejos, aparecía una luz. Edward me suplicaba que me detuviera, pero yo era incapaz de dejar de acercarme a ella. Había algo en mí que me lo impedía. Finalmente, yo llegaba hasta el final del túnel y lo escuchaba a él gritar desde las profundidades.

.

Me _desperté_ dando un respingo. Me di cuenta de que seguía en los brazos de mi marido, y de que acababa de salir de una especie de trance.

Miré a Edward y descubrí que él me había estado observando con los ojos como platos, como si hubiese visto una aparición.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –pregunté, aturdida-. ¿He…?

-Sí –contestó él-. Has tenido un sueño. Te has… -parecía asombradísimo-. Te has quedado dormida…

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Hablas en serio?

-Sí, sí. Tu mente se ha convertido en el mismo torbellino de imágenes y formas que cuando dormías siendo humana… se te ha ralentizado la respiración…

Tomé aire; no lo necesitaba, pero me ayudaba a aclarar mis ideas.

-¿Es eso posible?

-No lo sé, Evelyn, pero nadie podría convencerme de lo contrario. No sé por qué y no sé cómo, pero… te has quedado dormida en mis brazos.

-Y eso es… ¿bueno?

-Para mí es lo mejor. No puedo creerlo. Eres la primera…

-¿Soy rara por esto?

-En realidad, sí. Fascinante. Una neófita que… se queda dormida. Bueno, a lo mejor no ha sido un verdadero sueño, pero has alcanzado un estado de relajación igual de profundo… Supongo que, aunque sea increíble, en el fondo es lógico…

-¿Lógico? ¿Por qué?

-Porque al fin y al cabo, Evelyn, tú siempre has destacado por esa habilidad. Siempre has tenido un mundo más allá de tu propia consciencia muy desarrollado. No tienes más que ver tus sueños… son… visiones, ¿no?

-Me costó creerlo, pero… eran algo parecido, sí.

-Cuando yo era humano, era muy perceptivo con los pensamientos ajenos, y ahora puedo leer las mentes con total claridad. Cuando Alice era humana, tenía premoniciones, y al transformarse, desarrolló el don de ver el futuro. Tú siempre lo has visto _todo_ en sueños, sería lógico que tú, ahora, como vampiresa…

-¿Hablas de un don como el tuyo?

-Sí, al mismo nivel. Creo que… tienes un don. Creo que posees la omnisciencia.

-¿Cómo? ¿Puedo verlo todo… codificado, simbólicamente?

-No encuentro otra explicación. Por eso puedes seguir quedándote… dormida, o algo parecido. Si tienes algún tipo de habilidad vampírica, está claro cuál es, y si el único modo que tenías de llegar a ella como humana era a través del sueño, lo normal sería que hubieses desarrollado, paralelamente a esta habilidad, el mismo canal por el que llegar a ella.

-¿Todo esto lo has pensado ahora? –pregunté, impactada por aquella teoría.

-No –admitió Edward-. Llevo pensando en ello desde que te has dormido.

-Ah… -me quedé unos minutos callada, asimilando la información-. ¿Y todo esto… te gusta?

-Me encanta, Evelyn. Siempre podré verte despertar. Es algo… -me besó con gentileza y yo recogí su rostro entre mis manos. Palpó mis labios con suavidad y me hizo experimentar algo parecido al mareo.

-¿De qué me sirve esto, si casi nunca entiendo lo que sueño?

-Eso no es lo importante.

-Supongo que no –admití.

Edward me dio un beso más en los labios.

-Déjame ver lo que has soñado –me pidió, y yo reviví mi sueño lo mejor que pude, tratando de reproducir cada detalle.

Edward me _escuchó_ en silencio, concentrado, y cuando se vio a sí mismo gritar en mi mente, frunció el ceño, disgustado.

-¿Qué crees que significa? –pregunté.

-Puede representar mi miedo a que… ¿salgas a la luz? ¿A que te expongas? ¿A que te arrepientas de todo esto y quieras volver a tu vida humana?

-No –destrocé su teoría al instante-. Jamás me arrepentiré de esto.

-Si tan segura estás… no sé qué puede representar una luz…

-A lo mejor no es el futuro. A lo mejor es el presente, o el pasado –le recordé.

-Puede ser. En cualquier caso, no creo que debamos preocuparnos.

-No, ni yo tampoco.

-Ahora lo que aún me tiene impresionado es que hayas podido conservar la característica humana que más me fascinaba de ti.

-Creía que era mi sangre –dije.

-No, no es tu sangre la que… -se calló al instante y adoptó una expresión súbitamente sombría.

-¿Entonces era verme abrir los ojos? –pregunté yo, haciendo caso omiso a su reacción.

-Que abrieses los ojos y me buscases con desesperación, y el alivio que sentías al encontrarme aún en tu cama –me dijo, volviendo a la normalidad.

Le sonreí como una niña pequeña. Levanté una mano para tocarle la cara. Edward cerró los ojos y al incorporarme, pude besarle los párpados. Sus manos atraparon mis hombros y subieron hasta mi mandíbula. Edward me atrajo hacia él y me besó en el cuello. Dibujó un círculo con la lengua sobre la piel de mi garganta. Cuando se separó de mí, me miró gravemente a los ojos.

Me toqué la cicatriz del cuello con los dedos.

-Siento que tengas esa marca tan fea –se disculpó.

-No digas tonterías. La adoro.

-Son mis dientes –replicó Edward.

-Exacto: son _tus_ dientes. Y adoro todo lo que tiene que ver contigo. Además, es una cicatriz bonita.

-Por lo menos es blanca y no se nota mucho…

-¿Estás de broma? ¡Es una pasada! Parece un tatuaje tribal, es preciosa, me la repasaría con un rotulador negro

Edward me sonrió y abrió los brazos para que volviera a ellos. Me besó el pelo y me tocó los pómulos.

-Dulce, siempre dulce Evelyn… me haces feliz. Puedes dormir –estaba maravillado.

-No es mérito mío.

-Da igual. Eres preciosa y eso tampoco es mérito tuyo.

-Vas a conseguir que me sonroje.

-Ya no puedes… -contestó él, abatido.

Le di un beso en la barbilla para animarlo e introduje mi mano bajo su camiseta para acariciarle la espalda. Edward cerró los ojos para mí.

-Eres tan rematadamente guapo…

Me sonrió con los ojos cerrados, y después, cuando volvió a abrirlos, se le habían empezado a enrojecer.

-Hum –murmuré-. Tus iris… se están volviendo rojos…

-Ah, ya. Lo esperaba. No he bebido tanta sangre humana como para que se vuelvan tan rojizos como los tuyos, pero desde luego van a parecer más cobre que oro.

-Y los míos, ahora, son como rubíes –dije.

-Sí, pero aún más preciosos.

-Yo no les encuentro el atractivo. Parezco una albina, totalmente, salvo por el pelo…

-No te ofendas, Evelyn, pero… no utilizaría estas palabras, pero no encuentro otras para describirlo… así, pelirroja y con los ojos en llamas, eres una auténtica bomba sexual.

-¡No! –me tapé los ojos, abrumada por su cumplido.

Edward se rió en mi oído y me pasó las manos por la cabeza para despeinarme. Me puse de pie y me sacudí entera.

-¡Bueno! Dejando a un lado el tema de mi entrenamiento y mi capacidad para quedarme frita como un pollo… ¿qué hacemos hoy?

-Esto me recuerda tanto a esos días de verano en tu casa… -dijo Edward.

Me recordó los primeros días de nuestra relación, cuando todavía nos estábamos conociendo, cuando el misterio y la fascinación por el descubrimiento mutuo era algo insuperable, y después de todos esos días… recordé el abandono. Dejé de mirar a Edward y me froté los hombros, súbitamente fría.

-Lo siento. Es lo único que puedo decir. Lo siento muchísimo. Aunque me perdonases de todo corazón, seguiría enfadado conmigo mismo, para siempre. ¿Sabes? Dicen que el hombre es el único animal que tropieza dos veces con la misma piedra… -dijo Edward.

-¿Te refieres a mí? –pregunté, extrañada.

-No… -contestó en voz baja, como si estuviese haciendo una reflexión profunda.

Conocía esa cara, y podía adivinar qué estaba pasando por su cabecita en ese momento. Me sentí herida en lo más profundo de mi corazón.

-Edward… -lo llamé para que me mirara a los ojos-. Si te hago una pregunta, ¿prometes ser sincero en tu respuesta?

-Sí.

-Está bien… -tomé aire-. Te referías a Bella –temblé al pronunciar su nombre.

Edward tensó la mandíbula, incómodo.

-Sí –admitió-. A algo que yo le hice cuando todavía éramos novios… -sentí una oleada de rabia ante su respuesta, pero no tuve otra cosa que hacer más que conformarme. Yo le había pedido sinceridad, y él me la estaba dando, no había más.

-Contéstame a otra pregunta… -pedí.

-Lo que quieras.

-Ahora estabas pensando en ella. Has… ¿has pensado en ella más veces?

-Evelyn… esto no es necesario. Es doloroso para ambos…

-Necesito que me contestes. Quiero que me contestes –me corregí-. ¿Has pensado en ella?

Edward suspiró, y después contestó:

-Sí.

-¿Mucho?

-No.

-¿Desde que nos casamos? –pregunté.

-Sí.

-¿Más de dos veces?

-¿Contando ésta? –preguntó él.

-Sí…

-Contando ésta… ¿de verdad quieres saber la respuesta? –se aseguró.

-Evidentemente.

-Contando ésta… ¿tres veces?

-Tres veces en cuatro días es mucho –dije, con la garganta débil.

-Esto no es una escena de celos, ¿verdad? Ayer aún me recriminabas por haber sido un inseguro…

-Yo no he pensado en nadie más que en ti –dije-. Bueno, quizás en mis padres, pero sólo cuando te fuiste a por la sangre.

-¿Qué quieres que diga?

-No lo sé –admití-. Pero me gustaría saber… cuando pensabas en ella… ¿en qué pensabas?

-Ni idea –contestó él, sacudiendo la cabeza-. La primera vez que pensé en ella fue cuando te mordí y, por un breve segundo, me arrepentí y succioné el veneno de tu herida… eso se lo hice a ella.

-¿Cuándo?

-Hace casi dos años un vampiro la atacó y tuve que salvarla.

-Oh… ¿y la segunda vez?

-Pensé en ella… al irme al hospital de la costa a por sangre… Ya había asaltado un hospital con esas intenciones… y fue estando con ella. No fue más que un dejà vu.

-Y la tercera, ahora… porque también le hiciste daño en algún momento, como a mí…

-Sí –contestó, aparentemente aliviado.

-Pero entonces… en ningún momento pensaste en ella de una manera… -indagué.

-¿Amorosa? ¿Nostálgica?

Asentí.

-No, de ningún modo. Sólo tú estás en mis pensamientos a esos niveles –su voz sonó casi como una amenaza. Me sostuvo la mirada durante unos minutos de eternos silencio-. Así que… pasado este momento de inseguridad irracional… ¿prometes aplicarte el cuento y jamás dudar de mí?

-Sí –prometí.

-Gracias.

Esbocé una diminuta sonrisilla a modo de disculpa y encogí los hombros. Edward se levantó del suelo y vino a abrazarme. Su duro pecho impactó contra el mío cortándome la respiración. Me dio un beso en la mejilla muy largo, tierno y cálido.

-Te quiero –me dijo-. Recuérdalo siempre.

-¿Siempre-siempre?

-Siempre-siempre –me sonrió.

-Vale. Yo también te quiero –le dije.

-No tanto como yo a ti –dijo él, por enésima vez.

Rodé los ojos.

-¿Cuándo te cansarás de repetirme esa estupidez? –le pregunté.

-Cuando te des cuenta de que digo la verdad –contestó.

-Pues entonces tendrás que repetírmelo una y otra vez.

-Suena bien.

Me pasó los dedos por las sienes para retirarme el pelo y enganchármelo detrás de las orejas. Me dio un beso en la frente.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –pregunté.

-¿Conoces la riqueza natural de las aguas francesas?

-Huy, sí, sobretodo cuando estás tú dentro.

-Hablo en serio.

-Bueno, pues entonces no la conozco. ¿Me propones que vayamos a bucear?

-Sí, si te parece bien.

-¿Por qué no? Será la primera vez que bucee sin tener que preocuparme por el oxígeno.

Edward me pasó el brazo por los hombros y nos encaminamos hacia la playa. En cuanto salimos al sol, nuestras pieles graníticas comenzaron a brillar. Ambos llevábamos bañadores negros. Caminamos por la arena hasta que la primera ola nos bañó los tobillos. Nadamos hasta la lancha motora, y allí Edward se subió de un salto para coger gafas de bucear.

-¿Los vampiros las necesitan? –pregunté.

-Nunca sobran –contestó él-. Además, ayudan a meterte en situación.

-Ajá –contesté yo mientras flotaba.

Edward se lanzó al agua con las gafas y me dio unas. Estiré la goma y me las pasé por el cuello. Al ponérmelas, me di cuenta de que el cristal estaba empañado, así que me lo acerqué a la boca para empañarlo y poder limpiarlo, pero resultó que mi aliento era la cosa más gélida que había en el lugar.

-Edward… no tengo aire caliente en los pulmones… ¡y tampoco tengo saliva para desempañar esto! –enarbolé las gafas como si tuvieran la culpa de algo.

-Para lo que las necesitas… toma las mías –me dio sus gafas y me las puse.

-Gracias.

-De nada –contestó él-. Estás… interesante…

-Dilo claramente –lo desafié-. Me sientan fatal.

-Si digo que estás interesante, es que estás interesante, y punto final –sentenció.

Al instante desapareció bajo el agua. Me quedé mirando la superficie esperando que volviera a aparecer, pero en vez de eso sentí un tirón en el pie que me llevó hasta las profundidades. Aterrorizada por la sorpresa y por la horrible posibilidad de que hubiese sido un tiburón –cuando algo te agarra un tobillo desde el fondo del mar no te paras a pensar que eres un vampiro indestructible y que los escualos no abundan en Francia, y menos en la costa- solté un grito y todo el aire escapó de mis pulmones en forma de enormes burbujas que subieron hacia la superficie. Boqueé durante unos segundos como si me fuera a ahogar, pero enseguida recordé que el aire era algo superfluo para mí, y de que lo que agarraba mi pie no era otra cosa que la mano de Edward, que al instante me soltó y me sonrió desde abajo.

Buceé un poco hacia él sintiendo la masa del agua desplazarse a mi paso, rozándome la cara y compactando mi melena en rizos rojos.

Me acerqué a él y lo miré a los ojos durante unos segundos. Deposité las manos en su cuello y lo besé. Acaricié su tórax y después lo abracé. Caímos lentamente, juntos hasta el fondo de arena, a unos diez metros de la superficie. Miré hacia arriba, desde donde llegaba la luz del sol en forma de embudo, iluminando el agua con tonos turquesa que se difuminaban como una espiral.

Edward me cogió de la mano y, juntando las piernas, cogió impulso y me llevó a bucear. Lo imité y uní los pies para copiar el estilo de una sirena.

Exploramos el fondo marino circundante a la isla durante toda la mañana. No era una isla tropical, así que no había grandes bancos de peces de colores, pero a mí me maravillaba hasta la más mínima piedrecilla del fondo. Y, por supuesto, la compañía de Edward.

No dejó de asombrarme el hecho de poder pasar varias horas bajo el agua, sin tener que molestarnos en respirar.

Al final, cuando el sol estaba en lo alto, al mediodía aproximadamente, salimos del agua y nos tendimos sobre la arena de la playa. Me abracé a su cuerpo mientras las olas nos lamían a intervalos.

-Con tu melena pelirroja y tu estilo de natación, eras La Sirenita completamente –me dijo.

-Ah, bueno… -suspiré. Me quedé mirando el cielo durante un rato. Después, pronuncié su nombre-: Ay, Edward Cullen…

Él se rió.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunté.

-Nada, que me acabo de acordar de nuestra boda… cuando el sacerdote dijo mi nombre y no te acordabas de que me llamaba Edward Anthony.

-¿Lo he llegado a saber?

-Te lo dije aquella vez en el bosque, cuando me sinceré contigo… pero creo que estabas demasiado sobrepasada por la situación como para retener ningún dato más allá de "vampiro".

-Puede ser… -admití-. Perdona, pero por un momento no sabía con quién me casaba.

-Qué graciosa –me sacó la lengua.

Pasó otro rato de silencio.

-¿Qué estarán haciendo ahora en el resto del mundo? –pregunté.

-¿Quiénes?

-Quien sea. Cualquier persona que se te pueda ocurrir…

-¿Un panadero?

-Por ejemplo. Un panadero italiano. Ahora mismo estará trabajando, a tope de faena. ¿Y un pescador chino? –pregunté yo.

-Con la diferencia horaria, estará empezando a hacer la cena.

-¿Y una profesora brasileña?

-Comenzando el día con sus alumnos –contestó él.

-Y mientras los demás hacen esas cosas… nosotros estamos aquí. Es otro mundo, Edward.

-Lo sé. Llevo en él más de cien años.

-No, no me refiero al mundo de los vampiros –dije-. Me refiero a nosotros. _Nosotros_ somos otro mundo.

Edward mantuvo el rostro sereno durante unos segundos, y finalmente me regaló una de las sonrisas más gloriosas que le había visto nunca. Me recosté sobre él mientras el sol acariciaba nuestra piel. Sus dedos juguetearon incansablemente entre mi melena. Aún no me había acostumbrado al hecho de que abrazarle fuera… cálido.

-¿Sabes qué, Evelyn?

-¿Hum?

-Aún eres mi dulce Evelyn… no has cambiado. Sigues siendo tan _tú_… apenas hay diferencia.

-Sigo sintiendo lo mismo. No siento ni un ápice de salvajismo. Si no hubiese bebido la sangre de tus labios, no habría querido probarla.

Edward estiró las piernas y cerró su abrazo sobre mis hombros con mayor fuerza.

-Es tranquilizador saber que, al menos mientras no tengas sed, te quedarás conmigo.

-No quiero ni pensar en mi primera prueba. ¿Y si lo fastidio todo?

-Aunque lo hicieras, no sería tu culpa. Es casi inevitable. La práctica hace la perfección –dijo él.

-¿Significa eso que tendré que cobrarme varias vidas hasta que aprenda a controlarme?

-Sería demasiado arriesgado decir que sí o decir que no. Sencillamente, no lo sé.

-Eso es tan descorazonador… -musité.

-Es la verdad. No quiero darte falsas esperanzas.

-¿Dentro de dos días? –me aseguré.

-Cuando tú te sientas preparada. Tendríamos que esperar a que el cielo estuviese encapotado, por si acaso. Ya sabes… si alguien nos ve, aunque sea desde lejos, sería mejor no brillar en medio del campo.

-De acuerdo. En cuanto se nuble el cielo, iremos a la otra orilla a buscar un rastro humano fresco.

-Sí, pero hoy no –repuso Edward.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque hoy estoy demasiado a gusto como para jugármelo todo. Dejemos que hoy sea un día apacible. Además, cada día que pasa eres un pelín menos neófita…

-No creo que haya mucha diferencia entre esta tarde y mañana por la mañana –me mostré escéptica, a pesar de mis nulos conocimientos en materia vampírica.

-No, yo tampoco –reconoció él.

Le palmeé el pecho y dejé que el sol nos bañase sobre la arena durante un interminable momento.

.

Empezó a llover a mares, tanto que por breves momentos temí una subida del nivel del mar que sumergiría la isla y a nosotros con ella. Pero después me di cuenta de las estupideces que aún pensaba y me limité a correr hacia el castillito para protegerme de la lluvia, algo instintivo. Entramos corriendo a la vez y nos golpeamos el hombro al querer entrar antes que el otro, pues habíamos echado una carrera. Gané yo, pero porque Edward era demasiado caballeroso como para dejarme mal a propósito. Nos sentamos en el suelo, en una esquina. Yo saqué un libro al azar de la bolsa de viaje de Edward y él sacó el móvil nuevo.

Hojeé mi novela durante unos segundos sin prestarle demasiada atención, aunque me fascinó el hecho de poder leer a una velocidad muy superior y mi capacidad para retener todos los datos. Miré el título del libro: "Drácula, de Bram Stoker".

-¿Por qué has traído esta cosa? –pregunté.

Edward dejó de mirar la pantalla del móvil y levantó la cabeza muy lentamente hasta entrelazar sus pupilas con las mías. Sus iris parecían de color terracota, a medio camino entre el dorado y el rojo.

-Sólo es un libro. Pensé que sería interesante traerlo, y leerlo juntos… ya sabes… reírnos del mito –contestó con mucha calma.

-Ah… yo ya lo he leído –contesté.

-¿Y qué es lo que te parece más ridículo?

-Lo de convertirnos en murciélagos –respondí, de todas todas.

-O lo de la repulsión al ajo –comentó él.

-¿Y qué hay de lo de dormir en un ataúd?

-Totalmente cómico.

-Sí.

-Ridículo –repitió.

Alzó las cejas un momento y volvió a concentrarse en el teléfono móvil.

-Es nuevo –dije.

-Sí. A partir de ahora sólo utilizaré éste. Es más seguro. Es un número nuevo que nadie conoce y Alice dijo que sería buena idea abandonar los antiguos para que no pudiesen localizarnos de ninguna manera.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-No debí encender el mío… ¿verdad? –pregunté.

-Pues no, sinceramente.

-¿Nos… pueden encontrar por eso? –estaba repentinamente asustada.

-Sí –contestó él.

Sentí como si me atizasen con una cacerola en la cabeza.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer? –pregunté, histérica.

-Tranquilízate. De momento ni siquiera existe la posibilidad porque Alice nos habría avisado, y me parecía bastante aceptable que comprobases tus llamadas… pero a partir de ahora…

-Yo lo apago y lo quemo –juré.

Edward sonrió con entereza.

-No. Algo mejor –contestó-. ¿Te gusta el béisbol?

-¿Un poco?

-Ven –se puso de pie, cogió nuestros antiguos móviles y me cogió de la mano para salir.

Nos recibió una espesa cortina de agua que me empapó el pelo al instante y me hizo encoger los hombros en un acto reflejo. Subimos un pequeño terraplén hacia la parte más alta de la isla, y finalmente llegamos al acantilado. Nos asomamos por el borde y miramos hacia las olas rugientes del mar, que mordían las rocas con fiereza.

Edward cogió su móvil, comprobó que estaba apagado, lo lanzó al aire y cuando empezó a caer, lo golpeó con la mano abierta y el brazo estirado, como si fuera un bate de béisbol, y lo lanzó a mil kilómetros de la isla, mar adentro, convertido en una nube de polvo negro.

-Ahora, tú –dijo, desafiando a los truenos.

Me dio mi móvil. Lo miré durante un breve segundo, pensando en todo lo que había pasado con él: interminables llamadas a mis amigas, discusiones con mis padres, inolvidables mensajes de texto entre clases, un montón de fotos, canciones y algún vídeo, y sobretodo… La primera vez que hablé con Edward por teléfono, había sido a través del móvil. Aquella vez, cuando quedamos para visitar el Museo de Historia Natural de Nueva York…

Me acordé de la situación. Le había colgado creyendo que me estaba rechazando y al minuto siguiente me había devuelto la llamada. Durante esos días y en su ausencia, se había convertido en un apéndice más de mi cuerpo. Habíamos llegado a ser físicamente inseparables.

Pero había que decirle adiós, evidentemente. Al fin y al cabo no era más que una máquina inservible y que en apenas unos meses estaría anticuada. Conservarla sólo nos pondría en peligro y alargaría la dura ruptura con mi pasado.

Miré una vez más sus bordes negros, que encajaban perfectamente en mi mano, y suspiré.

-Tienes un gran apego a las cosas materiales –comentó Edward, viendo que no reaccionaba.

Fruncí los labios, levanté el brazo y lancé el móvil al aire. Cuando comenzó a descender, lo golpeé con la mano tal y como había hecho Edward, y lo envié aún más lejos que él, completamente volatilizado.

-Adiós –le dije al mar rugiente-. Adiós, a todos.

Levanté los ojos para mirarlo a él. La lluvia caía en cascada sobre su rostro, y varios hilillos de agua resbalaban desde su alborotado cabello cobrizo hacia su pecho. Tenía los ojos puestos en mí, probablemente tratando de escuchar mis pensamientos, y la boca entreabierta, como si quisiera decir algo pero no se decidiera a hacerlo. Marcó la mandíbula y cerró las manos en un puño. Cuadró los hombros y se puso muy recto, pero no dejó de mirarme.

La imagen del marmóreo cuerpo de Edward azotado por la lluvia y aguantando estoicamente me sobrecogió. Nunca dejaría de sorprenderme lo perfecto que era; jamás conseguiría acostumbrarme.

Di un salto hacia delante para alcanzar sus labios sin previo aviso, y me encaramé a su cuello como si fuera un salvavidas. La fuera del impacto lo pilló desprevenido, y sin darme cuenta, mi incontrolada y asombrosa fuerza de vampiro neófito nos arrojó a ambos por el acantilado.

Pero a Edward no pareció importarle que fuésemos a experimentar una caída mortal para cualquier ser humano. Abrazó mi cintura y me besó como si siguiéramos de pie, sin preocuparse de nada más que de acariciar mi piel.

Caímos con la fuerza de una roca a las embravecidas aguas, que nos engulleron al instante, y el mar nos envolvió por completo.

Pero a Edward no pareció importarle, y siguió besándome debajo del agua mientras nuestros dos pesados cuerpos de piedra nos dirigían hacia el fondo. Y la corriente nos arrastró en fuertes sacudidas que le habrían roto el cuello a cualquier persona, con una violencia desatada.

Pero a Edward no pareció importarle, y dejó que el mar jugase con nosotros, demasiado ocupado prestando atención a mis labios como para preocuparse por nada más.

La corriente nos estampó contra una roca afilada que se clavó en su espalda, pero no le hizo ningún daño.

Lo abracé con fuerza, y encajé mi rostro entre sus hombros y su mandíbula. Y cerré los ojos hasta que ni la tormenta, ni el mar, ni la corriente asesina existieron, para dejarme llevar a un mundo en el que sólo existíamos Edward y yo, no importaba dónde, éramos nosotros.

.

Me mordí el labio inferior y parpadeé para arrancar las gotitas de agua que habían anidado entre mis pestañas. Él cogió su camisa de manga corta, la arrugó y comenzó a darme leves toquecitos en las mejillas para secarme la cara.

-Lo siento –dije-. No me controlo… lo suficiente.

Edward siguió secándome en silencio.

-Ahora no paro de pensar en lo que habría sucedido si tú hubieses sido humano…

-Pero no lo soy –replicó él con sosiego.

-Ya, pero… no me doy cuenta de la fuerza que tengo ahora… como estoy contigo, todo me parece igual, pero en realidad… podría aplastar el cráneo de alguien con sólo apretar un poco, ¿verdad?

Edward asintió con la cabeza y recogió del suelo una piedra para dármela. La cogí y apenas dos segundos después de haber empezado a apretarla con los dedos, se deshizo en puro polvo. Me quedé absorta mirándome la mano.

-A esto me refiero con aprender a controlarte. No tienes que preocuparte por lo que ha pasado ahora: ya sabes que ha sido…

Desvié la mirada, avergonzada, aunque en el fondo sabía que los dos habíamos disfrutado de ese momento bajo el agua.

-Ya está –dijo él, y terminó de empapar las últimas gotas de mi cara con la tela de la camisa.

-Lo siento –repetí.

-No lo digas más –me previno Edward-. ¿Parezco enfadado, o molesto?

Observé su rostro un momento y negué rápidamente.

-La verdad es que no –contesté.

-Claro que no. ¿Cuántos vampiros casados de diecisiete años se tiran por un acantilado en su luna de miel?

-Muchísimos –contesté con sarcasmo-. Es la última moda.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Sí, sí.

-Pues deja de culparte. ¿No ves que a mí no puedes hacerme daño? Conmigo no tienes que preocuparte.

Guardé silencio durante unos segundos, y después volví a alzar la mirada.

-Es que me acabo de dar cuenta del autocontrol que tienes tú –dije-. No sólo te resistes a la sangre, sino que siempre has cuidado cada uno de tus movimientos para no hacerme daño.

-Han sido muchísimos años practicando. Un siglo –contestó Edward.

-No sé si tendré tanta paciencia como para eso.

-De todas formas, los contactos con humanos no entran en nuestros planes, ¿no?

-No –me di cuenta-. Por fortuna. Sólo tengo que aprender a controlarme, y lo haremos poco a poco, ¿no?

-Sí, te lo prometo. Intentaré hacértelo lo más fácil posible.

-Gracias.

-No hay de qué. ¿Quieres que aplacemos la primera lección de mañana?

-No –contesté rápidamente.

-Como quieras. Mañana, pues, intentaremos encontrar un rastro humano.

-De acuerdo –acepté.

No eran sólo las ansias de sangre lo que tendría que tener bajo control durante toda mi ilimitada existencia, sino que también tendría que aprender a dominar al monstruo que ahora latía en mi interior, un vampiro con una fuerza de la que no era consciente.

Parecía muy duro.

Edward se levantó y se asomó al exterior. Ya había anochecido.

-Hay unas estrellas preciosas –comentó-. Vamos a verlas.

Nos tumbamos en una zona cubierta de hierba y nos quedamos mirando el cielo. Era un gran tapiz negro punteado con miles de alfileres plateados. Si mirabas hacia la costa opuesta, hacia la misma Francia, podías ver el halo de luz de algunas construcciones costeras, muy lejanas en la noche.

-Mira –dijo Edward, y señaló una estrella-. Es…

-La estrella Polar –lo interrumpí yo.

-Sí. Es la única estrella que jamás se mueve en el cielo. Eso soy yo para ti, Evelyn. Puede que todo cambie, que tu vida dé un giro total y no sepas ni dónde estás, pero ahí estaré yo siempre, esperándote, en el mismo sitio. Nunca tendrás que buscarme, _siempre_ estaré ahí para guiarte y cuidarte.

Lo miré totalmente anonadada, sin respirar, absolutamente absorbida por sus palabras. Apoyé la cabeza en su pecho y me pegué a su costado. Y, por supuesto, para hallar la comodidad total, entrelacé una de mis piernas entre las suyas, y me sentí nuevamente a mí misma, a Evelyn Parker.

-¿Sabes lo que podríamos hacer? –preguntó él.

-No.

-Podrías dormir –me propuso.

-Estás de broma –alcé un poco la cabeza para verle los ojos.

-En absoluto. Es lo que siempre hacíamos por las noches y nos gustaba a ambos, ¿no?

-Sería desperdiciar quién sabe cuántas horas… -me negué.

-Te equivocas. Ya no vas a morir, tu tiempo ya no tiene límites, así que por dormir, no estás _perdiendo_ horas despierta. Siempre podrás recuperarlas, ¿sabes lo que quiero decir?

-Sí…

-¿Y…?

-Pues…. No sé.

-¡Venga! Es un rasgo humano que has conseguido conservar no sé cómo. Sería una irresponsabilidad no aprovecharlo.

-Creía que el insomnio era una ventaja –repuse.

-No cuando se trata de verte despertar –contestó Edward.

-Eh…

Intensificó su mirada y sus ojos de terracota se volvieron cálidos como dos lenguas de fuego que me lamieron la cara. Irresistibles.

-Haré lo que tú quieras –suspiré.

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres. Es sólo que… ¿de verdad me dices que no te gusta despertar y encontrarme?

-Hagamos un trato –decidí-. Cuando antes me he dormido, o me he sumido en un estado de relajación tan profundo como el sueño, ninguno de los dos sabe a ciencia cierta lo que ha pasado. Así que la primera vez, no cuenta. Ahora intentaré quedarme dormida, como si aún fuese humana. Si funciona y si, al despertar, compruebo que es una sensación placentera… dormiré para ti en tus brazos –le prometí-. Pero si no es como antes… si me resulta una obligación y prefiero pasar las horas despierta… ¿De acuerdo?

-Totalmente de acuerdo –su sonrisa era más que elocuente.

Fingí un bostezo y utilicé sus pectorales de almohadón. Cerré los ojos y comencé a respirar a compasadamente. No sabía muy bien qué tenía que hacer, así que repetí los mismos pasos que seguía cuando empecé a pasar las noches con Edward y el nerviosismo casi me superaba. Y funcionó.

El mundo fue desapareciendo paulatinamente hasta que sólo resonó el eco del mar, y después, oscuridad.

.

Al abrir los ojos, aún era de noche, pero el cielo ya no conservaba ninguna estrella. Comenzaba a aclararse a una velocidad inusitada. Moví la cabeza lentamente hacia arriba y me di un topetazo con la barbilla de Edward en la coronilla. Me llevé la mano a la cabeza para frotarme la zona golpeada y parpadeé algo confusa. No me sentía cansada, en absoluto, pero tenía una especie de halo en los ojos que me impedía estar al cien por cien, como si me hubiese dormido de verdad.

-Buenos días –me saludó él, y me frotó la cabeza, aunque en realidad no había dolor que aliviar.

-Buenos… días… Porque es de día… ¿Lo he hecho? –me aseguré, recelosa-. ¿Me he dormido?

-Sí. Siete horas y media –contestó.

-¡Venga ya! ¿Qué clase de vampiro soy?

-El único con capacidad para dormirse. De verdad, Evelyn, aún no me lo creo. Es como decir que un humano pudiera permanecer despierto durante toda su vida.

-Sería raro.

-Pues… sí. Esto es raro, pero es fascinante. Eres tan especial, en todos los sentidos…

-El adjetivo "especial" suele ser un eufemismo para "anormal" –dije.

-Tú si que eres anormal, anda, calla y no digas más tonterías. No sabes lo estupendo que es esto. Ha sido como volver a los viejos tiempos.

-A mí también me ha gustado despertarme a tu lado. Ha sido como el momento previo a un beso: lo haces durar porque sabes que la espera tiene su recompensa.

-Así es –me dio la razón.

-Pues buenos días…

Me froté los ojos y me estiré, otro acto completamente interiorizado a pesar de que ahora ya no tenía función ninguna. Edward me frotó la espalda y contuvo la risa.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunté.

-No sólo te duermes, sino que también te despiertas como si hubieses dormido…

-Genial –mascullé.

Se puso de pie y ofreció la mano para que me levantase. Observé durante un momento el mar en calma, cuya superficie se había teñido de un color anaranjado y perlado por la luz que precede al amanecer.

-Hoy es el gran día –dije.

_Me voy a poner a prueba. Voy a cagarla. Estupendo. Maravilloso. _

-Si no quieres, no –me recordó Edward.

-Sí, quiero –contesté.

Él me sonrió con un deje de nostalgia y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos.

-Siempre es agradable escuchar esas palabras en tu boca –me aseguró.

Le devolví la sonrisa y me acerqué para besarlo, pero me detuve a un milímetro de sus labios, prolongando el momento hasta que fue imposible resistirse y acabé estrellándome en su boca.

Después de aquello, Edward se vistió con unos pantalones negros y una camisa gris que yo le impedí abrocharse argumentando que si, en algún momento, tenía que evitar concentrarme en un rastro humano, lo mejor sería que me enseñara los abdominales.

-Así seguro que no me fijo en otra cosa –le aseguré.

Más tarde me puse un vestido de tirantes negro con una de las camisas de Edward encima, arremangada hasta los codos y sin abotonar. Me sentía tremendamente segura con su ropa.

Por culpa de la tormenta, la lancha había perdido agarre y el ancla se había soltado, de manera que ahora estaba encajada en un par de rocas de la orilla. Sorteamos las piedras y saltamos dentro de la lancha. Arrancamos el motor y nos dirigimos hacia la costa, hacia la orilla opuesta. Dejé que el viento me azotara la cara y por un momento tomé el volante para dar un giro y dejar una estela blanca con forma de media luna, al más puro estilo "vigilante de la playa".

El motor fue reduciendo velocidad hasta que llegamos muy cerca de la orilla, y allí, Edward apagó el motor. Tomamos impulso, y, con un salto calculado, nuestros pies tocaron la arena sin mojarnos ni un momento. Hacia el norte, bastante más lejos de lo que parecía en un principio, estaba el hospital. Las copas de los árboles se mecían con pereza, tierra adentro.

-Espera aquí –me dijo Edward-. Buscaré una pista fresca, y si todo me parece seguro, volveré a por ti.

-Vale –contesté, aunque me daba miedo quedarme sola.

-No respires. Así, no tendrás ningún problema –me aconsejó.

Asentí fuertemente. Él se fue corriendo a la velocidad de la luz, pero ya no parecía un borrón, ya que mis nuevos ojos vampíricos podían captar todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. Desapareció de mi vista y me quedé plantada en la playa, sin nada más que hacer que esperar. Obedecí a Edward y dejé de respirar. Resultaba parecido a encerrarse en una habitación: sabes que el mundo está ahí fuera, pero no eres plenamente consciente de él.

Al principio me molestó que me hubiera dejado sola. Había insistido tanto en que yo era ahora una criatura descontrolada que no sabría detener sus impulsos y había acabado dejándome a mis anchas. Yo no me sentía preparada para ver a un humano vivo ni de lejos. De la noche a la mañana me parecían de lo más peligroso del mundo. Más peligroso que un vampiro, por supuesto, porque por culpa de un humano podría hacerle daño a Edward, y no había nada que me aterrorizara más que eso.

Garabateé con los pies descalzos un rato en la arena, hasta que me cansé de ello, y comencé a hacer figuritas con las manos, que en seguida se deshacían. Después traté de tomar el sol y que su cálida luz me absorbiera y me apartara del mundo. Las olas me bañaban los pies en cada ida y venida.

Pasó algo más de un cuarto de hora en total, hasta que percibí el olor de Edward en la lejanía. Volvió a por mí desde el sur, y me levanté con un salto grácil para recibirlo.

-Buenas noticias –me dijo-. He encontrado a pocos kilómetros los restos de una fogata. Aún huele a humano.

Tomé aire para contestarle.

-Pues vamos –intenté darle a mi voz el máximo ánimo posible, aunque lo cierto es que a cada minuto que pasaba estaba más tensa y me sentía más presionada.

Trotamos por la playa durante un par de minutos y finalmente llegamos a una zona más arbolada. Había un embarcadero vacío y cuyos tablones estaban húmedos y astillados, y desde un claro entre los robles se podía divisar los restos de una acampada.

Edward tomó la delantera y me arrastró hacia la hoguera extinguida. Husmeó el aire y me sonrió.

-Es genial. Huele principalmente las cenizas, así el olor a humano no te parecerá demasiado intenso.

Forcé una sonrisa. Iba a enfrentarme con aquel aroma por primera vez. Cerré los ojos e inspiré.

Al instante supe a lo que Edward se había estado refiriendo. Todo lo que había intentado hacerme comprender. El olor llegó a mí como una ola gigantesca que me envolvió por completo. Era lo más excitante y suculento que jamás habría podido oler. Verdadero olor a _comida_.

La boca se me llenó de un líquido desconocido y los músculos se me tensaron, preparados para atacar a alguien que no estaba allí. Los sentidos se me agudizaron y sin poder evitarlo, comencé a rastrear el aire como un perro de caza, ansiando más y más información sobre el ser que era capaz de dejar un rastro tan inspirador.

Me incliné hacia delante para captar mejor la esencia que aún flotaba en el aire y cerré los ojos. Pude ver claramente a dos hombres y tres mujeres en torno al fuego, cantando canciones y asando chuletas. Imaginé sus pieles cálidas, tostándose junto a la hoguera, palpitando, palpitando. Inventé en mi mente un posible encuentro: sus gargantas llenas de sangre hirviendo, y mi boca sedienta, sin más obstáculo que una finísima piel. Imaginé su torrente sanguíneo, fluyendo en sus venas a toda velocidad, pugnando por salir a la superficie y satisfacer mis ansias. Aquello no era sangre envasada y conservada en un frigorífico. Aquel rastro sugería sangre viva, moviéndose, circulando por un organismo caliente, y un corazón bombeando oculto en la oscuridad.

La mano de Edward me cogió fuertemente por la muñeca, y me hizo salir de mi trance. Lo miré con la expresión ida y me asusté al ver su rostro tenso y lleno de incertidumbre.

-No respires –me pidió.

Cerré la boca y apreté la nariz. A los pocos segundos las fantasías desaparecieron de mi mente y pude volver a ser yo. Mis pensamientos volvieron a pertenecerme a mí y no al monstruo que aguardaba en mi interior.

Edward estiró de mi brazo hacia la playa, y volvimos lentamente y en silencio a la lancha. Sólo cuando arrancamos el motor y nos encaminamos hacia el islote, habló.

-¿Y bien? –pregunté, impaciente por saber su opinión.

Edward no me estaba escuchando. Me levanté y me coloqué a su lado, junto al volante.

-¿Y bien? –repetí.

Sus ojos de color terracota se desviaron hacia mí y permanecieron ilegibles durante un segundo.

-Bien –contestó con sequedad.

Enarqué una ceja.

-Si vas a mentirme, hazlo bien –le dije-. ¿Ha ido mal? Sé sincero.

Edward tomó aire y después lo exhaló, dejando la boca entreabierta.

-No –contestó-. Pero tampoco ha ido bien.

-Vale –contesté, despagada-. ¿Qué he hecho mal?

-Nada. No es culpa tuya. No podría haber hecho otra cosa.

-¿Dónde está el problema? –insistí.

-Has reaccionado de una manera un tanto… exagerada –me confesó, mirándome por el rabillo del ojo.

-Pero si no me he movido. No he hecho nada. No…

-Evelyn, he estado monitorizando tu reacción en todo momento, leyendo tus pensamientos y viendo lo que tú imaginabas.

-Oh… -me sentí profundamente avergonzada.

-A decir verdad, era un rastro demasiado débil como para provocarte fantasías de ese tipo.

Fruncí los labios y me crucé de brazos.

-Estás diciendo que soy débil –adiviné.

-No –me cortó-. Estoy diciendo que eres una neófita con todo lo que ello conlleva, y voy a tener que cuidar de ti.

-Ya. ¿Era necesario volver tan rápido a la isla?

-No quería arriesgar. Estabas sumida en una alucinación autoinducida con la sangre como protagonista, y eso que ni siquiera la has olido fresca.

Ladeé la cabeza hacia un lado.

-Esta tarde, si quieres, lo volveremos a intentar, pero no así. Te traeré ropa para que la huelas, ¿de acuerdo?

-Me voy a sentir como un chucho de la policía –me quejé.

-Lo siento, Evelyn –me frotó el brazo para consolarme.

-Bueno… pero que no sean calzoncillos ni calcetines, ¿vale?

Edward se rió entre dientes y me pinzó la barbilla con el pulgar y el índice.

-Vale –aceptó.

-Ya que no tenemos nada que hacer en la isla, ¿por qué no vamos a mar abierto y me enseñas a conducirla?

-No tenemos tanto combustible. Preferiría no tener que robar, también, bidones para repostar –se excusó.

-Oh, vale.

Volvimos a la isla. La lancha redujo la velocidad progresivamente hasta que sólo avanzó empujada por la inercia de las olas. Me tiré de cabeza al agua antes de que se detuviera por completo y buceé hasta la orilla sin mirar atrás. Estaba enfadada conmigo misma y necesitaba desahogarme. Arrastré los pies hasta el castillo en ruinas y le pegué un puñetazo al primer muro mohoso que encontré.

Edward apareció detrás de mí, me rodeó la cintura con los brazos, cerró mi mano en un puño y me besó los nudillos uno a uno.

-No te enfades.

-Lo intento. Tenía que liberar toda la rabia que tenía.

-Pero no estás enfadada contigo misma, ni conmigo. Simplemente has conseguido relajar los músculos. No sabías cómo, simplemente.

Suspiré con fastidio y tiré la cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarla en su pecho. Sus hombros cubrieron los míos y me pasó los brazos por encima. Dejó las manos sobre mi vientre y me besó en el cuello con tranquilidad.

Me calmé y me di la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos. Lo abracé con tanta fuerza que Edward reprimió un gruñido de dolor.

Lo solté y me tiré de culo al suelo.

-Me gusta que tengas tanta fuerza –me dijo, intentando provocarme una sonrisa.

Estiré los labios de forma forzada y achiné los ojos.

-Eso no es una sonrisa, es la mueca más falsa que he visto nunca –me riñó.

-Pues es lo mejor que puedo darte en estos momentos.

-Apuesto a que no –dijo, con voz zalamera.

Se arrodilló y gateó hasta mí. Me miró a los ojos y se acercó para darme un beso. Apenas me rozó el labio inferior. Esperó mi reacción, y al ver que no había ninguna, volvió a darme otro beso, esta vez más largo y cálido, pero inmóvil, como si estuviera besando a una estatua.

Y me di cuenta de que yo me estaba comportando como tal.

Me separé de él y aparté la cara para escaparme de sus besos.

-¿Puedo tener un momento a solas, Edward?

Me miró fijamente, sin mostrar ninguna emoción. Después encajó la mandíbula y se fue.

-No… -lo llamé-. No me refería a eso… Tan sólo… no _mires_ –me señalé la cabeza-. ¿Por favor?

-Por supuesto –dijo, y se sentó a mi lado.

-Gracias.

Me había estado reprimiendo para no incomodar a Edward, que siempre había dicho que mis pensamientos sonaban a todo volumen. Pero, por extraño que pareciera, necesitaba un momento de intimidad emocional para liberar un momento mis sentimientos y ponerlos por orden, etiquetarlos y ponerles un nombre también.

_Vale, empezamos por lo del vampirismo. Soy un ser de ultratumba recién convertido y por lo que parece voy a tener problemas para no hincarle los dientes al primero que pase. Voy a parecer una coneja, con los dientes siempre fuera… en fin… Tengo un marido vampiro de diecisiete años y nos espera toda la eternidad. Y tengo que aprender a controlarme. Parece difícil. Pensaba que no sería tan complicado. Parece que no tengo fuerzas… ojalá Edward pueda conmigo. Si no me controlo, le haré daño a él, eso por descontado, pero también mataré a alguien, y no quiero. La sangre… uf… la sangre. Es lo más contradictorio que he sentido jamás. Sólo la he probado una vez pero me da asco y la necesito al mismo tiempo. Y además… puedo dormir. Soy un vampiro que se duerme. Y no entiendo ni uno sólo de mis sueños. Tengo que aprender a controlarme, tengo que aprender a controlarme… Tengo un largo camino por delante. Edward no mentía, en absoluto. _

Y así seguí durante varias horas, hasta que el mediodía llegó y mi mente por fin quedó relajada, cansada ya de repetir en mi fuero interno una y otra vez las mismas verdades y los mismos sentimientos.

El cielo se nubló, pero afortunadamente no cayó ni una gota.

-Gracias –le dije finalmente.

-De nada. ¿Ya estás mejor?

-Sí. Tan sólo necesitaba organizarme interiormente.

-¿Y lo has conseguido?

-Sí.

-Me alegro.

-Gracias por no mirar. Por no escuchar…

-No importa.

-¿En qué has estado pensando tú? –quise saber.

-En que no debes tener prisa. Y en que he exagerado. Tu reacción no ha sido tan preocupante. Simplemente me ha chocado ver en tu inocente mente esas imágenes, más propias de un vampiro que de ti. Debo recordar que ya no eres totalmente mi dulce Evelyn.

-¿No? –gemí.

-No tanto. Ahora eres más… mujer. Más… vampiro. Pero todo tiene su parte positiva. No podías seguir siendo una niña inocente toda tu vida –me dijo.

-¿Por qué no? –pregunté.

-Porque no podría hacerte todas estas cosas –me contestó, y se lanzó a devorar mis labios.

Rodamos por el suelo en un nudo de brazos y piernas que pugnaban por dominar al otro. Me senté sobre él y traté de inmovilizarlo contra el suelo, pero consiguió tumbarme y tomar el mando. Me sujetó los brazos a los costados y se inclinó para besarme, pero me revolví bajo su peso y luché por recuperar el poder subiéndome de nuevo a su cadera.

Edward gruñó como jamás imaginé que podría hacerlo, y me dejó tan impresionada que aprovechó para cogerme por sorpresa y situarse de nuevo sobre mí.

A partir de ese momento simplemente fingí luchar, pues ya no quería emplear más fuerzas contra él. Dejé que me besara el cuello y me rasgara el bañador con los dientes sin oponer resistencia, pero en el momento cumbre, fui yo quien tomó las riendas –nunca mejor dicho- y marcó el ritmo hasta que ambos caímos el uno junto al otro, mirándonos a los ojos.

Y me quedé dormida a su lado.


	11. Capítulo 21 y 22

**Gracias a todas las personas que leen la historia, ya la hayan encontrado desde aquí o desde el foro, a todas, ****muchísimas gracias.**

**También quería disculparme por cómo publico los capítulos, por si mareo o despisto a alguien, pero se me hace imposible escribir de otra manera. Tiene que ver con el espacio de la página. **

**CAPÍTULO 21**

**PARTE 1**

Cuando desperté, no tenía muy clara la hora. Había poca luz y el sol estaba oculto por las nubes, así que no sabía si estaba anocheciendo o amaneciendo. Había perdido por completo la noción del tiempo.

La mano de Edward reposaba sobre mi abdomen, que se movía al compás de mi respiración. Estábamos en el suelo de piedra del castillo.

-Buenos días –me saludó, despejando mis dudas. Estaba amaneciendo, claramente.

-Buenos días –le devolví el saludo.

Giré el cuerpo para dejar de darle la espalda y presioné un momento mis labios en los suyos. Edward cerró los ojos.

-¿Me despierto yo y te duermes tú? –pregunté.

-Sería fantástico –murmuró sin abrirlos.

-¿Qué tal ha ido la noche? ¿Te has aburrido mucho?

-Sabes que no. Me encanta que duermas en mis brazos. No dejes de hacerlo.

Esbocé una media sonrisa. Miré de reojo hacia el exterior. La luz estaba aumentando a marchas forzadas. Pronto sería de día.

-Esta noche he estado pensando –dijo.

-¿En qué?

-En lo que tengo que hacer. Sobre lo correcto y sobre las tonterías que he hecho.

-Ah –contesté. No me había aclarado nada.

Edward suspiró.

-Hay muchas cosas que he hecho mal –se explicó-. Y tengo que solucionarlas.

-Dime una sola cosa que hayas hecho mal –lo reté.

-Oh… convertirte en un vampiro… apartarte de tus padres… ponernos en peligro… organizar todo esto tan mal…

-Todo lo que has dicho tiene excusa: todo ha sido cosa mía. O te lo pedí o te lo _impedí_. Quiero decir que podrías haber planificado todo esto mejor si yo no me hubiera empeñado en darte la sorpresa del viaje a París y realizar la conversión allí. Ya sabes… quería ser toda una "vampiresa americana en París". Es que soy muy exigente.

-El problema –dijo Edward, ignorando mi argumentación- es que tengo que educarte en tu nueva realidad, y aquí no puedo.

Apoyé un codo en el suelo para levantar la cabeza y prestarle atención.

-¿Qué propones? –pregunté.

-Bien: no podemos quedarnos aislados, nunca mejor dicho, y esperar… porque no hay nada que esperar. Estamos tú y yo, nada más. No podemos hacer viajes a la costa. No tiene sentido ir y volver. Lo que hay que hacer es salir de aquí.

-Oh… -musité, algo desilusionada. Me gustaba la isla.

-Ya sé que te gusta, y no tenemos por qué irnos hoy mismo, ni tampoco mañana. Pero lo que es seguro es que mientras permanezcamos aquí, no puedo pulirte como es debido. Requiere mucho tiempo y mucha paciencia, al igual que un buen ambiente, y aquí no lo vamos a conseguir. Me duele admitirlo, pero no puedo contigo yo solo. Bueno, tal vez sí. Tal vez no nos enfrentemos a una situación demasiado peliaguda, y tal vez ambos seamos fuertes, en lo que a cada uno respecta, pero… no quiero arriesgarme.

-No, yo tampoco.

-Bien. Entonces coincidimos en que esta situación es limitada, no tiene futuro y hay que salvarla cuanto antes –aventuró. Me miró con las pupilas dilatadas para ver si había estado comprendiéndolo todo. Era evidente que había pasado gran parte de la noche razonando consigo mismo.

-Sí, coincidimos…

Edward se incorporó y yo lo imité. Contemplé durante un momento su torso blanco y perfecto, sus brazos largos y musculados, sus hombros redondeados y su espalda amplia. Y después lo miré a los ojos. Seguían de color terracota.

Sacó unos pantalones de la bolsa y se los puso. Me entregó un bañador de color marrón chocolate y una camisa suya. Ya no hacía falta que le pidiera una prenda, él ya sabía que adoraba llevar su ropa. Cuando nos hubimos vestido un poco, volvió a sentarse delante de mí, con las piernas cruzadas, a lo indio.

-Resumiendo, Evelyn: tenemos que volver a casa.

-Eso ya lo sé.

-Ahora. Cuanto antes.

-¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa?

-Acabaremos cansándonos de este lugar, y cuanto antes volvamos a casa, más tranquilos estaremos los dos. Tenemos una casa en Alaska para nosotros dos solos.

-¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde hace mucho –me respondió-. Tengo ganas de llevarte allí. Este islote desventurado no es digno de ti.

-¿Pero cómo vamos a volver? Si no puedo salir de este peñasco en medio del mar porque tal vez mate a alguien y nos ponga en peligro… ¿cómo voy a cruzar el Atlántico? Tal vez _podamos_, Edward, pero no quiero seguir la migración de las tortugas marinas. No quiero nadar todos esos kilómetros.

-No iba a pedírtelo –dijo, y me miró como si estuviese un poco perturbada.

-¿Entonces?

-Hay que volver a casa… como las personas normales –contestó, sin mucha convicción.

Me quedé callada, sin saber qué decir ni qué esperar. Resultaba lógico y previsible que nuestra estancia en la isla había sido algo apenas planeado, pero principalmente algo necesario. Se nos acababa el plazo y no podíamos hacer las cosas bien desde allí. Sí, teníamos que regresar a casa, a los Estados Unidos, pero no podía imaginar cómo. Si el problema era que no podía entrar en contacto con humanos… ¿qué medio de transporte era lo suficientemente rápido y seguro? No se me ocurría ninguna vía factible. Además, había que cruzar el charco, por lo que no podíamos alquilar ningún coche.

-Avión –dijo Edward, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Huy, sí, bueno –rezongué.

-El barco queda descartado –dijo-. Un crucero dura demasiado.

-¿Y meterme en un aparato apretado durante ocho horas con cien personas y sin posibilidad de escapar es una buena idea? –pregunté con sarcasmo.

-Podemos solucionar algunos problemas –me animó-. Si no respiras, todo es mucho más fácil.

-Sí, pero aún así…

-Shhh. Verás: mis ojos ahora no son del todo humanos, pero no llamarían mucho la atención. Los tuyos, en cambio, parecen los ojos de un demonio, así que tendrías que llevar lentillas o gafas de sol. Si te pones gafas de sol, podrías caminar de mi mano con los ojos cerrados. Y así ni los olerías ni los verías. Tengo más: podemos llegar tarde para no tener que hacer colas y entrar directamente en el avión y mientras dure el vuelo, he pensado que podrías dormirte. Parece que duermes a voluntad, así que…

Dejó de hablar para que sus palabras tocasen tierra en mi mente.

-Hum… -musité.

-Ha sonado sugestivo –indagó.

-Es que de pronto no parece tan descabellado –admití.

Los ojos se le iluminaron y sonrió tanto como pudo.

-Bien –dijo-. Todo parece ir bien. Tendría que llamar a casa y preguntarles qué les parece la idea.

-Vale, pero con una condición –pedí.

-¿Cuál?

-Déjame hablar con ellos.

Edward me guiñó un ojo y sacó el móvil. Pulsó la tecla de rellamada y puso el altavoz. El tono sonó apenas una vez, y entonces contestó Alice.

-¡Que sepas que estaba ocupada pero he llegado a tiempo porque te he visto llamándome! –su voz de campanilla resonó entre las paredes de la habitación medio derruida en la que nos encontrábamos Edward y yo, pero ligeramente distorsionada por el aparato.

-Hola, Alice –la saludó.

-¡Cállate! –bramó ella-. ¡Quiero escuchar la nueva voz de Evelyn!

Solté una carcajada casi involuntaria, animada por el buen humor de mi cuñada.

-¡Eso suena más que bien! –me felicitó ella-. Tienes una risa preciosa, Evelyn. Habla un poco.

-¿Qué quieres que diga? –le hablé al teléfono que reposaba en el suelo de piedra.

-¡Oh! ¡Preciosa voz! Canta algo.

-¿Que cante? No, lo siento –me negué-. No sé cantar. Tengo una voz horrible.

-_Tenías_ –me corrigió ella-. Vamos, haz la prueba. A lo mejor no cantas bien, pero mal,… seguro que no.

-En otro momento, Alice.

-Oh, bueno, como quieras… Me muero por ver la cara de cierta vampira si todo es como lo he visto… -murmuró-. Hola, Edward, creo que aún no te he dicho nada –dijo ella de pronto.

-Tan sólo me has mandado callar –contestó él, en broma-. Bueno, tenemos noticias –anunció.

-¿Cuáles?

-Volvemos a casa.

-¡Cómo! ¿Cuándo? –preguntó ella, repentinamente nerviosa.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Eso no lo habías visto?

-¡Exactamente! –contestó Alice-. Eso no lo había visto. Hum… ¿Lo habéis decidido hace mucho?

-No, para nada –la tranquilizó Edward.

-Ah, bueno, mejor. ¿Y por qué volvéis? ¿Ha habido algún problema o ya os habéis cansado el uno del otro?

-Tengo entre manos a una neófita que necesita ayuda, así que volvemos a casa para continuar instruyéndola allí.

-¿Y qué genial idea has tenido para volver?

-Vamos a volver en avión –contestó Edward con voz dura para dejar claro que aunque no parecía la mejor opción, no admitía réplicas.

-Vale. ¿Avión privado? –preguntó Alice.

-Es lo más lógico, claro. Pero hay algunos inconvenientes con ello. Por eso he llamado. Tienen un gran plazo de espera –dijo él.

-Y yo no quiero gastarme tanto dinero en eso –me colé en la conversación.

-Por tu seguridad me gastaría lo que hiciera falta –replicó Edward.

-¿Tenéis mucha prisa? –intervino Alice.

-Bastante –contestó él.

-No importa. Sigo pensando que es mejor esperar y volar a solas que no como ganado en un avión normal.

Resoplé. Estaba más que segura de que los Cullen eran capaces de alquilar un jet privado con sólo chasquear los dedos, pero me dolía mucho el hecho de que se fuesen a dejar un riñón.

-Yo también lo creo –dijo Edward finalmente. Me miró brevemente a los ojos y antes de que pudiera decirle nada, quitó el altavoz del móvil y se lo colocó pegado a la oreja.

-Lo voy a oír igual –me encogí de hombros.

-Pero así no puedes interrumpirnos con tus ataques de austeridad –refunfuñó él.

-¡Oh! No querer alquilar los servicios de un avión privado es ser una tacaña –me indigné.

-Es todo por tu bien, Evelyn. Ahora, por favor, reconoce que no tiene sentido volar con más personas –levantó una ceja.

Ladeé la cabeza y apreté los labios.

Edward empezó a hablar con Alice sobre los preparativos, las llamadas que tenía que hacer para contratar el vuelo cuanto antes, la documentación y un largo etcétera con el que yo no habría podido manejarme ni en broma. También escuché la voz de Carlisle y la de Esme.

Salí del castillito para despejarme un poco y me arrebujé en la camisa de Edward. Tenían una facilidad para realizar transacciones ilegales a una velocidad impresionante que resultaba impensable. Evidentemente llevaban toda su existencia sorteando problemas legales y parecían haber desarrollado su propia jerga.

Mientras paseaba por la playa y pateaba alguna que otra piedra para mandarla a la otra punta de la isla, pensé en todo lo que le debía a Edward en cuestiones de dinero. No tenía que devolverle todo lo que él me había regalado, evidentemente, pero me sentiría mejor cuando empezara a tener mis propios ingresos. Por lo menos había pagado el viaje a Francia. Sabía que tardaría unos años en estar lo suficientemente controlada como para poder dedicarme a cualquier tipo de actividad lucrativa, pero ya sentía ganas de ponerme a estudiar o a trabajar en lo que fuera. O, como mínimo, quedarme quietecita sin gastar ni una moneda más. Me gustaban las atenciones, sí, pero aquello ya se estaba pasando de castaño oscuro.

Edward vino a la playa con una sonrisa en la cara y se acercó a mí. Yo aún tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, a la defensiva.

-¿Y bien? –pregunté.

-Tengo que ir a la costa a comprar varias cosas y a hacer unos arreglos –me informó.

-¿Me voy a quedar sola?

-Así es. Lo siento. Espero estar de vuelta antes del anochecer.

Abrí mucho los ojos.

-¿Vas a tardar tanto? ¿Vas a estar todo el día fuera?

-Sí –contestó, y bajó un poco la mirada-. Tengo que comprar ropa y tengo que ir al banco a sacar dinero. Y luego tengo que comprar billetes de tren para ir hasta el aeropuerto y tengo que llamar para acordar el pago del avión privado.

-Jornada de bancos.

-Así es.

-Entonces la cosa va en serio. ¿Cuándo volvemos?

-En un par de días –respondió-. Mañana, no: pasado.

-Uf… está bien.

-Prometo volver cuanto antes.

-Vete –me resigné.

-No te voy a dejar aburrida, tranquila –me dijo con una sonrisa, y se metió las manos en los bolsillos en una postura ligeramente provocadora-. He preparado un juego para que te entretengas. Puede llevarte todo el día o sólo un minuto.

-¿Qué clase de juego es ése? –pregunté. Ahora me picaba la curiosidad.

Edward juntó las manos y las cerró en sendos puños.

-Cierra los ojos –me ordenó.

Miré al cielo un momento y después bajé los párpados. Me cogió por el cuello y me atrajo hacia él con lentitud. Sentí su cálido aliento en mis labios. Segundos después no sabíamos cómo separar nuestras bocas, atadas la una a la otra por un nudo ardiente e irresoluble. Jugó con mis manos al tiempo que intensificó sus movimientos, robándome todo tipo de pensamiento racional. No sabía a qué venía un beso tan apasionado en ese momento, pero lo recibí encantada.

Cuando Edward se separó de mí, aún sonreía triunfalmente, casi con secretismo.

-¿Y… de qué… va el juego? –pregunté, aún aturdida por su magnífico beso.

-He escondido algo para ti, y tienes que encontrarlo –me contó.

-¿El escondite?

-Sí, parecido.

-¿Qué es? –pregunté, nerviosa.

-Un anillo –contestó Edward.

-¿Un-a-ni-llo? –golpeé las palabras.

-Sí, ésta vez es un diamante coronado por rubíes y zafiros. Las piedras preciosas hacen referencia a tus ojos: antes eran azules como el agua y ahora son rojos como el fuego. Pues bien: ése es tu cometido; tienes que encontrar el anillo.

-¿Dónde está? –pregunté.

-¿Crees que te lo voy a decir? –me sonrió.

-¿Por favor? –le puse ojitos.

-Creo que tendré que resistirme a tu encanto –me pellizcó la barbilla.

Echamos a caminar hacia el castillo. Allí Edward terminó de vestirse como una persona normal –con zapatos y todo- y saltó a la lancha para empezar su jornada de recados. Me fijé en el cielo: por fortuna había aparecido nublado. No tendría problemas para moverse por la ciudad.

-Ten cuidado –me dijo.

-Tú también.

Asintió brevemente con la cabeza, arrancó el motor y salió surcando las olas, alejándose cada vez más de mí.

Me quedé plantada en la orilla con el agua por las pantorrillas aproximadamente media hora, hasta que me convencí de que ninguna estela del mar correspondía a la lancha y a Edward.

Inspiré profundamente, llenándome de aquel aire de océano, fresco y salado. Aún me resultaba inconcebible que experiencias tan sencillas como pisar la arena de la playa pudiesen despertarme ahora tantísimos estremecimientos. Todo estaba lleno de matices invisibles para los ojos humanos.

_Vale, si tengo que encontrar algo que ha escondido un vampiro, tendré que pensar como un vampiro. Veamos… soy el ser más inconcebiblemente perfecto del planeta y me llamo Edward Anthony Cullen… ¿Dónde guardaría yo algo? ¿Dónde lo dejaría yo? ¿En el agua? No… se podría perder, pero nunca se sabe. ¿En la arena? ¡Imposible encontrarlo! ¿En el castillo? Demasiado fácil, aunque lo inspeccionaré. ¿En el bosquecillo del interior? A lo mejor. ¿Entre la hierba? ¿En el acantilado? ¿Enterrado en un cofre como un pirata? ¿Es esto la isla del tesoro? ¡Marineros de agua dulce! Arríen velas, arríen velas. ¡Enemigo a babor! Con diez cañones por banda viento en popa a toda vela, no corta el mar sino vuela un velero bergantín, bajel pirata que llaman por su bravura el Temido, en todo el mar conocido… ¡No está aquí!_

Terminé de explorar el castillo antes del mediodía. Era más grande de lo que parecía a primera vista, había muchas habitaciones –o lo que quedaba de algunas habitaciones- que no habíamos visitado y estaba lleno de grietas en las que cabía incluso un melón. Después de comprobar que no había nada en la construcción en ruinas, me dirigí hacia la arena. Era claramente imposible que lo hubiese enterrado ahí. El islote tenía demasiada como para encontrar nada. Miré el mar y me quedé pensando en la posibilidad de que lo hubiese lanzado al agua, así que me quité su camiseta, la dejé en la orilla y me metí a bucear por los lugares que habíamos visitado antes. Volví a ver las mismas rocas, y los mismos bancos de peces, y apuesto a que el mismo cangrejo me dirigió la misma mirada suspicaz al tiempo que chasqueaba sus pinzas. Y repasé y repasé el fondo marino hasta que me dio tanta rabia no encontrar nada y haber perdido tiempo ahí dentro que salí chorreando agua de mi melena y mi bañador marrón y arrastré los pies hasta el bosquecillo que había en el interior de la isla.

En mi camino inspeccioné todas las briznas de hierba y todas las hierbas altas, y no encontré nada más que pájaros e insectos. Y me subí a todos los árboles y miré entre todas las raíces, y puse en peligro mi vida –metafóricamente hablando- al encaramarme a las copas y forzar las ramas más altas, y no encontré absolutamente nada.

Cuando hube repasado milímetro a milímetro todo el espacio físico de la isla, el sol ya comenzaba a ponerse y yo empezaba a darme cuenta de que Edward no habría escondido el anillo de una manera tan vulgar y sencilla. Él era más detallista, más especial en ese sentido –en ese sentido y en todos-. Pero no se me ocurría dónde podía haberlo metido. Pensé que tal vez ese anillo nuevo no existía y que sólo había querido mantenerme entretenida durante todo el día. Y realmente lo había conseguido, pero si ésa había sido únicamente su intención, me había decepcionado. No por la ausencia de diamante, sino por la pérdida de tiempo y la mentira.

Luego pensé que probablemente yo estaba siendo demasiado torpe, pero me negaba a rebuscar de nuevo por toda la isla, así que tan sólo hice un repaso general, esperando que mi magnífica vista nocturna de vampiro me ayudase en mi tarea tal y como debería haberlo hecho durante el día.

Y cuando ya odiaba profundamente un anillo que ni siquiera había conseguido encontrar, desistí. Me acerqué a la playa, me senté en la arena y me puse su camiseta de nuevo. Me recogí las piernas con los brazos y apoyé el mentón en las rodillas. Y así esperé hasta que Edward volvió, mientras las olas me salpicaban gotas saladas de vez en cuando y el viento mecía mi cabello.

Primero escuché el rugido del motor, y después lo vi rompiendo las olas. Ya ni sabía qué hora era. Me estaba mirando a los ojos, y cuando estuvo un poco más cerca, me sonrió.

Levanté la mano para saludarlo y la agité en el aire con entusiasmo. Lo había echado muchísimo de menos. Entonces, mientras él paraba la lancha delante de la orilla, mi mano se interpuso en mi campo visual y me quedé mirándome el dedo anular. Conté los anillos y fruncí el ceño, extrañada. Los volví a contar y después miré el que estaba sobre los demás, el último que me había puesto. No lo recordaba. No lo había visto antes, pero era un diamante rodeado por un cinturón de rubíes y zafiros. El anillo escondido.

Corrí la orilla salpicando el agua y salté a los brazos de Edward. Me vio venir y se preparó para no caer de espaldas. Me recogió con suavidad y enganché las piernas a su cintura mientras comenzaba a besarle toda la cara.

-¡Eres un idiota!

Me cogió el rostro entre las manos y me acercó con deleite para rozar tan sólo mi labio inferior.

-¡Me has tenido ocupadísima todo el día! ¡Y me lo habías puesto en la mano! ¡Arg! –me cogí el pelo-. Ni siquiera se me había ocurrido. No lo habría adivinado jamás.

-¿Te gusta?

Extendí mi mano izquierda y moví los dedos. Los cinco anillos brillaron en mi dedo anular. Escondí la cabeza en su hombro y me llevó en brazos hacia el castillo. Mientras mantenía mi boca y mi nariz pegadas a la base de su cuello, percibí un olor penetrante y seductor. Y no era el de Edward.

-Es el aroma de los humanos con los que he tenido trato –me explicó él.

-Huelen muy fuerte –dije, pegando la nariz a su piel, como atraída por un imán.

-Al natural, esto no es nada.

-No quiero ni imaginarme lo que será estar cara a cara con uno –me acobardé ante mis propias palabras-. ¡Oh! ¡No puede ser! ¡Hablo de ellos como si fuesen algo extraño! ¡Yo misma fui humana, y la rara ahora soy yo!

Edward me lanzó una mirada indescifrable y me depositó con cuidado en el suelo. Descargó la bolsa de viaje que colgaba de su hombro, mucho más llena de lo que se la había llevado.

-¿Qué tal ha ido todo? –pregunté.

-Muy bien. Tenemos un avión reservado para el lunes.

-Y hoy es sábado –dije yo, y al momento me quedé muda.

_Ya han pasado siete días…_

-Sí. Hoy hace una semana que nos casamos. ¿Por qué crees que te he puesto otro anillo en el dedo? –bromeó Edward.

-Hoy hace una semana que empezó _todo_ –musité para mis adentros.

-¿Y qué te ha parecido?

-Insuperable –confesé-. Francamente, ha sido tan bueno que dudo mucho que podamos igualar o superar esto el resto de nuestra existencia.

-Qué poca fe –se decepcionó Edward.

Me abracé a él y lo besé en el mentón.

-Te lo iba a decir cuando has despertado, pero no quería que pensases que soy demasiado agobiante.

No hice caso a lo que me dijo.

Edward se sentó en el suelo, apoyado contra la pared. Yo me senté entre sus piernas y me recosté contra su pecho de piedra. Me pasó los brazos por encima de los hombros y abrió la bolsa de viaje. Sacó un par de bolsas de tiendas de ropa y me enseñó varios vestidos y chaquetas, así como dos pares de tacones y unas botas.

-¿Y esto? ¿Qué he hecho para merecérmelo? –pregunté.

-No necesito motivos para regalarte lo que quiera –replicó él con voz intencionadamente dulce.

-Voy a tener que trabajar como una esclava para poder hacerte regalos igual de caros –suspiré.

-No digas tonterías, anda. ¿Qué te parece? –preguntó cogiendo uno de los trajes.

-Muy bonito. Es todo muy bonito, de verdad. Muchas gracias.

-No me las des. Yo también me he comprado ropa. Digamos que la que llevamos está ligeramente zarrapastrosa.

-Un poco, sí. ¿Qué te has comprado tú? –pregunté.

-Pantalones, camisetas y un abrigo.

-¿Para qué queremos abrigos?

-Para parecer humanos. Que estemos disfrutando de unas vacaciones en una soleada isla no significa que sea verano. Estamos aún en invierno, sólo que ya no te afecta la temperatura.

-Hum… déjame ver lo que te has comprado…

-Vas a elegir la camiseta que más te guste para robármela, ¿eh?

-Sólo después de que te la pongas –puntualicé. Volvimos a guardar la ropa en la bolsa de viaje-. ¿Qué has hecho hoy? –pregunté.

-Primero he ido al banco a cambiar los dólares por euros, después he ido a comprar esto –señaló la bolsa-, después he vuelto al banco y he llamado desde allí a la compañía de aviones privados y he hecho la reserva.

-Un día completito. Yo no sé cómo eres capaz de hacer tantísimos trámites. Se me escapa completamente. Yo no sabría adónde llamar, ni qué decir…

-Es algo casi automático para mí. Después de tantos años… Conozco todos los números de teléfono de memoria, sé en qué personas puedo confiar… aunque eso cambie cada cierto tiempo.

-Porque se mueren, ¿no?

Edward asintió.

-Pero ya está todo hecho –continuó-. Volveremos a casa.

Me quedé pensando un momento en el plan.

-¿De verdad piensas llevarme de la mano hasta el avión, como un invidente? –pregunté.

-Por supuesto –me aseguró él juntando las cejas-. Llegaremos al aeropuerto cuando haya menos colas y embarcaremos al instante. Si tienes los ojos cerrados, si no respiras y si te duermes durante el vuelo, creo que todo puede ir bien.

-Cruzaré los dedos.

Edward chasqueó la lengua y me rodeó la cintura con los brazos para acercarme más a él. Tiré la cabeza hacia atrás y la apoyé sobre su hombro. Mi cuello quedó completamente estirado hacia atrás, despejado. Edward me pasó los dedos por la garganta una y otra vez. Después me hizo ladear la cabeza hacia la izquierda y me besó en la cicatriz.

Cerré los ojos y abandoné mi cuerpo en sus brazos. Su respiración acariciaba rítmicamente la piel de mi cuello y sus manos se cerraban cada vez con más fuerza a mi abdomen. Me estiró hacia atrás y me estampé contra su torso.

Giré la cabeza para alcanzar sus labios, anudé las manos tras su nuca y comencé a besarle, sabiendo perfectamente en qué iban a desembocar esos besos.

.

La noche pasó lenta a nuestro alrededor, sin final aparente, dándonos horas y horas de placentera oscuridad sin pedirnos nada a cambio. La luna adornaba el cielo como un lucero que quisiera interrumpir nuestra intimidad. Edward pintó un beso sobre mi pecho, entre mis dos clavículas, y después suspiró sobre mi piel. Cerré los ojos para dejarme llevar y sentí su mandíbula contra la mía, mi espalda aplastando el suelo y golpeándolo a intervalos regulares, y mi cabeza perdida en algún lugar muy, muy lejano.

-Mía –susurró Edward, y quitó una de mis manos de su espalda para abrir mis dedos y darme un beso en la palma de la mano.

.

Amanecí en sus brazos, como siempre. Me había quedado dormida sin haber llegado a proponérmelo. Me pegué a él como si tuviera frío, buscando un contacto completo y bostecé.

-Hoy es nuestro último día aquí –musité con los ojos medio cerrados.

-De eso quería hablarte –me dijo con voz suave-. Ayer insistí mucho en irnos. Tú también quieres irte, ¿verdad? Quieres volver a casa…

-Sí.

-Está bien. No es algo que tengas que hacer obligada.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Quiero volver, de verdad.

-De acuerdo –me dijo, y selló mi frente con un beso cálido y reconfortante.

Cerré los ojos para concentrarme tan sólo en el tacto de ese beso. Como vampiro tenía una capacidad impresionante para fraccionar mi mente en varias celdas y poder pensar en varias cosas al mismo tiempo sin dejar de lado unas por otras, pero por la misma razón si me concentraba únicamente en una cosa, la percibía de una manera absolutamente absorbente. Edward bajó la boca desde mi frente por mis sienes, y me besó en la mejilla al tiempo que me recogía la cara para acercarme a él. Suspiré, aún amodorrada.

-¿No es patético que un vampiro se despierte atontado? –murmuré.

Me restregué los ojos y me incorporé.

-Es adorable –me dijo.

Me cogió de la barbilla y me miró con un aire paternal y embobado.

-Mírate: pareces una niñita que se acaba de despertar y se frota los ojos mientras bosteza… se me cae la baba –me confesó.

Me tiré el pelo sobre la cara para ocultar un posible rubor, pero Edward descorrió la cortina de mi pelo y asomó sus ojos terracota.

-No puedes sonrojarte, Evelyn –me recordó.

Dejé caer los hombros y me enganché el pelo detrás de las orejas.

-Hay tantas cosas a las que me tengo que acostumbrar…

Permanecimos en silencio durante unos segundos. Después me levanté y abrí la bolsa de viaje. Encontré unas gafas de sol. Las cogí y se las mostré a Edward.

-¿Has comprado Wayfarer para los dos, a juego? –pregunté.

-Sí… si no recuerdo mal –cosa poco improbable-, cuando nos vimos en el Museo de Historia Natural yo llevaba ese modelo de gafas de sol, y a ti te encantaron… Pensaste: "Dios salve América" –me dijo con una sonrisa.

Ahogué un gemido ante mi intimidad perpetrada y las volví a guardar. Edward se levantó, se puso un bañador negro tipo boxer y me vistió con un bañador gris perla. Ajustó la tela a la forma de mi cuerpo y me miró de un modo extraño, como si no me viese. Luego rodeó mi cintura con los brazos y me apretó con tanta fuerza como si me estuviese encorsetando las costillas. Pasé los brazos sobre sus hombros, y entonces Edward puso recta la espalda y me levantó con él, dejando mis pies a veinte centímetros del suelo. Siguió sujetándome por la cintura con un brazo, pero con el otro me cogió por la nuca y me atrajo hacia él para besarme.

Sus labios cayeron sobre los míos, perfectamente simétricos, encajando a la perfección, como las dos piezas de un puzzle. Los dejó quietos, sin más movimiento que el de su respiración transmitiéndome una vibración desde el interior de su boca, y después los dejó muy tensos, como si quisiera que yo tomara la iniciativa, y cuando me dispuse a hacerlo, su cálida lengua invadió mi aliento y me robó la consciencia.

-Ed… ward… -balbuceé en su oído.

Me cogió la cabeza como si fuera un bebé recién nacido y me acunó contra su pecho. Pegó su cabeza a la mía y nuestras orejas se tocaron, y creo que pude oír sus pensamientos.

Edward emitió una risa silenciosa, y siguió acunándome.

El chillido de una gaviota rompió el momento, y el vampiro me dejó en el suelo.

Arqueó la espalda levemente hacia mí para darme un beso rápido.

-¿En qué quieres que empleemos el tiempo hoy? –me preguntó.

-¿Nos queda algo por ver de la isla?

-No hemos ido al bosquecillo…

-Yo sí –contesté bruscamente, y alcé la mano izquierda para mostrarle mi quinto anillo.

-Pues… podemos bañarnos. Si te parece bien. Creo que no nos hemos bañado como es debido nunca –dijo Edward.

Tenía razón: la primera vez que había estado en su suite del hotel de Nueva York, en la piscina climatizada, él se había limitado a sostenerme, pues yo tenía el brazo quemado y vendado. Y en la isla habíamos buceado o pervertido a los peces, pero nadar, no habíamos nadado.

-Está bien –contesté, contenta.

Salimos del castillo y recorrimos el islote para subir al acantilado. Allí, nos asomamos a las olas que se estrellaban a cincuenta metros de nosotros.

-Tú primero –le dije, y traté de tirarlo al agua, pero como resultaba casi imposible pillar por sorpresa a un vampiro lector de mentes, se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo y evitó mi placaje cogiéndome por los brazos y dándome la vuelta.

Pataleé para liberarme de él en medio de un ataque de risa. Edward se inclinó sobre mí para intentar cogerme por los pies y arrastrarme hacia el borde del acantilado, pero me puse de pie antes de que pudiera hacerlo y di un salto.

Edward puso los brazos en jarras con una sonrisa malévola en sus violáceos labios y entrecerró los ojos, como un león a punto de abalanzarse sobre su presa. Se arrojó sobre mí sin previo aviso, así que corrí en círculos mientras él me pisaba los talones y acabé acorralada contra el borde del acantilado.

Estaba completamente histérica, con el mismo tipo de agitación que sienten los niños cuando juegan a pillar y se ven atrapados por sus compañeros. Respiraba agitadamente, casi como si aún tuviera un corazón esforzándose en mi pecho, y Edward caminó hacia mí con la mirada oscura e imperturbable.

Se plantó delante de mi rostro y me miró profundamente a los ojos.

-Si te acercas, me tiro –lo amenacé, jugando.

-Si te tiras, iré detrás de ti –me dijo él meneando la cabeza.

-No deberías haber dicho eso –contesté, y acto seguido me dejé caer de espaldas al vacío.

Mis pies perdieron sujeción y el aire se convirtió en el único sustento de mi espalda. La caída se me hizo lenta. Me dio tiempo a admirar el roce del aire contra mi piel, acelerando la fricción conforme aumentaba la velocidad de mi descenso. Y vi a Edward mirarme con los ojos muy abiertos, y después se lanzó a por mí de cabeza.

Me alcanzó justo antes de tocar el agua e impactamos contra la superficie como dos rocas, produciendo un chasquido equiparable a un pequeño terremoto.

Las olas nos sorbieron y nos lanzaron contra las rocas, pero Edward rodeó mi cintura con un brazo y nadó con fuerza para sacarnos del torbellino del acantilado.

Finalmente llegamos a una zona donde el agua reposaba tranquila y serena como la de un estanque.

Edward me soltó y hundió la cabeza en el agua. Resopló formando una hilera de burbujas que yo traté de atrapar en la superficie sin más éxito que el reventarlas.

Los ojos del vampiro emergieron y me estudiaron como un cocodrilo desde aguas oscuras y peligrosas. Braceó un poco hasta mí, hinchó el pecho de aire y volvió a hundirse.

_¿Para qué puñetas quiere aire éste si no necesita respirar?_

Al instante obtuve mi respuesta, pues Edward comenzó a resoplar y una nube de burbujas subió hacia mi vientre, chispeando y rozando mi piel. Me debatí entre un mar de cosquillas y roces y finalmente junté los pies y levanté los brazos para sumergirme.

Encontré el rostro de Edward frente al mío.

Separó los labios para hablar bajo el agua, pero como sus pulmones ya estaban vacíos no escapó de ellos ni una burbujita. Así que movió la boca como si quisiera hablar, y tardé apenas un segundo en darme cuenta de que realmente estaba hablándome. Observé el movimiento de sus labios para intentar leérselos y supe a ciencia cierta que estaba diciendo una y otra vez, sin sonido alguno: "Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero".

Lo besé mientras el agua llenaba mis pulmones y mi estómago. Una breve sensación de ahogo me invadió, pero se desvaneció rápidamente. Situé las manos alrededor de su boca y seguí besándolo. Cambié los labios por los dientes y le mordí la barbilla con fuerza. Edward apretó los ojos, conteniendo el dolor. Me aparté de él y nadé hacia la orilla. Él me siguió.

Mis pies tocaron el fondo de arena y subí la ligera pendiente hasta salir del agua. Sacudí la cabeza lanzando miles de proyectiles en forma de gotas de agua. Las manos de Edward se posaron sobre mis hombros y se acercó lentamente a mí. Adhirió su torso a mi espalda y me besó en la cicatriz.

-Lo siento –murmuré.

Alcé una mano hacia atrás para aferrar la suya, la estiré hasta mi boca y besé sus nudillos.

-No tienes que pedirme perdón. No estoy enfadado –me dijo él-. Es algo natural.

-Pero te he hecho daño –repliqué.

Me di la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Tienes dientes de vampiro y fuerza de neófita… y además estás loca por mí –añadió intentando sacarme una sonrisa-. Es normal que me hagas daño al morderme.

Seguí sintiéndome culpable, así que bajé la mirada y descompuse los hombros.

Edward me tomó por la barbilla y me clavó las pupilas con una sombra de súplica en los ojos.

-No me hagas esto –me pidió-. No te sientas tan mal por esta tontería. Por favor. Si éste es el rasero que tenemos que aplicar a nuestros errores… ¿tienes idea de las veces que tendría que haberme suicidado? Te he hecho muchísimo daño, Evelyn, y tú me has perdonado. No hagas un drama de un estúpido mordisco pasional.

Cogí aire y contesté.

-Tal vez tú puedas soportar mejor que yo la culpa, pero para mí es inconcebible no sentirme lo peor del mundo cuando he dañado a la persona que más quiero. Aunque sea una tontería.

-Por favor –repitió Edward-. Si tan mal te sientes cuando me haces daño, no sigas con esto, pues únicamente estás agravando la situación.

-Pues lo siento, pero sigo sintiéndome mal –me crucé de brazos.

-Ojalá pudiera decirte lo típico que se dicen las parejas.

-¿Qué se dicen?

-¿Estamos en paz si te pego yo también? –imitó la voz nasal de un chico joven.

-Oh, pues hazlo –lo animé, y extendí el brazo para que me diese un pequeño puñetazo.

-Serás tonta –me dijo, y me pegó el brazo al cuerpo con delicadeza-. No inclinemos aún más la balanza.

-Ahora me parece que estás exagerando –dije-. Tampoco me has hecho tanto daño.

Edward apartó la mirada y no me respondió.

-¿O sí? –pregunté.

Volvió a dirigir los ojos hacia mí con sumo esfuerzo y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué te tienes que sentir tan culpable? –murmuró.

-Porque te quiero con locura, y cuando te hago daño, por pequeño e inevitable que sea, me siento mal. ¿Tú no te sientes así?

-Claro que sí, pero no lo convierto en motivo de discusión.

-¿Y qué haces? ¿Te guardas la culpa?

-No…

-¿Te sientes culpable? –pregunté.

-Por supuesto que sí.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te hice sentir abandonada y te mantuve engañada durante meses, haciéndote creer que no te amaba.

-Y además… has pensado en ella –volví a sacar a relucir ese incómodo asunto.

-¡Eso sí que no! –farfulló Edward-. No, por favor, Evelyn. Ese tema está más que superado, o debería estarlo.

-No es fácil no darle importancia a algo así. Tú te sentirías tremendamente inseguro si yo me pusiera a pensar en otra persona que significó tantísimo.

-Eso es el pasado. Tú significas más. ¡Qué digo! Tú lo significas todo –dijo Edward con voz cansina.

-Es doloroso, igualmente.

-Creía que no te había importado tanto…

-He intentado correr un tupido velo sobre ello, pero es imposible no enfadarse con cosas así.

-No puedo decirte nada nuevo: no es importante, no tienes de qué preocuparte, no tiene nada que ver contigo, no hay punto de comparación entre lo que sentí por ella y lo que sentí por ti.

-A veces me gustaría ver en tu mente, como tú ves en la mía –dije.

-No necesitas hacerlo. Pregunta y te diré. No te miento, Evelyn. No me invento nada.

-Eso quiero creer –bufé.

-Pues si me quieres, tendrás que hacerlo.

-¿Y qué pasa si sigues pensando en ella siempre?

-Eso no va a ocurrir. Estás sacando de quicio la situación –insistió Edward.

Fruncí los labios y apreté las manos en puños.

-Se trata, Edward, de que mientras tú ocupas absolutamente cada rincón de mi mente, sin excepción, tú sigues guardándole un pequeño sitio al pasado.

Él suspiró.

-¿Lo ves? No lo niegas. Tengo razón –dije con la voz quebrada.

Me di la vuelta y eché a caminar por la playa, sin rumbo.

-¡Evelyn! –exclamó Edward, y me siguió.

Estaba irracionalmente dolida. Aquello no era más que un enfado a destiempo, provocado por un momento de breve discusión. El tema del pasado de Edward parecía carcomerme siempre, y no me abandonaba aunque pusiera todo el empeño en dejarlo pasar. Pero por lo visto era peor no encarar los problemas y los disgustos en el momento, pues crecen y crecen en tu interior y cuando los vuelves a sacar son mucho más grandes de lo que eran, y consumen tus energías sin remedio.

La mano de Edward me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Me tocó la espalda. Me di la vuelta y lo miré, cansada, muy cansada.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para que dejes de sentirte insegura?

-No lo sé –admití.

Edward se mordió el labio inferior y me miró con lástima.

-Odio esto. Odio verte sufrir.

-Pues lo haces muy a menudo y suele ser culpa tuya –lo recriminé.

Eso le dolió, porque bajó la línea de pestañas y su mirada se endureció.

-Lo siento y siempre lo sentiré. No hay eternidad para que deje de sentirme culpable –me prometió.

Suspiré largamente. Edward se puso de rodillas y levantó las manos hasta mi cintura. Dejó las palmas hacia arriba y me miró a los ojos.

-¿Me perdonas por todo lo que te he hecho? –preguntó.

-¿Qué sentido tiene perdonarte si nunca seré todo para ti? –me entristecí.

-No hay otra cosa en el mundo aparte de ti –repuso-. No hay nada que me haga sentir más humano que tú. Me haces sentir hambre cuando no puedo besarte, y frío cuando no estás, y sed cuando echo de menos tu sonrisa, y esto de aquí vuelve a latir –se puso la mano en el pecho-. Como nunca antes. Lo prometo.

Ladeé la cabeza sobre un hombro y solté un quejido amortiguado.

-No hay risa que me guste más que la tuya. Me gusta que te enfades, y tu carácter peleón, y tus momentos de locura. Me llenas como nunca nadie lo ha hecho antes. Nunca. Nadie. Ésta es nuestra historia, y no hay principio ni final, sólo nosotros, nuestro momento. Hagámoslo bien.

Resultaba casi imposible resistirse a perdonarlo después de todo aquel sermón de promesas de amor. Estaba dolida todavía, pero ¿qué sentido tenía hacer durar un enfado que en el fondo no llevaba a ningún sitio? Estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, y ésas eran las palabras de consuelo que quería oír. Y además, parecían sinceras. ¿Debía seguir haciéndome la dura?

Miré sus manos, que aún esperaban en el aire a que las tomase entre las mías.

Y lo hice. Entrelacé nuestros dedos y me dejé caer de rodillas.

-Lo siento –me dijo Edward al oído. Me abrazó y me aplastó contra su pecho.

-Te quiero –le contesté con serias dificultades para tomar aire.

-Gracias por quererme… aunque no me quieras tanto como yo te quiero a ti.

-Mentiroso –lo acusé.

-Incrédula…

Acercó sus labios a los míos para besarme, pero bajé la cabeza y acabó dándome un beso en la frente. Creo que no le molestó mi rechazo, porque prolongó el beso deleitándose en cada milímetro de mi piel. Puso las manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza y resbaló los dedos una y otra vez por mi melena.

Me puse de pie sin soltar sus manos y eché a caminar por la playa con los pies dentro del agua. Edward se colocó a mi lado como una sombra y me contempló desde el silencio. Yo me merecía un minuto para asentar mis ideas, ¿no?

Seguimos paseando por la playa hasta que la arena acabó y llegamos a una zona rocosa, y continué avanzando sobre las rocas, de puntillas y con un equilibrio inhumano.

Finalmente me giré hacia él.

-¿Por qué estás triste? –me preguntó.

Se mostraba indeciso. Extendió las manos hacia mi cara para intentar tocarme. Cerré los ojos. Sus dedos se acoplaron a la forma de mi mandíbula y aliviaron mi pena interior.

Abrí los ojos y lo observé por debajo de la línea de pestañas.

-¿No lo sabes? Una vez dijiste que lo sabías todo sobre mí, y que me conocías mejor que yo misma.

-También te he dicho muchas veces que en momentos como éste no me gusta escucharte.

Cuadré un poco los hombros, reconfortada.

-En ese caso, gracias por respetar mi privacidad –dije.

-No hay de qué –sacudió la cabeza. Esperó unos segundos hasta que no pudo contenerse y me preguntó-: ¿Me perdonas?

-Creo que sí –admití, y los ojos se le llenaron de luz-. Te quiero demasiado como para hacer durar un enfado que no lleva a ninguna parte.

Me acarició la mejilla con el dedo pulgar. Estaba radiante.

Rodeé su cintura con el brazo izquierdo y volvimos hacia el castillito. Pasamos por la playa de piedras y regresamos a la de arena. Edward inclinó la cabeza hacia mí para besarme, pero se detuvo a pocos milímetros de mis labios para ver mi reacción.

Me puse de puntillas y le di el beso que había estado ansiando. Su mano se posó en mi pecho y presionó la letra "E" plateada que colgaba de la gargantilla. Me enterré aún más en sus labios.

**PARTE 2**

El domingo pasó a la velocidad del vértigo. Cuando más necesitas el tiempo, más rápido se te escapa. No falla. Y precisamente ese último día en la isla pasó como un coche de carreras. Rápido e impactante.

A media tarde ya habíamos planificado lo que haríamos al día siguiente: durante la madrugada del lunes volveríamos al continente en la lancha, y la abandonaríamos en cualquier muelle. Una vez allí, aprovecharíamos la oscuridad para llegar a la primera población costera y desde allí echaríamos una carrerita hasta la estación de tren. Montaríamos en el último vagón a primera hora y bajaríamos antes de llegar a la concurrida estación parisina. Desde allí, Edward me llevaría por las afueras hasta el aeropuerto, donde nos esperaba nuestro avión privado.

No parecía muy complicado, pero resultaba bastante imposible de realizar cuando el más mínimo encuentro con un rastro humano nos pondría a ambos en peligro.

Pero teníamos que salir de allí de una manera u otra, de eso no había duda. Así que… ¿qué sentido tenía retrasarlo?

Edward volvió a asaltar el banco de sangre del hospital costero la noche del domingo. Yo no sentía una sed abrumadora, pero desde luego sería más fácil y seguro el viaje si yo estaba tan llena que se me saldría por las orejas como se me ocurriera inclinarme un poco.

Así pues, lo vi ir y volver en la lancha por el oscuro mar, y saltó a tierra con mi _cena_.

-Ayúdame como la otra vez –le pedí juntando las manos a modo de plegaria.

_Sinceramente, debo ser el vampiro más remilgado de la historia… _

Edward me sonrió con tranquilidad y me mostró otra dosis de sangre.

-Es medio litro, más o menos –me corrigió él, pues la primera vez que lo había visto había pensado que debía contener un litro aproximadamente-. La sangre te emborracha y ves doble –se rió.

Le di un golpecito en el codo y me reí entre dientes.

Observé cómo los colmillos de Edward rasgaban el plástico, y cómo succionaba la sangre y la retenía en la boca. Carraspeé, me froté los muslos para aliviar mi incomodidad y pegué mis labios a los suyos.

La sangre entró en mi boca y se acumuló en mi estómago como un regalo divino. Al beberla, toda la sed apagada que había sentido se disparaba como un cañón y me borraba todo pensamiento racional. Únicamente existíamos esa sangre y yo como un vaso de agua en medio del desierto. Me encaramé al cuerpo de Edward mientras algo en mi interior comenzaba a girar cada vez más rápido, de pura excitación. Acabé gimiendo mientras bebía de él, y en los momentos en los que tenía que rellenarse la boca sentía una desesperación tan profunda que los ojos me ardían.

Finalmente me senté en el suelo y me coloqué las manos sobre el vientre hinchado de líquido. Edward guardó las bolsas vacías en una funda de plástico hermética. Se agachó junto a mí y me miró los labios. Me limpió los restos de sangre de las comisuras y de la barbilla con gesto sereno.

-Debo parecer un monstruo –dije.

-Aún no me has visto cazar. Entonces sí que pareceremos monstruos, pero ahora no te preocupes por nada.

Nos recostamos el uno junto al otro y nos quedamos mirando las estrellas. El estómago me pesaba tanto como si me hubiera tragado plomo en vez de sangre humana. Edward se mantuvo en silencio, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Me quedé observando la estrella Polar hasta que se hizo de madrugada y tuvimos que emprender la marcha.

Edward y yo recogimos nuestras cosas en apenas un segundo, echamos una última ojeada al islote que nos había cobijado en nuestra luna de miel y saltamos a la lancha, que tembló cuando aterrizamos sobre ella. Me senté en la parte trasera de la embarcación y acaricié la superficie del agua durante el veloz trayecto, dejando una estela que se abría en abanico conforme nos alejábamos.

.

A medida que el tren fue disminuyendo la velocidad, mi nerviosismo aumentó. Que hubiésemos tenido suerte a la hora de llegar a la estación local y llegar hasta París no significaba que todo fuese a continuar siendo tan sencillo. Habíamos llegado con asombrosa facilidad, sin encontrar un alma por la calle, y los vagones habían estado casi vacíos, a excepción de los primeros.

Me había permitido el lujo de mirar por la ventanilla un par de veces durante el trayecto, pero no había respirado ni una sola vez. Estaba tensa, muy tensa, y no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ante ningún estímulo. Sabía que el simple canto de un pájaro me aterrorizaría y todo acabaría en desastre.

-Claro que no –me repetía Edward cada vez que mis pensamientos llegaban a rozar el límite entre la realidad y la hecatombe-. De momento todo va bien.

Pero yo no dejaba de repetirme que aún quedaba lo más difícil. Teníamos que bajar del tren antes de llegar a la estación, y literalmente ir corriendo hasta el aeropuerto, donde un montón de corazones me esperaban para enloquecerme con sus jugosos y vitales latidos.

Y no contentos con ello, teníamos que evitar ser vistos lo máximo posible, pues aún se suponía que estábamos desaparecidos.

El tren redujo la velocidad, y Edward se puso en pie. Se colgó a la espalda nuestras dos bolsas de viaje y me cogió de la mano. Abrió la ventanilla y se asomó. Estábamos a punto de entrar en la estación, pero la vegetación aún crecía a ambos lados de las vías.

-No respires, no abras los ojos, y no tengas miedo –me recordó él.

Asentí y apreté los párpados con fuerza. No vi nada y no sé cómo lo hizo, pero debió encaramarse a la pared exterior del vagón y me sacó con cuidado. Me abracé a su torso con brazos y piernas y entonces saltamos. Milagrosamente, no dimos ninguna vuelta de campana y rebotamos contra el suelo. Edward tocó el suelo al instante, sin vaivenes ni temblores.

Pegué la boca a su cuello y me apreté con más fuerza a su cuerpo, colgada de él como un koala. Sus manos grandes y gentiles me frotaron la espalda para tranquilizarme.

Empezó a correr. Oía los crujidos de la vegetación a nuestro paso, los ruidos de los trenes, la carretera en algún lugar no muy lejano, los pájaros y algún grillo cantando a destiempo. Y también sentí la presencia de una marea humana en la cercanía. Pero no hubo ningún monstruo rugiendo en mi interior. Al menos, todavía no.

Pasamos un par de minutos corriendo entre la vegetación mientras las ramas intentaban retenernos, pero no había obstáculo que mi vampiro no pudiera superar.

Finalmente, nos detuvimos en un lugar en el que los ruidos infernales de las turbinas de los aviones ocuparon mis oídos y colapsaron mis sentidos. Me estremecí contra su pecho y él no tuvo más remedio que sujetarme con más fuerza. Me dio un abrazo largo y calmante para consolarme como habría hecho con un bebé. Ceñí las piernas con más fuerza en torno a su cintura.

Cuando dio un primer paso hacia delante intenté sumirme en un mundo aparte y aplasté la boca contra su cuello.

-Si te pones nerviosa y necesitas desahogarme, puedes morderme –me avisó-. Pero no te preocupes: cuidaré de ti y controlaré en todo momento tus pensamientos. Sabré cuándo intervenir y cuándo abortar el plan –me prometió.

Asentí sin despegarme de él. Me acarició la coronilla. Tenía que bajar. Teníamos que entrar andando en la Terminal. Bajé al suelo y apreté su mano con toda la fuerza que tenía.

Edward me puso las gafas de sol y me dio un beso rápido en los labios.

-Tranquila –me repitió-. Sobretodo, tranquila.

Y entramos en una nube de masa viva, de personas.

No veía y no olía, pero… Escuchaba todos y cada uno de los corazones que pasaban junto a mí. El monstruo de mi interior abrió un ojo y quiso olfatear el aire, pero conseguí retenerlo y pegué mi hombro al de Edward.

Tenía que pensar en algo para distraerme, así que me puse a repasar las tablas de multiplicar.

Caminamos entre una marea humana que hablaba en francés y estruendos de vehículos que resonaban por todas partes. Puse un pie delante de otro perfectamente guiada por el vampiro, sin vacilar ni un instante. Cruzamos un par de semáforos y comencé a oír una voz femenina desde algún altavoz. Unas puertas automáticas se abrieron a nuestro paso y entramos en la Terminal.

Mil voces al mismo tiempo, y mil corazones llamándome desde todas partes. No habría sabido a cuál hacer caso primero. Intenté recitar algún poema de cabo a rabo.

Edward me llevó de la mano hasta las puertas de un ascensor. Comenzamos a ascender.

-Puedes abrir los ojos un momento –me permitió.

Los abrí y lo miré a él. Estábamos entre las paredes metálicas del ascensor, prácticamente seguros. Planté la mano izquierda sobre su mejilla un momento.

-Tranquila, lo estás haciendo bien –me felicitó-. Te cierras muy bien al mundo.

Traté de sonreír, pero no pude. Volví a cerrar los ojos en cuanto las puertas del elevador se abrieron. Y volvimos a entrar en una densa niebla de voces y pasos, y llamadas desde los altavoces, y algunos gritos, y gente pasando peligrosamente a mi alrededor.

Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan dañina.

-Estamos llegando a nuestra puerta de embarque.

Eso significaba que pronto habríamos superado la peor fase. Eso estaba bien.

Una voz masculina nos pidió la documentación en francés, la miró un momento y nos dejó pasar. Edward cerró su mano con más fuerza alrededor de la mía. La luz disminuyó, y supuse que estábamos embarcando definitivamente.

Me cerré aún más al mundo, como había dicho él, pensando para mis adentros el abecedario en todos los idiomas.

Más voces femeninas. Más corazones bombeando.

Temblé al pasar cerca de una persona, no supe ni el aspecto que tenía, y los brazos de Edward se constriñeron automáticamente en torno a mis hombros.

Estoy bien.

La presión de sus brazos cesó y continuamos caminando por un par de pasillos hasta que finalmente salimos al exterior, donde los sonidos de los aviones, antes ligeramente amortiguados, me taladraron los tímpanos. Fue un alivio, en realidad.

-Tenemos delante nuestro avión –dijo Edward.

Una ligera sonrisa apareció en mis labios. Pisé una y otra vez el suelo de cemento hasta que finalmente toqué el primer escalón de la escalerilla de nuestro vuelo privado. Edward hizo un movimiento algo brusco y se colocó detrás de mí. Entramos en el avión. El piloto nos saludó, pero no le contestamos nada. Fuimos derechos hasta el final del aparato, y nos sentamos en completo silencio. Edward dijo algo en francés a la tripulación.

Se cerraron las puertas, me colocó el cinturón, el piloto habló por el altavoz, se encendieron los motores, el avión comenzó a rodar sobre la pista, Edward gruñó rehusando las atenciones de la azafata, el suelo corrió bajo nuestros pies a toda velocidad, las turbinas vibraron y finalmente, despegamos.

-Ahora, duérmete, amor –me susurró.

Busqué su hombro, y en cuanto lo encontré, apoyé la cabeza e intenté dormirme. Y lo conseguí al instante. Lo último que sentí fueron sus labios en mi mejilla, y su voz, diciéndome que lo había hecho bien, muy bien.

.

**CAPÍTULO 22**

**PARTE 1**

**.**

Era una caja cuadrada, envuelta en papel de regalo rojo y brillante, y estaba atada con un lazo de color dorado en la parte de arriba. Al principio sólo se veía su contorno, pues la luz del salón estaba apagada, pero al instante siguiente una manita diminuta apretaba el interruptor y encendía la lámpara del rincón. Al rasgar el papel de regalo, salía del interior de la caja un muñeco de porcelana, de ojos azules y pelo ensortijado y rubio.

.

Los motores aún vibraban sacudiendo el aparato cuando desperté. Abrí los ojos instintivamente, y vi a través del oscuro cristal de las gafas de sol la esbelta figura de una azafata que se dirigía hacia nosotros. Emanaba calor y vitalidad por cada poro, y traía consigo una nube de vapor humano que me azotó y me quemó la lengua. Encajé la mandíbula bruscamente y cerré los ojos.

Las manos de Edward se situaron a ambos lados de mi cara, y sentí sus labios sobre mi frente.

-No tengas miedo. Voy a cuidar de ti –me prometió una vez más-. No respires, y no abras los ojos.

Negué con la cabeza y me aferré a su brazo izquierdo con una fuerza enfermiza.

Nos levantamos de los asientos mientras las turbinas terminaban de girar en el exterior. Llovía en Nueva York. Oía las gotas azotar el fuselaje del avión produciendo un sonido parecido al crepitar de una hoguera.

Edward me envolvió con sus protectores y rígidos brazos y me llevó por el pasillo hacia la salida. Avancé temblando, pues temía toparme con cualquier persona y acabar por cometer un asesinato, aunque suponía que mi marido conseguiría librarme de todo. Tenía que cuidar de mí. De nosotros.

Bajé los escalones de la escalerilla y coloqué las plantas de los pies sobre el suelo, que estaba encharcado. Llovía a mares. El pelo se me humedeció y se me pegó a la nuca. La cortina de agua distorsionaba un poco la percepción que tenía de la orquesta de latidos que repiqueteaban a mi alrededor, pero no era suficiente. Estaba casi segura de que, ahora que ya sabía cómo se percibía un corazón humano desde los sentidos de un vampiro, habría podido escuchar un único y moribundo latido incluso a mil kilómetros bajo el agua, llamándome desde la distancia.

Un rugido se acumuló en mi garganta cuando escuché las conversaciones de un grupo de pasajeros que llegaban tarde a su vuelo y pasaron cerca de nosotros. Edward me apretó los brazos y aumentó la velocidad.

Entramos en la cálida, seca y abarrotada Terminal de Nueva York. Nos habíamos metido en la boca del lobo. Había demasiada gente, demasiado cerca.

El monstruo de mi estómago se puso de pie e intentó escapar por mi garganta para olfatear la esencia de las presas. Me agarré el vientre con las manos y arrugué la tela entre mis dedos. El monstruo pugnó por abrirse a paso a través de mi boca y tuve que morder muy fuerte y mantener los dientes pegados.

_Edward… esto está empezando a ir mal…_

Él ya lo sabía. Había estado sintiendo todas mis emociones sin perderse ni un solo detalle. Me frotó los brazos y se pegó a mí espalda.

Pasamos el control de seguridad con la misma facilidad que en París. Por suerte, ningún encargado del control se vio obligado a cachearme, porque habría sido lo último que habría hecho. Caminamos en círculos durante unos minutos, pues era imposible alcanzar la salida sin abrirse paso a codazos entre la marea de gente.

El olor de la sangre contenida bajo centenares de pieles me mareó, y sentí angustia y sed al mismo tiempo.

Cuando ya estábamos muy cerca de la salida, ocurrió lo peor.

Tuve una arcada, y para aliviarla, inspiré involuntariamente por la nariz. Me inundó un intensísimo y penetrante aroma, el más delicioso e irresistible que había sentido nunca. Incontenible. Absolutamente, incontenible. El aire entró y salió de mis pulmones a toda velocidad, estimulando al monstruo que aguardaba en mi estómago. Los ojos se me abrieron de golpe y pude visualizar a todos aquellos contenedores de sangre caliente que pasaban a mi alrededor, ignorantes de que pronto podría alcanzarles la muerte.

Edward empleó toda su fuerza para intentar contenerme, pero aún así comencé a convulsionarme entre el gentío. La sed raspaba mi boca de un modo insoportable, mis ojos estallaron en llamas y mi pecho se hinchaba y deshinchaba a toda velocidad, ansiando más aire, más esencia.

Iba a explotar de un momento a otro.

En ese momento, justo antes de que Edward pudiera sacarme de allí a toda velocidad, abriendo un boquete en la pared si hacía falta, una familia se interpuso en nuestro camino. La hija pequeña, una niña vestida de rosa y llena de tirabuzones rubios, dio un par de pasos torpes hacia nosotros, levantó la cabecita para mirarme y me clavó sus ojos verdes. Abrió esos dulces labios rojos, colmados de vasos sanguíneos, para decir:

-Mira, mamá –me señaló-. Es una princesa.

Dio un paso más hacia mí, mientras su aroma me abrasaba la piel y me desgarraba por dentro. Y tropezó consigo misma. Cayó hacia delante antes de que sus progenitores pudiesen atraparla, y extendió las manitas hacia el frente para amortiguar la caída. Con tal mala fortuna que sus deditos blancos y llameantes se aferraron a mi muñeca.

Me ardió la piel allí donde ella me tocó, y solté un gemido doloroso.

Y estallé. Dejé de ser Evelyn Parker. Ni siquiera era Evelyn Cullen. Me convertí totalmente en un monstruo, todo colmillos y sed.

Me lancé hacia ella con los labios retirados y los dientes al aire. Edward cerró los brazos en torno a mi cintura y tiró de mí con una violenta sacudida. Me derrumbé hacia atrás, confundida, y él aprovechó para cogerme en brazos y sacarme de allí. Me arrastró hacia los baños a toda velocidad, y me estampó contra la pared de baldosas, que se resquebrajó al instante.

De mi garganta escapaban rugidos de histeria y de excitación, y no podía ver otra cosa que la imagen de la niña rubia tendida en el suelo, hacia mí, y la marca de su mano aún escociéndome en la muñeca.

Luché contra el cuerpo de Edward, que me impedía satisfacer mi sed. Lo empujé y lo arañé, y pataleé desesperada. Me aplastó contra la pared del baño, me separó las manos y me estiró los brazos.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Evelyn, estoy aquí! ¡Evelyn, mírame! ¡Evelyn, soy yo! –gritaba sin descanso, pero las palabras no tenían peso en mi mente.

Me convulsioné contra su pecho, decidida a matarlo si aquello me permitía calmar mis ansias. Cerré las manos en puños y golpeé su pecho, deseando partirle las costillas y apartarlo de mi camino. No era Edward Cullen, el amor de mi vida, mi marido. No. Era un simple muro que separaba al hambriento león de la indefensa oveja.

Veía a fogonazos su rostro, lleno de dolor y desesperación. Volvió a arremeter contra mí y terminamos de destrozar los azulejos de la pared. Me empotró con el pecho y se pegó a mí para intentar susurrarme palabras de calma al oído. Pero Evelyn no estaba ahí para escucharlas. Al monstruo le daban igual. Sólo quería sangre.

Encontré su cuello y sus hombros muy cerca de mi boca, y sin dudarlo ni un momento, o tal vez sin oportunidad para replanteármelo, lo mordí.

Edward bufó de dolor cuando mis dientes se hundieron en su piel granítica y golpeó la pared con los puños.

-¡Evelyn, soy yo! –bramó una vez más.

Se alejó de mí repentinamente, me miró a los ojos unos segundos, y justo cuando el monstruo de mi estómago se estaba recuperando de la sorpresa de haber sido liberado sin más lucha y se disponía a matar, machacó mi boca con la suya. Los labios de Edward encerraron los míos tratando de devolverme a la realidad, de devolverme la consciencia de mí misma. Lo seguí mordiendo salvajemente, sin contemplaciones.

-¡Soy Edward! –gritó.

Sus labios dejaron de intentar luchar contra los míos. Dejaron de ser bruscos y duros, y se convirtieron en una caricia suave y cálida. El monstruo vaciló confundido durante unos instantes, los justos como para que yo recuperase el control de mi cuerpo.

Deposité las manos sobre el cuello de Edward, cerré los ojos, uní mi pecho al suyo y empecé a besarlo con cariño.

Deslicé mis labios sobre los suyos, encontrándolos desconocidos y familiares al mismo tiempo. Proferí un gemido, pero esta vez fue de placer al sentir sus manos en torno a mi cadera, apretando con movimientos circulares bajo mi vientre.

Finalmente hundí la cabeza en su hombro y rodeé su pecho con los brazos. Besé la piel del cuello que le había mordido. Le regalé una ristra de besos breves y dulces que pretendían sanar sus heridas. Edward dejó una mano sobre mi cabeza y la otra en mi cintura.

Tomé el aire que aún tenía acumulado en mis pulmones y le dije:

-Lo siento.

Sollocé en su cuello y puse sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo para que me envolviera en un abrazo cálido y reconfortante. Por un momento temí que todo hubiera terminado y que Edward, habiendo visto al monstruo que latía en mi interior, ya no me correspondiese. Pero desvaneció todos mis miedos recogiéndome en un abrazo reconfortante y meciéndome de un lado a otro mientras dejaba que mi lengua reparase las heridas de su cuello y de sus hombros.

-Lo siento –dije una vez más, y se acabaron mis reservas de aire.

Cerré la boca y dejé de respirar. Pero eso no significaba que la comunicación con Edward se acabara. Nunca había sido así.

_Lo siento, mil millones de veces, lo siento. No sé qué decir aparte de esto. Estoy tan avergonzada… dime que no he matado a nadie, por favor, dime…_

-No, no –me tranquilizó.

_Lo siento, no era yo, tienes que creerme, ha sido imposible resistirse…_

-No digas eso. Lo has hecho estupendamente. ¿Acaso no estamos aquí, abrazados? ¿Acaso no sigue vivo todo el mundo? –me preguntó.

_Te he hecho daño. Te he mordido._

Me costaba incluso pronunciarlo. Yo, _yo_, le había dañado físicamente. No sólo eso: había intentado matarlo. Era algo tan inconcebible que resultaba terrorífico.

-No es nada, de verdad. Además, esto lo compensa todo.

Movió sus labios hacia los míos y los rozó brevemente. Mis colmillos volvían a estar guardados a buen recaudo en el interior de mi boca.

_Edward… esto es… muy difícil… no quiero ponerte en peligro nunca más. Si vuelvo a hacer esto, si vuelvo a arriesgar alguna vida… mátame. _

Me clavó las pupilas con odio.

-Nunca haré eso. Nunca. Jamás me lo pidas. Antes dejaría que aniquilases a la humanidad entera con tal de mantenerte a mi lado –juró con solemnidad-. Sabíamos, o al menos yo lo sabía, que esto iba a ser complicado. Lo es para todo el mundo. No es un camino fácil. Aceptaste luchar, Evelyn, cuando quisiste unirte a mí. Luchar contra tu nueva naturaleza.

_Pero no quiero luchar contra ti._

Acaricié su pelo con los dedos temblorosos y me perdí en sus reflejos cobrizos y dorados. Estreché su corpachón entre mis brazos. Temía perderlo.

-Nunca me iré de ti –me dijo al oído.

Le di un último beso en el cuello para asegurarme de que su piel estaba intacta y me abandoné en sus brazos.

_Voy a dormirme_, lo avisé, _voy a dormirme para que me saques de aquí en brazos…_

-Bien, pero espera, antes de dormirte… -me pidió.

Tocó mi labio inferior con la yema de los dedos. Contempló la forma que adquirían al pronunciar su nombre en silencio. Me dio un beso que habría resultado asfixiante de haber seguido siendo humana.

Después, me bajó los párpados con suavidad y me hizo recostar la cabeza sobre su hombro. Me cogió en brazos. Empezó a contar con su voz grave, dulce y masculina.

Me quedé dormida cuando llegó al número dos.

.

Me despertó el sonido de la carretera. Cuando abrí los ojos, me di cuenta de que estaba en el asiento trasero de un coche. Los árboles pasaban a toda velocidad por las ventanillas, de cristales tintados. Miré rápidamente el asiento del conductor. Edward lo ocupaba.

-Hola –me saludó echándome un vistazo por el retrovisor.

-Hola. ¿Dónde estamos? –pregunté al tiempo que me restregaba los ojos.

-Es un coche alquilado. Vamos a casa, a Alaska –contestó él.

-¿Puedo pasar al asiento del copiloto?

-Claro.

Me acomodé en el asiento de delante y miré por la carretera durante algunos minutos. Miré el reloj del salpicadero: _19:12_.

-¿De hoy o de mañana? –pregunté.

-De mañana –se rió Edward-. Es martes, y llegaremos el jueves por la mañana, aproximadamente.

-¿Me he portado bien?

-Como un angelito.

-Menos mal… -suspiré, aliviada.

Edward me cogió la mano izquierda y me la puso sobre la palanca de marchas, y después me la cubrió con la suya. Hizo girar los cinco anillos de mi dedo anular sin apartar la mirada de la carretera.

Me tumbé sobre el respaldo y cerré los ojos un breve momento. Estábamos en casa.

Encendí la radio, y mientras buscaba un canal con buena música, dijo la voz distorsionada de un locutor:

"… _Parker, de diecisiete años, desaparecida supuestamente en París, Francia, mientras realizaba un viaje turístico con su novio, Edward Cullen, de la misma edad…_"

Edward me miró por el rabillo del ojo, pero negué con la cabeza para que no cambiara de emisora. Seguí escuchando.

"…_Viajaban para celebrar el cumpleaños de la joven_…"

"…_Atiende a la descripción de una joven pelirroja, de ojos azules, de metro setenta centímetros y complexión atlética. Tenemos, a continuación, la primera entrevista que han concedido los padres. Escuchémosla_…"

Me quedé helada, sin saber qué hacer. La voz de mi madre comenzó a sonar antes de que hubiera tomado una decisión.

"_No sabemos nada, nada… Es una buena chica, necesitamos ayuda_…"

-Se acabó –dijo Edward tajantemente, y apagó la radio.

Volví a la realidad.

-Gracias –musité.

-Te ibas a arrepentir.

-Supongo que sí, pero no podía reaccionar. Su voz sonaba tan… dolida.

Me cogió la mano para darme apoyo moral. No podíamos hacer otra cosa. Era cruel, pero era la única salida si queríamos estar juntos. Tenía que aceptarlo.

Edward siguió conduciendo en silencio por la carretera durante horas y horas de silencio. Se hizo de noche y encendimos las luces del coche. Apenas nos cruzamos con un par de vehículos cada media hora.

Pasaron las horas y traté de aceptar todo lo que había ocurrido hasta entonces, desde el principio.

Había nacido en Nueva York, como Evelyn Parker. Había sido hija única y mis padres no me habían prestado ninguna atención, por tanto, la persona a la que más quería a la que consideraba mi hermana no era un familiar, sino mi amiga Julia. Pasamos juntas la infancia y felices años de colegio. Había sido una niña medianamente popular y, salvo un par de bromas sobre el color de mi pelo que me habían hecho perder la autoestima, había sido feliz. Pasamos a la secundaria y empecé a destacar por mis buenas notas y descubrí que, definitivamente, pintar era mi pasión. Los años pasaron relativamente tranquilos y predecibles hasta que el verano pasado, en plena adolescencia, conocí a Edward. Por alguna extraña jugarreta del destino, él también se había enamorado de mí, y exceptuando los meses que había pasado sola y creyéndome abandonada, y omitiendo el hecho de que él no era humano, sino un vampiro, había alcanzado completamente la felicidad. Descubrí que lo que había sentido durante toda mi vida se había tratado siempre de comodidad y confort, pero no de auténticas ganas de vivir. Él me había despertado y todas las fiestas, los amigos, las aficiones, palidecían al compararlas con Edward.

Y ahí estábamos ahora, ambos vampiros, ambos con diecisiete años eternos, y casados.

Me tapé los ojos con la mano derecha y resoplé. Era un poco abrumador. Hacía prácticamente un siglo que las personas no tenían la vida resuelta a esas edades. Yo ya sabía lo que quería para siempre: estar con él. Punto final. Y para ello había tenido que aceptar numerosas consecuencias: no sólo permitir que mi corazón dejara de latir, sino poner en peligro vidas ajenas durante años, y abandonar mi hogar y mis recuerdos.

Me mordí el labio inferior al recordar a mis padres. No los echaba de menos. Los quería, sí, y me apenaba que estuvieran sufriendo, pero nunca habían sido unos progenitores dedicados, y sólo se habían volcado en mí los últimos meses porque mi padre había sufrido un gran golpe emocional en el trabajo y se había refugiado en la familia, deseando que las cosas que veía en el hospital no ocurrieran en su propia casa. Pero unos meses de atención y devoción no compensaban casi diecisiete años de dejadez y tenencia por obligación.

Terminé de autoconvencerme de que no había sido un sacrificio tan cruel y palmeé el muslo de Edward.

Ladeó la cabeza y me miró con los ojos cálidos.

-Dulce Evelyn –murmuró, y dejó entrever los blancos dientes con una sonrisa provocadora.

Sonreí para mí misma con amargura. Ese sobrenombre no encajaba demasiado bien conmigo, ahora que había intentado aniquilar a una niña pequeña y también había intentado matarlo a él.

Levantó la mano derecha de la mía y me acarició la línea de la mandíbula con lentitud, subió hasta mi cuello y me tocó la cicatriz allí presente con el dedo pulgar.

-Brilla bajo la luz de la luna –me dijo, y me apremió para que lo observara en el retrovisor.

En efecto, observé el contorno blanco de los dientes de Edward, grabados a fuego en mi piel. Suspiré con cierto aire victimista. Cogí la mano con la que me había estado acariciando y la besé.

-Te quiero –le dije. Era evidente, pero supongo que esas palabras nunca están de más.

Me miró con los ojos encendidos y echó un vistazo rápido a la carretera. Separó los labios para decir algo, pero se mantuvo en silencio y continuó conduciendo durante un trecho de peligrosas curvas.

Dejó una mano en el volante y la otra en la cara interna de mi muslo. Me quedé mirando hacia abajo con los labios tensos y después le lancé una mirada a Edward, pero él continuaba con los ojos puestos en la carretera. Íbamos a una velocidad extremadamente rápida en un tramo tan tortuoso, más rápido incluso que antes.

Edward se fue poniendo nervioso cuando vio que las curvas no parecían acabar ni a la de tres. Incluso inclinó la cabeza hacia delante, como si quisiera empujar el coche como un toro y hacerlo avanzar más rápido.

Me giré por encima del respaldo para mirar a través de la ventana trasera, casi convencida de que nos estaría persiguiendo una patrulla de la policía o quizás un exhibicionista con el instrumental al aire. No se me ocurría otra cosa de la que Edward quisiera escapar a esa velocidad.

-¿Pasa algo? –pregunté al ver que clavaba el pie con más fuerza en el acelerador.

-No… -contestó él vagamente, y quitó la mano de mi muslo.

Siguió conduciendo durante algunos minutos más y finalmente salimos a una zona llana, pobladísima de árboles tan altos y oscuros que apenas dejaban ver la luna.

Entonces Edward dio un volantazo y sacó el coche de la carretera. Dimos un par de tumbos entre la espesa vegetación, y entonces detuvo el vehículo en la oscuridad. Empecé a respirar agitadamente.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Nos persigue alguien? –pregunté.

Edward negó lentamente con la cabeza y apagó el motor. Dejó las llaves en el contacto y se movió hacia mí. Puso una mano en el salpicadero y la otra en el respaldo de mi asiento. Detuvo su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío y me clavó las pupilas como dos garfios afilados que atraparon toda mi atención.

-¿Qué pasa? –volví a preguntar.

Edward me besó al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia mí. Envolvió mis hombros con las manos y me acercó a él para profundizar el beso. Confundimos nuestro aliento a medida que acortábamos la distancia que nos separaba, centímetro a centímetro, hasta que el torso de Edward descansó totalmente pegado al mío.

-Ah, ya sé lo que pasa –comenté con la voz apagada, entre un beso y otro.

Enredé las manos en su cabello y pegué mis labios a su frente, que de pronto resultaba caliente. Recorrí sus sienes con el dedo índice y bajé por toda su cara y cuello hasta las clavículas. Clavé las uñas en su pecho y rasgué la camiseta que cubría sus pectorales. Edward se rió entre dientes e hizo lo mismo con mi vestido. Observé el tirante roto y lo miré enarcando una ceja.

-¿Qué? Tú me rompes la ropa a mí y yo te la rompo a ti –se defendió.

Le tapé la cara con la mano y me reí. Edward rasgó mi vestido hasta la cadera y besó mi ombligo. Me pasó los dedos por el vientre con devoción y hundió la cara entre mis costillas, como si quisiera respirar de mi abdomen.

Contuve la respiración y el silencio nos envolvió. Gemí cuando noté sus manos subiendo por mis muslos. Depositó la mejilla sobre mi pecho y me mordisqueó la barbilla.

-Me estaban entrando mareos después de tantas horas sin besarte –me dijo.

Se retiró hasta volver a su asiento, giró el torso hacia la parte trasera del coche, descorrió una cremallera y sacó una cazadora de cuero marrón. Me la dio para que me la pusiera y me tapara el pecho desnudo.

-Era un vestido bonito –dije-. Es una pena.

Edward se esforzó en sonreír.

Sacó el coche marcha atrás y volvimos a la carretera para seguir conduciendo durante horas.

Amaneció más allá de la línea de las copas de los árboles.

La aguja del indicador de gasolina del coche nos indicó que debíamos repostar cuanto antes, así que elegimos la primera salida de la carretera y paramos frente a una gasolinera pequeña.

Antes de que Edward abriera la puerta, puse la música de la radio a tope y me subí la cremallera hasta dejarme el cuello de la cazadora por debajo de la nariz. Cerré los ojos y me encogí en el asiento cuando se abrió la puerta del piloto y Edward salió.

La música atronaba dentro del vehículo, pero no era nada para mi fino oído de vampiro, que seguía percibiendo claramente los latidos del encargado de la gasolinera cuando se acercó a nosotros. Edward le arrebató la manguera y rellenó él el depósito. Tamborileó con los dedos sobre el capó.

Pagó rápidamente y volvió al coche en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Listo –dijo, y arrancó.

El paisaje se fue volviendo más frío y salvaje a medida que avanzábamos. Supuse que estaríamos bordeando la frontera con Canadá, desplazándonos hacia el oeste. Alaska aún estaba a un día de camino.

-Me encanta esta canción –exclamé al escuchar las primeras notas de la melodía.

La música nos envolvió durante toda la mañana. Serpenteamos por carreteras desiertas durante horas interminables, sosteniéndonos la mano y acariciándonos de vez en cuando. El sol describió una vuelta completa a la bóveda del cielo y acabó ocultándose por el horizonte opuesto al que había salido durante el amanecer. Antes de la noche tuvimos que repostar de nuevo, y durante la madrugada del jueves llegamos a la frontera canadiense.

-¿Cómo vamos a cruzar con el coche? –pregunté.

Podíamos bajarnos y continuar el camino a pie, por largo que fuese no nos íbamos a cansar, pero ése no era el modo más seguro.

-Sorpresa –dijo Edward.

-¿Vamos a abandonarlo para no tener que pasar ningún control fronterizo, no? –pregunté, y pasé la mano por el salpicadero.

-Sí.

-¿Y cómo vamos a continuar el viaje?

-Vienen a recogernos desde Canadá –contestó Edward con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Tu familia? –pregunté, entusiasmada.

-También son tu familia –me recordó él.

-Tendré que acostumbrarme. Entonces… ¿vienen? ¿Cómo? ¿En coche?

-Sí. Nos recogerán a este lado de la frontera y pasaremos ocultos en uno de sus coches.

-Eso no soluciona mucho. Lo que queríamos era evitar que yo me topase con algún humano, y eso, evidentemente, ocurrirá si seguimos por la frontera, aunque sea en otro coche distinto –repliqué.

-No. No queríamos evitar un encuentro desafortunado, sino que nos ocurriera a solas. Si Jasper y Emmett están, cariño, podremos contigo.

-Oh, así que se trata de aumentar los refuerzos.

-Sí, la verdad. Y de no tener que dar la cara al enseñar la documentación.

-¿Y si nos hacen bajar a todos del vehículo? –pregunté.

-Eso no va a pasar. Alice verá si hay problemas, yo intentaré solucionarlos colándome en su mente y Jasper controlará sus emociones. No hay problema.

-Sois unos mafiosos –los acusé en broma. Suspiré y me puse la mano en el pecho mientras miraba por la ventanilla. Estábamos parados entre los árboles, esperando a ver aparecer un coche que nos resultara familiar-. Edward –me giré hacia él-. Siempre lo organizas todo a mis espaldas. No me entero de nada.

-Es que no quiero complicarte más la vida –respondió él. Tomó mi mano con delicadeza y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos.

Pasaron largos minutos de silencio en los que ni un solo pensamiento cruzó por mi mente. Estaba en blanco.

-¿En qué estás pensando, Edward? –pregunté, llena de curiosidad.

Ansiaba saber si mis periodos de encefalograma plano resultaban tan sordos para él como su perpetuo mutismo mental para mí.

-En ti –contestó.

-Ya, bueno. ¿En qué exactamente?

-En lo humana que sigues resultando.

-Ah.

-¿Preguntabas por algo en concreto o sólo por curiosidad? –inquirió.

-Sólo por curiosidad. Es que me gustaría poder oírte como tú me oyes a mí.

-¿No te lo he dicho ya? Sólo tienes que preguntar.

-Vale…

-Ánimo, pregunta –me incitó.

-¿Cualquier cosa?

Edward asintió.

-¿Aunque sea algo indecente? –me aseguré.

Él se partió de risa.

-Aunque sea algo indecente –aceptó.

-Bueno, tranquilo, no lo es. Me gustaría saber, por ejemplo… algo inocente… Cuál es tu color favorito.

-Oh, sí. No puedes casarte con alguien sin saber cuál es su color favorito. Más vale que cuide mi respuesta, o quizás me pidas el divorcio –bromeó Edward.

Entorné los ojos.

-Es una tontería, pero contéstame: ¿cuál?

-El rojo –contestó.

-El color de la sangre –dije haciendo una mueca.

-No. El color de tu pelo –me corrigió él y deshizo uno de mis mechones entre sus dedos.

Esbocé una tímida sonrisa.

-¿Y el tuyo? –me preguntó.

-El dorado –respondí.

-Mis ojos –dijo él, orgulloso.

-¿Quién dice que sea el dorado de tus ojos, eh? –me crucé de brazos-. A lo mejor me van las monedas, o incluso los plátanos.

-Los plátanos no son dorados, Evelyn –repuso él frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Quién dice que no? ¿Y los plátanos de oro, qué? Qué poco mundo has visto, Edward, qué poco mundo… -fingí estar decepcionada y le saqué la lengua.

Él me contempló con un deje de orgullo.

-¿Qué? –pregunté.

-Pues… que a pesar de lo histérica que te pones con la sangre… cuando ésta no está presente… no pareces una neófita en absoluto. Eres mi dulce Evelyn.

-Parece un nuevo tipo de dulce envasado.

-A eso me refiero. Sigues soltando las mismas tonterías de siempre –me dijo.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

-No te enfades –me pidió-. Si me enamoré de ti, fue, en parte, porque estás un poco desequilibrada. Es divertido estar a tu lado. No sabes cuánto.

-Supongo que eso debería alegrarme, aunque sólo fuera un poco –musité.

-Es estupendo que sigas siendo tú misma.

-Salvo cuando intento pasar por encima de tu cadáver para matar a una niña –puse los ojos en blanco y me escurrí en el asiento.

-Ésa no eres tú. Es el vampiro que llevas dentro. Ahora convives con él, y no te culpes, no podemos sacarlo, pero sí podemos domarlo –dijo.

Fruncí el ceño y negué con la cabeza.

-Estás diciendo que me he vuelto esquizofrénica, o algo así, pero en realidad no es cierto. Sólo lo dices para que piense que la culpa de lo que podría haber pasado y de lo que aún puede pasar no sería mía, sino de alguien ajeno. Sólo quieres que no me sienta mal –afirmé.

-Tienes razón en algo: no quiero que te sientas mal.

-Y en lo demás también.

-Lo que tú digas –se desentendió de la conversación.

Exhalé aire en un quejido.

-Siento que llevo un Alien dentro –imité una arcada.

Edward sacudió la cabeza. Se inclinó hacia mí y apoyó la oreja en mi estómago. Esperó unos segundos como si estuviese escuchando una conversación. Me bajó la cremallera de la cazadora y puso la palma de la mano sobre mi corazón.

-No –dijo-. Aquí sólo hay sitio para mí –me miró a los ojos con apego.

-Eres tierno incluso para hablar de parásitos alienígenas –dije con las cejas levantadas.

-Me han llamado _parásito_ muchas veces. Será la costumbre –contestó él.

-Dime quién te ha llamado así, que lo cogeré y le daré la paliza de su vida –dije con cara de mala, y estampé mi puño contra mi mano abierta.

-Qué miedo das cuando te pones así.

-A ti te doy de todo menos miedo –comenté.

-Qué bien me conoces –musitó él.

-Qué patética soy. Un vampiro que no da miedo. ¿Adónde vamos a llegar?

-En realidad, a los humanos, los intimidas. En el aeropuerto tendrías que haber visto sus miradas. Se debatían entre considerarte un ángel o un demonio. Eres increíblemente guapa. Muchísimo, incluso como vampiro.

-Para, Edward, que me voy a poner roja.

-Tendría mérito si así fuera. Te veían pasar y se les quedaba la boca abierta –continuó alabándome.

-No es verdad –repliqué.

-¿Y tú que sabes, si tenías los ojos cerrados? –meneó la cabeza con disgusto.

-Bueno, lo que sí sé es que si se quedaban con la boca abierta sería por ti. Tú sí que eres guapo. El más guapo del mundo. Es una verdad universal que toda mujer debería conocer. Claro, que entonces ningún otro hombre les parecería suficiente y acabaríamos abocando a la raza humana a la extinción.

-Gran teoría –me felicitó con sorna.

-Hablo en serio. Menos mal que no eres actor o modelo, ¡porque la de divorcios que ibas a causar! Me imagino a cualquier matrimonio encendiendo la televisión, te ve la mujer, mira a su marido, vuelve a mirar la pantalla, mira otra vez a su marido y piensa: _¿Por qué, por qué, por qué no es Edward Cullen?_

-Evelyn, para –me dijo Edward al borde de un ataque de risa. Me palmeó la mano, pero al final no soltó ni una sola carcajada.

-Me callo, me callo.

-No quiero que te calles.

-¿Entonces seguimos con la ronda de preguntas simples? –pregunté.

-Bueno… hasta que lleguen mis hermanos y mis padres… y tus suegros y tus cuñados –se corrigió.

-No los llames así, que me siento parte de un culebrón barato. La hermana de la hija de la tía de la abuela de la sobrina del hijo ilegítimo de…

Edward me cerró la boca con un beso.

-¿Hablo mucho? Lo siento.

-No es eso. Es que no debería pasar nunca tanto tiempo seguido sin besarte –me explicó.

-¿Y qué haces cuando duermo?

-¿Quién dice que no te beso mientras duermes? –repuso.

-¿Lo haces? –pregunté, asombrada.

-No –se rió-. No me aprovecharía de ti nunca.

-Te doy mi permiso para aprovecharte de mí a cualquier hora y en cualquier momento –dije, y le lancé un beso.

-Sigamos con la ronda de preguntas simples –reanudó la conversación.

-Ah, vale, te toca preguntar a ti.

-Está bien… -se quedó pensando unos segundos-. ¿Qué modelo de coche te gusta?

-No sé… -me reí-. Siempre me ha hecho gracia la idea de tener un Ferrari rojo descapotable. ¿Te imaginas?

-Sí, me lo imagino –dijo Edward para sí mismo.

-Me toca preguntar… ¿A cuántas chicas has besado?

-¿Eh?

-Has oído bien –insistí.

-Ya lo sabes. A dos, contándote a ti. ¿Y tú?

-¿A cuántas chicas he besado? ¡A ninguna!

-Hablo de chicos –contestó Edward con paciencia.

-A ver, déjame que haga un par de cálculos –respondí, y empecé a hacer cuentas con los dedos.

No conseguí que se lo creyera. Me miró con suspicacia.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no podría haber sido una ligona?

-Por supuesto que sí, amor. Nadie podría resistirse a tus encantos, pero sé que no es así.

-Ay…

Una diminuta sonrisa estiró las comisuras de sus labios. Puso el dedo índice bajo mi barbilla y me atrajo hacia él. Me acerqué a sus labios lentamente.

Edward se retiró de golpe.

-¿Qué? –pregunté, pero al instante escuché el rumor de un par de vehículos acercarse por la carretera.

Sólo podían ser ellos. Estábamos escondidos entre la vegetación que flanqueaba una carretera forestal, en medio de la noche, durante el invierno. No podían ser otros. Eran dos coches, estaba segura.

Esperamos en silencio hasta que, por fin, la luz de los faros iluminó suavemente el asfalto, y los coches se detuvieron justo delante de nosotros, giraron hacia la derecha y se ocultaron entre la vegetación. Pararon delante de nosotros y apagaron los motores con un zumbido. Eran dos coches negros, con los cristales tintados y de aspecto caro. Se abrió la puerta del conductor de uno de ellos y asomó la rubia cabellera de Carlisle Cullen.

-¡Es él! –grité.

-Sí, es él –contestó Edward, divertido por mi entusiasmo.

Carlisle nos oyó, evidentemente, así que nos dirigió una colosal sonrisa y balanceó la mano a modo de saludo. Después salió Esme, después Alice y Jasper, y del otro coche, Emmett y Rosalie.

Edward me miró un instante.

-Voy a salir y voy a comprobar si es seguro. Debería serlo –me dijo.

Abrió la puerta y yo contuve la respiración. Edward alzó la cabeza y olfateó el aire.

-Puedes salir –dijo.

Abrí la puerta del copiloto y salí al fresco, frío y húmedo bosque. El capó de los coches recién llegados aún humeaba.

-Hola –dije tímidamente.

Me devolvieron el saludo a coro. Los miré brevemente, uno por uno. Carlisle se acercó y abrazó a Edward, y lo mismo hizo Esme. Entonces mi vampírico marido volvió a recogerme del sitio porque me había quedado paralizada al lado del coche y me llevó junto a los demás. Me puso las manos sobre los hombros y me presentó.

-Ésta es Evelyn _Cullen_ –hizo hincapié en el apellido.

-Qué mal la tratas, Edward. Mira qué ropa me lleva. Está toda rota… -comentó Alice, mirando con pena el faldón de mi precioso vestido.

-Yo creo que es todo lo contrario. Me parece que la trata muy bien –se rió Emmett, y le dio un codazo cómplice a Edward.

-Soy todo un caballero –replicó él.

-Y tanto que sí –lo apoyé.

-Bienvenidos, a medias –dijo Carlisle.

-Gracias –contesté.

Esme se acercó a mí y me envolvió con sus cariñosos brazos. Era un poco más bajita que yo, así que me sentí un poco incómoda el tener que agacharme, y no digamos ya con Alice, que seguía tan diminuta y encantadora como un duendecillo.

-Te echaba de menos –me dijo la vampira de pelo oscuro y corto.

-Yo también, a todos –les aseguré.

-Pero has estado muy bien acompañada, ¿no? ¿Ha cuidado Edward de ti? –intervino Carlisle.

-Sí, puede estar orgulloso de su hijo –le contesté con seriedad. Los padres de Edward me imponían mucho respeto, era algo inevitable.

-No me hables de usted –me pidió el rubísimo vampiro con una sonrisa.

-Lo intentaré –prometí.

-¿Qué tal la luna de miel? –preguntó Emmett con una sonrisa aviesa en el rostro.

Edward le bufó discretamente.

-Salvaje –contesté yo, sin reparos.

-Romántica –añadió él.

-Estás guapísima –dijo Alice-. De verdad. Incluso para ser un vampiro.

-¿Ahora me crees? –me preguntó Edward.

-Qué va –contesté.

-Qué ojos –comentó Jasper.

-No he podido enseñarle a cazar, aún –se excusó mi vampiro de pelo cobrizo.

-¿Y cómo ha ido el asunto?

-Algo… complicado –admitió Edward.

-Pero de momento está todo bajo control, ¿no? –preguntó Jasper-. Ya es un milagro que hayáis llegado hasta aquí.

-Hubo un problema en el aeropuerto de Nueva York –intervine yo. Tenía que decirlo. No quería mantenerlos engañados.

-No hay culpa sin sangre –me cortó Edward.

-Tienes una voz muy bonita –añadió Esme, para aliviar la tensión.

-Gracias.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos, mirándonos las caras. La única que no había hablado era Rosalie. Me pregunté por qué, y Edward me dio un apretón en la mano de un modo significativo. Eso significaba que me lo contaría luego.

-¿Emprendemos el camino? –preguntó Carlisle con una sonrisa gentil.

-Tenemos que hacer desaparecer el coche, ¿no? –preguntó Emmett, y empezó a hacer estiramientos.

-¿Lo vais a lanzar al quinto pino o algo así? –pregunté.

-Lo vamos a tirar por el primer despeñadero que encontremos –me contestó el fornido hermano de Edward-. A ser posible, con agua.

Se puso de pie y giró el cuello y los hombros, como preparándose para hacer pesas.

-Mi hombre-mono –suspiró Rosalie, y le pasó la mano por el musculoso bíceps, con absoluta fascinación.

-Ayudaré a Emmett –se ofreció Jasper.

-Bien, mientras tanto organizaremos la distribución en los coches –dijo Carlisle.

-Vale –contesté, sumisa.

Edward sacó de nuestro coche de alquiler las dos bolsas de viaje y las guardó en el maletero del coche que habían traído sus padres.

Emmett y Jasper cogieron el coche por los bajos y lo levantaron del suelo. Se lanzaron una mirada competitiva y echaron a correr entre los árboles, que apenas parecían lo suficientemente anchos como para dejarlos pasar.

En efecto, al instante siguiente escuché el sonido de un árbol al ser arrancado de cuajo y caer al suelo derribado.

-Bienvenida a la familia –se rió Alice, y me dio un abrazo.

Se lo devolví mientras esa afirmación tomaba peso en mi mente.

-Habíamos pensado lo siguiente: Rosalie y Esme podrían volver a solas en un coche, y los demás, en el otro.

Pensé que seis personas íbamos a estar un poco apretadas en un solo vehículo.

-Cuanto más apretados estemos, más fácil será intervenir en caso de que te pongas… nerviosa –me explicó Edward.

-Ah, perdón –me callé.

Se dirigieron hacia el coche negro.

-¿No podemos esperar a que vuelvan? Llevamos horas y horas conduciendo. Vamos a tomar un poco de aire fresco, por favor –pedí.

-Claro, amor –accedió Edward, y se quedó junto a mí.

-Aún conservas el traje de novia, ¿no? –preguntó Alice.

-Eh… -miré a Edward, no estaba segura.

-Sí –contestó él, tranquilizándonos a ambas.

-Me gustaría haber estado allí –dijo Esme.

-Y a mí que estuvierais.

-Una Cullen más en la familia –comentó Carlisle, y al tiempo que rodeaba los hombros de su esposa, me pellizcó la mejilla con aire paternal.

Sonreí, un poco avergonzada. Me sentía como si me hubiesen nombrado duquesa o algo así. Apellidarse Cullen era para mí como un título nobiliario. Bueno, no, aún mejor. No significaba que tenía tierras o riquezas, sino que tenía a Edward.

-¿Qué tiempo ha hecho en Francia? –preguntó Alice, para romper el silencio.

-Llovía a ratos. Pero no me he enterado ni de la mitad porque… -iba a decir que me había quedado dormida muchas veces, pero Edward sonrió de pronto y me tapó los labios con un dedo.

-Tienen que verlo. No se lo cuentes todavía –me dijo.

-¿Eh? Vale.

Alice dio un saltito, nerviosa.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué me he perdido? ¿Qué se me escapa?

Era evidente que no haberlo visto era algo insoportable para ella.

-Nada, ya lo verás cuando lleguemos a casa –se limitó a responder Edward, haciéndose el interesante, y me abrazó con fuerza para demostrarme lo orgulloso que aún se sentía de mí por eso.

Alice se colgó del brazo de su hermano.

-¡No soporto la incertidumbre! ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Cambia de color? ¿Le salen lunares? –preguntó a boleo.

-No, no. No insistas, Alice.

Dejó de botar y se cruzó de brazos.

Pasaron algunos minutos de silencio, y cambié el peso del cuerpo al otro pie, incómoda.

-¿Cómo habéis resuelto el asunto de la sed? –preguntó Carlisle-. La veo muy calmada.

-Lo está –contestó Edward-. Cuando no hay tentaciones de por medio, es absolutamente la misma Evelyn de antes. La sed no la perturba mientras está aislada.

-Eso es bueno –me felicitó Carlisle.

Musité algo que ni yo misma entendí. A mí no me parecía bueno en absoluto. Sabía perfectamente el monstruo en el que me convertía cuando escuchaba un latido…

Edward me dio un beso en la frente, interrumpiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos y obligándome a que dejara de sentirme culpable.

-Qué bonito –dijo Alice.

-No me hagas la pelota. Aún no te lo voy a decir. ¡Y no escudriñes el futuro, o te chafarás la sorpresa! –replicó Edward.

Alice le hizo un mohín y alzó la barbilla, altiva.

Contuve una carcajada. Era una situación adorable y muy cómica. Familiar, podría decirse, y yo formaba parte de ella. De una manera u otra, ellos iban a ser la única familia que tendría jamás.

Capté un par de veces las miradas de escrutinio de la bellísima y rubísima Rosalie.

-Tienes los ojos… -comentó Esme, mirando a Edward.

-Terracota –dije yo.

-Sí, terracota.

-Tuve que ayudarla a beber –se explicó.

Carlisle frunció el ceño, extrañado, y me miró.

-Es que… la sangre… a veces me da asco –confesé.

Menos Edward, todos los allí presentes estallaron en una carcajada.

-Con qué mujer te has casado, Edward –le dijo Carlisle-. Es encantadora.

-Y buena –contestó él-, e inteligente, y guapísima, y divertida, y sensual, y…

Mientras me decía eso, se fue acercando a mí y me dio un beso suave y dulce, que me supo a poco porque apenas duró un segundo, pero delante del resto de la familia otro más apasionado no habría sido del todo decente.

-Se te olvida _afortunada_ –le recordé con la voz acaramelada.

Edward se rió entre dientes y entrelazó sus dedos entre los míos con tanta fuerza que nos estrujamos los nudillos. Me quedé mirando su rostro blanco y perfecto, que me contemplaba como si fuese una obra de arte.

-Me alegro muchísimo por los dos. No sabéis cuánto –interrumpió Carlisle.

Edward sonrió a medias y bajó los ojos, agradeciendo el comentario de su padre. Durante el rato que esperamos a que Emmett y Jasper regresaran, hundí la cabeza en el pecho de Edward y me evadí el mundo. Él colocó las manos en mi cintura, con los dedos hacia abajo, y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Resultaba cálido y hogareño. Al fin y al cabo, no importaba donde estuviera. Siempre me sentiría en casa mientras estuviera a su lado. Edward era mi único hogar.

Sus pupilas se fusionaron con las mías. Me miró, casi alucinado y abrió los labios para decirme algo, pero se lo reservó para sí mismo y se mantuvo en silencio.

-¿Cuál fue tu primera impresión como vampiro? –preguntó Alice.

-Pues… lo primero que percibí fue la voz de Edward, y me pareció aún más bonita que nunca –contesté.

-¿Y algo más interesante que mi hermano? –siguió preguntando.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Más interesante que él… uf… no hay nada –me reí-. Pero si lo que quieres es que deje de comportarme como una recién casada… Me fascinó la playa. Las olas, la luz, la arena… era todo tan intenso…

Los demás vampiros asintieron, pues conocían esa emoción.

Emmett y Jasper regresaron corriendo entre los árboles con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Qué habéis hecho con el coche? –preguntó Carlisle.

-De ese coche sólo queda el polvo que se van a comer los peces –respondió Emmett.

-¿Lo habéis tirado a un lago?

-Lo hemos lanzado por un risco y ha caído al fondo, al cauce de un río.

-Pues, en marcha –dijo Carlisle.

Rosalie y Esme se metieron en un coche, y los demás nos acoplamos en el otro. Carlisle ocupó el asiento del conductor, y Alice el del copiloto. Emmett, Jasper, Edward y yo nos acomodamos como pudimos en el asiento trasero. Los hermanos se colocaron a los lados, en el centro mi marido, y yo, sobre sus rodillas. Tuve que arquear un poco la espalda, pues el coche no era lo suficientemente alto como para que cupiésemos los dos si nos poníamos rectos.

Edward cerró los brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me sostuvo como el cinturón de seguridad, nunca mejor dicho.

Arrancamos y empezamos a conducir de regreso hacia la frontera canadiense.

Apoyé la espalda en su pecho y cerré los ojos. Me sentía más protegida que nunca.

**PARTE 2**

Tenía ganas de hablar con Edward ahora que él no tenía que conducir. En realidad podría haberlo hecho antes porque no necesitaba prestar atención a la carretera: siendo un vampiro podría haber conducido con los ojos vendados y no habríamos tenido ningún accidente. Pero eso no se me había ocurrido hasta después. Así que ahora que estaba sentada en sus rodillas sólo tenía ganas de darme la vuelta y cometer un arrebato pasional. Pero si valoraba la aceptación de la familia Cullen, era mejor que no intentara nada parecido con su hijo en medio del coche.

Las rodillas de Edward se agitaron por la risa que soltó al escuchar ese pensamiento cruzando mi mente. Me puso las manos en la cintura y me dio un ligero apretón, a modo de pellizco. Me tumbé hacia atrás, amoldé la parte posterior de mi cabeza al hueco que había entre sus hombros y su mandíbula y suspiré. Cogí sus manos y las coloqué sobre mi vientre, y las cubrí con las mías.

Emmett nos miró de refilón, pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a esbozar una diminuta sonrisa burlesca y se mordió la uña del dedo pulgar. El hermano moreno de Edward volvió a mirar por la ventanilla.

Giré la cabeza disimuladamente para mirar a Jasper. Por lo que sabía, él nunca había tenido demasiado controlado el hecho de ser un vampiro. Controlarse no le resultaba fácil, y relacionarse con humanos no nacía de él de forma natural. Por eso me había aceptado de forma tan abierta. Había estado encantado con mi sangre inodora, completamente inofensiva. Pero ahora que esa ventaja había dejado de jugar a mi favor porque ya no había vida en mi pecho, ¿seguiría resultándole igual de simpática?

Estaba parapetada en el asiento trasero por los tres vampiros. Me quedé pensando que Jasper, a pesar de que tenía facilidad para manipular el estado emocional de los demás –o eso había entendido-, no sería la mejor opción para ayudarme a controlar mi sed si nos topábamos con un humano. Aún así, estaríamos más seguros de esa manera que viajando solos. Edward se lo había jugado todo, no sólo la seguridad y la comodidad con la que había vivido antes de convertirme, sino también la vida. ¿O acaso no había intentado yo matarlo?

Me estremecí al recordarlo, y sus labios besaron y mordieron con suavidad el ángulo de mi mandíbula, para calmarme. Sentí su cálido aliento en mi nuca. Retiró la mano derecha de mi vientre y la subió hasta mi cuello. Empezó a acariciar mi cicatriz. _Su_ cicatriz.

Era como un sello de fábrica. Esa cicatriz parecía decir: "Made in Edward".

Volvió a reírse, esta vez a carcajadas. Alice se giró desde el asiento del copiloto y entrecerró los ojos al mirarnos.

-Estos dos se comunican de lo lindo aunque no digan ni pío –dijo.

-¿Cómo es oírla, Edward? –preguntó Emmett.

-Sí, ¿cómo es? –se sumó Alice, y cruzó los brazos sobre el respaldo para prestar atención.

Me incorporé un poco y me ladeé sobre sus piernas para mirarle mientras hablaba.

-Es que, verás –dijo Jasper-. Nos preguntábamos cómo sería para ti escuchar todo lo que piensa tu mujer.

Aunque me había sentido ínfimamente molesta por la pregunta de Emmett, porque eso claramente entrañaba una comparación entre yo misma y el pasado de Edward –no iba a referirme de otra manera a su vida anterior-, cuando Jasper habló me calmé al instante.

-Pues… -comenzó Edward- nunca me había sentido tan en contacto con nadie. Me ha entregado su vida, su corazón, su cuerpo –me avergoncé ante esas palabras- y por si fuera poco, su mente.

-¿Y a ti no te molesta que te lea la mente, siendo su mujer? –me preguntó Alice.

-Bueno… podría parecer complicado no sentirse invadido, cuando alguien puede saber absolutamente todo lo que se te cruza por la mente. Pero en realidad ahorro mucho tiempo. Como me escucha a todas horas y sabe perfectamente lo enamorada que estoy de él, así no tengo que decírselo continuamente –contesté.

Alice mostró una pequeña sonrisita en su pequeño rostro y cerró brevemente los ojos.

-Me alegro de veros así –musitó, y se dio la vuelta para volver a poner los ojos en la carretera.

El coche siguió circulando por la carretera forestal. Había poco tránsito, pero a pesar de ello nos cruzamos con muchísimos más vehículos en ese tramo que en el que habíamos realizado Edward y yo a solas.

Mientras duraba el viaje, pensé que podría dormirme y así saltarme todo el tedio.

-No lo hagas, por favor –me pidió Edward al oído-. Dejemos que sea una sorpresa.

Asentí y vi los ojitos de Alice escudriñarnos desde el retrovisor. Apartó la mirada rápidamente cuando se cruzó con la mía.

-¿Qué habéis estado haciendo vosotros estos días, mientras tanto? –preguntó Edward.

-Yo he cumplimentado la documentación necesaria para entrar a trabajar en otro hospital –contestó Carlisle.

-Quiere decir que la ha falsificado –me dijo Edward.

-Tu madre y Alice se han dedicado a redecorar las casas –siguió.

-¿Las casas? –pregunté yo.

-Sí, amor, tenemos cuatro casas en Alaska. Están muy cerca las unas de las otras, pero de esa manera podemos mantener la intimidad.

-Que, por lo que vemos, es algo que ya echáis de menos –se rió Emmett, y le señaló los agujeros de la camisa a Edward.

-Ja, ja –se jactó él.

-Esme y yo os hemos decorado la casa –dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias.

-Espero que os guste. También me he tomado la libertad de comprarte ropa nueva. Podríamos ir de compras cuando lleguemos. Alaska no tiene las mejores tiendas del país, pero podríamos hacer un breve viajecito a alguna capital.

-No creo que sea buena idea –interrumpió Edward-. Evelyn no necesita entrar en contacto con seres humanos, precisamente.

-No me refería a ahora –contestó Alice frunciendo el ceño-. Además, tiene suficiente ropa nueva como para no repetir la misma prenda en varios años.

-Estás exagerando, ¿no? –quise asegurarme.

Ella me devolvió una sonrisa pícara y se volvió a dar la vuelta en el asiento.

-¿Estaba exagerando? –le pregunté a Edward.

-Oh, lo lamento, pero no. Alice es muy generosa… por no decir entrometida. Le encanta comprar. Es el alma de todas las fiestas.

-Ya lo veo –murmuré.

-¿Y los demás? –preguntó Edward-. ¿Qué habéis estado haciendo?

-Alice se ha estado devanando los sesos para asegurarse de que todo os iba bien, también –dijo Jasper.

-Por lo demás, nada importante, hijo. No ha pasado tanto tiempo –comentó Carlisle.

-Se me ha hecho largo –contestó él.

Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados, ofendida.

-¡No me refería a que se me haya hecho aburrido, ni largo, ni pesado, estar contigo! –se defendió Edward.

-Ah… Lo que tú digas –me encogí de hombros.

-No estás enfadada –adivinó él.

Volví a encogerme de hombros.

Sus largos y níveos dedos anidaron en mi pecho, descorrieron la cremallera de la cazadora hacia abajo y tocaron la piel que cubría mis costillas. Suspiré, azorada. Me dejé caer sobre su duro abdomen, flexioné los brazos y guardé la boca bajo su oreja. De esa manera ninguno de los demás ocupantes del coche podía ver la tortura a la que estaba sometiendo a Edward. Me acordé de aquella tarde en mi casa, jugando bajo las mantas a escondidas de mi madre. Así pues, procedí a acariciar la piel de su cuello con la punta de la lengua.

-¿Podéis poner música? –pidió Edward.

Al instante buscaron una emisora de radio cuyas sintonías fuesen aceptables y los altavoces del coche empezaron a retumbar.

Me divertí muchísimo sintiendo las contracciones de los brazos de Edward, que debía aparentar que allí no estaba ocurriendo nada. Desde fuera, únicamente parecía que yo intentaba descansar sobre sus hombros. Con cuidado y en silencio, pellizqué la piel de su garganta con los dientes y después abrí la mandíbula por completo para darle un mordisco en el hombro. Edward tragó saliva y me puso las manos a ambos lados de la cara para que parase, y me miró con los ojos suplicantes. Me dio a entender con su mirada que después hablaríamos. Me conformé y volví a comportarme como era debido.

Finalmente llegamos a la frontera con Canadá. Entramos en la autopista y nos sumamos a la inmensa cola de vehículos que pretendían cruzar la frontera.

No hizo falta que Edward me pidiera nada. Cerré los ojos, dejé de respirar y me aovillé en su regazo. Cuando nos sumamos a los demás coches, comencé a escuchar el bombeo de decenas de corazones, pero conseguí mantener el control.

El coche avanzó mortalmente despacio por la cola, y después de un siglo, Carlisle entregó la documentación y conseguimos pasar la frontera triunfalmente. Emmett y Jasper dejaron de ser muros protectores a ambos lados de las puertas y se recostaron en el asiento, relajados.

-No es tan mala –comentó el rubio.

Gemí de pura vergüenza, pero no abrí los ojos.

-No, no lo es –dijo Edward, y me sentí sus labios duros y suaves apretados contra mi frente.

.

Misteriosamente, el viaje en coche atravesando Canadá se me hizo muchísimo más corto que el anterior, a pesar de ser infinitamente más largo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos volvimos a pasar el último y final peaje y traspasamos la frontera hasta nuestro hogar en Alaska.

Sobra decir que el paisaje era de lo más helado y ártico. Había nieve por todas partes, las carreteras estaban embarradas y si de lejos veíamos una población en medio del hielo y los bosques, estaba indefectiblemente coronada por columnas de humo de las chimeneas de cada casa.

Pobres humanos, que debían protegerse de la temperatura…

Carlisle condujo y condujo durante horas, y antes de que llegase el anochecer del jueves, llegamos a casa. Abandonamos la carretera y continuamos por un camino de tierra –de nieve en este caso- durante una hora, aproximadamente. El trayecto no era largo, pero el coche no podía avanzar rápido sin las cadenas, y nadie quiso parar a ponerlas por mi seguridad. Me sentí una bomba de relojería a punto de explotar.

-Una bomba, sí, pero de otro tipo –me dijo Edward.

Sólo yo entendí a qué se refería, los demás nos miraron con cara de diversión. Ya se habían acostumbrado a que mantuviésemos conversaciones silenciosas excluyéndolos a ellos, y aunque yo sabía que no era lo más educado del mundo, me parecía divertido y a los demás no los molestaba notablemente.

Atravesamos un vasto paisaje de bosques nevados, e incluso bordeamos la orilla de un gigantesco lago helado. Pegué la nariz a la ventanilla como una niña pequeña pasando por encima de Emmett, asombrada por la belleza del paisaje eternamente invernal.

Llegamos a un pequeño cruce de caminos y torcimos hacia el norte, y continuamos conduciendo durante más de dos horas.

Resoplé, incapaz de ocultar mi impaciencia.

-Nuestras casas están escondidas en la montaña –me explicó Edward-. Cuanto más lejos estén, más seguros estaremos nosotros.

-Pero, por ejemplo, si el camino es tan largo, ¿cuánto va a tener que conducir Carlisle todos los días para ir al trabajo? –pregunté.

-¿Quién dice que vaya a ir en coche, Evelyn? –me preguntó el aludido con voz taimada.

-Ah.

Me lo imaginé echándose una carrerita todos los días por la nieve, y llegando en apenas unos segundos al hospital en el que trabajara.

Y cuando ya parecía que llegaría a mi nueva casa cuando ya hubiese anochecido, giramos un risco, salimos de un pequeño bosquecillo de coníferas y abetos blancos y, entonces, la vi.

Pude haberme equivocado y haber confundido esa casa con cualquiera de las otras tres. Pero no cometí ningún error. La vi y supe que era mía.

Era una mansión enclavada entre altos árboles, rodeada por una verja negra de hierro forjado y retorcido, de dos plantas y buhardilla, de paredes de ladrillo marrón muy claro, de tejado negro a dos aguas y con una gran entrada que debía de ocultar un jardín que florecería en verano. Tenía muchas ventanas de madera oscura y cristales brillantes. También poseía dos balconcillos, uno de ellos sobre el porche de la entrada, que estaba separada del suelo por una gran escalinata de piedra y barandillas de hierro. Tenía dos chimeneas de ladrillo rojo sobre el tejado negro, y la casa entera tenía forma de "L". La parte estrecha daba a nosotros, y se extendía brevemente hacia el norte.

Contuve la respiración conforme nos acercamos a ella. Comprobé que también había un garaje detrás, adosado a la parte posterior. La puerta era de hierro laminado y gris.

Carlisle detuvo el coche frente a la verja de la entrada, sacó unas llaves y un mando pequeño y negro de la guantera y apretó un botón. La entrada quedó despejada y condujo hasta el porche.

Me lancé contra la puerta para salir al exterior. Hundí los pies en la nieve y me quedé mirando mi casa, _mi casa_, con los ojos atentos y la boca abierta.

Busqué desesperadamente la mano de Edward y entrelacé nuestros dedos. Empecé a dar saltitos de alegría.

-¡Es nuestra! –grité-. ¡Es nuestra!

Alice empezó a dar pequeños botes detrás de nosotros.

-¡Le gusta, le gusta! –gritó ella.

Carlisle se acercó a nosotros y le dio a Edward las llaves de la casa. Él cerró la mano en un puño para guardarlas y asintió.

-Ha sido un largo viaje –dijo el padre-. Estaréis cansados. Nos veremos mañana por la mañana. Tenéis instrucciones a la entrada –nos avisó.

Y todos los demás volvieron a entrar en los coches, los despedimos con la mano, los vimos salir de nuestra propiedad, retomaron el camino de tierra que serpenteaba entre el bosque y desaparecieron.

Me quedé mirando a Edward un breve momento. Miré sus ojos terracota y sonreí, conmovida.

-Bienvenida a casa –me dijo.

Me llevó de la mano hacia el interior. Subimos las escaleras de piedra de la entrada y atravesamos el porche. Abrimos la puerta de entrada y entramos.

Nos recibió un agradable aroma casero. Olía a canela.

Miré ávidamente el interior de mi hogar. Nada más entrar, a la derecha, estaba las escaleras, que tenían los escalones de color blanco y la barandilla de madera de color marrón oscuro. Frente a la puerta estaba la cocina, que era americana y tenía una grandísima bancada de encimera de madera, recubierta por losas de mármol blanco. Estaba perfectamente amueblada y los electrodomésticos funcionaban, aunque no nos fueran a hacer falta para nada. Atravesé la cocina y vi una nota pegada a la nevera. Las instrucciones. Las ignoré por el momento y giré hacia la derecha. Entré en el salón-comedor, una estancia rectangular, luminosa y muy grande. Los muebles eran de madera barnizada, y muy elegantes a la vez que rústicos y hogareños. Había una grandísima estantería que cubría toda una pared, a excepción de las ventanas, y rebosaba libros. Al fondo estaba la chimenea de piedra gris, y a un lado, los sofás y una gran pantalla plana. También había una larga mesa rodeada de sillas cómodas y sólidas, de formas finas y sencillas.

Había otra habitación adosada al salón que conectaba con el pasillo de la entrada, también muy grande y vacía. Había un papel en el suelo en el que ponía: "Decoradla a vuestro gusto".

Tras las escaleras de la entrada había un cuarto de baño de baldosas azules y verdes. La ducha, la pila y el retrete eran blancos e impolutos, y así se iban a quedar, porque dos vampiros como nosotros no los necesitaban para nada.

Habiendo visto el piso de abajo, corrí escaleras arriba arrastrando a Edward y busqué rápidamente nuestra habitación. Abrí varias puertas que daban a estancias llenas de estanterías con libros, música y cosas similares, y un piano, y roperos, y dos cuartos de baño más. Quedaban dos puertas que no había abierto. Elegí la que quedaba en el centro del paño de pared y acerté.

Entré en una habitación grande y llena de luz. Lo primero que vi fue la cama, de sábanas grises y azuladas, y después, el resto del mobiliario, de madera más oscura.

Edward sonrió lentamente mostrando los dientes.

-Espera, porque aún hay una habitación que no has visto –me dijo.

Me hizo salir del dormitorio y me llevó hasta la otra puerta, la que había dejado sin abrir. Me puso una mano en la cara para taparme los ojos y me hizo entrar. Cuando me dejó abrirlos, me di cuenta de que era un estudio de pintura, lleno hasta los topes de botes y botes de pintura, y pinceles y caballetes, y lienzos y una iluminación magnífica.

Dejé de respirar y apreté su mano con fuerza. Era preciosa, y era una habitación exclusivamente para mí.

-¿Te gusta? –me preguntó.

-Sí… -balbuceé-. Me encanta.

-Me alegro. Le pedí a Alice que prestase especial atención a esta habitación.

-Es… -paseé la vista por toda la estancia-. Preciosa.

-Lógico. Está hecha pensando en ti. No podía ser de otra manera.

Sonreí a medias y escondí un poco la cara.

-¿Puedo…? –pregunté carraspeando-. ¿Puedo pintarte?

A Edward se le iluminó la cara al instante y asintió fervientemente. Le señalé un taburete que había junto a la ventana y se sentó allí. Yo saqué un caballete, lo monté frente a él, coloqué un lienzo en blanco, me puse una silla debajo del trasero, saqué una paleta y un juego completo de pinturas y un pincel, hice las mezclas básicas y me quedé mirándolo durante un largo rato. En realidad no lo miraba, lo _admiraba_.

Edward me regaló su clásica sonrisa torcida y ladeó la cabeza, de forma que la luz que entraba por la ventana incidió sobre la piel de su rostro, de sus pómulos suaves, angulosos y masculinos, de su nariz recta y perfecta, de sus labios violáceos y entreabiertos, de su mirada caída, profunda, enigmática, sus pupilas negras sobre un fondo terracota, clavadas en mi rostro. Y sus brazos firmes y tensos, estirados hasta apoyar las manos sobre las rodillas y marcar los bíceps y el duro antebrazo. Y los dedos blancos y largos, de pianista, curvados al agarrarse a la redondez de sus rodillas. Y su cabeza ladeada, su cuello níveo y estirado, y los tendones sobresaliendo ligeramente bajo la piel, y sus hombros, cuadrados y varoniles, y a la vez jóvenes y tiernos.

Suspiré abrumada, cerré los ojos un momento y moví el pincel, manchado de pintura negra, hasta topar con la tela del lienzo.

-No te muevas –susurré.

Edward ni siquiera asintió, sino que hizo un movimiento de asentimiento con los ojos. Eso sí que era tomarse las cosas al pie de la letra.

Inspiré con fuerza y retuve el aire en los pulmones. Era la primera vez que Edward iba a posar para mí. Ya le había pintado en dos ocasiones anteriores, pero en ninguna le había tenido directamente delante. Antes, me había tenido que valer de mi memoria. Pero ahora le tenía inmóvil como una estatua, dispuesto a ponerse en mis manos.

Me di cuenta de que estaba perdiendo el tiempo y de que tal vez Edward podía llegar a cansarse, o quizás podían interrumpirnos, así que moví la punta del pincel a lo largo del lienzo e hice un fino trazo en diagonal y levemente ondulado hacia la izquierda. Era la línea de su mandíbula, tal y como me estaba mirando él, con la cabeza ladeada.

Y así seguí, poniéndome más nerviosa a cada minuto que pasaba. No estaba nerviosa porque lo estuviera haciendo mal –era difícil hacer algo que no valiera la pena teniéndole a él como modelo, y más aún después de haberme convertido en un vampiro: mis sentidos percibían las luces y las sombras, los contornos, las texturas, de una manera infinitamente superior-, sino porque tenía miedo de realizar un paso que estropease el maravilloso retrato que me estaba quedando.

Anocheció y seguí pintando sin luz. ¿Quién necesitaba levantarse para apretar el interruptor?

Un último trazo de color teja para su iris y…

-Creo que ya está –dije con un hilo de voz.

Edward me lanzó una mirada y asentí.

-Sí, puedes moverte –lo autoricé.

Se levantó del taburete y caminó hacia mí, pero tapé el lienzo antes de que pudiera verlo y lo escondí tras una estantería. Tenía que dejarlo reposar antes de poder juzgarlo en frío, y sólo entonces decidiría si podía verlo o no.

Le puse las manos sobre los pectorales.

-Déjale un tiempo para que coja forma, y después, tal vez mañana, te lo enseñaré.

-Está bien –dijo Edward, y puso sus manos sobre las mías.

-Prométeme que no lo mirarás a escondidas cuando yo no esté –le advertí.

-No tengo intención de dejarte ni un momento en lo que me resta de existencia. Pero vale, te lo prometo.

-Gracias –le dije con una sonrisa.

Edward depositó la yema de su dedo índice en el centro de mi labio inferior, y presionó suavemente. Cerré los ojos para sentirle sólo a él. Toqué su dedo con la punta de la lengua, y entonces desapareció de mi boca para ser reemplazado por un beso.

Me besó como si quisiera arrancarme la piel de los labios y me empujó hacia atrás hasta empotrarme contra la pared. Arqueé la espalda y golpeé sus caderas con las mías. Jadeé sobre su boca y me aferré a su cabello.

Entonces Edward se relajó y dulcificó el beso. Pasó los labios una y otra vez sobre los míos, como el roce continuo de una brisa de verano que no se puede atrapar.

Puso los brazos alrededor de mi cintura, me aplastó contra su vientre con fuerza y me levantó del suelo. Apoyé los codos en sus hombros y me acerqué para darle un beso en la frente. Deshice cada uno de sus mechones cobrizos con los dedos. Coloqué las manos a los lados de su cabeza, tapándole las orejas, y Edward sonrió.

-Aunque me quedara sordo seguiría escuchando lo único que me importa en el mundo –me dijo.

Sentí algo parecido a un corazón latiendo en el pecho y me doblé hacia atrás con los brazos extendidos, como si quisiera dejarme caer de espaldas. Edward me sostuvo en el aire y agachó la cabeza para darme un beso en el estómago. Se me contrajeron los músculos de los abdominales involuntariamente y volví a incorporarme. Lo miré a los ojos fascinada. Nunca me cansaría de él, ni de sus ojos, ni de sus besos, ni de sus caricias, ni de su sonrisa, ni de su voz, ni de su amplia espalda, ni de su rostro de ángel blanco y perfecto, ni de su piel. Siempre me resultarían nuevos y excitantes. Jamás me acostumbraría, jamás dejarían de pillarme por sorpresa, y jamás dejaría de encontrar nuevos matices en ellos.

Sin soltarme, Edward salió de mi estudio de pintura y abarcó la distancia entre éste y nuestro dormitorio en cuatro grandes zancadas. Curvó la espalda y me dejó suavemente sobre las sábanas grises de la cama. Hincó una rodilla en el colchón y se situó sobre mí. Levanté las manos y palpé la perfecta tableta de chocolate que tenía en el estómago. Edward se incorporó brevemente para quitarse la camiseta. Se la sacó primero por los brazos y vi cómo estiraba el torso y contorsionaba los hombros marcando cada fibra y cada músculo, cada tendón de acero, hasta deshacerse de la prenda. La lanzó arrugada a un rincón y volvió a prestarme atención. Movió las manos hasta mi cuello para desabrocharme la cremallera de la cazadora de cuero y bajó lentamente, deleitándose en el sonido anticipatorio del metal al descorrerse. Me ayudó a levantar la espalda para quitármela sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos. Se agachó sobre mí y exploró mi cuello con los labios al tiempo que desplazaba los dedos hasta mi vientre y terminaba de rasgar el vestido que llevaba puesto. Deslicé las manos desde sus omóplatos hasta sus lumbares, encontré el cuero del cinturón y lo rodeé hacia abajo, hasta encontrar la hebilla. Forcejeé con ella apenas un segundo, sin verla y tan sólo escuchando sus cascabeleo metálico. Fue bastante fácil deshacerse del cinturón, teniendo en cuenta que tenía que batallar por mantener la cordura mientras Edward hacía espeleología bajo mi oreja.

Entonces se separó de mí, me sostuvo el rostro con sus grandes y suaves manos y me dijo:

-Bienvenida a casa, señora Cullen.

Sonreí, enternecida por la connotación de aquellas palabras. Significaban que ese era nuestro hogar, que allí haríamos nuestra vida. O mejor dicho, nuestra existencia. Que tendría un sitio que nos pertenecería únicamente a Edward y a mí, que sería nuestro refugio.

Acercó su boca a mi oído y me susurró:

-Nunca habíamos hecho el amor en nuestra propia cama.

Esperó el efecto de sus palabras en mi rostro, y sonriendo me dijo:

-Se te han dilatado las pupilas.

No contesté nada, sino que cerré los ojos para ocultarlas. Sentí los labios de Edward en la oscuridad, recorriendo mi cuello, mi pecho, mi vientre, y muriendo en mi ombligo. Volvió de nuevo a mi boca, tocó mis labios con los dedos, los acarició suavemente y después me besó. Noté su rostro pegado al mío, sus pómulos pétreos aplastando los míos mientras duró aquel beso. Luchamos por arrebatarle el aire al otro, por vaciar los pulmones del contrario, y finalmente Edward cedió y volví a sentirme humana al respirar de su boca.

Rememoré el día del jacuzzi, el día de la carrera por Central Park y mi ataque de sobreesfuerzo, cada vez que le había pedido que repitiera eso, aunque no hubiese sido necesario. Eran, por decirlo de un modo poético, sus besos de la vida.

Me estremecí cuando su lengua trazó una línea sobre la fina piel de mis labios, pues no tenía el gélido tacto que había esperado. Aún tenía que acostumbrarme a las nuevas sensaciones, a los cambios, a percibir las cosas de una manera distinta… y mejor.

Puse las palmas de las manos en sus mejillas y lo atraje hacia mí, pugnando por abrirme paso al interior de su boca, a su aliento. Inspeccioné el lugar tímidamente con la punta de la lengua, y Edward me dio un mordisco. La retiré rápidamente y abrí los ojos sorprendida.

Se rió entre dientes y me pasó la mano por la frente con cuidado para retirarme el pelo. Me toqué la punta de la lengua con los dedos.

-Perdona –se disculpó.

-Perdonado.

En cuestiones de mordiscos, más me valía no hacerme la digna, pues él ya se había llevado la peor parte.

-Bueno… no ha estado mal… en el fondo me ha gustado –añadí.

-Pelirroja peligrosa…

Presionó mi cuerpo contra el colchón con su propio peso. Sentí todos y cada uno de los centímetros de su torso clavarse en el mío como si quisiera tatuarme la línea de cada músculo. Me besó la mandíbula y su cabello alborotado se desparramó por mi frente. Separé las rodillas y abrí un poco las piernas para acoger a Edward entre ellas. Me aferré con las uñas a su espalda y lo abracé con fuerza, como si de pronto nuestros corazones estuviesen conectados por una vena y si ésta se rompía, fuésemos a morir los dos. Enlacé los tobillos sobre su trasero y presioné los talones con fuerza contra él para impulsarlo hacia mí. Edward resopló intentando ocultar un jadeo y me besó en la base del cuello.

-Cierra los ojos –me pidió.

Lo hice y me besó los párpados. Mis pestañas rozaron la piel de su mentón como la hierba acaricia el viento.

Edward se apartó de mí un momento para contemplar mi rostro. Dejó la boca entreabierta como una tentación.

-Eres… -susurró.

-¿Qué? –quise saber.

-A tu lado me olvido de que somos vampiros, vuelvo a creer que tenemos una vida finita por delante, que nos late el corazón, que vivimos… Que todo acabará un día y habría sido maravilloso haber estado a tu lado. No sé –se rió-. Es el amor más humano que he sentido nunca. El que siento por ti ahora, en este momento y siempre.

Me quedé callada, respirando entrecortadamente. Toqué las comisuras de sus labios, por donde habían salido esas anonadantes palabras. Solté un soplido sobre su rostro. Edward espero en silencio.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó al final, al ver que no respondía.

-Se me ha evaporado la mente –confesé.

-Ah, pues deja que te recuerde quién eres…

Comenzó a besarme en la boca con dulzura, y fue aumentando la presión y la violencia del beso hasta que sentí la piel de los labios en carne viva.

-Ya sé quién soy… -dije con voz de ida-. Evelyn Cullen, la mujer más afortunada del mundo.

-Ésa –me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Volví a cerrar los ojos con una sonrisa en la cara. Edward volvió a besar mi piel. Me besó en el hombro derecho, y después en el izquierdo, y después se hundió en mi pecho, como si aún pudiera escuchar mi corazón.

-Vamos a estrenar la habitación –dijo con voz grave.

-¿Durmiendo? –pregunté.

-No precisamente.

Se lanzó a por mis labios y rodamos sobre el colchón. Mantuve el abrazo a su cadera y luché por mantenerlo unido a mí. Edward se deshizo de los últimos trozos de tela que cubrían nuestros cuerpos. Reptamos sobre las sábanas grises, volví a acogerlo entre mis piernas y cuando finalmente sucedió… hipé de la impresión.

Deshicimos la cama en un momento y torturamos los muelles haciéndolos chirriar durante toda la noche.

.

A la mañana siguiente amanecí tarareando dulcemente. Estudié con parsimonia todos y cada uno de los rincones de mi nuevo dormitorio desde la cama. Asentí para mí misma, satisfecha con todo lo que había visto.

-Esto es aún mejor cuando es un dormitorio en el que al menos uno de los dos dormirá de verdad –dijo Edward.

-Prefiero pasar las noches de otra manera.

-Para eso siempre hay tiempo… y sabes cuánto me gusta verte despertar.

-Lo sé, lo sé… ¿Lo sabrá ya Alice? –pregunté.

-No creo, o de lo contrario ya se habría plantado aquí para obligarte a echar una cabezadita. Los vas a dejar a todos patidifusos.

-En el buen sentido, ¿no?

-Claro que sí. Y Rosalie… -se calló y contuvo una carcajada.

-Eso, Rosalie. ¿Qué le pasaba? Me miraba continuamente de arriba a bajo de una manera un tanto… -no sabía cuál era la palabra.

-Envidiosa, sí. Llena de celos –dijo Edward.

-¿Perdón?

-Como lo oyes. Mi hermana siempre ha sido muy vanidosa, ella misma lo reconoce. Es tremendamente narcisista.

-Es normal, es la tía más guapa del mundo –interrumpí.

-Lo era… hasta que llegaste tú –me dijo Edward.

Alcé una ceja y lo miré sin creérmelo.

-En serio, ¿qué le pasaba conmigo?

-Pues eso: que está celosa. Ya no es la reina de la familia, ya no es la más guapa. Te lo aseguro, lo estaba pensando. Supongo que es un golpe doblemente fuerte para Rosalie –comentó Edward.

-¿Doblemente? ¿Por qué?

-Verás… cuando Carlisle la transformó se unió a nosotros, y en un principio ella debería haber sido lo que tú eres ahora para mí.

-¿Tu mujer? –pregunté a voz en grito.

-Sí, pero no funcionó. No sentimos ningún tipo de atracción el uno por el otro. Y luego llegó Emmett y se acabó. Pero Rosalie siempre estuvo algo molesta conmigo porque jamás me interesé en ella, y eso era un ataque a su ego, aunque en realidad no desease mis atenciones, no dejaba de sorprenderla mi falta de interés. Después creyó, cruelmente, que a mí no me interesaba la belleza en absoluto, que no buscaba eso en mi pareja. Cuando te encontré a ti y te vio por primera vez empezó a sospechar, sólo un poco, pero ahora te ha vuelto a ver y se pregunta de dónde demonios ha salido esta criatura tan bella y perfecta, y si sólo te quiero porque eres aún más guapa que ella, si en realidad no la consideraba poca cosa desde un principio.

-Oh… oh… ¡Oh! –exclamé.

-¿Qué?

-No sé. Es raro. Nunca había despertado envidia en nadie por mi físico. En el colegio siempre me llamaban _pelo zanahoria_ y cosas así.

-Los niños son crueles y envidiosos. Si les gusta algo que no pueden tener, atacarán al que sí lo posee hasta sentirse mejor consigo mismos.

-Ojalá hubiese sabido eso hace diez años –murmuré.

-Además, no lo sabes, pero mucha gente te envidia –me aseguró.

-¿Que no lo sé? –le di un beso en el pecho desnudo-. ¡Estoy casada contigo, nene! Cualquier mujer con dos ojos en la cara me tendría envidia. Incluso una tuerta desearía estar en mi lugar. Es más: creo que incluso una ciega, sorda, manca y coja tendría celos de mí.

-Qué bruta eres a veces.

-Es lo que tiene –me encogí de hombros.

-Y por eso te quiero tanto –me prometió, y bajó la cabeza para darme un beso.

Pero se detuvo. Me quedé escuchando con él. Un coche se acercaba a la casa. Miré a Edward.

-Alice, Jasper… -murmuró mientras identificaba los pensamientos-. ¡Vaya, todos! Arriba, Evelyn. Tenemos que ser unos buenos anfitriones.

Salté de la cama y me lancé contra el armario en busca de algo decente de ropa. Encontré unos vaqueros negros y ajustados, un suéter blanco y unos botines grises. Me até los cordones a la velocidad del rayo y entre los dos recogimos un poco la habitación. Edward bajó las escaleras terminando de abrocharse los pantalones. Nos acercamos a la puerta de la entrada, a través de cuyo cristal traslúcido se podían apreciar las siluetas del resto de la familia Cullen, esperando en el porche.

Respiré hondo, solté el aire y abrí la puerta. Les di los buenos días y me hice a un lado para dejarlos pasar. Miré a Edward en busca de ayuda, pues no sabía qué tenía que ofrecerles. No sólo era inexperta en el sentido de ser anfitriona de toda una casa, sino que además no se me ocurría qué les podía apetecer a una familia de vampiros. A mí no me apetecía nada, ¿qué les podía apetecer a ellos?

-Sólo veníamos a daros los buenos días y a pasar un rato con vosotros, por si necesitáis algo de la casa, que no comprendáis cómo funciona o no encontréis –dijo Esme.

-De momento nos apañamos bien –contestó Edward con voz agradecida.

-Normal, sólo habéis estado en una habitación… -musitó Emmett para el cuello de su camisa.

Traté de ignorarlo.

-Quería darte las gracias por el estudio de pintura, Alice –le dije-. Ayer lo estrené. El material es perfecto, la iluminación también, y la distribución es comodísima. Es muy, muy bonito. Muchas gracias.

-De nada, me alegro de que te guste. Estaremos en paz cuando sepa por qué eres especial –contestó con una sonrisilla.

Miré a Edward.

_¿Se lo enseñamos ahora?, _pensé, aunque no me apetecía nada.

-No es el momento, ¿no? Quizás sería mejor mostrárselo cuando sea la hora apropiada –contestó.

_¿Y si lo ve durante el día y deja de ser una sorpresa?_

-Eso no va a ocurrir, porque Alice va a prometer ahora mismo que no va a escudriñar el futuro y va a mantener esto como una sorpresa para todos –dijo Edward envarando los ojos hacia su hermana.

La diminuta vampira de pelo corto, negro y despuntado arrugó los labios y movió la naricilla, pensando.

-Está bien –contestó al final con gran esfuerzo.

-Gracias –dijo Edward.

-Espero que valga la pena –le advirtió.

-Yo creo que sí.

-¿Qué queréis hacer? –intervine yo-. ¿Qué os puedo… ofrecer?

-¿Tienes sangre fresca en la nevera? –me preguntó Emmett.

-Eh… no… -contesté a tientas.

-¡Era broma!

-¡Ah! –exclamé, aliviada.

-Hablando de sangre… -dijo Carlisle.

-Sí, sí, lo sé –cortó Edward agitando la mano.

-Pues si necesitas ayuda… -se ofreció su padre.

-No creo, ¿verdad, amor? –me miró.

-No sé. ¿De qué habláis? –pregunté.

-De tu primera caza –respondió mi vampiro de pelo cobrizo.

-¿Yo? –me señalé a mí misma con el pulgar hacia atrás.

-Sí, hoy debería empezar a enseñarte.

-Pues… -vacilé unos instantes antes de dar una respuesta, aunque supuse que no tenía otra opción-. Vale.

-Quítate esos botines –me previno Alice, y me señaló los pies-. Me encantaban y te los compré a ti para que no los tuviésemos repetidos. No me los destroces en la nieve, por favor.

-Claro… ¿pero qué ropa me pongo? –pregunté.

-Ropa que no te dé pena destrozar. Los osos son expertos en fastidiar ropa buena –dijo Rosalie.

-Vale, gracias –acepté el consejo con una sonrisa.

-¿Y qué más tengo que hacer?

-Es algo espontáneo, no te preocupes –me consoló Jasper.

-No creo que matar animales salvajes con mis propias manos esté entre mis instintos… -susurré.

Claro, pensé después, pero matar personas sí me parece natural, ¿no?

Deseé clavarme una estaca en el corazón al recordar a la niña rubia del aeropuerto.

Mientras los demás se despedían después de unos minutos de charla insulsa, me senté en el suelo de la cocina y Edward los acompañó hasta la salida. Después volvió y se sentó junto a mí. Me puso la mano extendida sobre el pecho.

-Eres un vampiro. Tienes que aprender a aceptar tu nueva condición, y por favor, no pienses nunca más en autodestruirte. No creo que haga falta que te recuerde lo intensos que son tus pensamientos para mí. Es doloroso escuchar reflexiones abocadas a acabar con la vida de la persona que más quieres en el mundo, aunque no sean intenciones reales.

-Lo siento.

-No te preocupes. Vamos, hoy tenemos un largo día por delante. Vamos a salir a cazar. Los demás también saldrán, por ser la primera vez, y así aumentaremos la seguridad. Pero tú y yo iremos por nuestro lado y te enseñaré todo lo que hace falta saber para ser una buena cazadora.

-Bueno –me resigné.

-Cuanto antes te acostumbres a la sangre animal, más rápido saldrás de la etapa de neófita. Y los ojos se te volverán dorados.

La perspectiva de tener el iris del mismo color que Edward me animó bastante.


	12. Capítulo 23

**CAPÍTULO 23**

**PARTE 1**

_Vamos, tú puedes. Sólo es un oso. No tiene más que piel. Sólo tienes que morder. Será más fácil que abrir una nuez. Tan sólo hay que morder…_

Mientras intentaba convencerme a mí misma de la facilidad con la que iba a ser capaz de acabar con la vida del animal que habíamos conseguido acorralar, lo rodeé hasta situarme detrás de él. Los ojos negros del oso estaban fijos en Edward, que a su vez intentaba llamar su atención rugiendo fieramente para mantenerlo ocupado y facilitarme la tarea de acabar con él.

Lo habíamos encontrado apenas una hora y media después de haber salido de casa, y de haber avanzado hacia el norte, bosque adentro. Y ahora tenía que matarlo. Para eso estábamos allí. Para eso Edward estaba cortándole el paso al animal, para que yo me alimentara de él cuanto antes. Sentía la sangre del oso fluir por el gran y robusto cuerpo del animal, sí, pero no me producía ningún tipo de excitación, ni despertaba al monstruo de mi estómago. Por mucho que lo intentara, no iba a conseguir sentirme atraída por el aroma del animal. No olía como antes, yo no percibía su esencia como cuando era humana, pero aún así habría tenido que estar muerta de sed para hincarle los dientes por propia voluntad. Y en parte ahí estaba el problema, por partida doble: yo no me estaba muriendo de sed, así que no sentía ninguna necesidad, y yo no había matado jamás ningún ser vivo, ni como humana, ni todavía como vampiro.

Pero era ridículo prolongar la situación, así que tensé los músculos de las pantorrillas y me lancé hacia la peluda espalda del animal sin pensarlo demasiado. Sabía que si me detenía a recapacitar sobre el mejor modo para atacarlo y matarlo, me echaría atrás pensando que no era necesario.

Así pues, corté el aire con mi veloz carrera y me incrusté en la espalda del oso. Éste cayó hacia delante, brutalmente impulsado por mi embiste. Hundió el morro en la nieve, y justo cuando iba a levantarse, cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por el vampiro que se suponía que era. Le clavé los dientes en el cuello, muy profundos, intentando sacar toda la furia asesina que pude encontrar en mi cuerpo. La sangre brotó de la herida y se derramó a borbotones sobre mis labios. Escupí gran parte del líquido. No era como la sangre humana. Ésta, a pesar de que la que había probado había estado refrigerada y no era sangre viva, era cálida y llena de fragancia, intensa. La sangre del animal me pareció vacua, inocua, como cualquier bebida insípida. Era sangre, sí, pero desde luego no del tipo que me gustaba beber.

Levanté un momento la cabeza para mirar a Edward.

-Bebe, bebe, amor –me apremió.

Dirigí de nuevo la boca hacia la herida abierta en el cuello del oso, pegué los labios al pelaje pegajoso y humedecido y sorbí. La sangre entró rápidamente en mi boca, llenando incluso los huecos existentes entre los dientes. Tragué y el líquido bajó por mi garganta y se acumuló en mi estómago, como si éste fuese sólo un depósito sellado. Seguí bebiendo aquel flujo cálido, sintiéndome cada vez más llena, más fuerte, y vaciando de vida a aquel pobre animal, que aún intentaba librarse de mí con fuertes sacudidas y estampándome contra la roca. Bebí hasta que literalmente no cupo más sangre en mi estómago y sobresalió de mi boca chorreando entre mis dientes apretados.

Contemplé la lenta muerte del animal desangrado, inmóvil a su lado. Edward se acercó a mí y susurró:

-No desperdiciemos este sufrimiento.

Y se agachó junto a la herida del oso para beber de la sangre que aún manaba de su cuello, ahora casi negra.

Me limpié la boca con el dorso de la mano y contemplé mi pálida piel recubierta de carmín, de rojo carmín.

Nuestra gran presa terminó de convulsionarse, dejó escapar el aire de los pulmones y finalmente agonizó. Se quedó inerte sobre el suelo de roca y nieve, como un amasijo de músculo y pelo salvaje.

Edward, que estaba de espaldas a mí, abandonó la garganta ya seca del oso, se puso de pie elegantemente, se dio la vuelta y me miró. Tenía la boca totalmente ensangrentada, como si le hubieran cortado la lengua o algo peor. Algunas gotas resbalaban desde su barbilla y se precipitaban hacia el suelo.

-Ya está. Ya lo has hecho –dijo con voz grave.

Eché una mirada rápida al cadáver de mi presa. Mi primera presa, mi primera caza.

-¿Lo he hecho… bien? –pregunté.

-Sí –me contestó con total sinceridad.

-¿Será siempre tan… raro?

-No. Acabarás por acostumbrarte, y cuando tengas verdadera sed te parecerá un manjar, un gran alivio. Ahora no es más que un añadido, un suplemento, algo que no necesitas y que no te gusta.

-No –le di la razón.

-Pero eso cambiará –me prometió.

-¿Seguiré sintiéndome una…?

-¿Una qué, Evelyn? –me preguntó, y se acercó a mí.

-¿Una loba? ¿Un animal salvaje? –terminé de formular la pregunta.

-Sí, eso siempre. Es la excitación de la caza. Te gustará.

Me acarició la mejilla con la mano y yo cerré los ojos para recibir su caricia. Era una buena forma de sentirme de nuevo inofensiva y civilizada.

-¿Volvemos a casa? –me preguntó.

-No sé si puedo moverme –contesté.

-Vamos lentamente. Daremos un paseo.

Asentí e introduje mi mano dentro de la suya. Abandonamos el terraplén en el que había matado al oso y comenzamos a descender colina abajo. Sentía mi estómago dilatado al máximo como un globo al que ya no le cabe más aire, a punto de explotar.

Llegamos a un saliente que debía ser sorteado con un salto. Cuando separé los pies del suelo, me revolví por dentro y al aterrizar varios metros más abajo, al menos medio litro de sangre escapó de mi boca, inconteniblemente. Me doblé sobre mí misma y expulsé el exceso de líquido ingerido. Edward me puso la mano en la espalda para darme calor, como si estuviera vomitando. Cuando me incorporé, sacudí la cabeza y me palpé el vientre.

-Habías tomado demasiada sangre. Literalmente se te iba a salir por las orejas –me dijo.

-Para la próxima vez, ya lo sé.

No dije nada durante el camino de vuelta. Simplemente volvimos a casa, rodeamos el edificio desde atrás y entramos. Edward llevaba las llaves en el bolsillo y las metió en la cerradura, lo que me resultó bastante cómico. Me miró de refilón sin poder ocultar tampoco una sonrisa. Resultaba chocante regresar de satisfacer nuestras necesidades vampíricas y luego entrar en casa como dos personas normales y corrientes.

Pasé al recibidor y traté de no derramar ninguna gota en el suelo de parquet. Subí las escaleras y me metí en el primer cuarto de baño que encontré. Abrí el grifo y dejé salir el agua hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente caliente como para formar nubes de vapor en el techo del baño. Edward entró detrás de mí y comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa negra que se había puesto para cazar. Primero asomaron sus blancos pectorales, y después, poco a poco, sus abdominales. Dejó la camisa manchada de sangre en el suelo y se acercó a mí. Me hizo levantar los brazos para quitarme el suéter blanco. Me miré en el espejo y encontré dos cuerpos blancos como la nieve y perfectos, cada uno con sus formas masculinas y femeninas. Contemplé nuestro reflejo profundamente agradecida. Los dos éramos muy, muy bellos. Edward seguía siendo más hermoso que yo, de eso no cabía duda, pero la diferencia abismal que antes había reinado entre nosotros, había desaparecido. Recorrí palmo por palmo mi cuerpo, encontrándolo nuevo y a la vez conocido. Era mi cuerpo, sí, pero pertenecía al del vampiro en el que me había convertido. Cerré los puños ante ese pensamiento y los diamantes de mi mano izquierda relumbraron momentáneamente. Los observé y chasqueé la lengua con desaprobación, pues estaban manchados de sangre. Me quité los cinco, uno por uno, y los dejé sobre la tabla de cerámica de la pila. Volví a poner la alianza de boda, el único que debía llevar siempre.

Terminamos de desnudarnos y nos metimos en la ducha. El agua caliente nos envolvió, pero no resultó relajante y sedante como antes. Era agua, y podía percibir su temperatura, pero no me causaba ningún efecto. No relajaba mis músculos ni abría los poros de mi piel.

Edward atravesó la cortina de agua y me dio un leve beso en el labio inferior. Bajé los párpados y dejé que limpiara la sangre reseca que cubría mi piel. Pasó sus manos una y otra vez por todo mi cuerpo. Se arrodilló dentro de la ducha y pegó la cabeza a mi vientre. Masajeé sus hombros con deleite. Gimió ante el masaje que le estaba ofreciendo y se puso de pie para atrapar mis labios. Me puso las manos en los omóplatos y me inclinó hacia un lado, de manera que mi pelvis rodó sobre la suya. El agua caliente seguía cayendo a presión sobre nosotros, pero no nos provocaba ningún efecto. No necesitábamos ayuda externa para entrar en calor. Nos bastábamos.

Edward se rió entre dientes al escuchar ese pensamiento en mi cabeza y abrió aún más la boca para besarme con más pasión. Deslizó una mano por mi espalda, giró sobre la curva de mi trasero, recorrió la parte posterior de mi muslo, enganchó los dedos tras mi rodilla y me levantó la pierna.

Dejó los labios entreabiertos y exhaló su aliento fragante sobre mi rostro. Liberó mi pierna para amoldar las palmas de las manos al ángulo de mi mandíbula y encajar sus labios entre los míos.

-¿En qué piensas, Edward? –pregunté de pronto.

-Ahora mismo no estaba pensando en nada –admitió con una sonrisa torva.

Me puse de puntillas para besar su mentón y el bajó la cabeza, obligándome a depositar los talones de nuevo en el suelo. Colocó la palma de la mano bajo mi rostro, abarcando la superficie entre mi barbilla y el cuello. Punteó mis labios con la punta de la lengua. El agua me entró en la boca y la cerré al instante. No necesitaba más líquido en mi estómago.

Salió de la ducha chorreando y buscó las toallas. Las encontró detrás de la puerta, enganchadas a una percha de pared de madera. Me puso una sobre los hombros a modo de capa y otra anudada bajo el pecho. Me dejó ponerle otra a la cadera, aunque a mí el nudo no me quedó tan profesional como a él. Me pasó los brazos bajo las piernas y por los hombros y me llevó a nuestra habitación. Me dejó sobre el colchón y se tumbó sobre mí. Su vientre aplastó el mío, así que escapé como pude y miré hacia el techo para no devolver. Edward me tocó una pierna.

-Lo siento –me disculpé-. Es que estoy demasiado llena –me pasé la mano por el estómago-. Y no me apetece manchar estas bonitas sábanas. Ya sabes… como lo intentemos ahora… en fin, no.

-Claro –contestó él con la mirada limpia.

Esperaba que hubiese entendido lo que quería decirle. Que sentir su cuerpo empujando contra el mío, en ese momento, iba a provocar de todo menos una sensación agradable. No tenía intenciones de vomitar sangre de oso por toda la cama, precisamente.

Edward se levantó para buscar ropa cómoda. Encontró unos pijamas y me dio el de mujer. Era azul oscuro y ajustado, y el suyo era gris marengo. Le sentaba a la perfección. Como todo, en realidad.

Apoyé la espalda en el cabezal de la cama y él se colocó a mi lado, me pasó el brazo por los hombros y me dio un beso en la cabeza. Aún tenía el pelo mojado, y cuando lo miré, Edward tenía los labios humedecidos por el agua. Me quedé encandilada unos segundos y después reaccioné.

-No empezar a respirar agitadamente y no jugársela con un paro cardíaco es una gran ventaja de ser vampiro –dije.

-¿Eso te pasaba siempre, o sólo conmigo? –bromeó Edward.

-Pues me pasaba cuando veía billetes de un dólar, y cuando tocaba servilletas de un restaurante. ¡Oh, por favor, Edward! ¡Qué servilletas, qué suavidad, qué formas, qué textura! ¡Papel! Sólo de recordarlo me pongo enferma –dije con los ojos encendidos y me abaniqué con la mano.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco y resopló.

-¿Quieres leer? –preguntó.

-¿Tenemos lectura interesante en esta casa?

-Supongo que sí. Hay estanterías por todas partes, algo interesante habrá. Voy a buscarlo. Tú quédate aquí y no vomites nada, ¿de acuerdo?

-A las órdenes, mi capitán –contesté.

Edward desapareció por unos breves segundos y regresó con los brazos rebosantes de libros.

-He cogido un poco de todo –dijo, y esparció los volúmenes sobre el colchón.

Cogí uno al azar y lo deseché al instante. Libros de suspense no, gracias. Cogí el siguiente. Era un Atlas. Lo abrí.

-Europa –comenté alzando las cejas.

Paseé el dedo por Francia brevemente, toqué París, y después seguí una ruta imaginaria hacia la costa, hacia donde suponía que estaba nuestra isla.

-No, un poco más al sur –me corrigió Edward, y me movió el dedo hacia el lugar correcto.

Pasé las hojas hasta llegar al mapa exclusivo de Francia y miré el mar. Nuestro islote no aparecía en el mapa.

-Claro que no –dijo él-. Por eso era tan seguro.

-Claro.

Pasé a España y recorrí la Cordillera Cantábrica. Después bajé la yema del dedo hasta un recuadro que había en la esquina derecha inferior, sobre África. Las Islas Canarias.

-Me caen muy bien estas islas –dije.

-A ver, ¿por qué? –preguntó Edward, esperándose otra tontería, naturalmente.

-Porque son como yo. O mejor dicho: soy como ellas. Las llaman "Las Afortunadas".

Me sonrió con condescendencia y pasó la página, pero a mí ya no me interesaba el libro en absoluto.

-Esto es para siempre –susurré.

Edward frunció un poco el ceño y me observó, a la expectativa.

-Quiero decir que… realmente he burlado a la muerte. Ya no voy a morir. Se acabó. Voy a estar contigo, así, para siempre. Siempre… -acabé hablando para mí misma.

-Pensé que serías más feliz.

-Soy imposiblemente feliz –le prometí-. Pero también me cuesta asumir la verdad, la realidad. Es complicado.

-No es para menos.

-Tenemos por delante… la eternidad…

Me estremecí ante mis propias palabras y me temblaron los hombros.

-¿Te da miedo? –me preguntó Edward.

-No mucho. Es como asomarse a un abismo sin fondo. Estaremos en este mundo para siempre. Veremos las cosas cambiar, destruirse, sólo nosotros permaneceremos.

-Eso, entre otras cosas, es ser un vampiro.

Suspiré para mis adentros y cerré los ojos.

-Estoy cansada –susurré.

-¿Cansada de verdad? –preguntó Edward, extrañadísimo.

-No. Estoy abotargada. Necesito dejar el mundo un momento y volver a él para reafirmarme en la idea de que esto es real. ¿Puedo dormir, por favor? –pedí.

-Faltaría más –contestó él, y ahuecó el espacio entre sus brazos.

Me doblé sobre mí misma y me amoldé al costado de Edward. Entrelacé una de mis piernas entre las suyas y cerré los ojos. Tardé muy poco en dormirme, pues su respiración me arrulló como un sedante oscuro y liviano.

.

Edward, _mi_ Edward, corría a toda velocidad detrás de mí, con una expresión de horror en los ojos. Yo no sabía hacia dónde iba yo, ni por qué me seguía él, pero no podía detenerme. Íbamos a través de un túnel oscuro y lleno de telarañas que se enredaban en nuestro cabello. Me giraba de vez en cuando para mirarlo a él. A cada minuto que pasaba parecía más aterrorizado. De pronto, a lo lejos, aparecía una luz. Edward me suplicaba que me detuviera, pero yo era incapaz de dejar de acercarme a ella. Había algo en mí que me lo impedía. Finalmente, yo llegaba hasta el final del túnel y lo escuchaba a él gritar desde las profundidades.

.

-¡Cuando lo vi no podía creérmelo! ¡He salido de casa corriendo! ¡Es…! ¡Es…! –la voz chillona de Alice taladró mis oídos y me sacó de la inconsciencia.

Me restregué los ojos y me tapé los oídos.

-No grites, Alice –le pidió Edward con voz suave.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque acaba de despertarse –respondió el vampiro-. Y está adormilada.

Me pasó los dedos por la cara para reavivarme y bostecé. Me incorporé sobre el colchón, guiñé un poco los ojos y enfoqué la habitación. Alice estaba agarrada al borde de la cama, con las manos crispadas en puños y aferrando la tela de las sábanas. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa de excitación en la boca. Me miraba como si acabase de realizar un truco de magia.

-Buenos días, Alice –la saludé.

-¿Buenos días? ¡Buenísimos días! –se pasó la mano por la cara y se quedó mirando al techo un segundo-. ¡Puedes dormir!

-Sí, eso parece –contesté.

-¿Puedo? –preguntó, y señaló un hueco en el colchón.

-Sí, siéntate –respondí.

Alice rodeó la cama y se sentó a nuestro lado. Me miró de arriba abajo, sin poder cerrar la boca.

-¿Sabes lo especial que eres, Evelyn? ¿Lo sabes? Eres el único vampiro del mundo que puede dormirse –estiró el dedo índice hacia mi nariz.

-Y puede soñar –añadió Edward, que aún me sostenía entre sus brazos.

-¿¡Puedes soñar, también!? –Alice estaba histérica y me lo estaba contagiando a mí-. Puedes dormir y soñar, y te despiertas como un mortal: bostezas y estás adormecida. ¡Evelyn!

-¿Qué?

-Eres estupenda. No, eres maravillosa. ¡Esto es lo último que me podría haber esperado! He estado imaginando un montón de cosas estúpidas, como ojos que cambiasen de color, o yo que sé. Cosas inútiles y sinsentido.

-¿Y dormir es útil, acaso? –pregunté.

-¡Huy! Es mucho mejor que no dormir. Eres mucho más humana. Por favor, puedes dormir, y soñar. ¡Soñar…! Lo echo de menos –comentó con nostalgia-. Ya casi no me acuerdo. Es bonito, ¿a que sí, Evelyn?

-Sí, a veces. Pero también tengo sueños que no entiendo, y a veces, pesadillas. Ahora estaba soñando.

-¿Con qué? –preguntó Alice con curiosidad.

-Edward y yo corríamos por un túnel oscuro, y al final yo salía a la luz y él me gritaba desesperado.

-Ya habías tenido ese sueño –dijo Edward.

-Sí, sí. Ya lo había tenido, y no sé qué significa.

-Sueños premonitorios –dijo Alice, maravillada-. Nos parecemos, Evelyn.

-También sueña con el presente, y con el pasado. No es como tú, hermanita. Ella lo ve todo, pero codificado.

-Tengo tantas ganas de empezar a hacer teorías con tus sueños… ¿Crees que podrías volver a dormirte?

-Ahora no me apetece mucho. ¿Qué hora es? –pregunté.

-Las cinco de la tarde del viernes –respondió Edward.

-Esta noche podrías volver a dormir –me pidió Alice-. Así los demás lo verían también…

-¿Por qué estás tú aquí sola? –pregunté-. ¿Dónde están los demás?

-En sus respectivas casas, aún no se han enterado. Es que te vi durmiendo y vine aquí corriendo.

-¿No le prometiste a Edward que no mirarías?

-Dejar de mirar no significa dejar de ver –respondió Alice.

-Oh, vaya. Entonces me viste durmiendo –repetí.

-Sí, eres graciosísima. Incluso respiras como un humano durmiendo.

-Espera… ¿cuánto llevas aquí? –pregunté.

-Unas cuantas horas –respondió la diminuta vampira.

-¡Has estado mirándome mientras dormía! ¡No acabas de llegar!

-Claro que no –reconoció ella con total naturalidad-. En cuanto decidiste que querías dormir, lo vi. Y vine, obviamente.

Fruncí el ceño y le clavé la mirada a Edward.

-¡No iba a echar a mi propia hermana! –se defendió él.

-Supongo que no –dije con la mirada gacha.

-No te enfades, Evelyn –me pidió Alice.

-No me enfado.

-¿De verdad? –insistió ella.

-De verdad –respondí.

-Está mintiendo, Alice, sí que está enfadada porque se siente un mono de feria, pero no quiere ser grosera contigo –dijo Edward.

-Sal de mi mente, vampiro entrometido –lo acusé.

-No te sientas obligada a ser amable –dijo Alice-. En realidad tiene razón, Edward, ¿a quién le gustaría que lo miraran mientras duerme?

-A ella, pero sólo cuando la miro yo –respondió él.

-Basta ya, los dos, por favor –pedí.

-Tiene razón, otra vez. No es un buen momento para esta conversación. Ahora lo que tengo que hacer es volver a casa e informarles a los demás de que esta noche dormirás para nosotros.

-¿Que esta noche qué? –inquirí.

-Al menos una noche, por favor, Evelyn –Alice juntó las manos a la hora de pedírmelo-. No sabes la ilusión que les va a hacer. Les va a encantar. No tienen que quedarse todo el rato. Podemos venir luego, cuando vayas a despertar. ¡Sólo una noche!

-Sólo una –repetí.

-Sí, sí, gracias –contestó Alice con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento, pero no es agradable despertar con público –me excusé.

-Podemos esconderlos en el armario –se ofreció Edward.

-No, gracias –rechacé su oferta.

-Como quieras.

-Entonces, ¿vendréis luego? –pregunté.

-Sí, sí, ¡qué emocionante! Los vas a dejar a todos boquiabiertos. Y Rosalie… -Alice resopló.

-¿Qué le pasa a Rosalie? –pregunté.

-Ella siempre ha sido la que más ha echado de menos su mortalidad… cuando vea que puedes dormir y soñar… -Alice giró los ojos con ironía.

Tragué saliva.

Si no le caía bien porque según Edward le había arrebatado el título de "reina de la casa", iba a acabar por odiarme.

-Creo que Evelyn quiere quedarse a solas –dijo mi vampírico marido.

-Creo que eres tú quien quiere quedarse a solas con ella –replicó Alice.

-Pues mira, sí. Ésta es mi mujer y ésta es mi casa –contestó él.

-Ya me voy, ya me voy… -repuso la vampira arrastrando las palabras.

-Hasta luego, Alice –me despedí.

-Hasta luego, Evelyn, duerme mucho –me dijo guiñándome un ojo. Miró a Edward y le dijo-: Y tú, no seas pesado y déjala dormir.

-No necesito dormir –repliqué yo.

Alice soltó una risita y desapareció de la habitación. Escuché el sonido de la puerta de la entrada y las pisadas de la vampira por la nieve, hasta que se alejó tanto que dejé de oírlas.

-Estamos solos –dijo Edward.

-Eso parece. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Quiero que me enseñes el cuadro.

Arrugué los ojos.

-Tengo que estudiarlo primero –dije.

-Adelante –contestó Edward, y liberó mi cintura.

Me levanté de la cama y me metí en mi estudio de pintura. Moví la estantería y saqué el lienzo. Lo cogí con ambas manos y lo miré bajo la luz de la ventana. Mostraba a Edward sentado en un taburete, bajo la luz de la luna, en medio de una habitación oscura. Tenía una pierna estirada hacia el suelo y el otro talón apoyado sobre una de las barras del asiento. Sus manos blancas descansaban sobre sus rodillas. Tenía los brazos tensos y los hombros firmes, cuadrados. Al mismo tiempo, estaba ligeramente inclinado hacia la ventana, y tenía el cuello estirado. Tenía la mandíbula marcada y pálida, recortada sobre un fondo de sombras negras que ocultaban su garganta. Y tenía, también, la mirada perdida, observándolo todo y nada a través del cristal.

Me mordí el labio inferior dubitativa. No era una mala pintura, desde luego. Sin ánimo de vanagloriarme, cualquier mortal que hubiese visto esa obra se habría quedado anonadado con los miles y miles de detalles y matices que había en ella, lo cual era lógico porque yo era un vampiro y pintaba como un vampiro, es decir, con precisión milimétrica. Así que, como obra, no me habría supuesto ningún problema enseñarla, pero el problema residía en que era un retrato de Edward. No era una simple pintura, y no era un simple retrato. Era un retrato de Edward. Eso eran palabras mayores. Estaba guapo, y misterioso, y no parecía en absoluto una obra pretenciosa. Parecía una fotografía hecha el descuido, sin avisar al fotografiado, de manera que conservaba la inocencia de quien no se sabe observado. Aún así, el vampiro del cuadro no era ni de lejos tan hermoso como el real.

Los nudillos de susodicho golpearon la puerta, y me entró tal pánico a que entrara sin avisar y viese por sorpresa la pintura que me lancé hacia la entrada y pateé la madera para mantener la puerta cerrada en caso de que fuera a entrar. Pero no controlé mi fuerza, y a pesar de que iba descalza, rompí la madera e hice un boquete. Las astillas cayeron al suelo y de pronto ya no había puerta que nos separara.

Edward se me quedó mirando desde el otro lado del pasillo con una ceja levantada.

-Mierda –murmuré.

-No pasa nada. Hay muchas puertas en el mundo y sólo una Evelyn. ¡Que les den a las puertas! –dijo.

Sonreí sutilmente ante su forma de hablar y escondí la pintura detrás de mi espalda.

-Voy a recoger esto, no mires el cuadro –lo avisé, y le lancé una mirada asesina.

Dejé el lienzo de nuevo tras la estantería y me dispuse a bajar a la cocina. Edward me cortó el paso poniéndome el antebrazo delante del vientre.

-Yo lo recogeré –me dijo.

-¡Eso será si me ganas! –grité.

Y pasé por debajo de su brazo y eché a correr escaleras abajo. Reboté contra la pared de la entrada debido al impulso que arrastraba en mi carrera y entré en la cocina. Rebusqué nerviosamente una escoba en un pequeño armario, y como no la encontré, corrí a la alacena que había bajo la escalera, y tampoco había nada. Me quedé mirando a través de la barandilla, extrañada porque Edward no había echado a correr detrás de mí. Subí a buscarlo y me lo encontré en el escalón del medio, con las manos llenas de trozos de madera. Bajó hasta la cocina y dejó los restos de mi destrozo en la basura. Cuando subí, me di cuenta de que había limpiado el rellano del segundo piso a la perfección.

-Te dije que lo iba a recoger yo –me recordó, y me acarició la mejilla con la yema del pulgar.

Giré la cara y desvié la mirada, jugando a hacerme la ofendida.

Edward sonrió perversamente y se acercó para darme un beso en la mandíbula, pero volví a girar la cara.

-No estás enfadada…

Claro que no, sería una estupidez estarlo después de que alguien limpie un estropicio que tú has hecho, pero era divertido jugar con él.

Atrapó un mechón de mi pelo y lo rizó entre sus dedos. Lo miré por el rabillo del ojo y al instante me arrepentí, pues si dudaba si mi enfado era real o no, le acababa de demostrar que era sólo un juego estúpido.

-Soy débil, Edward. No sé enfadarme contigo.

-Menos mal, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que me pasaría si te hiciera rabiar –contestó, y le echó una ojeada al marco de la puerta, astillado y reventado.

-Ja, ja, ja –me jacté.

-De todas formas, ven, deja que te enseñe dónde están los útiles de limpieza –me dijo.

Me cogió de la mano y me llevó a la planta baja. Allí atravesamos el pasillo y la cocina y llegamos a la puerta del garaje. Solté un grito agudo al ver lo que había dentro.

-¡El Volvo! ¡Es el Volvo! –exclamé.

Lo rodeé paseando la mano por la carrocería plateada. Ya casi me había olvidado de la existencia de aquel vehículo, y sin embargo parecía que Carlisle había cumplido su promesa de llevarlo desde Nueva York a Alaska, y le estaba profundamente agradecida. Yo estaba más emocionada que Edward, a pesar de que no era mi propio coche.

-Lo echabas de menos –comentó él.

-Claro. Me ayuda a recordar los viejos tiempos.

-Sólo hace medio año que nos conocemos.

-Da igual. Me siento un poco mayor. Ya son viejos tiempos.

Le di otra vuelta al coche y le palmeé el maletero como si fuera un ser vivo. Me encantaba tenerlo en casa. Era como una pieza más del puzzle, como una parte indispensable de nuestro hogar. Podía sonar remilgado, pero no habría podido reemplazar ese coche por ningún otro.

Regresamos al piso de arriba, y en cuanto nos acercamos al marco sin puerta del estudio de pintura, Edward se giró hacia mí.

-¿Me enseñas el cuadro? –pidió.

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque después de cargarme la puerta y de un intento fallido de indignación, no tiene gracia.

-Sí la tiene. Vamos, enséñamelo, por favor.

-De todas formas no me gusta. No es digno de ti.

-Aunque así fuera, quiero verlo –insistió.

-No.

-Lo veré aunque no quieras. No tengo más que esperar a que pienses en él –me dijo, y me puso el dedo en la frente.

-No serías capaz…

-Oh, ya lo creo que sí –se regodeó.

-¿Me estás chantajeando para que te enseñe el cuadro?

-¿Yo? ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí? Digo, sí. Te estoy chantajeando, Evelyn.

-Pues eso no es suficiente.

-Puedo amenazarte con… -calló un momento para pensar-. Con avisar a todos para que vengan noche sí y noche también a verte dormir.

-¡No! –grité, horrorizada por la idea de dormir con público.

-Enséñame el cuadro, por favor –dijo de pronto con toda la educación del mundo-. ¿Serías tan amable de enseñármelo?

Me miré los pies durante un minuto. Después, levanté la cabeza, dejé caer los hombros y le dije que sí.

Saqué el cuadro de detrás de la estantería, se lo entregué y cerré los ojos.

No quería ver su reacción. Iba a ser mala, de eso estaba segura, así que prefería ahorrarme la visión de su rostro decepcionado.

Esperé en silencio. Sólo escuchaba el sonido de su respiración. Yo tenía la boca cerrada y los brazos pegados a los costados, como si esperara una regañina.

-Evelyn –dijo Edward con voz neutra.

-¿Hmmm?

-Sólo hay un error.

_¿Sólo uno? Ya me gustaría a mí…_

-¿Cuál? –pregunté.

-Si abres los ojos, te lo enseñaré.

Me deslicé hasta su lado y abrí los ojos, pero evité mirar el cuadro.

-¿Ves? –me dijo Edward, y señaló la cara de su retrato.

_Ay, no. La cara precisamente._

-¿Qué le pasa? –pregunté tímidamente.

_O bueno, no, que me diga qué es lo que no le pasa y acabaremos antes._

-Evelyn, calla, digo… atiéndeme. Son los ojos.

_Los ojos, cómo no. La parte más bonita de su cara y voy y la destrozo._

-Oye, deja de autodestruirte como artista –me pidió-. Además, me estás mareando.

-Pues no te metas en mi mente –repliqué.

Edward suspiró.

-Mira, los ojos… ¿qué fallo les ves?

-¿Tengo que mirarlos? –pregunté.

-Facilitaría bastante las cosas, sí.

Bajé las pupilas hacia la línea de pestañas de abajo y miré el retrato. Volé hasta sus ojos y los estudié analíticamente. No eran tan bonitos como los suyos, pero tampoco pude encontrar ningún gran fallo que destacase sobre los demás. Podrían haber estado infinitamente mejor pintados, pero… No vi el gran fallo.

-Están perfectos, Evelyn, pero yo no estaba mirando por la ventana.

-¿Cómo que no?

-No, te estaba mirando a ti.

-Seguro.

-Lo digo en serio. Te miraba a ti. No sé por qué me has pintado con la mirada perdida… Ése es el único fallo. En realidad no es un fallo, perdona, era sólo un comentario. Me ha extrañado que me hicieras el retrato distinto. Es perfecto. No me sorprende en absoluto. Si ya hacías obras de arte cuando eras humana, con tus habilidades y tus sentidos vampíricos… podrías vivir de esto perfectamente.

-Sigo diciendo que mirabas por la ventana –insistí.

-En tu imaginación, quizás –me sonrió.

-No me marees, Edward.

-No te mareo. Te digo la verdad, y también te digo que no me molesta en absoluto, pero yo te miré a ti todo el rato.

-¿Y por qué no te hice el retrato así? –me crucé de brazos.

-Porque estás loca –contestó él.

Refunfuñé algo ininteligible y le arrebaté el lienzo para volver a esconderlo.

-Quiero enmarcarlo –dijo Edward.

-No en mi casa.

-Me compraré otra y la empapelaré con fotocopias de mi retrato –contestó.

Enarqué una ceja y lo miré sorprendida.

-Yo también puedo decir incongruencias de vez en cuando –se defendió.

-Haz lo que quieras.

Me cogió la cara de golpe y estampó sus labios contra los míos. Abrió la boca y su aliento liviano invadió mi boca y subió hasta mi paladar. Dirigí las manos hacia su cadera y me incliné sobre su torso para poder alcanzar su pecho con los labios. Edward pasó los brazos por debajo de mis piernas, me subió hasta su cadera y me llevó al dormitorio.

.

Me despertó el continuo roce del dedo de Edward en mi nariz. Desde la frente hasta los labios, una y otra vez. Parpadeé algo confusa y lo miré.

-Tenemos visita –me dijo.

Moví la cabeza instintivamente hacia la puerta y vi al resto de la familia Cullen, asomados a nuestra habitación, todos con cara de asombro.

Me habría quedado pálida del susto. Me toqué rápidamente el cuerpo con frenesí. Afortunadamente, tenía el pijama puesto. Miré el torso de Edward. Tenía el pecho desnudo, pero llevaba pantalones. Suspiré aliviada. Por un momento había creído que nos habían pillado sin ropa. Edward debía habernos vestido con antelación.

Volví a mirar a los visitantes. La más sorprendida parecía Esme. Jasper tenía su típica cara de ausentismo, Carlisle sonreía, Emmett se reía entre dientes, Alice tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho en una muestra de superioridad, y Rosalie tenía los dientes apretados.

-Hola… a todos… -musité.

-Esto es… -empezó Carlisle, pero no encontró palabras.

-Imagínate si les está resultando alucinante que ni siquiera Carlisle sabe qué decir –me susurró Edward.

-Sí lo sé –replicó el padre-. Esto es anómalo. Anómalo, inesperado y magnífico. Acabas de abrir una nueva vía de investigación.

-¿Investigación? –repetí.

-A mi padre le encanta estudiar nuestra naturaleza, quiere saberlo todo sobre los vampiros –me explicó Edward.

-Sí, no quiero atosigarte, Evelyn, pero me encantaría monitorizar tus constantes vitales alguna noche. Comprobar si entras en sueño profundo, por ejemplo.

-Eh… pues…

-No digas nada, perdona –Carlisle agitó la mano y se retiró un poco.

-Eso sí es una neófita calmada –dijo Jasper.

-¿Ronca? –preguntó Emmett.

-¡No! –gritamos Edward y yo a la vez, él riéndose y yo ofendida.

Me fijé en Rosalie. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y las aletas de la nariz separadas. Respiraba con agitación. Me la imaginé cogiendo un cuchillo de cocina e intentando clavármelo. Edward me sacudió un poco entre sus brazos para disolver ese pensamiento.

-¿Algo más que decir? –les preguntó.

-No se nos ocurre nada, hijo –contestó Esme-. Estamos maravillados. Alice nos dijo que teníamos que venir corriendo, que íbamos a ver algo impresionante, que no nos lo esperábamos… y tenía razón. Evelyn –se dirigió a mí-: esto es muy, muy personal. Mucho más que tener dones como la precognición o la telepatía.

-No creo que sea para tanto –repliqué en voz baja.

-Evelyn es omnisciente –dijo Alice, y se giró hacia su madre-. Puede verlo todo –estiró mucho el sonido de la "o"-. Pero en sueños, sólo. Ya le pasaba cuando era humana, por eso ahora puede seguir durmiéndose.

-¿Sueñas? –preguntó Esme.

-Sí.

-Oh –Rosalie soltó un gritito.

No pude evitar clavarle las pupilas. Necesitaba saber qué pensaba.

-¿Qué te parece, Rosalie? –se adelantó Edward.

-Es… muy bueno. Me alegro por ella, por los dos. A mí me gustaría poder dormir junto a Emmett… -acabó hablando en un susurro y su marido la miró. Volvió a levantar la cabeza y me preguntó-: ¿Sueñas con Edward?

-Sí –contesté.

-Ojalá pudiera soñar con Emmett –suspiró, conmovida.

Me transmitió toda su nostalgia y en un santiamén me estaba sintiendo tan triste como ella, porque la compadecía y porque me odiaba a mí misma por haber creído que no me iba a tener ninguna simpatía.

-¡Bueno! Todos estamos de acuerdo en que Evelyn es un hacha. Enhorabuena, jovencita –me dijo Jasper-. Ya te molestaremos más noches para ver el espectáculo. Ahora, ¿quién quiere jugar al béisbol? –preguntó animadamente.

-¡A mí! –levantó la mano Alice.

De pronto el clima de tristeza y melancolía por tiempos mortales desapareció de la habitación y yo, al menos, me sentí mucho más despejada y predispuesta a jugar a lo que fuera.

-Os esperamos abajo en diez minutos –dijo Emmett, y cogiendo a Rosalie de la mano, se la llevó escaleras abajo junto a los demás.

Esme subió de pronto las escaleras y se asomó al dormitorio.

-Esa puerta no se va a quedar así –nos dijo, y señaló el estudio de pintura.

-No, lo siento, fui yo. No controlo aún mis fuerzas –me disculpé.

-Nos ha pasado a todos, Evelyn. Pero no quiero que viváis en una casa con imperfecciones.

-No, claro –le di la razón y se fue.

-Yo creo que sería mejor esperar a que pasases el período de neófita y luego realizar todos los arreglos necesarios. Nos ahorraríamos tiempo y dinero –bromeó Edward.

Le reí la gracia sin ganas y me levanté de la cama.

-Me pusiste el pijama antes de que vinieran, ¿no? –le pregunté.

Asintió.

Buscamos en el armario ropa adecuada para jugar al béisbol y en un par de minutos estábamos en la puerta de entrada, esperándolos. Aparecieron corriendo a toda velocidad, desde el oeste. Iban conjuntados con ropa de deporte y Emmett llevaba una bolsa de tela colgada del hombro. Traspasamos la verja de nuestra propiedad y nos reunimos con ellos sobre la nieve. Decidieron que nos dirigiríamos hacia el noreste, donde había un prado helado en el que nos resultaría fácil jugar. Emprendimos la marcha y atravesamos el bosque de abetos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Resultó bastante chocante. Nunca había corrido a esa velocidad con tanta gente. Era liberador poder emplear todas mis energías y patear la nieve con todas mis fuerzas sin tener que preocuparme de nada. El viento frío en la cara terminó de despejarme y cuando llegamos finalmente al claro estaba tan excitada que empecé a dar botes para calentar, como si lo necesitara. Los músculos de un vampiro siempre estaban tensos y preparados, nunca se agarrotaban. Nos colocamos en círculo y decidimos que jugaríamos las mujeres contra los hombres. Echaron una moneda al aire y nos tocó defender a las chicas. Corrí unos cuantos metros, dispuesta a atrapar la pelota. Cambiaba el peso del cuerpo de una pierna a otra constantemente, en un nervioso bailoteo. Tenía ganas de hacer ejercicio. Edward cogió el bate de béisbol. Le tocaba batear el primero. Solté una carcajada ante aquello y él me guiñó un ojo, desafiándome desde el otro extremo del prado. No había límites. Simplemente había que batear y correr con todas tus fuerzas. Edward sacudió el extremo del bate en el aire y se preparó para recibir el lanzamiento de Alice. La pequeña vampira levantó la pierna con gracilidad acompañando el movimiento de todo el cuerpo al lanzarle la pelota a su hermano. Edward la golpeó salvajemente con el bate y la lanzó al otro hemisferio.

Me tocaba defender, así que salí corriendo tras ella a toda velocidad, dispuesta a atraparla en el aire y a anularle la carrera. Corrí por el prado y a través de los árboles a tal velocidad que prácticamente pude seguir la trayectoria de la bola sin perderla de vista. Supuse que después de Edward, que era el más rápido de todos, yo era la segunda más veloz por ser neófita, y por eso ni Esme ni Rosalie habían conseguido alcanzarme. Seguí corriendo y corriendo bajo la estela de la pelota, que seguía cortando el aire, tan rápida como una bala. Debí de recorrer varios kilómetros, y deduje que esa bola no era reglamentaria, pues si Edward había conseguido darle tanto impulso volatilizarla, tenía que ser de algún material especial.

Describió un arco y comenzó a descender. Sonreí al verme lo suficientemente cerca como para atraparla en el aire, a pesar de que Edward ya habría hecho un _homerun_ con toda seguridad.

Pero no importaba. La próxima vez echaría a correr antes que él y la atraparía a tiempo. En realidad no llevaba ni medio minuto corriendo, pero iba a tal velocidad que lo parecía.

Me subí a una roca y salté para atrapar la bola. Mis dedos se cerraron alrededor de su redonda superficie y caí rodando por el suelo. Sacudí la cabeza y levanté la pelota en alto triunfalmente, a pesar de que allí no había nadie para admirar mi logro.

Supuse también que las bases habrían estado más separadas que en un campo reglamentario, o si no sería imposible hacer un juego digno.

Me levanté del suelo sin soltar la bola y miré a mi alrededor. Estaba cerca de un riachuelo, podía escuchar el murmullo incesante del agua muy cerca. Inspiré profundamente para atrapar el olor del río. Corrí en su dirección y cuando alcancé la corriente, me estremecí.

Había un aroma distinto en el ambiente. Un olor suculento. Olfateé el aire con curiosidad y moví la cabeza en todas las direcciones. El viento soplaba desde el este, y me traía consigo un rastro. Troté animada por la orilla, encandilada con el dulce aroma que me traía la brisa. Conforme fui avanzando, el olor se intensificó. Y entonces me detuve, aterrorizada. Era olor… humano.

Había un humano cerca. Peligrosa e inesperadamente cerca. No tendría que haber estado allí. Se suponía que estábamos seguros, que estábamos tan alejados del mundo que nadie se acercaría. Quise dar media vuelta y echar a correr a los brazos de Edward, pero el viento tomó fuerza y un exquisito golpe de aroma me impactó en la cara.

El monstruo de mi estómago se puso de pie instantáneamente y tiró de mis entrañas, obligándome a acercarme a la fuente de aquella esencia humana. Empecé a respirar agitadamente, y sólo conseguí mantenerme en el sitio, pero no pude retroceder. El monstruo se había encadenado al suelo y no me dejaba moverme.

Di un paso hacia delante. No podía ser un humano. No era posible. Si lo era, ¿qué hacía allí? Estábamos en medio de la montaña, atrincherados en casas aisladas del mundo. Nadie más tendría que haber estado allí. ¿Qué clase de persona habría elegido un lugar inhóspito de Alaska para pasear?  
Di otro paso hacia delante y de pronto me encontré corriendo. El humano, o lo que fuera, estaba suficientemente cerca como para escuchar su presencia. ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Qué demonios hacía tan cerca? ¿Por qué?

Un grito agudo llegó hasta mis oídos, atenuado por la distancia, pero lo ignoré por completo. Seguí poniendo un pie delante del otro por la nieve, recorriendo la orilla del río. Y de pronto empecé a escuchar un tambor llamándome desde el interior del bosque helado.

Un latido, otro, otro, otro.

Me llamaban por mi nombre. Ese corazón me llamaba desde la distancia y sabía mi nombre. Latía por mí, para mí.

Evelyn, Evelyn, Evelyn.

Inspiré fuertemente y se me convulsionó todo el cuerpo. Sentí una corriente de electricidad en cada fibra de cada músculo.

Ése era mi límite. O daba la vuelta en el acto, o…

Pero ya no podía. Era imposible echarse atrás. El monstruo de mi estómago me espoleó con rabia para que corriera más y más rápido, más y más cerca. Me vibraban las entrañas. Tenía que dar la vuelta, pero de mí ya no quedaba nada. La conciencia de Evelyn se había quedado muy atrás, cuando había olido por primera vez al humano.

Me estremecí sólo por el hecho de imaginarme sangre caliente. Sangre caliente, dulce, hirviendo, entrando en mi boca, saciándome, acallando las quejas del vampiro.

Di un último paso y entonces lo vi.

Era un hombre vestido para una larga travesía a lo largo de la nieve. Llevaba una gran mochila y botas altas y oscuras. Se me dilataron las pupilas y abrí las aletas de la nariz. Rugí involuntariamente, y el hombre me miró. Estaba a la otra orilla del río. Se quedó mirándome obnubilado, asombrado por mi aparición. Levantó una mano y me dijo:

-¡Hola! ¿De dónde vienes?

Entrecerré los ojos y di un paso hacia delante, metiéndome en el agua. Me latía el estómago, pulsaba contra la piel de mi abdomen.

El viento sopló hacia mí y me trajo su aroma, intensificado por la cercanía y la violencia del aire.

Y con ese soplo de aire, se me disolvió la mente.

Protagonicé un salto descomunal y me planté en la orilla opuesta del río, junto al hombre, que sólo tuvo tiempo para abrir la boca e intentar gritar.

Antes de que ningún sonido pudiese escapar de sus labios, me arrojé sobre él y escuché el inconfundible sonido de un brazo al romperse. Forcejeó conmigo, lleno de dolor, pero el sufrimiento le duró poco.

Agaché la cabeza y enterré los colmillos en su yugular. La sangre brotó rápidamente hacia el exterior. Amoldé la boca a la herida y comencé a succionar, y no me detuve hasta que el hombre dejó de patalear, muerto, vacío de la sangre que ahora se removía en mi estómago.

Y me sentí bien por un momento, llena, plena, satisfecha, colmada de calor.

**PARTE 2**

**Muchas gracias, como siempre, a todas las lectoras, sean del foro o de esta página. Un abrazo.**

Cuando desperté estaba en mi cama. Las sábanas envolvían mi cuerpo y sentía el dulce tacto de la tela sobre mi piel. Estaba tumbada de lado, abrazada inocentemente a una almohada. Hundí la nariz en ella para captar el hogareño olor que desprendía, olor a canela. Se me hincharon las mejillas cuando sonreí. Estaba tremendamente cómoda, acababa de despertar en mi casa, en mi cama. Estaba a salvo. Prolongué durante unos minutos la oscuridad, sin querer abrir los ojos para cerciorarme de que aquello no era también parte de un sueño. No, todo era muy real. _Eso_ era real. Me di la vuelta para quedarme boca arriba y estiré las piernas y los brazos. Me sentía profundamente reparada, como si me hubiesen hecho un largo masaje después de una carrera.

Sólo escuchaba el sonido de mi propio cuerpo remoloneando entre las sábanas y la inconfundible respiración de Edward. Arrastré las manos sobre el colchón para intentar atraparlo. Sus manos encontraron las mías y su boca tocó mi mano izquierda, mi dedo anular, la alianza de matrimonio.

Me rasqué la frente y sonreí aún más.

-Abrázame, Edward –susurré.

Se tumbó a mi lado y cubrió mi cuerpo con el suyo, recogiéndome los brazos delante del pecho. Me puso una mano tras la espalda y me dio un beso en la frente.

Había sido un sueño. Todo lo había soñado. No había matado a nadie. Ni Alice ni los demás miembros de la familia habían llegado a aparecer para verme dormir.

Pocas veces había sentido un alivio mayor.

Abrí los ojos y la habitación apareció. La luz azulada entraba por la ventana y confería a las paredes de la habitación un halo frío y cálido al mismo tiempo. Entre los rayos de luz que se colaban entre las cortinas se movían en espiral miles y miles de motas de polvo, convulsionándose las unas con las otras en formas efímeras y fantásticas, llenas de brillos.

En seguida relacioné la sensación de bienestar que sentía con la noche de pasión vivida junto a Edward. Despertarse después de algo así era lo más placentero del mundo.

-Bésame, Edward –suspiré.

Cerré los ojos y entreabrí los labios para recibir su beso. Tomé sus labios entre los míos despreocupadamente. Quería transmitirle las oleadas de placer que recorrían mi cuerpo. Él también merecía sentirse tan bien como yo, aunque supuse que como habíamos compartido la noche, él también debía sentirse tan bien como yo. Sólo se me ocurría una cosa que pudiera provocarme todo aquel placer: que Edward me hiciera el amor. No había nada más emocionante, ni nada capaz de hacerme sentir tan plena y agradecida con la vida.

Mientras seguía moviendo los labios sobre los suyos, levanté una mano para acariciar su frente, y descubrí que estaba surcada por arrugas de preocupación. Ignoré ese hecho para terminar de besarle.

Después, seguí dándole rápidos besos. Uno, otro, otro, tan rápidos como un parpadeo.

Y ya después, por fin me separé de él.

Contemplé su rostro y encontré sus facciones totalmente forzadas, falsas, como una máscara. Me sonreía y trataba de mirarme con los ojos muy abiertos, pero las comisuras de sus labios apuntaban hacia la barbilla y no hacia las orejas, y seguía teniendo la frente arrugada. Noté sus cejas en tensión, luchando por no denotar enfado o irritación. Le puse la palma de la mano en la frente para intentar disipar la tirantez de su piel.

Edward me abrazó de pronto y sus clavículas impactaron contra las mías. Solté el aire de golpe. Acomodé el mentón a la forma de sus hombros y apoyé la cabeza sobre la suya.

-Evelyn…

-¿Qué, ángel?

Los dedos de Edward treparon por mi espalda antes de que me contestara.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –me preguntó.

-Mejor que nunca –respondí.

Edward gruñó.

Me separé para mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú no te sientes bien? –le pregunté, preocupada.

Ladeó la cabeza y me miró con los ojos fríos, distantes.

-¿He hecho algo malo? –pregunté.

Su rostro se contorsionó en una mueca torturada y apretó los ojos. Unió sus labios a los míos, pero aquello fue demasiado duro y tenso como para considerarlo un beso.

-Te sigo queriendo –me dijo de pronto.

Sonreí.

-Yo también –contesté.

Me pasó la mano por la mejilla repetidamente, como si intentara limpiarme una mancha de la piel.

-Si quieres… estar sola… o… lo que quieras, lo haré –murmuró.

Enarqué una ceja, extrañada.

-¿Te digo lo que quiero? Quiero repetir lo de anoche, ahora mismo –pedí.

-Evelyn, yo… -me sorprendió que dudara.

Apartó los ojos un momento de mí y después volvió a mirarme.

-¿Qué te pasa, Edward?

-¿Te sientes bien así?

-Sí, pero aún podría sentirme mejor –susurré en su oído, y deslicé la mano por su pecho.

-Evelyn…

-¿Qué, Edward, qué? –pregunté comenzando a preocuparme, pues no entendía por qué se estaba comportando de aquel modo tan distante y frío. Me apoyé sobre los codos para incorporarme y apoyé la espalda en el cabezal de madera.

-¿Qué necesitas, Evelyn?

-¡A ti! –grité, al borde de la desesperación.

Edward se colocó a cuatro patas delante de mí y gateó hasta besarme. Me cubrió toda la cara a base de besos y buscó nerviosamente con las manos algo en mi cintura. Cacé su lengua entre mis labios y me escurrí hacia el colchón para quedarme bajo él.

Edward hincó los codos en el colchón acotando mi libertad de movimientos y dejó caer y caer la cadera hasta que se fusionó con la mía.

.

Me tapé con la sábana y me dirigí hacia el baño. La cabeza aún me daba vueltas y me sentía a punto de estallar. Había sido distinto. Edward había estado conmigo en cuerpo pero su mente… se había mantenido alejada de mí. Cada beso, cada caricia y cada movimiento habían sido instintivos, pero no pasionales. Habían intentado complacerme, ése había sido su único y enfermizo objetivo. Edward sólo había estado preocupado por mí, como si temiera hacerme daño o herir mis sentimientos.

Me planté frente al espejo, busqué un peine en los múltiples cajones blancos y cuando lo encontré comencé a pasármelo por el pelo. Lo tenía completamente enmarañado. Cuando por fin las púas del peine pasaron por cada mechón libremente, sin encontrar ni un solo nudo, lo volví a guardar y me miré al espejo. Estaba palidísima, como siempre. Sostenía con una mano la sábana sobre mi pecho y el pelo me caía rojísimo sobre los hombros. Me topé con mis propios ojos y di un salto hacia atrás, sorprendida por su intenso color rojo. No sólo no se había atenuado con la sangre animal, sino que ahora estaban más encendidos que antes. Recogí de la pila los cuatro anillos que había dejado en la última ducha y volví con ellos al dormitorio. Los dejé en el cajón de mi mesita de noche con sumo cuidado y me senté en la cama junto a Edward. Él tenía la espalda tensa y los hombros hinchados. Apretaba el borde del colchón con los dedos, en los cuales se le marcaban los nudillos como si se le fueran a romper de un momento a otro. Fuera lo que fuera por lo que estuviera molesto, tenía que ayudarle a sentirse mejor, a volver a ser el Edward de la noche anterior. Repté sobre el colchón y me coloqué a su espalda. Le di un beso suave entre los dos omóplatos y Edward se estremeció, como si le hubiera pillado por sorpresa. Me miró por encima del hombro y pude ver un fuerte poso de tristeza y angustia en el fondo de sus pupilas.

-¿Qué te pasa, Edward? Por favor, dímelo… -supliqué.

Aquello no era normal. Le pasaba algo y yo tenía que saberlo.

Me indicó que me pusiera a su lado palmeando el colchón y así lo hice. Me encogí sobre mí misma y me quedé mirándolo, a la expectativa.

-Evelyn…

-¿Sí? –contesté rápidamente.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-¿Yo? Ahora mismo un poco mal.

-¿Un poco?

-Estás… extraño, distante –me expliqué-. No te veo feliz.

Edward bajó los párpados ocultándome la expresión de sus pupilas. Tras un minuto de reflexión, volvió a mirarme y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos.

-Supongo que es tu manera de aceptarlo –musitó-. Y me parece bien. Si así puedes superarlo, me parece bien –dijo.

-¿Superar el qué? –pregunté, confusa.

-El… No, ya veo, no quieres hablar de ello. Está bien. Haré lo que quieras para que te sientas bien.

-¿Superar el qué? –repetí.

Edward movió el labio inferior con desagrado.

-¿Ahora quieres hablar de ello? –me preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros.

-No sé, cuando me entere de qué estamos hablando, a lo mejor sí –respondí sarcásticamente.

Edward se calló y se quedó en silencio, escuchando. Como estábamos a solas y no se oía ni sonido del viento, deduje que estaba escuchándome a mí. Esperé pacientemente hasta que hubo escuchado lo necesario.

-Evelyn… -empezó a negar con la cabeza.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué?

-El… -Edward tomó aire-. El hombre… el hombre al que… El béisbol –dijo.

-¿Béis…bol? –pregunté con una sonrisa idiotizada.

¿Qué tenía que ver el béisbol en ese moment…?

Me quedé en blanco durante un segundo y me clavé las uñas en el pecho, buscando unos latidos inexistentes. La respiración se me disparó y empecé a convulsionarme como si tuviera arcadas.

-¡Evelyn! ¿Estás bien? –me preguntó Edward.

Comenzó a pasarme la mano por la espalda para intentar darme apoyo, pero yo no estaba allí. Mi mente volaba lejos, muy lejos, más allá de la montaña, a través del campo donde habíamos jugado al béisbol, más allá del bosque, del río, del…

Me levanté violentamente de la cama arrastrando conmigo las sábanas y aporreé los escalones de la escalera en mi carrera hacia la cocina. Encontré el cubo de basura debajo de la encimera. Sólo había ropa. Lo primero que saqué fueron los pantalones de Edward, manchados de barro y aún húmedos. Los tiré al suelo y seguí rebuscando. También estaba allí mi ropa: el pantalón negro y el suéter blanco… ensangrentados. No, ensangrentados, no. Bañados en sangre.

Perdí fuerza en las piernas y las rodillas se me doblaron, y caí de espaldas sobre el suelo de la cocina. Edward ya estaba allí para pasarme los brazos bajo las axilas e impedir mi caída. Me sostuvo contra su pecho y me cogió en brazos, y lentamente, me llevó al piso de arriba, alejándome de esa ropa sucia, que demostraba que…

Había matado a alguien. No había sido un sueño. Ahora era todo una pesadilla.

Algo se rompió en mi interior, algo importante y vital. Me aferré el vientre como si me lo acabase de atravesar una lanza.

Edward me dejó sobre la cama temblando, helada, vacía.

-Estoy aquí… -susurró, y tocó mi frente con sus labios ardientes.

Yo me estaba cristalizando por dentro. Me moría de frío y de soledad. Y no había lágrimas para desahogarme, no podía exteriorizar mi dolor.

-Evelyn, tranquila –dijo en mi oído con relajación.

-Quiero vomitar –dije, y me levanté de la cama como impulsada por un muelle, pero Edward me cortó el paso.

-Quédate aquí, por favor –me dijo.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡NO! ¡Tengo que vomitar, Edward! ¡Tengo que vomitarlo todo, todo! ¡Esto no puede estar dentro de mí!

Me lancé contra la salida pero el cuerpo de mi marido se interpuso en mi camino y me estrellé contra su pecho con tanta fuerza que nos hicimos daño los dos.

-¡Edward, apártate! ¡Tengo que vomitar!

-No hay nada que vomitar, Evelyn, ya no. No va a servir de nada.

Me cogió por las muñecas y me hizo retroceder hacia la cama. Me debatí entre hacerle verdadero daño para lograr mi propósito de alcanzar la taza del retrete u obedecerle.

-¡Te morderé, Edward, te morderé! –lo amenacé-. ¡Por favor! ¡Déjame sacar esto de mí!

-¡No puedes sacarlo, ya no! ¡Es tarde! –intentó hacerme entrar en razón.

Pero yo no podía aceptar esa atrocidad. Tenía que expulsar de mí la sangre que le había arrebatado a aquel hombre.

Traté de alcanzar la puerta, pero Edward no cejó en su empeño de impedirme salir de la habitación, así que cuando me aferró por la cintura para llevarme a la fuerza a la cama, me revolví como una culebra y lo mordí en el antebrazo. Edward contuvo un rugido de fastidio y siguió arrastrándome hacia atrás.

-¡Déjame ya!

Sacudí las piernas en el aire y le hice perder el equilibrio, momento que aproveché para salir corriendo hacia el baño. Golpeé el marco de la puerta con mi violenta entrada y me lancé de rodillas contra la taza del retrete. Intenté vomitar, pero como no lo conseguí en un principio sin ayuda, me metí los dedos hasta la garganta y me convulsioné. No sentía arcadas como un humano, pero podían catalogarse como algo parecido.

No podía vomitar. En mi estómago no había nada. Me negué a creer que esa sangre se hubiese convertido en parte de mi cuerpo, pero por mucho que lo intenté, por muchos puñetazos que me aticé en el abdomen, de allí no salió nada.

Rendida, me tumbé en el suelo del baño y me acurruqué. Quería morirme, y quería que sucediera rápido.

-Nunca –murmuró Edward de pronto, y me cogió en brazos para devolverme a la cama.

Quise morderle, arañarle y pegarle, pero ya no tenía fuerzas. Sabía que no me merecía estar en sus brazos, pero para zafarme de él habría tenido que luchar, y estaba agotada.

El colchón se hundió levemente bajo mi peso. Me rodeé las rodillas con los brazos y me las pegué al pecho. Edward me tapó con una sábana y se abrazó a mi cuerpo petrificado.

Deseaba desaparecer del mundo, no haber existido nunca. Me sentía sucia, asesina, indecente, indigna de todo lo que la vida me había dado. Me lo había dado todo y yo a cambio había matado a alguien. Me merecía la muerte, pero resultaba irónico que la única persona que podría haber cumplido mis deseos y acabar con mi existencia, fuese la que más me quería en el mundo.

Eché de menos mis lágrimas, mi corazón palpitando indefenso y herido, mi respiración agitada y débil, mi piel caliente, a punto de derretirse por el dolor.  
Y sobretodo, eché de menos las manos de mi madre en torno a mi frente, y sus palabras de ánimo, por pocas que hubiesen sido, por escasas que hubiesen resultado, resonando en mis tímpanos y prometiéndome que todo iría bien.

¿Pero cómo iban a ir las cosas bien si estaba sola, si quería alejarme de Edward? ¿Cómo?

Los brazos del vampiro apretaron mi cuerpo con más fuerza. Supe que quería decirme que estaba allí, que no se iría, y que no me dejaría alejarme de él, nunca.

Fue la solución más infantil, cobarde e irresponsable que se me pudo haber ocurrido, pero si no podía morir, el estado más cercano a la muerte que podía alcanzar era la inconsciencia. Y precisamente yo era el único vampiro que podía hacer eso. Y dormiría para siempre. Cerraría los ojos y no me despertaría jamás, me sumiría en las sombras hasta el fin del mundo.

Edward leyó mis pensamientos y me sacudió violentamente, enfadado.

-No, ni se te ocurra. No juegues, Evelyn, no juegues con eso –me advirtió.

Yo no sabía si podría dormir para siempre a voluntad, pero ¿qué costaba intentarlo? Quizás podría ser la versión moderna y torturada de La Bella Durmiente. Pero no habría final feliz, no habría nadie dispuesto a despertarme y a sacarme de las tinieblas.

-¡Evelyn! ¡No… te… duermas…!

Su voz llegó a mis oídos desde muy lejos, como si me hubiera caído al fondo de un pozo. Y caí y caí y caí hasta que me quedé dormida.

.

.

Un yunque aterrizó sobre mi cara. Abrí los ojos aterrorizada y sólo vi la mano de Edward abriéndose.

Sus pupilas se clavaban como alfileres en mis ojos. Nunca me había mirado así antes. Me odiaba. Me estaba fulminando con la mirada y deseaba verme muerta, eso decían sus ojos.

Aún estaba en mi habitación, en la cama. ¿Había pasado un segundo? ¿Una hora? ¿Un día? ¿Cien años?

Imposible saberlo. Éramos vampiros y nunca cambiaríamos. Edward tendría el mismo aspecto hoy que el Día del Juicio Final.

Pero más importante que la repugnancia que sentía por mi propia existencia y la duda sobre el tiempo transcurrido, había otra pregunta. ¿Por qué me odiaba Edward? ¿Por qué me miraba así? Era odio, odio puro, inequívocamente.

-Te odio –dijo con su voz de terciopelo- porque me has hecho creer que te perdería para siempre. Nunca creí que pudieras ser tan cruel y tan egoísta –escupió las palabras.

Tomé aire y asentí.

Sí, era cruel y egoísta. Eran dos requisitos indispensables para cometer un asesinato.

-No –dijo-. Eres más que eso. Eres una mentirosa. Siempre dijiste que me querías por encima de todo.

-Y es verdad –sollocé.

-No, no lo es. Te amas más a ti misma que a mí. Prefieres castigarte por algo de lo que no tienes la culpa antes que escucharme y permanecer a mi lado. Cada maldito segundo que has pasado dormida me has torturado con la posibilidad de no volver a verte despierta. Eres cruel, Evelyn Parker.

Evelyn Parker, no Evelyn Cullen. Eso dejaba bien claro lo que pensaba de mí.

Levanté la barbilla intentando mantener la dignidad.

-¿Qué día es? –pregunté.

-No, tranquila. No has conseguido escapar de tu realidad. Sólo has pasado unos pocos minutos inconsciente –contestó.

-¿Minutos? –me ahogué.

-Sí, por mucho que te duela, por mucha rabia que te dé no haber conseguido escaparte del mundo, sólo has pasado trece malditos minutos, inconsciente. Y no sabes el daño que me has hecho. Eras la única persona que creí que jamás me dañaría, y aquí estás –abrió los brazos teatralmente-. Intentando huir de tu vida y de tus errores.

-He matado, Edward.

-Yo también, y no intenté desaparecer. Lo que has tratado de hacer ha sido parecido a un suicidio.

-¿Crees que alguien como yo se merece vivir?

-¿Me lo merezco yo, Evelyn? Contesta. ¿Merezco vivir?

-Sí, tú sí.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tú no eres como yo. Tú… no habrías… matado a nadie.

-¡He matado, Evelyn! ¡Entiéndelo de una vez! ¡He matado! ¡Y si piensas que merezco vivir y que merezco ser amado, tú también lo mereces! –exclamó. Cayó de repente en un profundo silencio.

-Edward… -extendí mi mano hacia él, pero no reaccionó-. Edward, yo…

Por muy convencida que hubiese estado de que no era digna de estar con él, me partía el alma pensar que ya no me quería.

Alzó la cabeza y me lanzó una mirada furibunda.

-Te quiero más que a nadie –juró-. Más que a mi vida, y eso nunca cambiará. ¿Ves? ¿Lo ves? –empezó a reírse-. Si podemos sacar algo bueno de todo esto es lo siguiente… Te acabo de demostrar que yo siempre tuve razón. Te quiero más de lo que tú me quieres a mí.

-Edward, yo…

-¿Qué? –preguntó secamente.

El tono de su voz me dolió. Por encima del asco que me producía yo misma, podía sentir dolor, más dolor.

-Yo… -tartamudeé-. Te quiero.

-Ya lo sé, Evelyn.

Alcé las cejas, ilusionada.

-¿Me sigues queriendo tú a mí? –pregunté, y crucé los dedos.

-Sí.

Suspiré, liberada de una gran presión en el pecho. Era egoísta, Edward tenía razón: aunque no me merecía que me quisiera, deseaba que así fuera.

-Pero me has decepcionado –añadió-. Has hecho lo que nunca nadie… Evelyn, prométeme una cosa.

-Lo que quieras –gemí.

-Nunca te irás de mi lado.

-Prometido.

-Nunca dudarás de mi fidelidad.

-Prometido.

-Siempre te querré, Evelyn, aunque aniquiles a la humanidad entera. Eres mi Dulce Evelyn y eso no cambiará nunca.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento tanto… no sabes lo culpable que me siento… -intenté llorar, pero no tenía lágrimas.

-Sí lo sé. Escucho todos y cada uno de tus pensamientos, y sé que ahora mismo estás rota por dentro. Te entiendo. Es normal. Estás decepcionada contigo misma, pero no te culpes más, por favor. Fue mi culpa. Todo fue culpa mía. Déjame explicártelo.

-No quiero que me expliques nada. Quiero que me pegues.

-Ya te he pegado –respondió.

-¿Qué?

-Para despertarte…

-Me has pegado… -musité.

-Y tú has intentado desaparecer –me acusó.

-Ha sido un ataque de pánico.

-Ha sido un ataque de inmadurez –me corrigió.

-Pero… ¿tú no te sentías culpable cuando matabas?

-Claro que sí, siempre. Pero no puedes arruinarte la vida por ello, y menos aún arruinársela a los que te quieren.

-¿Y qué hay de las personas que querían a ese hombre?

Edward negó con la cabeza y yo no pregunté nada más.

Ahora sí que me sentía un verdadero monstruo. No sólo había asesinado, sino que había hecho sufrir a Edward.

-Por favor, abrázame –supliqué, a sabiendas de que no me lo merecía.

Él se movió hasta mí, encontró su lugar entre mis piernas y comenzó a regar mi rostro con besos amargos y torturados. Aferré sus orejas y lo atraje hacia mí. Eché de menos el toque salado que habrían proporcionado las lágrimas al beso.

-Te he dicho que me abraces –susurré, intentando ablandar la situación.

-Cállate, egoísta –gruñó sin dejar de besarme.

Poco a poco fui sintiéndome mejor, a pasos diminutos, de hormiga coja. A pesar de que me odiaba profundamente, a pesar de que deseaba un grandísimo castigo, a pesar de que me merecía una paliza con un palo de golf y a pesar de que lo único que quería era borrar mi último y fatídico error, era imposible no encontrarse a gusto en brazos de Edward.

-¿De verdad creíste que te dejaría dormir para siempre? –me preguntó largo rato después, con la cabeza apoyada en mi estómago.

-Sólo quise desaparecer.

-Y te habrías abierto las venas si hubieras podido.

-No creo –admití-. No habría tenido el valor.

-Quiero creerte.

Masajeé sus sienes con las yemas de los dedos. Edward prácticamente ronroneaba en mi regazo.

-Ha sido un momento de angustia existencial –murmuré.

-¿Para quién? ¿Para la cobarde o para el abandonado?

-Para los dos, creo –refunfuñé.

Edward sopló sobre mis piernas, por lo que cerré los ojos y me mordí el labio. No me merecía ese tipo de sensaciones.

-Supongo que ya era hora de que me dieras un disgusto –dijo.

No le contesté, sino que seguí masajeándole las sienes durante un larguísimo silencio.

-¿Sabes lo que hacen los terapeutas para ayudar a las víctimas que han sufrido un trauma? –me preguntó.

-¿Les obligan a contarlo?

-Sí, exacto. Para relatar lo sucedido tienes que poner en orden las ideas antes de decirlas. Ayuda a poner las cosas en perspectiva. ¿Quieres que lo intentemos?

-¿Ayudaría?

-Yo creo que sí, Evelyn.

-Está bien –acepté.

Cuanto antes consiguiera superarlo, antes podría perdonarme a mí misma, o al menos dejaría de querer tirarme por un puente.

Cogí aire y empecé.

-Estábamos jugando al béisbol y te tocaba batear a ti. Mandaste la bola a tomar por… Muy lejos. Salí corriendo detrás de ella para cogerla, y… ni Rosalie ni Esme me siguieron.

-Les pedí que te dejasen lograrlo sola –dijo Edward.

-¿En serio? –medité unos segundos-. Eso explica bastantes cosas…

-Como por qué te quedaste desprotegida. Eso fue culpa mía… Sigue, Evelyn.

-Eché a correr y cogí la bola en el aire. Y llegué a un riachuelo y entonces lo olí –dije en voz baja-. Estaba endemoniadamente cerca, Edward. No sé qué hacía allí. No debería haber estado.

-Tienes razón. Jamás pensamos que alguien pudiera andar tan cerca. Era un explorador perdido. Estaba haciendo un documental y se perdió en la montaña. Ni él sabía dónde estaba.

-Lo olí… al principio no sabía qué era. Bueno, supongo que sí lo sabía pero no lograba identificarlo… No sé, Edward. Eché a correr hacia él. No podía detenerme. Escuché un grito…

-Ésa era Alice.

-¿Alice…? ¡Alice! ¡Me vio! –exclamé.

Edward asintió.

-¿Por qué no me detuvisteis en ese momento? ¿Por qué no corristeis hasta mí, si ya sabíais lo que iba a ocurrir? –pregunté.

Contestara lo que contestase seguiría siendo todo enteramente mi culpa, pero necesitaba saberlo.

-Evelyn… -comenzó Edward con voz vaga-. Yo nunca he sido un buen rastreador, no he destacado por esa habilidad. No sólo no soy bueno, sino que soy malísimo. Y eso, juntado al hecho de que cuando eras humana no podía olerte y por consiguiente ahora tampoco…

-¿Sigo careciendo de aroma?

-Es demasiado sutil como para captarlo en la distancia.

-¿Y mi mente? ¿Mis pensamientos? Dijiste que podías escucharme a muchísima distancia…

-Hay una gran diferencia entre la forma de un aroma y la de un pensamiento. Un rastro es una línea clarísima, dibujada sobre un mapa. Es como meter la nariz en los raíles de una atracción y dejarse arrastrar por el olor. Pero en cambio, un pensamiento no deja ese tipo de huella. Se expande en todas las direcciones como las ondas de un estanque al ser golpeada su superficie. No marca un objetivo tan claro como la esencia corporal de alguien, ya sea humano, vampiro o animal. Pero a pesar de todo ello intenté hacerlo, pero en ese momento no eras tú. Dejas de ser tú misma cuando entras en frenesí por la sangre. Dejo de oírte como es debido, y, además, estaba concentrándome en la mente de Alice para saber cómo era el lugar en el que te encontrabas. Fue una acumulación de factores lo que ocasionó el desastre.

-Yo lo fastidié todo, sólo yo, Edward.

-No, y lo digo muy en serio: eres una neófita, es natural, y la culpa, si es que hay culpa, no es tuya, sino mía por haberte dejado sola.

-No intentes hacerme sentir mejor.

-No lo intento. Es la pura verdad. Te prometí que cuidaría de ti y no lo hice. Punto final.

-No…

-Evelyn, mírame: no tienes la culpa de nada. Nadie se ha enfadado contigo. Nadie. Yo te sigo queriendo, como ya te prometí, y los demás están tristes por cómo puedas sentirte. Así que alegra esa cara. No nos hagas sentir peor. No te hundas más.

-No es fácil aceptar que has matado a alguien.

-Lo sé, créeme, lo sé –contestó con voz de ultratumba.

Suspiré largamente.

-Voy a llamar a Jasper para que venga –me informó Edward.

Se acercó a su mesilla de noche y sacó el móvil. Marcó un número apenas tocando las teclas y se lo puso en la oreja.

-¿Para qué? –susurré.

-Para que te sientas mejor ya.

-Como los sedantes y las drogas no funcionan con los vampiros, me mandas al manipulador emocional –sentencié.

-Qué lista es mi mujer –me sonrió Edward, y comenzó a prestarle atención al teléfono.

Intenté poner en orden mi mente. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era vestirme. No podía seguir arrastrándome por la casa sólo con la sábana, y menos si íbamos a tener visita. Si habían visto un vampiro enardecido, no quería regalarles también la imagen de un ama de casa con pelos de loca y en pelotas.

Me puse una sudadera que debía ser para Edward por el color, el tamaño y la forma, y unos pantalones blancos y ajustados. Me calcé unas zapatillas de color azul marino y de cordones blancos, a juego con la sudadera.

-¿Crees que Alice me aceptará así? –pregunté, y giré sobre mí misma para mostrar mi atuendo.

No me sentía con ánimo para vestirme con algo más elaborado.

-A mí me gustas más sin ropa, pero supongo que los demás preferirán verte vestida al principio –me dijo con una sonrisa torcida y encantadora.

No pude evitar sonreír. Edward era muy bueno. Me había hecho sonreír apenas unos minutos después de haber querido lanzarme por la ventana.

Se le opacó la mirada al escuchar ese pensamiento.

-Nunca más –prometí.

Asintió, satisfecho. Se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo y se acercó a mí. Me pasó un brazo por los hombros y me puso la otra mano en la cintura. Besó mi frente con dulzura y me fundí allí mismo. Nos quedamos así hasta que llamaron a la puerta y tuvimos que separarnos para abrir.

Alice y Jasper entraron un tanto cohibidos. La vampira de pelo moreno y corto miró primero a Edward, éste asintió, y entonces ella me dio un abrazo colosal para lo canija que era. Era ridículo recibir un abrazo de apoyo de un ser más pequeñito que tú y con un aspecto mucho más inofensivo que el tuyo. Pero aún así lo recibí encantada, y también agradecí que por el momento sólo hubiera dos visitantes. No tenía fuerzas para más.

-Hola, Evelyn –me saludó Jasper.

-Hola –contesté con un hilo de voz.

Él me rodeó con sus brazos de piedra y enterró la cabeza en mi cuello. Me quedé patidifusa unos segundos, y después empecé a sentir oleadas de tranquilidad y bienestar, casi equiparables al placer que sentía cuando despertaba junto a Edward después de una larga noche…

Pegué mi pecho al de Jasper. Desprendía calor por cada poro, o al menos yo tenía esa sensación. Me arrebujé en sus brazos buscando un contacto más directo. Era una fuente de bienestar increíble. Me cogió en brazos y me llevó hasta el sofá del salón. Me dejó en su regazo y me puso una mano en el pecho. Edward y Alice se sentaron en las butacas adyacentes. Cerré los ojos para sentir la piel de Jasper. Creo que el contacto directo no era estrictamente necesario, pero desde luego ayudaba mucho a sentirse arropada.

Funcionó. Creó una burbuja para mí y todo el dolor de mi estómago desapareció. Era una sensación artificial, falsa, pero era demasiado cobarde como para renunciar a ella.

-¿Puede Jasper quedarse a dormir? –pregunté al cabo de una hora de silencio entre el vampiro rubio y yo.

-Creo que Edward sabrá consolarte mejor que yo –contestó Jasper con una sonrisa.

-Eres genial, esto es… -pegué la cara a sus pectorales-. Genial.

-Cuánto vocabulario –siguió bromeando.

-Archiultramegasúperestupendo –contesté.

Edward bufó desde la esquina. Alice y él habían estado hablando y leyendo libros. Lo miré extrañada, pero ya no había nada raro en su expresión. Volví a hundir la cabeza en el pecho de Jasper.

Pasé las horas dentro de mi burbuja hasta que la luna tomó el cielo y unas manos ajenas me agarraron por los hombros. Levanté la cabeza y extendí las manos hacia Jasper para volver a su regazo. No quería renunciar todavía a la burbuja.

-No es bueno abusar –dijo Edward-. Además, a Jasper le supone un pequeño esfuerzo, y mantener esto durante más horas…

-Sí, sí, lo entiendo –contesté-. Tienen su vida. Lo siento, Alice, Jasper –me disculpé.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? –me pidió ella.

-Claro –contesté, sorprendida.

Fuimos hasta la cocina para hablar a solas, aunque la privacidad en realidad era algo imposible de conseguir en una casa llena de vampiros con un oído tan agudo. Alice me puso la mano en el hombro y bajó sus redondos ojos dorados.

-Escúchame, Evelyn. Siento mucho lo que ha pasado. Es algo que a todos nos gustaría haber podido evitar, pero no ha sido posible, en parte por mi culpa. Yo te vi, pero demasiado tarde. Tal vez si hubiese estado más atenta habría podido preverlo. Con esto quiero decirte que no te mortifiques, no vale la pena. Lo hecho, hecho está y no tiene solución. Concentra todas tus fuerzas en intentar que no vuelva a repetirse, o en mejorar tu autocontrol, pero no en autodestruirte por dentro. Todos hemos pasado por esto, y sabemos que es difícil y que no es culpa tuya. También he visto lo que le has hecho a Edward intentando dormirte para escapar de tus problemas, y déjame decirte que no me ha gustado una pizca. Pero aún así, te entiendo, y tienes que prometerme que aceptarás el hecho de que, por muy duro e injusto que sea, esto puede volver a suceder.

-Lo intentaré –respondí.

-Gracias, y ahora, por favor, cuida de Edward. Hemos estado hablando y está dolido contigo.

-¿Te ha pedido que me lo digas? –pregunté.

-No –contestó con una sonrisa-. Claro que no. A Edward le gusta sentirse torturado porque jamás será feliz consigo mismo, pero no le gusta que tú sepas eso.

-Vale, intentaré portarme bien, por él.

-No lo intentes: hazlo.

Asentí firmemente y dejé que ella y Jasper se marcharan. Cerré los puños con fuerza y respiré hondo. Solté el aire lentamente por la nariz y me senté en la encimera de la cocina para relajarme. Escuchar a Alice me había ayudado porque me había dicho prácticamente lo mismo que Edward pero sin ser él, lo que significaba que mi marido no estaba ciego de amor y era lo suficientemente maduro y objetivo como para portarse conmigo de forma racional. No estaba intentando protegerme de mí misma y del exterior. Decía la verdad, a secas.

Entró en la cocina con paso lento y los ojos brillantes y apagados al mismo tiempo. Se puso delante de mí y los huesos de su cadera chocaron contra mis rodillas. Me puso las manos sobre los muslos y bajó un poco la cabeza para mirarme directamente a los ojos, conectando nuestras pupilas.

-No repetirás esto nunca más. Aunque mates a cien personas mañana o a un millón la semana que viene. No vuelvas a hacerlo –dijo.

A pesar de que habló con voz dura y grave, imponente, supe que algo en su interior temblaba todavía, una pieza sin encajar, aún moviéndose después del espectáculo que había montado.

Bajé la barbilla un poco para asentir y después me quedé en silencio mirando sus manos, que aún descansaban sobre mis piernas. Retorcí mis dedos entre los suyos y me incliné hacia delante hasta que toqué su pecho con la frente.

-¿Qué hora es? –pregunté en un murmullo.

-Las once y cincuenta y dos minutos de la noche. En seis minutos será domingo.

-Oh… hoy hace dos semanas que me convertí en vampiro. Vaya forma de celebrar mi _cumpleaños_.

Edward no me dijo nada, sino que me abrió las rodillas para cogerme en brazos. Me llevó como si fuera una mochila que llevase colgada por delante del pecho. Anudé las piernas alrededor de su cintura y dejé que me llevara hasta la cama. Allí, no le permití soltarme, así que tuvo que dejarse caer de espaldas sobre el colchón, que retumbó con fuerza acompañado por una ristra de quejidos metálicos de los muelles.

-Tendremos que decirle a Esme que hay que cambiar el somier –dije-. Los muelles chillan más que gatos en una matanza.

Ni tenía ganas de pasar la noche durmiendo, ni Edward me iba a dejar hacerlo, así que me dediqué a poner en orden mis ideas hasta el amanecer. Él, por su parte, también pareció sumirse en sus pensamientos, aunque los continuos roces de sus dedos en mi espalda, bajo la sudadera que llevaba puesta, me ayudaron a no olvidar que él seguía allí conmigo.

.

En cuanto el sol salió más allá de la línea de cumbres que se divisaba desde la ventana de nuestro dormitorio, Edward me hizo salir de la cama a rastras. Insistió una y otra vez en que no iba a dejarme remolonear más allá del tiempo estrictamente considerado de descanso. Dijo que tenía que mantener la mente ocupada, así que me llevó a una de las habitaciones llenas de trastos del segundo piso para que la arreglásemos un poco. Nos metimos en la más grande de todas, cuyas paredes rebosaban libros, y en el centro, sobre la madera, había un piano. Edward me dijo que lo iba a llevar al piso de abajo, a la habitación auxiliar del comedor. Lo cogió con suma facilidad por los bordes y lo llevó escaleras abajo con cuidado para no rascar el barniz que cubría el mueble. Atravesó el pasillo del recibidor y entró por la puerta que daba a las escaleras. Dejó el piano en el centro y presionó una tecla. La habitación se llenó súbitamente de un gran "Do" hasta que desapareció la reverberación de las paredes.

-¿Sabes tocar alguna canción? –le pregunté.

Edward alzó las cejas y soltó una risita entre dientes.

-Sé tocar el piano bastante bien.

-¿En serio? Toca algo para mí, por favor.

-¿Alguna canción en concreto? –preguntó.

-No. Algo tuyo. Toca sin más.

-Como guste.

Empezó a presionar las blancas teclas sin orden ni concierto aparente. Sus dedos pálidos se confundían con las níveas piezas del piano, que parecían moverse solas. A cada segundo fue añadiendo más y más notas, y lo que había comenzado como una simple canción improvisada se convirtió en la música más impresionante que había escuchado jamás. Edward movía los dedos por el piano a toda velocidad, y sin embargo cada sonido, cada nota, era tan delicado y efímero que parecía que nunca acabara, y al instante era reemplazado por otro nuevo. Sin darme cuenta, acabé apoyando los codos en el piano y mirándole tocar, completamente embelesada.

De pronto se detuvo.

-¿Por qué paras? –gruñí.

-¿Aún quieres más? Llevo tres horas tocando.

-¿Tres horas? ¿Han pasado tres horas?

-Sí –contestó él con una sonrisa.

-No me lo puedo creer. ¡Tocas tan bien! Cuando te conocí pensé que tenías las manos perfectas, de pianista, y ahora veo que tenía toda la razón del mundo. ¿Hay algo que estás manos no puedan hacer? –me reí y me senté en su regazo.

Me pasó dos dedos por las mejillas, como si estuviera pintándome de india. Cogí su mano izquierda y palpé hasta encontrar la alianza. Le quedaba perfecta en su dedo anular. De repente se me ocurrió algo.

-¿Tienen inscripción por dentro? –pregunté.

-Sí.

-¿Qué pone?

-Míralo tú –me apremió.

Me quité mi alianza y miré su interior. Ponía: "_14 Feb Edward_". Le quité la suya y leí la inscripción: "_14 Feb Evelyn_".

-No tienen puesto el año –observé.

-¿Para qué? Dentro de poco habrán pasado tantos siglos que sólo importará el día. Perderás la noción del tiempo poco a poco –contestó.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta ante la palabra "siglos". Eso era mucho tiempo.

-La eternidad es mucho más –dijo Edward.

Le lancé una mirada rápida y sonreí a medias. Le puse de nuevo la alianza y volvía deslizar en mi dedo anular la mía. Coloqué las manos a ambos lados de su cara. Acerqué los labios lentamente hacia su boca, sintiendo su aliento liviano alrededor del cuello. Me detuve a un centímetro y esperé a que fuera él quien completara el beso. Hundió sus labios de piedra en los míos y al instante comenzaron los fuegos artificiales en mi pecho. Movió una mano lentamente por mi espalda con un deslizamiento tórrido que me hizo jadear. Y nos caímos de espaldas al suelo.

**PARTE 3**

Me quedé pensando, tumbada al lado de Edward sobre el suelo de madera. La casa parecía respirar con nosotros conforme se hacía de día. Al principio mi mente estaba en blanco, como el techo que tenía delante de los ojos, pero después fue llenándose de líneas de pensamiento que parecían grietas, que turbaban mi tranquilidad.

Él había dicho siempre que me quería más de lo que yo le quería a él, y nunca le habría creído. Era algo inconcebible, y no sólo porque los hechos así parecían demostrarlo –era él quién una vez me había abandonado- sino también porque no podía imaginar un sentimiento más intenso que el que yo sentía hacia él. Pensaba a cada minuto en su rostro de facciones perfectas, en su risa, en su voz, en sus palabras, en sus movimientos gráciles y varoniles, en su mente brillante, en la inteligencia que brillaba tras sus dos pupilas negras… Si veía una hoja blanca, pensaba en Edward, si escuchaba un sonido agradable, pensaba en él también. Giraba a su alrededor como las ondas de un estanque. ¿Era posible que alguien albergara un amor más grande que el mío? ¿Podía alguien estar más tremendamente enamorado que yo?

Así lo había dicho él siempre, y de pronto, así lo parecía también.

Lo primero que pensé fue que Edward debía tener un corazón de dimensiones gigantescas, más grande que un campo de fútbol, y que el mío debía de limitarse a la portería. A continuación, pensé que no existía nadie más afortunado que yo, y tampoco más ignorante o egoísta. Había pensado en desterrarme del mundo para dejar de sentir _mi_ dolor, sin importarme el que pudiera causarle a él. Siempre había sabido que no le merecía, pero esa insoportable realidad parecía cobrar ahora una dimensión plausible, demostrable, dolorosa.

Levanté la espalda del suelo lentamente, como si despegase una tirita, me puse de pie, recogí nuestra ropa hecha trizas y subí en completo silencio al dormitorio. Me puse uno de los conjuntos de lencería que encontré, y sobre éste, una de las camisetas de Edward, en la que habrían cabido tres personas como yo a lo ancho. Mi marido no era tan gigantesco como Emmett, por ejemplo, pero tenía una espalda que ya quisieran muchos nadadores profesionales. Mientras bajaba las escaleras, de nuevo hacia el salón y retorciendo la tela de la camiseta entre mis dedos, me crucé con Edward, que también subía a ponerse algo de ropa. Por si teníamos visita, supongo. Me quedé parada, con un pie en un escalón y el otro en el siguiente, admirando el dulce movimiento del pálido cuerpo de Edward visto desde atrás, recortado contra la luz matutina que entraba por la ventana del dormitorio y llenaba el segundo piso de un halo frío e invernal. El contorno de sus hombros, y su espalda, y sus brazos balanceándose despreocupadamente por el pasillo.

_Ay…_

Me obligué a mí misma a tomar asiento en el sillón del sofá. Eché de menos la presencia de Jasper, que tanto me había reconfortado. Era mejor que las drogas. Deseé su regreso con ansia, y me imaginé a mí misma abriendo los brazos para recibirle de nuevo en el sofá, como un nuevo cargamento de drogas para una persona con el síndrome de abstinencia.

Edward llegó hasta mi lado con unos vaqueros desgastados y un polo negro que le habría hecho ganar cualquier concurso de belleza masculino. Alice tenía muy buen gusto para la ropa, tanto de hombre como de mujer, de eso no cabía la menor duda.

Escudriñé los ojos terracota de Edward mientras me preguntaba cuándo demonios podría volver a verlos en su color original. Echaba tanto de menos el dorado… Mientras lo observaba obnubilada con un brazo doblado sobre el respaldo del sofá y las rodillas recogidas con el otro, me di cuenta de que había una fina máscara de frialdad en su cara. Estudié sus facciones. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, y éstos le debían de estar atormentando. Parecía tan ensimismado que dudé que estuviera escuchando toda aquella reflexión en mi mente.

Deslicé una mano y apreté su rodilla. Me miró al instante, como arrancado de una meditación profunda.

-¿En qué estabas pensando? –pregunté.

Comencé a pasear los dedos arriba y abajo por su pierna más cercana, desde la rodilla hasta la cadera. Detuvo mi mano y la estiró para pegársela al pecho. Sus pulmones temblaron gravemente cuando cogió aire.

-En nosotros, en lo que avanzamos en nuestra relación. A pasos agigantados, Evelyn. Apenas nos conocemos desde el verano pasado y no llevamos ni tres meses enteros de relación, pues los cinco meses de interludio no cuentan. He visto nacer, evolucionar y morir decenas de relaciones a mi paso por este mundo, y te puedo asegurar que hay muy pocas parejas que hayan experimentado juntos tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo.

-Siempre hemos ido muy rápido. Con los flechazos sucede eso –contesté.

-Bueno, en tu caso fue un flechazo. Te deslumbré –dijo con orgullo.

-Y no sabes de qué manera.

-Sí que lo sé. Ya te escuchaba aquel primer día en el restaurante. Aún recuerdo lo nerviosa que te pusiste cuando pensaste que yo no era real, que era una alucinación tuya, porque ¡yo no podía ser tan perfecto! –imitó a la perfección mi voz; y yo, de haber podido sonrojarme, lo habría hecho sin lugar a dudas. Se rió entre dientes para sí mismo, meditabundo, y después continuó-: Ese día… fue especial. Aquella noche ya la pasé pensando en ti.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tus pensamientos me taladraban, y digamos que aún me pitaban los oídos –sonrió-. Pero en realidad… -miró a mi alrededor, como si una mosca revoloteara alrededor de mi cabeza-. Tenías una especie de aureola, como si fueses un ángel. Eras una buena persona. Jamás lo vi tan claro ni tan rápido.

-Y ahora te he decepcionado –susurré.

-No. Todos cometemos errores. Aún eres tan humana… ¿Pero qué estaba diciendo? Ah, sí. El flechazo. Para ti fue un flechazo, pero para mí, no. Me enamoré de ti lentamente. Fue un amor mucho más maduro. Si tú no me hubieses vuelto a ver, habrías seguido pensando en mí igualmente, enamorada platónicamente de un recuerdo mío durante el resto de tus días –sentenció, y supe que tenía razón-. Pero yo no. Los vampiros no tenemos esa capacidad para segregar hormonas a toda velocidad. Nuestro cerebro no nos droga, no nos enamoramos tan rápida y enfermizamente como vosotros. Es un proceso más lento… y más seguro. Créeme: las niñas, las adolescentes, son capaces de dar la vida por el objeto de sus deseos y a la semana siguiente ni siquiera acordarse de él. Todo ese _amor _o adoración que sentían y que creían tan real se desvanece como si jamás hubiera existido. Bien: eso no nos puede pasar a nosotros. No envejecemos, todo es lento, pausado.

-Y por eso necesitaste cinco meses enteros para asegurarte de que me querías –dije en voz baja.

-Sí, y creo que valió la pena, ¿no? Sé que lo pasaste mal, y que nunca podré compensarte por el modo en el que nos despedimos en Forks… -disminuyó el volumen de su voz al ver el súbito temblor de mi cuerpo, provocado por el recuerdo de aquel fatídico día-. Pero ahora estamos todos felices –dijo con voz jovial-. Juntos y felices, a pesar de tus arranques de locura –bromeó.

-Y… ¿ella? –inquirí.

-¿Ella? –Edward parecía perplejo.

-Bella –contesté con dificultad-. Ella. ¿Cómo está?

-Supongo que bien –respondió rápidamente.

-¿No lo sabes con certeza? –pregunté.

-No. ¿Debería?

-No lo sé. La quisiste mucho. No tendemos a olvidar a las personas que amamos.

-No, no la olvidaré jamás. Igual que tú nunca podrás olvidar a tus padres, a Julia o a Gabriel. Ella fue parte de mi vida, y casi todo lo que soy ahora, Evelyn, es gracias a ella. Yo era distinto antes de conocerla. Puede que no te hubieras enamorado de mí.

-Pero seguías estando igual de bueno, ¿no? –pregunté riéndome para restarle importancia a la conversación. Edward asintió-. Me habría enamorado igual –me encogí de hombros.

-Sólo me quieres por mi cuerpo –sospechó.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí? –puse cara de pena y saqué el labio inferior-. ¡También te quiero por tu dinero!

Edward me sonrió con paciencia. Cada vez que yo bromeaba infantilmente y él me observaba con esa calma y esa condescendencia, me sentía como una nieta en las rodillas de su abuelo. Anhelé que él no hubiese captado ese pensamiento.

-Claro que te parezco un abuelo –dijo, destruyendo mis esperanzas-. Tengo más de un siglo de vida. Soy un _perversor_ de menores –dijo de pronto y alzó las cejas; se acababa de dar cuenta.

-Habrá que llevarte a comisaría –murmuré-. ¿Traigo las esposas? –dije, y fingí ponerme un gorro de policía.

-Sabiendo cómo es Alice, seguro que ha puesto juguetes de ese tipo debajo de la cama –Edward estalló en una carcajada.

-¿Subo a comprobarlo? –me ofrecí.

-No, no te vayas. Quédate conmigo –se adelantó un poco para detenerme en caso de que realmente hubiese querido levantarme.

-Hablando de Alice… ¿de qué hablabais ayer? –pregunté.

-No te enteraste, ¿no? –preguntó con un deje sarcástico.

-No mucho. Estaba concentrada con Jasper –se me iluminó la cara al recordar la burbuja y todo el placer que había en ella.

-Ah, sí, Jasper es magnífico –comentó con mordacidad.

-Lo es. ¿Por qué estás utilizando ese tono para referirte a tu hermano?

-Por nada –se calmó.

-No, no. Ahora me lo dices. ¿Por qué? –insistí.

-Porque… -me sostuvo la mirada, evaluando si podía hacerse el loco y desentenderse del tema o si por el contrario no se iba a escapar de mis preguntas. Intensifiqué la mirada y cedió-. Porque estaba celoso de él. Aún lo estoy –contestó.

Solté una carcajada monumental, que sacudió las cortinas del salón. Era lo más ridículo que había escuchado en mucho tiempo. Eso irritó a Edward aún más.

-¿Estás celoso de tu propio hermano? ¡Por favor! ¡No somos los protagonistas de una telenovela! –exclamé, y me llevé las manos a la cabeza.

-Puede, pero él te hace sentir cosas de las que yo ni siquiera soy capaz. Para él tus sentimientos también son muy intensos, los percibe mejor que los de Alice, incluso. Es lo mismo que me pasa a mí con tus pensamientos. Sabe perfectamente cómo hacerte sentir bien, y lo hace sin el más mínimo esfuerzo. Me habría gustado ser capaz de hacerte feliz como él.

-Pero Edward, él no me hace feliz. Él crea una especie de mundo paralelo y artificial, y en cuanto se va, ese mundo se desmorona y desaparece. Sólo soy feliz de verdad cuando estás tú.

Meditó unos segundos sobre mis palabras. Sus labios seguían tensos, y la mandíbula, encajada.

-Edward… olvídalo ya.

-Lo intentaré.

-No lo intentes: hazlo –repliqué.

-Tendré que pedirle a Alice que te dé más charlas. Te las tomas más en serio que las mías.

-Eso es porque ella no está perdidamente enamorada de mí, y todo lo que me dice lo dice desde fuera, objetivamente.

-Lo reconozco. A veces soy muy protector y te agobio.

-A mí no me agobias nunca. Agóbiame todo lo que quieras –dije, y me dejé caer de lado sobre sus piernas, cogí sus brazos y los puse en mis hombros.

Pasamos al menos media hora en silencio, respirando acompasadamente. Después de aquel rato, Edward alargó la mano para coger el mando de la televisión y puso las noticias. Pasó de un canal informativo a otro apenas escuchando los titulares.

-No hace falta que cambies de canal. Aunque no los vea por la televisión, sé que mis padres siguen buscándome. Deja un noticiario y vamos a verlo entero, por favor.

Edward sofocó un gruñido de disgusto y dejó el mando quieto. Vimos imágenes de terremotos, atentados, robos, asesinatos, accidentes de tráfico, disputas políticas y un sinfín de problemas. Y, justo al final, el presentador dio paso a un resumen de las últimas dos semanas, sobre la desaparición de la joven estadounidense Evelyn Parker. Di un respingo entre los brazos de Edward al escuchar mi nombre y casi se me salió el estómago por la boca cuando vi a un matrimonio joven con una niña rubia de ojos verdes en los brazos…

Cacé el mando antes de que Edward pudiera cambiar de canal.

"Vimos a una pareja muy parecida", aseguraba el padre. "Tenían un aspecto extraño. Ella parecía a punto de vomitar, y cuando nuestra Lucy se acercó a ella, la señaló con el dedo y nos dijo que se parecía a una princesa. Es cierto, sí, era una chica guapísima, pero al instante siguiente… Sufrió un ataque, una especie de ataque epiléptico y se abalanzó chillando sobre nuestra hija. Fue muy violento. Ni siquiera nos dio tiempo a recoger a Lucy del suelo. Ellos ya habían desaparecido y no los volvimos a ver. ¿El chico? Sí, el chico también encajaba con la descripción. Estoy casi seguro de que eran ellos. Ella era pelirroja, pálida, sí…" Tomó una foto mía que le enseñó el reportero y asintió. "No puedo asegurar al cien por cien que se trate de ella, pero era tan parecida… Estaba mucho más… madura. De él no hay fotos, ¿no? No. Da igual: encajaba con la descripción: alto, pálido, de pelo castaño claro. No, no me fijé mucho en los ojos. No nos dio tiempo, claro. Pero no eran dorados, no. Eran más oscuros."

-¿Ya has escuchado suficiente? –me preguntó Edward con voz cansina.

-No. Calla. Tenemos que saber lo que se cuece ahí fuera.

-No nos encontrarán. Alice lo habría visto.

-No eres el más indicado para confiar a ciegas en lo que Alice ve o deja de ver –repuse.

Edward lanzó los ojos al cielo y después volvió a mirarme.

Pero ya no había más entrevista. La cámara enfocó a la familia al completo un segundo más, permitiéndome ver las mejillas carnosas y sonrosadas de la niña rubia… Que seguía viva de puro milagro. Un milagro que tenía nombre y se llamaba Edward.

"Los padres no han tardado en comunicarse con esta familia, sobretodo porque los supuestos desaparecidos fueron avistados aquí, en el aeropuerto de Nueva York, es decir, que en caso de tratarse realmente de ellos dos, habrían vuelto de Francia, o quizás no habrían llegado a embarcar hacia Europa. Hasta el momento son los únicos testigos. Patrick y Anna Parker se han puesto en contacto con las cadenas de televisión a nivel nacional para encontrar a su hija, que lleva ya dos semanas desaparecida junto a su novio, de nombre Edward Cullen. Tom, te devuelvo la conexión."

Y apareció el rostro de mi madre en pantalla. De haber podido llorar, lo habría hecho. Estaba pálida, consumida, con unas ojeras profundas surcándole los ojos, y los labios resecos y agrietados. Se sostenía el vientre con nerviosismo. Una mano se posó en su hombro. La mano de mi padre.

No quise ver más. Apagué el televisor y me quedé en silencio con el mando en la mano. Lo lancé contra la pared para liberar mi rabia y gruñí para mis adentros. Mis padres sufrían por mi culpa. Daba igual que no hubiesen sido los padres más entregados y amorosos del mundo. Eran los míos y lo estaban pasando mal. No, mal no. Fatal. Tenía que hacer algo por ellos. No podía dejarles con la incertidumbre hasta el final de sus días. Creía que iba a ser capaz, y fuerte, pero no lo era. No podía dejarlos así.

-No podemos volver –dijo Edward-. Los pondrías en peligro.

-Ya… -dije ahogadamente-. Sé que los mataría si me acercara a ellos.

-No me refería a ti –repuso él-. Sino a los Vulturis.

-¿Los qué?

-Son la aristocracia de nuestro mundo, por así decirlo. No lo habrían aceptado.

-¿El qué? ¿Que una hija se reencuentre con sus padres?

-No –negó con la cabeza-. Que dos mortales conociesen la existencia de los vampiros. Debe ser un secreto.

-Cuando yo te conocí a ti, no lo era –argumenté-. ¿Entonces no estaba prohibido también?

-Sí.

-¿Entonces?

-Te habría protegido de todo –contestó Edward con tranquilidad-. No los mencioné porque no quería asustarte.

-Muy inteligente, y muy egoísta. Yo merecería haberlo sabido. ¿Qué son? ¿Una especie de mafia?

-Peor. Pero sí, son una familia muy antigua y poderosa. Y viven en Italia, así que… son como una mafia, sí.

-Fantástico. Los vampiros no podéis revelar vuestro secreto y me lo dices ahora –rezongué.

-Tú nunca quisiste saber más de lo necesario –repuso Edward.

-¡Ya! ¡Ya lo sé! Estoy nerviosa por mis padres. ¿No podemos hacer algo? Me parte el alma verlos así –señalé la pantalla negra del televisor.

-No pueden saber que los vampiros existen. No puedo proteger a tantas personas y al mismo tiempo cuidar de ti para que no los mates.

-No quiero volver a verlos, Edward. Sólo quiero que dejen de sufrir en la ignorancia…

-¿Me estás diciendo que quieres matarlos? –preguntó, con los ojos a punto de salírsele de las órbitas.

-¡No! ¡Quiero que dejen de preguntarse qué ha sido de mí! Quiero… mandarles una carta, por ejemplo.

-¿Una carta? ¿Firmada por quién? ¿Para decirles que has muerto?

-Si creyeran que he muerto, podrían seguir con su vida, sin preguntarse qué ha sido de mí. Sólo quiero que puedan aceptarlo y seguir adelante, Edward.

-Pero… ¿cómo quieres hacerlo? Si les mandamos una carta seguirían buscando a tu asesino, y buscarían tu cadáver…

-¡Hazme una foto con cara de muerta! ¡Finjamos un secuestro con resultado de muerte! –propuse a voz en grito.

-¿Te estás escuchando, Evelyn? Eso no tiene ningún sentido.

-Pero hay que hacer algo… Si se les apareciera una señal… -pensé unos segundos y de pronto bramé-: ¡Un ángel!

-¿Un ángel para qué?

-¡Tiene que aparecérseles un ángel! ¡Uno de vosotros! Parecéis ángeles, Edward, y con un poco de atrezzo nadie lo dudaría. Si alguno de vosotros fuese hasta ellos y les dijera, simulando una aparición, que he muerto…

-Estás muy loca –dijo Edward.

-¡Hablo en serio! ¿Por qué no?

-¿Tus padres son religiosos?

-No en extremo. No creen en milagros pero ahora mismo estarán tan desesperados que se aferrarán a cualquier cosa.

-No. No tiene sentido –repitió.

-¡Oh, venga! No perdemos nada por intentarlo.

-¿Y quieres que vaya a Nueva York a ponerme alitas de plumas y a aparecer en su habitación?

-Tú no puedes alejarte de mí –contesté, como si fuera una idea que me desgarrara.

-¿Quién, entonces?

-Rosalie y Jasper. Porque son rubios, y porque Rosalie es la criatura más angelical y perfecta del mundo entero.

-Después de ti –me corrigió Edward.

-Yo ahora mismo parezco un demonio loco con estos pelos y estos ojos tan rojos. Pero Rosalie y Jasper… -me los imaginé vestidos de blanco, entrando por la ventana de la habitación de mis padres con sigilo y diciéndoles con sus voces gloriosas que no temieran, que su hija no sufría, y que siguiesen con sus vidas. Podía funcionar.

Edward vio todo aquel numerito en mi mente y arqueó la ceja, reticente.

-Y si no funciona, cosa más que probable, ¿qué harán Rosalie y Jasper?

-Desaparecer como si no hubiesen estado allí –sentencié-. ¡Oh, vamos, Edward! –aferré el cuello de su polo y tiré de él como un niño en medio de una rabieta.

Conseguí que el vampiro dudara.

-Y Jasper, ¿es necesario? –preguntó.

-Claro. Él podría crear un ambiente de paz celestial en ese momento. Sus poderes son el atrezzo.

-Reconozco que podría funcionar con personas supersticiosas, pero si tus padres no lo son…

-Ahora mismo son personas desesperadas –expliqué-. Aunque no lo crean, querrán creerlo. ¿Me entiendes?

-Sí, perfectamente –respondió.

Edward se pasó los dedos por las sienes para aliviar el lío mental en el que lo acababa de meter. Era algo estrambótico y arriesgado, y posiblemente inútil, pero podía funcionar. ¿Accederían Rosalie y Jasper a hacerme un favor tan grande?

-Si a Rosalie le dices que la has elegido por ser la criatura más hermosa del planeta y porque parece un ángel, te aseguro que sí.

-¿Y qué hay de Jasper? –pregunté.

-Él hará lo que Alice le diga.

-¿Y entonces qué hay de ella?

-Habrá que preguntarle. Quizás sea capaz de ver lo que sucedería si hacemos lo que dices.

-¿Le pedimos que venga? –me animé.

-Lo estás diciendo completamente en serio, ¿verdad? –dijo Edward, un poco comedido.

-Sí –contesté con una amplia sonrisa-. Podríamos aliviarles el sufrimiento de la incertidumbre. Y si no funciona siempre podrás hacerme una foto con cara de cadáver.

-No lo sé. Tengo que pensarlo –dijo él.

-Piénsalo con Alice. Pídele que venga a casa, por favor, y que se traiga a Jasper –sonreí.

-Oh. Al _archiultramegasúperestupendo _–dijo Edward, imitando mi voz con sorna.

-¿Qué problema tienes con Jasper? ¿Y con mis vocablos? –me crucé de brazos, a la defensiva.

-Con Jasper, ninguno. Pero ese adjetivo es mío. Lo creaste para describirme, y no me gusta que lo uses para referirte a nadie más –dijo Edward con los dientes apretados.

-¡Estás celoso! –me reí-. ¡Sigues celoso!

-No, para nada –refunfuñó como un abuelo cascarrabias.

-¡Tiene envidia! –grité.

Me senté a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y comencé a hacerle cosquillas. Edward me rehuyó con rapidez y se levantó del sofá con dignidad.

Empecé a convulsionarme de la risa y me escurrí hasta el suelo entre carcajadas. Entonces él volvió a entrar en el salón, se agachó junto a mí y empezó a hacerme cosquillas en el vientre. Pataleé en el suelo como una anguila electrocutada y al estirar la pierna le di un trompazo a la esquina de la pantalla plana del televisor, que se resquebrajó al instante y soltó una nube de humo.

-¡Huy! –me tapé la boca.

-A Esme esto no le va a gustar nada –dijo Edward.

-Pues que no venga. Y no me mires así, porque esto ha sido culpa tuya –me defendí.

-Bueno –aceptó los cargos.

Nos levantamos del suelo. Él se encargó de llamar a su hermana pequeña y yo me colé en el garaje para hacerme con una escoba con la que limpiar el estropicio. Le di los buenos días al Volvo y le prometí que muy pronto nos veríamos las caras. Recogí las virutas metálicas del suelo de madera y las tiré al cubo de la basura en la cocina… Me impactó el fuerte olor a sangre que aún conservaba mi ropa. Tenía que sacarlo de allí, pero tenía miedo de coger la bolsa de basura, pues me veía capaz de ponerme a lamer las gotitas que supurasen.

Edward entró en la cocina guardándose el móvil en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y me apartó de allí.

-¿Dónde está? –pregunté.

-En el mismo sitio. Lo enterramos allí mismo.

-¿Qué ocurrió exactamente? Lo único que recuerdo es la sangre… y después desperté en la cama. Por eso creí que lo había soñado, que no había sido real, pero por desgracia… ocurrió.

-Te encontramos hecha un ovillo junto al cuerpo desangrado, demasiado tarde. Murmurabas cosas sin sentido y te pasabas las manos por la cara una y otra vez.

-¿Estaba dormida? –pregunté.

-No lo sé. Fue un alivio encontrarte. Emmett se encargó de ocultar el cuerpo.

-¿Llevaba documentación? ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-No quieres saberlo –espetó Edward.

-Sí, por favor –sollocé-. Dime su nombre.

Él dudó unos instantes, y finalmente, asintió, cediendo a mis plegarias.

-Thomas Henderson, treinta y ocho años.

_¡Huy!_ Tenía el mismo nombre que mi tío. Eso me dificultaría la tarea de olvidarlo.

-Vale –escondí la cara en su pecho-. Le rompí un brazo, ¿verdad? –musité.

-Sí…

-¿Le hice algo más? Dime todo lo que sepas –pedí.

-No hace falta. No te tortures más.

-¿Sufrió?

-No lo sé, no estaba allí –dijo con un hondo pesar.

Suspiré con esfuerzo y me enterré aún más en su pecho. Sus antebrazos se amoldaron a mi espalda a la perfección.

-No más preguntas –prometí-. Me coseré la boca –dije, e hice el movimiento de pasarme una aguja por los labios.

Edward hizo una mueca de rechazo y me sacudió ligeramente por los hombros.

-No te cosas los labios. No podría hacer esto –dijo.

Sentí calor en la boca, su calor, y mis labios al separarse permitieron la entrada de su aliento, dulce, aromatizado, suave y frío.

Se escuchó un rápido zumbido en el exterior, un golpe en el porche de la entrada y llamaron a la puerta.

-Alice –refunfuñé separándome de Edward.

-Sé educada, por favor –me reprendió él-. Tú has querido que viniera.

-Pero no precisamente en este momento –me reí, y me dirigí hacia la puerta para abrirles. Alice y Jasper entraron-. Hola, gracias, bienvenidos. Alice, tengo que hablar contigo.

-Lo sé –dijo ella con despreocupación.

-Contigo nunca hay sorpresas, ¿no? –pregunté.

Alice se quedó pensando un momento mientras yo cerraba la puerta y me movía hacia el salón. Se puso un dedo bajo la barbilla, totalmente pensativa.

-Tú fuiste una sorpresa –dijo finalmente-. Nadie te esperaba.

-Genial –mascullé-. Algo así como una entrometida.

-No, algo así como un regalo divino –murmuró Edward a mis espaldas.

Me lancé al sofá con un grácil salto que hizo crujir las patas. Por lo visto no había lugar para movimientos descuidados. Jasper soltó una risita. Lo miré y vi que sus ojos estaban fijos en la pantalla plana. Alice frunció el ceño, enfadada y me ladró:

-Supongo que ha sido cosa tuya, ¿no?

-¡No! Estábamos viendo el telediario y ha sido una noticia rompedora –me defendí.

-Ese televisor le gustaba mucho a Esme –se quejó la vampirita.

-Pues que no venga –repetí. Los tres vampiros me clavaron los ojos, atónitos-. Era broma –los tranquilicé. Me puse la mano en el pecho, carraspeé y prometí-: El primer dinero que gane será invertido en arreglar todos los desperfectos de esta casa.

-Como sigáis igual de fogosos sería más práctico comprar otra casa entera –dijo Alice, aún enfurruñada.

-¿Y cómo piensas ganar dinero? –preguntó Jasper.

-Pues no lo sé –admití.

-Pintará cuadros –intervino Edward con grave voz de terciopelo-. Ganará millones con sus pinturas, ya lo veréis. Es una artista.

-Eso se llama amor –le aseguré-. No ves las cosas con claridad.

-Bueno, dejemos las tonterías para otro momento –dijo Alice, moviendo los brazos como un director de orquesta-. Queréis hablar de los padres de Evelyn. ¿No es así? –giró la cabeza hacia mí.

-Sí, pero antes… -me senté cuidadosamente en el sofá y palmeé el sitio que había a mi lado-. ¿Jasper?

El aludido se sentó a mi lado, me pasó un brazo por los hombros y al instante me sentí eufórica, aunque el efecto ya había comenzado en cuanto él había aparecido.

-Vale –comencé.

Alice se sentó como una bailarina en una butaca, enfrente de nosotros, y Edward se sentó en el brazo del sofá, a mi lado, y me cogió la mano con fuerza. Me reí para mis adentros. Seguía celoso. Sólo un poquito. Lo suficiente como para resultar adorable.

-Tengo un problema con mis padres –dije-. Los echo de menos, y sé que sufren. Y yo sufro por ellos. Sé que esto debería haberlo pensado antes, pero no sabía que los extrañaría tanto. Más que extrañarlos, los compadezco. Están desesperados, yendo a la policía, a los periódicos, a las cadenas de televisión para intentar encontrarme, y evidentemente no lo van a conseguir. La cuestión es… no puedo dejarlos así. Necesitan ayuda, y yo no puedo dársela directamente. Así que necesito _vuestra_ ayuda. Quiero que dejen de vivir en la incertidumbre, con la duda permanente. Si creyeran que he muerto, el dolor sería menor, mucho menor. Lo que los carcome por dentro es la duda. Así que, si alguien los convenciera de que he muerto… -dejé las palabras en el aire.

-¿Quieres… que les digamos a tus padres que has muerto? –preguntó Alice poco después.

-Sí. Quiero que… os hagáis pasar por ángeles –dije atropelladamente.

-¿Está hablando en serio? –le preguntó ella a su hermano.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco y gruñó.

-Totalmente en serio. Está convencida de que funcionaría.

-Por eso te necesito, Alice –continué-. Necesito que me digas si funcionaría.

-No puedo verlo todo cuando quiero –replicó.

-No, claro. Sólo quiero que eches un vistazo de vez en cuando, y digas si las cosas pintan bien… o mal…

-Pero… ¿Jasper y yo tenemos que hacer eso? –preguntó.

-No. Rosalie y Jasper –la corregí.

-¿Por qué ellos dos?

-Porque son rubios… Porque Rosalie parece un ángel y su belleza los dejaría anonadados. Cualquier persona creería que es una criatura divina. Y Jasper porque podría crear una nube para ellos y llenar la habitación de sentimientos místicos… ¿Puedes? –ladeé el rostro para mirar al vampiro rubio que me sostenía.

-Sí, claro, pero no le veo el sentido.

-¿Podría funcionar? –pregunté.

-Es un tanto… -tanteó Alice.

-Ridículo, sí –terminó Edward.

Le pellizqué debajo de las costillas.

-Se supone que me ibas a apoyar –me enfadé-. Veréis… todo lo que digo… tiene un sentido. Cuando yo… cuando yo… -me costaba decir lo que iba a decir-. Cuando Edward me dejó, cuando ese verano se me rompió el corazón… No fue tan duro superarlo porque tenía la absoluta certeza de que él no volvería. No viviría pensando: ¿volverá? ¿no volverá? _Sabía_ que no. Eso lo hizo todo más fácil. Se puede aplicar el mismo criterio a la situación de mis padres.

Edward suspiró.

-No. Sólo digo que es un tanto ridículo. Aunque a lo mejor… podría funcionar. Es un plan descabellado, pero claro, no se pueden pedir peras al olmo. Es un plan tuyo, no podría ser de otra manera –se conformó Edward.

-¡Os habéis confabulado todos contra mí! –me exalté, pero el sentimiento duró poco, probablemente debido a la acción pacificadora de Jasper.

-De todas formas… puede ser un plan ridículo, pero es el único que tenemos –dijo Alice.

-Gracias –suspiré. Algo es algo.

-¿Podría funcionar? No lo sé. Tendríamos que ponernos manos a la obra, es decir, tomar la decisión, y a lo mejor entonces lo vería. De todas formas tampoco solucionaríamos gran cosa.

-Ya lo sé. Tan sólo quiero que puedan seguir con su vida, que dejen de devanarse los sesos.

-¿Y no seguirían buscando tu cadáver, por ejemplo? –preguntó Jasper.

-No lo sé, pero al menos sabrían que no me iban a encontrar viva.

-Supongo que si lo miras desde un punto de vista bastante especial… a lo mejor tiene sentido –me apoyó Jasper-. Podría crear un halo místico, como ha dicho Evelyn, y hacerles creer que están en presencia de dos ángeles reales…

-¡Sí, sí! –exclamé animada. Mi plan iba tomando forma.

-No te emociones, amor –me dijo Edward, y me apretó la mano con fuerza-. Rosalie tendría que aceptar también.

-¡Rosalie aceptará! –gritó Alice.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura? –preguntó él.

-¡Estás hablando con _Alice_! –bramé yo-. ¿Quién apostaría contra Alice?

Edward dio un respingo y me miró sorprendido. Después levantó la mirada hacia su hermana.

-Rosalie aceptará –dijo para sí mismo.

-Y yo también estoy dispuesto a ayudar –dijo Jasper.

-¡Ay, gracias! –lo cogí por el mentón y le giré la cara hacia mí para plantarle un beso en la mejilla.

El aire salió violentamente de los pulmones de Edward, y sus dedos aprisionaron los míos con brusquedad, como si me hubiera cazado un cepo.

-Entonces sólo nos queda esperar a que tú veas algo, para estar seguros –dije yo, haciendo caso omiso a la reacción de Edward.

-Sería recomendable esperar un par de días, y si sigo sin ver nada… proceder –dijo Alice.

-Genial –musité, y me palmeé los muslos, animada.

-Aún no hemos dicho que lo vayamos a hacer –me recordó mi marido con voz tenue.

Me encogí de hombros y me hundí en el mullido respaldo del sofá. Cogí el antebrazo de Jasper, que estaba en el respaldo, detrás de mí, y lo doblé hasta que quedó cruzado por delante de mi pecho, como un cinturón de seguridad o un salvavidas. Él se dejó hacer. Sí, supongo que estaba utilizando a Jasper como un salvavidas.

Edward sofocó un gruñido de desagrado y se levantó del reposabrazos, pero yo lo agarré por el bolsillo de atrás del pantalón y tiré de él para retenerlo.

-No te vayas –musité.

Se dio la vuelta y me miró, deslizó los ojos breve y cuidadosamente hacia su hermano y finalmente se dio cuenta de que estaba protagonizando una escena de celos surrealista, aunque afortunadamente discreta. Dejó caer los hombros y se sentó en el suelo. Apoyó la cabeza en mis rodillas y yo comencé a acariciarle la coronilla y la nuca, como un amo acaricia a su fiel perro.

-Parece que estéis haciendo un abrazo colectivo –siseó Alice.

-Únete –me encogí de hombros con una sonrisa.

Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Primero quiero ver el estado del resto de la casa…

Edward soltó una risita ahogada y Alice desapareció del salón. Escuché sus tenues pisadas en los escalones, hacia el piso de arriba.

-Muchas gracias por esto, Jasper –le dije.

-En realidad no hago nada. Esto funciona tan bien, te sientes tan a gusto conmigo porque conozco perfectamente la sensación que quieres evitar, y también sé qué es lo que alguien quiere sentir cuando ha cometido un fallo así.

-Hum –murmuré. Tenía sentido que aquella burbuja funcionase tan rematadamente bien.

Paseé los dedos de la mano izquierda por el pelo de Edward, ensimismada. Creé carreteras y caminos en su cuero cabelludo, que desaparecían tragados por la densa melena cobriza del vampiro en cuanto yo retiraba los dedos.

-No nos crece el pelo, ¿verdad? –pregunté.

-No –musitó Edward a mis pies.

-Ni las uñas.

-No –repitió, y percibí una sonrisa en sus labios, aunque no podía verle la cara.

-Sí que tarda Alice –comenté.

Edward volvió a reír con la misma risita de antes.

-¿Qué está haciendo? Tú lo sabes. ¿Qué está haciendo en mi casa? –pregunté.

-Nada a lo que no tenga derecho después de lo que le has pedido –se carcajeó.

-En serio. Subiré a ver lo que hace si no me lo dices. Y me llevaré a Jasper conmigo. Estoy segura de que puedo cargar con él –amenacé, y señalé el televisor destrozado.

-Está mirando mi retrato –contestó Edward finalmente.

-¡Oh, no! ¡La mato! ¡Y tú se lo has permitido!

-Claro que sí. Salgo tan guapo que vale la pena enseñarlo, aunque te equivocaras al pintarme los ojos –replicó.

-No me equivoqué.

-Oh, sí, ya lo creo que sí –me aseguró-. Te estaba mirando a ti.

-No cambies de tema. ¿Va a bajar ya?

-¿Por qué no discutimos la personalidad de tus padres, para que, en caso de que lo hiciéramos, saliese bien? –me propuso Jasper.

Antes de que lo contestara, Alice estaba de nuevo en el salón. La fulminé rápidamente con la mirada y después presté atención a su marido.

Empecé a explicarle cómo eran mis padres, primero como padres, luego como matrimonio, luego como pareja, luego individualmente… Me di cuenta de lo complejos que eran en realidad y de lo muchísimo que los echaba de menos.

Alice sacó un reproductor de música de algún lugar de mi casa –quedaban tantos trastos que ni conocía y tantas habitaciones en las que ni siquiera había puesto un pie…- y empezó a bailar en medio del comedor.

-Funcionará aunque no nos toquemos, ¿no? –susurré en el oído de Jasper.

-Sí –se rió.

-Pues ve con ella.

Jasper se levantó del sofá y Edward rápidamente ocupó su lugar. Observé a la feliz pareja bailar durante un rato mientras los brazos de mi vampiro se ceñían con más y más fuerza a mi cintura.

-¿Bailamos? –me propuso.

-¿Sabes bailar?

-Mejor que tú –me desafió.

Me levanté de un salto y deslicé la mano por el suave brazo de Edward hasta enganchar los dedos en los suyos. Él me hizo una pequeña reverencia caballerosa. Levantó mi brazo y retorció nuestros dedos afianzando la postura. Colocó la otra mano tras mi espalda y comenzamos a movernos al compás de la música, que era elegante, la música que se baila en cualquier boda –al menos al principio, cuando la gente aún está sobria.

Yo había acudido a clases de ballet sin mucho entusiasmo a petición de mi madre, y mis nuevos reflejos me permitieron danzar a la perfección. Me deslumbraban los blanquísimos dientes de Edward, su sonrisa exultante, sus ojos terracota, su piel de mármol, su mano deslizándose peligrosamente por mi espalda… Ahogué una tos y le subí la mano hacia los hombros con una mirada severa. Él se rió y me hizo girar sobre mí misma levantando un brazo. Di dos vueltas apoyada únicamente en la punta del pie, como una perfecta bailarina, y después volví atraída a su pecho. Retomamos el baile sosteniéndonos la mirada.

-Bailas asombrosamente bien –me felicitó.

-Y eso que tu cara me desconcentra –bromeé.

Bajó la cabeza brevemente para rozar mis labios y me quedé paralizada en el sitio. Edward tuvo que recordarme al oído que estábamos bailando y que no estábamos solos.

De pronto Alice cambió la música a una melodía lenta, sugerente, seductora, oscura.

Recosté la mejilla en el pecho de Edward y puse las manos en sus hombros. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar, tratando de concentrarme en la música y en sus movimientos, únicamente desconcentrada por los repentinos toques que su cadera le daba a la mía, que me hacían abrir los ojos súbitamente y recuperar el aliento con nerviosismo.

Finalmente la canción acabó, y Alice puso otra mucho más movida y salvaje.

Edward y yo nos habíamos quedado clavados en medio del salón, pegados y muy quietos. Su mano se interpuso entre nosotros y se expandió sobre mi pecho. Empezó a darme suaves palmadas, rítmicamente, como el compás de las agujas de un reloj.

-¿Qué haces? –susurré con los ojos cerrados.

-Imito el sonido que haría tu corazón ahora mismo, después de bailar, si aún fueras humana –contestó.

-Oh… -abrí los ojos-. En ese caso, te equivocas.

Coloqué la palma de la mano en sus pectorales y comencé a tamborilear frenéticamente con los dedos. Edward lo entendió al instante y se rió para sí mismo.

_Te quiero._

Alzó las cejas y me dijo:

-¿No puedes decírmelo en voz alta?

_¿No decías que mis pensamientos sonaban a todo volumen?_

Sopesó mis palabras y finalmente asintió. Bajó la cabeza y tocó mi cuello con la boca. Estiró la mandíbula al abrir los labios y encajó los dientes a la perfección en mi cicatriz. Su dentadura encajaba perfectamente en mi cuello, tal y como si su marca fuese una plantilla de dentista. Y entonces apretó los dientes sobre mi piel y le clavé las uñas en el pecho, pillada por sorpresa. Su risa llegó liviana a mis tímpanos cuando alzó el rostro para mirarme a los ojos, y aún cuando me besaba sus labios seguían vibrando por las carcajadas que resonaban bajo su paladar.

Creo que Edward se olvidó de la presencia de sus hermanos, porque empezó a besarme turbulentamente y sus manos se colocaron bajo mi pecho, y descendieron lentamente hacia mi ombligo.

_Alice… Jasper...,_ fue el único pensamiento lógico que pude elaborar. Se me esfumaba la mente cuando Edward me besaba.

Pero cuando los buscamos en el comedor ya habían desaparecido. Se habían ido y ni siquiera nos habíamos enterado, tal era el embelesamiento mutuo que nos teníamos.

-¿Se lo dirán a Rosalie? –pregunté directamente sobre su boca.

-¿Que _tú_ piensas que ella es la criatura más hermosa del mundo? Seguro. Su autoestima volverá a estar por las nubes.

-Me alegro. No quiero estar enemistada con nadie de tu familia.

-Ni te preocupes por eso. Cambiaría de familia por ti –me prometió con dureza-. Ni siquiera eso. Tú eres toda la familia que me importa.

Suspiré. Así tenía que ser también para mí. No debía importarme nadie más que Edward. Y no había nadie aparte de él, claro, pero esperaba que siempre fuera así.

-Pero aún así –dije, y le di un beso en el pecho, en la línea que separaba sus pectorales- quiero llevarme bien con todos ellos.

-Ya te adoran.

-¿De verdad?

-¿Quién no te adora?

-Los padres de _Lucy_… -contesté con voz tétrica.

-Lo harían si tuviesen la oportunidad de conocerte más allá de tus ansias vampíricas.

-Eso espero.

Dejé caer los hombros y Edward empezó a atusarme la ropa, ajustarme la camiseta.

-Aún no sé por qué te gusta ponerte ropa de hombre –murmuró.

-No es ropa de hombre, estúpido, es _tu_ ropa –concluí.

-Ah, así que es eso –se burló de mí-. Es una pena, desluce tu figura –al decir esto, encorsetó mi cintura con las manos, y la tela sobrante se abombó sobre mi pecho, creando una ilusión óptica un tanto desmesurada. Empezó a reírse y me soltó-. Estás perfecta tal y como estás.

-En ese caso me alegro de ser un vampiro. No cambiaré nunca –sonreí.

-No lo hagas… -me contempló unos instantes-. ¿Te das cuenta?

-¿De qué?

-De que a pesar de que Jasper se ha ido, sigues de buen humor.

-Y además _de verdad_. Es por ti, claro –contesté.

El móvil de Edward sonó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, bajo mi mano, así que la retiré, espantada como si la vibración fuera la de una serpiente cascabel.

-¿Sí? Hola, Alice –dijo, para informarme de quién llamaba, aunque no hacía falta porque la voz de campanilla de la vampira era más que reconocible-. No, no _nos_ hemos molestado –dijo, para involucrarme en la conversación-. Claro… ya sabías que no nos habíamos enfadado –puso los ojos en blanco. Alice habló durante un momento. El ceño de Edward se tornó tenso y su expresión, dura. Me cogió con la mano que tenía libre-. No, lo siento. No –colgó.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué quería?

-Nada –me sonrió con más falsedad que un billete con la cara de Popeye.

-¡Qué pasa! No me ocultes cosas. Yo no puedo ocultártelas a ti –me pasé la mano por la frente y gimoteé.

-Alice preguntaba si podían venir esta noche para ver cómo te quedas dormida –me contó.

-¡Oh!

-Y les he dicho que no.

-¿Por qué? –pregunté.

-¿No es evidente? No vas a dormirte nunca más –sentenció con firmeza.

-¡Edward!

-No –repitió.

-¿Esto es por lo de…?

-Sí. Me da miedo que cierres los ojos. Voy a mantenerte ocupada todas las noches –dijo seductoramente, para ablandar la situación y distraerme.

-¡No! ¡No! Nos encanta que pueda dormir. A ti te gusta verme despertar, y a mí me gusta despertar en tus brazos –argumenté.

-Pero no quiero arriesgarme. La última vez que te quedaste dormida fue demasiado… violento.

-¡Me pegaste! –le recordé.

-Y tú a mí me has mordido y arañado un millón de veces –espetó.

-¿Contando las noches de pasión o sólo los ataques de locura vampírica? –me mofé.

-La cuestión es que no vas a dormir más.

-Eso es lo que _tú_ dices –me negué.

-Eso es lo que vas a hacer –insistió.

-¡Puedo dormirme ahora mismo! ¡Cuando quiera!

-Si me quieres un poco, no lo harás –me puso en un aprieto-. Evelyn, fueron los minutos más angustiosos de toda mi vida, no saber si iba a volver a verte… si cierras los ojos… No puedo soportarlo.

-No volveré a hacerlo. Deberías saberlo.

-No es necesario que duermas –dijo.

-Ya lo sé, pero como dijiste… Qué pena desperdiciar un don tan especial, ¿no?

Acaricié el hueco entre sus clavículas con el dedo índice y después clavé la barbilla en su pecho.

-¡Oh, vamos, Edward! Supera tus miedos y dile a Alice que pueden venir esta noche. Sólo un rato.

Él mantuvo la cabeza alzada para no cruzarse con mis ojos suplicantes y melosos. Me puse de puntillas y hundí la boca bajo el triángulo que formaban los huesos de su mandíbula. Si hubiese apretado con la lengua, me habría encontrado con la suya propia.

Finalmente sacó el móvil, tecleó rápidamente un mensaje y se lo envió a su hermana.

-Gracias –presioné los labios bajo su mandíbula y después me separé.

-Más te vale despertar –me advirtió.

-En cuanto cante el gallo –prometí.

**PARTE 4**

Cuando nos quedamos solos, llegó la hora de comer e instintivamente me dirigí hacia la cocina para cotillear en la nevera. Cuando me habían dicho que Alice y Esme habían equipado la casa completamente, habían querido decir _completamente_. Había comida humana en las baldas, e incluso refrescos para todos los gustos.

-Los vampiros solemos tener comida en casa, por si acaso nos visita algún humano –explicó Edward.

Por el momento no íbamos a tener ni un solo invitado, evidentemente. Cerré la nevera un tanto molesta. No había nada que pudiera satisfacerme. Volví a mirar dentro sólo para comprobar que no me había pasado por alto ningún oso _grizzly_ y de nuevo cerré la puerta con un trompazo. Tenía _hambre_.

-Vamos a cazar –dijo Edward.

-¿Cazar? ¿Salir de casa? No, gracias.

-Tienes que hacerlo. Tienes sed porque eres muy joven, y hay que satisfacerte para que seas menos peligrosa.

-No quiero salir de casa.

-Por favor. Es por tu bien. Esto es como si te hubieses caído de un caballo, tienes que volver a subirte cuanto antes. No puedes dejar que el miedo tome forma y se convierta en un trauma. Hay que subsanarlo a tiempo. Vamos a cazar.

-Me da miedo salir de casa –gemí.

-Pero yo voy a estar contigo. Y no nos vamos a encontrar a nadie.

-La última vez tampoco nos íbamos a encontrar a nadie –renegué.

-Eso fue distinto. Permití que te alejaras demasiado de mí, pero si te quedas a mi lado, si no me sueltas la mano, nadie se podrá acercar a nosotros a menos de un par de kilómetros sin que yo me entere –se tocó la cabeza.

-Dos kilómetros no son suficiente –le avisé-. Ese hombre estaba al menos a cinco kilómetros y…

-Sí, amor. Tienes un sentido del olfato impresionante. Serías una rastreadora magnífica, todo lo contrario que yo.

-Es que no puedes ser bueno en todo. Sería demasiado injusto para el resto de hombres. Y demasiado insoportable para mí. Los defectos son divertidos, son la verdadera esencia de la persona.

-¿Y cuál es mi esencia? –preguntó.

-Eres egoísta, posesivo e inseguro –contesté.

-Y tú eres impulsiva y alocada.

-Dos a tres, _baby_, creo que te gano –me reí, aunque sabía que él era demasiado caballeroso como para enumerar mi lista completa de defectos.

-Bueno –carraspeó Edward-. Nos vamos de caza, tú y yo.

-¿Ahora?

-¿Cuándo si no? Tienes sed y cuanto antes vuelvas al buen camino, mejor.

-¿Y qué hay de tu familia?

-Deja que Alice los ponga al tanto, y en un par de horas ya veremos.

Hundí los hombros y me hice muy, muy pequeña. Tenía que salir de mi casa, enfrentarme al mundo exterior y al aire, cargado de olores. De pronto, matar un oso de casi media tonelada me parecía pan comido.

-Y lo es –me apoyó Edward-. Vamos de caza.

-¿Con esta ropa? –me estiré el faldón del camisón.

-Te pongas lo que te pongas lo vas a destrozar, así que da igual.

Me encogí de hombros y le di la mano.

-Tienes que cuidar de mí. Y esta vez de verdad. Confío totalmente en ti, Edward Cullen –le dije, y toqué su hombro con los labios.

Él asintió y alzó la cabeza con orgullo. De pronto Edward, su ego y yo no cabíamos en la cocina.

Salimos al aire frío del invierno. Estábamos a 1 de marzo y en Alaska las temperaturas eran mortalmente bajas. La nieve crujió bajo mis pies descalzos conforme empezamos a caminar hacia el norte. Cerca de la casa había un pequeño paso entre dos colinas rocosas cubiertas de abetos blancos. El camino se nos hizo eterno porque yo no quería correr. Quería mantenerme alerta en todo momento, por si acaso. Si hubiera analizado fríamente la situación me habría dado cuenta de que no podía haber nadie más allí, en medio de la nada, y de que aunque lo hubiera, sería demasiada casualidad que nos lo encontráramos por sorpresa. Pero claro, ya había sucedido antes y no estaba dispuesta a cometer otro error. No habría podido perdonarme una segunda muerte tan pronto.

Al cabo de una hora de paseo silencioso y meditabundo, habíamos llegado a una explanada en medio de la nieve. Edward me apretó la mano y señaló hacia el horizonte.

Tomé aire para preguntar.

-¿Qué es?

-Si hubieses estado respirando, los habrías olido.

-No quiero correr riesgos –contesté. Seguí la trayectoria de su dedo índice y tomé una bocanada de aire fresco. Animales al otro lado de la pequeña pradera helada.

-¿Sabes lo que son?

-No, no los veo y sólo conozco el olor de los osos –contesté.

-Vamos a acercarnos.

Trotamos lentamente hacia la manada de animales que se removía en la línea opuesta de los árboles. Un aullido cruzó el aire.

-¡Lobos! –exclamé.

Estaban muy lejos aún, pero podía verlos perfectamente.

Edward asintió y se llevó el dedo a los labios para que me mantuviera en silencio. Nos acercamos un poco más, con tal sigilo que no nos habría detectado ni un radar.

En efecto, entre los árboles había una manada de lobos salvajes, con el pelaje pardo por el lomo y más claro hacia el vientre y las patas. Había también un lobo enorme, completamente negro, y otro blanco y de ojos azules, una rareza impresionante.

Los lobos de Alaska eran de los más gigantescos del mundo, y tenían una dentadura que los convertía en depredadores temibles. Pero a mí se me antojaban como perros juguetones retozando entre ellos, mordisqueando la nieve e intentando morderse la cola.

Edward gimoteó como si fuera uno de ellos.

-¿No quieres cazar lobos? –me preguntó con voz despagada.

-Me recuerdan demasiado a los perros –me excusé-. Míralos… no puedo matar uno. Soy un vampiro inútil, lo sé.

-No eres inútil, eres rara.

Me encogí de hombros y volví a tomar una bocanada de aire, esperando que el aroma me resultase apetecible. Pero no, en absoluto, aquello no me parecía nada comestible. Aunque al mismo tiempo deseaba contentar a Edward, darle una pequeña alegría y facilitarle las cosas, así que me guardé mis quejas y le ofrecí una falsa sonrisa de aceptación.

Mentirle a un vampiro lector de mentes que además está casado contigo y por tanto quiere lo mejor para ti es una pérdida de tiempo. Edward no se lo creyó ni el primer segundo.

-No tienes por qué alimentarte de lobos, si no quieres. Podemos seguir buscando. Apenas llevamos una hora de paseo –me sonrió.

-No, no. No me molestan –insistí.

-No quiero que bebas a disgusto.

-¿Y si no encontramos nada más?

-¿Estás de broma, con tu olfato híperdesarrollado? –se rió.

Me pasó una mano por el cuello de forma cómplice y me dio un beso en la frente. Afianzó su mano a la mía de nuevo para continuar con el recorrido, con la caza. Continuamos hacia el noreste durante un cuarto de hora, aproximadamente, a trote ligero –unos ochenta kilómetros por hora-. No respiré en ningún momento, pues prefería fiarme de la capacidad de Edward para encontrar nuestra presa antes que entrar de nuevo en una situación de riesgo.

-Has dicho que confiabas en mí –me susurró Edward.

Asentí en silencio pero no dejé que el aire pasara por mis fosas nasales hacia mis pulmones. Confiaba en él, pero no en mí.

El rumor de un río nos dio la bienvenida. Nos encontrábamos inmersos entre los árboles de tronco blanquecino y helado y nuestros pies pisaban el manto de nieve que cubría el suelo de la arboleda. Me miré las piernas, apenas cubiertas por el camisón, que se mostraban tan blancas y refulgentes como el hielo. Si nos hubiésemos desnudado allí mismo nos habríamos camuflado a la perfección.

Continuamos en busca de una presa durante media hora más a lo largo del río, pues era el lugar al que cualquier animal acudiría en caso de estar por los alrededores. Tuve el valor suficiente como para aumentar el ritmo y acabé corriendo a toda velocidad de la mano del vampiro. Pero no respiré. Eso, no. Era el límite. Si hubiese habido un humano cerca, creo que podría haberme controlado aunque hubiese escuchado los hipnotizantes latidos de mi corazón, pero si hubiese captado su esencia flotando en el aire… habría cometido otro asesinato. Eso lo sabía, estaba completamente segura. No era lo suficientemente _fuerte_. Resultaba irónico que una neófita tuviese tanta fuerza física y tan poca fuerza de voluntad.

Edward me miró de refilón y atisbé una sonrisilla discreta en las comisuras de sus purpúreos labios. Encontró el interior de la palma de mi mano con las yemas de sus largos dedos. Aquel continuo roce me hizo perder parcialmente la consciencia de la situación, lo que no era en absoluto apropiado.

De pronto escuché una pulsación. Me detuve en seco. Edward me miró sorprendido y al instante se puso alerta. Estiré el cuello en la dirección de la que había provenido aquel sonido grave y lejano. Mis tímpanos vibraron al captar un repiqueteo rítmico en la distancia. Un corazón. Era más que evidente. Después de la risa y la voz de Edward, era el sonido que más me excitaba del mundo, el que más despertaba mis sentidos y el que jamás habría confundido. Era especial y único.

Y aún más único y especial era el latido de un corazón humano, y aquél no lo era. Era un corazón grande, grande y pesado. Un oso como mínimo.

-No hay animales más grandes que los osos por aquí cerca –mencionó Edward.

Arrugué la nariz y traté de localizar la fuente del sonido.

¿Lo oyes?, le pregunté.

-Sólo a través de tu mente. Mis oídos no captan nada –respondió.

¿Cómo que no? Está cerca, Edward. Y está durmiendo. Late despacio y con gravedad.

-Tienes una facilidad impresionante, amor. Yo no capto nada en absoluto –protestó como un niño pequeño y enfurruñado.

Le cogí la barbilla con los dedos y le sonreí para animarle.

¿Vamos a por él?

-Después de ti –dijo, e hizo una sutil reverencia.

Eché a correr río arriba, sorteando piedras, ramas y desniveles con una facilidad impresionante. O mejor dicho, con la facilidad propia de un vampiro. Las hojas de los árboles de la oscura y musgosa orilla se tumbaban hacia el agua, intentando rozar su superficie, y Edward y yo las traspasábamos a toda velocidad.

Al cabo de tres minutos de veloz carrera, él dijo con alivio:

-Ya lo oigo. Creía que me había quedado sordo.

Continuamos chapoteando por la ribera, ascendiendo montaña arriba durante dos minutos más, y entonces Edward paró en seco, hundiendo los pies en el barrizal de la orilla, levantó la cabeza, dilató las aletas de la nariz y asintió fervientemente.

-Puedes respirar, Evelyn. No huele a humano, te lo aseguro. No hay nadie por aquí. Tranquila, confía en mí.

Al contemplar la calma de sus ojos color terracota supe que debía confiar en él. Relajé los hombros, cerré los ojos, eché la cabeza hacia atrás y dejé que el aire entrase en mi nariz, bajase por mi garganta y llenase mis pulmones. Inmediatamente tuve pleno conocimiento del bosque helado y de la montaña. El olor del barro, de las plantas húmedas, del agua, de los pájaros que había en las copas de los árboles, del penetrante olor del oso que nos esperaba apenas un par de kilómetros hacia el oeste, y sobretodo del dulce aroma mentolado que desprendía mi vampiro particular.

-Huele bien –musité, embriagada.

-Es la hora de comer –dijo Edward, y se tocó la muñeca con los dedos de la otra mano, como si llevara un reloj de muñeca-. Las damas primero.

.

.

Ya había aprendido esa lección, y dejé de beber del cuello del animal antes de encharcarme por dentro. Me senté sobre una roca cercana y contemplé la aproximación de Edward al cuerpo aún latente del oso. Se agachó junto a la profunda herida –yo no tenía la suficiente maña y acababa abriendo boquetes inmensos cuando mordía- y tomó su turno. Aparté la mirada de aquello y me quedé con los ojos perdidos en algún punto muy lejano entre los árboles. Me pasé el dorso de la mano por los labios para retirarme la sangre. Aún me hervía la lengua. Una sustancia parecida a la saliva chisporroteaba bajo mi paladar y supuraba desde mis dientes. Esperé pacientemente hasta que el vampiro de pelo cobrizo se hubo saciado, y entonces vino hasta mí con la boca manchada. Flexionó las rodillas, puso las manos sobre mis muslos y alcanzó mi mejilla con los labios húmedos, calientes y sangrientos. Después me dio la mano y partimos de regreso hacia nuestra casa. Tardamos apenas veinte minutos en llegar porque no necesitábamos ser cautos ni silenciosos a la hora de correr, y porque podíamos volver en línea recta, sin pararnos a husmear posibles presas en el bosque.

Edward se sacó las llaves del bolsillo y entramos dejando un mugriento rastro de barro, hielo derretido y gotas de sangre a nuestro paso. Nos aseamos rápidamente en la ducha, sin entretenernos en carantoñas ni jueguecitos. Yo tenía prisa por hablar con Rosalie y concretar el plan. Escogí unos pantalones blancos y ajustados y un suéter negro y larguísimo que podría haber servido como minivestido, me calcé unas botas negras de caña alta, me sequé el pelo y me deslicé hacia el salón para esperar a Edward. Era alucinante la cantidad de tiempo que ahorraba con mis nuevos reflejos vampíricos, y todo el dinero que me iba a ahorrar en maquillaje, pues no necesitaba ni una gota para estar deslumbrante ahora que tenía el perfecto rostro blanco de un vampiro.

-Tampoco lo necesitabas antes –murmuró Edward mientras bajaba las escaleras. Llevaba en las manos el montón de ropa rajada en que se habían convertido las prendas que habíamos llevado para cazar y las tiró al cubo de basura. Ambos fuimos hacia la entrada y nos miramos a los ojos. Íbamos a ver a visitar la casa de Rosalie y Emmett.

-No les romperé nada –prometí.

Edward mostró una encantadora sonrisa torva y me tomó de la mano, pero, en contra de lo que había planeado, me llevó hacia la cocina. Atravesamos la estancia y llegamos al garaje.

-Espera mientras le pongo las cadenas al coche. Hay que aprovechar que no hay una gran capa de nieve, o de lo contrario este bonito cacharro no serviría para nada –dijo.

Observé cómo le colocaba las cadenas a las ruedas con un brazo mientras con el otro sostenía en vilo los bajos del vehículo. Me apaciguó profundamente la idea de realizar en trayecto en coche. Era como un tanque acorazado, sólo que protegía a los de fuera de lo que había dentro. A salvo de olores indeseados y accidentales. Y podría cerrar los ojos si resultaba necesario.

-No sé cómo hacerte entender que no nos vamos a encontrar a nadie. Esto es una zona desierta –repitió Edward con voz arrastrada-. La gente no acostumbra a perderse en medio de la nada, ¿sabes?

-Eso díselo a Thomas Henderson –repliqué con hosquedad.

Edward chasqueó la lengua y me abrió la puerta del copiloto. Me deslicé en el cómodo asiento y al instante él apareció a mi lado. Cerramos las puertas a la vez. Edward sacó el mando del coche y abrió la puerta del garaje. Salimos a la blanca carretera desolada y condujimos durante unos quince minutos. El coche adoptaba una velocidad considerable, pero no se le podían pedir maravillas con un terreno tan desnivelado y resbaladizo.

-Lo has hecho muy bien –me felicitó durante el camino-. Tienes un talento natural para cazar.

_Para matar,_ pensé yo, pero le sonreí y le di las gracias deseando que no me hubiera escuchado. Me sabía mal que él pudiera enterarse de todos los pensamientos que ocupasen mi mente aunque no fuesen precisamente agradables, pero al fin y al cabo no podía hacer otra cosa. Era mi mente, la parte más privada de mí, no podía pedirme que fuese cuidadosa también con eso. ¿O sí?

-No.

Me hundí en el asiento y me restregué los párpados con las yemas de los dedos. No veía remolinos de colores ni fogonazos de luz como me ocurría cuando era humana y me espachurraba los ojos. ¿Era por la falta de riego sanguíneo en los párpados? ¿Era por la rigidez de mi nueva piel de vampiro?

Antes de que hubiese podido hallar una respuesta satisfactoria, Edward tomó una curva con un movimiento suave del volante –vi cómo se tensaban los músculos de su antebrazo al girar- y entramos en el terreno perteneciente a la casa de Rosalie y Emmett.

Era una construcción blanca y gigantesca, parecía más un búnker que un hogar delicado. Edward aparcó el coche frente a la entrada y el musculoso vampiro que tenía por cuñado tomó las llaves y lo metió en el garaje como un aparcacoches. Rosalie esperaba con los brazos cruzados y el gesto indescifrable en el marco de la puerta. Subimos los escalones de la entrada a la vez que Emmett, que regresó a nuestro lado a la velocidad del rayo.

-Pasad –nos dijo la señora de la casa.

Bajé la cabeza y entré. Rosalie estaba guapísima, como siempre. Llevaba su larga melena rubia suelta, y contrastaba bajo un suéter azul eléctrico y unos pantalones blancos casi idénticos a los míos. Tomé aire y lo solté intentando calmarme. Tenía que ser educada con ella si quería que me hiciera un favor tan grande como el de hacerse pasar por un ángel para aliviar el sufrimiento de mis padres.

Su casa resultó ser mucho más ostentosa y grande que la nuestra, pero eso no me importó en absoluto. No era ya por el hecho de no ser una persona ambiciosa o materialista –no me consideraba a mí misma como tal-, sino porque absolutamente ninguna casa me parecería jamás lo bastante buena si Edward no formaba parte de ella. Podría haber vivido con él en una cueva polvorienta y haberme sentido mucho más afortunada que en un lujoso castillo a solas. El salón estaba casi excesivamente amueblado, pero me resultó precioso. A juego con la dueña.

Edward me apretó los dedos de la mano y me lanzó una mirada para después posar sus ojos sobre Rosalie, disimuladamente. Supuse que me estaba animando a felicitarla en voz alta.

-Rosalie… -la llamé. Se giró con elegancia y me dirigió una sonrisa fácil, educada-. Tienes una casa preciosa, de verdad.

-Gracias, Evelyn. Tú también –ensanchó la sonrisa.

El peso que sentía en el pecho se aligeró momentáneamente, pero se hizo aún más pesado cuando me di cuenta de que había llegado el momento de pedirle que participase en un despropósito de magnitudes ridículas. En frío, mi plan me parecía mucho más infantil e inútil que hacía un par de horas. Hice acopio de fuerzas y empecé por el final, pues supuse que Alice ya la habría informado _grosso modo_.

-Rosalie… necesito que me hagas un favor –dije en voz baja-. Mis padres están desesperados por mi desaparición, y me gustaría ayudarlos a superar la pérdida más rápido. Creo que lo mejor es eliminar la incertidumbre, es decir, hacerles creer que verdaderamente he muerto. No se me ocurre nada más que pediros lo siguiente a Jasper y a ti: necesito que viajéis a Nueva York y os presentéis en casa de mis padres haciéndoos pasar por ángeles y les digáis, a modo de revelación, que he muerto y que no deben preocuparse más por mí, que deben seguir adelante.

Tras mi breve discurso reinó el silencio más incómodo que había vivido en mucho tiempo. Rosalie ni me miraba. Observaba con interés un cuadro que colgaba de una esquina, y Emmett, sentado a su lado, parecía estar manteniendo una lucha interna. Moví ligeramente la mano hacia Edward para atrapar sus dedos y sentirme segura. La aludida tardó tanto en contestar que me dispuse a repetírselo todo de nuevo, pero mi marido me frenó a tiempo apretándome la muñeca con suavidad. Mi marido. Era bonito decirlo, y también pensarlo, pero le sumaba años a nuestra relación, la envejecía.

-Lo haré –dijo de pronto Rosalie.

Se me iluminó la cara a pesar de que ya sabía casi con toda seguridad que iba a aceptar.

-¡Gracias, Rosalie! ¡Muchas gracias!

Me debatí entre levantarme, abrazarla o darle dos besos o mantener las distancias con ella, pues no parecía una persona propensa al contacto físico. Edward volvió a sacarme de mis dudas pasándome un brazo por la espalda y sujetando mi cintura con una mano para retenerme.

La vampira me sonrió con las comisuras de los labios muy, muy estiradas, y las mejillas tensas. Recordé algo que había dicho Alice.

-Había pensado en ti porque eres tan guapa que pareces un ángel… Tu sola presencia ya los impresionaría –la adulé. Y funcionó. Le brillaron las pupilas.

-¡Así que nuestros hermanitos van a jugar a los disfraces! –estalló Emmett con jovialidad.

-Para ayudar a Evelyn, sí –confirmó Edward.

-Os lo agradezco mucho, muchísimo. No sabéis cuánto.

-¿Y sabes si va a funcionar? ¿Alice ya lo ha visto? –preguntó Rosalie, y cruzó una pierna sobre la otra.

-No, no lo ha visto todavía –contesté-. Tenemos que esperar a que vengan Jasper y Alice con Carlisle y Esme, ¿no, Edward?

Él interpelado asintió.

-¿Os puedo ofrecer algo mientras tanto? –preguntó Emmett.

Le sonreí. Para todos era evidente que _no_ nos podía ofrecer nada.

Esperamos cinco minutos exactos hablando del tiempo y de la previsión meteorológica. Los tres hermanos mantuvieron una corta conversación sobre las ruedas de los coches, las cadenas, y sobretodo sobre los nuevos modelos que pretendían comprar. Descubrí en Rosalie una apasionada del mundo del motor, lo que me hizo sentir un poco desplazada. Les tenía miedo a los coches, por eso no pensé en sacarme el carnet en cuanto hube cumplido los dieciséis años. Había vivido bien a base de taxis y largos paseos, no necesitaba más.

Los restantes miembros de la familia Cullen llegaron y entre todos los pusimos al corriente del plan. Me escondí de la mirada de Esme, pues suponía que a una madre no le hacía ninguna gracia mandar a sus hijos a la otra punta del país para arreglar el problema de la mujer de su hijo más joven, cuando era ella quien lo había causado. Pero a pesar de todo ello, pasado el tenso momento de la explicación peregrina de mi alocado y socorrido plan, el ambiente se relajó un poco y descubrí con sorpresa que Alice levantaba las cejas y las comisuras de los labios, al tiempo que alzaba el pulgar en mi dirección y asentía.

-¿Lo has visto? ¿Va a funcionar? –pregunté inclinándome hacia ella tanto que las rodillas me tocaron el suelo.

-No veo problemas. Sólo puedo decir que no veo problemas.

Eso para mí era más que suficiente. Charlamos durante aproximadamente una hora para discutir los _pros_ y los _contras_ de la misión que tendrían que llevar a cabo Rosalie y Jasper. Consistiría básicamente en irrumpir sigilosamente en la habitación de mis padres y que ambos pusiesen en práctica sus habilidades. El discurso debía ser simple: yo no volvería, pero debían seguir con su vida sabiendo que donde fuera, estaba feliz.

Cuando Edward y yo volvimos a casa no dije ni una sola palabra hasta que llegó la hora de _irse a dormir_. Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos, haciendo uso de mi imaginación para tratar de figurarme cómo sería la reacción de mis padres. A veces los veía santiguándose y otras echando mano del teléfono y marcando el número de la policía, pero me acordé de la visión de Alice y dejé de prever una catástrofe.

Ansié profundamente el contacto con el mundo exterior, pero para mi desgracia había roto la pantalla plana del televisor. Subí a mi estudio de pintura para intentar relajarme mientras dejaba que las pinceladas vagasen sueltas por el lienzo, liberando el agarrotamiento fruto de la tensión que acumulaba en la espalda. La luz que entraba por la ventana disminuyó progresivamente hasta que se puso el sol y las paredes de la habitación relumbraron blancas en la penumbra de la noche. Las manos de Edward, suaves como el satén, se deslizaron por mis hombros y después recorrieron mi espalda, surcando las leves protuberancias de mis vértebras en su descenso hacia la cadera. Arqueé la espalda como un gato que busca con mayor intensidad las caricias de su amo y sofoqué un suspiro. Me acordé de la supuesta visita de la familia Cullen, que me había pedido, por favor, ver sólo una vez cómo me quedaba dormida. Y después del numerito que iban a protagonizar por mi culpa estaba dispuesta a ceder ante todo.

-Yo también me apellido Cullen –susurró Edward, aunque no entendí lo que quería decirme, probablemente porque sus manos entraron desde la cinturilla del pantalón y subieron por la piel de mi abdomen, bajo el suéter, lentamente hasta mi pecho. Era imposible concentrarse en esa tesitura-. Quiero decir que también deberías ceder ante mí –ronroneó Edward. Me dio un beso en la nuca y sentí su nariz presionada contra el ángulo de mi mandíbula, y su lengua, una vez más, recorriendo la blanca cicatriz de mi cuello. Encajó los dientes ahí y tiró de mí hacia atrás, como si fuese un depredador arrastrando a su presa por la garganta.

Al depositarme sobre el colchón regó su aliento por cada centímetro de mi piel, sin perderse el más mínimo recoveco o curva. Evidentemente consiguió aliviar toda la presión a la que había estado sometida durante todo el día por mis propios empeños. No hubo tiempo para nada más que roces y besos. Ni quería recibir a los demás miembros de la familia a todo correr, ni ponernos límite de tiempo para que eso no sucediera. Qué importaba una noche, si teníamos toda la eternidad.

Apoyé la mejilla derecha sobre su pecho y abracé su torso con el brazo. Él puso una mano sobre mis lumbares y otra tras mi cabeza, sosteniéndome por la nuca. Besé su muñeca. Noté en los labios las fibras de sus músculos en tensión, esperando con ansiedad el momento en que dejaría de resultarle audible, cuando cayese en las profundidades del sueño.

-Te prometo que despertaré –murmuré con los ojos entrecerrados.

Edward gruñó hoscamente algo parecido a "Más te vale". Oí un leve ruido en la escalera y algún susurro en la habitación. Me quedé dormida demasiado pronto.

.

Cuando desperté a las diez de la mañana del día siguiente, Rosalie y Jasper ya habían partido hacia Nueva York. Sus respectivas parejas los habían acompañado para traer de vuelta los coches y despedirse de ellos en el aeropuerto, Esme había decidido hacer algunas compras, y Carlisle había salido a trabajar al hospital en el que trabajaba. Le pregunté a Edward cuál era la población más cercana a nosotros y me contestó que se trataba de Fairbanks, pero que aún así estábamos muy lejos del mundo.

Las demás casas se habían quedado vacías. No habíamos estado tan solos desde la costa francesa. Me acordé de la semana en la isla y no pude evitar sonreír, y él me devolvió la sonrisa al ver el hilo de mis pensamientos y recuerdos. Salimos a dar un paseo para despejarnos y afianzar mi autoconfianza y acabamos haciendo carreras que se quedaron sin ganador claro. Yo era una neófita, pero Edward era realmente rapidísimo. El más rápido.

Encontramos una cascada a medio deshelar. Las piedras que se asomaban desde el risco estaban heladas, y cuando me propuse vadear el río pisándolas para escaparme del agua, resbalé y sufrí una caída de veinte metros. Caí como un peso muerto al río y salí sin dificultad a la superficie. Escupí un poco de agua. Edward se lanzó detrás de mí antes de que me diera tiempo a darme cuenta de ello, así que me aparté por los pelos. Emergió desde el oscuro, burbujeante, helado y ruidoso fondo del río y nadó hasta mí. La corriente pugnaba por hundirnos y arrastrarnos con ella. Edward se acercó a mí y, colocando ambas manos en mi cintura para mantenernos unidos, plasmó sus labios sobre los míos.

Y durante toda la mañana permanecimos en el agua hiriendo la sensibilidad de los peces y demás miembros de la fauna acuática.

Durante el resto del día intenté no pensar cómo les iría a Jasper y a Rosalie. Por la tarde supe que habían llegado a Nueva York, y que esperarían hasta el anochecer para hacer acto de presencia. Incordié todo lo que pude a Alice para pedirle que me dijera lo que veía, pero ella sólo me repitió que no veía problemas. Una respuesta demasiado exangüe.

Intenté leer, pintar, escuchar música y ordenar la casa para distraerme y no pensar en cómo les estaría yendo, y cuando llegó la noche fue inútil intentar permanecer despierta. Edward estaba tan agotado de haber intentado mantenerme ocupada que irónicamente acabó suplicándome que me durmiera, y me prometió que al día siguiente, cuando despertase, ya sabría cómo había ido todo. Discutí un poco con él para liberar el nerviosismo que me mordía las entrañas y cuando unas cuantas horas después me tendí temblando y suspirando a su lado, ya completamente calmada, no pude evitar quedarme dormida sobre su torso desnudo y duro como la piedra.

.

Cuando desperté el martes, lo primero que hice fue preguntar la hora. Las doce y media de la mañana. Después me vestí y le lancé algo de ropa a Edward y en medio minuto ya estaba dentro del Volvo aporreando el salpicadero para ir a casa de Rosalie y Emmett y saber qué había ocurrido en Nueva York con mis padres.

La rubia vampira me abrió la puerta con una mueca insondable y pasé al interior estrujándome los nudillos. Dentro, sentados en el sofá, estaban ya Jasper y Alice. Desde la cocina se oía el murmullo de la dulce y maternal voz de Esme. No pude extraer ninguna conclusión basándome en los rostros de los vampiros. Estaban sencillamente sin emoción.

-¿Y… bien? –tartamudeé acercándome a Jasper, ya que tenía más confianza y familiaridad con él que con Rosalie, y también me parecía ligeramente más inteligente.

-Evelyn…

El tono de su voz me puso instantáneamente alerta. ¿Qué le había pasado a quién?

-No lo han hecho –interrumpió la vocecita cantarina de Alice.

Miré a mi alrededor, confusa, escudriñé el rostro de Edward primero buscando una señal de incomprensión, y luego me di cuenta de que su mente estaba ya al tanto de lo que había ocurrido, fuera lo que fuera, porque lo acababa de escuchar de las mentes de sus hermanos.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha ido mal? ¿Están bien? ¿Estáis bien? ¿Cómo estaban? ¿Estaban solos?

No sabía cuál era la pregunta más importante, así que las hice todas seguidas sin darles tiempo para contestar.

-Llegamos a Nueva York y localizamos tu casa. Tus padres no estaban. Esperamos hasta que anocheció, y llegaron en coche. Entraron, los oímos ver la televisión y hacer un par de llamadas a la comisaría y después subir las escaleras. Nos pareció que había un sonido distorsionado dentro de la casa. No podíamos escucharlos bien, Evelyn.

-¿Estaban enfermos? –pregunté con un hilo de voz.

Jasper negó con la cabeza.

-A las doce de la noche intentaron dormir, pero no hacían más que dar vueltas y vueltas en la cama. Rosalie y yo escalamos la fachada, estudiamos la habitación y nos preparamos para entrar y poner en práctica todo el irreverente plan, pero entonces…

-¿Entonces, qué? –grité.

Volví los ojos hacia Edward para adivinar qué era lo que había ocurrido y vi que tenía ambas cejas levantadas y las pupilas dilatadas de pura sorpresa.

-No pudimos arriesgarnos a causarle ningún daño. Llamamos a Carlisle y él nos aconsejó que no lo hiciéramos, Evelyn –continuó Jasper-. Esto nos impidió completar nuestra misión, pero al mismo tiempo es una solución al problema de tus padres –dijo con voz tranquilizadora.

-¿Qué? ¿El qué?

-Tu madre está embarazada –contestó.

Me quedé helada instantáneamente.

-No habría sido responsable poner a prueba sus nervios en su estado –sugirió la voz de Carlisle, aunque estaba a mis espaldas y no pude verle.

-El sonido distorsionado era el latido de tu… hermano –dijo Rosalie.

Edward se situó a mi lado y tomó una de mis manos, devolviéndome al mundo real. Inspiré bruscamente y moví la cabeza hacia arriba. Me quedé mirando el inofensivo techo durante unos segundos, mientras trataba de tranquilizarme y tomar conciencia de lo ocurrido, de lo _dicho_. La imagen de mi madre en la pantalla del televisor, con las manos sobre la barriga, vino a mi mente con un fogonazo, y también la jovialidad y la complicidad que habían compartido mis padres antes de mi marcha, como si fuesen los conocedores de un secreto compartido.

¿Ya lo sabían antes de mi desaparición? ¿Se lo habían callado? Me sentía como la protagonista de una novela de enredo amoroso y de relaciones familiares perturbadas. Mis padres, a sus años…

-Es bueno, Evelyn –me dijo Edward. Me acarició el dorso de la mano-. Significa que tienen algo por lo que luchar, y que no se dejarán consumir por la depresión.

-Pero… ¿cómo… es… posible? –sollocé.

Me sentí tan lejos de mi familia, ahora y supuestamente en proceso de crecimiento, que no hice otra cosa que buscar refugio en el pecho de Edward, mi otra familia, mi familia de verdad.

Había previsto mil finales posibles para la misión que les había encomendado a Jasper y a Rosalie, pero ése… nunca. Ni me lo había planteado.

-¿Quieres ir a casa? –me preguntó Edward al oído.

Negué con la cabeza rabiosamente.

-¿Me estáis diciendo que… tendré… un hermano? –articulé las palabras con esfuerzo.

Rosalie y Jasper asintieron a la vez. Contuve un grito.

-Dentro de un tiempo podremos hacerles una visita a escondidas, y podrás verlo crecer desde la distancia, si quieres –me dijo Edward-. Cuando superes el periodo de neófita, cuando controles tu sed, podrás cuidar de tu familia desde el anonimato.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Claro que sí. Claro que lo prometo. No estés triste, amor. Es una buena noticia. Tus padres no estarán solos y tendrán una persona en la que apoyarse. Esto les ayudará mucho más que la visita de dos ángeles de pacotilla –intentó hacerme sonreír.

Y lo consiguió, como siempre. No importaban las circunstancias: si él sonreía, a mí se me iluminaba la cara del gusto.

-Esto es… bueno –determiné.

-Buena asimilación –me felicitó Carlisle.

-No ha salido como quería pero… no ha salido mal –dije.

-En absoluto –me apoyó Edward.

-Enhorabuena, por cierto –dijo Esme.

-Sí, enhorabuena –musité para mí misma. Miré a Jasper y a Rosalie y les di las gracias de todo corazón.

Edward me levantó del suelo y me aferró por los hombros.

-Vamos a casa –dijo.

-Sí, sí –contesté buscando sus manos-. A casa, tú y yo.  
Cuando me senté en el borde de mi cama, ya había superado el momento del shock y pude poner las cosas en perspectiva. Era una buena noticia. Una buenísima noticia. Sólo me quedaba perfeccionar mi autocontrol junto al vampiro más guapo, inteligente, bueno y fascinante del mundo. Y tendría toda la eternidad para disfrutar de ello, de mis victorias y de mis fallos, y sobretodo de mi matrimonio, que, además, nunca acabaría, pues no había muerte capaz de separarnos.  
_Sí, creo que puedo conformarme._

Edward me dio un beso que supo como el primero y presionó la "E" que colgaba de mi cuello contra la hendidura existente entre mis clavículas.

**Y de momento, hasta aquí llega la historia. Sé que no había avisado de que éste era el final, así que lo siento para quien esperase más. Necesito cortar un poco con la historia, no puedo alargarla hasta el infinito por mucho que quiera. Ni quiero continuarla por el simple hecho de no ponerle punto final ni puedo seguir escribiendo tan constantemente como hasta ahora, por exámenes y demás. A lo mejor la continúo más adelante, o perfilo un poco un par de capítulos, pero en esencia y de momento, esto es.  
****Muchas gracias**** a todas las lectoras, a las que me han comentado y me han dado su opinión, a las chicas que me han dejado **_**reviews**_** aquí.  
De momento, esto es todo. Un detalle: Julia y Gabriel, los amigos de Evelyn, evidentemente se casan más adelante, y tienen una niña a la que ponen de nombre "Evelyn". **


	13. Capítulo 1 y 2 EPOV

**Hola de nuevo :) Os pido perdón a las que sigáis leyendo esto por la irregularidad a la hora de publicar. Este capítulo es, como pone abajo, el primero desde el punto de vista de Edward. Con esto no quiero decir que vaya a "reescribir" la historia otra vez, simplemente me puse a escribir y salió esto, el primero. Si decidís leerlo, muchas gracias como siempre, y espero que os guste, aunque ya sabéis lo que pasa :)**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

_**Edward's point of view**_

Me había escapado a Nueva York. No era la ciudad más discreta, apartada, solitaria o nublada del mundo, pero era tan grande y sus gentes eran tan dispares y extrañas que era poco probable que alguien decidiera fijarse en mí. Había tal flujo continuo de gente que iba y venía, era tan inmensa y tan desigual entre unas zonas y otras que sus habitantes estaban tan acostumbrados a acoger seres extravagantes y fuera de lo común que uno más no iba a suponer una gran diferencia. Yo podría pasar perfectamente desapercibido y podría dedicarme a reestructurar mi vida, o mi existencia, a buscar una nueva meta ahora que la que me había marcado había desaparecido para siempre de mi alcance. Encontré un hotel de lujo frecuentado mayoritariamente por personas mayores, lánguidas y distraídas, entre las que me encontraba cómodo. No en vano, me parecía más a ellos que a cualquier veinteañero.

He de decir que no escogí una ciudad tan inmensa únicamente por seguridad, sino también por comodidad. Dado que tengo el irritante y fascinante don de leer las mentes, una ciudad atiborrada de gente era una promesa de ruido a todas horas, de cerebros maquinando al máximo esfuerzo día y noche, impidiéndome, de alguna manera, que mis propios pensamientos llegasen a cobrar fuerza. Me ahogaba en un vaso de agua, pocas veces en mi vida me había sentido tan débil y desdichado. No era sólo por el… rechazo, sino porque veía que esa sensación tan humana y tan inhumana de desgarro interno no sanaría. No se me ocurría ni una sola actividad, ni un solo entretenimiento, ni un mísero sitio al que acudir y replanteármelo todo. Para reestructurar mi vida habría tenido que pensar en lo que me había sucedido y organizar las posibilidades y las posibles opciones. Pero no estaba dispuesto a rememorar nada del pasado más inmediato, por cobarde que parezca, así que el asunto de encontrarme a mí mismo –de nuevo- se mostraba bastante complicado y controvertido.

Me desplazaba de un lado a otro cuando podía, sin percatarme de dónde ponía los pies. Sólo sé que un par de veces aparecí en el puerto, sin saber cómo había llegado hasta allí, y que más de una noche me encontré solo en la habitación de mi hotel, sin valor para mover ni un dedo. Cuando alcanzaba un estado de autismo que me protegía del mundo, temía que realizar el más mínimo cambio desbarataría todo aquello. Quería pensar, y al mismo tiempo me habría gustado tener encefalograma plano. Me habría gustado ser humano, para poder llorar y desahogarme. No lo habría podido jurar, pero estaba casi cien por cien seguro de que los humanos, al llorar, se deshacían de toneladas de tristeza, las expulsaban de su cuerpo al materializar su desdicha en húmedas gotas de sal. Tenía un hueco en el centro del pecho, y sentía las manos entumecidas a todas horas, como si hubiese sostenido un bloque de hielo durante un largo rato, hasta que la corriente sanguínea se me hubiese cortado en los dedos. Todo ese frío estaba dentro de mí. Me golpeaba el corazón con el puño y sonaba a hueco, a muerto, más que nunca. Ya no había ni chispas de emoción, ya no conseguía gozar de las pequeñas alegrías de la vida. Una llamada inesperada, un buen chiste, un bonito lugar, una melodía casi olvidada… No había nada. Sólo estaba yo, solo. Y lo más horrible era que no me sentía con fuerzas como para solucionar ese problema. No sabía en qué me había convertido. Probablemente en un planeta sin una estrella que lo calentase, que le ofreciera su cobijo, y que guiase su órbita y su camino. Antes había sabido hacia dónde dirigirme. Ahora flotaba en un mar de aguas quietas, viejas y oscuras, sin el más mínimo oleaje. Muerto, yo sonaba a muerto.

Me encontraba en un restaurante pequeño y de decoración algo rústica, sentado frente a un gran ventanal, esperando a que dejara de llover. Había ido a parar allí como a tantos otros lugares. No llevaba demasiado tiempo en Nueva York, pero ya conocía las más lúgubres melodías de jazz que el mundo podía inventar, el olor de un café abandonado, sosteniendo sobre el borde de la taza las cenizas de un cigarrillo que se consume a sí mismo. Aquel día no era distinto, o, al menos, no había indicios que señalasen que iba a marcar la diferencia, tan pronto, y tan tarde.

Los brazos de lluvia que se pegaban al cristal de la ventana me tenían hipnotizado. Cuadré los hombros y me concentré en seguir la dirección de todas y cada una de las partículas contenidas en los goterones, mitad agua y mitad tierra, que se arremolinaban cerca del suelo. El restaurante estaba casi vacío, y las mentes de los clientes y de la camarera, también. Comencé a oír un gran murmullo proveniente de la calle, el tipo de sonido que pertenece a los pensamientos de alguna persona, de cualquiera, sólo que estos parecían sonar a través de un altavoz. La persona aún parecía estar lejos, pero ya podía oírla sin necesidad de concentrarme en ella. Estuve tentado de girarme y comprobar si realmente no habría entrado un nuevo cliente cuyos pensamientos, quién sabe por qué, fuesen más evidentes y claros para mí. Sin embargo, una vez más me encontraba en un estado de estupor demasiado placentero como para abandonarlo. El sonido no disminuyó, al contrario. Claramente, esa persona, y ya podía pensar en ella como alguien en femenino, se dirigía hacia el restaurante, voluntaria o involuntariamente. La… la lluvia la había atrapado en medio de la calle y corría en busca de amparo.

_Ah, sólo una humana más_, me dije a mí mismo, extrañamente decepcionado. No sé quién había estado esperando que fuera. Nadie iba a venir a por mí. Yo me había aislado, y a ninguna persona le gusta buscar a alguien que no quiere ayuda. Yo la necesitaba, pero la habría rechazado.

A los pocos segundos, esa chica abrió la puerta del restaurante y entró para resguardarse de la lluvia. Ahora podía escucharla clarísimamente. No quise mover ni una de las pétreas células de mi cuerpo, así que me colé en la mente de la camarera para observar a la recién llegada, a la portadora da aquel cerebro cuyas ondas sonaban amplificadas. Era una chica pelirroja, joven, de aspecto despistado, y estaba mojada por la lluvia. Algunos mechones rojos se le pegaban a las mejillas y tenía la boca entreabierta. Respiraba entrecortadamente en busca de aire y su corazón latía a toda velocidad. Había hecho una buena carrera. Miró a su alrededor durante unos instantes y después se acercó a la barra, se sentó en un taburete, pidió un refresco y se quedó en silencio. La camarera la miró de refilón un par de veces y yo pude verla a través de sus ojos, sin necesidad de darme la vuelta. Era pura curiosidad, puro aburrimiento. Ella tenía los ojos de color azul claro, las mejillas tentadoramente rojas y cubiertas de infantiles pecas. La camarera pasó a concentrarse en secar vasos y tuve que resignarme a dejar de espiar a la pelirroja, pero sus pensamientos comenzaron a taladrar mi cerebro con fuerza. Por un momento pensé que estaba chillando en medio de aquella habitación, aunque en realidad estaba en completo silencio.

_Este lugar tiene una atmósfera deprimente_, _deberían cambiar la iluminación. Oh. Tal vez es esto lo que los clientes buscan… Son gente deprimida que busca estar a solas con su depresión... No._

Sus pensamientos llegaron a mí perfectamente audibles. Ahora que estaban hilados como palabras coherentes, estructurados en una frase con sentido, casi podía adivinar a partir de ellos el tono de su voz.

_En realidad, el único que parece deprimido es ese chico, _pensó mirándome a mí, aunque yo estaba de espaldas a ella.

Un pensamiento tan acertado me sorprendió. Me habría gustado decirle que no sabía cuánta razón tenía. Alcé la cabeza para observarla con mis propios ojos. Aunque era completamente imposible que esa joven se diese cuenta de mi anormalidad nada más verme, opté por hacer un barrido visual por todo el restaurante para disimular mi curiosidad, en vez de mirarla directamente a ella. Empecé a escudriñar el lugar en la dirección opuesta, recorrí con los ojos todas las mesas y finalmente me topé con la chica. Cuando se dio cuenta de que la estaba observando, sufrió una pequeña conmoción y se le escapó el aire de los pulmones. Una reacción típica, pensé, tratándose de un humano, y más aún de una chica joven. No se trataba de vanidad, pero realmente mi aspecto es muy atractivo para los mortales, y evidentemente, aún más para las adolescentes. Y ella no era una excepción, sólo era una humana más. Nos sostuvimos la mirada durante unos segundos. Bueno, no. Yo le sostuve la mirada mientras ella era incapaz de apartar los ojos de mí. Pude leer en sus pupilas un deje de fascinación, como si acabase de ser testigo de una aparición divina.

_Si no deja de mirarme me voy a derretir aquí mismo. Por favor, que deje de mirarme. Por favor, por favor_, pensó.

Me dije a mí mismo que lo mejor sería dejar de torturarla, así que aparté la cabeza y me encorvé sobre mi asiento. Volví a mirar los chorretones de agua acumulados en el ventanal que tenía delante. La oí suspirar de alivio. Pasó algunos minutos bebiendo, tratando de concentrarse en otra cosa sin demasiado éxito, hasta que me volvió a mirar de refilón.

_¿Por qué sólo yo le miro? Nadie más lo hace. Tal vez estoy loca y no existe. No, no, estoy loca por pensar que no existe. Quién sabe… Es demasiado perfecto para ser real. Apuesto a que si le pregunto a la camarera quién es, llama la policía para que me recojan por demente. Debo de estar flipando. No, eso es imposible porque no tomo drogas, pero, ¡caray! Es guapísimo. No, definitivamente debo de estar soñando. Ese chico no existe. No hay otra explicación para que nadie le mire aparte de mí. _

Sus pensamientos, además de sonar extremadamente intensos, eran divertidos. Resultaba extrañamente gracioso ver cómo una persona era capaz de formar semejante enredo mental en medio segundo. Decidí ayudarla a salir de su error por dos motivos: no me gustaba verla debatirse consigo misma sobre su cordura, y además no quería despertar ninguna sospecha sobre mí, por mínima e insignificante que fuera. Ah, y además estaba mortalmente aburrido, un poco de distracción no me vendría mal. Así que decidí demostrarle que no estaba loca y que yo realmente _existía –_aunque en las últimas semanas me habría gustado dejar de hacerlo. Moví el brazo sobre la mesa y tiré el cenicero a propósito. Todos los allí presentes se fijaron en mí. Recogí lo que había tirado y me quedé quieto y en silencio. Ya le había dado una prueba física.

_Sí existe. No estoy loca. _

No, no estaba loca. Por lo menos no por ese motivo.

_Al menos, no es imaginación mía. Bien hecho, Dios, como decían en esa serie… Sí, buen trabajo, Dios, _pensó ella.

Escuché su risa, débil y discreta, ante sus propios pensamientos. A mí no me gustaron ni una pizca. Dios no tenía nada que ver con lo que yo era, sino más bien todo lo contrario. Yo era un… sitio sin nombre. Si ya había dudado sobre la existencia de mi alma, ahora me encontraba tan vacío que me parecía más que evidente que tal cosa no existía dentro de mí. Intenté ladear el peso del cuerpo sobre la silla, incómodo.

_Ojalá me volviese a mirar. Es tan, tan… raro. Es raro, extraño, no he visto nunca nada igual. ¿Hablará inglés, francés, español? No sé muy bien qué parece. Estadounidense, quizás. Sería lo más lógico. Oh, ojalá me volviese a mirar. Es tan guapo… Vamos a probar la telepatía. Mírame. Mírame. Mírame. Mírame… Nada._

No tenía ni idea de cuán acertadas eran sus intenciones. Si tenía que jugar a la telepatía con alguien, tenía que ser conmigo. Si alguien tenía que escuchar esas palabras susurradas a escondidas para sus adentros, ése era yo.

_No, si cuando pienso que estoy loca voy a tener razón. Me gusta la camiseta de la camarera. Oh, es la del uniforme del restaurante. Bueno, sigue siendo bonita. Tal vez si se la compro… Ah, no, que no tengo dinero… ¡Mierda!_

Cambió de tema radicalmente y emitió un quejido al darse cuenta de que se había olvidado la cartera.

_¡Mierda! Me he dejado el dinero en la habitación. No, si loca no estaré, pero ladrona soy un rato. Y torpe. ¿A quién se le ocurriría? ¿Qué hago? Que no cunda el pánico. Que no cunda el pánico. Podría llamar y que me trajesen la cartera… El móvil está descargado, claro, no podía ser de otra manera. ¿Tendrán teléfono fijo para clientes? ¡Qué digo! Si no hay nadie en la residencia. Hoy no es mi día. Vale, busquemos una solución…No puedo pagar… No puedo llamar y que me traigan dinero… Oh, Dios, estoy en un lío. _

¡Por favor! Quienquiera que le hubiese dado un altavoz al cerebro de esa chica, que se lo quitase ya. Yo era el único que podía escuchar su palabras de desesperación…

_¡No! Que se muera alguien es un problema, no esto. Ay… Ay… Ay, que se levanta. Ay, que viene, que viene, ¡que viene!_

Decidí ayudarla por segunda vez: me levanté, me aproximé a la barra, miré sus ojos azules y le dije a la camarera:

-Yo pagaré lo de esta señorita.

Fue lo primero que dije en tiempo… Había permanecido varios días enteros sin hablar. No lo había necesitado ni para comunicarme ni para pedir nada: ya me había instalado en el hotel, por lo que no tenía que hablar con ningún empleado de allí, y no conocía a nadie en Nueva York ni tenía intención de hacerlo, así que había estado varios días solo y en silencio, es decir: días sin respirar. Normalmente me habría resultado incómodo pasar tanto tiempo privado del sentido del olfato, pero de esa manera conseguía aislarme mejor del mundo. Pero para pronunciar aquella simple frase tuve que coger aire y expelerlo a través de mis cuerdas vocales. Esperaba sentir una oleada de dolor en la garganta al inhalar el aroma de los allí presentes, sentir la sed creciendo desde mi estómago, pero lo cierto es que no fue tan grave como imaginaba. Ya había sido capaz de controlarme junto a ella… de manera que no había nadie que pudiera irritarme tanto en ese sentido. Había aprendido a ignorar la sed. Desde que la había conocido, se me había hecho más fácil con el resto de humanos.

Pero aún, en ese momento, así me di cuenta de algo inesperado: la chica pelirroja… no tenía aroma alguno. Algo inconcebible.

Tanto la camarera como la chica me miraron de una manera que no dejaba traslucir precisamente la brillantez de sus mentes, pero yo ya estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres me dedicasen miradas atontadas. No era culpa suya, ni tampoco mía, así que no la prejuzgué.

-Gra-gra-gracias… -me dijo la chica pelirroja, intentando modificar la expresión de su rostro.

No podía seguir mirándolas eternamente, intentando encontrar el rastro de la joven flotando en al aire, así que volví a mi asiento sin decir nada más.

Intenté respirar hondo para captar hasta la más mínima esencia del restaurante, consumido por el horror que sentía ante aquel nuevo descubrimiento, ante aquella nueva _excepción_…

Un momento. Había algo, y sólo podía ser ella. Sí, un pulso bajo la piel, sangre fluyendo, pero todo como amortiguado, lejano. Suspiré algo más tranquilo. Ella estaba allí, pero me costó horrores percibirla, o percibir aquello que yo creía que era su aroma humano.

_Si no se iba, ¿por qué lo ha hecho? ¿Por qué ha querido pagar mi consumición? ¿Va a esperar a que me vaya para pagarle a la camarera? Justo a tiempo. Cualquiera diría que me ha leído la mente. _

Para lo mentalmente plana que parecía a primera vista –y que parecían casi todas las mujeres al ver vampiros-, formulaba unas suposiciones bastante perspicaces, aunque inconscientes.

_Uf. De todas formas no debería aceptar dinero de un desconocido… Pero estoy en un aprieto… Tal vez podría pedirle que me acompañase a la residencia y le devolvería el dinero… Es lo más justo porque no le conozco de nada pero aún así… ¿Y si está loco? ¿Existe otra explicación para que me haya pagado los refrescos así por las buenas? Está loco. Ojalá no lo estuviera porque es demasiado guapo como para pasar el resto de su vida en un psiquiátrico… ¿Te imaginas que las enfermeras se enamoran de él y lo sueltan por compasión? ¿A quién le hablo? Yo soy quien debería estar en un psiquiátrico. ¡Ah! A lo mejor me tocaría en la misma celda que él. ¿Y? Soy poca cosa para él. No pasaría nada. Para variar me fijo en los inalcanzables. Bueno. Este chico no es que sea inalcanzable, es que es un completo desconocido y ya estoy fantaseando con él... Menos mal que todo esto lo pienso y no lo digo porque quien me escuchase…¿Cuándo va a parar de llover? ¡Ah! ¡Se levanta! _

Concluí que no me gustaba la idea de quedarme más tiempo en ese lugar, escuchando a una joven que gritaba –metafóricamente hablando- tanto que me mareaba y que desde luego no parecía tener intención de quitarme los ojos de encima. Además, era un punto en blanco en el aire, un trozo de papel sin pintar, un frasco de perfume vacío… y eso me descolocó y frustró muchísimo. No era una situación agradable, en definitiva, así que la evité y me fui. Tuve un _déjà vu. _

Cumplí mi promesa acercándome de nuevo a la barra para pagar la consumición de la chica y salí de allí. Ella me siguió, pero traté de no hacerle demasiado caso, confiando en que se le pasaría el arrebato y se detendría.

_¡Mierda_!, pensó en cuanto la lluvia empezó a caer sobre ella.

La ignoré y salí del jardín del restaurante. Giré hacia la derecha, me subí las solapas de la gabardina y eché a caminar calle abajo. Ella no se detuvo. Intenté ser un poco paciente pero… ¿qué tenía que hacer? ¿Dejar que me siguiera? ¿Durante cuánto rato? ¿Y cuando me hubiese cansado de ella, qué?

_Parezco un gato callejero siguiendo a alguien que le acaba de alimentar, por si acaso le da más, pensé. _

Como parecía que iba a seguirme hasta que me diera la vuelta y le dirigiera la palabra, me giré de pronto para encararla y casi se estampó contra mí. Necesitó unos segundos para recomponerse del casi golpe. Tardó algunos segundos en decir algo.

_¿Y ahora que digo? ¡Ah, ya!_

-Quería devolverte el dinero… -comenzó.

-¿Puedes? –inquirí, enarcando una ceja. Si acababa de pagarle su consumición, ¿de dónde iba a sacar el dinero?

-Si me acompañas a la residencia te lo devolveré… Está cerca –me contestó.

_Que no diga que no, por favor. Parece molesto. Debe pensar que es una excusa para intentar quién sabe qué. No quiero ligar con él. Más que nada porque es imposible. Sólo quiero devolverte el dinero. Di que sí. ¿Por qué parece tan incómodo? No es sólo ahora, sino antes también. Está muy tenso. ¿Y si he cometido un error? ¿Y si es un asesino que aprovecha su encanto para atraer a jovencitas estúpidas y lerdas y matarlas en una esquina? Muy rebuscado. ¡Qué va! Bueno, ¡hazme el favor de contestar, dios griego! _

-Está bien –contesté. No tenía nada mejor que hacer, al fin y al cabo, y a lo mejor, si eliminaba todas las excusas que podía tener esa chica para perseguirme, me dejaría en paz voluntariamente.

Se quedó parada, mirándome fijamente, sin reaccionar.

-Esto… ¿te sigo? –le pregunté.

Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que se había quedado atontada mirándome, y se sonrojó.

-Sí, sí –me respondió.

Empezamos a caminar en la dirección opuesta. Ella iba delante de mí, lo que me dio la oportunidad de librarme de sus estridentes opiniones sobre mi aspecto. Debía medir alrededor de un metro setenta, salvando las distancias aparentaba más o menos mi edad, y tenía el típico cuerpo de las adolescentes a las que les falta muy poco para terminar de formarse como mujeres. Ponía un pie delante del otro como si le supusiera un gran esfuerzo, probablemente estaba desorientada y confundida. La seguí en completo silencio. Aproveché para captar su esencia de nuevo. Tal vez estaba allí, o tal vez no. No lo tenía claro. Parecía que su aroma era un perfume tan diluido que apenas puedes captarlo. Resultaba inocua, neutra. Para mí, totalmente inofensiva, el único ser que me había encontrado después de un vampiro con el que no tendría que controlarme para acabar bebiéndome su sangre. Mentira. Después de un vampiro, y después de un hombre lobo, ella estaba en tercer lugar.

Gruñí en mi fuero interno para mantener a raya los recuerdos, que de pronto intentaban asomar a la superficie. No lo iba a permitir.

_Ojalá la residencia estuviese en la otra punta de la ciudad, así él seguiría caminando delante de mí y yo podría verle al menos la nuca. ¡Estoy enferma! Bueno, da igual_, pensó.

La lluvia nos caló a ambos hasta los huesos y cuando finalmente llegamos a su residencia, estaba tan empapada que me dio pena.

_¡Por fin! Ya hemos llegado. Ahora sí que puedo_…, la escuché.

Se dio la vuelta y me miró como si hubiese echado de menos mi desconocida cara durante aquellos escasos minutos.

-Me puedes esperar dentro –me ofreció abriendo la puerta de la entrada.

Miré un momento el interior y sacudí la cabeza negativamente. No era necesario. Cuanto antes acabásemos, antes podría irme. Se encogió de hombros y desapareció escaleras arriba. La esperé en la calle durante algunos minutos, y finalmente, volvió a salir. Me entregó dos monedas. Abrí la palma de la mano para que las depositara allí, sin tocarme la piel.

-No era necesario –le dije.

Y en verdad no lo era. Me sobraban el tiempo y el dinero. ¿A quién le importaban un par de dólares?

Ella volvió a encogerse de hombros.

-Me siento mejor no aceptando caridad de desconocidos –me dijo con dulzura.

Me gustó su respuesta: era una chica educada y precavida.

-Eso está bien –la felicité-. Adiós.

Giré sobre mis talones y me alejé por la calle. Cuando ya estaba muy lejos, a punto de doblar la primera esquina, la oí decirme en voz baja, confiando en que yo ya no podría oírla:

-Adiós.

Hasta que no estuve bastante lejos no dejé de oír el rumor de sus pensamientos.

Lo primero que hice después de dejarla fue buscar un lugar donde hubiese una gran masa de personas. Tenía que encontrar un lugar abarrotado y llenarme los pulmones con el aire aromatizado con su esencia para convencerme a mí mismo de que no había perdido facultades, de que la culpa, si había culpa, de que no pudiese oler a esa extraña chica, era suya, y no mía.

Pasé la tarde deambulando por Nueva York. Subí en el metro y en el autobús, y no dejó de llover en ningún momento. Por la noche regresé a mi hotel, comprobé la previsión meteorológica para el día siguiente –en caso de que fuera un día soleado, no saldría de mi habitación- y me asomé al balcón para espiar las vidas ajenas que se desarrollaban en los edificios vecinos o a cien metros bajo mis pies, en la calle. Podía oírlo todo, y no quería oír nada. Me sentía más solitario que nunca: una ciudad hasta arriba de gente y yo no quería hablar con nadie, y el único elemento distinto en aquellos días de soledad en la gran ciudad había sido conocer a esa chica pelirroja. Me arrepentí de haber aceptado su dinero: no era caballeroso. Así que me propuse buscarla para disculparme. No tenía gran cosa que hacer, y estar a su lado me impedía pensar en recuerdos dolorosos o en futuros inciertos –esa chica realmente llenaba mi mente con sus propios pensamientos; si la mente de los demás normalmente ocupaba un milímetro cúbico en mi cerebro, la suya presionaba las paredes de mi cráneo como un globo que buscase más y más espacio para hincharse. Eso me impedía pensar con total claridad en mis propios asuntos, tan tristes y desesperados. Poder abandonarlos sin esfuerzo gracias a su chillona voz mental había sido agradable… y además había parecido una buena chica.

En definitiva, quería volver a verla para devolverle el dinero y dejar de sentirme mal conmigo mismo por aquel insignificante pero rastrero detalle, para volver a escucharla durante unos minutos y para cerciorarme de que realmente no poseía olor alguno y no era una alucinación mía.

Estaba mal involucrarme con alguien, incluso para algo tan trivial como devolverle el dinero. Por experiencia propia podía afirmar que comportarse adecuadamente no llevaba a ningún sitio. Haría lo que quisiera. Punto.

Al día siguiente fui directamente a su residencia para encontrármela en la puerta, aunque no apareció a la misma hora. Era el único lugar en el que podría encontrarla con cierta seguridad. Pero pasó una hora y algo más y de ella no hubo ni rastro. Apenas salieron y entraron un par de personas por la puerta de cristal del edificio que no repararon en mí, puesto que estaba mirando en la otra dirección, esperándola a ella.

De pronto, mientras hacía tiempo frente a la puerta, y sin previo aviso, un rayo de sol asomó entre las nubes. Huí de él a toda velocidad y me escondí en el primer cúmulo de sombras que encontré: apenas un muro que me tapaba de la luz solar. Y allí volví a esperar, maldiciendo al hombre del tiempo.

Y antes de lo que creía, mientras la esperaba, comencé a escucharla. En cuanto capté sus pensamientos inhalé el aire, confiando en encontrar de una vez por todas su aroma, pero no me llegó. El hilo de sus pensamientos discurría en torno a mí, cosa que no me sorprendió. Había ido al restaurante a probar suerte y no había podido encontrarse conmigo. Se fue acercando por la calle y súbitamente dio la vuelta a la esquina y se estrelló contra mi pecho. Se cayó de espaldas al suelo, bruscamente.

Temí que se hubiese roto algo, pues el impacto que había sufrido le había provocado con toda seguridad el mismo efecto que haberse estampado directamente contra un muro. Y de hecho ella estaba comparándome de la misma forma. Estaba sentada toscamente en el suelo. Quise ayudarla a levantarse, pues al fin y al cabo se había caído por mi culpa, pero no podía moverme ni un centímetro, o de lo contrario saldría de las sombras y la luz del sol me revelaría como una anormalidad con piel de cristal. Se tocó la nariz para comprobar si se la había roto y se dio cuenta de que, afortunadamente, no había sido así. Me pregunté si habría podido olerla en caso de que hubiese empezado a sangrar. Se miró el pecho y agradeció estar sana y salva, sin heridas, no porque habría tenido que ir al médico, sino porque se habría manchado la camisa blanca que llevaba.

Levantó la cabeza, con la mirada perdida, y sólo entonces me reconoció. No se había dado cuenta de que yo estaba allí, de que yo había sido el muro contra el que había chocado. Me sentí muy mal por ella al verla tirada en el suelo, totalmente confundida y con la nariz dolorida. Y me sentí también muy frustrado, pues no podía ni darle la mano.

Ella comenzó a incorporarse algunos segundos después, mientras se preguntaba cuándo iba a ofrecerle mi ayuda, algo que evidentemente no pude hacer.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –me preguntó sin vocalizar. No pretendió mostrarse soberbia, al contrario, parecía comedida y avergonzada. Ella.

La situación era tan ridícula que no pude evitar sentirme doblemente mal, por ella y por mí.

_A ver si iba a tener razón… está completamente loco, _pensó.

Se alejó poco a poco de mí y acabó entrando a la residencia. Me quedé clavado en el mismo sitio dos segundos más. El cielo volvió a nublarse y aproveché para salir corriendo de allí.

Corrí sin rumbo fijo a toda velocidad, esquivando a los transeúntes antes de que éstos se dieran cuenta de que había pasado a su lado. El manto de nubes que cubría el cielo estaba agujereado y de vez en cuando escapaban aquí y allá halos de luz que iluminaban las calles a trozos y me cortaban el paso. Me vi acorralado en el barrio chino y no pude hacer otra cosa que refugiarme en un callejón húmedo y oscuro. El agua caía de las ropas tendidas de las ventanas de los edificios mugrientos y golpeaba el suelo con un estruendo sordo. Me había alejado de ella y no la oía. Ahora mi cerebro ya no retumbaba con las vibraciones de sus pensamientos y podía pensar en mí sin esfuerzo. Y dolía.

Verme escondido en un callejón, huyendo de una situación que no había podido controlar sin más lugar para esconderme que la parte de atrás de un restaurante asiático no era el ideal de futuro que había intentado alcanzar.

Doblé las rodillas y me senté en mis talones. Me aferré las sienes con los dedos para tratar de perforármelas y arrancarme de la cabeza el maldito y doloroso vacío que cada vez se extendía más y más. Tenía la horripilante suposición de que iba a ir a peor. Si me quedaba a solas con mi ausencia, ¿qué ocurriría? ¿Hasta cuándo podría soportarme? Me di cuenta de que me estaba convirtiendo en algo tan sumamente patético que lo mejor sería desaparecer del mundo. Suicidarse no era fácil, y tampoco quería hacerlo. Una esperanza del tamaño de un grano de arena aún quedaba en mí. Ella… no, no podía pensar en eso. Pero si desaparecía, con ello desaparecerían todas las posibilidades de que Bella… A lo mejor podía amarme en un futuro. A lo mejor todavía podría reclamar de ella un mínimo cariño. Podría vivir sólo con su condescendencia. Todo lo que ella sintiera por mí era suficiente. Me conformaría con oír su voz, alguna vez, cuando hubiese conseguido sobreponerme. Aunque eso, tal y como iban las cosas, no iba a suceder.

Estaba convulsionándome en el callejón. Por primera vez había dejado que esos pensamientos aflorasen y ahora me arrepentía. Eran un veneno del que quería deshacerme. Eran el más peligroso de los venenos, el del autoengaño.

Me levanté con gran esfuerzo y me obligué a regresar a la habitación del hotel. Allí, hice algo que no había hecho en cien años. Me metí en la cama, me subí las sábanas hasta la nuca y cerré los ojos, con la estúpida esperanza de que se obrara el milagro y pudiera dormirme y dejar de pensar.

Pero apreté los ojos con fuerza, y mordí las sábanas, y me clavé los dientes en los nudillos, y quise destrozar la habitación a golpes, pero supe que ése no era yo, y que no habría servido de nada.

Dos días pasaron como el sonido de un ventilador en una sala de espera. Y un día me dije a mí mismo que tenía que salir, o los responsables del hotel pensarían que me había muerto. Me puse ropa nueva y encendí la televisión para comprobar la previsión del tiempo. Antes de llegar al canal indicado, me encontré con la cara de una famosa actriz de gran boca y melena pelirroja. Y me acordé de ella de golpe.

La única persona con la que había cruzado más de una palabra. Apreté los puños.

Tal y como día antes había acabado en el puerto sin saber cómo, esa vez, en cambio, estaba en la puerta de su residencia, esperando el momento en el que ella saldría o entraría y yo podría abordarla. En realidad, no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a decirle. Lo más sensato habría sido pedirle perdón por el choque del otro día y por mi comportamiento inexcusable. A la vez, sabía que dos errores en dos días eran un importante _handicap_ para que alguien quisiera escucharte.

Me lancé al paso de otra chica para preguntarle por ella.

-Perdona –le di un toque en el hombro y se dio la vuelta.

Al instante se le agrandaron los ojos al verme. Tuve que conducir la conversación lentamente para sacar de ella dos palabras seguidas.

-¿Sí?

-Busco a una chica, probablemente compañera tuya. Verás, no sé su nombre, pero es más o menos así –me puse la mano en el hombro para indicar más o menos su altura-, es pelirroja, tiene los ojos azules…

-Evelyn Parker –contestó.

-Evelyn Parker –repetí. Sonaba bien-. Gracias.

Me fui sin despedirme de ella, directo a buscar sus datos. Supuse que estarían en la oficina de la residencia. En efecto, los obtuve embaucando a la responsable.

Y un día me encontré paseando por su calle. Era una zona residencial, con casas de dos plantas, jardín y patio trasero, rodeadas por vallas de hierro forjado. Ella tenía que estar por allí, durmiendo aún. Deambulé arriba y abajo, y me encaramé al tejado de un par de casas, sin reconocerme a mí mismo ni a esas renacidas ganas de encontrar una persona y entablar algún tipo de relación con ella.

De pronto, con la rapidez con la que se enciende un interruptor, la escuché.

Se acababa de despertar. Y nada más abrir los ojos, ya estaba pensando en mí. Puse los ojos en blanco e hice oídos sordos durante un rato. No quería oír alabanzas hacia mi cuerpo ni mi cara de buena mañana. Esperé hasta que desvió su atención hacia algo completamente distinto. Por fin pude localizar no sólo la casa con exactitud, sino la habitación. Me situé bajo ella, encaramado a un frondoso árbol que había bajo su ventana, en la calle. Me di cuenta de sus intenciones. Estaba deseando pintarme. Nunca nadie había hecho eso, que yo recordase…

Se enfadó consigo misma cuando se dio cuenta de que no lo conseguía, de que, como ella decía, mi belleza era _inatrapable_. Paparruchas. Se hartó de la obra que tenía entre manos, la arrancó y la lanzó por la ventana.

_Esto es una mierda. A tomar viento, ¡hala!_

Y la bola de papel arrugado cayó a mis pies. Evelyn se dio cuenta de que la había lanzado más allá del jardín, a la calle, y se arrepintió automáticamente.

_¡No! No, no, no. Las llaves, ¿dónde están? ¡Ah! Vale, vale. La puerta… sin hacer ruido, no, no. Tengo que recogerlo antes de que… Ni quiero que lo recoja el basurero ni quiero que lo encuentre nadie. Necesito encender la luz, me caeré rodando por las escaleras… uno, otro, otro, otro, ¡vale! _

Recogí la bola de papel arrugado y me la guardé, volviendo de nuevo a mi escondrijo. Evelyn salió de su casa, atravesó la verja de hierro, buscó por todas partes, incluso debajo de los coches, totalmente angustiada con la idea de que su obra pudiese acabar en malas manos, y finalmente, rendida, volvió a entrar arrastrando los pies.

Abrí el amasijo que tenía entre las manos y lo extendí contra la corteza del árbol. Era mi rostro, pintado desde unos ojos totalmente anonadados. Al ver el esmero con el que había intentado captar mis facciones tal y como ella las recordaba, me di cuenta de una cosa.

Me di cuenta de que el flechazo se estaba consolidando, de que Evelyn Parker se estaba enamorando de mí.

Mis ojos de vampiro me permitieron apreciar todos los matices del retrato y lo observé hasta que me cansé de él. Terminó de amanecer y finalmente salió el sol, pero, por suerte, una capa de nubes me protegía.

De la casa salieron dos personas, probablemente sus padres. Cuando pasaron cerca de mí, me di cuenta de que ellos sí olían como el resto de humanos. Su hija era la rareza.

Evelyn pasó la mañana sola en casa, pintando y escuchando música. Bajé del árbol y paseé como un gato, arriba y abajo, sin decidirme a llamar a su puerta o recobrar la poca cordura que quedaba en mí y largarme. Ella decidió que sería el momento adecuado para salir a hacer algo de ejercicio. Era el momento idóneo para interceptarla en la calle, pero alguien se me adelantó.

Un hombre de aspecto huraño subió hasta la puerta de su casa y llamó. A Evelyn la pilló por sorpresa.

_¿Quién es ahora? Voy a hacer lo de siempre: me acercaré de puntillas y si no me interesa fingiré que no hay nadie… ¿Y si es un ladrón? ¿Y si finjo que no estoy… tratará de entrar aquí? 911, 911, 911… ¡Estoy completamente paranoica! _

Pues sí, estaba algo paranoica, pero seguía resultando entretenido escucharla. Le abrió la puerta al hombre con cautela.

-¿Qué quiere, señor? –le preguntó al visitante educadamente.

-¡Llama a los gendarmes! –bramó él.

-¿¡Por qué!? –chilló ella.

Salió fuera de la casa y se giró para mirar la fachada. Temía encontrarla devorada por las llamas.

-Hay un ladrón, entiéndeme, jovencita, un ladrón –la previno.

-¿¡DÓNDE!? –grité ella, aún más alto.

-¡En todas partes! ¡En el jardín! ¡En la calle! ¡En un árbol! ¡En el cielo! ¡Debajo de los coches! ¡Ah, sí, en los tejados!

Automáticamente, Evelyn bajó el estado de alerta y se dio cuenta de que no eran más que fantasías de aquel hombre. Se compadeció de él y lo despachó tranquilamente.

-Claro… Lo que usted diga. Se lo prometo. Vuelva a su casa y no salga hasta que los ladrones desaparezcan, ¿me hará el favor?

-¡Va de negro! –gritó el hombre, aporreando el aire con el extremo de su bastón-. ¡Y toma drogas! ¡Todos los jóvenes de hoy en día lo hacen! ¡Y así se quedan, pálidos como muertos! ¡Llama a la policía, jovencita!

Yo debía ser el ladrón drogadicto y con cara de muerto que él había visto. Por curioso que parezca, fue agradable escuchar una opinión sobre mí que difiriese un poco de las habituales. Además, mi mortal palidez y mi aspecto demacrado debían haber alentado su perturbada imaginación.

Esperé a que se fuera y entrara en su casa, que estaba apenas dos puertas más lejos, y decidí que era mi turno. Me armé de valor y me recordé a mí mismo que había hecho cosas más difíciles, como luchar contra vampiros y licántropos y más aún… luchar contra mí mismo. Y si había salido victorioso de ello –yo estaba vivo, o algo parecido, y _ella_ también estaba viva-, no había problema.

Me guardé el retrato con cuidado. Comencé a caminar hacia la puerta y llamé.

_¿La puerta otra vez? ¡Este hombre…!_

Y me abrió, y volví a ver su cara pecosa mirándome con fascinación y sorpresa, otra vez. Soltó un soplido bastante cómico por la impresión. Encontrarme allí era lo último que habría podido esperar.

-¿Qué… ha-ha-haces túaquí? –me preguntó.

-He venido para disculparme.

-¿Por lo del otro día? –repuso, cuando por fin relacionó los hechos con las palabras.

-Sí: debería haberte ayudado a que te levantases, y más aún porque fue culpa mía… Acepta mis disculpas –respondí.

-Claro –aceptó sin más.

_Yo te lo disculpo todo, todo… Da igual que seas tan raro… con esa cara lo solucionas todo…_

-¿Quieres p-p-p-pasar a tomar a-a-a-a-algo? –dijo.

No me lo esperaba, no después de lo grosero que podría haberle parecido. Además, no entraba en mis planes, yo sólo me había propuesto encontrarla y pedirle perdón, pero no traspasar la puerta de su casa.

_Maldita la hora en la que se me ha ocurrido pedírselo… Soy estúpida, va a decir que no. Evidentemente. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Desde cuándo soy tan imprudente? En cuanto cierre la puerta subiré a mi habitación a flagelarme con el cordón de las zapatillas…_

Algo dentro de mí se agitó al escucharla. Fue lo más parecido a la risa en muchos días, y semanas. ¿Qué problema había en entrar? Si lo había, no quería descubrirlo. Le pediría perdón formalmente, permanecería en la casa cinco minutos de cortesía y después me iría.

Entré, traspasando no sólo el marco de la puerta, sino una barrera de aislamiento que había construido a mi alrededor y que ese día, con ese paso, empezó a desmoronarse.

Pasé hacia el salón. El interior presentaba un tono azulado por la luz grisácea que entraba por las ventanas. Una vez en la sala, aguardé a que ella me ofreciera tomar asiento. Me senté en un sofá, delante de su asiento. Evelyn analizó la situación brevemente: pensó que yo encajaba perfectamente en aquel salón de estilo victoriano.

_Tendré que regalarle unas gafas de sol para que se tape los ojos… cada vez que los veo me emociono tanto que no puedo concentrarme… O regalarle unas lentillas, estaría bien… ¿De qué color le quedarían naturales…? Verdes. Le quedarían bien unas lentillas verdes, muy acordes con su cara… Claro que esos ojazos de oro son más de su estilo… extraños y preciosos… _

Ojos verdes. Precisamente creía que me quedarían bien unos ojos verdes. Una oleada de melancolía barrió mi interior, pero no me trasladé al pasado más cercano, sino al más lejano, al que casi no podía recordar. Los ojos verdes que había heredado de mis padres, antes de morir, antes de convertirme en lo que era. Esos ojos humanos que jamás debería haber perdido, esos ojos que dejaban traslucir una vida mortal, sana y natural, esos ojos verdes que deberían haberse cerrado para siempre en 1918.

Recordé vagamente aquellos simples y agradables años de principios de siglo, y no pude evitar sonreír.

_Ploc, ploc. ¿Lo oyes? Es mi corazón, que se me acaba de caer al suelo._

Ah, claro. Evelyn se había quedado prendada de mi sonrisa. Se aclaró la garganta y me preguntó si me apetecía tomar algo. Le pedí un vaso de agua, algo que si me veía obligado a tomar por cualquier circunstancia, saldría tan fácilmente como habría entrado. Evelyn regresó de la cocina con un vaso tembloroso en las manos, evitando mi mirada. Lo cogí impidiéndole tocar mi fría piel vampírica y ella volvió a su asiento. El agua estaba templada, taimada. Intenté recordar a qué sabía un simple vaso de agua, qué se sentía cuando tenías sed y podías aplacarla con simple _agua_.

Evelyn confundió mi ensimismamiento con incomodidad.

_Normal… es muy amable por haber aceptado la invitación… o yo muy estúpida… este chico sería el perfecto asesino en serie… todas las mujeres del mundo… bueno, yo creo que también los hombres… le abrirían la puerta de sus casas sin pensárselo dos veces… es tan absolutamente encantador… pero no se lo propone… porque parece tremendamente triste… ¿cuál será su pena? De amor no, seguro… nadie en su sano juicio le rechazaría… ¿Por qué no se bebe el agua? ¿Para qué la quería entonces…? Oh, oh. Me he quedado embobada otra vez._

Rápidamente taponé la grieta que sus palabras mudas habían abierto para que entrase el pasado. No, no iba a derrumbarme en un momento así. No.

-Y… dime… ¿Cómo te llamas? –me preguntó Evelyn.

¿Debía decírselo? ¿Realmente iba a presentarme a alguien? ¿Iba a servir de algo? Si no tenía más pretensiones para con ella, si desaparecería de su vida en cuanto le hubiese pedido perdón… ¿Para qué?

_¿Tengo derecho a saberlo, no?_, pensó ella.

¡Claro que tenía derecho a saberlo! Lo que yo no tenía eran ganas de decírselo. Pero ella tenía, además de derecho, razón. Si había entrado en su casa, había aceptado un vaso de agua… Tampoco supondría un gran problema decírselo. No era la primera persona que lo sabía. Si la recepcionista del hotel lo sabía, ¿por qué no Evelyn? Ella no era nadie importante, así que no debía importarme decírselo a _ella_.

-Edward. Edward Cullen –contesté al fin-. ¿Y tú?

Fue un acto reflejo. Ya sabía cómo se llamaba, evidentemente. Evelyn Parker. Pero habría sido muy perturbador para ambos que la presentación no hubiese sido recíproca, me dije un segundo después.

-Evelyn Parker.

-Bonito nombre –comenté.

Le dirigí una sonrisa algo forzada, que verdaderamente no sentía. Ella ahogó una risita infantil ante aquello, aunque no se dejó engañar y tuvo en todo momento muy presente el hecho de que sólo pretendía ser cortés. Entonces, acto seguido, ella bajó la vista hacia mis manos, que aún sostenían el vaso, y capté un atisbo de incomprensión en su mirada al darse cuenta de que el agua se había enfriado, y la condensación había nublado el cristal del vaso. Algo inverosímil, en pleno verano.

Dejé el vaso sobre la mesa para que recuperase de nuevo la temperatura ambiente, alejado de mis mortecinos dedos helados, y traté de distraerla.

-Tienes una casa realmente preciosa –dije.

A Esme le habría encantado la decoración. Los muebles tenían un aspecto antiguo y cansado, eran de colores oscuros, apagados, viejos. Y allí estaba ella, delante de mí, con sus chispeantes ojos azules y su ondulada melena pelirroja, creando el perfecto contraste.

- Gracias… aunque no es mérito mío, sino de mi madre –se excusó.

-Pero tú le das vida. Si te fueses de esta casa, perdería todo su encanto –repliqué. Ella era el elemento vivificador de la casa. De no haber estado, el estilo victoriano habría perdido toda la gracia, ya no habría existido esa irónica combinación.

-Eh… gracias –contestó, no muy convencida.

Comencé a estudiar el salón con ojo clínico, pero Evelyn interrumpió mi análisis para hacer una pregunta más que evidente.

-¿Cómo me has encontrado? –inquirió.

La chica había comenzado a darse cuenta de que me había invitado a entrar en su casa sin saber nada de mí, y todo lo que me concernía empezó a inquietarla. Me quité la cazadora, recordando que, entre otras cosas, era verano.

-Estaba empezando a acalorarme –expliqué, algo totalmente falso.

_Ya somos dos_, pensó ella.

Habría puesto los ojos en blanco, pero ya tenía la práctica necesaria como para no reaccionar ante cualquier pensamiento que escuchase.

Bueno, había llegado el momento de darle una explicación satisfactoria.

-Esto es lo que ha ocurrido: el otro día, en el restaurante, pagué tu consumición y tú quisiste devolverme el dinero, lo que me parece algo muy educado y responsable, dado que no me conoces. Yo acepté seguirte porque no tenía nada que hacer, y cuando me fui con tu dinero en el bolsillo, me sentí un verdadero maleducado, así que al día siguiente fui a esperarte, más o menos a la misma hora, para devolvértelo o al menos explicarte que no era necesario. Cuando apareciste… te tropezaste conmigo y bueno, no sé cómo explicártelo para que lo entiendas… digamos que tuve un lapsus. Me quedé inmóvil y no te ayudé a levantarte, y tú te asustaste de mi conducta, no me extraña. Pensé que, habiendo cometido ya dos fallos tan imperdonables, lo mejor sería dejarte en paz, pues si aparecía otra vez para intentar enmendar mis errores pensarías que era un desquiciado y no querrías escucharme. Pero dos días después cambié de opinión. Pensé que, ya que tú habías sido amable conmigo, yo debería comportarme de forma recíproca, así que una vez más volví a la calle de tu residencia. Esperé dos días y no te vi entrar ni salir, así que fui a la escuela en la que estabas estudiando a pedir tu dirección. Después de ser muy insistente, la obtuve, y aquí me tienes –dije.

Era la parrafada más larga que había soltado en mucho tiempo, y había conseguido pronunciarla así, sin detenerme más que lo justo para tomar aire, y con total sinceridad.

-¿Cómo sabías en qué escuela…? –Evelyn aún no lo entendía todo, lógicamente.

-Oh, ya. Lo que ocurre es que me crucé con una de tus compañeras, quien, amablemente, se ofreció a ayudarme, y yo le conté que te estaba buscando. Me dio la dirección de tu escuela y la recepcionista de ésta me enseñó la lista y los datos de los matriculados.

-Pero… si no sabías mi nombre hasta hace un momento… -se percató al momento de la incongruencia de la situación.

-Bueno, no –murmuré-. Sí lo sabía: me lo dijo tu amiga cuando te describí… Pero pensaba que sería más apropiado no avasallarte y que tú misma te presentases.

Guardé silencio.

-Pues, entonces, todo aclarado –dijo Evelyn.

Ella quedó aliviada cuando decidió que yo no era un lunático, y yo también cuando tal consideración de mi persona desapareció por el horizonte.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –pidió.

-Faltaría más –accedí.

Antes de preguntar nada, la sangre subió a su cara dándole un aspecto de lo más apetecible a sus pómulos, que de pronto brillaban como manzanas.

-Cuando esa chica de la residencia te dijo mi nombre… ¿Cómo supo a quién te referías? ¿Cómo me describiste? –preguntó por fin, con mucha vergüenza.

Ella quería que yo opinase sobre su aspecto, indirectamente, eso era lo que quería, por eso había reaccionado así, al considerar que su pregunta era embarazosa. Su adorable inocencia me puso de buen humor y encontré la piel de mi mandíbula súbitamente estirada en una gran sonrisa.

-Le dije que buscaba a una chica de su edad, de estatura media, pelirroja y de ojos azules. Al instante me dijo quién eras –así había sido. Dejé algunos instantes de interludio-. Así que una escuela de arte –comenté.

-Sí, pero no tengo grandes pretensiones –asintió-. Tan sólo era algo que quería hacer durante el verano.

-Pues tienes muchísimo potencial –la animé. De verdad lo creía. No en vano tenía una prueba fehaciente de ello en ese mismo instante.

-Oh… vaya. Muchísimas gracias, pero… ¿en qué te basas? –se interesó, pues desconfiaba de mi sinceridad.

-En… esto, por ejemplo –dije.

Saqué el retrato que le había robado –el término _robo_ no podía aplicarse exactamente, ya que me había limitado a recoger algo que estaba arrugado y tirado en la calle-, y se lo entregué. Lo cogió y comenzó a abrirlo, aplanando las grietas del papel.

Escuché su corazón acelerarse cuando reconoció lo que tenía entre las manos. Fue agradable sentir la prueba irrebatible de su corazón latiendo a toda velocidad. Si no podía captar su esencia correctamente, al menos tenía la seguridad de que estaba viva y no era un ser extraño y desconocido.

Evelyn se quedó mirando mi retrato, _su_ retrato.

-¿Por qué…? ¿De dónde has sacado esto…? –farfulló.

-Lo recogí de la calle… Es tuyo, ¿verdad?

Después de varios segundos que se le hicieron eternos de dudas internas entre decirme la verdad o negar todos los hechos –se avergonzaba de su obra, concretamente de lo que significaba-, finalmente contestó:

-Sí, es mío.

Clavó las pupilas en el retrato. Estaba elucubrando las distintas vías para destruir ese trozo de papel, algo que me horrorizó. No iba a dejar que una pintura tan bonita –lo era-, y que alguien había hecho inspirándose en mí, demostrando así un cariño y un apego inexplicables pero agradables, viese su final tan pronto. Se lo arranqué de las manos para salvarlo.

-Es todo un honor –dije. Evelyn no creyó nada, así que proseguí-: De verdad. ¿Puedo quedármelo? –me lo iba a quedar de todos modos, pero no estaba de más pedirle permiso al autor.

_Por mí como si lo quemas…_

-Por supuesto -aceptó.

-Creo que no eres justa contigo misma. Está realmente bien –le aseguré.

-¿Podemos dejar el tema? Esto es muy incómodo para mí –suplicó.

-Supongo que sientes la típica inseguridad el artista ante el _qué dirán_ de sus primeras obras.

Evelyn no quería escucharme más. Huyó del salón y de mi presencia para refugiarse en la cocina. Mientras esperaba a solas, sentado en el sofá, escuché, desde la calle, unas voces que ya había escuchado: los padres de Evelyn.

Ah, no. Podía enfrentarme a relacionarme con una persona, pero no con dos más. Me deslicé al pasillo y subí las escaleras. No podía salir por la puerta, obviamente. Subí hasta el dormitorio de Evelyn y garabateé rápidamente una nota. Por lo que a mí respectaba, lo nuestro aún no había acabado. No quería cortar tan rápidamente con lo que se había desarrollado. Realmente quería volver a verla, sólo que en otra ocasión. Apunté mi número de teléfono, firmé con mi nombre y escapé por la ventana.

Salté al jardín y sorteé la valla de hierro con gran facilidad. Desaparecí de allí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

.

No estaba muy seguro de los acontecimientos. De lo que no podía dudar era de que había conocido a alguien agradable y fascinante. Una persona en la que, por lo pronto, podría confiar y con la que podría distraerme, con una facilidad innata para el dibujo, una curiosa ausencia de aroma –lo que simplificaba aún más las cosas-, con un cerebro que prácticamente escupía los pensamientos, y que, además, estaba atontada, por mí.

Había asistido al nacimiento de los sentimientos en muchas personas. Sabía cómo nacía el odio, o la amistad, o el amor: qué tipo de lazos se establecían y cómo evolucionaban. Había sido pleno testigo de ello durante muchísimos años de convivencia con humanos. Aunque nunca habíamos tenido una relación sólida con ningún mortal, a excepción de… conocía a la perfección los mecanismos que se ponían en marcha cuando una persona conocía a otra y entre ellos saltaban chispas, lo que se conoce como un flechazo. Evelyn Parker comenzaba a sentir eso por mí, y sólo me había visto tres veces. Pero no la culpaba, simplemente, era una débil humana susceptible frente a los efectos que provocaba nuestro aspecto y nuestro encanto natural en todos los humanos.

Pero había una cierta diferencia entre esa chica a punto de enamorarse y otras personas. Evelyn, a pesar de la admiración que sintiese hacia mí, sabía, además, que yo era peligroso. Su mente conservaba el instinto de protección, de evitar el peligro. Yo le gustaba, pero también sabía que había algo peligroso y fuera de lo común en mí. Evelyn no podía saber que yo era un vampiro, y su casi continuo estado de alerta respondía al rechazo natural que casi todos los mortales sentían hacia nosotros. Ella interpretaba esa precaución como un aviso de mi anormalidad. Como no podía identificarme como un ser de ultratumba, pensaba que yo estaba algo desquiciado. Definitivamente, era normal.

Le había dejado mi número sin más ni más a una chica de dieciséis años con un peculiar sentido del humor que era capaz de reanimar a los muertos –nunca mejor dicho.

Sorprendentemente, yo ansiaba su llamada. Quería otra dosis de contacto con la realidad, quería volver a ver sus ojos azules y la constelación de pecas de su cara.

Si me parecía hermosa… Sí, objetivamente lo era. Ella no era consciente de su belleza, probablemente porque atravesaba una etapa difícil para cualquier persona, conocida como la adolescencia –algo que yo ya había abandonado hacía tiempo, a pesar de mi aspecto-, y no dudaba que su pelo rojizo le habría granjeado las burlas de sus compañeros en el colegio. Con un pequeño esfuerzo, aún podía acordarme de mis años de infancia, y los insultos y los complejos rondaban por doquier. Los niños con sobrepeso, con gafas o quizás con atributos físicos destacados como el pelo rojo, eran el blanco de las burlas. Eso menoscaba la seguridad de cualquiera.

Si todo sucedía tal y como yo tenía en mente, mi teléfono móvil sonaría por primera vez en mes y medio, aproximadamente. Al irme de Forks, había comprado uno nuevo y nadie me había llamado desde entonces. El primer día no sonó, cosa que me extrañó bastante. El segundo día sí lo hizo, a primera hora de la mañana.

Noté las vibraciones del aparato en el bolsillo, lo cogí, y descolgué con precaución. Sólo Evelyn conocía mi número, así que sólo podía ser ella, pero aún así, preferí obrar con cautela.

-¿Sí? –contesté, modulando la voz de manera que no fuese reconocible.

Hubo un segundo de silencio, y después oí la voz confusa de Evelyn.

-¿Está Edward? Soy Evelyn Parker.

-Soy yo, Evelyn –dejé de forzar la voz.

-No había reconocido tu voz –dijo, asombrada.

Sonreí para mí mismo.

-No sabía quién llamaba. ¿Cómo estás?

-B-b-b-bien. ¿Y tú? –contestó.

-Bien también, gracias.

Silencio.

-Verás… -empezó Evelyn, con voz insegura-. Tenía tu número de teléfono y… había pensado que tal vez… -cogió aire y dijo, seguramente con los ojos cerrados-: podríamos dar un paseo por la ciudad, ¿qué te parece la idea?

Rápidamente supe que tenía que contestarle que no era posible. Descorrí las cortinas de la ventana y me asomé a la calle. El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo, prohibiéndome salir de la habitación del hotel. Me aparté de la ventana rápidamente.

-No es una buena idea –dije-. Gracias, Evelyn, pero no.

-Claro –respondió despacio-. No importa.

La comunicación se cortó y me quedé con el móvil en la mano, pensando cómo era posible que se averiase o que funcionara incorrectamente tan pronto, justo con la primera llamada que recibía. Apreté la tecla de rellamada y esperé.

-¿Evelyn? ¿Se ha cortado la llamada? –dije, en cuanto ella descolgó.

-Eso parece –contestó, con voz compungida.

¿Qué le pasaba? No podía saberlo, no podía escucharla si no estaba cerca. Reanudé la conversación.

-Bueno, como te estaba diciendo: hoy no es una buena idea… Pero mañana…

-¡Claro! ¿Qué quieres hacer? –chilló, entusiasmada.

-Había pensado que podríamos visitar el Museo de Historia Natural. Si eres neoyorkina ya lo conocerás, pero a mí es un lugar que me fascina…

Había pasado por muchos lugares, y muchas épocas, y ese edificio conservaba la historia de distintas épocas y distintos lugares, lo que había allí era antiguo, y no tenía dueño, ni hogar, simplemente, _estaba_, como yo. Por eso me gustaba el Museo.

-A mí también me encanta. ¿A qué hora?

-¿Por la mañana? ¿A las doce? –traté de concretar.

-¡Genial! –Evelyn estaba feliz, feliz gracias a mí. Era una sensación agradable.

-¿Te supondría un gran inconveniente que nos encontrásemos directamente allí? –le pregunté.

-No. En absoluto.

-De acuerdo, entonces. Hasta mañana, Evelyn…

-Hasta mañana, Edward…

Colgué antes que ella. Dejé el móvil sobre el colchón y me dejé caer de espaldas. Crucé los dedos. Deseaba que al día siguiente no saliera el sol. No quería perderme un día con esa chica. Prometía ser bastante entretenido, como mínimo.

Desterrado a las sombras como estaba en un día soleado, no hice más que comprobar la previsión meteorológica una y otra vez, y leer algunos libros con los que pude hacerme, aunque no presté demasiada atención a las páginas. Sin embargo, una ventaja de ser vampiro era el cerebro del que podías disponer. Era capaz de estar pensando en mis planes y a la vez enfrascado en la lectura.

El día pasó rápido, y amaneció nublado, por fortuna.

Salí muy pronto del hotel para aprovechar que no había todavía demasiada gente por la calle y podría andar sin tropezarme con nadie. Los empujones en Nueva York en hora punta eran algo inevitable, y a mí no me apetecía tropezarme con carcasas de sangre a cada paso que diese. Me senté en las escaleras de piedra que daban al museo y esperé. Como llevaba gafas de sol, pude espiar a todo el mundo sin que se notara. Era un pasatiempo un poco malsano, hasta que llegó ella en un taxi.

Bajó del vehículo y oteó la calle con la mirada. De pronto se dio cuenta de mi presencia y sonrió casi imperceptiblemente.

_Dios bendiga América,_ pensó.

Quise correr hasta ella y reírme de su broma y de su buen humor. Me levanté para esperarla y le mandé una sonrisa de bienvenida.

Subió los escalones hasta llegar a mí y me miró a los ojos. Me quité las gafas y me las guardé.

-Temía haber llegado demasiado pronto –dijo.

-Yo también estaba ansioso por verte –le dije. Yo sí que había llegado muy pronto-. ¿Entramos?

Entramos en el museo, juntos. En la entrada nos recibió el esqueleto del Tyrannosaurus Rex.

-Asombroso, ¿a que sí? –le pregunté.

Ella examinó los gigantescos dientes del fósil, entrecerró un ojo y me miró de soslayo.

_Asombroso tú_, pensó.

**CAPÍTULO 2**

_**Edward's point of view**_

Sonreí orgulloso. Pasé un brazo por la espalda de Evelyn para comenzar la visita. Noté sus músculos contraerse bajo su piel.

Pasamos por todas las secciones del museo. Nos entretuvimos en leer las explicaciones de los atriles que había en la esquina de cada urna o exposición. No hablamos mucho. Evelyn trataba de concentrarse en lo que veían sus ojos, pero no llegó a retener ni un solo dato. Ya había estado allí en otras ocasiones, lo que era perfectamente entendible si había nacido en Nueva York, pero me sentí muy agradecido porque ella no hubiese rechazado la invitación o hubiese intentado cambiar el punto de encuentro. Estaba muy nerviosa, toda la culpa era mía. La alegría y los nervios se unían para formar aturdimiento en su mente.

Yo, por mi parte, me encontraba relativamente feliz. Disfrutar de un lugar que me encantaba en compañía de alguien agradable era más de lo que habría podido esperar entonces. Había una distancia abismal entre mis días en la habitación del hotel, mirando fijamente una pared en blanco para tratar de hacer lo propio con mi cerebro y no pensar, y aquel día, estimulando mínimamente mi cultura y mis dotes comunicativas. De vez en cuando trataba de señalarle algún pasaje que me pareciera interesante, o hacer algún tipo de comentario respecto a alguna vitrina, pero no resultaba natural y opté por dejarlo.

La última sala que visitamos fue puñetazo en medio de la cara. En ella se exponían los uniformes de las principales empresas bélicas del país. No pude desviar la atención de los maniquíes de la Primera Guerra Mundial. Sus caras de tela blanca no expresaban ninguna emoción, sus miembros congelados en el tiempo sostenían una bandera, o una bayoneta, sin vida. Yo había visto esos uniformes desfilar por la calle, había visto con mis propios ojos a mis amigos, a chicos de mi edad, llevarlos con audacia y el pecho hinchado, llenos de entrega por la patria. Yo debería haber sido uno de aquellos jóvenes que cayeron en el fragor de la batalla. Debería haber muerto entonces. No había derecho. De todos ellos, yo era el único que sobrevivía, el único que había sido apartado del curso natural de la vida para caer en una noche eterna. Y casi cien años después, volvía a ver esos uniformes, remendados y restaurados, o en su caso, reproducidos a imitación de los originales, colgando inertes del cuerpo atiborrado de paja de un maniquí sin cara. Se me crisparon los músculos de la cara en una mueca dura.

No era la primera vez que estaba en aquel lugar, pero si fue la que más me afectó. Tal vez porque había pasado aún más tiempo.

Evelyn se acercó a mí, mirándome sin comprender el motivo de mi silencio. Giré mis ojos encendidos hacia ella, y cuando me encontré con su inocente rostro de porcelana, todo enfado desapareció, y mis facciones se relajaron.

Escuché su estómago rugir. Necesidades humanas.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a comer? –le pregunté.

-Sí, por favor. ¿Adónde?

-Adonde tú quieras –repuse. Yo no iba a probar bocado, así que la elección era completamente suya.

Paseamos en silencio por la calle, sin mirarnos, y sin hablarnos. Daba igual, el solo hecho de tenerla cerca ya era agradable. Evelyn Parker era una muestra agradable, cálida, y sobre todo, humana, de la bondad de la vida. Me recordaba que existen cosas buenas por las que seguir luchando, cosas que valen la pena, cosas por las que pelear. Cosas que no hacen daño.

Evelyn entró sin avisar en un establecimiento. La seguí al interior. Era un restaurante de comida rápida. Escogimos una mesa y dejé que ella ocupara la parte cómoda del asiento. No eran precisamente mis piernas de piedra las que necesitaban descansar.

Le pregunté qué le apetecía, pero como no conocía el menú, se levantó y se acercó al mostrador. La seguí en silencio y esperé a que efectuara su pedido. Me miró, muy intrigada, y dijo:

-¿Tú no vas a pedir nada?

Negué con la cabeza.

_Genial. Me voy a sentir como una cerda comiendo delante de él._

Eso era chantaje emocional indirecto. Hice acopio de fuerzas y me rendí. Haría el esfuerzo, comería por ella. Fingí interesarme por las diferentes opciones de las pantallas, aunque cualquier menú me sabría a cenizas.

-Aunque pensándolo mejor. Me pediré lo mismo que tú –decidí.

Pagué los pedidos. Volvimos con nuestras respectivas bandejas a la mesa, que, de pronto, estaba ocupada por dos corpulentos hombres. Me sentí profundamente indignado, como si en vez de una simple mesa, me hubiesen arrebatado algo más importante. Era una comparación odiosa, inmadura, irrespetuosa y estúpida. No, no me iban a quitar más cosas. No me iban a quitar ni una mísera mesa, se había acabado. Las buenas maneras no llegaban a ningún sitio, la educación era una pérdida de tiempo. Aquí sólo ganaba el que luchaba por lo que quería sin preocuparse por las consecuencias ni por los daños colaterales.

Solté mi bandeja en la mesa. El chasquido del plástico contra el metal pilló por sorpresa a los hombres.

-¿Les importa? Habíamos ocupado esta mesa antes –dije, apretando los dientes.

Se levantaron como dos gallos de pelea.

-Es sólo una mesa –me susurró Evelyn, atemorizada. Mi reacción estaba siendo desproporcionada.

-Era nuestra antes –me limité a responder.

Los dos hombres inflaron el pecho para intimidarme. No me costó mucho espantarlos. Dejé que un ligero gruñido escapase desde mi estómago. Tensé los músculos de la mandíbula y me incliné hacia ellos. Antes de que ni tan siquiera hubiese dejado asomar los dientes, ya habían huido.

Nos sentamos en nuestros recuperados asientos.

-Me he perdido algo –me confesó Evelyn.

Me reí entre dientes. Cogí una patata frita y la mordisqueé sin demasiadas ganas. Mis dientes la desintegraron en menos de un segundo, no tuve que masticar. Hacía mucho que mi lengua no había probado algo distinto a la sangre. Como era de esperar, la comida no supo a nada más que a cenizas. Comer papel me habría resultado igual de agradable. Mis papilas gustativas ya no reaccionaban, y casi parecía que mi garganta se hubiese desacostumbrado a tragar comida sólida. Las patatas fueron difíciles, y el pan también. La carne de la hamburguesa, por el contrario, resultó bastante más atrayente. Se parecía más a la sangre que los cereales o los tubérculos, por descontado. Pude hacer desaparecer la comida antes de lo previsto, pero después que Evelyn.

-Ahora me siento fatal –se quejó-. Parece que estás comiendo por obligación, y además lo has pagado todo tú. Perdona. ¿Puedo invitarte a otra cosa para compensarte?

-No es necesario, Evelyn. En realidad, estoy disfrutando bastante –contesté.

Bajé la mirada hacia la bandeja, ya vacía. Si no fuera por la comida, habría resultado casi perfecto.

_Se aburre conmigo. Está clarísimo. Esa cara de resignación no puede significar otra cosa._

La miré sin poder creérmelo. Aquello no estaba siendo el _culmen_ de la diversión, pero sí era infinitamente mejor que el resto de días, y todo por ella. Ella me había sacado de mi estado de fantasma mudo y ojeroso.

-Lo estoy pasando muy bien contigo –le dije muy lentamente, para que le quedase muy claro que realmente estaba siendo una velada entretenida-. ¿Qué quieres hacer después? –añadí, para que viese que no me había cansado de ella.

Evelyn guardó silencio durante un minuto y medio. Me gustó que meditase la respuesta, y que no contestase lo primero que le viniera a la cabeza.

-Quiero hablar contigo –resolvió.

Solté la patata que acababa de coger y le presté atención.

-¿Y de qué te apetece hablar? –me interesé.

-De ti –admitió Evelyn, repentinamente ruborizada.

-¿Soy interesante? –pregunté, pues a mí me parecía todo lo contrario.

-Sí, mucho –contestó.

Esa chica tenía el rasero muy bajo. Un vampiro medio muerto que apenas habla, que apenas la mira, que a la hora de comer tiene que concentrarse tanto en masticar y tragar que no ofrece conversación, y que se enfrenta con dos hombres sólo porque le han quitado una estúpida mesa no entraba en mi definición de "interesante".

-Bueno… pues dispara –me conformé.

-Hum… eres… eres mayor que yo, ¿verdad?

-Sí, en efecto –contesté a carcajada limpia. Y no sabía de qué manera.

-Pero no muchos más –apuntilló.

Sopesé la respuesta. Dependía del punto de vista.

-Bueno… eso depende de cómo se mire –me salí por la tangente.

-¿Más de dieciséis? –preguntó.

-Sí.

-Pero no más de dieciocho –sentenció.

-No… -tampoco era una gran mentira.

-Entonces diecisiete. Uno más –dijo.

Asentí firmemente.

-¿Es eso todo lo que querías preguntarme? –continué.

-No –contestó-. ¿Eres de Nueva York?

-Nací en Chicago.

-Está bien.

-¿Ninguna pregunta más? –pregunté, sin comprender. Se había callado de golpe.

-En realidad, sí. Pero no quiero parecer entrometida –dijo.

-Pregunta sin miedo –la animé.

-¿Qué estudias?

-Eh… En septiembre empezaré la Universidad –me apresuré a mentir.

-¿Vives con tus padres?

-Ahora estoy solo, pasando un tiempo de descanso. Mis padres viven con mis hermanos en Washington –eso era verdad.

-¿Costa este o Costa oeste? –preguntó.

-Washington, Seattle –concreté.

-Entonces estás muy lejos de casa –exhaló.

-Sólo por un tiempo. Son mis vacaciones. ¿Alguna pregunta más?

-No, de momento, no –mintió.

_En realidad, sí, mil millones más, pero todo a su tiempo…_

_._

Evelyn se levantó y vació las bandejas en la basura. Se dirigió hacia la puerta. La retuve sin necesidad de ponerle mis fríos dedos encima.

-¿Te importa esperar un momento? Necesito ir al baño…

Ella volvió a su asiento para esperarme mientras yo entraba en los lavabos. Entré en el primer retrete y cerré la puerta. Me subí un poco los pantalones para agacharme. Me incliné sobre la taza, y esperé. No funcionó. Si hubiese tomado algo líquido, habría salido fácilmente. Salí para beber un poco de agua del grifo y volví a intentarlo. Me apreté el antebrazo contra el estómago y comencé a tener lo más parecido a las arcadas que puedo describir.

Me limpié la boca con agua y un trozo de papel y salí de nuevo al restaurante.

Ya en la calle, reanudamos el paseo hacia su casa. Capté una sonrisilla discreta que ella me dirigió.

-Y dime… ¿Dónde vives ahora? ¿Dónde te hospedas? –retomó la conversación.

-En un hotel –contesté. En un solitario, caro, y deprimente hotel.

-He soñado contigo –dijo de pronto.

Ya lo sabía, o al menos ya lo suponía.

-¿Y qué pasaba en tus sueños? –le pregunté, sin demasiado desconcierto.

-En el primero corrías por la playa…

Los rememoró en su mente. Las imágenes comenzaron a moverse como si las proyectara un antiguo reproductor de cine contra una pared en blanco. Vi a Evelyn, corriendo por la playa. Me seguía. Cuando por fin llegaba hasta mí, me reconocía a lo lejos, abrazado a alguien, a una chica delgada y de pelo oscuro. La tenía entre mis brazos. Comenzaba a besarla. Bella. Sentí el filo de una navaja clavado en el pecho.

Evelyn comenzó a recordar el segundo sueño, y la visión de Bella entre mis brazos desapareció para ser reemplazada por la lucha a muerte entre un lobo fácilmente reconocible y yo mismo.

-Y en el segundo luchabas contra un lobo gigantesco… que… bueno… al final te mataba.

-Qué curioso –me asfixié en mis propias palabras.

Evelyn abandonó todo recuerdo relacionado con sus sueños. Dejé de leerle el pensamiento.

La estilizada silueta de Bella aún seguía clavada en mis retinas. Si hubiese necesitado el aire, me habría ahogado. Ella, entre mis brazos, mis labios sobre los suyos, como antes. Bella junto a mí, como solía ser, como aún tendría que haber seguido siendo. Y después, cuando Evelyn había dejado de sostener las imágenes de su sueño, ya no estaba. Como en la realidad. Mi bella Bella, lejos de mis brazos. Detalles como sus ojos o la textura de su piel no estaban en el sueño de Evelyn, pero sí en mi memoria, y no tardé en recordarlos. Tardes enteras, deslizando mis dedos por sus finos, suaves y cálidos brazos humanos, la palma de mi mano sobre su pecho, tomando todos los latidos de su corazón. Sus labios me habían hecho sentir simultáneamente en el cielo y en el infierno. El calor de su frágil y adorable cuerpo ahora estaba lejos, donde yo no podía sentirlo. La responsable de mi antigua felicidad y de mi actual desgracia. Qué gran contradicción para una persona tan menuda.

Y después de ella, el inconfundible cuerpo del hombre lobo que me la había arrebatado, luchando contra mí y matándome. Habría sido mejor para todos que Jacob hubiera rematado la faena y hubiese acabado conmigo. Si ella no hubiese interpuesto su diminuto cuerpo entre ambos, la pelea habría continuado hasta acabar con la vida de uno de los dos. Habría preferido perecer yo. Si ella ya no me quería, yo sí lo hacía, y no habría soportado matar a Jacob, ya que habría tenido que cargar no sólo con el rechazo de Bella, sino con la certeza de que su infelicidad habría sido culpa mía por arrebatarle al… hombre del que se había enamorado.

Bella. ¿Estaría bien? No quería imaginarla sonriendo y besándole a él. Únicamente quería saber que, como mínimo, la razón de mi existencia era feliz. No le deseaba ningún mal a ella, sólo felicidad, como siempre. Eso no había cambiado ni nunca lo haría. La amaría hasta el final de mis días. Por romper las normas me había arriesgado a matarla en un principio, y ahora, pagaba las consecuencias de haber iniciado esa relación que desde el principio había estado prohibida. Pero el tiempo que había pasado junto a ella compensaba todos los males y todas las torturas. Una existencia vacía de ahora en adelante a cambio de amarla ella durante una diminuta fracción de tiempo, comparado con la eternidad. Era suficiente. Amarla había valido la pena, y en el fondo, no me arrepentía. Ella me había devuelto las ganas de vivir y ella me las había quitado. Todo mi mundo giraba y giraría en torno a ella.

Un momento.

Cuando la melancolía, la rabia y la impresión fueron perdiendo intensidad, dejaron espacio para otras emociones más evidentes y cuerdas.

Evelyn había soñado con Bella. Se me helaron las manos y perdí la noción del tiempo durante el camino de vuelta. Me enfrasqué en mí mismo. Nada tenía sentido. Todo era de pronto un rompecabezas sin principio ni fin, sin piezas sueltas por las que comenzar, sin partes identificables. ¿Cómo demonios había soñado esa niña con Bella? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué horrible jugarreta del destino era ésa? ¿Por qué Evelyn, la única persona con la que había contactado después del desastre, era precisamente quien me devolvía a la realidad, a la consciencia de mi desgracia? ¿Qué sentido tenía todo aquello? ¿Por qué? Sólo, ¿por qué? ¿Qué extraña cualidad tenía ella? ¿Había más misterios en torno a esa humana? ¿Además de estar curiosamente bien sintonizada conmigo, ya que podía escuchar sus pensamientos mejor que los de nadie, además de carecer de un aroma humano perceptible, además de todo eso… soñaba con…? ¿Con qué?

Maldita sea, la habría matado en aquel momento. Había convertido mi vida en algo aún peor. A mi depresión ahora tenía que añadirle un dilema sin sentido que no podía arreglar.

Durante un instante, noté los ojos azules de Evelyn en mi cara. Y volví súbitamente adonde estábamos.

Estábamos delante de la puerta de su casa. Evelyn echó un vistazo a la entrada y después volvió a clavarme los ojos con aprensión. La había estado ignorando durante un buen rato. Ya no era la chica sencilla de antes. Ahora me suponía un problema de dimensiones colosales. ¿Qué iba a hacer con ella? Realmente no tenía palabras. Sólo sabía que tenía que alejarme para pensar, y encontrarle un poco de sentido a todo.

Evelyn giró el torso para entrar. La llamé por su nombre y la detuve.

-¿Sí? –preguntó en voz baja.

-Siento lo que ha pasado. Mi comportamiento durante el camino de vuelta ha sido inexcusable –era lo único que podía decirle. Estaba en _shock_.

Evelyn sacudió la cabeza sin fuerza, como si su cuerpo fuera de trapo y su rostro de cristal.

-No importa. Es normal –dijo.

Me quedé a cuadros. No supe lo que quería decir. No entendía nada, nada en absoluto. Contemplé el cielo sin saber qué hacer. Dejé caer los hombros y le dije:

-No me llames. Si… si me recupero, te llamaré yo.

-Está bien.

-Lo siento –dije-. De verdad. Ojalá pudiera explicártelo. Hasta pronto, Evelyn.

-Hasta pronto, Edward –se despidió.

Intenté que la despedida no resultase demasiado brusca. Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa apretada y me marché.

En cuanto hube dado la vuelta a la esquina, eché a correr. Las horas pasaron sin que sintiera el paso del tiempo. Se hizo de noche antes siquiera de que hubiese comenzado a analizar la situación. No sabía por dónde abordar el tema. Era como una bola de nieve lanzada desde lo alto de una montaña: cuanto más tiempo la dejas rodar, más grande se hace. Así era el problema. Cuando más tiempo lo dejé crecer, más complicado se volvió. En frío, la situación resultaba aún más desconcertante. Mis ojos vagaban en la oscuridad sin encontrar puntos de luz para guiarse.

En las afueras, encontré un desguace lleno de coches roñosos. Destrocé al menos veinte con mis propias manos. Arranqué puertas, rompí cristales y rasgué neumáticos para desahogarme. A las doce de la noche, un guardia se acercó, alarmado por el estruendo. Salté la valla de madera y desaparecí de allí.

Primero, soledad. Luego, esperanza. Al final, rabia. Eso había sido mi vida, o mi existencia. Supuse que todo lo que me estaba sobreviniendo era la factura que debía pagar por mis errores. Si me paraba a pensarlo, sabía que me merecía todo aquello y más, pero seguía rebelándome. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado? ¿Podría solucionarlo, o las cosas sólo irían a peor?

Mi hermana Alice solía saberlo todo. Con su don para ver los hechos venideros era un gran apoyo para enmendar los problemas. Ella sabía las consecuencias de nuestros actos. Miré el móvil en la palma de mi mano. Cerré los dedos. Si no me contenía, la llamaría, dando el traste con mi determinación.

¿Cómo podía siquiera empezar a recapacitar sin volverme loco? Evelyn, una chica de dieciséis años a la que acababa de conocer, a la que únicamente quería frecuentar porque era simpática y me permitía dejar de pensar en mis problemas, ahora se convertía en la causa de todo aquel lío. ¿De dónde había sacado ese don? No cabía duda de que sus sueños habían sido sobre mí. El rostro de Bella, incluso desde la distancia, perfectamente dibujado en la playa, y tan cerca de mí, tan real como si hubiese sido real. Y luego sus ojos, plasmados en el rostro lobuno de Jacob. No estaba tan loco como para haber deformado la realidad, Evelyn había soñado con eso de verdad. La pregunta principal no era por qué –ya me había acostumbrado a que las cosas carecieran de sentido-, sino cómo. Cómo había sido capaz. Cómo lo hacía. Era una habilidad de la que ella no era consciente, no cabía duda: ella no tenía ni idea de que los personajes de sus sueños existían de verdad. Así pues, ¿era inocente? Quizás estaba comportándome como un idiota y ella no tenía la menor culpa. Evelyn Parker no era consciente de lo que había hecho. Me estaba volviendo loco por su culpa, pero no podía enfardarme con ella.

La cuestión principal seguía en pie. Cómo. ¿Un don atrapado? ¿Una de esas habilidades que se potenciaban al pasar a la vida inmortal, como me había pasado a mí, por ejemplo? Era lo más probable, y si no era la verdadera respuesta me daba igual, lo único que quería era hallar una explicación medianamente plausible. Lo de Evelyn debía ser un don latente.

Pero, ¿qué era? ¿Precognición? No, lo que había soñado pertenecía al pasado. ¿Tenía visiones de los recuerdos ajenos? ¿Omnisciencia?

Intenté arrancarme el pelo de raíz, pero no se movió de mi cabeza. Cada fibra de mi pelo era tan resistente como finos cables de acero.

Un don latente, cuyos límites no conocía. ¿Hasta dónde podía llegar? ¿Hasta dónde podía ver? Tal vez sólo había sido casualidad. Existía la posibilidad de que ella tuviese miles de sueños con las vidas de los demás, y que, al conocerme, hubiese comenzado a soñar conmigo.  
Los días pasaron como un libro al cerrarse. No llegué a extraer ninguna conclusión aparte de las que ya había sacado. No di ningún paso más a pesar de lo mucho que lo intenté. Se hizo imposible deducir nada más sin volver a ver a Evelyn. Necesitaba conocerla para entenderla. Tenía que volver a verla, por mi propia salud mental.

Una noche, una semana después de nuestro último encuentro, decidí darle una nueva oportunidad. Fue un acto egoísta, lo que yo quería era sonsacarle información para poder terminar de componer el rompecabezas.

Arranqué el Volvo después de bastante tiempo en desuso y conduje hasta una calle perpendicular a la de Evelyn. Aparqué. Localicé su casa y escalé hasta su ventana. No estaba allí. La esperé entre las sombras. El coche estaba aparcado, así que no se habían ido de viaje. Estaría cenando con alguien. Me fundí con las sombras y esperé.

Pasaron un par de horas. Por fin, cuando ya estaba a punto de probar suerte en otro lugar y salir a buscarla, la escuché.

Volvía a casa, andando. Pensaba en asesinatos. Meneé la cabeza, aturdido. Esa chica era extraña. La calle le parecía sumamente tétrica. Se acercaba jugueteando con las llaves en la mano. Salí a su paso como un obstáculo imprevisto en medio de una carretera.

Evelyn profirió un grito aterrorizado. Le tapé la boca al instante. Noté cómo la piel de sus labios se retraía al contacto con mi gélida piel.

-¡No grites! –le ordené.

-¡Edward! –bramó, más ilusionada que asustada.

Tan pronto como me reconoció se le pasó el susto.

-¡Te he dicho que no grites!

-Lo siento, lo siento. ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó.

-Te estaba esperando, evidentemente. Sé que no tengo derecho a aparecer por aquí sin avisar después de cómo me despedí la última vez y sin haberte llamado... –intenté hacerme entender.

-No importa. De verdad –se resignó ella.

¿Cómo podía una persona valorarse tan poco? Teníamos que hablar.

-Bueno… ¿qué te parece si vamos a un lugar más acogedor? –propuse-. Además, seguro que tus vecinos ya están llamando a la policía por el grito que has dado.

-Claro. Vamos donde tú quieras –aceptó.

Sonreí, contento por la rapidez con la que había aceptado. El corazón de Evelyn atronaba mis oídos. Eché a caminar rumbo a la avenida. Ella me siguió y buscó mi mano en la oscuridad. No dudé en rodearla con mis dedos. Se me había olvidado lo adorable que era ella.

_Está aquí. Está aquí y le estoy dando la mano. Está aquí. Tengo ganas de gritar de alegría. Me siento como la versión femenina de Leonardo DiCaprio en Titanic… ¡soy la reina del mundo! ¿Ha metido la mano en un cubo de hielo? No importa, esto es… es… _

-Agradable –terminé.

Tenía que pasar, y al final había pasado. Escuchaba tan bien los pensamientos de Evelyn que por un momento había creído que estaba hablando en voz alta.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Intenté actuar como si no hubiese pasado nada y apreté el paso. Asombrosamente, Evelyn lo dejó pasar también y no tuve que darle ninguna explicación. Fácil y cómodo.

Salimos a la avenida y nos acercamos al coche plateado.

-¿Es tuyo? –preguntó Evelyn.

Cabeceé afirmativamente. Le abrí la puerta del copiloto y ella se sentó sin dudarlo ni un momento, a pesar de mi extraño comportamiento y de mi prolongada ausencia, confiaba en mí. Y yo tenía que hablar con ella, de manera que no dudé en aprovechar la confianza que ella depositaba en mí. Nos unimos al incesante flujo de vehículos de la Gran Manzana.

-¿Adónde vamos? –preguntó.

-A un lugar tranquilo, donde podamos hablar –respondí.

La llevé a un sitio bastante normal. El parque de atracciones de Coney Island. El motor dijo adiós con un zumbido, y Evelyn me preguntó con una risa cantarina y limpia:

-¿Esto es lo que tú entiendes por un lugar tranquilo?

-Había pensado que sería muy divertido subir contigo en la montaña rusa –me defendí.

-Ah. Crees que voy a chillar mucho –supuso ella.

-No sé si chillarás mucho, pero… estar contigo es muy entretenido, y supongo que si le ponemos un poquito de emoción…

_Como tenerte cerca no es suficientemente emocionante… _

-Pero antes… -comencé, antes de salir del coche.

-¿Qué pasa?

Me planté delante de ella, esperando a que ella me pidiera explicaciones. Soportó mi examen sin comprender nada. No iba a pedirlas.

-No, nada –dije.

Evelyn enarcó una ceja con suspicacia.

-Estaba preguntándome cuándo me reprocharías mi comportamiento durante la última semana… pero veo que la alegría que te produce que yo haya vuelto cubre completamente el enfado o la ira que podrías albergar antes –enuncié.

Ella se ruborizó. Había dado en el blanco.

-Bueno, sí.

-No soy tan bueno como crees –la avisé. Esa chica estaba totalmente embelesada y no quería que confiara en mí, porque ni yo mismo podía hacerlo. Entonces yo era voluble y podía cambiar fácilmente de opinión. Si no volvía a llamarla porque descubría algo inquietante más allá de su aparente inocencia, no quería dejarla llorando por los rincones.

-Lo que tú digas –contestó secamente.

-Avisada quedas.

Evelyn asintió, conforme.

-Venga, vamos a poner a prueba tus nervios –dije.

Salimos del Volvo. Esperé a que llegar a mi lado y la cogí de la mano. Me parecía una niña pequeña a la que no puedes dejar caminando sola. Ya había dejado de preocuparme por el anormal contraste de temperatura.

-¿Por qué tienes las manos tan frías? –preguntó ella, con simple curiosidad.

-¿Por qué tienes tantas pecas? –espeté.

Evelyn comenzó a acariciar mi brazo con dedos indecisos y exploradores.

-Todo tú estás helado –se asustó.

-Siempre estoy así –me encogí de hombros.

Tenía una piel increíblemente suave, mucho más que la de la mayoría de humanos. La brisa del mar le revolvía la melena y enviaba mechones en todas las direcciones. Ella soplaba para impedir que se le metieran en la boca. Entramos en el ambiente de la feria. Había una gran masa de gente. No quería que la corriente arrastrase a Evelyn, así que apreté su mano al mismo tiempo que ella apretó la mía.

Ubiqué la montaña rusa.

-¿Te gustan las emociones fuertes? –le pregunté, y extendí la mano que tenía libre hacia la atracción.

_Me gustas tú._

-¡Sí! –respondió llena de entusiasmo.

Llegamos hasta la taquilla. Tuve que apartar a la gente a codazos. Compré las dos entradas y llevé a Evelyn de la mano hacia la cola. No era el mejor momento para iniciar una conversación, pero sí una buena manera de romper el hielo. Entre las personas que esperaban había algún grupo de adolescentes que abrieron los ojos de par en par en cuanto me vieron aparecer. Cansaba.

Volví a prestar atención a los pensamientos de Evelyn. Estaba estudiando mi aspecto con adoración. Se fijó principalmente en mi pelo. No era la primera vez que la oía deseando tocarlo, así que, como pago por mi falta de educación de la última semana, cumplí su deseo. Aferré su muñeca y la levanté para depositar su mano sobre mi frente. Primero tembló de la emoción, y luego extendió los dedos y comenzó a pasar los dedos por mi cabeza. No se daba cuenta, pero tenía la boca abierta y resultaba imposiblemente adorable.

Finalmente dejó caer la mano a un costado, sin fuerza. Alcé mis dedos hasta su cara. Comencé a explorarla. Era el único rostro humano, y además femenino, que me había permitido tocar así. A su lado no me sentía un vampiro, no existía ni la más mínima posibilidad de que me dejase llevar y le hincara los dientes en el cuello. Evelyn, de una manera u otra, era inofensiva, y me ayudaba a serlo con ella. Olvidando su don latente, estar a su lado era fácil, sin complicaciones, un paseo en barca. Toqué con cuidado sus párpados, bajo los cuales reposaban esos grandes ojos azules.

Aparté las manos. Ella abrió los ojos y me miró con una sonrisa tímida y extasiada. Me incliné hacia delante y acerqué la cabeza a su pecho. Su corazón respondía a la perfección a mis caricias. Yo podía estimularlo tanto como quisiera, y no resultaba incómodo. No tenía que esforzarme para mantener a raya al _monstruo_.

Podría tocarla con total libertad.

Mi hermano Jasper habría dado cualquier cosa por poder mantener una relación así con un humano sin la necesidad de hacer un esfuerzo gigantesco para no asesinarlo.

_Apuesto a que nunca han visto una escena tan bonita, ni siquiera en las películas. _

_._

Cuando llegamos al principio de la cola, nos situaron en el primer vagón de la atracción. Evelyn clavó los pies en el suelo y tiró de mi mano.

-Vamos a sentarnos en otro –pidió.

Esbocé una sonrisa perversa.

-Tienes miedo –la acusé.

-No es verdad. Pero prefiero sentarme más atrás…

-Bueno. Si vas a pasar un mal rato…

Sin embargo, antes de que nos retirásemos hacia la parte posterior de la atracción, Evelyn cambió de idea. Se dio cuenta de que si aceptaba ocupar el primer vagón tendría una tapadera. Quería abrazarme y así podría excusarse alegando el miedo como motivo. Pude contenerme para no soltar una carcajada ante aquel despropósito. Iba a arriesgarse a pasarlo mal sólo para poder acercarse más a mí. Esa chica tenía mucho mérito.

-Nos quedamos en el primero –dijo con voz de valiente.

Nos sentamos, cerraron la barra de seguridad y esperamos a que diera comienzo la atracción. De pronto, Evelyn volvió a cambiar de opinión.

_Oh, Dios… En el cine he comido muchísimo… Si se me revuelve el estómago…_

-Aún estamos a tiempo de bajarnos –la tranquilicé.

-¿Tú crees?

Mentira. La atracción comenzó al instante. El vagón se movió hacia atrás y luego comenzó a deslizarse sobre las vías. Evelyn contuvo un grito y apretó la barra de seguridad con fuerza. Coloqué mis manos sobre las suyas. Ella rechazó el contacto y la solté. Alargó los brazos de nuevo hacia mí justo cuando íbamos a tomar la primera bajada.

Gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. La atracción tomó otro tramo tranquilo.

-¿Cómo lo llevas? –le pregunté.

-Bien –contestó con los labios fruncidos.

-Agárrate, que volvemos a bajar.

Sí, se agarró. Se agarró a mí. Fue casi un abrazo, y tuve ganas de devolvérselo.

La atracción acabó tras unas cuantas repeticiones de lo anterior. Evelyn se tambaleaba torpemente, aturdida por el viaje.

-¿Subimos otra vez? –me jacté.

Ella rió sarcásticamente. La llevé hacia la playa. Allí podríamos hablar lejos de miradas indiscretas. Evelyn se quitó los zapatos y se acercó al agua correteando con los pies descalzos.

-Edward… Aunque no esté enfadada… ¿por qué te fuiste así? ¿Y por qué has vuelto ahora? –preguntó entonces.

Tomé aire para contestar.

-Me asusté –respondí.

Evelyn puso una mueca de incomprensión.

-¿De qué? –preguntó.

-No puedo explicártelo. Hay cosas que no sabes y que nunca vas a saber. Sé que es injusto –repliqué.

-¿Injusto? –arqueó una ceja.

Era injusto que una chica con un don latente no fuera consciente de él y no pudiese aprovecharlo. Era injusto que yo la estuviese utilizando para salir de mi bache. Era injusto que ella estuviese enamorándose de mí. Era injusto que no supiera que quería abrazar a un vampiro egoísta y perturbado.

-No soy un chico normal –confesé-. Y tienes todo el derecho de estar molesta –añadí.

-No lo estoy –contestó rápidamente.

-Ya lo sé. Y es un problema. Me aprecias demasiado.

Era casi una maldición. Ella era otra persona que veía en mí más de lo que había.

-¿Y dónde nos deja todo esto? –preguntó.

-Hay cosas que no te voy a poder contar y cosas que no te podré explicar –contesté.

-Pues si eso es todo, puedo vivir con ello –me aseguró.

-Vivir…

Sonó el móvil de Evelyn. Era su madre. Se alejó unos pasos para hablar con ella y que yo no escuchase la conversación, aunque lo oí todo igualmente.

-¿Quién era? –pregunté cuando hubo colgado.

-Mi madre –respondió, y por lo visto, no estaba contenta.

-Tienes que volver a casa, ¿verdad? –adiviné.

-¡No! Sólo quería saber dónde estaba. No tengo que irme –respondió, aliviada.

-Me alegro.

Más cerca de la orilla, Evelyn cogió una piedrecilla y la lanzó sobre la superficie. Saltó dos veces antes de hundirse en el agua negra.

-Ahora verás –fardé.

Me hice con otra piedra y la lancé con toda la fuerza de mis brazos de vampiro. Voló sobre el mar y rebotó varias veces, hasta que desapareció en el horizonte. Evelyn me miró deslumbrada y me pidió que lo hiciera otra vez, como una niña.

Lancé otra, esta vez con efecto. Salió disparada hacia el mar, pero volvió hacia nosotros y aterrizó en el pie descalzo de Evelyn. Se la guardó en el bolsillo.

-De recuerdo –me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿No me vas a preguntar cómo lo he hecho? –pregunté.

-Hay cosas que nunca me vas a contar, y que nunca podré saber –citó mis palabras-. Y puedo vivir con ello –citó las suyas.

Suspiré.

-Estar contigo es muy fácil –le prometí.

-Gracias… -respondió.

Levantó la mano y yo la atrapé en el aire.

-Era un cumplido, ¿no? –se aseguró.

Me reí con ganas.

-Por supuesto.

Observó mi rostro con atención.

-¿Tus ojos…?

-A veces se me oscurecen –contesté rápidamente.

Pronto haría dos semanas que no cazaba, y debían estar ya alejándose del dorado para acercarse más al negro.

-Ah. Están mucho más oscuros que la primera vez que te vi –dijo.

De nuevo en el parque, un feriante llamó nuestra atención, refiriéndose a Evelyn como mi novia, lo que la avergonzó muchísimo. Su oferta consistía en encontrar una carta concreta entre otras diez después de que las barajase. A cambio, cincuenta dólares. Eso era pan comido para mí.

Me acerqué a la mesa y me preparé. Sin el más mínimo esfuerzo, localicé el as de trébol que Evelyn había sacado previamente. Intenté darle los cincuenta dólares.

-No me sentiría bien aceptándolos –los rechazó. Ya era la segunda vez que le hacía ascos a mi dinero.

-Los he ganado para ti. Ya sé que su origen no es el más bonito y decente de todos, pero son tuyos. Si no los quieres, regálalos, pero no me los devuelvas –argumenté, y se los metí en el bolsillo sin autorización.

Seguimos paseando entre la gente.

-¿A qué subimos ahora? –preguntó.

-¿De verdad te apetece subir a algo? –repuse. No la veía muy animada.

-Sí, sí –dijo.

_No, no, _pensó.

-Si tú lo dices… -acepté.

Subimos al "El túnel del terror". Protegí a Evelyn de los elementos de terror de pacotilla que había allí dentro. Ella me encontró incomprensiblemente bien asentado entre los personajes de terror.

A la salida de la atracción, Evelyn volvió a pedirme perdón por haberme hecho gastar el dinero en "El túnel del terror". No le di importancia. Más tarde nos cruzamos de nuevo con la taquilla de la montaña rusa. Capté algo distinto. A espaldas de la vendedora había una pantalla en la que se mostraban las fotos de los que habíamos subido a la atracción. La nuestra también estaba allí, y salíamos realmente bien.

-¡Vamos a comprar nuestra foto! –dije, pues sería un grato recuerdo.

-¡No!

Evelyn intentó impedírmelo. Fracasó en el intento. Compré la fotografía, la observé de cerca y después se la pasé a ella, quien cerró los ojos y se negó a verla.

-No seas tonta. Salimos bien –dije, frotándole los hombros.

-No dudo de que _tú _salgas bien –refunfuñó.

-Mírala –le puse la foto entre las manos.

Finalmente, Evelyn tuvo que darme la razón cuando vio que era una foto realmente buena.

-Me gustaría tenerla, pero quédatela tú –propuse. Yo no olvidaría absolutamente nada; ella, sí. Los detalles se perderían con el tiempo.

-¿Sabes qué vamos a hacer ahora? –dijo.

-¿Qué?

-Vamos a buscar una fotocopiadora –dijo.

-¿A estas horas?

-Estamos en Nueva York, Edward. La ciudad que nunca duerme.

_Estás en Nueva York, Evelyn. Con el vampiro que nunca duerme._

La noche acabó demasiado pronto. Ella consiguió sacarme una retahíla de carcajadas que hicieron que me olvidara de todos los problemas. Entre otras cosas, nos sentamos en un banco, y mientras ella miraba los coches pasar a toda velocidad con los ojos entrecerrados, casi como creyese que eran moscas zumbando que se le iban a meter en los ojos, sin darme cuenta, enrosqué el dedo índice en su melena y ricé sus mechones muy concentrado, casi, casi embelesado.

Me pasé la mano por la cara sin creer lo que había hecho. Evelyn me miró bostezando.

-Tú también tienes sueño.

-Bueno… -me encogí de hombros-. Te llevaré a casa.

Me levanté del banco, pero Evelyn no movió ni un músculo. Se mordió el labio con ansiedad.

-¿Qué te pasa? –le pregunté, y me acuclillé delante de ella. Le puse las manos en las rodillas y le sonreí.

-No quiero que volvamos ya.

Mi sonrisa se ensanchó paternalmente.

-No es la última vez que me vas a ver –le prometí.

-¿Seguro?

-Puedes dormir con tranquilidad.

-Está bien –aceptó finalmente.

Volvimos hacia el coche, que habíamos dejado aparcado en la esquina. Evelyn caminaba a punto de dormirse, aferrada a mi brazo. La ayudé a colocarse el cinturón y la llevé a su casa. Se despejó durante el camino de vuelta.

A solas en la habitación del hotel, me quedé hipnotizado con el tráfico de la ciudad. Era incesante. No le había hecho las preguntas necesarias a Evelyn, pero tampoco importaba mucho. Lo había pasado realmente bien. Esperé lo suficiente como para que durmiera lo suficiente. A las siete de la tarde del día siguiente, una hora con bastante ventaja, fui hasta su casa. La encontré durmiendo, de manera que esperé hasta el lunes.

Llegué por la mañana, muy temprano. Me había asegurado de que estuviese sola. Mi determinación de limitar las relaciones sociales seguía firme. Golpeé la puerta con los nudillos. Evelyn recorrió el pasillo a trompicones y me abrió. Iba de negro, lo que estilizaba bastante su silueta. Evelyn era de constitución más voluptuosa que delgada, pero aún así seguía pareciéndome diminuta, como una niña pequeña.

-Hola. ¿Puedo pasar?

Soltó una risita y me cogió de la mano para hacerme pasar. Cerró la puerta con el pie.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Edward? –preguntó al tiempo que me ponía las manos en los hombros.

La subí a caballito sujetándola por las piernas. Ella se abrazó a mí cruzando los brazos por delante de mi pecho. Ligera como una pluma, y cálida como una mano en la mejilla.

-Te echaba de menos –admití.

A Evelyn se le fue la cabeza con aquella respuesta. Palpó mi pecho en busca de mis latidos, naturalmente no encontró nada. Igualmente, lo dejó pasar. Por insignificante que pudiera parecer, el hecho de no necesitar dar explicaciones tenía un valor incalculable. Evelyn hundió la cara en mi hombro y me abrazó con fuerza. Se le aceleró el corazón.

Íbamos por mal camino. Se estaba enamorando más y más de mí, lo sabía perfectamente, y no podía dejar que eso ocurriera. Yo jamás podría corresponderle. Tenía que dejarle las cosas claras sin demasiada acritud. La bajé al suelo y la enfrenté.

-¿Qué te pasa? –me preguntó.

-Creo que te voy a decepcionar.

-No me importaría.

-No digas eso –supliqué.

-Es la verdad. Conocerte ya ha sido lo mejor de mi vida –confesó.

-Estoy siendo injusto y egoísta, aunque no lo sepas –le advertí.

-Me da igual. Prefiero no enterarme. La ignorancia da la felicidad, ¿no?

-Eso dicen… -ya la había avisado. Ya estaba libre de culpa…

Vimos un poco la televisión, y cuando por fin hubo pasado el tiempo de cortesía, le pregunté:

-¿Qué tal has dormido?

-Pues… no sé qué decirte. Regular.

-¿Por qué? ¿Has tenido alguna pesadilla…? –intenté sonar desenfadado.

-He… he soñado contigo –dijo. Otro sueño. Me preparé para lo peor-. No sé por qué he dicho eso –continuó-. He soñado con un niño pequeño que se parecía a ti… supongo que eras tú, al fin y al cabo.

-¿Y qué has soñado?

-Ese niño recibía un regalo el día de Navidad: una muñeca. Jugaba con ella muy feliz, aunque, después, la muñeca perdía la cabeza y el niño lloraba desconsolado.

Analicé el sueño. No parecía tener ningún significado profundo, y por lo menos no había visto a nadie que yo conociera. Se me ocurrió una pregunta clave.

-¿Desde cuándo sueñas conmigo? –le pregunté.

-Desde que te conocí.

-¿Has soñado antes con cosas parecidas?

-Creo que siempre. Una vez soñé que mi abuela compraba un soldadito de plomo con los ojos azules, y después me enteré de que mi padre es adoptado.

En efecto, era un don latente. Supuse que involucraría a todas las personas con las que ella tuviera contacto de una manera u otra.

-Eso es un don –no dudé en informarla.

El lado derecho de su cara comenzó a estirarse para formar una sonrisa displicente.

-No, no. Lo digo en serio. Es un don. Sueñas con recuerdos.

-¡Vamos, Edward! No sigas.

-No estoy de broma, Evelyn –me puse serio para resultar convincente.

-¿Me estás diciendo que he soñado con tu pasado? –preguntó, reticente.

-Probablemente.

-Edward… -protestó.

-No me crees, ¿verdad?

-Es muy difícil creer algo así. ¿Qué pensarías tú de mí si te dijera que tienes un don?

Me aparté involuntariamente. Pensaría que además, era adivina.

-Perdona. Creo que he llevado demasiado lejos esta broma –dije. Chasqueé la lengua. Ella no iba a creerme, al menos no de buenas a primeras, así que no lo intenté más.

-Venga, ¿qué quieres hacer hoy? –cambié de tema.

-No tengo fuerzas para otro viaje en montaña rusa.

-Tranquila. De todas formas, ahora que lo pienso… Hace un tiempo horrible.

Si hubiese salido el sol, yo no habría podido estar allí, lógicamente. Estaba siendo un verano agradablemente invernal.

_¿Significa eso que nos vamos a quedar en casa…?_

-¿Quieres pasar el día conmigo? –me preguntó.

-¿Acaso no estoy aquí? –repliqué.

-No sé. A lo mejor sólo querías devolverme la fotocopia de la fotografía, o pedirme que te devolviera el dinero…

-No seas tonta. Ya fui una vez tan miserable como para aceptar tu dinero –apreté los dientes.

-Si yo no hubiese sido tan tonta y tú tan miserable, no estaríamos donde estamos.

-¿Y dónde estamos, exactamente? –a lo mejor ella podía definir la situación.

Qué va. Se quedó muda, sin saber qué decir. Nuestra relación era extraña. No tenía ni dos semanas de vida. Además, iba en dos direcciones. Yo quería pasarlo bien, compañía, formar una amistad. Ella _me_ quería. Estaba a punto de hacerlo.

Miré sus labios rojos y entreabiertos.

Llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Quién es? –pregunté.

Me puse de pie y me preparé para salir corriendo. Fuera quien fuera, no iba a conocerlo. Relacionarme con Evelyn ya era un gran esfuerzo como para encima sumar más personas.

-No lo sé. No esperaba a nadie –contestó ella.

-¿Me escondo?

No reconocía los pensamientos de la persona que esperaba al otro lado de la puerta. Era una mujer joven.

-Espera en la cocina –me ordenó Evelyn.

Así lo hice. Pegué la espalda a la pared y cerré los ojos. Escuché el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y los pasos de la recién llegada en el recibidor.

Evelyn la saludó y le preguntó por qué estaba allí.

-Pues estaba preocupada por ti –contestó una voz femenina, muy confiada-. Como de repente dejaste de llamarme…

-Ah, sí. Perdona. Estoy mucho mejor –repuso Evelyn con un tono bastante cerrado.

¿Mejor? ¿Había estado mal? ¿Qué le había pasado en mi ausencia?

-Lo sé. Se te nota en la cara. ¿A qué se debe? ¿Has hecho las paces con ese chico? –le preguntó su amiga.

_Yo_ le había pasado. Mi ausencia había sido el problema. Evelyn había hablado de mí con esa chica, pero siempre manteniendo mi anonimato. Un punto para ella.

-Mira, Julia. Ahora no tengo tiempo. Si vuelves en otro momento… -dijo, intentando echarla de casa.

-¿Estás de broma? Encima de que cruzo media ciudad para ver a mi amiga moribunda… Qué sed tengo… -los pasos de la tal Julia se dirigieron hacia la cocina. Escapé por la otra puerta y subí al primer piso.

-¡Eh! ¡Julia! ¡No vayas a la cocina! –Evelyn trató de advertirme elevando la voz.

Evelyn salió al pasillo para buscarme, totalmente confundida. Bajé por las escaleras para encontrármela.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? –pregunté, y cabeceé hacia la cocina.

Tras unos segundos de indecisión, contestó rendida:

-Vamos a saludarla.

Me habría negado, habría salido de allí corriendo, habría escapado. Pero sólo era otra humana, nada más que otra humana. Si podía con una no había motivo para que no pudiese con las dos. Intentaría intimidarla para que se fuera. Ella no me perdonaría que me fuera otra vez, sin dar ninguna explicación.

Le di la mano a Evelyn antes de entrar, haciéndole perder el hilo de sus pensamientos. Sus dedos trémulos temblaron entre los míos. La sangre fluía bajo su piel, tentadora y sugerente, electrizando mis terminaciones nerviosas muertas y sin vida.

A su amiga Julia se le cayó el vaso de las manos en cuanto me vio. Experimentó una reacción fisiológica de miedo irracional. Había supuesto que reaccionaría así. Evelyn nos presentó. Julia se puso aún más nerviosa.

-Tengo que irme. Adiós.

Y se fue, así de fácil. En esos momentos no me arrepentía de ser un monstruo aterrador para los sentidos humanos, sino todo lo contrario. Otra vez solos, como tenía que ser.

Evelyn intentó retener a su amiga por educación, aunque lo cierto es que ansiaba que desapareciera aún más que yo.

Añoré la suave calidez de la pelirroja, por lo que me acerqué hacia ella y deposité ambas manos en su cuello. La yugular estaba ahí, como una prueba irrefutable de la diferencia entre aquella adorable humana y yo, un vampiro más frío que nunca. Le dije que su amiga me había parecido simpática, a lo que ella respondió que aún lo era más cuando no estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios. Moví las manos hasta colocar el pulgar en su barbilla, bajo la boca.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? –le pregunté.

Ya no quería saber nada oscuro de Evelyn. Todo era más sencillo y mejor si no me preocupaba por su don latente y dejaba que el pasado desapareciera a su lado. Ella me ofreció ver una película, a lo que yo le pregunté si quería que alquilase alguna o nos podríamos abastecer de las que ya tenía.

Rebuscamos entre una pila de películas que estaban guardadas en un pequeño armario del mueble de la televisión. Evelyn comenzó a desechar una película detrás de otra sin apenas leer la contraportada con el argumento, y al final ni siquiera leía el título. Se fijaba solamente en los colores de la carátula. Inspeccioné el fondo del armario y toqué una caja de cartón duro. La saqué sin saber qué era. Evelyn se horrorizó en cuanto la vio.

Trató de quitármela. La esquivé con facilidad, me parapeté al otro lado del salón y estudié el contenido. Cintas de vídeo, de cuando era pequeña. Imaginármela en pañales me sonsacó una carcajada. Me suplicó que no las abriera mientras me perseguía. Me burlé de ella un poco hasta que me di cuenta de que realmente la estaba abochornando, y paré. Le devolví la caja y ella la guardó con el ceño fruncido. Arrodillada frente al televisor, dijo:

-Me parece que no tengo buenas películas.

-No es verdad –contradije su afirmación. Había alguna obra maestra en ese mueble, pero ella las había descartado todas automáticamente-. Pero de todas formas –recapacité- hay otras cosas que me apetecen más.

Me refería a pasar el día con ella sin prestarle atención a la pantalla. Estaba seguro de que Evelyn podía ofrecer posibilidades mucho más interesantes que eso. Una mente tan peculiar era un tesoro. A su lado, simplemente escuchando sus pensamientos, era imposible que me aburriera.

-Entonces… ¿qué hacemos? –preguntó, agachada.

Me acerqué a ella sigilosamente todo lo que pude. Detuve mi avance a diez centímetros de su rostro. Sus ojos eran muy azules, sin imperfecciones ni interferencias como motas o franjas de otros colores. Sólo azul, cristalino y pacífico. Le latía el corazón a toda velocidad, podía percibirlo incluso en los capilares de su iris.

-Estás muy nerviosa –le dije.

Mi proximidad disparó el cerebro de Evelyn, que comenzó a trabajar a toda velocidad. Trató de deducir lo que estaba pasándome por la cabeza y cuáles eran mis intenciones. Al mismo tiempo, estaba aterrorizada y esperanzada por la posibilidad de que yo considerase el hecho de… besarla.

No se me había ocurrido que tal cosa pudiera suceder. Es más, ya había asumido que no besaría nunca a nadie más. No tenía sentido hacerlo si no la quería. La apreciaba mucho por toda la compañía que estaba teniendo gracias a ella, pero no la amaba. Y sin embargo, estaba tan nerviosa, tan esperanzada. Había visto muchos tipos de relaciones a lo largo del tiempo. No todas empezaban con amor. Algunas empezaban con simple atracción, que podía evolucionar o no en verdadero amor. Había más posibilidades para nosotros, y atracción, había. Ella era una chica preciosa que suspiraba por mí. El problema no radicaba en que yo no quisiera besarla, aunque me hubiese surgido como una opción tan repentina. El problema era otro: no quería dar un paso más allá si no iba a poder darle lo mismo. Ganas sí tenía, eso desde luego. Los labios de Evelyn eran de esos que incluso cerrados son una invitación. Era bonita, y la habría apretado contra mí sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Estar enamorado no era un requisito indispensable para besar, ¿no?

Contra todo pronóstico, empecé a ver más cosas a favor que en contra de aquello. Por besarla no estaba cometiendo ningún crimen. Me imaginé cómo me sentiría después, si la besaba. La experiencia ya me había demostrado que hacer las cosas bien desde un principio no siempre tiene su recompensa. A veces ganan los chicos malos, los que miran antes por ellos mismos que por la chica. Incluso a veces las chicas prefieren a malvado, al que las trata mal. Tanto me había esforzado por ser una buena persona y eso había recibido a cambio: nada. No, peor que nada. Lo había tenido todo para después perderlo. No había ningún inconveniente en besar a una chica que me gustaba, aparte de la remota posibilidad de que yo volviera a Forks y la dejara como me habían hecho a mí…

¿Pero a quién estaba engañando? Mi pecho aún sangraba por Bella, pero ella no volvería. Alice lo habría visto. Ella no tomaría esa decisión. Ya lo había dejado claro intentando salvar al lobo protegiéndolo de mis dientes con su insignificante cuerpo de huesos y músculos, que nada tenían que hacer ni contra mis colmillos de vampiro ni contra la dentadura de Jacob. Y aún así ella se había metido en medio, arriesgando su vida para salvarle. Definitivamente, cada día que pasase esperando el momento en que ella volvería, me volvía más y más patético. Era ridículo esperar algo tan inverosímil. Las cartas estaban echadas; la suerte también. El pasado, pasado era. Debía concentrarme en el presente. Y el presente podía ser una experiencia vivificante e inolvidable al lado de Evelyn.

-Me preguntaba… si sería correcto… -divagué.

-¿Si sería correcto el qué?

-Hacer lo que te da miedo que haga. Sé que por una parte quieres que ocurra y por otra no sabes si serías capaz de superarlo. Y todo se complica más cuando juegas en desventaja.

Ella no entendió a qué me refería; sofocó una risita. Ella estaba enamorada de mí, y yo, aunque nunca querría a nadie con la misma intensidad con la que aún quería a Bella, estaba seguro de que podía quedarme con la pelirroja un tiempo y quererla incluso con pasión. Evelyn era una apuesta segura. Sólo quedaba una última resolución, y sucedería.

-Evelyn… No esperes nada de mí, o te decepcionaré. Promete que no depositarás tus esperanzas ni tus ilusiones en mí. Promételo –le ordené.

Podría quererla, pero no sabía durante cuánto tiempo, y las cosas aún podían cambiar. Simplemente quería que ella estuviese prevenida, pues no me fiaba ni de mi sombra. Mi sinceridad se había desplomado en los últimos tiempos.

-Lo prometo –dijo las palabras mágicas.

Casi como si hubiese escuchado el pistoletazo de salida, vi las cosas claras. No había error, sino acierto. Ella era alguien por quien valía la pena luchar.

Acorté la distancia entre nosotros y dejé que sus ardientes labios de humana se congelaran, tomados por los míos.

**.**

**.**

**Quería llegar al beso, sencillamente. El resto de la historia ya no tiene tanto "misterio" y no os voy a torturar con otro tochazo del fanfic en versión Edward :) Gracias a las chicas de los reviews del otro día, fueron súper rápidos, los agradezco mucho.  
**


	14. Capítulo 8 y 9 EPOV

**Sí, paso del 1 y 2 al 8, me parece que los capítulos del medio no tienen ningún "misterio" xD. **

**CAPÍTULO 8**

_**Edward's point of view**_

Los finos capilares de su piel se engrosaron y enrojecieron súbitamente, confiriéndole un tono bermellón a los pómulos de Evelyn. El rubor se extendió por todo su rostro, se infiltró en el torrente sanguíneo que circulaba bajo la delgada capa de piel de sus labios, como una invitación. En ese momento podría haberla pillado por sorpresa. Había pocas cosas que me alegraran tanto como sentir sus latidos disparados cuando la sorprendía. Era una inmensa sensación de poder. Yo controlaba su corazón. Podía conseguir que ese puño sangriento que se movía en su pecho al compás de sus respiraciones perdiera el ritmo y enloqueciera hasta límites realmente perjudiciales para la salud de Evelyn. Cuando la besaba frenéticamente me encontraba ante un conflicto interno. Me entusiasmaba disparar sus pulsaciones, y al mismo tiempo sabía que tenía que parar y controlarme para que ella no fuera víctima de un paro cardíaco. La certeza de que yo, si quisiera, podría acabar con ella simplemente con un beso, me elevaban a lo más alto y engrandecían mi orgullo como pocas veces antes.

En ese preciso momento, el corazón de Evelyn comenzaba a estabilizarse. Había sido increíblemente fácil confesárselo todo. Apenas unos minutos antes, en su habitación, mientras la abrazaba por la espalda y la mecía para que se calmara de la pesadilla que había tenido, me había dejado llevar por la familiaridad del momento y mi imaginación había volado libre hasta hacerme creer que arropaba a Bella entre mis brazos. De mi garganta había surgido sin previo aviso una melodía ya casi caída en el olvido. Había arrullado a Evelyn con la nana de Bella. Ella se lo tomó con curiosidad, claramente no sabía el trasfondo de todo aquello. Para mí, fue como si una piedra cayera del cielo y en ella hubiese podido leer que abandonara toda posibilidad de ser feliz y hacer feliz a nadie que estuviese cerca de mí. Me sirvió a modo de aviso. Tenía que dejar las cosas claras con la pelirroja y no volver a permitir que mis recuerdos y mi imaginación me volvieran a jugar una mala pasada. Amaba a Evelyn con cariño y arrebato, pero en ese instante se hizo evidente que mi pecho vacío aún cobijaba los ojos marrón chocolate de la que había sido el amor de mi vida. Había pasado tan poco tiempo, y a la vez yo había crecido tanto, había cambiado para querer a Evelyn, ese ser angelical y demoníaco que, sin saberlo, me ocasionaba unos de los mayores tormentos y placeres que había conocido.

La llevé lejos de la ciudad, al bosque al que solía acudir para alimentarme durante mi estancia en Nueva York. Allí le confesé todo lo que ella, en el fondo, ya sabía. Lo aceptó con una entereza admirable. El brillo de sus ojos no denotó decepción ni frustración. Todo siguió igual. Desnudando lo que yo era ante ella, había compensado la traición de la que ella había sido víctima, inconscientemente. Además, me había reafirmado en mi determinación de elegirla a ella para siempre.

El aire de la noche nos envolvía cuando el sonido de mi móvil rasgó el momento. Lo saqué pesadamente y miré la pantalla. El nombre de mi hermana Alice parpadeaba intermitentemente, a la espera de que contestara la llamada.

-Alice –le dije a Evelyn, quien asintió y permaneció en silencio-. Hola, Alice –saludé al otro lado del auricular.

-¡Edward! –gritó-. ¿Puedes hablar? ¿Está Evelyn Parker contigo, verdad? ¿No está sufriendo, no le has hecho daño, como te dije que le harías?

-Sí, en efecto –contesté afirmando la presencia de Evelyn-. No, no –repliqué a la última pregunta.

En Chicago, Alice me había intentado convencer de que había visto a Evelyn sufriendo por mi culpa. Me había advertido que ella iba a padecer un gran tormento, y que sólo yo iba a ser el responsable. Había decidido no creerla. No había nada por lo que yo fuera capaz de hacerle el más mínimo daño a Evelyn. La quería.

-Vale –gruñó ella-. Hay cosas que no deben decirse sin calentar el ambiente, pero no me temo que si no te lo digo inmediatamente, será peor para todos. Edward… -hizo una breve pausa teatral. Aguardé con una sonrisa en los labios, preparado para la estupidez que iba a decirme, convertida por supuesto en un asunto catastrófico y melodramático. Alice era tan pomposa…- Edward… Bella ha preguntado por ti –dijo.

En ese segundo exacto, el mundo se congeló en su eje y dejó de girar. Pude sentir el frenazo. Noté cómo mis facciones perdían seguridad hasta convertirse en una mueca horrorizada que no era más que el preludio del desastre que se avecinaba. Las palabras calaron en mi cerebro con la fiereza de agujas atravesándome el cráneo.

Bella había preguntado por mí.

Algo explotó en mi garganta. El recuerdo de su aroma incandescente, atenuado en lo más hondo de mi memoria por la compañía de Evelyn. De pronto, resurgía más ardiente y fogoso que nunca. Un volcán dormido que estalla en erupción.

-¿Cuándo? –pregunté-. ¿Estás segura?

-Hace… nada. Completamente segura. Como que me llamo Alice Cullen y ha aparcado el coche delante de casa, ha llamado a la puerta y ha preguntado cómo estábamos, y cómo estabas tú. Ha vuelto.

-¿Definitivamente? –tartamudeé.

-Tan definitivo como tú lo quieras tomar –dijo, con una sombra de rencor en la voz que no pude entender-. Ya me dirás lo que haces.

Corté la llamada. Repentinamente, mis pies me llevaron hasta el coche, y mis manos se posaron en el volante automáticamente. Era mi Bella quien había vuelto. Era yo quien volvería a por ella.

El sonido de una respiración desconocida me agitó. Al instante me acordé de Evelyn.

_Evelyn, Evelyn, Evelyn, esfúmate. Esto no es para ti, Bella me llama, Bella está lejos. Evelyn, eres un problema. _

Suspiré, agotado. Me odiaba tanto por lo que hacía, por lo que pensaba, por lo que iba a hacer y por lo que iba a decir, que si ella no hubiese estado conmigo en el coche, habría estampado el vehículo contra un camión que viniera en sentido contrario para deshacerme del dolor que me afligía.

Tenía que darle una explicación, se la merecía.

-Una amiga de la familia… -comencé, nada seguro de cómo le iba a explicar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Pocos minutos antes le había prometido la luna, y ahora estaba desesperado por quitármela de encima y poner mis despreciables pies en Forks cuanto antes.

-¿Qué? Edward, ¿qué le ha pasado a esa amiga? –me preguntó con su dulce y femenina voz.

-Ha… -quise decirle que había vuelto, pero me callé-. Tengo que asegurarme, aún no lo sé, Evelyn.

Una respuesta a medias era mejor que una respuesta directa y dolorosa.

-¿Volvemos a mi casa? –preguntó.

-Sí.

-Está bien –aceptó.

No presté atención a la conducción en ningún momento. Los vampiros no necesitábamos depositar toda nuestra concentración en lo que hacíamos, una mínima parte podía encargarse de algo y el resto, manejar asuntos más complicados y trascendentales. Por ejemplo, cómo decirle a Evelyn que mi amor hacia ella era una ridiculez comparado con el que sentía por Bella. Cómo decirle que me había arriesgado con ella sin saber qué sería de nosotros en el futuro, que había jugado con sus ilusiones y me había respaldado en las visiones de Alice para tener una justificación para mis actos. Cómo confesarle que, aunque la apreciaba y quizás, una diminuta parte de mí, dependía de ella y le pertenecería para siempre, al igual que una ínfima hebra de mi corazón, el resto de mi cuerpo, de mi mente y de mis pensamientos, navegaban de nuevo a la búsqueda de mi… todo.

Entré con el coche en su calle. Aparqué. Un gran peso me dobló la espalda y acabé aplastando la cara contra el volante.

-Tengo que irme –dije.

-¿Adónde? –preguntó ella.

-A Forks.

-¿Cuándo volverás? ¿Es necesario que te vayas así, ahora? –quiso saber.

_Cállate. Desaparece. Te odio, te detesto._

No.

_Deja que te bese. Deja que apriete tu cintura contra mi pecho. Te quiero, ya te estoy echando de menos._

-Sé que soy una persona horrible por todo lo que te estoy haciendo. Te he sacado de la cama para sincerarme contigo y ahora te tengo que dejar sin más explicaciones… Lo siento muchísimo, no sabes cuánto –le prometí.

-No importa, Edward, te esperaré –se conformó.

Quizás le ahorraría el dolor de la decepción, de la espera y de una nueva decepción más grande cuando constatase que no iba a volver si… ¿Qué era más cruel: abandonarla o matarla?

No podía hacer eso por ella, no podía ni siquiera quitarla de en medio con un movimiento rápido y efectivo. No podía evitarle todo el sufrimiento que iba a derramarse sobre ella.

No podía matarla, porque quería que siguiera viva. ¿Qué era más egoísta, apartarla y evitarle la tristeza, o mantenerla con vida y hondamente dolida?

¿En qué clase de monstruo degenerado me estaba convirtiendo? ¿Por qué no ponía orden alguien y me aniquilaba para que dejara de hacer daño a los que osaban acercarse a mí? ¿Quién había decidido que yo había sido creado para destrozar cuerpos y corazones?

Comprendí que estaba evadiéndome de la realidad con divagaciones estúpidas y ególatras. Una diminuta mujer aún aguardaba en el asiento de mi coche y yo me preguntaba por mí. Por fin conocía los límites de la asquerosidad en mis propias carnes.

Estaba prolongando el momento, debía irme cuanto antes. Un corte rápido. No era la primera vez que abandonaba a alguien. No eran las mismas circunstancias ni me movían los mismos motivos que la otra vez, pero el proceso era parecido.

-Evelyn, yo…

Mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas para decirle que me iba lejos de ella y que, casi con toda seguridad, jamás volvería a verme, oí el sonido acuoso de sus ojos rebosando lágrimas. Había roto a llorar. Le sequé la cara con los dedos.

-Ojala pudiera llorar contigo –anhelé-. Así sabrías cuánto me duele hacer esto.

-¿Hacer el qué? Te vas a Forks, pero… ¿me llamarás, no? Y cuando vuelvas…

Volver… difícilmente entraba en mis planes.

Ella se percató al instante de lo que sucedía.

-No sabes si vas a volver… ¿Qué está pasando, Edward? De repente todo está yendo muy rápido, y… creo que nos vamos a estrellar. ¿Qué pasa?

-No puedo decírtelo. Tengo que irme.

-Pero… ¿por qué? –quiso saber.

Porque lejos, muy lejos todavía, hay un corazón que quizás se desviva por mí de nuevo.

Sólo era una posibilidad, pero era mucho más de lo que había esperado tener.

-Volverás –sentenció.

-Lo intentaré –dije.

Igual que existía la posibilidad de que me quedara con Bella, también podía ser, por qué no… que algún día volviera a ver a Evelyn.

-No puedes abandonarme. Si me dejas… ¡¿Por qué ahora?! ¡¿Por qué así?!

Advertí una nota de desesperación en su voz que me hizo volver al presente, dejar de elucubrar y fijarme en esos ojos azules que me observaban tras una catarata de lágrimas. Me concentré en sus pupilas negras, en la forma ovalada y ahora desencajada del óvalo de su rostro, en sus labios haciendo pucheros. Evelyn me quería, estaba perdidamente enamorada de mí, y yo, de alguna manera, de ella. Pero era un amor completamente distinto del que había sentido por Bella, de un tipo más tranquilo, estable, inofensivo. Yo tenía una fuerte dependencia de Bella. Evelyn tenía una fuerte dependencia de mí.

-Lo siento –dije.

Se lanzó a mis brazos.

-No te vayas, Edward. No sé lo que está pasando pero sé que si te vas… no podría soportarlo. No puedes dejarme.

No había nada que yo pudiera hacer para calmarla. Relajé los hombros, debilitado por su llanto. Me soltó. Sollozó de forma audible, resquebrajándome por dentro. Me dispuse a recoger su cara entre mis manos, pero me detuve, pues sabía que no tenía derecho a tocarla después de lo que le había hecho, y después de lo que le iba a hacer.

Pero yo era como un insecto nocturno cegado por la luz, sólo veía el halo de Bella flotando en el aire, arrastrándome las manos hacia el volante.

Sólo si cerraba los ojos y escuchaba el latido desbocado del corazón de Evelyn era capaz de mantener los pies en el suelo y alejarlos del pedal. Inspiré profundamente, me armé de valor y le dije:

-Evelyn Parker, lo siento, intentaré no hacerte daño. Ahora tengo que volver. No me llames. No me lo hagas más difícil. Voy a sufrir cada minuto que esté lejos de ti. Evelyn yo… te quiero.

No sabía si era una buena idea decírselo justo antes de irme, probablemente para siempre, pero pensaba que era mejor dejarle un buen recuerdo. Al fin y al cabo no quería mentirle. La quería, pero no lo suficiente como para elegirla a ella.

-Pero… no… me quieres… como yo te quiero a ti –musitó.

Por fin se había dado cuenta del significado de mis palabras, ésas que tanto le había repetido hasta que habían dejado de tener sentido para ambos.

-Ya te lo advertí –me apené. Me habría gustado que hubiese confiado en mí, es decir…, que _no_ hubiese confiado en mí-. Tengo que irme cuanto antes, siento todo esto, siento todo lo que te he hecho desde que te conocí y siento aún más lo de esta noche. Esto no debería haber sucedido así, lo siento.

Ella seguía compungida, y no era para menos. Era demasiado inteligente como para no darse cuenta de la seriedad de mi voz y de lo peliagudo del momento. Me pregunté si un beso la consolaría. Acto seguido, cerré la boca y me reñí a mí mismo. Era yo quien quería consolarse con su boca.

-Si tanto lo sientes… -dijo Evelyn- no te vayas, sea lo que sea lo que te esté llamando…

-Tengo que irme –repuse. Tenía que hacerlo. Se había convertido en una repentina necesidad. Necesitaba ver a Bella-. Evelyn, cuídate. Promételo –exigí. No quería dejarla sin la seguridad de que estaría bien en mi ausencia, al menos en lo referente a su integridad física. Evelyn no era una persona con inclinaciones autodestructivas, pero no estaba de más que me prometiera que estaría bien.

-Está bien, lo prometo –se rindió.

_Eres agonizantemente guapa… si no hubieses nacido, todo habría sido mejor. Yo no habría tenido la inmerecida suerte de conocerte, y tú no habrías sufrido como estás a punto de hacer._

-Te lo agradezco profundamente –suspiré.

Ceñí las manos al volante.

-¿Te vas? ¿Ahora mismo? –me preguntó.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-¿No puedes, ni siquiera, darme una pequeña pista sobre lo que ha pasado? –me rogó, con las manos unidas como si me estuviese rezando.

La coraza de mi pecho se tambaleó. No podía soportar los ojos heridos y acusadores de Evelyn. ¿Por qué era tan difícil dejarla de una vez por todas y correr al encuentro con Bella? ¿Por qué me costaba tanto acelerar de una maldita vez?

Las manos de Evelyn seguían suplicando. Respiré hondo.

-Una amiga de la familia ha vuelto –contesté.

Mi respuesta no la contentó. Con el ceño fruncido y el ego herido, se giró hacia la puerta para salir del coche. La vi marchar, lejos de mí. Aún no había abandonado el vehículo y ya me parecía que estaba vacío. Su cálido cuerpo tenía que estar allí, a mi lado, mientras conducía. La postura de su cuerpo, torcida hacia un lado para salir del coche, le marcaba la cintura. Quise agarrarla y hundir su nuca en el respaldo del asiento con un beso violento y desesperado. Todo en un segundo.

La detuve.

-Por si acaso –le dije.

Sin pedir permiso ni esperarlo, la besé. La presión de sus labios tórridos contra los míos me cortó la respiración y me hizo remover por dentro. Ni podía dejarla, ni podía quedarme. Noté un sabor extraño e inesperado en la lengua. Por un momento pensé: ¿su sangre? ¿La he mordido sin querer? Luego me di cuenta de que tenía los labios empapados en lágrimas. Su textura acuosa y salada pasó a mi boca como un dardo envenenado que me echaba en cara que _yo_, sólo yo, era el responsable.

Evelyn interrumpió el beso. Tuvo que apartarse para respirar.

-¿Volverás?

-No lo sé –contesté-. Adiós, Evelyn.

Ella abrió la puerta lentamente. Salió y se quedó en la acera. Una parte de mí quiso salir detrás de ella y abrazarla. Otra parte de mí se volvía loca sólo con imaginar la posibilidad de tener de nuevo el cuerpo de Bella entre mis manos. Casi, _casi _echaba de menos el enloquecedor aroma de su sangre.

Arranqué.

Fue como salir a la luz después de un largo tramo atravesando un túnel. Pero, ese túnel estaba iluminado, y fuera de él, era de noche y exclusivamente había oscuridad allá donde mirara.

Curiosamente, me costaba pensar. Tenía espacio en la mente para tratar varios temas al mismo tiempo. El problema residía en que no sabía cuál priorizar. El nombre de Bella brillaba delante de mi frente como un letrero encendido. No cabía duda de que encontrarla era mi principal objetivo. Encontrarla y hablar con ella. Hablar con ella y devorarla a besos. Me prometí a mí mismo practicar ejercicios de relajación cuando estuviera llegando a Forks, pues la compañía de Evelyn y su ausencia de aroma me habían dado falsas esperanzas. No quería confiarme y cometer el mayor error que podía imaginar. Yo seguía siendo un monstruo ávido de sangre. Sencillamente, con Evelyn había podido bajar la guardia y sentirme como un ser humano.

Mientras conducía, Nueva York ya quedaba atrás, me pasé la mano por la frente. La noté rugosa. Eran arrugas de preocupación. Me examiné en el retrovisor. Mis ojeras parecían más negras que de costumbre. Sentí un hormigueo en el estómago que no pude identificar con ninguna sensación conocida. La sensación se fue incrementando hasta que me llegó a la boca del estómago y me provocó un incómodo malestar. Estacioné el coche en el arcén. Bajé un momento. El aire de la autopista me azotó en la cara. Los demás vehículos seguían circulando como bólidos. Sabía que tenía que retomar el camino cuanto antes. De repente, me quedé helado. Por fin, había logrado desenterrar un recuerdo aprisionado en lo más recóndito de mi memoria que me permitió poner nombre a la sensación de desagradable hormigueo en la tráquea: angustia. Pero no una angustia vital, existencial, a la que tan acostumbrado estaba, sino una angustia física. Arcadas. Tenía ganas de vomitar. No era normal en un vampiro. Los vampiros no sentían nada parecido, pero podía vincularla a los vómitos que había padecido justo antes de morir, afectado de gripe española. Era lo mismo. Me pregunté qué estaba pasándome, de dónde procedía la angustia. El tiempo pasó y me di cuenta de que no iba a averiguarlo, así que me metí de nuevo en el coche y seguí conduciendo a toda velocidad.

El tiempo estimado de conducción desde Nueva York, costa este, hasta Forks, costa oeste, era de cuarenta y ocho horas. Dos días enteros conduciendo a máxima potencia y sin hacer paradas. Lo más lógico, para ahorrar tiempo, habría sido coger un avión, pero la noticia del regreso de Bella me pilló en el coche y no pude pensar más allá de aquella meta.

Atravesé los diferentes Estados sin más preocupación que la de llegar cuanto antes. No sabía qué le iba a decir, así que me empleé a fondo para elaborar un discurso. No mencionaría a Evelyn. En cambio, le pediría perdón y le diría cuánto la amaba, le dejaría claras las consecuencias de elegirme, y la amaría aún más si elegía volver conmigo, a pesar de los muchos errores que había cometido. Ni siquiera tuve en mente el hombre lobo. Era un detalle sin importancia. Si Bella quería verme, fuera para lo que fuera, todo lo demás se convertía en algo insignificante. En caso de que el chucho se interpusiera una vez más entre nosotros, lo despacharía con sumo gusto y sin pensármelo dos veces. Tenía que aprender a ser un monstruo despiadado con aquellos que lo merecían. Jacob Black estaba entre ellos.

Por la tarde, ya había conseguido reunir dos palabras, las primeras que pronunciaría en presencia de Bella: _te amo_.

El reloj del salpicadero marcaba la hora: las 20:09. El móvil emitió un pitido moribundo. Lo rescaté y le eché un vistazo. Una llamada perdida de Evelyn. Mastiqué su nombre. Le había pedido que no me llamara. Todo se complicaba si me recordaba lo erróneo de mi comportamiento. Si me llamaba, era más difícil fingir que no existía. Tuve miedo de que le pasara algo grave, así que le devolví la llamada. Tardó más de lo que esperaba en contestar. Cuando lo hizo, no dijo absolutamente nada. Yo tampoco. Me bastó con escuchar su respiración y saber que se encontraba bien, dentro de lo esperado. Colgué.

Al amanecer, un brillo rojizo tiznó el horizonte. Instantáneamente me acordé de la melena rojo fuego de Evelyn. Estaba cada vez más lejos de ella, y sentí una punzada de añoranza. Se hacía de día, y por primera vez en semanas, no estaba junto a ella para regarle la cara de besos en cuanto abriera los ojos. Tampoco había podido pasar la noche con la boca soldada a su palpitante garganta. Le escribí un mensaje que decía: "_Perdóname por no haber hablado. Me gustó saber que estabas al otro lado de la línea. Sé que estás enfadada y dolida. Lo siento, intentaré solucionarlo. Cuídate, Evelyn. No me llames. Te quiero."_

_._

_._

El tercer día acabó mi viaje. A primera hora de la mañana me recibieron los conocidos paisajes fríos y boscosos de la península de Olympic. El coche amenazaba con dejarme tirado justo antes de llegar. Había parado en pocas gasolineras con tal de ahorrar tiempo y eso había agotado la capacidad del vehículo. Pero llegué.

Las calles de Forks me recibieron en silencio, vacías, despejadas de gente. Sólo el Volvo circulaba. Encontré fácilmente el camino que llevaba a casa. Sentí que ése era mi lugar. Me contuve de cometer una insensatez y opté por ver primero a mi familia. Cuando apagué el motor, me percaté de que era incapaz de despegar los dedos del volante. Se me habían solidificado en esa forma. De pronto, me sobresaltó una cara en la ventanilla. Tenía los ojos dorados, la piel pálida y estirada en una sonrisa burlona, el pelo corto, negro y despeluchado.

-Alice.

-Edward.

Bajé del vehículo.

Nos sostuvimos la mirada durante una eternidad. Resultaba terrorífico que un ser tan diminuto como mi hermana pudiera cohibirme tanto con su sola presencia. Tenía el aspecto de un duendecillo maligno a punto de echarme una maldición. Sus ojos rezumaban rencor. Leí sus pensamientos. Estaba enfadada conmigo por haberlos abandonado sin avisar y sin preocuparme por ellos, como yo ya sabía. No me molestó su irritación. Era plenamente consciente de que merecía toda su indignación y odio. Ella era el único miembro de mi familia al que había visto más recientemente, en Chicago.

-Eres un hermano mayor nefasto –dijo.

-Lo siento.

-No te disculpes. Sé que si no te hubiera llamado para decirte lo de Bella, no te habrías molestado en pasarte por aquí, así que no te disculpes.

Levanté los hombros para enfatizar mi disculpa. En ese momento, mi hermano Emmett asomó por la puerta de la entrada. Me atravesó con los ojos, mirando directamente el Volvo, que estaba a mi espalda. De pronto parpadeó y pareció reconocerme. Se acercó despreocupadamente y se situó al lado de Alice. Mis dos hermanos morenos reunidos, acribillándome con una regañina silenciosa. Su mutismo indignado dolía más que cualquier bronca. Me sentí muy culpable. Habría preferido que Emmett hiciera uso de sus músculos para machacarme. Alice podría haberme pateado el estómago con las punteras de sus zapatos. Habría estado bien.

Emmett hinchó los pulmones y resopló.

-Me alegro de que hayas vuelto –dijo, con una sonrisa inmensa-. Ahora que estás aquí podré relajarme. No sabes lo duro que ha sido ser el tipo más guapo de la casa durante estos meses.

Me mordí la lengua. Su comentario me había provocado ganas de reír, pero no era el momento ni el lugar. Alguien como yo tenía que llorar lágrimas de sangre. Reír, no, desde luego.

Emmett me abrazó con fuerza. Le devolví el abrazo lo más efusivamente que pude. Era bueno estar de nuevo en casa.

Los acompañé a salón. La planta baja estaba exactamente como la recordaba. Los muebles, la distribución, la luz, el olor, todo en su sitio. Me crucé con la cérea mirada de Esme. Me observaba pasivamente en el dintel de la cocina.

_Sé que me estás escuchando, Edward. Más vale que te acerques, o de lo contrario convertiré tu habitación en un guardarropa para tus hermanas y para mí. _

Esme, cuando quería, era una madre. Me acerqué y la envolví con los brazos. Noté una mano en la espalda. No me hizo falta apartarme de mi madre para mirar. Era mi padre.

-Carlisle –dije, conteniendo la respiración.

-Hijo –me abrazó.

-Lo siento. Me he comportado como un verdadero estúpido. No me merezco que me dejéis entrar en casa, pero quería veros. Os he echado mucho de menos. Perdonadme –murmuré.

No había rencor en los ojos de mi familia. Si existiera la justicia en el mundo, tendrían que haberme despedazado. Pero no lo hicieron.

-¿Dónde están Jasper y Rosalie? –pregunté.

-Han salido a cazar… -contestó Carlisle.

…_Jasper lo pasó muy mal cuando Bella vino a casa. Ya casi se había olvidado de cómo controlarse con ella_, me informó Alice.

Asentí ligeramente.

-Bienvenido a casa –dijeron mis padres al mismo tiempo.

Les dirigí una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Gracias.

-Edward y yo tenemos cosas de las que hablar –dijo la vampira enana y raquítica que tenía por hermana-. Si nos disculpáis…

Me cogió por el brazo con sus punzantes deditos y me llevó al piso de arriba, a mi habitación. Cerró la puerta. Una mera cuestión formal. Nos oirían de todas maneras. Las escuchitas eran cosa imposible en una casa habitada por vampiros. Alice se sentó en el borde de mi cama, cruzó una pierna sobre la otra y comenzó a hacer círculos en el aire con el pie derecho.

-Tú, bailarina de tres al cuarto –siseé.

-¿Ajá? –se hizo la desentendida.

-Escúpelo todo.

Alice resopló perezosamente.

-Bella vino por la tarde, preguntó cómo estábamos, y cómo estabas tú.

-Eso ya me lo habías dicho. ¿Qué más pasó?

-Se fue.

-¿Sin más? ¿Qué le dijiste de mí? –me interesé.

-Le dije… -vaciló-. Le dije que como estabas muy lejos y no sabíamos nada de ti, no podía darle información.

-¿Y?

-Eso la decepcionó –contestó Alice.

Aquello significaba que le habría gustado saber de mí, o verme en persona. Una sonrisita triunfal apareció en mis labios.

-Para el carro. Ella tampoco es que quisiera _verte_. Ya sabía que no estabas en casa…

-Bueno –me conformé-. Sigue –pedí.

-No sé qué más decir. Vino sin previo aviso. A mí me pilló totalmente desprevenida. Me había acostumbrado a dejar de verla en mis visiones, ya sabes, estaba las veinticuatro horas del día con Jacob Black. Él lo emborronaba todo. Y entonces, ¡pum! Ahí estaba Bella, de golpe.

-¿Sigues viéndola, ahora?

-Aparece y desaparece a ratos. Creo que Jacob le está haciendo visitas esporádicas.

-¿Y qué ocurre cuando se encuentran? –gruñí.

-¡No lo sé, Edward! Cuando él entra en escena, Bella desaparece.

-¿Dónde suelen verse? O… ¿dónde sueles dejar de verlos?

-Él tiene por costumbre ir a su casa. Pero de esto sólo hace dos días, Edward.

-¿Cuántas visitas calculas que le ha hecho en este tiempo?

-Esto no es una ciencia exacta. ¿Cuatro? Ya sabes que no lo veo todo blanco o negro. Si está lejos, la imagen de Bella aparece totalmente definida; conforme se va acercando, su silueta se emborrona progresivamente…

-¿La ves ahora? ¿Puedes ver qué planes tiene para las próximas horas? –pregunté.

-Estás pensando en visitarla –adivinó.

-Sí –lo reconocí-. Contesta.

-Sus planes, ahora mismo, son quedarse en su casa.

-¿Está Charlie?

Alice frunció el ceño. La estaba agobiando nada más llegar, pero la impaciencia era más grande a cada segundo que pasaba. Tener a Bella tan cerca y no haberla visto todavía era una realidad exasperante.

-No veo a Charlie. Creo que va a estar sola –respondió.

-¿Crees que es una buena idea que vaya a verla? –pregunté.

-No –sentenció.

-Vale –dije.

Me di media vuelta y salí de la habitación. Me importaba un bledo lo que opinase. No había cruzado el país para obedecer las órdenes de mi hermana. Bella estaba a un tiro de piedra. Metafóricamente, me ahogaba con la sola posibilidad de acabar el día entre sus sábanas.

Estaba bajando las escaleras hacia la planta baja, ignorando los pasos de Alice que me seguían, cuando la sensación de angustia, que no se había disipado en ningún momento, se agudizó. Volé hasta el cuarto de baño. Me eché agua en la cara y sacudí la cabeza. Me empapé el pelo y me refresqué el cuello.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces? –preguntó Emmett desde la puerta.

Tenía los brazos en jarras y las cejas levantadas. Era prácticamente la primera vez que alguien necesitaba abrir el grifo del agua. Probablemente era un sonido inesperado.

-No lo sé –respondí-. Tengo náuseas –confesé.

-¿Náuseas? –se extrañó Alice, apareciendo por detrás de la ancha espalda de Emmett.

-Sí –dije.

-¿Qué estás? ¿Embarazado? –se mofó mi hermano.

Ignoré su comentario. No sabía a qué se debía esa sensación tan… humana. No le encontraba el sentido, sencillamente porque no lo tenía.

Salí del cuarto de baño con paso firme.

-¿Adónde vas? –me preguntó Esme, que estaba en el porche, rodeándose los hombros con los brazos.

Sólo necesitó una breve mirada para entenderlo. Asintió levemente y continuó mirando al horizonte, hacia la masa de vegetación que rodeaba y ocultaba la casa.

-Es una mala idea –me previno Alice.

-¿Por qué?

-Te vas a arrepentir si haces esto. Vas a hacer mucho daño.

-No puedes avisarme de que esto ha sucedido y pretender que yo no haga nada –me defendí. Parecía mentira que nos conociéramos tanto. Avisarme de que Bella había preguntado por mí era como notificarle a un padre que su hijo estaba en el hospital y exigirle que no fuera a verlo. Eran necesidades.

Me acerqué al coche. El capó aún humeaba. Decidí ir hasta su casa andando. De esa forma, el sonido del motor no la prevendría de mi llegada. Si iba caminando, además, dispondría de más tiempo para captar olores desde la distancia, calmarme, serenarme y prepararme. Para lo que fuera.

Escudriñé la casa por el rabillo del ojo. Había llegado para volver a irme unos minutos después. Si me habían perdonado que me hubiese largado de Forks porque no soportaba la situación sin tenerles en cuenta, no estaba seguro de que fuesen tan bondadosos si mis problemas amorosos y existenciales los involucraban de alguna manera. Lo más recomendable era mantenerlos al margen.

.

.

Todo estaba igual. Parecía que nunca me hubiese ido. El mismo paisaje verde, el mismo cielo nublado y lluvioso, el mismo asfalto mojado. La misma furgoneta roja y vieja, aparcada delante del porche. La misma ventana.

Y el añorado sonido de ese corazón brutal, latiendo en ese pecho tan pequeño.

Bella estaba en casa.

Un trueno sonó a lo lejos. Las nubes plomizas se removieron, preparándose para una tormenta.

Di un par de pasos hacia delante, hacia la casa, hacia la puerta. Se me había congelado el cerebro. Era incapaz de formular un pensamiento coherente y precavido. Simplemente podía controlar mis manos y mis labios. Sabía que si la veía, la abrazaría aunque ella no quisiera.

Arrugué la nariz. El olor era azufre puro. Cuanto más cerca de la casa estaba, más intenso era el aroma de Bella. Su sangre emanaba esa deliciosa tortura que me estaba prohibida. Me tapé la nariz con el dorso de la mano. La cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas. Tuve que patear el suelo para apartar de mí los pensamientos que iban surgiendo alimentados por mi naturaleza más perversa.

Yo, besando a Bella. Yo, rasgando sus labios. Yo, bebiendo de sus heridas hasta desangrarla. Su cuerpo, más pálido que nunca, muerto, débil y vacío.

Qué daño me había hecho Evelyn con sus defectos. Por poco había olvidado lo que conllevaba ser un vampiro. No había sido bueno para mí ni para mi autocontrol poder besarla, tocarla y pegarme a ella sin peligro alguno. Tanto Bella, con su aroma irresistible, y Evelyn, con su falta de tal, eran un error de la naturaleza, y yo había tenido que cruzarme con las dos.

Tardé media hora en habituarme al olor. Cuando mi parte vampírica lo hubo aceptado medianamente, pude seguir acercándome. Bella no se había movido en todo aquel rato. Estaba inmóvil, y su corazón latía despacio. Como no podía leerle la mente, no sabía si estaba relajada o durmiendo. Era pronto y era verano. Tal vez estuviera durmiendo hasta tarde.

Tuve el impulso de escalar la fachada y colarme por su ventana. No lo hice.

Golpeé la puerta con los nudillos, dos veces. Esperé en silencio.

La escuché poner los pies descalzos en el suelo, abrir una puerta, bajar las escaleras a trompicones, y acercarse a la puerta.

Y el olor se hizo más y más fuerte. Cogí aire para llenar los pulmones y dejé de respirar.

No me abrió.

_**Bella's point of view**_

Apenas había rozado la superficie del sueño profundo. Había pasado una mala noche, debatiendo conmigo misma los distintos frentes que tenía abiertos. A las seis de la mañana me había despertado bruscamente, presa del pánico que me había producido una pesadilla bastante familiar. En ella, yo corría por la espesura buscando nada en especial. Mientras soñaba, era consciente de que me hallaba inmersa en un sueño. Por tanto, podía reconocerlo y darme cuenta de que se trataba de una pesadilla que yo había experimentado de forma recurrente durante un determinado período de mi vida y que había conseguido aterrorizarme de tal manera que había detestado la idea de irme a dormir, pues ello, durante meses, sólo había significado despertarme chillando y pataleando en medio de la noche. La pesadilla era conocida: la inmensidad verde, árboles altos, cubiertos de verdín, y kilómetros y kilómetros de silencio y espacio únicamente llenados por mis sonoros jadeos.

Tras la pesadilla, había intentado retomar el sueño, pero no había logrado nada más que remolonear en la cama durante un par de horas más. Estaba a punto de levantarme para ir al baño, cuando llamaron a la puerta. No esperaba a nadie y, además, era pronto. Me levanté de la cama pesadamente. La cabeza me bamboleaba. Definitivamente, no era sano darle tantas vueltas a las cosas. Intentaba al mismo tiempo apartar de mí todo pensamiento doloroso y encontrarle una solución, algo totalmente imposible. Había sido una noche extraña. Jacob estaba enfadado. Por lo menos, no había tenido que pelear con él para que me dejara a solas durante, al menos, una semana. Increíblemente, había conseguido que se marchara a La Push con una facilidad que ya hubiera querido en semanas anteriores, durante las que había hecho gala de su innegable y admirable cabezonería.

Aunque me alegraba de estar sola, tenía que reconocer que se me había hecho raro no sentir la respiración protectora y constante del enorme lobo, bajo mi ventana.

No encontré las zapatillas de andar por casa, así que no me molesté en ponerme calcetines y bajé descalza al salón. Las escaleras se presentaron ante mi coordinación como un verdadero reto.

Acorté la distancia entre el último escalón y la puerta de la entrada. Me quedé inmóvil, con la mano en el aire, sin atreverme a tocar el pomo. Tragué saliva. Un escalofrío me latigueó en la espalda. Había algún elemento familiar e inesperado en el ambiente que sólo podía proceder del visitante.

-Bella –una voz ronca y débil me llamó, desde el otro lado de la puerta.

La habitación dio un giro brusco. Mantuve el equilibrio de puro milagro. Puse las manos en el marco de la puerta para sujetarme. Gemí fuertemente. No. No había oído esa voz. Esa voz hacía tiempo que se había ido. No era verdad. Las alucinaciones no iban a empezar otra vez. Ya las había superado. No iba a comenzar a oír su voz de nuevo. Además, no tenía sentido sufrir una en ese momento. ¿Qué peligro había?

Sacudí la cabeza. Reinaba el silencio.

-Bella, soy yo –esa voz otra vez.

Mi corazón empezó a gotear. Perdí el control de mis pulmones. Me costaba pensar su nombre.  
Edward.

Al. Otro. Lado. De. Mi. Puerta.  
Noté la cara repentinamente húmeda, y al tocármela con los dedos, me di cuenta de lloraba profusamente. Edward llamándome. Edward había vuelto. Edward existía, cerca de mí, sólo nos separaba una plancha de madera fácilmente destruible. Inconscientemente, adelanté un pie y retiré el otro. No sabía qué hacer. Aún no salía de mi asombro. Alice le habría hecho venir, sólo podía ser eso.  
Edward, el ser más perfecto del mundo. Esa persona a la que había estado a punto de darle el "Sí, quiero", antes de estropearlo todo. ¿Cómo podía existir en el mundo una fuerza tan generosa que hubiese traído a Edward de nuevo junto a mí, aunque sólo se tratara de una mera visita? La sola contemplación de sus ojos de oro líquido me haría desfallecer. Podía tocar el aroma de su piel de granito, que se filtraba por la madera. Un sonido horrible llegaba desde algún punto de la habitación. Me pregunté qué electrodoméstico acababa de estropearse.

Deslicé una mano desde el marco hasta el centro de la puerta. Por un momento, creí que su fría mano de hielo rozaba la mía.

_**Edward's point of view  
**_

Bella estaba a menos de medio metro de mí. Estaba respirando, ya nada me importaba más que llenarme la caja torácica con su aroma. Si pensaba en ella como la mujer angelical que era, ya prácticamente no dolía su aroma, sólo me embriagaba como la mejor de las fragancias. Notaba su calor a pocos palmos de mí. La madera no era un buen aislante, sino todo lo contrario: me permitía sentir la nube de calor de su piel abrasando la mía.

Coloqué una mano en la puerta, a la altura de donde supuse que se encontraba su corazón. Noté una intensa fuente de calidez en la palma de la mano. Acaricié la madera suavemente. Estaba seguro de que Bella tenía la mano apoyada, por dentro, en el mismo sitio que yo.

Reemplacé mi mano con los labios justo antes de que ella retirara la suya. Pude imaginarme besando la palma de su mano.

-Ábreme –supliqué.

Oí un gemido lastimero. Lo interpreté como una negación. El corazón de Bella amenazaba con salírsele del pecho. También olía a sal. Estaba llorando. ¿De pena, de rabia, de nostalgia, de frustración? Deseé leerle la mente con todas mis fuerzas. Abrí la boca para pedirle, una vez más, que abriera la puerta. Ella se me adelantó diciendo:

-Vete. No puedo verte.

-Bella –rogué-. Sólo dime que me quieres, y todo quedará olvidado. Empezaremos de nuevo.

-No. Fuera de aquí.

-Está bien. He venido para verte porque preguntaste por mí. Sólo dime que me sigues amando y haré trizas la puerta que nos separa. Di que sólo era curiosidad, di que no me amas, y me iré.

Creía que iba a ser incapaz de pronunciar palabra estando tan cerca de ella, pero precisamente su cercanía me llenó de fuerza para hablarle. Aguardé en silencio su respuesta. Todo mi viaje, todo mi futuro, mi existencia entera, dependían de su contestación. Para mí, haber sentido de nuevo su olor, su calor, y haber escuchado su voz otra vez, era más de lo que había creído que podría pedirle a la vida.

-Vete –dijo finalmente.

Lo dijo con tanto ímpetu, con tanto empuje, que no pude hacer otra cosa que obedecer sus órdenes y marcharme. Si ella quería que me fuera, la dejaría. Obedecería todo lo que ella me dijera. Por algo la amaba.

Alejé mi cuerpo de allí. Me costó tanto como abandonarla en el bosque meses atrás, porque pensé que era lo mejor para ella. Ahora, si era ella misma quien me ordenaba que desapareciera, así lo haría.

Sólo esperaba que tuviera claro que ese era el primer asalto, pero no la batalla. Me había ordenado irme, pero no había contestado a mi pregunta. No me había dicho si me amaba o no. No me iría de Forks hasta obtener una respuesta satisfactoria.

Mientras atravesaba el bosque a toda velocidad, de regreso a casa, me pegué la mano al pecho. Aún conservaba su calor.

.

.

La vista era increíble. En todos los años que habíamos pasado en Forks no se nos había ocurrido subir hasta allí arriba. Era un simple saliente rocoso que no prometía grandes posibilidades a simple vista, pero una vez allí, podías avistar la región entera e incluso el mar.

Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo. Un lugar totalmente libre de olores perjudiciales, donde podía dejar la mente en blanco durante breves y agradables segundos.

Bajé de allí lentamente. Se estaba bien, pero debía cortar el aislamiento. El mediodía había pasado y debía permanecer localizable en todo momento, así que en pocos minutos me encontraba de nuevo en casa. Me limité a vagabundear por los alrededores devanándome los sesos por encontrar una solución. No podía forzar a Bella. Debía ser paciente, y tenía que ser ella quien, cuando estuviese preparada, viniera a mi encuentro para darme una respuesta definitiva. Me senté junto al arroyo que discurría cercano a la casa y dejé que el rumor del agua invadiera mis oídos.

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, era de noche, y una personita con nariz puntiaguda y brazos flacos se había sentado junto a mí.

-No ha ido muy bien, ¿no? –preguntó Alice.

-Depende de cómo se mire –contesté.

-Pero no la has visto.

-No ha hecho falta.

Alice resopló.

-¿Qué te pasa? Has estado todo el día un poco… picajosa –comenté.

-No es para menos.

-¿Sigues enfadada conmigo? A los demás ya se les ha pasado.

-Los demás son unos blandengues que se alegran más de que estés aquí que de cualquier otra cosa. Pero yo sé darme cuenta de que eres más egoísta de lo que los demás piensan. ¿Sabes por qué?

-¿Por qué? –pregunté con paciencia.

-Porque ellos no saben lo que le has hecho a Evelyn Parker –me acusó.

Eso no tenía réplica. No podía defenderme de ninguna manera ni argumentar ninguna excusa barata. Era tan evidente el acto de egoísmo que había cometido que no había forma de escapar de sus acusaciones.

-Escucha, Alice. Yo quiero a Evelyn.

-No se nota.

-Cállate y escucha. Yo la quiero mucho, de verdad. Es una chica maravillosa, la mejor que he conocido. Es una persona digna de adorar. Tiene todo lo que siempre he querido.

-Le falta algo –dijo Alice.

-Ah, ¿sí? –pregunté con curiosidad.

-No es Bella.

-…

-Para ti no existe nadie más aparte de ella. Cuando la conociste, te quedaste prendado de ella para toda la eternidad. Te enganchaste a ella como el peor drogadicto del mundo. Eres como un alcohólico. Cuando estabas a punto de superarlo porque el alcohol te había demostrado lo dañino que era y habías descubierto las ventajas del agua, alguien le quita el corcho a una botella de vino y te olvidas de todo lo que habías conseguido.

-Hablas de Bella como si ya no la quisieras.

-Ella no debe de quererme a mí, por lo visto. Si aún nos apreciara un poco, podría haberse pasado por casa para saludar, y no actuar como si hubiéramos dejado de existir radicalmente.

-A lo mejor no quería molestar –la defendí.

-A lo mejor, tienes razón. Pero eso no es excusa para echar por la borda nuestra amistad. Que ella ya no te quiera a ti no significa que tengamos que fingir que no nos hemos conocido nunca –se quejó.

-No sabes si me quiere o no.

-Bueno, por lo menos no te quiere tanto como tú a ella.

-Eso es un golpe bajo –rugí.

-Es la pura verdad.

Me mordí la lengua. La conversación acabó ahí. Alice regresó inmediatamente a casa. Yo me quedé unos segundos más, escuchando el sonido del arroyo.

No quería pensar en todo lo que se había formado a mi alrededor. Quería desaparecer, suicidarme de alguna manera. Pero llegó la noche y no había encontrado ni soluciones al problema, ni maneras viables de acabar con todo. Así que entré en mi habitación, cerré la puerta de un portazo y me desplomé sobre la cama.

Restregué los brazos por las sábanas en busca de algo indefinido. Pasé la noche entera dando vueltas, sin entender demasiado bien qué demonios hacía un vampiro tirado en el colchón, como si lo necesitara.

Al amanecer, me di cuenta. En pocos días, me había acostumbrado a dormir en la misma cama que Evelyn. Su ausencia formaba un hueco en mi cama que no podía llenar con nada. Me pregunté cómo estaría. Era increíble cómo ella había cambiado mis costumbres.

Cogí el móvil y le mandé un mensaje. "_Tan sólo dime que estás bien. Edward."_

No obtuve respuesta.

.

Empleé el día en esperar, sólo esperar. Me negaba en rotundo a acudir de nuevo a casa de Bella. No quería atosigarla. Confiaba en que ella me haría saber su respuesta.

Por otra parte, aún continuaba teniendo una estúpida sensación de angustia en el estómago. En el salón, Esme y Rosalie veían un programa de cocina. La receta que estaban preparando me repugnó. Aproveché para saludar a mi hermana.

-Por fin has llegado –me dijo.

-Por fin habéis llegado vosotros –recalqué-. Os ha llevado mucho encontrar caza, ¿verdad?  
-Más o menos. Lo que ocurre es que Jasper no se conformaba.

-¿Dónde está? –pregunté.

-Fuera, con Alice.

Después de saludar a los dos miembros de mi familia que me faltaban, rodeé la casa con las manos en la espalda al menos doce veces. La impaciencia me carcomía por dentro. Mi única necesidad era recibir una respuesta por parte de Bella. Lo necesitaba tanto como el aire para respirar. Mi mente se había desestructurado y no conseguía hacer cuadrar las piezas. Me daba la sensación de que lo estaba haciendo todo mal, de que nada tenía sentido y de que todo iba a acabar aún peor de lo que pudiera imaginar.

Me mantuve por los aledaños durante toda la mañana. El sol había salido y regaba luz por doquier. Nos vimos desterrados a las sombras durante varias horas. El viento cambió sobre las cinco de la tarde, trayendo un grueso manto de nubes que cubrió el cielo, protegiendo nuestras pieles de brillos indiscretos.

Me escapé de nuevo a la residencia de los Swan. El coche de Charlie estaba aparcado delante de la casa. Esperé pacientemente a que se fuera, a sabiendas de que evitar al padre de Bella era una muestra de mi cobardía. Lo que quería evitar era alterar el mundo de Bella en lo más mínimo. No quería dejar señales incómodas de que había vuelto.

Esperando, percibí un olor extraño. Crucé la carretera que me separaba de la casa e inspeccioné el exterior. Un hombre lobo había estado allí, de eso no cabía la menor duda. Es más, al darle la vuelta a la casa, constaté que el olor era más intenso justo debajo de la ventana de Bella. Me encendí por dentro. Me habría gustado tenerlo delante para retorcerle el pescuezo. ¿Qué había pasado entre ellos? ¿Hasta dónde habían llegado? ¿Por qué el olor de Jacob Black era más fuerte conforme me acercaba al dormitorio de Bella? ¿Él y ella…? Imaginarlos de ese modo me destrozaba. Decidí que, en el caso de que volviéramos a estar juntos, quemaría toda la ropa de cama de Bella, sólo por si acaso. ¿Ella se había dado cuenta de que todavía estaba enamorada de mí? ¿Por qué ya no quería continuar la relación con el hombre lobo?

Me asesté un puñetazo en la mandíbula. Estaba divagando demasiado.

Volví a concentrarme en el olor a perro mojado. Era reciente. ¿Mientras yo me había desesperado en mi habitación, él había pasado la noche con ella? Cerré los puños. La ponzoña se acumuló de tal manera debajo de mi lengua que tuve que tragar.

Cuando Charlie Swan se hubo marchado, repetí el mismo proceso del día anterior. Crucé los dedos por que Bella decidiese abrirme la puerta.

.

.

No había manera. Era más testaruda de lo que recordaba. Tal vez ese defecto se hubiese acrecentado en ella. Apenas habíamos intercambiado unas pocas frases con la puerta de por medio. No sabía por qué se negaba a dejarme entrar. Tampoco lograba identificar ninguna emoción clara en su voz, nada que me revelara su amor, ni su odio, ni su indiferencia. Se había convertido en una experta a la hora de ocultar sus sentimientos. Quizás, si le hubiera podido ver la cara, habría identificado alguno.

No había sacado nada en claro. Ella no era sincera ni contestaba abiertamente. Sólo me rogó una y otra vez que me fuera. Cuando le pregunté qué le había hecho cambiar de opinión, guardó silencio. Le pregunté también, para probar suerte, por qué no quería ya a Jacob Black, y siguió callada.

Comenzaba a oscurecer de camino a casa. Durante un instante escuché el olfateo de un animal a mi espalda, pero no capté ningún pensamiento racional, así que deseché la posibilidad de que se tratara del hombre lobo o de cualquier otro miembro de su manada. Reanudé la marcha a paso ligero. Tenía ganas de hablar con Alice para que me ayudara a salir del embrollo en el que me había metido. Entonces, percibí claramente un aullido, lejos, cerca de la carretera. Permanecí inmóvil, al acecho. Minutos después, en la lejanía, vislumbré una mancha marrón que atravesaba el arcén como un meteorito, hacia casa de Bella.

No. Él no iba a hablar con ella. Se hacía de noche y yo no iba a dejar que la pasara de nuevo a su lado.

Cuando llegué a casa de Bella, apenas unos segundos más tarde, la oí cerrando la ventana con un golpe seco, y después, un gemido lobuno desde el jardín. Bella le rechazaba.

Jacob Black, en su forma animal, se percató de mi presencia y reaccionó gruñendo sonoramente. Charlie aún no había vuelto. De otra manera, no lo habría hecho. Aguanté la posición hasta que él se marchó.

Hice guardia a medio camino de mi casa y la de Bella para custodiar el terreno. A las dos de la madrugada, Carlisle vino a buscarme enviado por Alice.

-Mañana visitaré La Push para asegurarme de que no os enzarcéis en una pelea de la que los dos bandos se arrepentirían. Tú no tienes más derecho que él a querer estar cerca de Bella. Confiaremos en que él se dé cuenta del esfuerzo que has hecho por venir aquí y respete la voluntad de ella.

-Los ancianos te escucharán a ti antes que ningún otro vampiro.

-Por eso les haré una pequeña visita, me acercaré a la frontera y trataré de mantener las cosas tranquilas.

-Gracias.

-No les gusta que estés aquí. Bella Swan siempre ha sido el punto de discusión entre nosotros y ellos. Cuando te fuiste, no tienes ni idea de la tranquilidad que reinó en la zona. Ya no había motivo para pelear. Tú estabas lejos de cualquier humano, lejos de matarla a ella.

-Tú estabas aquí, ¿qué pasó entre ellos? –pregunté.

-No lo sabemos. Alice no vio nada. Jacob y Bella han pasado juntos estas semanas. Ya sabes. Ella…

-Ya, Alice no ve nada cuando los hombres lobo andan cerca.

-Exacto.

Aún sin respuestas, resultaba bastante fácil y doloroso deducir qué había ocurrido en mi ausencia entre Jacob Black y Bella. Me ahogaba en la miseria.

-Ahora que has vuelto, los dos gallitos del corral vuelven a pelear por el mismo trofeo.

-Bella es más que eso –repliqué.

-No lo dudo, hijo.

-Siento mucho que tengáis que estar en tensión por mi vida privada.

-Bueno… al fin y al cabo la relación que has mantenido con Bella siempre ha representado a pequeña escala el gran problema entre vampiros y hombres lobo. Ellos intentan protegerla del daño que creen que le vas a hacer. Resulta irónico que fuese ella quien te hiciera daño a ti, ¿no?

No respondí.

-Todo el mundo se equivoca –dije.

-Espero que ni tú ni yo lo hagamos. Y ahora… vamos a casa.

.

Aquella noche fue un sin vivir. Atosigué a Alice preguntándole cada diez minutos si todavía veía a Bella, sólo para asegurarme de que el lobo no andaba por los alrededores. Una y otra vez me contestó que no.

Traté de organizar mi futuro. Todo dependía de la respuesta de Bella, una respuesta que tarde o temprano tendría que darme, haciendo caso omiso a sus prejuicios y a sus limitaciones. Si me amaba, todo seguiría como si los dos últimos meses jamás hubieran existido. Si no me amaba, tenía un problema. Mi primer impulso era volver a Nueva York, pues no iba a obligar a mi familia a abandonar su hogar. En esa ciudad existía un problema del que no me estaba ocupando. Ese problema tenía nombre de mujer, el pelo rojo y los ojos azules. ¿Volvería con ella si Bella no me amaba? ¿Era Evelyn un segundo plato? ¿Merecía la pena todo aquello?

Enterré la cara entre las manos y gruñí para mis adentros.

.

Al alba, todo se complicó.

Alice, Jasper y Esme salieron de casa. Me despedí de ellos sin preguntarles adónde iban. Alice sonreía misteriosamente y fue la única que no me devolvió la inclinación de cabeza. Desaparecieron antes de que pudiera leer sus pensamientos.

Estaba sentado en el porche, mientras los demás entraban y salían –por fin habían retomado sus vidas sin que yo interfiriera en ellas, a excepción del favor de Carlisle-, dándole vueltas a la situación, cuando escuché el sonido de un coche acercarse sospechosamente a nuestra propiedad. Quedaba todavía un gran trecho, pero nadie solía adentrarse en el camino que llevaba a nuestra mansión. Agudicé el oído.

No necesité más tiempo. Esas ondas mentales eran tremendamente reconocibles. Evelyn, pensando a todo volumen, como siempre.

Sus ojazos azules aparecieron entre la espesura. Sentí alegría al verla, luego una gigantesca sorpresa, y por último, tristeza. Su aparición sólo podía ocasionar complicaciones.

Me levanté para recibirla. ¿Pero qué diantre hacía ella allí?

Lo primero que hice cuando llegué a su altura fue abrazarla. Me sumí en la calidez de su cuerpo y me perdí en la martirizante forma de su cintura y su cadera. Su corazón bramaba contra mi pecho, reclamando un contacto más profundo. Su cuello estaba de nuevo a mi disposición. No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que la había estado echando de menos porque Bella había eclipsado cualquier otra sensación. En cuanto besé la piel de su garganta, las náuseas desaparecieron. Había sido su ausencia lo que me había enfermado. Noté cómo se le erizaba el vello bajo la sensible piel de mis labios. Evelyn ronroneaba como una gata entre mis brazos.

-¿Qué pasa, Edward? –me preguntó, apretándose contra mí.

La miré a los ojos. Qué mujer tan especial. Sin avisarme, sin preguntar, había cruzado el país entero sólo para hacerme esa pregunta a la cara. No podría haber esperado otra cosa de ella. Imprevisible y arriesgada.

-Eres así, Evelyn. No podías ser de otra manera, has venido.

Me dedicó una sonrisa cegadora.

-Claro que he venido –replicó-. No me importa lo que me hagas ¡te quiero!

Su amor por mí era un regalo y una desdicha.

-No es eso. Has peleado. Has venido.

-Sí, estoy aquí –contestó.

Se aupó sobre las puntas de los pies para besarme en la boca. No debía dejar que eso ocurriera, pues me arrepentiría si la respuesta que estaba esperando aún de otra persona resultaba ser afirmativa. Al mismo tiempo, se me estaban secando los labios. Necesitaba humedecerlos cuando antes con su saliva.

-Ahora mismo siento tanta alegría, pena y asfixia que no puedo poner nombre a mis sensaciones –me desesperé.

-Yo sí puedo ponerles nombre: se llaman odio y amor. Suelen venir de la mano. En este caso, gana el amor por goleada, pero lo que has hecho le ha dado su espacio al otro –me dijo, muy seria, con voz de profesora.

Tuve ganas de reír.

-Evelyn… pronuncié su nombre.

-Edward… -dijo el mío.

Pegó su cuerpo contra el mío con más fuerza, como si nos uniera un imán. Tenía que aclarar las cosas antes de ahondar más en el error. No podía mantenerla engañada. Yo esperaba a otra persona.

-Tenemos que hablar –dije, poniéndole las manos en los hombros para separar su cuerpo del mío.

-Por eso he venido –dijo.

Toqué su cara con los dedos. Ella acogió ese gesto de cariño y recostó la cabeza en mi pecho. La acuné con suavidad y deposité un beso en sus amplios bucles rojos. De un momento a otro, Evelyn pasó de aferrarse a mi espalda con deseo a estallar en llanto. La mantuve cerca de mí para impedir que me chillara. Quería desahogarse, pero yo no quería escuchar sus insultos. Habría tenido que decirle que lo mejor para ella era que se largara de allí y olvidara que me había conocido, pues sólo iba a ocasionarle dolor seguir con todo aquello, pero la poca fuerza de voluntad que pude haber reunido para decírselo se desvaneció en cuanto sus breves mordiscos empezaron a escalar juguetonamente por mi cuello. Era imposible rechazar aquello.

-Edward… ¿por qué has tenido que estropearlo? –me preguntó.

Eso mismo quiero saber yo.

-Lo siento –respondí suspirando.

Cogí su equipaje –excesivo, típico- y la llevé adentro. ¿Qué iba a hacer si no? ¿Dejarla fuera? ¿A una persona a la que le había prometido el mundo? ¿A Evelyn? Ni hablar. Evelyn era para mí y tenía que estar en mi casa.

Entramos en el salón. Me habría gustado enseñárselo, pero ella parecía más interesada en otros asuntos. Me miraba con adoración. Tenía uno de los rostros más agraciados y bonitos que había visto en mucho tiempo. Era una belleza distinta a la de Bella. Una tenía los ojos marrones, color chocolate, y la otra, claros; Bella tenía el pelo lacio y oscuro, Evelyn, rojo y lleno de tirabuzones. Bella era más delgada; Evelyn, más voluptuosa. Bella tenía dieciocho años, y Evelyn dieciséis. La pelirroja, además, era más alta, y mientras que Bella tenía la piel pálida y de porcelana, la de Evelyn estaba sembrada de pecas que, de lejos, ofrecían una falsa ilusión de bronceado. Le toqué la frente con las yemas de los dedos y fui bajando lentamente hasta volver a unirlos en su barbilla. Me dio un beso en la mano que me hizo estremecer. Podía entrar en su mente y percibir lo que ella sentía al tocarme, y no entendía cómo podía apetecerle besar mi piel gélida y muerta. Yo moría por tocar la suya, suave y cálida, pero ¿qué encontraba ella de placentero en besar mis labios? Sólo le hacía sentir frío. Quería averiguar por qué me quería. La cogí por el cuello y la encaré con decisión. Esperaba leer en sus ojos una respuesta convincente. Intentó besarme por segunda vez. La mantuve alejada. No podía dejar que me besara. Era un _plus_ de complicación. Mi doble rechazo hirió su orgullo y acabó por cerrar los ojos. Eso me desarmó. Daba la sensación de que se rendía ante mí, abandonando toda resistencia. Cuando bajaba los párpados, sus labios parecían más carnosos que cuando hablaba o gesticulaba. Me debatí conmigo mismo.

Fui débil, y me empotré salvajemente contra su boca. Quedé horrorizado, pues la besé con tal brusquedad que sus labios se rompieron y comenzaron a sangrar. Su sangre se filtró hacia mi paladar, electrizando cada terminación nerviosa que encontró a su paso.

Ignoré al vampiro que clamaba por desangrarla y le limpié los restos de sangre con un lengüetazo.

Quizás Evelyn carecía de aroma, pero desde luego, su sangre, no carecía de sabor.

**Un abrazo a todas las lectoras, no ya porque leáis el fanfic, sino porque seguís aguantándome a pesar de la irregularidad con la que subo los capítulos. Sois lo mejor :)**

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 9**

_**Edward's point of view. **_

La incertidumbre me estaba matando. La incertidumbre y no poder tocarla. Necesitaba ponerle la mano en la mejilla para sentirla viva. Su mente estaba vacía, no había nada que leer, y su corazón latía con tal lentitud que, de no ser porque de vez en cuando su pecho subía, podría haberla dado por muerta.

Abrió los ojos sin previo aviso. Y de pronto su mente se puso a funcionar de nuevo.

Evelyn reconoció a Alice y le sonrió. Habría dado cualquier cosa por ser yo el motivo de su sonrisa. Esme le hizo una caricia con el dedo pulgar.

-¿Está bien tu brazo? –le preguntó Carlisle.

Ella se miró las vendas nuevas y asintió. Luego, sus ojos deambularon perdidamente hasta quedar irremediablemente enganchados a mí. Al verme, cada partícula de su cuerpo se infló de amor y exhaló alegría. Y al instante siguiente su expresión se endureció, apretó las manos y me clavó dos pupilas negras como dos puñales. Me dolieron como si realmente me los hubiera clavado. Acababa de recordar la memoria de los acontecimientos inmediatamente anteriores, y me odiaba. Y yo me odiaba por ello.

Sólo un pensamiento en su cabeza, en el cual concentró toda su fuerza, casi como si quisiera hacerlo explotar: _Bella Swan_.

Los pensamientos de Evelyn se abrieron en torno a su nombre y discurrieron por senderos oscuros, dolidos, lamentables, tristes, desesperados.

_¿Por qué prefería la bisutería en vez de un diamante?_, se preguntó.

Aparté mis ojos de ella. Sus pensamientos habían dado justo en el blanco, justo en mi punto débil. Del mismo modo que yo no quería a Evelyn con todas mis fuerzas, Bella tampoco me había querido a mí incondicionalmente. Sentí en mis propias carnes el dolor que ella estaba experimentando por mí, de modo que me arrastré hasta ella para implorar su perdón. Cuando las lágrimas amainaron y levantó la cabeza, profirió un chillido al verme tan cerca.

Evelyn apretó las manos de pura rabia, con tanta intensidad que la sangre comenzó a manar de la herida de la palma de su mano derecha. El líquido rojo resbaló y se descolgó en un hilillo de gotas dirigido a sus rodillas. Interpuse las manos en su trayectoria. La calidez de su sangre encharcada entre mis dedos me provocó un escalofrío. Aún me estaba recuperando cuando Evelyn me abofeteó con su mano herida. El golpe fue totalmente inesperado. Me había dejado un rastro de sangre en la mejilla, que se adhería a mi piel como un beso sinuoso, resbalaba por mi mandíbula y anidaba sobre mis clavículas. Levanté una mano para admirar la calidez de su piel, pero ella se apartó, aterrorizada como si hubiera intentado devolverle la bofetada.

Quise tomarla por los hombros y decirle cuándo lo sentía, y que no debía tenerme miedo, pero Alice, Carlisle y Esme amurallaron el colchón impidiéndome el paso. Me erguí, encolerizado. ¿En tan baja consideración me tenían? Alice me lanzó una mirada desafiante. No me dejarían tocar a Evelyn, no en ese momento.

Gruñí de frustración. ¿Por qué se creían con más derecho que yo a protegerla? ¿Por qué Evelyn me repudiaba y temía tanto de la noche a la mañana? Debía poder explicárselo, ganarme su perdón.

Carlisle y Esme me hicieron salir de la habitación, obligándome a ceder paso a paso, hasta que me hallé en las escaleras, temblando de indignación.

-Edward. –Mi padre me puso una mano en el hombro para intentar razonar conmigo.

-¿QUÉ?

-Entiende a Evelyn. Entiéndenos a nosotros.

-No podéis impedirme que le hable. Ella tiene que escucharme. No puede quedarse con esa impresión de mí.

-Ahora mismo está a punto de romperse por dentro. Tú mejor que nadie deberías saberlo.

-No, ahora mismo me odia con todas sus fuerzas, y no puedo dejar que me odie.

-Edward... a veces no podemos tenerlo todo. No puedes decirle la verdad, y pretender que sus sentimientos no cambien.

-Pero Evelyn está hecha para quererme –respondí, de forma egoísta-. No puede odiarme. Ella apareció para quererme.

-Déjala sola. Deja que ella decida. Averigua qué quieres, antes de pedirle nada.

Bajé las escaleras saltando la barandilla. Quería romper algo, así que salí de la casa, pues sabía que si continuaba dentro acabaría destrozando algún objeto de valor que Esme no soportaría perder.

Sentía que me había extraviado en un laberinto. ¿En qué punto del recorrido había elegido mal? De haber podido hacerlo, ¿hasta dónde habría debido desandar mis pasos? ¿En qué momento exacto se había empezado a torcer todo? ¿En el instante en el que había descolgado el móvil y Alice me había dicho que Bella había vuelto? ¿En el instante en que se me había ocurrido irme a Nueva York? ¿En el momento en que no había acabado con Black? ¿O quizás mucho antes? Quizás mi existencia entera había sido un error. No podía aguantar la situación. No podía prescindir de Bella, la echaba de menos más que en las últimas semanas juntas. Había sentido el calor de su piel tan cerca... El reencuentro con su aroma había sido más brusco que un hachazo, y aún así ansiaba repetir la experiencia. Si Bella estaba a mi lado, todo lo demás daba igual, el mundo más allá de nosotros dos se desdibujaba y dejaba de tener importancia. El tiempo ya no pasaba igual junto a ella; no eran los relojes los que marcaban los minutos, sino los latidos de su corazón. Las estaciones ya no cambiaban; no existía el frío invierno ni el caluroso verano, tan sólo la continua calidez de su regazo. No había aromas aparte del de su sangre, no había otro sitio en el mundo aparte de ella.

Alice me está diciendo que debo irme, me están echando, me... me tengo que ir. Para siempre.

El lamento de Evelyn resonó en mi cabeza. ¿Irse? ¿Adónde? ¿Acaso no era yo su mundo? Si estaba enamorada de mí, ¿por qué quería irse?

Subí las escaleras a la velocidad del rayo y entré en la habitación de Jasper y Alice. Evelyn se apretaba la almohada contra el rostro para amortiguar el sonido de su llanto, que ella consideraba bochornoso. No me escuchó llegar; me arrodillé a su lado y le rodeé los hombros.

-¿Edward?

Alzó la cabeza y me miró con aquellos dos ojos azules, irritados como si hubieran llorado lava en lugar de lágrimas.

-Te odio –dijo.

Encajé el golpe.

-Lo sé.

-Te quiero.

El golpe se suavizó hasta provocarme un cosquilleo agradable.

-Lo sé –repetí.

-Son sentimientos mejores que los tuyos –dijo Evelyn, con las comisuras de los labios hacia abajo-. Tú a mí me inspiras cariño y rabia. Yo a ti tan sólo te doy pena.

Fue un buen derechazo.

-No digas esas cosas.

-¿Por qué no? Tú estás en mi mente todo el tiempo –respondió, enfadándose-. Al menos, déjame elegir las palabras para ponerles nombre... a mis emociones.

¿Podía negarle eso?

-Está bien –accedí.

Noté el gran esfuerzo que le suponía empezar de cero. Había tanto que quería decirme, y le iba a doler tanto hablarlo...

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? ¿Cuándo decidiste que volverías a buscarla? ¿Fue en cuanto Alice te llamó? ¿Fue cuando volviste a Forks? ¿Ya lo habías decidido cuando llegué a tu casa? –soltó de un tirón.

¿Cómo explicarle que conocer a Bella me había marcado para siempre, probablemente del mismo modo que yo la había marcado a ella? ¿Cómo explicarle que ese tipo de relación sobrepasa las leyes del raciocinio, que todo intento de dar una explicación a las cuestiones del amor se cae por su propio peso, más aún cuando el amor que estábamos discutiendo era el que yo sentía por Bella?

-No sé lo que voy a hacer –reconocí. Estaba perdido.

-Permíteme que lo dude –repuso Evelyn-. Hay algo que sí sabes –dijo, totalmente convencida.

Levanté una ceja, a la espera de su respuesta.

-Sabes que no vas a volver conmigo.

Dio justo en el clavo. Me quedé sin palabras.

-No sabes cuánto me duele tener razón –murmuró.

-Y tú no sabes cuánto me duele verte así.

-No vuelvas a repetir eso. Nunca más, ya no te creo –respondió.

-Evelyn... te estoy diciendo la verdad, te aprecio, no quiero verte sufrir –repliqué.

-Es un poco tarde para lamentarse, ¿no?

_Demasiado_ tarde. Toda la razón. Habíamos llegado demasiado lejos.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para que dejes de estar triste? –le pregunté.

Haría cualquier cosa que ella me pidiera para terminar con su sufrimiento. No soportaba ser el responsable de su dolor.

-Déjame que piense... ¡Ah, ya! Construye una máquina del tiempo y viaja al pasado, justo cuando me conociste. Evalúa si serías tan cruel como para hacerme volver a pasar por esto. Si eliges que no, tal vez, tal vez puede empezar a considerar la posibilidad de perdonarte.

Lo más triste de todo era que, efectivamente, el tiempo que había pasado con ella era algo a lo que no habría podido renunciar. Ella me había aportado tanta felicidad que de haberme visto en la situación de elegir... habría elegido volver a estar con ella.

-Creía que estábamos hablando en serio –intenté defenderme.

-Cállate, Edward –me cortó-. Si tú me has hecho perder el tiempo con promesas falsas, yo tengo todo el derecho del mundo a decir todas las idioteces que me vengan en gana.

¿Evelyn consideraba nuestra relación una pérdida de tiempo?

Noté un movimiento a mis espaldas. Eran Alice y Jasper, dejándonos a solas. No había reparado en ellos desde el momento en que los ojos de Evelyn se habían abierto. La puerta hizo _clac_, y volví a concentrarme en la conversación.

Evelyn me acusaba de haberle hecho promesas infundadas. ¿Pero acaso yo no le había advertido una y mil veces que no confiara en mí, porque ni yo estaba seguro de mí mismo?

-¿Cuántas veces te dije que te decepcionaría? –le recordé-. ¿Recuerdas que te hice prometer que no confiarías en mí?

-¿Dónde está Edward? –gritó entonces ella-. ¿Dónde está el chico del que me había enamorado? –le preguntó al aire-. ¿De verdad me estás echando eso en cara? –me rugió-. ¿De verdad te crees con derecho a exigirme que recuerde mis promesas? ¡No eran válidas! –chilló-. ¿En serio ibas a tener esa poca vergüenza?

La ira contenida en sus palabras me encendió.

-No.

-Menos mal –suspiró-. Por un momento creí que eras un estúpido.

Al principio la palabra me pareció sencillamente un insulto. Luego me di cuenta de que era un insulto pronunciado por Evelyn, y finalmente me percaté de que era un insulto dirigido a mí. Evelyn me había insultado. Aunque no supe por qué, se me hizo inexplicable.

-Me has insultado –dije lentamente, pues me resultaba extraño.

-¿Qué esperabas después de lo que has hecho? ¿Que te susurrara palabras de amor? –repuso ella.

-Me has... hecho daño.

Resultaba extrañamente satisfactorio recibir su ira. Había algo nuevo y distinto, y a la vez correcto y lógico, en ser objeto de sus malas palabras. Casi, sin saber el motivo, las había estado esperando. Demostraban que Evelyn era humana de verdad, y que yo tenía poder sobre ella, aunque fuera únicamente para sacarla de sus casillas.

-Así ya sabes lo que estoy sintiendo –dijo ella, con ligera satisfacción-. Espera, no; multiplícalo por un millón y a lo mejor te haces una idea de lo que es que te rompan el corazón. ¡Ah, no, se me olvidaba! –gritó-. ¡Eres un vampiro! ¡...No tienes corazón!

Algo se dio la vuelta dentro de mí.

Proyecté mis labios contra los suyos irreflexivamente. El calor de su boca me aguijoneó la lengua y me raspó el paladar. Al principio Evelyn no reaccionó. Tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de que intentaba besarla, y entonces me correspondió. Encajé mi cuerpo sobre el suyo, y sentí que tanto mis heridas como las suyas se curaban al instante. Enredó los dedos en mi pelo, ahora acariciándome, ahora clavándome las uñas de rabia. Me había propuesto conseguir doblegar su odio, rescatar el amor que me profesaba, ablandar la coraza que le cubría el pecho. Seguí besándola a empujones sobre la cama, dispuesto a derrumbar el muro de rechazo que se había levantado entre los dos. Necesitaba hacerlo caer y tener de nuevo el afecto de Evelyn. Su corazón latía por toda la habitación, atronándome los oídos, quemándome en los labios. Deslicé las manos desde su rostro hasta su cintura, y contuve un gemido de placer. La suave curva de su cintura. El calor de su vientre pegándose al mío. El tacto pulido y húmedo de sus labios rozando cada centímetro de mi cuello. Sus dedos deseando provocarme dolor, queriendo retenerme. Sus piernas cobrando vida propia y abrazándose a mi cadera. Yo más lejos que nunca, con nadie, en un siglo. Experimentando el calor y el amor de un cuerpo sin sentirme un monstruo, pudiendo concentrarme exclusivamente en las caricias, los roces, los leves empujones de mi pelvis contra la suya. Descendí de sus labios a su cintura, agarré el extremo de su camiseta con los dientes, y la hice resbalar sobre sus costillas, dejando al aire su abdomen palpitante marcado por los cardenales que yo le había provocado. El cuerpo entero de Evelyn se estremeció entre mis brazos. Observé las tenues motas rojizas que comenzaban a disiparse en su piel de porcelana. Se me antojaron como marcas expresamente dibujadas que dijeran: "Besar aquí". Toqué con la lengua todos y cada uno de los moratones que rodeaban su ombligo, provocándole a Evelyn tal contradicción de placer, complacencia y rabia que hube de regresar a su boca para impedir que volviera a insultarme. Me besaba, y me empujaba con las rodillas para que me apartara de ella; tiraba del cuello de mi camisa para profundizar los besos, y se contenía para no abofetearme otra vez. Detuve todo aquello un breve segundo. Me coloqué sobre ella, y descendí lentamente, con un deje de melancolía, para besarla como la primera vez. Y entonces ella suspiró mi nombre, haciéndome vibrar por dentro.

_...¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué le voy a decir? Sería mejor que dejara las cosas como están... Viejo coche, sólo por una vez en tu vida, me alegro de que no puedas ir a más velocidad..._

Me congelé. Era la voz de Bella, en los pensamientos de Alice. Alice había tenido una visión.

Me levanté de la cama, pero entonces me acordé de Evelyn, me giré, cogí sus manos y besé sus nudillos.

-Espera aquí –le advertí.

Encontré a Alice en el piso de abajo. Aún tenía la mirada perdida.

-Has visto a Bella –dije.

Ella movió lentamente la cabeza hacia mí. Asintió.

-Viene.

No habría sido capaz de describir la sensación de felicidad que me recorrió el cuerpo. Bella había accedido a verme. Iba a ver sus grandes ojos castaños otra vez. Iba a torturarme de nuevo con su aroma provocador. Como siempre cuando se trataba de Bella, todo lo demás desapareció.

Salí al porche a esperarla, con la mente aturdida. Casi creí imaginarlo cuando escuché, a lo lejos, el ruidoso motor del Chevy de Bella renqueando por el camino. Me ardía la nuca y se me estaban helando las manos.

Bella, por fin Bella.

La desconchada carrocería roja del vehículo sobrepasó la línea de la vegetación, entrando así en mi campo de visión. Bajé las escaleras de porche y me adelanté unos pasos, con el corazón a punto de reventar.

El coche se detuvo a varios metros. El motor se apagó siseando hasta quedar en silencio. Podía ver a Bella a través de la luna delantera. Era la misma Bella de siempre, mi Bella. Más delgada y pálida que de costumbre, pero era mi Bella. Su rostro apenas había cambiado. Me había obsesionado con la idea de que el paso del tiempo hubiera dejado mella en su aspecto. No obstante, no encontré diferencias significativas. Continuaba siendo, como siempre, mi preciosa Bella.

Abrió la puerta del coche y salió con lentitud, cabizbaja. Vi su silueta estilizada envuelta en un suéter grisáceo que le daba un tono demacrado a su piel. Me temblaban las piernas, necesitaba abrazarla cuanto antes, pero no haría nada hasta que ella diera el primer paso.

Tardó una eternidad en recorrer el espacio que nos separaba. Se detuvo a tres metros de mí. Dio un paso hacia delante, sin levantar la vista. Yo avancé hacia ella.

Bella dio otro paso más, y la distancia que nos separaba desapareció. Levantó el rostro poco a poco, con los ojos entrecerrados, como si temiera ver en mí algo monstruoso.

Ah, su olor, su maldito y adorado olor. Sus ojos de color marrón chocolate, su pelo oscuro y suave, sus manos pequeñas, finas y cálidas, su hermoso rostro con forma de corazón, y el frustrante y fascinante silencio que emanaba de su mente.

Entonces recordé el motivo de mi existencia: mi alma, en el caso hipotético de que aún la conservara, estaba hecha para elevar la de Bella, mi cuerpo, para protegerla de cualquier daño, y mi mente para concentrar todo el amor que era capaz de sentir, y entregárselo a ella.

Bella abrió los brazos, y sentí como si de ellos naciera una niebla de paz que se extendiera a nuestro alrededor. Sus ojos bajaron, evitando los míos, pero sus brazos continuaron con su trayectoria hasta posarse en mis hombros. Bella me estaba tocando. Mi piel se consumió de dolor y de placer. Cuánto había deseado ese momento. Se inclinó hacia mí, y nuestros pecho se tocaron. Me abrazó. Y yo la abracé a ella, con los músculos en tensión. Se estremeció bajo la intensidad de mi abrazo, así que intenté aligerar un poco la fuerza que estaba aplicando, pero no fui capaz. Temía que se fuera a la menor oportunidad. No podía soltarla. Bella había vuelto a mis brazos, de donde nunca habría tenido que irse.

La felicidad que en ese momento estaba sintiendo se quedó pequeña cuando Bella, con el rostro empapado por las lágrimas, se aupó sobre la punta de sus pies y acercó sus labios a los míos.

Su boca, ardiente como un volcán en erupción, se soldó a la mía. La ponzoña se me acumuló debajo de la lengua. Tuve que apartarme de ella para no morderla. La separación había hecho mella en mi autocontrol. Esperé unos segundos hasta que logré calmarme un poco. Sonreí, y me dispuse a besar a Bella como nunca antes la había besado.

Entonces la puerta de la entrada fue golpeada salvajemente.

Bella dio un salto, asustada, y sus manos buscaron las mías. Me giré y vi a Emmett lanzarse como un toro contra su todoterreno. Dejó algo en el asiento del copiloto y arrancó. Alice también correteaba hacia el vehículo con una maleta en la mano.  
Vi los ojos azules de Evelyn a través del cristal delantero del coche, perdidos, desdibujados. Se la estaban llevando de mi hogar, sin avisar, sin preguntar. Solté a Bella y me precipité contra el todoterreno para detenerlo. Las ruedas giraban a toda velocidad disparando proyectiles de barro hacia atrás.

-No te la puedes llevar así –le grité a Emmett.

Mi hermano tensó la mandíbula y frunció el ceño. Alice intervino.

-No se trata de nosotros, de trata de lo que ella quiere, Edward, y ella quiere irse.

Miré a mi dulce Evelyn, encogida en el asiento del copiloto. En mi cabeza no cabía la idea de que ella me abandonara. ¿Por qué quería irse si me amaba con todas sus fuerzas? ¿De qué huía?  
El calor de los labios de Bella aún abrasaba mi boca. Evelyn se marchaba. Bella había llegado y Evelyn se marchaba. Recuperaba a Bella y perdía a Evelyn. Veía de nuevo los ojos marrones de Bella y me despedía de los cristalinos de Evelyn.

El corazón, o lo que quedara de él, se fragmentó en mi pecho. Un trozo latía llevando el nombre de Bella; el otro se apagaba susurrando, cada vez más bajo, el de Evelyn.

Era un vampiro que no necesitaba el latir de ningún corazón para seguir existiendo, pero sabía que si la parte de mi corazón que pertenecía a Evelyn se apagaba para siempre, yo moriría con él.

No es que hubiera elegido. La elección nunca había existido. Mi cuerpo ya se había asegurado de dejar claro que era capaz de sobrevivir a la ausencia de Bella, pero que no lograría sobreponerse a la pérdida de Evelyn.

Necesitaba que su cabeza reposara en mi pecho todas las noches, necesitaba que sus pensamientos resonaran en mi mente más alto que los de ninguna otra persona, necesitaba que su piel resbalara sobre la mía, necesitaba que ella me necesitara a mí. Necesitaba ser la razón de la existencia de alguien. Necesitaba a Evelyn.

-No te vayas así –le dije-. Evelyn –pronuncié su nombre y ella tembló.

Apartó la vista de mí.

-Evelyn, mírame –pedí-. Lo siento. –Su mente se resistió a escucharme-. No lo sabes –le dije, sonriendo, porque ya no tenía dudas.

-Adiós, Edward –respondió ella-. Siempre te querré.

Emmett aprovechó que había soltado el vehículo para tocar a Evelyn y apretó el acelerador. El todoterreno salió dando tumbos. La vegetación lo engulló.

Un silencio muerto se apoderó del lugar.

Evelyn se había ido para sobrevivir a la pena. Bueno, no importaba. Sabía que me querría para siempre, ella misma lo había dicho.

Pasé largo rato mirando el camino por el que había desaparecido el coche de Emmett.

Un sonido contundente y rítmico me destapó los oídos. Al darme la vuelta, vi a Bella donde la había dejado, abrazándose el cuerpo, con una mueca de incomprensión en la cara.

Me planté delante de ella y le dije:

-Tenemos que hablar.

-Lo sé, para eso he venido. Edward, ¿quién era esa chica? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Suspiré y me pasé la mano por la frente.

-Su nombre es Evelyn Parker –respondí.

A Bella le cambió la expresión.

-¿Tu novia? –dijo, con un tono agudo en la voz.

-¿Qué?

¿Qué sabía Bella de Evelyn? ¿Cómo se había enterado? ¿Hasta dónde sabía?

Bella sacudió la cabeza. Carraspeó.

-Ella es, parece, la razón por la que he venido –empezó.

-No entiendo...

Bella tragó saliva. Le estaba suponiendo un gran esfuerzo explicarse. La tomé de la mano y la llevé al interior de la casa. Nos sentamos en el sofá, cara a cara. Allí recobró la compostura.

-Si estoy aquí, es porque Charlie me ha dado el empujoncito final para venir.

-Tu padre –dije-. Charlie. –Ahora entendía la conexión-. Él trajo a Evelyn a casa.

-Sí. –Una vez más, ese tono débil en su garganta-. Él la encontró en Forks, y cuando le preguntó a quién buscaba... ella respondió que a su novio... a ti.

No contesté.

-Charlie me sacó de la cama y me obligó a tomar una solución. No estaba dispuesto a repetir...

No hizo falta que Bella continuara. Sabía a qué se refería.

-Así que si estás aquí, es únicamente porque tu padre te ha suplicado que pongas punto y final a esta situación.

-No. Estoy aquí por propia voluntad. Quería... arreglarlo.

-¿Nuestra relación? –hipé.

-Sí...

-Bella, te voy a pedir una cosa: sé sincera. ¿Qué sientes por mí?

Bella enmudeció. Abrió la boca para replicar, pero volvió a pegar los labios sin pronunciar palabra. Levantó el dedo índice, y lo bajó, sin respuesta.

-Está bien: yo seré sincero contigo –me aventuré-. No te voy a mentir. Te quiero, Bella, te quiero como siempre te he querido. –Ella sonrió, aliviada-. Pero... he de decir que también estoy enamorado de otra persona. Y esa persona es Evelyn Parker.

-Pero...

-No, espera. No continuemos todavía. Antes, necesito que seas sincera. No podremos salir de esto si no lo eres.

-No es tan fácil, Edward.

-Lo sé, créeme, lo sé.

Bella suspiró. Encogió los dedos y escondió las manos entre las rodillas.

-Te lo pondré más fácil, amor –dije.

Ella me prestó atención.

-¿Qué hay de Jacob Black? –pregunté.

-Lo que pasó...

-No –corté-. No me refiero al pasado. Sé lo que ocurrió. Sé lo que sentiste. Lo sé porque yo mismo amo a dos personas sin posibilidad de escapatoria.

-Amas a esa chica –dijo Bella.

-También te amo a ti.

Bella sonrió con tristeza.

-Justo cuando me había convencido de que estaba loca, de que era tan egoísta que no os merecía a ninguno de los dos... Vienes tú y echas por tierra todo lo que he construido en estos meses.

-¿Y qué has construido? –pregunté.

-La convicción de que te quiero sólo a ti –respondió ella.

Guardé silencio durante unos segundos.

-Has tenido que convencerte de que me amas más a mí –dije.

-Sólo a ti –puntualizó ella.

-¿Y qué pasa con el amor que le profesas a Black?

-Una minucia –replicó.

-¿De verdad?

-¡Edward!

-Replantearé mi pregunta. No quiero que seas sincera conmigo, no quiero que me digas lo que crees que quiero oír. No me debes nada, Bella, no estamos en deuda. Sé sincera contigo misma. ¿Qué hay del chico Black?

Bajó la mirada antes de contestar. Cuando alzó de nuevo la cabeza, tenía los ojos vidriosos.

-¿Sólo quieres oír la verdad?

-Por favor.

-Si te la digo, ¿cambiará lo que sientes por mí?

-Eso nunca cambiará –prometí.

-Bien. –Tomó aire. Una lágrima se asomó a sus pestañas-. Jacob... le quiero –musitó.

Asentí. Estábamos equiparados.

-¿Y por qué no sigues con él?

-¿Seguir? –preguntó, confusa.

-¿Por qué ya no...?

-¿Ya no? ¡Edward, yo no he vuelto a hablar con él desde aquel día en el claro...!

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Porque te echaba de menos. Porque te fuiste. Porque por mi culpa saliste herido.

-Es decir... que amas a Jacob Black, y no has estado con él en todo este tiempo...

-No.

-¿...Sólo porque te sentías culpable?

Bella ladeó el rostro. Un mechón de cabello oscuro le cayó sobre un pómulo. Se lo enganché detrás de la oreja con cuidado. Ella cerró los ojos bajo el contacto de mis dedos.

-Bella, si yo no existiera, ¿habría algo en el mundo que te impidiera estar con Jacob Black?

Se tomó su tiempo para contestar.

-...¿No?

-Si Black y yo no hubiéramos peleado como lo hicimos... si tú no hubieras tenido nada que ver, si yo hubiera decidido irme... ¿Estarías ahora manteniendo una relación con él?

A Bella se le salió el aire de los pulmones. La estaba presionando. Al fin y al cabo, era humana.

-Si tú no existieras, Edward, Jacob habría sido mi destino natural –contestó.

-Si no nos hubiéramos conocido, te habrías enamorado de él igualmente.

-Eso creo. Pero existes.

-Sí, pero aunque lo que siento por ti sigue intacto, las cosas ya no son como eran. Si ahora mismo reanudáramos nuestra relación... ¿serías capaz de decirme que nunca más pensarías en Jacob Black?

-No –confesó Bella, avergonzada de sí misma.

Levanté su barbilla con el dedo índice.

-Por enésima vez –dije-: no te sientas culpable.

-Resulta difícil no hacerlo cuando has hecho daño a la persona más maravillosa del mundo –repuso ella.

-Si te refieres a mí, estás equivocada, amor.

Bella sonrió tenuemente. Podía ver el sufrimiento en sus ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que te tortura? –le pregunté-. ¿No poder estar con Jacob? No tienes por qué echarlo de menos...

-Oh, Edward...

-¿Te haría feliz vivir con él, verdad?

-Pero te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero.

Supe lo que tenía que hacer. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y le hablé directamente a los ojos.

-Tienes toda una vida por delante para ser feliz. Este sufrimiento que te abate no tiene por qué existir. Tienes el amor de Jacob Black, que te ha estado esperando, y él tiene tu amor igualmente. Yo te quiero, Bella, pero desde el principio lo nuestro fue un amor imposible. ¿Cuántos obstáculos más tendremos que vencer? ¿Quién dice que no volverás a estar en peligro junto a mí? No soy bueno para ti, nunca lo fui. ¿Qué clase de enamorado soy, si no puedo besarte durante más de diez segundos, si no puedo abrazarte sin reprimir mi instinto asesino? ¿Y qué vida nos espera? Tú envejecerás, y sufrirás por ello, aunque tengas mi amor incondicional, el tiempo te hará sufrir. Y si tu sufres, yo sufriré a mi vez. ¿Y qué clase de monstruo sería si, para guardarte a mi lado, te convirtiera en un vampiro? ¿Cómo podría vivir en paz conmigo mismo sabiendo que te he arrebatado el alma?

-Edward, yo...

-_Shhh_. –Besé las lágrimas que habían comenzado a rodar desde sus ojos. Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago. Bajé los párpados para hacer acopio de fuerzas-. Isabella Swan, yo te libero. Sé feliz sin mí. Ten la vida mortal que a mí me habría gustado compartir contigo. Ama, cásate, ten hijos. Cuida de Charlie y de Renée. Envejece junto a Jacob Black. Y, por favor, nunca olvides que conocerte ha hecho que este siglo de soledad valga la pena. Recuerda que te amo más que a mi vida, y que por eso, te dejo ir. Sé que es egoísta por mi parte, pero si no es mucho pedir, preferiría que no me olvidaras.

-¡Jamás!

-Porque yo no podré olvidarte a ti.

-Edward, no sé qué...

-No tienes que decir nada, preocúpate sólo de tu felicidad. Es lo único que me importa. Yo habría sido feliz si, aún habiéndote conocido, nunca te hubieras enamorado de mí. Mi única condición para seguir vivo fue que tú no dejaras de existir. Sé que puedo aguantar todos los años que vengan si tú estás viva, y feliz, en alguna parte.

Le di un beso en la frente, lento, cálido, familiar, de despedida.

-Te querré en la distancia, Bella, aunque pasen cincuenta años o nos separe un océano, nuestro amor sobrevivirá a eso.

-Te amo, Edward Cullen.

Sonreí. Esas palabras siempre me harían sonreír.

-No llores tanto, Bella.

-Querías que fuera humana –replicó ella-. Además, supongo que tú si pudieras también estarías llorando, aunque fuera un poquito, así que estoy llorando por los dos.

-Ah, entonces gracias, amor.

Bella me tocó el dorso de la mano. Miré sus rostro; los ojos le brillaban y estaba a punto de sonreír.


	15. Capítulo 18 EPOV

**CAPÍTULO 18**

**¡Hola a todas! (supongo y creo que no me equivoco, porque dudo que haya muchos hombres por aquí xD)  
Aquí sigo, como siempre, subiendo capítulos de vez en cuando, cuando tengo tiempo y/o "inspiración".****No puedo hacer más que daros las gracias de todo corazón a las que sigáis leyendo esto. No sabéis la alegría que siento cada vez que veo una nueva verdad que no lo puedo explicar. Por eso muchísimas gracias. No os conozco pero os quiero un montón.  
Como véis el EPOV no es de todos los capítulos, sólo de los que considero interesante la perspectiva de Edward. Espero que no os cargue mucho y que os guste.  
Otra vez gracias a todas.  
Un abrazo! :)****  
**

_**Edward's point of view**_

-No puedes negarte –me advirtió Evelyn.

Tenía razón. Literalmente no _podía_ negarme. ¿Cómo podría un hombre resistirse a los encantos de su mujer? Más aún, ¿cómo iba a poder yo negarme a cumplir mi palabra? Resultaba tan ridículo haber dado mi palabra para algo así... Parecía así una obligación lo que se estaba convirtiendo en una necesidad, en un deseo cada vez mayor.

-No voy a hacerlo –respondí.

Rotundamente no.

Recorrí el leve relieve de las clavículas de Evelyn. Mi caricia le puso los pelos de punta.

Muy despacio, noté cómo el aire de la habitación se apretaba, se condensaba, me oprimía. La tensión se hizo perceptible en cada movimiento, en cada parpadeo, en cada respiración.

Tomé la mano izquierda de Evelyn con cuidado y besé los anillos que cerraban su dedo anular y sellaban nuestro compromiso. Con dos simples palabras se había convertido en mi mujer. Evelyn era mía.

-¿Sabes por qué se llevan en el dedo anular? –le pregunté, levantando la mirada hasta sus ojos de color lapislázuli.

Ella movió negativamente la cabeza.

-Porque en la Antigüedad –respondí- se creía que la vena que pasa por este dedo lleva directamente al corazón.

Mordisqueé inofensivamente el dorso de su mano para, a continuación, lentamente, meter su dedo anular en mi boca. Noté la dilatación en sus pupilas. Levanté con la lengua su dedo hacia arriba, hacia el paladar, experimentando el tacto de su cálida y suave piel junto con la dureza y frialdad de los anillos. La sangre pasaba bajo la fina capa de piel a toda velocidad, y traía consigo el eco de los latidos de su corazón. Apreté su dedo dentro de mi boca hasta que la presión de su torrente sanguíneo me pegó un chispazo en la lengua.  
-Tenían razón, te siento muy cerca –casi jadeé.

Evelyn volteó la mirada.

-No me decepciones, Edward –dijo tristemente.

-No sé si estás cuestionando mi fidelidad o mi virilidad –me envaré.

-Ambas –contestó a modo de provocación.

Evelyn me evaluó discretamente con la mirada, esperando el resultado de sus incitadoras palabras. Si acaso consideraba que mi intención era decepcionarla de algún modo, estaba realmente equivocada. Si por casualidad se le ocurría pensar que sólo ella tenía ganas de dar forma a nuestra noche de bodas... Entonces no tenía ni idea del tipo de pensamientos que estaban discurriendo por mi mente.

Había pensado tantas veces en ese momento... Muchas más de las que ella creía. Qué hacer, qué no hacer, cómo actuar... Por suerte, yo contaba con la mejor habilidad de todas en asuntos amatorios. Mi capacidad para leer la mente me permitiría sortear con mayor facilidad los inconvenientes que surgieran, ya fueran dados por nuestra inexperiencia o por su frágil condición humana. Yo podría saber en todo momento si estaba actuando correctamente. Sabría con absoluta certeza qué sentía si la tocaba aquí, o si la besaba de determinada manera, y sobre todo sabría cuándo detenerme en caso de que ella sintiera dolor, si mis movimientos resultaban demasiado bruscos o rápidos, o si ejercía demasiada presión en ciertos lugares... o al contrario, si podía darme mayor libertad.

Sí, definitivamente había pensado _mucho_ en esa noche.

Besé a Evelyn en el cuello. De algún modo debía empezar. Instintivamente mordí la piel de su garganta con los labios. Ella lo percibió como un suave pellizco, así que me permití sacar los dientes y aumentar la fuerza... Acabé dándole un mordisco seco que la hizo saltar del susto. Sus brazos se aposentaron en mis hombros y yo deslicé las manos por sus corvas para levantarla del suelo. Evelyn rodeó mi cadera con las piernas.

¿Alguna vez había sentido su delicado y palpitante cuerpo tan pegado al mío?

La llevé en brazos hasta la cama y me encorvé para depositarla sobre las sábanas sin atreverme a separarme de ella. Sus besos se había convertido en aguijonazos que yo me esforzaba por atrapar. Tanteé con la mano derecha hasta encontrar un almohadón y lo coloqué tras la espalda de Evelyn, para que su columna pudiera arquearse de un modo mucho más natural.

Separé la mano izquierda de sus piernas y la llevé junto con la derecha a flanquear el rostro ruborizado de Evelyn. Su piel ardía en las palmas de mis manos. Acerqué la boca a sus labios, y tras un breve masaje sobre ellos, me las ingenié para separarlos y adentrarme así hacia su lengua. Apenas la había rozado con la mía cuando ella tuvo un escalofrío.

Me pregunté si no estaría yendo demasiado rápido, pero ella enseguida encerró mi cadera entre sus piernas.

_Hmpf._  
Volví a besarla, esta vez superficialmente, y Evelyn comenzó a intentar deshacer el nudo de mi corbata, que por lo visto sobraba. La arranqué de mi cuello con facilidad y me dispuse a reanudar el beso, pero entonces ella la emprendió con mi camisa.

Estaba en lo cierto, la ropa comenzaba a estar de más.

Me quité la chaqueta negra. Evelyn sacó uno a uno los botones de los ojales de mi camisa blanca y se empecinó en sacar el extremo inferior que quedaba dentro del pantalón. Pasó los dedos por mis costados, y yo hice lo propio, con la diferencia de que le provoqué cosquillas, y con ellas, una carcajada.

Se quedó paralizada, como si hubiera hecho algo malo y esperara mi reprimenda.

_¿A quién se le ocurre reírse en un momento así?_, se riñó.

Se sentía mal por haberse reído. Evelyn podía resultar a veces _tan_ niña, inmadura...

Hinqué los codos a ambos lados de su cuello y comencé a trenzar los mechones de su cabello que quedaban esparcidos alrededor de su cabeza.

-Si no fueras capaz de reírte en un momento así –le dije, captando su atención-, no serías mi dulce Evelyn.

En cuanto supo que yo consideraba ciertamente adorable su conducta, se sintió instantáneamente aliviada. Levanté el extremo de una trenza roja y comparé el color sobre el de las sábanas.

-Tú sí que lo tenías todo planeado. Has contratado ropa de cama a juego con tu melena –bromeé, para aligerar la tensión.

Ella respondió con el ceño fruncido.

-Es San Valentín, Edward. Creo que absolutamente todos los hoteles de París tienen sábanas rojas. O al menos, los románticos –rectificó.

-_Touché_ –admití.

-Ahora me gusta que hables en francés –ronroneó.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? –me ofrecí, dando gracias por dominar el idioma.

-No quiero que digas nada.

Evelyn me agarró de la nuca para besarme, con ansiedad. Sus labios exploraron cada rincón de los míos, encendiendo, alterando, haciendo estallar cada centímetro de mi piel.

Sus manos serpentearon por mi espalda y se colaron bajo el pantalón.

Ah, no._ Yo_ debía desvestirla a ella, no a la inversa. Me levanté y la contemplé, tendida cuan larga era, vestida de blanco, sobre sábanas rojas.

La hice rodar para que se quedara bocabajo, y poder abrir cómodamente la cremallera, dejando al descubierto su espalda. Me mordí el labio inferior. Quise comprobar que toda esa piel clara y suave existía realmente, y aplasté la mano abierta entre sus omóplatos, comprobando la autenticidad de su cuerpo, ahora mío.

Arrastré el resto del vestido a lo largo de sus piernas y lo doblé con cuidado sobre el respaldo de una butaca. Me quedé mirando la tela blanca que aún conservaba la calidez de Evelyn, y miré de reojo las sábanas incendiarias sobre las que ahora reposaba su cuerpo medio desnudo. Suspiré. No sólo le iba a quitar la ropa.

Regresé junto a ella y admiré la perfección con la que se ajustaba la ropa interior a las curvas de su pecho y de su cadera. Se le adhería al cuerpo como un guante.

-Sé elegir lencería –dije, admirando la suavidad de seda que tenían sus piernas, envueltas en finas medias.

-Y yo sé quitarla.

La miré fijamente. Evelyn buscaba provocarme. Y ya lo creo que lo conseguía.

Le quité las medias con cuidado y las lancé lejos. Cayeron al suelo ondulando como serpientes hinchadas y semitransparentes.

Evelyn se dio la vuelta y se sentó encima de mí. No podía apartar los ojos del delicado encaje que cubría sus pechos y su pelvis. Tocarla se me hacía necesario, vital. Barrí sus brazos de muñeca a hombros con las manos, provocándole un suspiro sordo que le hizo cerrar los ojos e inspirar profundamente.

Sentada sobre mí, parecía aún más hermosa. Me perdí en la contemplación de su melena leonina del color, que aún conservaba una de las trenzas que le había hecho, en sus ojos cargados de pestañas, cerrados, su boca, entreabierta y resoplando en silencio, su barbilla, altiva, apuntándome con orgullo y manteniendo las distancias, su cuello, delgado, palpitante, blanco, frágil, sus hombros redondeados y la tenue línea de sus clavículas, la protuberancia de sus pechos, su ombligo, expandiéndose y contrayéndose con su cada vez más agitada respiración, sus muslos, abiertos a ambos lados de mi cadera.

Sin siquiera abrir los ojos, Evelyn forcejeó con la hebilla de mi cinturón hasta que, tras unos intensos segundos de lucha, se deshizo de la correa de cuero y la apartó como si se tratara de una serpiente venenosa que acabase de estrangular.

Con un movimiento rápido, intercambié las posiciones y me coloqué sobre ella. Ambos nos desenvolveríamos mejor de ese modo, lo sabía. Tumbé parte de mi peso sobre su vientre. Notaba los músculos de su abdomen muy, muy tensos. Sin dejar de mirar sus ojos azules, abiertos al máximo de impaciencia, temor, éxtasis e incertidumbre, me deshice de los pantalones, de mi ropa interior, y por último, de la suya.

El nerviosismo de Evelyn aumentó, y con él, el mío.

Estaba a punto de suceder. Lo más lejos que jamás había llegado con nadie. La unión más íntima que podríamos mantener.

Estaba feliz, y muerto de miedo. Miedo de no poder controlarme, a pesar de lo bien que había ido todo hasta ese momento, miedo de decepcionarla, a pesar de que ella me había suplicado que no lo hiciera, miedo, sobre todo y en primer lugar, de hacerle daño.

Me acordé de los cardenales de su cintura, que mis malogradas cosquillas le habían causado hacía meses, y me acordé de su brazo quemado por agua hirviendo, y de su mano rota, y de sus pómulos sangrando...

Y aunque todas esas heridas habían sanado y ya no había rastro de ellas, nada podía asegurarme que no habría otras nuevas. Y qué horror sería si había más, precisamente, esa noche.  
No había vuelta atrás, ni mi mente ni mi cuerpo me habrían permitido detenerme.

Pero entonces Evelyn parpadeó, y con ese simple gesto me olvidé de todo lo que no fuera nosotros. Me sentí, sencillamente, relajado.

Le pasé las manos por el pelo para tranquilizarla, pues su corazón resonaba estruendosamente, latía a toda velocidad como una bala perdida. Evelyn también tenía miedo. Miedo del miedo, del dolor.

Me prometí a mí mismo, y le prometí a ella en silencio, que no se arrepentiría de haberse casado conmigo. Que no echaría de menos un cuerpo cálido como el suyo, que no debería tener miedo de mí, porque sería mil veces más cuidadoso y considerado que cualquier otro hombre, precisamente porque no lo era.

El cuerpo de Evelyn, desnudo bajo el mío, comenzó a temblar y a sudar. Apoyé la cabeza en su frente y con los ojos cerrados, busqué sus labios para distraerla.

Notaba un peso en la cadera, algo que tiraba de mí hacia abajo, una fuerte presión en el bajo vientre, y realmente sentía calor en la pelvis, más allá del que ella me contagiaba. Estábamos listos.

Le susurré un _te quiero_ que no oyó, y en cuanto me hundí en su cadera, una ola de calor me abrasó y experimenté un latigazo desde la entrepierna a la coronilla. Besé a Evelyn para tapar su primer quejido, que, apenas una fracción de segundo después, se dulcificó y se convirtió en un gemido intenso y mudo, que tan sólo sonó en mi oído. Esperé unos instantes, analizando su mente para cerciorarme de que todo iba bien. Sus uñas se clavaron en mi espalda con el primer empujón. Apreté los dientes y reprimí un rugido. A medida que me movía, despertaban de su letargo el humano que hibernaba en mí, y el vampiro en el que me había convertido. Me concentré en el angelical rostro de Evelyn. Ella lo era todo. Tragué.

_No eres un monstruo. No eres un asesino. No vas a dañarla. Eres su marido y la quieres. Eres Edward, fuiste una persona...,_ me repetí a mí mismo.

Y la violencia que pugnaba por aflorar se desvaneció.

Respiré tranquilo. Ni en mis mejores sueños habría podido imaginar lo extraordinario que resultó hacerle el amor a Evelyn.

.

.

Tenía sed.

Pero no de agotamiento, por supuesto.

Mi organismo entero había cruzado la línea y había vuelto. Había llevado a cabo la proeza más humana de mi vida entera, y al mismo tiempo había reavivado al monstruo que aullaba en mi interior. Por suerte, deseaba más a Evelyn que a su sangre.

Ella yacía exhausta, y yo me resistía a apartarme de ella. Parecía imposible que no hubiésemos estado siempre así. No entendía cómo había vivido tanto tiempo a su lado sin esto. Escarbé entre sus rizos para llegar a su cuello y reavivar su pulso a base de besos en la yugular. Me apreté aún más contra ella para compartir sus latidos. No podía apartarme de ella. No _quería_. Nuestras caderas casi se habían quedado encajadas, imposible era separarnos.

Evelyn abrió la boca y la besé. Estaba aturdida, así que la ayudé a volver a la realidad.

-Es la sensación de paz que sigue a la euforia –expliqué, refiriéndome a la lentitud de sus latidos-. Has liberado muchísimas endorfinas.

Ella sonrió al escucharme. Su corazón aún latía remolón. Y parecía mentira, cuando apenas cinco minutos antes había estado a punto de salírsele del pecho y traspasar el mío.

Me deslicé un tanto hacia arriba para alcanzar sus labios. Me enganché a ellos con desesperación. Todavía resonaba en mi mente la sorda oscilación de nuestros cuerpos.

Ante aquel beso, Evelyn tosió y sus pulmones se colapsaron. Me apresuré a insuflarle aire haciéndole el boca a boca. Su pecho se elevó al recibir mi aliento y sus facciones se relajaron. Los ansiosos movimientos de sus labios se transformaron en suaves caricias al tiempo que ceñía las extremidades alrededor de mi cuerpo, casi aprisionándome en un mar de tibieza y embriaguez.

Quise preguntarle cómo se encontraba, aunque sabía de antemano que su respuesta habría sido más que favorable, lo que, a su vez, me hacía sentir a mí _muy_ orgulloso. No sólo no le había hecho ningún daño, sino que además había logrado complacerla. Para alguien con un siglo de lucha interna a sus espaldas, era todo un mérito.

-Te quiero –susurré. El corazón de Evelyn alzó el vuelo como un abejorro alterado-. Te quiero –repetí, obteniendo el mismo resultado.

Si le decía cuánto la amaba, su corazón respondía recobrando la fuerza que había perdido tras la última hora. Sonreí. Mi pobre Evelyn. Estaba extenuada. Ése era el único fallo: ella era humana, y por tanto, podía cansarse, mientras que yo... No. Un fallo insignificante teniendo en cuenta la recompensa.

Nunca en mi vida –o en mi existencia- había sido tan consciente de mí mismo. Como vampiro, los únicos placeres que me había ocupado de satisfacer consistían en alimentarme de sangre. Ahora que había descubierto las capacidad de mi cuerpo para dar y sentir otro tipo de placer, sabía que me iba a resultar complicado no pensar en ello a todas horas.

La palabra felicidad se quedaba corta para describir mi actual estado de ánimo.

No podía dejar de sonreír.  
Evelyn abrió y cerró los ojos, respirando pausadamente.

Escuché el sonido de un campanario lejano, anunciando la hora. Las once y media de la noche.

Mi cerebro reorganizó las prioridades.

No estaba todo hecho. En absoluto. Quedaba por resolver la tercera parte del trato, aquella a la que yo me resistía a acceder. Casarnos y acostarnos juntos era mucho más que aceptable. Convertirla en un vampiro, no. Por desgracia, era lo que ella quería, y por inexplicable que pudiera parecer, yo había prometido cumplirlo.

Me enfadé conmigo mismo, por haberme pillado los dedos con una promesa tan dolorosa de cumplir –literalmente- y por verme obligado a romper ese lapso de paz que habitaba alrededor de la cama.

-Evelyn... –la llamé- prolongaría este momento hasta la eternidad... y sé que no me perdonaré por interrumpirlo, pero... Aún sé lo que te prometí, y no hemos acabado. Son casi las doce de la noche.

Los ojos de Evelyn se abrieron instantáneamente. Supe que era hora de atender otros asuntos, y muy a mi pesar, me aparté de su abdomen desnudo y me tumbé a su lado.

El cerebrito de Evelyn ya había comenzado a trabajar minuciosamente. No quería que se levantara tan rápido. La tapé con una sábana roja que contrastaba con su piel blanquecina y apoyé una mano sobre su corazón con la intención de calmarlo nuevamente. Me ponía nervioso ver cómo se aceleraba el tiempo. Deseaba espaciar cada segundo.

-Cálmate, no hay prisa, no quiero que lo decidas deprisa y corriendo –murmuré.

Pero Evelyn no me hizo ni caso. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza con gesto de histeria. ¿Podía ser posible que se estuviera preocupando _más_ _que yo_ ante su transformación? No, aunque parecía que sí.

-Muchas gracias –dijo.

Me quedé a cuadros. ¿Gracias? ¿Por qué me las daba? Era yo quien tenía que dárselas a ella por un sinfín de razones.

-¿Por qué?

-Por la boda, por esto, por todo –respondió-. Por ser leal y hacerme daño para hacerme feliz –añadió-. Por avisarme de que se acercan las doce de la noche... Por no engañarme y por cumplir tu palabra.

-Gracias a ti por existir, y por existir para mí.

No me merecía las gracias por eso. Merecía una condena eterna por haber accedido a transformarla. Y una condena eterna es lo que tendría, y ella también, por mi culpa. Pero no podía decírselo, no viendo cómo se animaba su rostro. La hacía tan feliz algo que a mí me arrancaba el corazón sólo de imaginarlo... Iba a renunciar a su alma sólo por estar conmigo para siempre. Iba a desprenderse de su atributo más puro y hermoso para regalármelo a mí. Si al menos yo hubiera podido conservarla... No obstante, sabía que en cuanto la tomara, su alma se perdería para siempre. ¿Estaba dispuesto?

Evelyn comenzó a buscar con la mirada un reloj en el que comprobar la hora, así que le acerqué el móvil con la pantalla iluminada. 23:40. Veinte minutos para cumplir mi palabra dentro del plazo acordado. Veinte minutos para llevar a cabo el mayor deseo de Evelyn, y veinte minutos para cometer el mayor error de mi vida. Se me antojaban tan, tan cortos...

-Gracias por darme un margen de maniobra –dijo Evelyn.

_Já. Humana. Veinte minutos te parecen tiempo. Yo, que llevo en este mundo un siglo, sé que es menos de lo que tarda un castillo de naipes en desmoronarse. No son nada, y es lo último que te queda. _

Evelyn me miraba fijamente, intentando sin duda esclarecer el hilo de mis pensamientos.

_Dulce Evelyn, no sabes lo que arriesgas. No valgo la pena. Ay, qué error ha sido casarme contigo. Tal vez no debería haber vuelto nunca a tu lado. De ese modo habrías continuado, al menos, viva... _

Ella cogió de nuevo el teléfono móvil.

_23:43._

¡Se me iba el tiempo! ¡Un sólo pensamiento y tres minutos perdidos! ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando?

Observé el óvalo de su rostro. Perdería el rubor, el brillo en los ojos, la viveza de sus rizos, la suavidad de la piel y sobre todo, la calidez de su boca.

No puedo hacerlo. No debo hacerlo.

-Piensa en todo lo que vas a perder –le dije, desesperado. Quizás tendría suerte y ella misma se echaría atrás, atemorizada, y yo no tendría que romper mi promesa.

-¿Y qué hay de todo lo que voy a ganar? –contestó ella.

Deslizó la mano por las arrugas de las sábanas y encajó nuestros dedos.

-A mí ya me tienes.

_¡Ya soy tuyo! Lo soy desde que me he casado contigo, lo soy desde que volví junto a ti, lo soy desde que te besé por primera vez, siempre lo he sido. Eres la única persona sin la que no puedo vivir. ¿No entiendes que no existe mayor prueba de amor incondicional que la dependencia física y emocional? ¿Para qué quieres más? ¿Por qué no entiendes que no hay más, que ya me tienes entero?_

-Pero...

-¡Me tienes para siempre! –insistí. ¿Cuántas veces se lo había dicho? ¿Cómo podía hacer que lo entendiera en profundidad?

-No es lo mismo –replicó-. No es lo mismo disfrutar de ti durante toda la eternidad que apagarme como una vela, convertirme en una vieja decrépita y arrepentirme de no haber tomado la decisión correcta cuando aún estaba a tiempo. Y morirme. –Sus palabras me rajaron el pecho. La imagen envejecida del rostro de Evelyn que antes había contemplado, cerrando los ojos, expirando... Sacudí la cabeza-. No quiero morir si tú no puedes seguirme. No quiero ir adonde tú no puedas ir. Quiero estar contigo para siempre. Para siempre, eternamente, forever, pour toujours, in perpetuo. Nunca habían tenido su verdadero significado. Nunca habían sido realmente para siempre. Ahora pueden serlo. Increíblemente, podemos hacerlo.

¿De dónde salían esas prisas desbocadas? ¿Me permitiría negarme, al menos, a convertirla aquella misma noche? ¿Aceptaría posponerlo?

-No tienes que apresurarte. A la medianoche no se deshará el hechizo –le dije, tratando de convencerla-. No eres la Cenicienta. Seguirás aquí a las doce y un minuto. Y yo también estaré aquí. Tenemos días y días. Semanas, meses, años.

En realidad no buscaba aplazar la conversión, sino lograr que se olvidara de ella. Le daría los mejores años de su vida. Haría que se enamorara tanto de nuestra relación que por nada en el mundo desearía abandonar su mortalidad.

-No. No quiero alargarlo más –se empecinó-. ¿Quién sabe si, dentro de un mes, no lamentaré haber tomado a decisión correcta? ¿Y si esperamos a mañana y muero atragantada en el desayuno? ¿Y si me atropella un coche la semana que viene? ¿Y si dentro de diez años me abandonas porque seré mayor que tú?

-¡Eso jamás ocurrirá! Jamás te dejaré –sentencié.

Evelyn apretó los párpados un instante.

-Tiene que ser ahora –insistió-. No vamos a discutir más. Hoy, el catorce de febrero, era el gran día.

-No hace falta acumularlo todo hoy. Ya tienes tus regalos de cumpleaños, a tu marido, y acabas de tener tu noche de bodas... no hace falta que todo sea hoy...

_Ni nunca_, me habría complacido añadir.

-Va a serlo –se empeñó. Su decisión parecía irrevocable-. No intentes hacerme cambiar de opinión, por favor, Edward. Me lo prometiste.

-Sí, en efecto –respondí rápidamente-. Y cuando esté seguro de que esto es lo que quieres, lo haré. –Opté por invertir sus preguntar, con el ánimo de mudar su opinión-. ¿Quién te dice que dentro de un siglo no te arrepentirás de no haberte quedado como mortal? ¿Quién te dice que dentro de diez años no querrás ser madre? No hay bebés entre vampiros, Evelyn...

Era un argumento válido para cualquier mujer, aunque si apelaba a su instinto maternal y ella decidía responder a su llamada algún día... eso me excluiría a mí.

-Los niños nunca me han entusiasmado –refunfuñó.

-Ahora no, evidentemente, tan sólo tienes diecisiete años. ¿Quién sabe si en un futuro?

Me permití fantasear brevemente con el vientre de Evelyn dulcemente abultado, o imaginarla peinando a una niña de cabello rebelde y rojo como el de su madre, e irremediablemente me enternecí. Lástima que semejante futuro estuviese cerrado, al menos, para mí. ¿Pero y si ella lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas en algún momento de su vida? Mi hermana Rosalie sufría lo indecible por no ser capaz de concebir. No necesitaba que nadie me dijera lo horrible que era no poder satisfacer semejante anhelo, porque sufría con Rosalie cada vez que me colaba en sus pensamientos.

Evelyn negaba con la cabeza.

-No. Si me conviertes ahora, si paras el tiempo para mí, tendré diecisiete años eternamente, así que ni el sentimiento maternal ni ninguna otra tontería me molestarán. Quiero ser tu igual, para siempre –pidió-. Ya soy tu esposa, ahora quiero ser una vampiresa de diecisiete años eternos. Juntos e iguales para siempre, Edward, por favor.

Iguales, pedía ella.

Es decir... sin alma. ¡No me perdonaría jamás haberle arrebatado el alma!

-No puedes echarte atrás –gritó Evelyn-. ¡Por favor, Edward! –suplicó.

Echó el torso hacia delante con los brazos extendidos para tocarme la cara. Sus ojos chispeaban enfebrecidos.

-¿Me quieres a mí? ¿Me quieres a mí, para siempre? ¿Sólo a mí? –le pregunté, adelantándome a sus palabras.

-¡Claro!

-¿Estás segura?

Sólo quería que reflexionara un poco. Si lo hacía, tal vez dudara de sí misma y yo lograría poner punto y final a mi sufrimiento.

Evelyn agitó los puños en el aire, estaba perdiendo la paciencia. En cierto modo la entendía. Me estaba negando a cumplir mi palabra.

-¡Incluso Alice lo vio! –indujo, resolutiva-. ¡Alice vio que no me arrepentiría, que seríamos felices!

-Las visiones de Alice no son completamente fiables. El futuro cambia cuando nuestras decisiones también lo hacen –repuse, pacientemente.

-Pero yo sé que no cambiaré de opinión. Cuando ella vio que nos iría bien, ambos queríamos esto, ¿no?

-Sí...

-Entonces, mientras sigamos queriendo lo mismo... todo irá bien, ¿no?

-Así debería ser –me rechinaron los dientes al admitirlo.

-Quiero hacerlo, Edward, ahora. –Miró la pantalla del teléfono móvil una vez más-. Es la hora, Edward. Quiero empezar hoy mismo.

-No sabes a lo que te enfrentas –seguí-. Te lo recuerdo: dolor, años de salvajismo, renunciarás a tu vida...

-Y al final de ese largo camino estás tú –solucionó ella.

Agarré su brazo.

-Adiós a esto –dije.

Apreté su muñeca, y me dejé llevar por la sensación de la sangre corriendo entre mis dedos.

-¿Prefieres conservarme así, y que luego me muera? –ladró.

Evelyn jugaba a ser cruel.

Entrecerré los ojos. No solté su muñeca. Notaba el lamento de su corazón en su torrente sanguíneo. Evelyn se apenaba por momentos al percatarse de mi actitud de rechazo.

-No... –vacilé-. Prefiero esto... –me incliné sobre ella para palpar sus labios con los míos.

-Entonces... allá vamos –dijo ella.

Me había interpretado mal, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Estaba visto que no iba a conseguir que cambiara de opinión. Así pues, ¿de verdad iba a ser infiel a mí palabra y a sus esperanzas? ¿Tenía el valor suficiente para obrar correctamente... y ganarme su odio, su decepción? ¿Podría cargar con ello?

No.  
Ya había vivido la ausencia de Evelyn, y su odio, y sabía el dolor que me produciría ser objeto de su ira por toda la eternidad.

¿Había perdido la batalla?

-Aún puedes llamar a tus padres... para despedirte. Incluso te permito llorar, para dar fuerza a la teoría de nuestra desaparición –me rendí.

Me sorprendió lo fácil que accedí finalmente. ¿Sería acaso que en lo más oscuro de mi ser ansiaba poseer a Evelyn en todos los sentidos, a pesar de las consecuencias?

-No, ellos creen que estoy bien. Prefiero ahorrarles el disgusto, aunque sea un par de días. No quiero hablar con nadie.

-Piénsalo un minuto –pedí.

-¡Edward!

-Sólo te pido eso: literalmente. Un minuto. Piénsalo durante un minuto.

-¿Sólo uno?

-Sí.

-Está bien.

Me había convertido en un ser tan cobarde que legaba la decisión a su voluntad última. Prefería no debatirme más conmigo mismo, ceder, rendirme. Hacerla feliz quitándole el alma. Un ser desalmado como yo no merecía eso. No merecía nada, y precisamente Evelyn me lo iba a dar todo. Ya se había enamorado de mí, se había casado conmigo, me había entregado su cuerpo y su vida, y aún me iba a dar más. ¿Hasta dónde podía exigirle?

Evelyn me puso el teléfono móvil delante de la cara.

-Es la hora, Edward.

Algo se agrietó en mi estómago. Tal vez fue el último reducto de decencia y humanidad que conservaba.

Creí que todo se destruía a mi alrededor. Lo iba a hacer.

-Es hora de morir.

Se hacía tarde. Le entregué a Evelyn un camisón para que se vistiera con lo mínimo, por lo menos, y yo me enfundé unos pantalones y una camisa sin cerrarme los botones. Me aseguré de guardar todo lo indispensable en la maleta que llevaríamos en cuanto la convirtiera.

-A partir de ahora no necesitarás más ropa que la que quieras… no necesitas piezas de abrigo… elige de lo que has traído lo que quieras usar en un futuro. Habrá más ropa, por supuesto, pero elige lo que quieres llevarte… -le dije.

-No quiero llevarme nada. Así voy bien.

Asentí y dejé la maleta en el suelo, en una esquina de la habitación, a la vista. Cargaría con ella en un brazo y con Evelyn en el otro.

-Después de esto, saldré de aquí como hemos entrado para llevarte a un lugar seguro –anuncié.

-De acuerdo, pero no dejes de abrazarme.

-No lo haré.

Rodeé la cama y me arrodillé detrás de Evelyn. Contuve el impulso de abalanzarme sobre ella y hacerle de nuevo el amor antes de transformarla, una última vez. No teníamos tiempo. Echaría de menos su piel ardorosa y su pulso, su manera de despertar abriendo los ojos bruscamente y parpadeando perdida hasta localizarme.

Debía despedirme de su mortalidad.

Me situé en los puntos de su anatomía en que los latidos eran más evidentes: en su muñeca, en su pecho, en su cuello. Desenfundé los colmillos y toqué con ellos la zona de su garganta que traspasaría con ellos. Evelyn dio un respingo.

Después se dio la vuelta y me dio un plácido beso en el pecho.

-Gracias.

Ella meneó la cabeza y se aupó para dar besarme en los labios.

-Allá vamos –dijo, ilusionada y aterrorizada.

-Sólo espero que esto te haga feliz –suspiré-. De verdad. Espero no equivocarme.

-¿Cómo podría ser malo lo que vas a hacer, si nos va a unir para siempre?

-Espero que tengas razón –respondí.

_De verdad que sí. _

Intenté no pensar en las consecuencias. Me concentré en las convicciones de Carlisle. También esperaba que él tuviera razón. Si los vampiros teníamos alma, esperaba que Evelyn la conservara. Yo, de todas formas, aún habiéndola tenido, ya la habría perdido, por arriesgar la suya.

-Siempre la tengo –fanfarroneó ella con una sonrisa.

-Está bien. ¿Cómo, cuándo y dónde quieres hacerlo?

-Aquí en la cama –respondió ella-. Pero... quiero, quiero...

-Dime lo que sea. Lo haré como quieras. Si hace falta, haré equilibrios desde la punta de la torre Eiffel y te sostendré en mis brazos...

-No –sonrió ella con timidez-. Es más fácil que eso. –Me impacientaba por conocer los detalles-. Pero también más vergonzoso.

-Dímelo, o rebuscaré en tu mente –intenté bromear.

Ella levantó el dedo índice.

-Primero tengo que comprobar algo.

Vi cómo se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba al cuarto de baño, entreabría la puerta y me miraba interrogativamente.

Lo entendí. Quería que sucediera exactamente igual que aquella primera vez en el baño de su casa, mirándonos al espejo. Quedaban tan lejanos aquellos días... había sido tan infantil al creer que nunca pasaría el tiempo...

-No es vergonzoso, ven.

Cogí su mano y regresé con ella al colchón. Evelyn se sentó sobre los talones, y yo me coloqué tras ella, con las piernas dobladas y abiertas para adherirme a su espalda y no dejar ni un centímetro de separación entre nosotros. Me aferré a su vientre, que estaba mucho más caliente que de costumbre, y la sujeté contra mí. Le despejé el cuello echándole toda la melena a un lado de la cabeza, sobre el hombro opuesto. Recorrí con los labios la distancia entre su clavícula y la mandíbula.

-Aún puedes echarte atrás... –insinué.

-Gracias, pero no, sé que es lo correcto.

Suspiré apenado.

-¿Esto te hace infeliz? –preguntó.

-Me hace infeliz la posibilidad de que te arrepientas. Además, sé que no es lo correcto, pero si sólo así puedes ser feliz tú…

-Por favor…

-Entonces haré lo que quieras. Tú me haces feliz, ésa es mi respuesta.

Una respuesta cómoda y fácil, sobre todo, aunque cierta.

-Entonces, adelante –disparó Evelyn.

-Sólo quiero asegurarme por última vez.

-Quiero que lo hagas –afirmó, completamente convencida-. Y no me sueltes.

Afiancé aún más mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Le apretaba con tal fuerza la cintura que no sé cómo no se quejó del dolor. A través de la sedosa tela del camisón que el cubría el vientre, su piel quemaba como nunca antes. Prácticamente sentía fogonazos en el antebrazo.

Saqué los dientes y los dirigí al cuello de Evelyn, sin pensar, dispuesto a morder.

Pero me detuve. Algo más allá de mi sentido del deber y de la ética me frenó. Tuve la sensación de estar viendo un cofre secreto en un sótano oscuro que se rompería si osaba tocarlo.

Besé el cuello de Evelyn, deleitándome en cada detalle. Lamí su piel. Echaría de menos ahogarme de calor cada vez que la tocara.

-Dilo una vez más –pedí-, dime que esto te hará feliz.

-Esto me hará feliz –repitió.

-Está bien. Que me perdonen, si me equivoco. Sólo quise lo mejor para ti.

Dejé libre mi instinto para efectuar el mordisco. Nunca había mordido a nadie sin la intención de matarlo. Quién me iba a decir a mí que me arrepentiría más de transformar a Evelyn que de todas las muertes que había causado en mis años tempranos como vampiro.

Desenvainé los dientes. Evelyn se estremeció entre mis brazos. Acerqué la mandíbula a la fina piel de su cuello. Tan sólo morder y dejar que el veneno actuara. Tan sencillo y a la vez tan complicado.

Clavé los dientes en su cuello. Un grito horrible estalló en la garganta de Evelyn. La sangre brotó al instante y me inundó la boca, cayendo en cascada hacia mi estómago. No pude evitar morder con más fuerza, pues se electrizaron todas las terminaciones nerviosas de mi cuerpo y me revolví, fiero. Mi cuerpo esperaba continuar destrozando, pero yo debía contenerme. Sólo un mordisco. La sangre intensa entraba y salía de mi boca, pegando chispazos allá donde me tocaba. Chispazos de advertencia que me recordaban que lo que estaba haciendo era un error, un error gigantesco.

Tal fue la certeza que tuve de estar obrando mal, que por un instante, eché marcha atrás. La sangre se salía del cuerpo de Evelyn como un manantial. La estaba matando. La sensación era espeluznante. Cada gota roja bramaba, ahogándose, pidiéndome que recapacitara.

Comencé a sorber la ponzoña de la herida desesperadamente. La saqué toda, y entonces, la sangre que salía de la herida dejó de quemar y prácticamente tuvo un sabor más tranquilo y natural. La sensación de estar tragando agujas se desvaneció.

Pero... los brazos de Evelyn perdieron fuerza, su espalda se arqueó hacia atrás y su cabeza se descolgó sobre mi hombro, desprovista de vida.  
Recordé la promesa. Sabía que no me perdonaría recobrar la consciencia y comprobar que seguía siendo humana, y que, además, estaba medio desangrada y tenía un boquete en el cuello.

Mordí de nuevo para reintroducir el veneno en la herida y que se incorporara a su torrente sanguíneo.

La mente de Evelyn se apagó al tiempo que su cuerpo comenzaba a encenderse. Se quedó pálida momentáneamente, la sangre se le concentró en el centro del cuerpo, y luego se expandió de nuevo hasta los capilares más superficiales como la lava de un volcán en erupción. Noté un golpeteo en los brazos y en la cabeza.

No supe si eran sus latidos, o los remordimientos, sólo sé que levanté la barbilla de Evelyn con el dedo índice y la besé, roto, llorando sin lágrimas.

-Adiós, mi amor.


End file.
